Love's Trials
by FateChica
Summary: *Repost* First in my "Ordeal Trilogy". Gohan begins going to high school, meets Videl, and falls in love with her. A woman named Queen Milena wants Videl's life to rule the universe. What's to happen to Videl and Gohan?
1. Love's Trials Chapter 1

Umm...yeah, so I decided to repost this...finally. I've been meaning to do this for a while and now I'm doing it, with a different rating and a couple of things taken out (if you've read this before, you'll know what I mean when you read it again...if you reread it again that is). So, with that said, I'm posting a general disclaimer that will apply to all of the chapters so as I don't have to say it over and over again. Here it goes:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama and affiliates have that incredible pleasure and satisfaction. I am just a lowly fan. Thank you.  
  
-------------Love's Trials---------------  
The sound of the crashing of the rock avalanche echoed throughout the small valley. Gohan winced as the sound penetrated his sensitive ears. Although Gohan's navy blue gi was torn in many places and his body covered in dust, Gohan still managed to look intimidating as he shot his sparring partner a look.   
  
"Vegeta, be careful with your ki blasts!" Gohan yelled as the two sparred. Vegeta growled and balled up one of his fists.  
  
"Well, maybe if you didn't move around so fast, my attacks would actually hit you and not the scenery!" The two golden-haired warriors just glared at each other, waiting for the other to back away from the staring contest first. Gohan was the one to break the gaze.   
  
"Fine," a teenage Gohan growled, "Just forget about it. Let's continue sparring." The two resumed their battle, moving so fast that the spectators of the fight could only guess where they were at any moment.  
  
"Wow," Krillin said in awe, "Those two move really fast."  
  
"Yeah, I could never hope to move that fast," Yamcha muttered.  
  
"Or be as strong," Tien added. A gruff voice chimed in.  
  
"Of course not. None of you have Saiya-jin blood in you. While you may be strong, you are still just humans." The three sighed in disappointment and understanding.  
  
"Thanks for letting us know, Piccolo," Krillin grumbled. Piccolo gave a small smirk from where he was sitting, watching the battle as well.  
  
"No problem," Piccolo responded. From another part of the small valley, the voices of two little boys could be heard.  
  
"My brother's stronger than your daddy," a young Goten taunted.  
  
"No way," said an equally young Trunks, "My dad is prince of the Saiya-jins. There's no way that Gohan could beat my dad."   
  
"Oh yeah?" Goten asked, "We'll just see about that." With that remark, Goten stuck out his tongue at Trunks, who did the same back. Although the 7 year old son of Vegeta and the 6 year old son of Goku were best friends, they could never agree on who was stronger: Vegeta or Gohan, though the whole world (well, at least the Z-senshi) knew that Gohan was stronger. In fact, without Goku alive and on earth, Gohan was the strongest person on the planet.   
  
Still on a different part of the valley sat Bulma, Chi-Chi, and #18, who were watching the scene from afar while setting up for a picnic…a rather large picnic seeing as how they were feeding 4 Saiya-jins and three incredibly strong humans. As Bulma and Chi-Chi did most of the work, #18 watched longingly.   
  
"I wish I could join in on the sparring," #18 sighed. Bulma lifted her head and looked at the blonde woman.  
  
"Then why don't you?" Bulma asked, her nose crinkled in confusion.  
  
"Well, I would," #18 said, "But I'm not wearing the right clothes. I really don't think that I could fight in a dress, now do you?" Chi-Chi added her input.  
  
"Well, fighting in a dress isn't easy, but not impossible. I should know, I used to fight when I was younger and sometimes would be forced to fighting in a dress," Chi-Chi stated. Bulma smiled at one of her best friends and changed the subject.  
  
"I take it since you're paying attention to us instead of the preparation of the food that lunch is ready. Am I right?" Chi-Chi nodded.  
  
"That you are. Now, all we need to do is get everyone's attention."  
  
"Well," Bulma said, "That shouldn't be that hard. All we need to do is call out that there's food here."  
  
"Yeah. On the count of three, we yell 'lunch time', ok?" #18 asked. The other two women nodded.  
  
"Alright," #18 said seriously, "1…2…3…"  
  
"LUNCH TIME!!!" the three women yelled at the top of their lungs. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Goten, and Trunks rushed right over and Gohan and Vegeta stopped in mid-air. "Well, I guess our match is over for the day," Vegeta said with a twinge of disappointment.  
  
"Yeah. We'll spar again another time. But now, I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Vegeta and Gohan made short time in rushing over to the source of the food, helping themselves to all the different varieties, as was everyone else, except for Piccolo who was meditating a bit away from where the rest of the group was collected under a tree. Gohan sighed contently as he ate one of his mother's roast chickens. The battle he just had with Vegeta had fueled his already large appetite and Gohan felt like he could eat enough food to feed a small city.   
  
"Goff mom, thiff if reawee got," Gohan said with food in his mouth. Chi-Chi glared at her son's bad manners.  
  
"Gohan," Chi-Chi reprimanded, "Don't talk with food in your mouth." Gohan gulped down his food and shot his mother a sheepish look.  
  
"Sorry," Gohan said, "I said that this is really good. You're cooking is excellent. One day, when I get married, I'm going to have you come to my house every day to cook." Krillin gave a little chuckle.  
  
"That is, IF you get married, Gohan. I mean, come on. You don't know any boys your age, let alone any girls." Gohan's face fell as Krillin's words sunk in.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Gohan mumbled. He longed to know kids his age, have friends, go to parties, have a girlfriend, but he didn't go to school and he lived out in the middle of nowhere; having friends his age was nearly impossible. Seeing the disappointed look on her son's face, Chi-Chi decided it was time to tell Gohan his surprise. With a small smile on her face, Chi-Chi began to speak.  
  
"Gohan, I have decided something." Gohan looked up at his mother through his eyelashes, a dejected expression on his face.  
  
"What mom?" he sighed.  
  
"I have decided, after much consideration, that I'm going to send you to school for the rest of your junior and senior year of high school." Gohan's eyes lit up like Christmas lights at the news.  
  
"Mom? Do you mean it?" Gohan asked hopefully.   
  
"Yes, I do," Chi-Chi nodded. The 17-year old boy stood up and rushed over to his mother, pulling her up into a big bear hug, a big smile on his face.   
  
"Oh, mom, thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me."  
  
"Just as long as you're happy," Chi-Chi said with smile that was just as big as Gohan's was. Gohan spun his mother around, chanting, "Thank you," over and over again.  
  
"Will you pipe down, brat? Some people are trying to eat their lunch in peace!" Vegeta yelled. Yamcha, who was smiling as well, said, "Oh, Vegeta, be quiet and allow Gohan to celebrate his news. Not everybody has to be a stick in the mud like you." Everyone snickered as Vegeta's face turned bright red with anger.  
  
"Why, you little…" Vegeta started, but was cut off by Bulma, who pulled the prince of the Saiya-jins into a kiss. Bulma shot Vegeta a look after she pulled away and Vegeta looked like he was going to start defending himself, but Bulma's look just got more severe and Vegeta relaxed, turning back to his food with a slight scowl on his face, looking more hurt than anything else. To the people who were watching, it looked like the two had had a conversation without words.   
  
Fools, they don't know about the bond my mate and I share so they don't know about our mind link. As if they would be able to understand the Saiya-jin mating habits, Vegeta said to himself, thinking about his bond with Bulma. He never thought it possible; the ability to bond had been eradicated from the noble line for centuries for the weakness it caused in warriors, but somehow or another, it resurfaced in Vegeta. Vegeta slipped an arm around his mate's waist, pulling her closer to him.   
  
::Vegeta,:: Bulma said, ::What are you doing?::  
  
::What does it look like? I'm getting closer to you. Shouldn't I want to be close to my mate?:: Vegeta said, moving a hand up her left arm, over her shoulder, and to the crook of her neck, where his teeth marks were, marking her as his forever.  
  
::I guess you have a point, Vegeta,:: Bulma said softly, fingering the mark she made on Vegeta as well. She could scarcely believe that her teeth had been sharp enough to penetrate his skin, but they were.   
  
::Of course I have a point Bulma,:: Vegeta said in an uncharacteristically gentle tone. Krillin looked over at the two bondmates with slight disgust.   
  
"What are they doing?" Krillin asked Gohan, who was now sitting back down. Gohan shrugged as he looked over at the two acting like newlyweds.  
  
"Snuggling, I guess," Gohan said. Krillin shuddered slightly.  
  
"Well," Krillin said, "The thought of them two acting all cuddly is a little sickening to me."  
  
"Just don't say that to Vegeta or else you'll find yourself dead faster than you can say 'Kamehameha'," Gohan whispered. Krillin laughed slightly before turning back to his food.   
  
"Now, Gohan," Chi-Chi said, "Since I'm allowing you to go to school, you're going to have to buy new clothes. I won't have you going to school in the ratty clothes that litter your closet now."  
  
"Yeah, whatever mom," Gohan said, not paying attention as he delved into his food with full force, eating enough to rival his father.   
  
"So, tomorrow, we'll go shopping for new school clothes, how about that?"   
  
"Ok mom," Gohan agreed. Then something dawned on him.  
  
"Hey mom, when do I start school?"   
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you that part, didn't I? Well, Gohan, you start on Monday."  
  
"And, don't I have to pass an entrance exam or something to get in?" Gohan asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"No," Chi-Chi said simply, "You didn't have to pass an exam. I sent them copies of the work you've done at home and they were so excited and impressed at what you've accomplished that they let you in immediately. Isn't that wonderful, Gohan?"   
  
"That's cool! I don't have to take their stupid entrance exam. Lucky me," Gohan said, a smile on his face. He had never taken an actual test before and didn't want to experience one before he entered high school.   
  
"This is going to be so cool, mom. I'm going to make you proud of me at my new school," Gohan said triumphantly.  
  
"I know you will Gohan. And maybe you'll make some friends your own age at school. Just don't let them get in the way of your studies."  
  
"I won't," Gohan exclaimed. Besides, the homework that the school assigns probably doesn't even compare to the work that mom made me do everyday for the last 6 years; I was lucky that she allowed me to go to Capsule Corp. everyday to spar with Vegeta. It was the only break I got and if not for that, I would have lost all of my training. Kids in school at least get summer vacation. I never got a vacation. But, I suffered through it to make mom happy. With dad gone, she's counting on me to be all I can be. I can't let her down, Gohan thought to himself as he munched on his food.  
  
"Well, then it's settled," Chi-Chi said, "On Monday, you start high school, Gohan." Gohan smiled at his mother as he continued to eat his food.  
  
***  
Gohan whimpered slightly as Chi-Chi dragged him and Goten through the men's section in Satan City's department store the next day.   
  
"Mom, come on, I think we have enough clothes. Can't we just go home?" Gohan asked with a tone of desperation and exhaustion; he never knew that shopping with one's mother could be so tiring.  
  
"No," Chi-Chi said flatly.  
  
"Why not?" Goten asked, "I wanna go home. I don't like it here."  
  
"Tough," Chi-Chi said, "Gohan needs clothes. I will not have my oldest son go off to school looking like a street rat when I can have him looking like a distinguished scholar." Mom, the whole point is for me to make friends by fitting in, not for me to look like a nerd and alienate myself, Gohan thought; he would never tell her, though, or risk getting an earful from his mother. Gohan looked on in disgust and horror as Chi-Chi picked out a pair of bright red pants.   
  
"Here Gohan, go try these on along with this white shirt." Gohan eyes the clothes suspiciously, but took them from his mother's hands and walked to the dressing room with Chi-Chi and Goten in tow. A few moments later, Gohan emerged from the dressing room in the blinding outfit. Chi-Chi's eyes widened with pride and love.   
  
"Oh, Gohan, you look wonderful. Doesn't he, Goten?" Goten looked at his older brother with a look of disgust and suspicion. Gohan caught the disapproving look and rolled his eyes slightly, showing Goten that he agreed. Chi-Chi looked at Goten, her temper starting to flare.   
  
"Well?" she growled at Goten and he jumped.  
  
"It looks…nice," Goten said, knowing that the wrong response from him would send him home without dinner. Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"I agree. Now, let's go pay for these," Chi-Chi commanded. Gohan walked back into the dressing room with Goten following him. Gohan looked down as he felt a tug on his pant leg.  
  
"I lied out there, Gohan. I think the outfit looks stupid," Goten whispered.  
  
"Me too, Goten. Me too." With that, Gohan disappeared into one of the stalls and began undressing. Once the offending outfit was off, he folded up the clothes and slid them under the door of the stall. "Hey Squirt," Gohan said, "Will you take those clothes out to mom?"  
  
"Sure thing Gohan," Goten said, smiling at Gohan's nickname for him. Once Goten was out of the dressing room, Gohan began getting dressed again. Looking at himself in the mirror as he dressed, he noticed the size of his muscles and immediately came up with a concern.   
  
Oh shit, Gohan thought to himself, I can't go to school wearing snug-fitting clothes. I mean, I've been training my body for so many years that physically, I have the body of a 25-year old, not a 17-year old. If they see how strong I am, the kids in my class are going to freak! I should just wear baggy clothing, but the clothes my mother bought for me are anything but. I wish she'd let me go to school in my regular clothes. Then I wouldn't be having this problem. Suddenly, an idea hit Gohan.   
  
I know! I'll dress in one of the outfits that mom bought me and then halfway to school, I'll change into a set of clothes that I'll have hidden in my bag. Yeah, that's a great idea! Mom'll never know if I change halfway to school and halfway home! Gohan thought happily as he buttoned up his shirt. He left the dressing room with a smile on his face. He quickly found his mother by sensing her ki.   
  
For a human, my mother sure has a high ki. There aren't many humans that I know with her power level except for Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien, Gohan said to himself. He walked up to his mother still with the huge smile on his face. Chi-Chi, when she caught sight of Gohan's grinning face, smiled as well.   
  
My son is so happy. I knew letting him go to school was the right idea. I've never seen him look so happy before, Chi-Chi thought contently.   
  
"So mom," Gohan said, still with a smile, "Have you paid for the clothes yet?"  
  
"Yes, Gohan, I have. Are you ready to go home and relax? You have a big day tomorrow and need all the energy you can get."  
  
"Yes mom," Gohan said, ready to agree with anything his mother said.  
  
"Good, then take these bags and let's go home." Gohan moved to pick up several full shopping bags in each hand, which presented no problem to him considering his strength.  
  
"Right mom, let's go home," Gohan said. Goten cheered.  
  
"Yea!! Finally, we can get out of here!" Goten exclaimed. Chi-Chi didn't even reprimand Goten for his outburst; she was too happy over Gohan's new cheerful attitude. 


	2. Love's Trials Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
----------Love's Trials----------  
The next morning, Gohan woke up with a small, sleepy smile on his face. Propping himself up on one arm, Gohan looked over at the clock, which read 5:45 in the morning, a full 45 minutes before his alarm was set to go off. Gohan looked over towards his window and saw the sun beginning to rise. Lying back down on his back, Gohan stretched, extending his limbs as he loosened up his muscles from their rest.   
  
It's too bad that I had to wake up. I was having this wonderful dream that dad came home. Gohan sighed as he got out of bed.   
  
"I wish dad were here," Gohan said to himself, "He could give me advice about going off to school and fitting in. Dad never had a hard time fitting in wherever he went because he was so comfortable wherever he went." Gohan paused to think about what he had just said. "Or it could be that he didn't care." Gohan shrugged and moved to put on his navy blue gi.   
  
Since I'm up early, I might as well do some warm-up exercises to wake up my body for the day ahead. It couldn't hurt, Gohan thought as he put on his shoes. Sneaking downstairs, Gohan left the house through the front door, being careful not to wake anyone up. Satisfied at his success of getting out of the house with no hassle, Gohan flew off to a small clearing not far from where his house was. It was a spot that he always used to train at because he was far enough to not do any damage to the house, but close enough to hear Chi-Chi's loud call for whatever meal was being served.   
  
After limbering up his body, Gohan moved to start off with push-ups, holding one arm behind his back and pushing himself up and down on one finger. It was more for his balance than his strength because balancing on one finger wasn't the easiest of tasks in the world. Gohan went through various warm-up exercises, waking his body up, before finishing off with a brief meditation session. He was almost finished with his meditation when he heard his mother's voice calling.   
  
"GOHAN!! Wherever you are, it's time to eat breakfast!!!"  
  
"Ok! Coming mom!" Gohan stood up and brushed off his gi. "And I was just finishing up too. She could have waited a couple more minutes." Gohan rushed back to his house and burst through the front door, whereupon the smell of his mother's cooking hit him full force. He turned the corner to enter the kitchen and found that the table was covered in food, more than enough to satisfy his Saiya-jin appetite.   
  
"Wow mom, you outdid yourself this time." Chi-Chi giggled.  
  
"Oh, nonsense Gohan. This is your first day of school and you deserve a big, hearty meal." Gohan smiled at his mother.  
  
"Thanks mom, this means a lot to me. You know, letting me go to school and all." Chi-Chi walked over to her son and put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Well, to be honest with you Gohan, I've noticed that over the years, you've become less and less happy. You're truly happy when you're around other people and I've noticed that when we go out shopping that you always look at crowds of kids your own age with this longing look on your face. And then I realized that I haven't been fair to you. I've spent so long building up your intelligence that I forgot to build up your social skills. I know you're smart enough, but I also think that you deserve to have friends too." Gohan stared speechlessly at his mother. Was he hearing the words that were coming out of her mouth?  
  
"Mom? Are you serious? Did you say what I think you just said?" Chi-Chi nodded. Gohan smiled and pulled his mother into a hug.  
  
"Mom, you're the best," Gohan smiled. Chi-Chi sniffed back a tear and pulled away to look at her son.  
  
"Well, Gohan, you better eat your breakfast before it gets cold. And hurry up. You need a bath. Were you training this morning?" Chi-Chi asked with one eyebrow raised suspiciously and a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, mom, I was. You know, to wake up my body." Gohan sat down at the table and began eating the food that Chi-Chi had prepared for him. Once the half Saiya-jin had finished his meal, he rushed over to the bathhouse and hurried to wash up so he could get dressed and be on his way to school. As he scrubbed his arms, Gohan realized something.   
  
"What am I going to do for lunch?" The teenage warrior was worried because of the amount of food that it took to quench his hunger. His mind mulled over the situation while he bathed and he was still thinking about it as he got out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked up to his room to get dressed. Gohan had gotten dressed and walked downstairs, ready to ask his mom the question. But, the moment Chi-Chi caught sight of Gohan, all questions from Gohan were out of the question.   
  
"Oh, Gohan, you look so nice. Turn around, let me see." Gohan did as instructed, showing his mother the pressed khakis and white button down shirt that she had picked out for him.  
  
"Gohan, you look so handsome. I bet all of the girls at school are going to go crazy over you." Gohan blushed and laughed uncomfortably.  
  
"Right mom, sure." Remembering his question, Gohan spoke up again.  
  
"Hey mom, what am I going to do about lunch and how am I going to carry so much food to school?" Chi-Chi smiled; she had just the solution. Walking over to the kitchen counter and pulling out a small capsule, Chi-Chi said, "Gohan here's your lunch." Gohan held out his hand as his mother placed the small capsule in his hand.   
  
"This…is my lunch?" Gohan asked incredulously, his voice rising to a squeak.   
  
"Before you object completely, let me explain. I had Bulma create a capsule that holds a 20-foot long table, all of it full of food. So you can carry a lunch that's big enough to sate your appetite, but fits in your bag." Gohan gasped at the invention.  
  
"Wow! Bulma is a genius. I'll have to thank her the next time I see her." Gohan looked over at the clock, which read 7:05.  
  
"Oh Kami, I have go or I'll be late." Giving Chi-Chi a quick kiss on the cheek, Gohan said, "Bye mom, I'll see you when I get home." Gohan pocketed the capsule, threw his bag over his shoulder, and rushed out the door, taking to the air naturally.  
  
"Bye Gohan! Have a good day at school!" Gohan heard Chi-Chi yell after him and he turned back, giving his mother a wave. Chi-Chi sighed. "My son, off to school. One day, he's going to turn into a scholar. I just know it."  
  
***  
After about 5 minutes of flying, Gohan landed on the ground, surrounded by trees.   
"Good, now I can change my clothes." Putting his bag on the ground, Gohan took out the clothes he planned on wearing that day: a pair of jeans and an oversized black button up shirt. Gohan undressed in the middle of the woods, throwing his clothes to the ground, and put on the jeans and the black shirt. When he turned around to fold up his other outfit, he found it nowhere to be seen.   
  
"Oh no," Gohan grumbled, "Why did this have to happen to me?" His eyes quickly scanning the area, he found the culprit. He sighed in frustration as he spotted a little yellow dinosaur with his khakis and white shirt in its mouth.   
  
"Get back here!" Gohan said, diving for the small creature. The small dinosaur cleverly evaded his grasp, hopping up to a tree, beginning the chase.   
  
"Hey, come on little guy, give me back my clothes!" Gohan said to the dinosaur. He jumped up into the air to grab the dinosaur from its perch on a branch, but the dinosaur seemed to anticipate it and moved out of the way.   
  
"Kami," Gohan said, watching the dinosaur move to another branch, "For such a small creature, you sure are fast." For the next 20 minutes, Gohan chased the little creature around the wood, trying desperately to get his clothes back. Gohan emerged the victor of the battle, but it seemed that the little dinosaur had gotten the best of Gohan because now there was no way that Gohan could get to school on time.   
  
"Oh no, even if I go Super Saiya-jin, I won't make it on time. But, it'll prevent me from being more late, so I better go Super Saiya-jin." Gohan concentrated his power and raised its level, immediately achieving the first level of a Super Saiya-jin. Quickly folding up his clothes and putting them into his bag, Gohan once again threw his bag over his shoulder and took off, flying at his top speed, hoping to make it to school not too much after the first bell rang.   
  
Luckily for me, mom showed me where Orange Star High School was the other day or else this would be even worse. Still, this is a crappy way to start my first day of school, Gohan thought as he raced to school. About 35 minutes later, Gohan landed on the roof of his new school.   
  
The moment he landed, he powered down and rushed through the roof door and down the stairs to the first floor. He searched, with no avail, through the first floor for the administration office to get his map and his class schedule, wandering through hallway after hallway. Gohan threw his hands up in the air, feeling ready to tear his own hair out from its roots.   
  
"If only I could…ah there!" Gohan said, spotting a fellow student walking down the hallway. He rushed over to the blonde girl and said, "Excuse me, but do you where I could find the front office." The girl's eyes widened in appreciation as she spotted Gohan.   
  
Wow, he's really cute, She thought. Now, calm down, Hiromi, keep your cool. You have a really cute guy talking to you, don't blow it, Hiromi thought. "Um, yeah," Hiromi said, "It's just around the corner." Gohan saw the end of the hallway not 5 feet away from him, so he walked over to the junction and peered down the hallway, immediately spotting the sign that said "Main Office". Turning around to face the girl, Gohan said, "Thanks." Gohan started to walk away when he remembered his manners, so he turned around and walked back over to Hiromi.  
  
"Oh, by the way, my name's Gohan. It was nice to meet you."  
  
"My name's Hiromi, it's a pleasure." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later," he said before disappearing down the hallway. Hiromi smiled and went on her way back to class.   
  
***  
"Well class, it seems that our new student is running late," the middle-aged teacher sighed, checking the clock. This new homeroom student of his was 5 minutes late, according to his clock.   
  
"Maybe he's having a hard time finding his way around," Eraser said, propping her elbows up on the desk.  
  
"That could very well be, Eraser," the teacher said. He paused before saying, "We'll give this new student a couple more minutes before we move on with homeroom." As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in," the teacher called. The door opened and a tall teenage boy with black, spiky hair wearing a black shirt and jeans stepped into the classroom. The girls all froze; it was hard not to notice that although his appearance was a little on the thin side, he was really very good-looking.  
  
"Well, come to the front of the class, boy, and introduce yourself." Gohan walked to the front of the class and peered out over his new classmates. Tugging at his collar nervously, Gohan began to speak.  
  
"Well, my name is Son Gohan." The teacher smiled.  
  
"Tell us a little bit about yourself, Gohan, so we can get to know you," the teacher said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well," Gohan said, "I like to read." This comment earned him many snickers from his audience. "And I also like to do martial arts." One guy spoke up.  
  
"There's no way he can do martial arts. He's too wimpy." Gohan glared at the blond guy. Don't judge a book by its cover. I could kick your butt if I wanted to, you creep, Gohan thought. No sooner did those thoughts fill his mind did someone else speak the same words in his defense.  
  
"Don't judge a book by its cover. He could kick your butt if he wanted to, Sharpener. And if he couldn't, then I would kick your butt for him." Gohan's eyes rushed to see who had spoken in his defense and his eyes widened when he spotted her. She was standing up, her fists clenched, and she was glaring at the blond guy. It wasn't her looks that caught her attention, though she was no doubt beautiful, it was her spirit and the strength of her ki.   
  
I think her ki may even be stronger than mom's. God, she's beautiful to boot Gohan thought.  
  
"Videl, Sharpener," the teacher called out, "Be quiet and take your seats." Turning back to Gohan, he said, "Is there anything else you would like to add?"  
  
"Um, no sir, there isn't." The teacher nodded.  
  
"Well, then, take a seat."  
  
"Where?" Gohan asked. The male teacher scanned the rows of seats before spotting one.  
  
"How about next to Videl up there." Gohan was smiling inside.  
  
"Ok, sir," Gohan said, moving to take his seat next to Videl. As Gohan hurried to sit down, the teacher spoke up.  
  
"I hope you students all take time to get to know Gohan and make him a part of the Orange Star High School community and to learn a little from him. He was too smart to take the entrance exam for this school and if he had taken them, he would have gotten perfect scores. You could all follow his example and study as hard as he has." Gohan blushed as all eyes fell on him and he quickly ducked into his seat, slouching as if to hide himself from the rest of the class. After that embarrassing moment, homeroom went off without a hitch and gradually faded into math class.   
  
When Gohan saw what the rest of his classmates were doing in math, Gohan immediately became bored. Slowly, from boredom, Gohan nodded off to sleep, his head pillowed on his arms. Videl heard the soft breathing coming from her left and tuned out the teacher's lecture about the six different trigonometric functions to look over at Gohan, who was fast asleep. Smiling briefly at him, Videl took a moment just to study his face, like she was memorizing it.   
  
I do have to admit, he's not that bad looking, Videl thought to herself, But if I don't wake him up soon, Sensei is going to flip. And it's only his first day here. He doesn't need to get in trouble on his first day. Videl laid a hand on Gohan's shoulder, shaking him gently. This elicited a small groan from Gohan, followed by, "No, Piccolo, I don't wanna train any more." Videl's brows furrowed slightly as she heard Gohan's quiet words.   
  
Train? Train for what? Videl thought before she shook him again.  
  
"Psst, Gohan, wake up," Videl whispered, hoping that Gohan would be lucky and the teacher wouldn't notice that he was asleep. Luck just didn't seem to be on Gohan's side that morning. The teacher turned around to face the class to give the students the homework and noticed that his new student was sleeping. His temper flaring, the teacher called out to Gohan.  
  
"GOHAN!" the teacher yelled. Gohan shot up.  
  
"I'm sorry Piccolo. I'll practice the Makankosappo technique with you. Just don't punish me," Gohan yelled, not knowing where he was for a brief moment and still caught up in his dream. This outburst caused some of the students to laugh, but the teacher was fuming.  
  
"I am not this Piccolo person and I don't know what technique you're talking about Son Gohan, but it seems that you woke up just in time for the end of class. I'll let you off this time, seeing how as it's your first day, but don't fall asleep in my class again, do you hear?"  
  
"I understand sir," Gohan mumbled, not believing his outburst. Gohan gathered his bag and rushed out the door, joining the herd of students that was maneuvering through the hallways. Gohan was walking, his head in the clouds, when he heard his name being called.   
  
"Hey, Gohan, wait up!" Gohan turned around to find Videl rushing to catch up to him. Gohan smiled and stopped walking.  
  
"Oh, hey. Did you want something?" Gohan asked, curiosity seeping into his voice.  
  
"I just wanted to formally introduce myself," Videl said as she approached Gohan, "My name's Satan Videl," she said matter-of-factly. Gohan's eyes widened.  
  
"Satan? Like Satan Hercule?" Videl nodded.  
  
"Yup, I'm the daughter of the man who defeated Cell," Videl stated proudly.   
  
If only you knew, Gohan said to himself. Very few people knew that it was Gohan, not Satan Hercule, who destroyed Cell 6 years before. Videl noticed that Gohan wasn't very comfortable with the subject of Cell, so she moved onto a different one.  
  
"So, why did you fall asleep in the middle of class?" Gohan's mood immediately brightened.  
  
"Oh, I already learned that math," Gohan stated as the two started walking down the hallway.  
  
"When?" Videl questioned, wanting to know exactly how smart Gohan was.  
  
"Oh, when I was 12."  
  
"When were you 12?" Videl exclaimed. Gohan smirked.  
  
"What, is there an echo in here or something?" Videl ignored Gohan's quip.  
  
"Wow, you must be really smart, Gohan. I don't know anybody our age that learned pre-calculus when they were 12." Gohan scratched his head.  
  
"Yeah, well, my mom made me learn it. She's wanted me to be a scholar for as long as I can remember." The two turned a corner.  
  
"Do you want to be a scholar?" Videl asked.  
  
"I don't know. When I was little, I wanted to be a fighter, but now, I guess I want to be a scholar. When I started studying heavily, I was doing it for my mother. My studies were the only thing that kept her mind off of my father's death." Videl hesitated before saying her next words.  
  
"When did your father die?" she asked quietly.  
  
"On May 26th six years ago," Gohan said solemnly.  
  
"That's the day of the Cell Games. Did your dad compete in the Cell Games, Gohan?" Gohan lied and shook his head.  
  
"Well, then how did he die?"  
  
"He was killed," Gohan stated simply, his voice slightly higher than a whisper.  
  
"Oh," Videl whispered. I need to get our conversation off of this depressing topic, Videl said to herself.  
  
"So," Videl said slowly, "What class do you have next?"   
  
"I don't know; let's check." Gohan pulled his class schedule out of his pocket and looked it over.  
  
"I have history. What about you Videl?" Videl gave Gohan a smile.  
  
"I do too. Come on, I'll show you where it is." Videl walked ahead of him, leaving Gohan to follow. There's something a little off about him and I don't know what. But I'll find out. It won't be that bad; all I'll have to do is get to know him, which shouldn't be that hard. He seems really nice. Besides, he's pretty good-looking as well. But I will find out what makes him so odd, I swear or my name isn't Satan Videl. 


	3. Love's Trials Chapter 3

Gohan peered out from behind the boys' locker room door, slightly embarrassed at what he was wearing.   
  
"Dende, why do we have to wear PE uniforms, anyways?" Gohan asked himself as he snuck his head back in to the boys' locker room and looked down at his clothing. The PE uniform consisted of a thick-strapped tank top and knee length shorts.   
  
I didn't want anyone to see strong I am compared to the other guys. Mom told me last night not to make myself stand out in any way or else I'll have a harder time fitting in. That's why I wore loose-fitting clothes that covered my arms and legs so people wouldn't see how different I am from them. Plus, this is slightly embarrassing. All day long, I've been harassed by girls who obviously think I'm "cute"; this is just going to add more fuel to the fire, Gohan thought with a sigh. Gohan jumped as a loud voice called out his name for the second time that day.   
  
"GOHAN!! I saw you back there, hiding behind the door. Now get out here; it's time for class to start!!"   
  
"Yes, Sensei!" Gohan called out through the door. Gohan cringed and sent a silent prayer to the young guardian of the earth.  
  
"Oh please let this go by smoothly and calmly," Gohan whispered before pushing open the door and walking out. The moment he did, he felt all eyes rest on him and he regretted walking out that door. It didn't take Gohan long to decipher the looks he was receiving from everyone.   
  
The looks on the guys' faces, although masked by indifference, told Gohan that they were envious of the attention he was receiving from the girls, who were looking at Gohan with lust and awe in their eyes; Gohan just wanted to curl up and die. Even Videl couldn't keep her eyes off of Gohan the moment he entered the gym; it was hard to remove her eyes from him with his perfectly formed body. The sight of his muscular body made her feel light-headed and caused an unknown fluttery feeling to appear in her stomach.   
  
What's wrong with me? Why do I feel myself getting light-headed? Videl thought, quickly shaking away the feeling, Anyway, I wonder how he got such a wonderful body? Could it be from doing martial arts? Videl thought before dismissing the idea. No, martial arts doesn't build up that type of muscle. I wonder how he got so strong. He looks like he could carry 5 people and not even break a sweat, Videl thought, the direction of her stare never leaving Gohan's body. As Videl saw the direction in which Gohan was headed, she blushed and quickly looked away, unconsciously not wanting Gohan to see that she was beginning to become attracted to him.   
  
"Hey Videl," Gohan said cheerfully as he approached her.  
  
"Oh, hey Gohan," Videl mumbled. Gohan noticed her nervous behavior and his brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Are you ok, Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl turned towards Gohan with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" she snapped. Gohan held his hands up defensively.  
  
"Ok, ok, calm down. I was just asking." Gohan gave her a small smile and Videl relaxed, returning the same smile as well.   
  
"Ok class," the PE coach bellowed, "Since last Friday the girls played volleyball and the guys did the mile, we're going to switch it around. Today, the girls are going to run the mile and the guys are going to play baseball." (A.N: I didn't know when I planned out this story that in the real DBZ episode, they really played baseball. Isn't that a funny coincidence? It was only after I did some more research on The Great Saiyaman Saga did I find out that a scene w/Gohan playing baseball really happened. Sorry for interrupting the story. Back to your regularly scheduled reading.) Gohan froze.   
  
I've never played baseball before. What am I going to do? Yamcha's told me some about baseball, but I haven't even seen a game played before. Aw man, I'm screwed, Gohan thought.  
  
"But first," the coach continued, "We're going to warm up with some sit-ups and push-ups." Gohan smiled.   
  
Finally, something I can do.   
  
"Ok, everyone on the mats. MOVE!" the coach yelled. Everyone rushed to the mats that were on the other side of the gym.  
  
"Alright, we're going to start with sit-ups. All of you, 100 sit-ups." The class of 40 students got to work on the sit-ups, knowing that any delay would get them yelled at. Gohan took a spot next to Videl on the mats and proceeded to do the same number of sit-ups that everyone else was doing.   
  
100 sit-ups? Is this all? I could do these in my sleep, Gohan thought. He glanced over to his right and saw that his classmates were having trouble, most of them out of breath. He then looked over to the other side and saw that most everyone was having trouble too, except for a few people, Videl included. Gohan inwardly smiled. I knew she was strong. A human would have to be really strong in order to do 100 sit-ups without breaking a sweat. After about 5 minutes, although not everyone was finished with the required number of sit-ups, the coach yelled at them to stop.   
  
"Ok, now it's time for push-ups. I know these are hard, but I want you to do at least 20 of them, ok?" The group of students nodded.  
  
"Well, get to it!" the teacher called out. Everyone got down at started doing push-ups, except for Gohan, who looked like he was thinking carefully about something. The coach immediately noticed that Gohan was not following class directions and he went over to his new student.   
  
"Gohan, what do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be doing push-ups with the rest of your class." Gohan smiled.  
  
"I know, Sensei," Gohan said, "I'll get right to them." The PE teacher eyed Gohan suspiciously as he started doing his push-ups.   
  
Alright, since I used my right arm to push me up and down this morning, I'll use my left arm this time, Gohan thought, totally focused on the task at hand. Lying flat on the ground, Gohan put his right arm behind his back and pushed himself up with his left hand, eventually balancing himself on one finger. Once he had gotten his balance, Gohan began pushing himself up and down. The coach watched in awe.   
  
"My Kami, boy, how did you learn to do that?" he asked, drawing all of the attention on Gohan, who just didn't care anymore.  
  
"Years of training. Normal push-ups don't hold any challenge for me, so one of the people who trained me in martial arts taught me this technique when I needed something to challenge me," Gohan said as he went through with the exercise. All of the students now crowded around him, watching the new student show his stuff. The guys were too amazed to be jealous of Gohan's strength and the girls were practically drooling as they saw the muscles in his left arm flex with every upward motion.   
  
While Gohan was going his push-ups, he managed to look over at Videl. He felt himself go weak as he caught the look in her eyes, a look of awe and wonder. Upon seeing the look, Gohan blushed and became flustered, immediately losing his balance and toppling over, landing on his right side. Gohan grunted in shock as he hit the mat below and, to his utter embarrassment, found that some of the students were laughing at him.   
  
"Smooth move there, strong guy," one girl called out sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, for someone who looks as strong as you do, you sure are a klutz," a guy called out. Gohan felt his face go red and he picked himself off of the ground.   
  
"Heh heh, I slipped," Gohan mumbled, his eyes cast on the ground. The PE teacher shook his head to clear it.   
  
What a strange new student, the coach thought.   
  
"Alright," the coach said, moving on, "It's time for the girls to do the mile and for the guys to go play baseball. Now move, on the double!" The class immediately obeyed and split up to do their designated activities. Gohan stayed in the back of the group as all of the guys in his class moved out of the gym to the baseball field. After the group reached the perfect-looking baseball field and picked out baseball gloves, Sharpener stepped forward, along with another guy named Lapez.   
  
"Alright," Sharpener said to the rest of the guys, "Lapez and I are going to be team captains." With a smirk, Sharpener turned to Lapez.   
  
"So buddy, who goes first in picking teams?" Sharpener asked the shorter guy.  
  
"You can go first, Sharpener, it's no problem," Lapez said with an indifferent tone of voice.  
  
"Alright, I will go first." Sharpener wasted no time in picking his first teammate.  
  
"Ok, I pick the new guy. Gohan, you're on my team."  
  
"Oh, sure," Gohan said jovially, rushing to stand by Sharpener. As Lapez started carefully making his decision as to he wanted on his team, Sharpener said, "Hey man, sorry about what I said this morning. I meant nothing by it. Peace?" Sharpener held out his hand, waiting for Gohan to accept his peace offering. Gohan took it in stride.  
  
"Peace," Gohan said, taking Sharpener's hand and shaking it. Once they pulled hands away, Sharpener commented.  
  
"That is one strong grip you have there, smart boy. Just how long have you been training in martial arts?" Sharpener asked.  
  
"Oh, since I was about 5 or so."  
  
"That's quite a bit of time, Gohan." Suddenly a voice called out.  
  
"Sharpener, come on, it's your turn to pick." Sharpener turned towards the source of the voice.  
  
"Just for that, you don't get to be on my team." Sharpener proceeded to pick someone to be one his team, then Lapez went, and so on until everyone was on a team.   
  
"Ok," Lapez said after a brief conversation with Sharpener, "My team is up to bat first."  
  
"So I guess my team's in the outfield. Come on, everyone let's get this show on the road," Sharpener said as he started walking towards the pitcher's mound. Gohan quickly caught up to Sharpener and said, "Is it too late to tell you now that I've never played baseball in my life?" This caught Sharpener dead in his tracks. He turned around and looked at Gohan, wide-eyed.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you've never held a baseball bat or used a baseball glove before?" Gohan shook his head and Sharpener sighed.  
  
"Ok, Gohan, here's how you play. Someone hits this ball," Sharpener held up a slightly worn baseball, "With a bat and whoever's close to it on the other team tries to catch it so that player will be out and won't be able to run the bases. After a team has three outs, then the next team goes up to bat. If you hit the ball, then you get to run around the bases and if you get tagged by the ball, then you get out." Gohan thought about this for a moment.  
  
"Ok," Gohan said, "So what do you want me to do?" Sharpener looked away from Gohan to survey the field. Sharpener soon had a decision.  
  
"I want you to go to center field. Right there in the middle," Sharpener said, pointing to a spot at the way end of the field, "and if you get the ball, throw it to me, ok?" Gohan nodded and turned to run to where Sharpener told him. Sharpener shook his head in disbelief before turning around, ready to pitch to the first hitter. Gohan hadn't seen much action way out in center field, so he allowed his mind to wander and didn't notice that a few hitters had come and go. Lapez stepped up to the plate and readied himself for the pitch. Sharpener gave him a sly smile.   
  
He'll never hit this pitch; I'll make sure of it, Sharpener thought. The ball was pitched and it hurled straight for Lapez and, much to Sharpener's surprise, he smacked it with the bat, causing it to fly in Gohan's direction. Sharpener saw the direction in which the ball was headed and tried to warn a spaced out Gohan.  
  
"GOHAN!! WATCH OUT!" Sharpener called, but it was too late. Gohan found himself being knocked out of his daydreams by the ball pelting him in the head. As it fell to the ground, Gohan rubbed his abused head.  
  
"What the…" Gohan muttered, looking down to see the baseball. Oh, the ball. Now, what did Sharpener tell me to do with it again? Gohan thought, scratching his head in a move that resembled his father.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Gohan exclaimed, "I'm supposed to throw it to Sharpener." Pulling back his arm, Gohan said, "Here it goes. Don't throw it too hard, Gohan." Gohan lobbed the ball to Sharpener at an inhuman speed. Sharpener saw the ball flying for him and he felt a fear he never felt before.   
  
"Oh-no," he squeaked. At the last moment, Sharpener ducked, the ball whizzing past his head and heading for the catcher. The catcher also saw the rapidly approaching projectile and hurriedly dodged it, allowing the ball to go right through the wire fence, the dugout wall, and clear across the street that was behind the baseball field.   
  
The entire group of baseball-playing students stopped and stared in disbelief at the smoking holes in the fence and dugout wall. A couple of guys even fainted, including the catcher. Sharpener was, to say the least, shaken up by the whole (ha ha, get it? Whole…hole…hehehe…never mind, bad pun) experience. Everyone stared at Gohan like he was an alien (AN: if they only knew…) as he ran towards the pitcher's mound.   
  
"Hey," Gohan called, "Did I get him out? How many outs…does…that…make?" Gohan slowed down as he neared Sharpener, one eyebrow cocked at everyone's flabbergasted looks.   
  
"Guys, what's wrong? Did something happen? Why are you staring at me like that?" One guy with brown hair and wearing a yellow shirt walked over to Gohan and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? Did you see the holes you made in the fence and the dugout wall? How did you do it?" the guy asked, his mellow voice slightly shaky. Gohan's brow furrowed as he tried to understand what the guy was talking about. His gaze eventually settled on the two smoky holes that he created with his throw. Mentally, Gohan was smacking himself.   
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid. Mom told you to watch your strength and so what do you go and do? You do things that no normal human can do, you idiot, Gohan thought angrily. Gohan showed no sighs of his internal anger as he struggled to come up with an answer.   
  
"Um, beginner's luck," Gohan said, though it sounded to him more of a question than a statement. The guy who still had a hand on Gohan's shoulder laughed abruptly and loudly, trying to shake off the incident.  
  
"Yeah, must be beginner's luck." The guy turned around and began walking away.   
  
"Right," he whispered, his face contorted in a disbelieving look, "if that's beginner's luck, then I'm a monkey's uncle." Gohan cleared his throat and looked at Sharpener.  
  
"So…who's up to bat now?" Gohan asked with a nervous edge to his voice. Sharpener shook his head to regain his wits and said, "We are, buddy. Come on, let's get to the dugout."  
  
"Sure thing, Sharpener." The two teams switched places, Lapez's team heading for outfield and Sharpener's team going to sit in the dugout. Two batters went, each of them hitting singles, which placed them on first and second base. Sharpener went third, stepping up to the plate and holding the bat like a pro. Videl, who was the first one finished running the mile, sat down in the bleachers to watch the game. Luckily, she hadn't seen Gohan's throw or else Gohan would never be able to face her again; it was bad enough for Gohan that all of the guys had seen it.   
  
"Come on, Sharpener," Videl yelled, "Hit a home run and cream these guys!" Sharpener smiled at one of his best friends.  
  
"No problem, Videl," Sharpener yelled back. Videl watched intently as Lapez, who was the pitcher, threw the ball for Sharpener, intending to get him out. But, instead of getting him out, Lapez got the second best thing: Sharpener too hit a single, one of his worst hits ever. Disappointed at the crappy hit, Sharpener ran to first base, making the bases full. Gohan, who was watching the game intently, barely felt the elbow that was nudging him.  
  
"Hey, you're up at bat," one of his teammates said.  
  
"Already? Gosh, that was quick," Gohan said as he stood up and picked the bat up from off the ground. The guy who nudged him said, to no one in particular, "If he can hit as hard as he can throw, he'll bring everyone home, including himself." As Gohan took his place at home plate, mimicking everyone else's pose up at bat, he forced his power level to go down.   
  
Ok Gohan, don't hit it so hard. Loosely grip the bat and lightly swing so you won't sent the ball halfway across the galaxy, a voice inside Gohan chided. The ball was pitched and as it neared Gohan, he swung…and missed. The only thing that went flying was the bat that he held in his hands and he winced as it hit the metal fence.   
  
Whoops, guess I held it TOO loosely. The members on the other team snickered as they saw the bat fly out of Gohan's hands and hit the batter's cage. Videl's hand smacked her forehead. Oh no, don't tell me Gohan's never played baseball before. Lapez signaled everyone to move in closer as Gohan retrieved the bat.   
  
"Ok, you guys," said Lapez with a slight sneer, "This guy may be a powerful thrower, but he's no hitter. Move closer, guys, we have a wussy hitter on our hands." Gohan's eyes narrowed as he heard the words and his Saiya-jin anger and pride took over, ruling out over his common sense.   
  
"Wussy hitter", eh? Well, I'll fix their little red wagons. Goten, this one's for you. I hope you like your new toy, squirt, Gohan thought, his mind focused on showing all of them just how much of a "wussy hitter" he was. Gohan stepped up to the plate, bat in hand, and threw his best glare at Lapez while searching for Goten's signature energy, finding it with a malicious smile. Gohan could always tell his brother's ki from any distance; he had gotten used to having to search for Goten whenever he wandered too far from home.   
  
Ooh, Gohan looks pissed, Videl thought, I wonder what he has in mind? I can tell he has a plan or something. Videl and Sharpener watched closely as Lapez wound up for the pitch. The ball was released and everyone held their breath, waiting to see what would happen next. Would Gohan miss? Would the bat fly out of his hands again? With a loud crack, Gohan hit the ball and set it flying into the air. All eyes watched the ball as it flew out of the park and over the horizon, never to be seen again.  
  
***  
Somewhere else, out in the middle of the forest, a little boy with spiky black hair, much like the hair of our main character, was lying idly in the middle of a field when out of nowhere, a ball hit him in the head. Goten sat up with a start, watching confusedly as the ball landed in his lap. Picking up the round object, Goten could immediately feel his brother's energy surrounding the ball and a goofy grin appeared on the small boy's face.   
  
"I don't care if you can't hear me! Thank you, Gohan!" he shouted to the forest, hoping that somehow, his big brother knew how much he appreciated the gift.  
  
***  
Back at Orange Star High School, the eyes that were focused on the ball left the ball once it was out of sight and refocused on Gohan, who set the bat down on the ground and proceeded to run slowly around the bases. Everyone followed Gohan as he rounded the bases. He slowed as he approached home plate, coming to a complete stop as his toes reached home plate. With a moment of spontaneity, Gohan hopped onto home plate, causing a small cloud of dust to rise off the ground, before he walked off, heading for the dugout where Sharpener was waiting to congratulate Gohan.   
  
"Good job, Gohan," Sharpener said, "That was an awesome homerun you hit there. I've never seen anything like it." The coach, who had seen Gohan's great hit, approached the half Saiya-jin, whose angry look faded into the normal peaceful look that Gohan's classmates were used to.   
  
"Gohan, that was amazing. I haven't seen a homerun that good since the all time greatest baseball player." Gohan looked at his PE sensei with a confused look.  
  
"Who do you mean?" Gohan asked. The coach continued on as if Gohan hadn't even spoke.  
  
"I mean, the only person that I know that could hit a ball that far is the great Yamcha." Gohan's eyes widened in recognition and happiness at the mention of one of his close family friends.  
  
"You mean you know Yamcha too? Isn't he a great guy? You know, he told me that I'd be a natural at baseball. He tried to teach me how to play, but my mom yelled at him, telling him that I needed to concentrate on my studies, and she made him chop firewood for us as punishment for daring to suggest that I take time away from my studies." Gohan stopped talking at all of the wide-eyed looks he was getting.   
  
"What? What did I do this time?"   
  
"You actually know Yamcha?" Sharpener asked, his mouth slack with amazement.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said like it was nothing, "He's a close family friend. I've known him ever since I was 4. What's so big about Yamcha? I mean, he's a great martial artist, but is he really famous for that?" Everyone looked at Gohan to see if he were joking, but the innocent and clueless eyes told them that he wasn't.  
  
"Hello," Sharpener said loudly, hitting Gohan lightly on the side of his head, "Where were you born? In a barn? Yamcha's only the greatest baseball player in history." Gohan's face only looked more confused.  
  
"He plays baseball professionally? Hm, I never knew that. (AN: picture everyone fainting Anime style here) I knew he liked to play baseball, but I never knew he did it professionally. I'll have to ask him about that this weekend. I think he's coming over for dinner." Gohan looked around to see everyone walking away, shaking their heads at him. They all had one thought about Gohan: Clueless.   
  
"Hey guys, I don't get it. What's wrong?" Gohan looked pensive as the rest of the guys walked away, putting away their gear.   
  
"Hm, must have been something I said," Gohan said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh well," he continued, walking into the gym to join the rest of his class.   
  
***  
At the end of the day, Gohan was trying to open his locker using the combination that was given to him along with his class schedule. He groaned in frustration and resisted the urge to slam his fist into the flimsy metal door after his fourth try-and-fail attempt at opening his locker.   
  
"Stupid locker, stupid lock, stupid combination," Gohan muttered to himself as he continued to struggle.  
  
"Having problems?" a female voice asked him. Gohan looked to his left to see Videl standing there.  
  
"Yes, I am," Gohan said, "My locker won't open and I've just about given up. I think I'm going to use the not-so-gentle approach to this." Videl's brow knit together in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. Gohan smiled mischievously as he gave the locker handle a slight tug. The lock broke and the door opened.  
  
"That," Gohan simply. Videl leaned in to inspect what Gohan had done.  
  
"You know," she drawled, "You will have to pay for that broken lock." Gohan shrugged.  
  
"But that means that they'll replace it with a new one that actually works. So, in some ways, my violent action was beneficial."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it was," Videl said with a laugh. She leaned against a locker and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"So, how was your first day at Orange Star High School? With the exception of your locker, I mean." Gohan raised an eyebrow in speculation.  
  
"Well, it went by pretty well. Though PE was a little nerve-wracking," said Gohan thoughtfully. Videl's eyes brightened as she remembered something to tell Gohan.  
  
"Hey, speaking of PE, congratulations on your homerun." Gohan blushed.  
  
"You mean you saw it too?" he asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Yeah, of course I saw it. I was sitting in the bleachers when it happened. And I must say you have one hell of an arm there Gohan. You could be the next Yamcha." Gohan moaned and closed his locker, leaning his forehead up against it.  
  
"Could we please not talk about Yamcha?" Gohan pleaded.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with Yamcha?" Videl asked, confusion written all over her face.  
  
"I already got harassed about Yamcha earlier for knowing him and not knowing that he played professional baseball."  
  
"What?" Videl squawked, "You know Yamcha, but you didn't know that he played baseball professionally?" Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, I didn't. For as long as I've known Yamcha, I've known and respected him for his martial arts abilities. I knew he was interested in baseball, but he hasn't told me that he plays professionally and I've never asked."  
  
"Well, that's a little understandable," Videl said, "It's pretty cool that you're friends with a famous celebrity."  
  
"Yeah, well you're the daughter of a famous celebrity," Gohan shot back. Videl gave a little half-smile and shrugged off Gohan's comment.  
  
"Yeah, so I am, what's it to you?" Videl asked, her tone becoming threatening.  
  
"N-nothing," Gohan said hurriedly. Videl chuckled.  
"I was just kidding Gohan," Videl said as Gohan threw his bag over his shoulder. The two of them began moving down the hallway towards the entrance to the school.  
  
"So," Videl said, changing the subject, "Where do you live?"  
  
"Oh, the 439 Mountain Area," Gohan said nonchalantly.  
  
"What?" Videl asked, disbelief written all over her face. Seeing this look, Gohan rushed to explain, even if his explanation was a lie.  
  
"But I have a small house outside of Satan City," Gohan finished, lying through his teeth. Videl sighed with relief.  
  
"Phew! For a moment there, I thought you commuted all the way to school everyday. You'd never sleep if you did. The 439 Mountain Area is at least a 5-hour drive away, if not farther," Videl said as the two walked through the school's entrance. Videl immediately spotted her yellow jet and said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Gohan."  
  
"Sure, bye Videl!" Videl ran off, waving at Gohan from over her shoulder. Gohan waved back, a huge smile on his face. He watched as Videl climbed into her jet, started it up and took off.   
  
I wonder why she flies that thing? Hmm, her dad must have gotten it for her instead of a car, Gohan thought as she flew away. Making sure that no one was around, Gohan walked over to the edge of the building and rounded the corner, where he immediately jumped up into the air, flying 4 stories into the air to land on top of the roof. Gohan made sure that his bag was firmly connected and settled properly over his chest before launching himself into the air, a faint ki trail following behind him as he flew home.  
  
***  
"So Gohan, how was school today?" Chi-Chi asked that night at dinner. Gohan pulled himself away from his food and answered his mother.  
  
"Oh, it was great. I had a lot of fun," Gohan replied with a smile. Chi-Chi smiled as well.  
  
"That's nice. Did you make any friends?" she asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I made friends with this guy named Sharpener. He was a little arrogant when I first met him, but he turned out to be pretty cool. Oh, and then there's this girl I met. She's pretty cool too. Her name is Videl and she's really nice and really smart. She's in almost all of my classes and she helped me around today. I really like her; she's nice." Goten's eyes filled with a mischievous glint.  
  
"Ooh, Gohan's got a girlfriend, Gohan's got a girlfriend," Goten taunted. Gohan blushed furiously and ground his knuckles into his little brother's head.  
  
"Shut up, Goten," Gohan said, trying to intimidate Goten, but the younger child was giggling. Chi-Chi looked at Gohan carefully, noting the flushed cheeks.   
  
Oh, he likes this girl, alright. I can't wait to meet her already, Chi-Chi thought with a sly grin, which went by unnoticed by either Gohan or Goten.  
  
"Gohan, you didn't do anything today that would make you stick out too much, did you?" Chi-Chi asked, one eyebrow raised. Gohan gulped nervously.  
  
"I did, but they were all by accident." Chi-Chi glared slightly.  
  
"Explain," she commanded.  
  
"Well, first, my PE teacher made me walk out wearing the PE uniform, which totally made me stick out physically. And then, we played baseball, which is where everything went wrong. First, I accidentally threw the ball too hard and it went through the fence and a wall. And then, when it was my turn at bat, I hit the ball too hard and it went flying…."  
  
"And I caught it!" Goten said triumphantly. Gohan smiled.  
  
"So, you did get it!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Yup! Thanks Gohan!" Gohan smiled at his younger sibling.  
  
"No problem," Gohan said before continuing where he left off. "But, my classmates didn't think much of it. Actually, they compared me to Yamcha."  
  
"Yamcha? Why Yamcha?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Well, it turns out that Yamcha is this famous baseball player. Did you know that mom?"  
  
"No," Chi-Chi said with a shake of her head, "I didn't know that. He's never mentioned it. I'll have to ask him about that."  
  
"Yeah, everyone was amazed when I said I knew him. It was almost like I knew Kami or something…which I do, actually," Gohan said before shoveling food into his mouth; he had had a long day and he was hungry. Chi-Chi smiled contently.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you had a good day at school and that you made friends. The most important thing is that you're happy with your school." Gohan only nodded as he vigorously continued to eat his food 


	4. Love's Trials Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
----------Love's Trials-----------  
-The next day-  
Gohan furiously scribbled down notes as his physics teacher gave a lecture. Physics, to Gohan, was the only subject that might give him any trouble during the school year so he was determined to work extra hard in that class. The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and Gohan dropped his pen. Using his other hand to massage the cramp in his right hand, he listened as the teacher gave follow-up announcements.   
  
"Ok, tomorrow we'll continue discussing the topic of thermodynamics. Now, it's time to head over to the assembly hall."   
  
Assembly hall? What's going on? Gohan thought to himself as he packed up his things and headed out into the hallway, following the crowd of students. He wore a perpetually confused look, trying to figure out what was going on and was relieved when he found Videl.   
  
"Hey, Videl!" he called out. Videl heard his voice over the din of students and turned around to see him rapidly moving towards her.   
  
"Hey Gohan, what's up?" she asked as he started walking next to her.  
  
"Well, actually, that's what I was going to ask you." he said, "Where is everyone going? What's this assembly all about?"  
  
"Oh, that's right, you don't know about these assemblies. Well, let me explain," Videl lectured with a know-it-all voice. "Every two weeks, we have a guest speaker, who's very successful in life, come and talk to use about his or her life and how they got to where they are now."  
  
"Do we know who the guest speaker is?" Gohan asked. Videl shook her head.  
  
"No, we don't. It's always a surprise. Usually, the students can overhear teachers talking about it, but this time, the teachers have been really tight-lipped. I guess this speaker is someone huge."  
  
"Yeah, I guess…" Gohan said, but cut off sharply when he felt a very familiar ki.   
  
Vegeta? What is he doing so close? Gohan thought to himself as he automatically suppressed his own ki, as if trying to hide from Vegeta. Videl noticed the searching look on Gohan's face and tugged on his shirtsleeve.  
  
"Hey, Gohan, you alright?" Gohan shook his head to clear it and looked down at Videl, a sheepish smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced out there for a moment." They walked into a large assembly hall and took their seats, Gohan sitting on the aisle and Videl sitting right next to him. They sat near the back and could see down over the whole hall from their seats. The rest of the students filed in and took their seats, anxious to see who the guest speaker was. Once everyone had sat down, the principal stepped out onto the main stage and she looked up at all of the students.   
  
"Thank you for coming, everybody. As you all may have noticed, the teachers have been especially secretive about who this guest speaker is and I bet you all are wondering who it is. Well, let me keep you in suspense no longer. I would like to introduce you all to Bulma Briefs!" The whole audience was shocked for a moment before breaking out into roaring applause. Gohan's mouth fell agape as he saw Bulma walk out of the stage right door and over to a small table and chair that had been set up for her. Some of the male students whistled in appreciation as they saw Bulma. Gohan cringed, knowing that Bulma, for a women her age, still looked extremely beautiful.   
  
Oh god, if Vegeta were here, he'd…uh-oh. Please don't tell me that was his ki I really felt, Gohan said to himself. Gohan almost felt sorry for all the guys who were whistling when Vegeta walked out, following his mate to the center of the assembly hall. Gohan chuckled as Vegeta threw his usual glare at the audience, causing all of them to shut up immediately.   
  
"Well, I'm happy he can still inspire fear in anybody," Gohan mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Gohan said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Hey isn't it great that Bulma Briefs is here? I never imagined that they would be able to someone like her. I mean, she's the richest woman in the world!" Videl said at a whisper, "But, that husband of hers is something else."   
  
You got that right, Gohan said in his mind before he got an evil idea. Suppressing his ki even further, Gohan decided to have fun with the fact that Vegeta didn't know he was sitting in the audience. If Vegeta had known Gohan was there, he would be looking for him among the crowd of students, not standing behind Bulma with a cross look on his face. Vegeta, at the moment, was not in a particularly happy mood. He had been dragged from his daily training routine to be a bodyguard to his mate. Now, it wasn't that he didn't want his mate safe, but what could possibly happen to her in a high school full of whiny brats?   
  
::Vegeta, don't be so grumpy,:: Bulma said.  
  
::How can I not be in a foul mood, woman? I don't even want to be here. These teenagers make me want to rip my hair out,:: Vegeta harrumphed. Bulma sent reassuring thoughts over to her mate.  
  
::Well, calm down, Vegeta. We're only going to be here for an hour. And, I'll make sure you get a reward for doing this.:: Vegeta grinned as he realized what Bulma was implying.  
  
::Alright, woman, I'll stay and protect you. Just make sure I get my reward.::  
  
::Oh, you'll get it alright,:: Bulma said with an impish smile. Gohan caught the grin on Vegeta's face and started worrying a little.   
  
I wonder what's up with him? What is he planning? He only gets that smile when he realizes the bright side of the situation…well, the bright side for him anyway. Eh, oh well. I can't wait to have fun with the Saiya-jin prince. Bulma began her presentation on her life and how she had gotten as far as she had. Gohan spaced out as Bulma spoke; he already knew Bulma's life history and didn't feel the need to listen to it.   
  
About 20 minutes into the presentation, Gohan, who had his ki suppressed to an extremely low level, raised his ki sharply and tremendously. He wasn't disappointed when he noticed Vegeta feel the powerful presence and immediately become alert. Vegeta scanned the crowd of students, looking for the source of the power.   
  
I know that ki, Vegeta growled inside his head. He felt himself flare with anger as he spotted Gohan, who gave him a goofy smile and waved at him. He clenched his fists underneath his crossed arms. Gohan almost burst out laughing at Vegeta's reaction and acted to make Vegeta even more annoyed. Contorting his face, crossing his eyes, and sticking out his tongue, Gohan made a face at Vegeta, relishing in the fact that there was nothing Vegeta could do about it. He was standing in front of a crowd; he couldn't act out in anyway. Vegeta suppressed the violent urge to do bodily harm to the brat as he continued to make faces at the powerless Vegeta.   
  
::Bulma…:: Vegeta said, trying to catch her attention.  
  
::Not now, Vegeta. I'm trying to give a speech. Whatever it is, it can wait until later.:: Bulma shut her mind off from Vegeta, not allowing him to talk to her. Pissed at his wife's refusal to listen to him, Vegeta's scowl deepened. Gohan continued to make funny faces at Vegeta, completely unnoticed the entire time. Gohan thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't been caught and was about to pull out another face to throw at Vegeta when the assembly hall doors burst open and the sound of two little boys' loud cries could be heard by everyone.   
  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Trunks cried as he rushed over to his father, hugging his leg, sobbing occasionally. Gohan, along with everyone else, was shocked, but Gohan's shock soon faded into dismay.  
  
"Oh no, why me?" Gohan whispered to himself, his face paling.  
  
"Ha, you just don't want to admit it," Goten taunted.   
  
"It's not true, Goten; it's not true," Trunks whined. Vegeta leaned over after removing Trunks from his leg.  
  
"What's not true son?" Vegeta asked his only child. Trunks gave a little sniffle before telling the story to his father.  
  
"Well, Goten and I were talking about our daddies and Goten said that his daddy was stronger than you and could beat you. It's not true, is it dad?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Well, at one point in time, Kakarot was stronger than me, but now, with him being dead, I am the stronger one." Trunks looked relieved for a moment before Goten broke in again.  
  
"Are not, Vegeta, my dad is stronger. And his name's not Kakarot; his name is Goku." Vegeta smirked again, not threatened by smaller Saiya-jin's words.  
  
"Depends on how you look at his history and background, brat."   
  
"I don't care," Goten said, "My daddy's stronger, my daddy's stronger…" Goten began chanting the words over and over again, annoying Vegeta and making Trunks on the verge of tears again. Murmurs rose up in the crowd as they tried to figure out who the two children were and why they were there. Gohan sunk in his chair and hid his face in his hands.   
  
I can't believe this. Why did this have to happen to me? Gohan thought, knowing that there were only two people who could control Goten: his mother and his brother.   
  
Well, since mom isn't here, looks like I'll have to be the one who does something about it. Besides, this is really pissing me off; Goten's completely out of line here and he knows it, Gohan thought. Taking a deep breath, Gohan stood up, completely ignoring Videl's questions and protests. Glaring down at his younger brother, Gohan yelled, "GOTEN!!"   
  
The younger Saiya-jin quieted his mantra and froze; he hadn't known that his brother was there and he knew that he was in trouble now. All of the whispers of the people in the assembly hall had quieted as well, all of them wondering what Gohan was doing. Gohan marched down to the center of the assembly hall and glared down at his younger brother.   
  
"What are you doing here, Goten? I thought that you were supposed to be at Capsule Corp. being watched over by Mrs. Briefs. If mom finds out that you snuck off…" Gohan didn't finish the sentence; he knew that Goten could finish it by himself. Goten's eyes widened with fear and he hugged his big brother's leg violently, as if to persuade him differently.  
  
"No, please don't tell mommy about this! If she finds out, she won't let me have dinner for a week. Please, Gohan, please don't tell." Goten looked up at his brother with the biggest tear-filled, puppy-dog eyes Gohan had ever seen. Gohan couldn't help but melt underneath his brother's pitiful look. Picking up his brother, Gohan looked straight into Goten's eyes.   
  
"Ok, Goten, I won't tell mom. Just don't do it again, ok?" Goten nodded vigorously.  
  
"I promise I won't do it ever again," Goten said loudly before hugging Gohan. Gohan smiled as Goten released him and he set Goten down on the ground. Bulma, who was finished consoling Trunks, had put down her son a few moments earlier. The two children apologized to each other and, within minutes, were talking to each other as if nothing had happened. Gohan smiled at the two before looking at Bulma, who looked back at Gohan, amusement shining in her eyes.  
  
"Well, I didn't know you went to this school, Gohan," she said with a smile on her face. Gohan smiled back before moving to hug Bulma.   
  
"It's nice to see you too, Bulma," Gohan said, placing a respectful kiss on Bulma's cheek.  
  
"Hey, keep your hands off my mate, brat," Vegeta growled. Gohan rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Bulma.  
  
"And, as usual, it's nice to see you too, Vegeta," Gohan said, turning around to look at the shorter Saiya-jin.   
  
"Hey," Gohan continued, "Did you like my faces?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"No, I did not!" he yelled, "And if I could have stopped you, I would have."  
  
"Vegeta, you don't have the strength to stop me. We all know I'm stronger than you and that there's nothing you could do to stop me or harm me in anyway." The student body gasped as Gohan taunted Vegeta; no one threaten Bulma Briefs' husband and live to regret it. Vegeta's anger flared and he grabbed Gohan's collar with one hand and formed a fist with the other, ready to hit Gohan.   
  
"Oh yeah? Well, we'll see how well you fare after being hit straight in the face with a punch that packs all of my power." Gohan smirked.  
  
"I dare you to do it," Gohan said. Vegeta pulled back his fist and was about to plant it in Gohan's face when Bulma stopped them.  
  
"You guys, stop this!" she yelled, "This is no time to play macho man." Looking at Gohan, she sighed.  
  
"I expected better of you Gohan. Your father wouldn't act that way. You know better than to get Vegeta all riled up." Suddenly, she whirled around and faced Vegeta.  
  
"And you," she said, addressing her mate, "need to learn to control that vicious and out-of-control temper of yours before you get someone killed. Let go of him now, Vegeta or else." Slowly and reluctantly, Vegeta let go of Gohan, lowering his fist at the same time. Bulma nodded satisfactorily.  
  
"Good, now shake hands you two and put an end to this bickering." Gohan was the first to follow Bulma's orders and stuck out his hand. Vegeta looked at it like it was a vicious snake, but took it anyway, shaking it.  
  
"There, happy woman?" Vegeta asked Bulma after he let go of Gohan's hand. Bulma nodded and said, "Now Vegeta, you knew Gohan was here the entire time and you didn't tell me?" Vegeta harrumphed.  
  
"Well, I tried, but you wouldn't listen to me. You were too concentrated on your little speech to listen to me." Bulma heard the condescending tone in Vegeta's voice and was about to comment on it when Trunks spoke up.  
  
"Mom, I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore."  
  
"Yeah, I wanna go back to Capsule Corp., Bulma," Goten agreed. Bulma sighed and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"You know what? You can take them back home so you won't have to be here anymore. Are you satisfied?" Vegeta gave Bulma his classic smirk.  
  
"Well, it's better than staying here." Looking down at the two children, he said, "C'mon, let's go you two."  
  
"'K!" the two said at the same time and followed Vegeta out of the assembly hall, leaving Gohan and Bulma in the front of the assembly hall.   
  
"Well," Gohan said, "I guess I better let you get back to your speech. I'm sorry about Goten. He just doesn't know when to shut up sometimes."   
  
"It's alright," Bulma smiled, "I understand. I've only known the little tyke since he was born."  
  
"Ok, I'm going back to my seat. Continue on with your speech." Bulma looked at Gohan with a knowing look.  
  
"You weren't even listening to my speech, were you?" she whispered.  
  
"No, I was too busy annoying Vegeta," Gohan whispered back. Gohan laughed as Bulma hit him lightly on the arm.  
  
"That's enough out of you. Go back to your seat."   
  
"Yes ma'am," Gohan said with a half-grin before walking back up to his seat. Once he was halfway up the aisle, Bulma said, "Ok, now where were we?" Bulma continued on with her speech and Gohan sat down, a smile on his face. He was poked sharply on the arm the moment he sat down and he turned his head to look at Videl, who was looking at him with disbelief.  
  
"You never told me you knew Bulma Briefs!" she whispered.  
  
"You never asked," Gohan said back, equally as quiet.  
  
"For how long?" she asked.  
  
"Since I was little. She's also a close friend of my father's."  
  
"And your father is Son Goku?" Gohan frowned slightly.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I put two and two, together. That was your little brother up there, who said his father's name was Goku and your last name is Son. Make the connection, Gohan," Videl whispered.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, he's my dad. What's so big about that?" Videl sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Gohan, you don't know how many connections you have in this world. You know a famous baseball player, the richest woman in the world and her deadly husband, and you're the son of the winner of 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai. That makes you something close to a legend. Now everyone's going to want to be friends with you, especially because you know Bulma Briefs."  
  
"Why? So they can get closer to Bulma? I don't think so, I won't let that happen," Gohan said determinedly, "She may be the richest woman in the world, but that doesn't mean that people can take advantage of her. I care about her too much to let that happen. If people want to get to know Bulma Briefs, they'll have to find a different way to get to know her besides through me." For a moment, Videl was scared of the determined tone of voice that Gohan was using, but eventually realized what it meant.  
  
"She is really close to you, isn't she?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"Bulma and I have been through a lot together," Gohan said, thinking about their journey to Namek with Krillin to collect the Dragonballs, the time when the androids were on earth, and the time before and after the Cell games. Bulma had helped keep everyone's spirits and hopes up during these times.   
  
Without her, I doubt any of us would be here today, Gohan thought. Suddenly, Gohan didn't want to talk anymore. Videl picked up on those signals and settled back in to listen to Bulma speak. The speech lasted about 20 more minutes after the interruption and when it was over, Videl got up.  
  
"Well, Gohan, I have to head over to lit class. I'll see you there, ok?"   
  
"Yeah, sure," Gohan said smiling. Videl smiled back and ruffled his hair before walking away. Gohan watched her leave, following her movements until she had gone too far into the crowd for him to see and he smiled slightly. Bulma, who was looking at him, caught the smiling look that he was throwing at Videl and noticed the two of them talking during her speech.   
  
Well, from the looks of it, I think Gohan's got a crush, Bulma thought with a smile. Gohan got up and was about to leave the assembly hall when Bulma called out his name. Gohan turned towards her and walked back down to Bulma. Bulma cocked an eyebrow and looked at Gohan with a grin.  
  
"So, who was that girl you were talking to Gohan?" Gohan blushed slightly; Bulma caught that and only grinned wider.  
  
"Um, that was Videl; she's Mr. Satan's daughter." Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"You mean that loser from the Cell games?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well, for a human, she's pretty strong. I was surprised when I first met her at how strong her ki is. But, anyway, she's really nice, nice enough to show me the ropes here at school." Bulma looked at Gohan analytically before speaking.  
  
"You like her, don't you Gohan? And I'm not talking about just as friends either." Gohan's blush deepened.  
  
"You know, you're too perceptive for your own good, Bulma." Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
"Well, it's obvious, Gohan. Well, to me at least. I doubt that Videl girl knows that you like her. Why don't you ask her out?" Gohan shuffled his feet nervously.  
  
"Well, I doubt she'd say yes, Bulma."  
  
"How do you know if you don't try?" Bulma countered.  
  
"I-I don't know, Bulma," Gohan said, "I just met her yesterday. Give me a chance to get to know her better, ok?"  
  
"Alright, I'll accept that excuse. Now, you have to get to class, don't you?" Gohan immediately remembered.  
  
"Oh yeah! I have lit class. I better go." Running up the aisle, he shouted behind him, "I'll see you later, Bulma!"  
  
"Bye Gohan. Don't be a stranger at Capsule Corp. Visit soon!" she shouted back.  
  
"I will." Gohan picked his stuff up from where he left it and flung his bag over his shoulder, rushing out of the assembly hall and off to his class. Bulma smiled and moved to pick up her purse and jacket before leaving the assembly hall herself.   
  
A matter of time, Bulma thought, thinking about Gohan and Videl, It's only a matter of time. 


	5. Love's Trials Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
----------Love's Trials---------  
-Two weeks later-  
He looked to his left. No one was coming. He looked to his right. No one was coming.   
  
Good, now I can sneak off and eat my lunch in peace, Gohan thought as he stealthily as possible snuck off of campus to eat his lunch. Although it was perfectly legal for him to go off campus for lunch, he didn't want to be spotted by one of his friends and have them invite him to eat lunch.   
  
I'm just afraid that if they see how much I eat compared to them, they'll think I'm a freak. I've already done a few things that make me look really different. First, the baseball incident a couple of weeks ago; haven't forgotten about that yet. And then there was the whole thing with Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten. I've done enough damage as it is and I'd like to prevent further damage…if possible, Gohan said to himself. He fingered the small capsule in his hand, the capsule that held his entire lunch. It amazed him how Bulma had been able to fit such a large amount of food into such a small space.   
  
Ah, the miracles of science, Gohan smirked as he continued to walk. He was almost out of sight from any of the students; he was almost home free. He smiled in satisfaction and his stomach growled in happiness; it would finally be allowed to eat. Just as Gohan was anticipating all the foods he was going to be eating, a voice called out to him. Gohan grimaced as he recognized the voice; now there was no way that he was going to be able to sneak off for lunch. He turned around, with a smile, to face Videl, who was walking towards him.  
  
"Hey Videl," Gohan said, "What's up?" Videl raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Um, to go eat my lunch," Gohan answered.  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yep," Gohan nodded. Videl shook her head.  
  
"Well, you're not going to be a loner today at lunch, Gohan."  
  
"Why is that?" Gohan asked, his brow furrowed.  
  
"Because you're coming out to lunch with me, Eraser, Sharpener, and Lapez, that's why."  
  
"I am? Where are you guys going for food?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh, just the pizza shop down the street. They make the best pizza. So, are you coming voluntarily or do I have to drag you myself?" Gohan laughed.   
  
I doubt you could drag me, Videl, he said to himself. Gohan looked at the small capsule in his hand and weighed his options.   
  
Well, if I go with her, then I won't be able to eat that much food. But, if I go, then I'll be able to save this meal and stop on the way home and eat it. So, if I go with her, in the long run, I'll get more food, Gohan said to himself, letting his stomach dictate his thinking. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll go voluntarily," Gohan stated.  
  
"Wise choice," Videl said.  
  
"Now, do I have enough money?" Gohan asked himself out loud, pulling out his wallet.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that," Videl said, "If you don't have enough money, one of us can cover for you." Gohan shook his head, looking up from his wallet.  
  
"No, you don't want that. With how much food I'm buying for myself, you're not going to want to cover me. Trust me on that." Videl shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you say, Gohan." They walked to the courtyard in the front of the school where the others were waiting.  
  
"It's about time," Sharpener said, "Where were you?" Videl rolled her eyes at Sharpener's short tone.  
  
"I was looking for Gohan. He's coming to lunch with us," Videl said, pointing at Gohan.  
  
"Hey guys," Gohan said absently, counting money in his wallet. He smiled as he finished; he had over 100 Zeni in his wallet, enough to cover food for himself. Gohan put his wallet back in his pocket and looked up at the rest of the group.  
  
"Well, I think we're ready to go, are we not? I'm hungry," Gohan smiled, his stomach growling slightly in agreement. Eraser giggled slightly.  
  
"Hold your horses, hungry boy. It's only a 5 minute walk from here," Eraser reassured. With that, the small group started off for the pizza parlor. Gohan's excitement grew as they neared their destination. With his Saiya-jin blood, his senses were extremely sensitive and he could smell the pizza as if it were right in front of his face.   
  
"Well, here we are," Sharpener said, opening a door to a large building. Gohan's eyes took in the immensity of the place.  
  
"Wow, they must have built this place with the purpose of feeding every single student at Orange Star High," Gohan said.  
  
"Orange Star High is what keeps this place in business," Lapez said, "Without the students who come here everyday, this place wouldn't have enough money to keep it going."  
  
"I'll bet," Gohan said as his gaze swept over the entire eating area. Lunch had just started and already, the place was half-full. Gohan was shaken out of his shock by a hand on his back, pushing him towards the cashier. He turned his head to see Eraser pushing him. At his questioning look, Eraser spoke.  
  
"Well, you said you were hungry, didn't you? So, go ahead, order your food first." Gohan took his place in line in front of his friends and waited a short five minutes for the line to move along before it was his turn. The young woman at the cashier smiled at him.  
  
"Hello, what would you like today?" she asked. Gohan looked at the menu board carefully, noting the prices of the different size pizzas. A few moments later, Gohan decided on his order.  
  
"I'd like 4 extra large pizzas with mushrooms, sausage, and pepperoni." The woman at the cashier said nothing about the size of the order.  
  
"Is that for all of you?" she asked, referring to the small group crowded around Gohan. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, that's just for me. How much is it?"  
  
"Well, your total is 59.80 Zeni. Would you like something to drink with that?"  
  
"Yeah, could I just have water?" The cashier added it up.  
  
"Ok, that brings your total to 61.30 Zeni. Here's your receipt; you're number is 64. You're order should be ready within 20 minutes."  
  
"Thanks," Gohan said, handing the money to the cashier before moving out of the line so his friends could order. As Sharpener ordered two large pizzas for himself, Lapez, Videl, and Eraser, Videl approached Gohan.  
  
"Are you really going to eat all of that by yourself?" Videl asked incredulously. Gohan nodded, sitting on a stool by the cashier, waiting for his order.  
  
"Easily," Gohan answered simply. Videl shook her head and took the stool next to him.  
  
"I'd like to see you try," she whispered to herself. Gohan smiled.  
  
"I heard that," he chuckled. Videl shot him a look.  
  
"What, do you have super hearing, or something?" she teased. Gohan gave a nod.  
  
"Yup," Gohan grinned. Videl shook her head at him again.  
  
"You're too much Gohan, you really are."  
  
"Thanks," Gohan said, smiling. Sharpener took that moment to walk up to Gohan and Videl. Handing Videl her drink, he said, "The food should be ready in about 20 minutes or so." Videl smiled.  
  
"Good, I'm hungry," Videl stated. The group waited with their drinks for about 20 minutes, making small talk in the mean time. One of the kitchen staff walked out, carrying four pizza boxes.  
  
"Order number 64!" he called out as he placed the order on the counter.  
  
"That's me," Gohan said, taking his food off of the counter with a smile. The employee shook his head.   
  
How can one kid eat so much food? I don't get it, he thought before moving back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to find us a table, ok?"  
  
"Good idea, Gohan," Lapez said.  
  
"Ok, see you guys in a couple of minutes." Gohan walked away, his water in one hand and four pizza boxes in the other. He hurried to find a table; the smell of the pizza was driving him mad and he was really hungry. Gohan found a table large enough to fit himself, his friends, and their food. He set down his food and took a seat. His hand moved to open the top pizza box, but he stopped himself.  
  
"I should wait until the others get here; it's the polite thing to do," Gohan said to himself. So, he lowered his hand from the pizza box and picked up his water instead, taking a small sip from the bottle. He only had to wait a couple of minutes before the others arrived.  
  
"Good, you're here," Gohan said, relieved, "I wanted to wait until you guys got here before eating my food." Videl's brow knit together.  
  
"Why did you wait? You could have started eating without us," Videl said.  
  
"I guess it's just the polite thing to wait until everyone is at the table until eating. My mother taught me that; I guess it's become a habit.   
  
"Well, you can start eating now, Gohan. By the way, are you really going to eat all of that pizza?" Sharpener asked. Gohan nodded and opened the first box. He took in the smell of the pizza before picking up the first piece. In two bites, the large slice was gone. The others, who had started eating, watched in amazement as Gohan finished off one piece of pizza in two bites. Gohan reached for his second piece, but stopped as he noticed all eyes on him.  
  
"What? Aren't you guys eating?" he asked.   
  
"Oh, sorry, yeah, we're eating," Eraser said, taking a bite of her cheese pizza. The four had ordered one large cheese pizza and one large pepperoni pizza, more than enough for the four of them.   
  
"Ok, good," Gohan said, "I just didn't want to be the only one eating." Gohan picked up another slice of pizza, eating it just as fast, before picking up the next. Within a minute, one of the pizzas was gone. The group of four watched Gohan eat as they did the same, amazed at Gohan's large appetite. It didn't take long for all four pizzas to disappear, leaving Gohan's friends in a state of shock. Gohan saw all of their shocked looks and pulled his mouth away from his drink.   
  
"So…I'm a growing boy with a large appetite." The group all nodded in disbelief. Videl's face took on a devious look.  
  
"I have just one question for you, Gohan." Gohan looked at Videl.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.   
  
"How do you eat so much food and still maintain that wonderful body of yours?" Gohan blushed at Videl's words, as did Videl as she realized what she had said. The rest of them laughed and looked at Gohan for an answer.  
  
"I guess I just work out a lot; I have a really high metabolism." Videl's face toned down from the bright red it was just moments before.  
  
"Oh," Videl mumbled, "I guess that must be it." Gohan smiled shakily, his blush fading as well. Gohan finished off his water and put the bottle down on the table. He sat in silence for several minutes while the others ate.  
  
"Well, I can't eat anymore," Sharpener said, having finished off half of a pizza.   
  
"Me either," Lapez said, finished off his third piece. Gohan looked at the food that was left. There was a whole half of the cheese pizza left.   
  
"Hey, are you guys going to finish the rest of this pizza?" Gohan asked hesitantly. Videl looked at the leftover pizza and then looked at Eraser, who shook her head. Videl turned back to Gohan.  
  
"No, we're not going to finish it. I'm afraid to ask, but why?" Gohan gave her a goofy smile.  
  
"Because I'm still hungry!" he exclaimed as he grabbed one of the pieces of pizza and shoved it into his mouth. It was only a matter of seconds until the rest of the pizza was gone. Sharpener gaped.  
  
"Well, we have to give our smart boy some credit. If we ever need to get rid of leftovers, we can give them to him; I'm sure he'll finish them off." Gohan shot Sharpener a look.  
  
"I am not a garbage disposal, Sharpener." Sharpener laughed.  
  
"I was just making fun, Gohan. Don't get all defensive on me now." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Sorry. Hey, are we finished here? Are we ready to go back to school? I think class starts in, like…" Gohan trailed off as he checked his watch.  
  
"15 minutes," Gohan finished. Lapez nodded.  
  
"Alright, I guess we better go, you guys. Don't want to be late for class." The rest of them nodded and got up, carrying the boxes from their lunch and throwing them in the trash. Wordlessly, they walked out of the pizza parlor and back to school. 


	6. Love's Trials Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
---------Love's Trials--------  
-Two months later-  
"Alright class, I will now announce your pairings for your project on the history of civil war in this country," the history Sensei announced, "I've managed to match up most of you who you wanted to be with, provided you came to me and requested to work with somebody. For those of you who didn't come and ask me or forgot about it, too bad because I am not changing these pairings unless it is easy to do so. So, here are the pairings." The Sensei began reading off the pairings. Gohan turned to look at Videl.  
  
"I hoped he paired us up together. I mean, we did go and request to work with each other," Gohan said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so too. I don't see any reason why he wouldn't pair us up." They turned back to the teacher to hear the list of names being red off. "Sharpener and Eraser." Out of the corner of his eye, Gohan saw Sharpener pump his fist into the air slightly and he saw Eraser blush. Gohan smiled; he knew that Sharpener and Eraser liked each other. He had been sensing it ever since he first started going to Orange Star High School.   
  
Hopefully, this will give a chance for those two to get closer and possibly even together. From what I've gathered from talking to Sharpener, he and Eraser have known each other since kindergarten; it shouldn't take too much more to get them together. Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts by his name being called by the Sensei. "Gohan and Videl," the Sensei called out. Gohan and Videl both smiled. Gohan held out his hand, which Videl saw out of the corner of her eye, and she slapped it in a high five.   
  
***  
At the end of the day, Gohan, after visiting his locker, went on a search for Videl. He spotted her at her locker and walked over to her. Without even announcing his presence, Gohan started talking.  
  
"Hey Videl, about this project. How about you come over to my house this weekend to work on it? I have everything that we'll need to do this project." Videl didn't even jump or look surprised that Gohan came up behind her.  
  
"Well, that's a good idea. Which house? The one that you live at with your mom and brother out in the 439 Mountain Area?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that one," he said. Videl then pointed out something.  
  
"Gohan, if I come out there to work on the project, I'll have to stay the weekend. It makes no sense for me to make the trip out there everyday. Besides, if I stay the weekend, then we can finish the project in two days and be done with it a week early. What do you say about that?"   
  
"I think it's a good idea," Gohan said. And it'll give me a chance to get to know you much better, Videl. If you stay at my house this weekend, we'll be able to talk more and become better friends. I hope mom agrees to this idea, Gohan thought.  
  
"Yeah, I'll ask my mother if you can come over this Friday and stay until we go back to school on Monday. That way, you'll only have to make one round trip the entire time and we can finish our project."   
  
"And I'll ask my dad if I can go. But, I doubt he'll say no. I don't think he really cares what I do just as long as I stay alive. Besides, it'll give me a break from working with the Satan City police. I really could use a break." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Well, there's no better place to do it, Videl. My house is out in the middle of nowhere. You'll be bothered by no one except for maybe Goten, but my mom will control him." Videl giggled slightly.  
  
"Your little brother will be no problem. He's really cute, Gohan. He looks so innocent."  
  
"Yeah, he gets that from my dad. I've seen pictures of my dad when he was Goten's age and they look exactly the same. They even have the same attitude and outlook on life."   
  
"Who are you more like, your mom or your dad?" Videl asked. Gohan thought about it for a moment before answering.  
  
"I guess I'm a little of both. I'm too serious to be like my dad, but I'm not as pessimistic as my mother is." Videl smiled.  
  
"Well, it's a nice balance." Videl lifted her wrist to check her watch.  
  
"Well, I'll have to take a rain check on the rest of this conversation. I have to go; my dad and I are going out to dinner tonight," she said with a beaming smile. Gohan smiled softly.  
  
"You really don't get to spend a lot of time with your father, do you?" Videl shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't. He doesn't have a lot of time for me. But, I guess that's to be expected from the man who saved the world from Cell." Gohan felt his heart clench at the mention of Cell. Sure, the Z-senshi had let Mr. Satan take all of the credit for beating Cell, but it still hurt Gohan sometimes, especially since he was the one who killed Cell.   
  
I wish I could tell her that I was the one who defeated Cell. But I couldn't tell her that without telling her about my Saiya-jin heritage. Gohan banished the thought with a slight shake of his head.   
  
"Well, you better get going, Videl," Gohan said, "I'll see you tomorrow…and hopefully, I'll have an answer for you about this weekend, ok?" Videl nodded her head.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Gohan."  
  
"Have fun with your dad, tonight." Videl smiled.  
  
"I sure hope I will." Gohan turned and walked away, waving at Videl as he did so. Videl waved as well before going off, still with a smile on her face; she had a dinner date with her father.   
  
***  
The moment Gohan got home, he rushed into the kitchen to find his mother. He spotted Chi-Chi sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying a quiet moment over a cup of tea. Gohan almost hated to ruin her quiet moment, but he had to ask her; it was vital that he ask her about the weekend. Walking into the kitchen, he announced his presence.   
  
"Hey mom," Gohan called out. Chi-Chi looked up from her tea and smiled at her oldest son.   
  
"Hello, Gohan. How was school today?" Gohan sat down at the table, dropping his school bag at his feet.  
  
"Oh, school was great. But, I have a question for you, mom." Chi-Chi looked at her son questioningly.  
  
"What is it Gohan?" she asked. Gohan cast his eyes about the room nervously, purposely avoiding his mother's eyes; he was afraid to ask the question lest the answer be no, but he knew that he had to.  
  
"Well, mom…you see…the thing is…"  
  
"Gohan, just ask me the question," Chi-Chi said flatly.  
  
"Well, ok. Mom, here's the situation. My history Sensei just assigned the class a project, which is done in pairs. Now, it's not due until the week after next, but my partner and I would like to get it over with this weekend. My partner and I were wondering if we could work here this whole weekend."  
  
"Would this require this partner of yours to stay at our house this weekend?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan mumbled. Before his mom could say yes, Gohan interrupted.  
  
"Now, mom, before you can say yes, I think you going to want to know who my partner is." Chi-Chi's brow furrowed.  
  
"Who's your partner?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"My partner is Videl." Chi-Chi almost burst out laughing; so this was why her son was nervous?  
  
"So, you're asking me if you can have a girl over this weekend. How do I know that this project story isn't just a ploy for you to be able to get this girl alone?" Gohan blushed furiously at what his mother was suggesting and pulled out a piece of paper from his bag, the paper that had the description and requirements for the project on it.   
  
"Honestly mom, why would you think that? You're becoming as bad as Bulma. Look, here, I'm not lying about the project." Gohan pushed the piece of paper in front of his mother.  
  
"See? I'm not lying! We really have to do this project for history." Chi-Chi looked over the sheet of paper, nodding as she did so.  
  
"I see," Chi-Chi murmured. She lifted her head and looked at her son.  
  
"Well…" Chi-Chi trailed off, enjoying the look of anticipation on her son's face. Inwardly, Chi-Chi was smiling; sometimes, she loved torturing her son.  
  
"I guess she can stay the weekend."  
  
"Oh, thank…" Chi-Chi held up her hand to stop her son's praise.  
  
"But, no funny stuff. She sleeps in the guest room, no matter what. And you make sure you work on the project the whole weekend until it's finished. If I catch you two doing something else, she'll never be able to come over again, do you hear?" Gohan nodded vigorously.  
  
"Yes, mom, I understand. Thanks for letting her stay the weekend to do our project. I promise, nothing funny will happen. Really, really thank you." Gohan rushed out of the room with a smile on his face. Chi-Chi smiled as well.   
  
This is a great opportunity to meet my future daughter-in-law. I can't wait for this weekend, Chi-Chi thought as she turned back to her now lukewarm tea. 


	7. Love's Trials Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
---------Love's Trials---------  
A few days later, on Friday, Gohan and Videl were standing outside of Orange Star High. Videl smiled.   
  
"So, Gohan, are you ready to go?" Gohan smiled back.  
  
"I think that's my line. Do you have all of your stuff?" Videl nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I do. Do you mind if we take my jet plane to your house? I think it might go faster than any other way you have of getting home on the weekends."  
  
"Sure, sounds fine with me," Gohan said with a shrug of his shoulders. Though we could get to my house much faster if we flew using my powers… Gohan thought; taking Videl's plane was going to at least take ten times the amount of time it took to get back to his house. Lucky for him, his mother knew that his journey home was going to be a long one.   
  
"Ok then, let's go," Videl said before walking over to her jet plane, which was parked in front of the school. Opening the driver's side door, she said, "Get in."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Gohan obeyed. He opened the passenger's side door and climbed in, putting his stuff down by his seat and closing the door. Videl got in as well and situated herself before starting the jet plane.  
  
"You'll help guide me to your house when we start getting close, right?" Videl asked as the jet lifted off the ground.  
  
"Sure thing," Gohan said, "But, for the moment, while you fly this thing, I'm going to start doing some research. Might as well get ahead on our project, seeing how as we're not going to be doing a lot of it tonight." Videl's face took on a confused look.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well, my mom's going to want to talk to you and get to know you and Goten will as well. You're going to have a busy night, Videl," Gohan said, pulling out a book and beginning to research. Videl smiled.  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
***  
A couple of hours later, Gohan, who was looking out the window, spotted his house.   
  
"Down there, Videl," Gohan said, pointing down to the edifice below. Videl nodded as she spotted Gohan's house and set the plane down. Once the jet landed on the ground, Gohan opened the door, grabbed his stuff, and hopped out. He walked around the jet to walk to his door when he spotted another plane. Videl spotted it as well.  
  
"I wonder who else is here," Videl said. Gohan examined the plane and smiled when his eyes spotted the Capsule Corp. logo on it.   
  
"I think I know who's here," Gohan said happily before running into the house, with Videl following closely behind. The moment Gohan entered his house, he heard the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. Smiling even wider, Gohan walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I knew it!" Gohan said as he spotted Bulma sitting at the table with Chi-Chi. Bulma turned to see Gohan standing in the doorway and she got up, walking towards him and giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey Gohan! It's nice to see you."  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Bulma." Remembering Videl, Gohan moved to the side to bring Videl into view. Smiling, Gohan spoke.  
  
"Bulma, I'd like you to meet Videl. She's staying over here this weekend so we can work on a project." Bulma walked over to Videl and held out her hand for Videl to shake.  
  
"Hi," Bulma said, "It's nice to meet you. Gohan's mentioned your name a few times when I ask him about school." Videl's eyes went wide as Bulma held out her hand; she never imagined that she would meet Bulma Briefs, the richest woman in the world. Videl took Bulma's hand nervously and shook it.   
  
"It's nice to meet you too," Videl stumbled; Gohan could tell Videl was nervous.   
  
"So you're dad's Mr. Satan. How does it feel to have your father be one of the most famous people in the world?" Videl felt her butterflies dissipate slightly as she answered Bulma's question.  
  
"Well, I could ask you the same, Ms. Briefs; you're dad is the person who started Capsule Corp. I mean, everyone uses your company's products." Bulma smiled as she noticed that Videl was becoming more relaxed around her.  
  
"Well, looks like you and I have something in common. I think we're going to get along just fine, Videl." Videl smiled as Bulma put an arm around her shoulder and led the younger woman into the kitchen, where Gohan and Chi-Chi were standing.   
  
"Videl," Gohan said, "This is my mom." Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"You can just call me Chi-Chi," Chi-Chi said, "It's nice to finally meet you." Chi-Chi smiled to herself as Videl came forward and shook her hand.   
  
I like this girl, Chi-Chi thought to herself. Chi-Chi and Bulma led Videl to the table and Gohan said, "I'm going to go find Goten; I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok," Bulma said, "And could you find Trunks too?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"Sure thing, Bulma." Gohan left Videl with his mother and Bulma and left the house to seek out his little brother and Trunks. It only took a few seconds for him to find the two children. Goten spotted Gohan first.  
  
"Hi Gohan!" Goten called out, a huge smile on his face. Trunks, who was facing the other direction, turned around and greeted Gohan as well.  
  
"Hey you two," he said, "I've come to get you two back. And, I came to tell you two something."  
  
"What is that, Gohan?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well," Gohan explained, "We have a guest over this weekend. Since she doesn't know about Saiya-jins, don't let her know. Don't tell her about your powers. We don't want other humans to know."  
  
"But," Goten interrupted, "Mommy and Bulma are humans and they know about our powers." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yes, but mom and Bulma are special humans. That's why they know about our powers. So, don't let Videl know, ok?" Goten's face lit up in recognition.  
  
"Oh, her name's Videl? I heard you talking about her in your sleep a couple of nights ago. Is that the same person?" Goten asked. Trunks didn't understand what that meant, but Gohan blushed furiously.  
  
"Yeah Goten, that's the same person. Don't tell her about that either, ok?" Goten's brow furrowed, but he nodded.  
  
"Ok, Gohan. I won't tell her that." Gohan sighed in relief.  
  
"Thanks Goten. Ok, you two, let's go inside." The three headed back to the house and when they got inside, the sounds of three females talking filled their ears. They all headed into the kitchen and Gohan interrupted the conversation.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to introduce Videl to Goten and Trunks." Videl turned to face Gohan with a smile on her face.  
  
"Let me guess," Videl said, "The one with the black hair is Goten and the one with the purple hair is Trunks, right?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it was kind of obvious, wasn't it?" Gohan asked. Goten smiled; he really liked Videl; he thought she was cool.  
  
"Hi Videl!" Goten exclaimed loudly. Videl smiled; Goten was just too cute.  
  
"Hi Goten." She turned to face Trunks. "And you're Trunks, right? Hi Trunks."  
  
"Hello," Trunks said calmly. Gohan looked at Videl and said, "If you want, I'll show you where you'll be staying."  
  
"Ok," Videl said, rising from her chair. She started following Gohan out of the kitchen when she remembered her manners. Turning around, she looked at Bulma and Chi-Chi.  
  
"It was nice meeting you two."  
  
"We'll see you later, Videl," Chi-Chi called back before Videl left the room. Chi-Chi was about to say something to Bulma when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down to see her youngest son looking at her with questioning eyes.  
  
"Mommy? Did you want something from me?" Goten asked. Chi-Chi thought about it for a second.  
  
"Not particularly, but since you're asking, could you cut up some firewood? If you do, I'll make your favorite dessert." Goten's eyes lit up.  
  
"Ok, mommy! I'll get started right away." Bulma looked at her son.  
  
"And I want you to help him, Trunks," Bulma said.  
  
"Yes mom," Trunks obeyed; he wanted some of that dessert too, seeing how as he and his parents were staying for dinner that night. The two children left the kitchen and went outside to start the job immediately, leaving Chi-Chi and Bulma alone in the kitchen once more.  
  
"I told you you'd like her. Wouldn't she and Gohan look so cute together? Didn't I say tell you?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi nodded.  
  
"You're right. Those two would look awfully cute together. Videl is a very polite girl, but I can tell that she can stand up for herself. And she looks so smart and confident. She and Gohan would be very cute together."  
  
"Yes," Bulma said, "I'd say that Videl would make a great daughter-in-law." Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Chi-Chi said contently and smugly.  
  
***  
"Woman, why can't you cook as well as Kakarot's mate?" Vegeta growled as everyone sat down around the dinner table later that evening.   
  
"Oh, Vegeta, just shut up and eat your dinner," Bulma said, "Anyway, Vegeta, I'd like you to meet Videl." Vegeta looked over at Videl, who was sitting in between Gohan and Goten, and gave her a calculating gaze. Videl squirmed slightly underneath Vegeta's critical gaze, but it was more out of anger than nervousness.   
  
After a few moments, Vegeta said, "Hmph, not bad. She's pretty strong for a human. She'd make a good mate for you, brat. She could give you lots of strong children." Gohan knew Vegeta was addressing him and he also knew that Videl wasn't going to be happy with Vegeta's remark.   
  
Oh Dende, please, don't let her explode at Vegeta, Gohan thought. But, unfortunately, his prayers weren't to be answered.  
  
"Ooh! I don't know who you are, you arrogant pig, but I am not a possession who's purpose in life is to give people babies, so back off," Videl cried out, standing up and slamming her hands down on the table. Vegeta's temper flared as well and he stood up, his fist clenched.  
  
"Why you…" Vegeta trailed off, throwing his fist straight for Videl so fast, Videl couldn't block it. Just as Vegeta's fist was going to impact with Videl's face, Gohan held out his hand to catch Vegeta's fist. As soon as Vegeta's fist hit Gohan's hand, Vegeta looked at Gohan with an angry look that soon turned to a scared look as he saw Gohan's face.   
  
"Don't touch her," Gohan spat out, fury in his eyes. Vegeta harrumphed, his face settling into its usual scowl, before sitting back down to eat his dinner. ::You are one dead Saiya-jin when we get home, Vegeta. You're sleeping on the couch, tonight,:: Bulma told Vegeta as she started eating her dinner. Vegeta didn't bother arguing back; he knew it was useless to argue with his mate. He hadn't meant his remark to be harmful; he was just trying to give the girl a compliment, however twisted the compliment may be.   
  
Well, if they don't want to hear my compliments, then I'll just not talk for the rest of dinner, Vegeta thought scornfully. There were a few silent moments before Goten, who sensed the tension in the air, piped up and started the conversation.  
  
"Hey mom, guess what Trunks and I did today?" Goten asked his mother.  
  
"What did you and Trunks do, Goten?" Chi-Chi asked and listened as Goten told her the story of what they did that day. The whole table laughed, even Vegeta, as Goten told his tale. Videl watched, enviously, as the conversation at the table commenced.   
  
God, this whole situation looks so happy. I envy Gohan. He gets this great family dinner every night. My father doesn't have any time to eat dinner with me, so I eat dinner alone most evenings. I would give almost anything to have a family dinner every night, Videl thought, And everybody, except for Bulma and Chi-Chi, eats so much and so quickly. What kind of people are these? Videl slowly ate her food, watching the friendly conversation happen in front of her.  
  
***  
Later that evening, after Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks left the house and the dinner table had been cleared, Goten was rushed off to bed by Chi-Chi, leaving Gohan and Videl alone.   
  
"So," Gohan said nervously, "Do you want me to show you the area around the house? It's really nice at night." Videl smiled.  
  
"Sure, that'd be nice."   
  
"Great," Gohan said, "I know this really nice place that's not far from here. You can see the stars and everything. Do you wanna go see that?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded.  
  
"That sounds great. I bet you can see the stars clearly out here…well, compared to in the city that is." Gohan looked Videl over.  
  
"Well, before we go, we might want to go get something warmer on. It can get kind of cold out there at night."   
  
"Ok," Videl said and the two of them moved upstairs, Gohan to his room and Videl to the guest room, to get jackets for the trip outside.   
  
"Ok, come on," Gohan said when the two of them walked back downstairs. Wordlessly, Gohan walked out of the house, with Videl behind him. The only light that they had was the light coming from the house, and it faded fast as the two headed into the trees. Eventually, Videl couldn't see where she was going.   
  
"Um, Gohan, I can't see where we're going." Gohan smiled in the dark.  
  
"That's ok; just take my hand and I'll lead you." Videl chuckled.  
  
"Gohan, I can't even see that," she said. Gohan shook his head and sighed in mock annoyance.  
  
"What am I going to do with you, Videl?" he asked as he grabbed her hand, using his powerful night vision to find her hand. Videl felt a tingle go up her spine as Gohan's hand grabbed hers; Videl blushed and blessed the darkness of the night that hid her blush from Gohan. Videl felt herself being led through the forest and she looked up at the trees, trusting Gohan not to let her trip. Eventually, her view filled with stars and she gasped. Gohan noticed her reaction.  
  
"So, you like it?" he asked.  
  
"It's beautiful out here, Gohan. I never imagined that I could see the stars like this ever in my life." Gohan smiled; he knew Videl would like it out there. Gohan sat down on the ground and pulled Videl into a sitting position next to him.  
  
"You know what the only thing that's missing is, Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"What?" Gohan said. Videl smiled a little.  
  
"The moon's missing. I remember seeing it once when I was little, but I never saw it again after that." Gohan laughed inwardly. He knew why there wasn't a moon anymore; Piccolo blew it up when Gohan was a child to prevent him from turning into a huge wereape again during their training in the event that his tail grow back.   
  
"I wonder what happened to it?" Videl asked, "I mean, the moon just couldn't disappear, could it?" Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Maybe somebody blew it up," Gohan said, knowing it was true, but not able to tell Videl the truth. Videl laughed slightly, almost a giggle, but not quite.  
  
"Right, I'm sure they did, Gohan," she chuckled; Gohan could tell she didn't believe him. "And how would they go about doing it?" she asked. Gohan thought about it for a moment, trying to come up with an outrageous answer. Within moments, he decided to tell the truth, knowing she would think it outrageous.  
  
"Well," he said slowly, "Maybe somebody one day decided that they didn't like the moon anymore, so they made an energy blast and blew it up." Videl laughed again.  
  
"Stop making fun, Gohan," she said quietly. A moment of silence fell over the two and they sat there, just looking up at the stars. Videl studied the stars carefully; she had never seen them in such detail before. The effect of seeing the stars clearly in the night sky was intoxicating and created a surreal mood, like a dream world. She sighed contently before shivering slightly; her sweater didn't quite do the job in protecting her from the cold.  
  
"Ooh, it's cold," she said, hugging her body. Gohan looked over at her and smiled in the near-darkness.  
  
"Move closer to me," he commanded gently. Videl's brow furrowed.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Just do it," Gohan said. She complied and moved over to her right, closer to Gohan. When Gohan felt she was close enough, he put his arm over her shoulder in order to help her keep warm.  
  
"Better?" he asked, using his ki slightly to heat up the area around them. Videl smiled.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Gohan." Videl felt so much warmer; how much that had to do with sharing body heat compared with Gohan's touch, she didn't know, but she was just happy to be warmer. She moved in closer so she was leaning up against him and she chuckled.  
  
"You're a good person to lean against; you'd make a good chair."   
  
"Are you comparing me to a piece of furniture?" he asked, feigning hurt.  
  
"Well, that's one way to put it," Videl quipped, smiling the entire time. Gohan didn't respond and, instead, just savored the moment he was having with Videl; she had become such a close friend to him over the last two months and he felt privileged to be able to be friends with her. More moments of silence passed between the two, each moment becoming more and more comfortable. Suddenly, Videl spoke up.  
  
"Gohan," she said sleepily; she had had a long day and she was tired, "Tell me a story."  
  
"About what?" he asked. He was intrigued; no one had ever asked him to tell a story before.  
  
"About something that happened to you when you were a kid. Something fun," she whispered; it sounded to Gohan like she was falling asleep. Gohan searched his memory for a few moments before he found one of his happiest, most normal memories.   
  
"Well, one day, when I was about 7, I was studying in my room, like my mom made me do every day, and I was getting really bored. I was working on English and having the worst time concentrating. All I wanted to do was go outside and play, but I knew that my mother wouldn't let me. I needed to sneak out if I was to get away, but the only way to do that was to fly out my window, and I couldn't fly. But, luckily, my prayers were answered because something tapped on my window. I got up to see what it was and I found Icarus, this purple dinosaur that had followed me home once from a camping trip and refused to go back home, and who had become my friend and playmate out here. He wanted me to come out and play, so I climbed on his back and we flew off." Gohan delved into a story of one of his adventures with Icarus, with Videl listening to every word he said. But, slowly, Videl started drifting off, listening to his beautiful voice wash over her ears, comforting her and lulling her off to sleep. It wasn't long until Videl was asleep, leaning up against Gohan as he spoke.  
  
"…And that's one of my stories about my adventures with the little purple dinosaur, Icarus. Maybe you can meet him sometime this weekend. Would you like that Videl?" Gohan asked after finished his story about 15 minutes later. When Videl didn't answer, Gohan's brow furrowed with worry and confusion.  
  
"Videl?" he asked again, wondering what was going on. He listened for a few seconds before he noticed Videl's soft, even breathing; he knew she was asleep.   
  
She must be really tired. I guess everyone wore her out during dinner. I should carry her back to the house and put her in her bed, Gohan thought with a smile on his face. Removing his arm from around her shoulder, Gohan picked Videl up and flew off towards his house under the night sky. He cradled her body close to his, holding her close so she wouldn't fall from his arms, and savoring the closeness, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time that he felt her so close to him.   
  
The trip back home was quick and Gohan almost regretted going home as fast as he did for the moment he got in the house, he would have to put her in her bed and leave her to sleep. Gohan landed on the ground right outside his front door and, using his super speed, he moved one arm out of under Videl and opened the door, moving it back in time to support her once again. Once in the house, he pushed the door shut, gently so as not to break the door, and walked upstairs to the guest room that was across the hall from his room and in between his mother's and Goten's. He got up to the guest room and found that he only needed to push the half open door with his hip.   
  
Well, at least this time I don't have to let her go, Gohan said to himself, but he would have to let one arm go just once more. Gohan moved to stand next to the bed, Videl still cradled in his arms, and, using his super speed once again, he pulled down the covers. He carefully set Videl down on the bed and removed her shoes before drawing the covers over her body. He stood back and looked at Videl as she slept, her hair having come slightly loose from her pigtails and brushing up against her cheek, her breathing slow, deep and even, and a small, content smile on her lips. Gohan smiled at her sleeping form.   
  
She looks so peaceful and beautiful; she lets her guard down in her sleep and looks very…relaxed, Gohan thought before turning to leave the room to go to bed himself. He reached the doorway and turned around once more, facing Videl again.  
  
"Good night, Videl," he whispered before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 


	8. Love's Trials Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
----------Love's Trials---------  
-The next morning-  
Videl woke up to the sunlight from the window next to her bed streaming onto her face. She squinted, trying to squeeze out the light, and brought up her hand to shield her eyes. Once the light was out of her face, Videl looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar room. She shot up in bed, wondering where she was, her eyes darting around the room until they caught sight of her gym bag. She eyed it carefully before everything came back to her; she remembered where she was.   
  
I'm at Gohan's house. I must have fallen asleep last night outside and he carried me back, Videl thought. She ran her hands over her face, trying to wake herself up, before throwing off the covers and getting out of bed. Noticing that she still wore the same clothes she wore the day before, Videl moved to change, taking out a pair of leggings and a tee-shirt. When she was dressed to her liking, Videl exited the room and was immediately bombarded with the mouthwatering smells of breakfast cooking. Letting her nose lead her to the kitchen, Videl spotted Chi-Chi standing over the stove, cooking something delicious that Videl couldn't identify.  
  
"Good morning," Chi-Chi said, sensing Videl's presence behind her, "If you're looking for Gohan, he's right outside." Videl smiled.  
  
"Thanks for telling me. Do you need any help with breakfast?" Videl asked. Chi-Chi shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't need help, but thank you for offering. Just go on outside and I'll call you and Gohan when breakfast's ready."  
  
"Ok, thanks, Chi-Chi," Videl said before leaving the kitchen and heading towards the front door. Videl got about 5 steps towards the front door when an object, or rather a person, entered her path. Videl looked down to see little Goten, who was looking at her back with an inquisitive, yet bashful gaze. Videl smiled and knelt down so she was eye-to-eye with Goten.  
  
"Good morning, Goten. Did you want something?" she asked sweetly. Goten nodded.  
  
"I have a question for you, Videl."  
  
"What is it?" Videl said. Goten's face lit up with a smile.  
  
"Are you going to marry my brother?" Videl paled briefly before turning a bright pink.  
  
"Uh…I don't know, Goten. Why do you ask?" Videl stuttered.  
  
"'Cause I think you should. Then, I could have you and Gohan as my parents. That would be cool!" Videl cleared her throat and tried to suppress her blush.  
  
"Well, Goten, I guess we'll see. Hey, speaking of your brother, do you know where he is?" Goten nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, he's outside training." Goten leaned in closer and put his mouth next to her ear.  
  
"But be very quiet," Goten whispered, "Gohan gets mad when I interrupt his training. I don't want Gohan to hurt you." Videl smiled and laughed slightly.  
  
"Thanks for the warning, Goten," Videl said, believing that Gohan could never hurt her, "I'll make sure to be careful, alright little guy?" Goten nodded before rushing off.  
  
"Bye, Videl!" he called out as he ran upstairs, to do God knew what.   
  
Probably to play with his toys up in his room, Videl thought as she walked outside, being greeted with the beautiful morning light. Videl gasped at the beauty of the countryside. I wouldn't mind living out here forever. It's so beautiful out here, so peaceful. Videl's eyes took in the clear blue skies, the luscious trees, the dew that still lingered slightly on the grass. Out of the corner of her eye, Videl saw movement. She turned her head and saw Gohan, totally unaware of the world around him. He moved so slowly, Videl could swear that at times, he was frozen. Videl couldn't believe what she was seeing. His movements were so graceful and fluid, like they all melded together to make one motion, a never-ending motion. She faintly recognized martial arts forms, but she didn't know what type of martial arts those forms came from.   
  
Videl could only stare in awe at Gohan, taking in his movements, his navy blue gi, and his look of utter concentration that came from years of discipline. Gohan was fully focused on his movements, practicing Tai Chi, a form of slow movements created out of martial arts forms that tested his concentration and skill.   
  
Thank you Piccolo for teaching me this; this has helped me a lot in my training. You always know when it's time for me to learn something new, Gohan said to himself, thanking Piccolo. Piccolo had been his first and best master, with the exception of Goku. In some ways, Piccolo was like a second father to him, always looking out for him, making sure he stayed out of danger. Well, my friend, you can't protect me anymore. I've surpassed your own strength. Now, all I can do to pay you back is protect you the way you protected me, Gohan thought. Gohan's movements were stopped abruptly when he felt a fairly strong ki behind him. He relaxed his body, standing normally, and turned around to see Videl watching him.  
  
"Oh, hey Videl. How are you this morning?" he asked. Videl shook off her stupor.  
  
"I'm fine, Gohan. How are you?" Gohan thought about it for a moment before answering.  
  
"I'm good…but I'm hungry. Is my mom finished making breakfast yet?" Videl shook her head.  
  
"No, but I think she should be done in a few minutes." Gohan gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, that's good," Gohan breathed. There was a bit of a silence where nothing was said and Videl was the first to break it.  
  
"Hey, Gohan, what were you doing when I walked outside? That looked really cool," Videl said, her curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"You mean the slow stuff I was just doing?" Gohan said, trying to clarify. Videl nodded.  
  
"That was something called Tai Chi. One of my masters just taught me that a few months ago. It helps build up my concentration and sharpens my skills to make me better. But, I'm not nearly as good as Piccolo is."  
  
"Piccolo?" Videl questioned.  
  
"That's the name of my master," Gohan said, not revealing Piccolo's background and origin.   
  
"Oh, I see," Videl said as she deftly changed the topic, "So, how good are you?" Gohan looked confused at Videl.  
  
"How good am I at what?" Gohan asked. Videl smiled mischievously.  
  
"You know what I mean. At martial arts." Gohan smirked.  
  
"Oh," he drawled out, "I see. Yeah, I guess I am pretty good. I mean, I've only been training since I was 5."   
  
"Well, so have I," Videl chuckled, "And I bet I can beat you." Inwardly, Gohan was laughing. Videl? Beat me? Pigs might fly, first, Gohan thought before shrugging.  
  
"You wanna give it a shot?" he asked. Videl moved to stand in a perfect fighting form.  
  
"Bring it on," she whispered. Gohan stood about two yards in front of her and moved into fighting position.   
  
"You're going to lose, Videl," Gohan said, making sure that his power level was way down. Don't want to hurt the poor girl, Gohan said to himself. The fight had unofficially begun. Both of them were looking at each other, trying to stare the other down but with no success. With a roar, Videl was the first one to strike, only hitting Gohan's forearm which had come up to block Videl's hit. The two fought for a few moments, Videl throwing punches and Gohan blocking them.   
  
Suddenly, Gohan's stomach growled, which interrupted his concentration, causing him to drop his guard and allowing him to let Videl hit him in the face. Gohan was shocked with the impact, which violently jerked his head to one side. He brought up a hand to rub his slightly abused cheek before reaching out and grabbing Videl by the wrist. With one deft move, he flipped her over so her back hit the ground. Gohan smiled; the fight was over and he had won. He leaned over Videl, who was looking up at the sky with a dazed look.   
  
One second, I'm holding my own and then he grabs my wrist and the next second, I hit the ground. What happened? Videl asked herself. She directed her gaze at Gohan, who was smiling down at her.  
  
"I think our fight is over, Videl, and I won. I think it's time to go in and have breakfast, don't you think?" Gohan held out his hand to help Videl up. Videl, without warning, grabbed Gohan's hand, pulled him down, planted her feet into his stomach, and flipped him over her using her legs to boost him over so he landed behind her on his back. She stood up, dusted herself off, and walked towards the entrance to the house.  
  
"Thanks Gohan, for trying to help me up. It was much appreciated," Videl purred. As Videl disappeared into the house, Gohan could only lie there in shock.   
  
Wow. She is amazing. I think I'm in love, Gohan thought before pushing himself off the ground and walking into the house as well to fill his empty stomach.   
  
***  
Videl moved her chair back a couple of inches to get the late afternoon sun out of her eyes as she and Gohan researched for their project in his room, surrounded by piles and piles of books. Videl turned back to the large, thick book she was reading thorough and her eyes lit up when she found something.  
  
"Ooh, ooh, Gohan. What about the war of 217?" Videl asked, her voice full of excitement.  
  
"Nope," Gohan said while typing up stuff that he found, "That won't do. The war of 217 wasn't a civil war; it was a war against the   
Deep Sea Islands over valuable resources after a year of one natural disaster after another."   
  
"It is?" Videl asked, letting her eyes skim down the description. Her shoulders slumped with defeat when she realized that Gohan was right and she harrumphed.   
  
How does he know all of this stuff? He's like a walking encyclopedia. Videl thought. She looked over at him to see him intently focused on the computer. But a gorgeous walking encyclopedia, Videl admitted to herself. Shaking herself out of her daze, Videl turned back to the book on the desk in front of her and flipped through a few pages before her eyes spotted another documented war. She took in a deep breath, ready to tell Gohan that she might have found something else, but closed her mouth before she said anything.   
  
I want to see if I'm right about this one before I say something, Videl thought as she read the first few paragraphs on the page. Her face drew into a smile; she had found something useful.   
  
"Hey Gohan," Videl said, "Come here. I found something and I want you to check it over." Gohan looked over at Videl, who was sitting up straight with pride at her accomplishments.   
  
"Ok," he said, getting out of his chair and walking across the room to where Videl was working. Bracing one hand on the back of her chair and the other on the desktop, he leaned over her shoulder to read what she found.  
  
"So," Videl asked, "What do you think? Did I find something?" Gohan's eyes quickly skimmed the page and after a few moments, he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you did find something, Videl."  
  
"Are you proud of me, Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I am," Gohan said as they turned their heads to face each other. Gohan's smile died and Videl's eyes widened with surprise as the two teenagers found that their faces were mere centimeters apart from one another's. They both froze, their eyes locked on each other. They were so close that they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Videl stared deep into Gohan's coal black eyes, drowning in them as she found herself becoming short of breath.   
  
This isn't happening. This has to be a dream, Videl told herself, beginning to feel light-headed. Gohan, too, was starting to feel light-headed. He didn't know what to do; he had never been faced with the situation before in his life and he was frozen. They stayed there, staring at each other for what seemed like forever, neither of them moving. Gohan's eyes flickered down to Videl's lips, slightly open and very tempting.   
  
Damn, she's beautiful, Gohan thought as he removed his hand from the desktop and gently, yet shakily, cupped Videl's cheek. His eyes flickering down to her lips one last time, Gohan leaned in. Videl tilted her face upward, her lips moving to accept the impending kiss. The gap between them was closing, their lips brushed up against one another, and…  
  
"GOHAN!! VIDEL!! IT'S DINNER TIME!!" Chi-Chi yelled from downstairs, shocking the two teens. They jumped apart, as if they had been scalded. Gohan stood up straight and looked down at Videl nervously.  
  
"Well, I guess we better go down to dinner," he said. Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just going to go to the bathroom first, ok?" she said, looking up at him. Gohan nodded and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Videl got up and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom, she hurriedly locked the door and slid down it, sitting with her back against the door and her hand on her chest, trying to slow down her rapidly beating heart. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, hitting the door with a thunk.   
  
I can't believe that almost happened. What's he going to do? What am I going to do? How are we going to treat each other? Are we going to act like nothing happened? Videl thought. Her thoughts swarmed around her like a whirlwind, making her more and more flustered and frustrated.   
  
"Ooh, never mind. It was only an almost-kiss. That doesn't change anything," Videl whispered to herself before standing up and exiting the bathroom. She walked down the stairs and into the dining room determinedly, her head held high. Her eyes immediately locked on Gohan, who was already inhaling his food. How does he do that? Videl asked herself. Gohan looked up at her and for a moment, Videl was worried about what was going to happen next. Then Gohan spoke.  
  
"Videl, you have to try this," Gohan said, indicating the food in front of him, "It's really good." Videl sighed, half in relief and half in disappointment. So, it looks like he's choosing to ignore the issue about the kiss, then, isn't he? Videl thought as she sat down across from him and served herself food. She took one last glance up at him as she was serving herself rice and felt even more relieved when he smiled genuinely at her. She smiled back. Good. At least he's not going to ignore me now, Videl said to herself as she started eating and thoughts of the almost-kiss began to fly out of her mind.   
  
***  
Gohan stifled a yawn as he and Videl continued to work until late in the evening. He was just finishing piecing together the last bits of their Power Point presentation that was going to go along with the paper they were writing together.   
  
We'll write that tomorrow, Gohan thought as his fingers hit the keys on the keyboard. As he typed, his mind wandered back to the kiss he and Videl almost shared before dinner. I wish we hadn't been interrupted. But, I guess it just wasn't meant to be this time…hey! Stop thinking about that almost-kiss, Gohan. You'll never get any work done that way, Gohan told himself as he shook his head to clear the unbidden thought of Videl's lips brushing up against his.   
  
Just as Gohan was trying to banish thoughts of that kiss out of his head, a loud noise disturbed him. He looked over at his bed to see Videl slamming the book shut and throwing it down on the mattress, the book bouncing back up slightly before landing firmly. Videl closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. Gohan smirked. Hmm, must be taking a break. I think I'll join her, Gohan thought as he rose from the computer chair and sat down on the bed next to her.   
  
"Taking a break, huh?" Gohan asked as he settled in beside her on the bed. Videl nodded, opening her eyes to look over at Gohan.  
  
"Yeah. I think we've had enough for the night. Don't you agree?" Gohan thought about that for the moment.  
  
"Yeah, I think we are too. The only thing that I have to do tonight is to make the last slide of our Power Point presentation and then I'll go to bed. You?" Videl nodded.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed in a little while. I've had a long day," Videl sighed looking over at Gohan's nightstand. She spotted something and, her interest piqued, she moved to pick it up. She settled back down next to Gohan and looked at the object in her hand: it was a framed picture.  
  
"Who's that in the picture, Gohan?" Videl asked, touching her finger to the glass. Videl tilted the picture so Gohan could look at it.  
  
"Oh," Gohan said, "That's my father. Doesn't Goten look like him?" Videl inspected the picture and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he does," she said as she set the picture back on the nightstand.  
  
"Tell me about your dad, Gohan. What was he like?" Gohan was shocked by the question. He felt an unfamiliar lump in his throat as he seriously thought about Goku. Gohan swallowed the lump and began to speak.  
  
"Well, you see, my dad wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he was great. He was strong, really strong. And he was good at Martial Arts. My dad didn't look like the cunning, crafty type, but if you ever saw him fight, you would think differently. Fighting was in his blood; it's what he was born to do. It was his passion and it brought out the best in him. But, my dad was also a great man. Dad was the most understanding and accepting person I knew. He never judged, unless someone had done something really bad, then that person was his enemy.   
  
"My dad had this great sense of compassionate justice. He was fair, but not cold and merciless. He was always the one who stood up for me against my mother when I wanted to train and she wanted me to study. He knew that fighting was important to me, just as important as studying was. He only wanted me to be happy." Gohan swallowed another lump.  
  
"I miss him so much," Gohan admitted quietly, his voice quivering with unshed tears. His memory took him back to the Cell Games, when Goku sacrificed his life to save the planet. Without him, the Earth would have been destroyed.   
  
I know you did a great thing, dad, but why did you have to die? Gohan asked himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by an arm encircling his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry," Gohan said dejectedly.  
  
"Hey, it's ok, Gohan," Videl said, "I know how you feel. I feel the same way about my mother." Gohan looked over at Videl.  
  
"What happened to your mother?" Gohan asked slowly and quietly. Videl looked away from Gohan and down at her lap.  
  
"She died when I was 10. Of brain cancer. The doctors weren't able to save her because they said that the tumor in her brain was in a place where they couldn't operate so there was nothing they could do but wait for her to die. I was in the hospital everyday for two weeks until she died." Videl thought back a little ways about her mother before speaking again.  
  
"My mother was the greatest. Every morning before school, she would do my hair in pigtails, the same pigtails that I wear today. When I got home, she would make me a snack, even though we had butlers and cooks to stuff like that, and we would sit in the kitchen and talk about how my day at school went. And she and my father were so great together. She really balanced him, kept his ego down. My father was a much more humble man when my mother was alive.   
  
"And she was great on the weekends. She would make breakfast for my dad and me, which we would all eat together as a family, and then we would all go out and do something fun together. And she had a beautiful voice. She used to sing me to sleep when I was really young, like 4 or 5 years old. And she would tell me a story, kiss me on the forehead, and say 'Good night, my little princess'. She would always listen to me when I had a problem and would let me do anything if it made me happy, within reason, of course. I miss her and I wish there was someway to bring her back." Videl paused in her speech before looking at Gohan again.  
  
"So, you see, I do know how you feel." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to know I'm not the only one with a dead parent," Gohan said quietly. Videl sighed and pushed herself off of the bed.  
  
"Well," she said, "I'm going to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, Gohan." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Good night, Videl." Videl smiled at him and walked out of his room, closing his door behind her. Gohan sighed happily as he got off of his bed and went back to his computer to finish up what he was doing. Yup, I'm definitely in love, Gohan thought as he continued typing with a huge smile on his face.  
  
***  
"YES!" Videl and Gohan said, slapping each other's hand in a high five. They both stared proudly at the clear-cover folder and the computer disk sitting next to it. Their project was done and they were free.  
  
"Well," Gohan said, "Now that we've finished, what do you want to do? It's only 1:00 in the afternoon and we have the rest of the day to do whatever we want. So, is there anything in particular that you want do to?" Videl crossed her arms over her chest and drummed her fingers across her upper arms.  
  
"Hmm," she said with a thoughtful look on her face as she contemplated what there was that she wanted to do. Moments later, her contemplative look turned into a grin. Gohan was almost afraid of the look in her eyes.  
  
"I take it by that look you're giving me, you know what you want to do, right?" Gohan asked, a grin forming on his face as well. Videl nodded.   
  
"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing bad," Videl reassured, "I just want to spend the day outside, roaming the area, checking out the wildlife. I'm sure that'll be no problem for you, right? I mean, you've lived out here for your entire life." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know the area around here like the back of my hand. If we could take your jet, I could show you some really great places, ok?" Gohan suggested.   
  
"Yeah," Videl said with a nod of her head, "I would like that. Besides, you know best." Gohan blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, we should probably get going then," Gohan said hurriedly, as if trying to get the emphasis off the fact that he blushed, even it if was slightly. Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should. I mean, we don't have all day and your mom is making us dinner. I can tell that she's the type of woman who would bite your head off if you were late to dinner." Gohan laughed nervously.  
  
"If you only knew," Gohan sighed in whispering tones. A silence then fell over the two, lasting for a few moments before Videl moved to go over to her plane.  
  
"Well, as you've said, "We better get going. We really don't have that much time to spend out in the wild today. I mean, it's 1:00 in the afternoon and dinner probably is around 7:00. We better get a move on," Videl said. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Always the practical one, Videl," said Gohan with a smile on his face.  
  
"What?" Videl squawked, "Would you rather have me be some feather-brained, idiotic girl who's never practical and always mentions some ridiculous idea that could never conceivably work because they're so idiotic?" Gohan shook his head violently.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it as an insult. I was just commenting. In fact, it was almost a compliment. I like people who are practical. Things get done much faster that way. Anyway, shouldn't we be going now?" Videl nodded.  
  
"Well, climb into the jet. It's not locked, so all aboard!" The two teenagers climbed into the jet, it's engines starting up almost immediately. The jet lifted itself into the air in no time and soon, Videl and Gohan were flying off in the search of fun.  
  
***  
Gohan's eyes scanned the landscape as the sun set, creating a menagerie of reds, oranges, and yellows across the sky. A small smile crossed his face at the picture painted for him in the sky.   
  
I never get tired of seeing this. And it's even more special now that Videl's with me, Gohan thought as he looked over at the girl sitting next to him on the ground, looking at the sunset with the soothing sounds of a river around them, lulling them into relaxation. The sunlight fell on her calm face, illuminating it in ways that he had never seen before. God, she looks so beautiful like that. I wish I could be with her forever, Gohan said to himself, quickly blushing and averting his eyes from Videl. He looked down at the water and became entranced with the way the sunlight sparkled off the flowing water. Videl looked over and saw Gohan's slightly dazed look.  
  
"Hey Gohan," Videl said with a smile, "Are you ok over there?"   
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Gohan asked, shaking the cobwebs from his mind. Videl shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. You just looked a little out of it, that's all." Videl eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure you're ok?" she asked one last time. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yes, Videl, I'm fine."  
  
"Ok. I'm just checking. I wouldn't want you to be absent from school or anything tomorrow. How would I go through my day without you there to keep me amused?" Videl smirked. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, great, so now I'm only here for your amusement." Videl laughed.  
  
"That's right. You were destined for one thing: to amuse me." Gohan snapped his fingers in disappointment.  
  
"Aw, shucks," Gohan joked, "And I thought I was put on this planet to do something useful. You know, like saving the world one day."   
  
Wait a minute…I've already done that, Gohan thought, mentally shrugging. Videl gave a throaty giggle.  
  
"You? Save the world, Gohan? I find that kind of hard to believe. I mean, don't get me wrong. You're a great guy who always looks out for the good things in life, but I don't feature you the type of person who would be able to save the world." Gohan was hurt…but only for a minute. Well, that's to be expected. I mean, how would she know about how strong Saiya-jins are, despite the fact that we look like normal human beings? Gohan told himself.  
  
"Hmm," Gohan drawled speculatively, "Maybe I need to rethink my calling in life. Maybe I wasn't put here to save the planet after all." Videl shook her head in hopelessness.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you. You're here to provide amusement. Didn't we go over that already?"  
  
"I guess we did. Please forgive me for being so dense!" Gohan exclaimed, carrying out the charade to its fullest extent. Videl eyed Gohan warily, as if wondering if she should forgive him.  
  
"Well," Videl said with feigned resignation, "I guess I can forgive you. But don't do it again, alright?" Gohan saluted her.  
  
"Well, I can't make any promises, but I can try," Gohan said.  
  
"Good boy," Videl said sweetly. Both Gohan and Videl smiled and a comfortable silence fell over the two as they watched the sunset.  
  
"It's been a nice day, hasn't it?" Gohan asked several minutes later, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, it has. I've had a lot of fun today, Gohan. More fun that I've had in a long time. You're definitely bringing me back here later for another weekend break. It's just too relaxing. And your family's great." Gohan smirked.  
  
"What about Bulma and her family?" he asked.  
  
"Bulma is great; Trunks is cute; but Vegeta?" Videl looked skeptical. "I'm not sure about him. That comment he made a couple nights ago was not cool." Gohan nodded in understanding.  
  
"Yeah, I agree with you about the not cool part. But, I think that in some weird way, that Vegeta was trying to pay you a compliment. You see, Vegeta has had…well…a weird upbringing. He's a very proud man who doesn't know when he's gone too far because he hasn't had that many dealings with other people. He's just someone who you have to get used to." Gohan eyed Videl, giving her a reprimanding look.   
  
"And you have got to learn, if you're going to spend any time with me outside of school, to let most of Vegeta's comments roll over you, not affect you. And I know you. You're quick to react. Well, Vegeta's the wrong person to be quick to react with. If I wasn't there on Friday to block his fist, he would have probably killed you in one blow. That man has got the shortest fuse I have ever seen and the best way to deal with him is just to let his comments roll over you…or else you'll end up dead." Videl nodded as she soaked all the info in.  
  
"Thanks for telling me, but I highly doubt he can do anything to me," Videl said. She redirected her focus to the now night sky.  
  
"Look," she said, "The sun has set. We should probably get back to your house so we have enough time to get ready for dinner." Both she and Gohan stood up.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. We're going to want a little extra time to kill before dinner to start getting your stuff ready to go back. Shall we?" Gohan said, motioning for Videl to go first.  
  
"We shall," Videl said as she led the way back to her jet plane, Gohan following close behind.  
  
***  
"Oh, come back any time you want. It was so nice having you over this weekend. And I'm so glad you and Gohan got your project done. You two must have worked hard," Chi-Chi said the next morning as Videl and Gohan walked out the front door, ready to go to school.  
  
"We did, Chi-Chi," Videl said, "Well, thanks for letting me stay the weekend. And I'll hold you to your promise about me coming back any time I want. Are you sure it's no problem?" Chi-Chi shook her head violently.  
  
"No, it's no problem at all. I don't mind. And I'm sure Goten doesn't mind either. Right Goten?" Chi-Chi asked her youngest son, who was standing next to his mother.  
  
"I don't mind. I like having you over, Videl," Goten exclaimed proudly, a huge beaming smile on his face. Gohan looked down at his watch as his crush and his mother spoke.  
  
"Well," Gohan said, "We have to get going to school now or we'll be late. Are you ready, Videl?" Videl looked over at Gohan and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Turning back to Chi-Chi, Videl continued to speak. "Well, once again, thank you for everything, Chi-Chi, and I'm sure I'll be seeing you later."  
  
"You better," Chi-Chi commanded gently as Gohan and Videl made their way for the jet plane.  
  
"Bye Gohan! Bye Videl! See you later!" Goten cried out, waving his arm. Gohan and Videl climbed inside the jet plane and closed the doors, waving back to Chi-Chi and Goten as Videl started up the vehicle. Within seconds, the two had lifted off the ground and were on their way back to school. Chi-Chi sighed as she watched the plane disappear into the horizon.   
  
She's perfect for Gohan. Absolutely perfect, Chi-Chi thought happily, looking forward to the day when Videl would become her daughter-in-law. She'll be like the daughter I never had. With that last thought, Chi-Chi walked back inside the house, Goten following faithfully behind his mother. 


	9. Love's Trials Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
--------Love's Trials---------  
-December-  
Gohan sighed in boredom as he slumped in his chair, leaning against one elbow that was rested on the armrest.   
  
I swear, that had to be the most boring assembly I've ever attended to at this school, Gohan said to himself miserably. Couldn't they get someone else to speak besides this guy who discovered a new insect? Gohan thought as the boring man packed up his stuff and began to leave. Gohan's face lightened up when he saw that assembly was over, but it wasn't to be quite yet. Just as Gohan and many other students started to stand up, the principal stepped onto the stage.  
  
"Can I have the attention of the juniors and seniors, please?" the female principal spoke in a booming voice. All of the upperclassmen gave their attention to the principal as the lower classmen filed out of the assembly hall.  
  
"I'm sure you all know what this is about, but for those of you who don't, I'm making an announcement about it. In four weeks are the Junior Winter Prom and the Senior Winter Prom. I encourage all of you to buy tickets to go to help pull the planning committees out of debt from paying for everything. They have worked hard to piece these proms together and it is only the right thing to go and congratulate them on their hard work. Thank you for listening to my announcement and you may all go on to class now." The principal stepped down from the stage, leaving the upperclassmen to leave the assembly hall at their own pace. Gohan picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, a smile on his face from the announcement. He wanted to go to the Junior Winter Prom and he wanted Videl to go with him.   
  
Think of it like your first date…if you can get her to go, Gohan said to himself as he sought out Videl, ready to convince her to go with him. Gohan searched throughout the halls, looking for Videl, one of the most popular girls in school just because of who her father was. Finally, Gohan's Saiya-jin senses picked up a strong ki and he knew it was Videl's. He followed the source of the ki for a few seconds until he came upon Videl, who was standing in front of her locker.  
  
"Hey Videl," Gohan greeted as he leaned against the locker next to hers. Videl looked over from putting her books in her locker and gave him a smile in greeting.  
  
"Hey Gohan. How are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm good," Gohan replied before saying, "Videl, there's something I wanna ask you." Videl's brows knit together in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Gohan looked down at the floor briefly, trying to build up his resolve, before speaking.  
  
"Well, you know about that Junior Winter Prom? Well I was thinking that it would be fun if we went together. So what do you say?" Gohan looked back up at Videl's face, which held a look of shock. Soon the shocked look faded and Videl shook her head emphatically   
  
"No," Videl said simply and forcefully. Gohan's face fell, but he knew that it was how she would respond initially. She just needed a little convincing…  
  
"Why not?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because I don't do dances like that. I don't like getting all frilly-ed up for a dance which consists of a simple dinner and then a lame DJ plays the lamest songs, leaving you feeling completely drained and wiped out afterwards because the evening was such a bore. That's why I don't want to go."  
  
"Come on, Videl. It'll be different this time. I'll be there with you and if things get boring, we can go do something else. But, come on, it'll be fun. Please go with me?" Gohan pleaded, putting on his best puppy-dog look, a look perfected from years of using it on his mother. If it worked with Chi-Chi, Gohan was sure that it would work on Videl. Videl looked at Gohan's puppy-dog face and immediately gave in. She sighed and spoke.  
  
"With a look like that, who can resist? I'll go with you, Gohan." Gohan's face lit up at Videl's answer and he gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Thanks, Videl. We'll have fun, I promise. I'll see you later, ok? I have to get to physics. Bye!" With that, Gohan turned and ran off to class, leaving Videl standing there in a state of awe and confusion.  
  
"I just don't get that boy, sometimes," Videl said to herself, "But still, there's something about him that strikes me as odd." At the thought of the dance, Videl smiled.   
  
With Gohan going, the dance is going to be anything but boring. I think I'm actually looking forward to that dance. Hmm, who knew I would actually be looking forward to a dance? Videl thought as she put away the last of her books, closed her locker, and finally made her way off to class.   
  
***  
Later that day, Gohan was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was supposed to be doing his English homework.   
  
But work in a foreign language can wait until later, Gohan thought, I have more important things to think about right now. Like the Junior Winter Prom…even though it's not for a month. How are we getting there? I mean, traditionally, the guy picks up his date and takes her to the prom. I'd do that, but I don't have a license. Gohan sat up straight as an idea struck him.   
  
I think it's possible for me to get my license in a month. Gohan rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Now, who could I get to teach me? Mom can't do it because she doesn't know how to drive. Bulma knows how to drive; she can teach me. I'm sure she's willing to do it. I should call her and ask her." Gohan pushed himself off the bed and went in search of the phone. He reached the hall phone and picked up, first checking to make sure that no one was listening or standing where they could hear him.   
  
Gohan dialed Bulma's number, having memorized it from calling Bulma up to ask her if she could watch Goten, which was often considering how often Gohan was out at school and his mother out shopping. The phone rang several times and Gohan stood there, drumming his fingers against the table that the phone was sitting on. Gohan was ready to hang up the phone when he heard it being picked up on the other end. He cringed when he recognized the voice on the other end.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Gohan sighed; he really didn't want to talk to him.  
  
"Hello, Vegeta. It's me, Gohan. Is Bulma there?" Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, she's here. And I suppose you want to speak with her?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Um…that would be nice. I do have a question for her. So, if you don't mind, will you please put her on the phone?"  
  
"Of course I mind! You interrupted my training. Because of your little telephone call, I was pulled from a very important exercise and now I have to start all over again thanks to you! But, I'm feeling nice today. You may speak to my wife. Hold on a moment, brat." Gohan heard the sound of the phone being put down roughly on a hard surface. Faintly, he could hear Vegeta calling out for Bulma in the background.  
  
"Bulma! Kakarot's oldest brat wants to speak to you through that dreaded device you call the telephone!" Using his sensitive hearing, Gohan picked up the sound of footsteps running towards the receiver and moments later, he was greeted with a cheerful voice.  
  
"Hello Gohan! How are you doing?" Bulma exclaimed, "Oh, and don't mind Vegeta. He's in a grumpy mood today." Gohan sighed.  
  
"Isn't he always?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No, he's not always in a bad mood. I think he's a little mad at the fact that Trunks wanted to play with Goten instead of train with him yesterday. I think, even though Vegeta won't admit it, he likes training with Trunks. It gives him this sense of father/son bonding that he wouldn't normally get with Trunks. I think that Vegeta is preparing Trunks for ruling his 'empire'." Gohan chuckled a little at Bulma's statement.  
  
"That's an interesting theory, Bulma. But, I didn't call to talk about Vegeta and why he trains Trunks. I called to ask you a favor." Bulma blinked in surprise; Gohan never asked for her help unless it was of the utmost importance.  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong? You never ask for a favor unless something's wrong." Gohan rushed to explain.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. But this is kind of important." Gohan drew in a deep breath before asking his favor. "Bulma, will you teach me how to drive?" Bulma let out a sigh.  
  
"Oh, that's all? Phew, Gohan you had me worried there for a minute. Yeah sure, I'll teach you how to drive. It's really easy, Gohan. With your intellect, you should pick it up easily. Hey, even your father learned how to drive, so it can't be that hard." Gohan was grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Thanks Bulma. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"No problem, Gohan. Hey, why do you want to learn how to drive?" Gohan laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, you're probably going to laugh when you hear this, but the Junior Winter Prom is a month from now and I'm taking Videl and I wanted to know how to drive so I could drive the two of us there." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Now, why would I laugh at that?" Bulma asked, "I think that's sweet. Now I'll be than more than happy to teach you if that's the reason."  
  
"Thanks Bulma. Really, really thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Now, I think I have to go and start making dinner for his 'highness' or else I'll never hear the end of it. So, Gohan, why don't you come over around 5:00 tomorrow and we'll start your lessons, alright?"  
  
"Sure Bulma, that sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Bye Bulma," Gohan said.  
  
"Bye Gohan," Bulma responded before hanging up the phone. Gohan waited until he heard the click of the phone being hung up on the other line before he hung up the phone. He walked away from the hall phone with a big smile on his face. Pumping his fist into the air, he exclaimed, "Yes!" before walking into his room to finally do his English homework.  
  
***  
-4 weeks later-  
Gohan couldn't stop smiling; he was just too proud of himself to stop smiling. The day before, after a month of practice, Gohan finally got his driver's license.   
  
I feel like I can do anything! Gohan thought proudly. He squinted at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Now, if only I could tie my bowtie…" he mumbled to himself. Gulping in a deep breath, he called out for his mother.  
  
"MOM!! I need your help!!" Chi-Chi heard the sound of her son's voice all the way down from the kitchen. She rushed upstairs, ready to help her son through any crisis that he might have. Within seconds, Chi-Chi was standing in the doorway to Gohan's room.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Chi-Chi said, a little short of breath from running across her house to get to Gohan as soon as possible. Goten looked at his older brother, then at his mother from his position on Gohan's bed.  
  
"I think Gohan's having problems with his tie, mom. I don't think he can tie it," Goten said. Chi-Chi looked at Gohan had his back turned on his mother.  
  
"Is that right?" Chi-Chi asked, "Is that the problem?" Gohan turned around and looked at his mother, who instantly beamed at him.  
  
"Yeah mom, that's the problem. So, can you help me?" Gohan asked, giving his mother his most pitiful and hopeful look.   
  
"Oh, in a minute," Chi-Chi gushed, "Just let me look at you." Chi-Chi closely inspected Gohan's black tuxedo and her smile grew even wider.  
  
"Gohan…I can't believe how good you look! You are going to sweep Videl off of her feet!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
"Not if I don't have my tie tied, mom," Gohan said. Chi-Chi shook herself out of her stupor and nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Of course I'll help you tie your tie, Gohan. Just hold still and tip your chin up so I can see what I'm doing." Gohan complied and Chi-Chi made short work of doing up Gohan's tie. Within seconds, the piece of black fabric was tied up perfectly.   
  
"There," Chi-Chi said, patting her son on the shoulder, "Why don't you see how it looks?" Gohan turned around and inspected himself in the full-length mirror. His smile reappeared on his face.  
  
"Perfect, mom. Thanks for helping me."  
  
"Anytime, Gohan," Chi-Chi said. Gohan turned to Goten, who was still sitting on the bed.   
  
"Well, what do you think, Squirt?" Gohan asked his little brother. Goten's nose scrunched up as he took in Gohan's outfit. Finally, the 6-year old child spoke.  
  
"I think you look kinda like a penguin, Gohan. You look kinda silly." Gohan chuckled at his brother's response and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, I guess that's why they call them 'penguin suits', right Goten?"  
  
"I guess," Goten responded quietly, not quite getting what his brother was telling him. Gohan turned back to the mirror and gave himself one last look-over.  
  
"Ok, mom, I think I'm ready to go. The corsage is downstairs, the capsule car is in my pocket; I think that's everything I need. Is there anything I'm missing, mom?" Gohan asked. Chi-Chi tapped a finger against her cheek thoughtfully as she ran through the list of things that Gohan would need for the night. Her eyes lit up with remembrance as she thought of something.  
  
"You need money," she stated. Gohan looked at his mother with confusion.  
  
"Why do I need money, mom?"  
  
"Well, Gohan, don't be silly. You need the money for pictures! Come downstairs and I'll give you money." Chi-Chi rushed out of Gohan's bedroom and Gohan followed, along with Goten who didn't want to miss out on anything that was going on. The two siblings arrived in the living room to see Chi-Chi rummaging through her purse, obviously on the search for money.  
  
"Now, I know I had a few 20's in here somewhere…" Chi-Chi mumbled to herself before pulling the desired money out of her purse triumphantly.   
  
"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed as she walked over to her oldest son. Grabbing his hand, she placed the money in his palm.  
  
"Now, Gohan, I expect you to take pictures while you're at this prom. Otherwise, how will I be able to put this memory in the scrapbook? If you don't come out of this with pictures, I will be disappointed, Gohan." Gohan sighed.   
  
When she puts it like that, she makes me feel guilty. How can I get of it now? I can't. This is my mother we're talking about. There is no refusing her anything… Gohan thought as he nodded his head.  
  
"Yes mom, I'll get pictures; I promise." Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"That's my boy, Gohan. Now, if you don't leave now, you'll be late. So, get going and have fun," Chi-Chi said as she walked over to the front door and opened it. Gohan picked up the corsage from the table in the front hall before walking out of the door.  
  
"Bye mom, bye Goten. I'll see you later, ok?" Gohan rushed out of the door and took off into the air.  
  
"Bye Gohan!" Goten shouted, "Have fun!" Gohan turned his head to smile at his brother before speeding off towards Satan City.   
  
***  
Gohan arrived in front of Mr. Satan's house a little over an hour after he left his own home. He slowly approached the front gate from the air, landing with a soft thud on the paved ground in front of the grand estate. Gohan gasped at the size of the place. Even though he had been to Videl's house a few times, the size of the mansion never failed to take his breath away.   
  
How do her and her father use up even a quarter of the rooms that fill up this house? Gohan asked himself. Gohan shook himself out of his stupor; he had things to do, like go inside and pick up his date. Cradling the plastic box that held the corsage gently, he pulled the small capsule that held the car he would be taking to the prom.   
  
Pressing the button on the top, he threw the capsule to the ground. The car appeared with a puff of smoke, resting beautifully next to the front gate. Gohan smiled at the wonders of technology; they had given him and so many others the ability to do many things and he, for one, was grateful. Taking one last glance at the car, Gohan straightened his jacket and walked through the open front gate.   
  
He walked across the roundabout, taking a moment to snicker at the fountain that was shaped like Mr. Satan before rushing over to the front door. After a little bit of searching, Gohan found the doorbell and, calming his nerves, pressed it. From his standpoint, Gohan could hear the sound of the doorbell as it resonated through the house. After the doorbell sounded, there was quiet for several moments, during which Gohan took the opportunity to look about the entrance to the great estate, particularly marveling at the huge, polished wooden doors that stood in front of him.   
  
Suddenly, the door he was looked up at opened and Gohan moved his head to look at the person who opened it. He was greeted with one of Mr. Satan's butlers, who immediately inquired who he was.  
  
"Um, I'm here to pick up Videl. I'm her date to the prom," Gohan said slowly with a slight tremor of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Wonderful," the butler said warmly, "Come right in and wait. Miss Videl isn't ready yet, but she will be shortly. I'll go and tell her you have arrived. Come in, I insist." The butler motioned for Gohan to enter. So, Gohan did and immediately became overwhelmed at the size of the foyer with its tall ceilings and marble floor. The butler led Gohan to a sitting room that was adjacent to the foyer.  
  
"Please, have a seat," he said, "And I will announce your arrival to Miss Videl." The butler was gone in an instant, leaving Gohan alone in the huge room. Still clutching the corsage close to his chest, Gohan sat down on one of the sofas, tapping the plastic box gently. He allowed his eyes to wander the room, taking in the carpeted floor, the antique couches, and the roaring fire that sat in the hearth. Gohan was so into studying the room that he didn't feel the arrival of another person.  
  
"So, you're Gohan, huh?" a deep, booming voice asked him. Gohan almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice. Slowly, he turned around and found Mr. Satan standing in the doorway to the sitting room. Gohan inspected the older man closely. He looked just like he did at the Cell Games, except for the fact that his hairline had receded slightly and there were more lines around the corners of his eyes and mouth.  
  
"Yes, sir, I am," Gohan said with false respect. There was no way he could hold respect for the man standing in front of him.   
  
He is a liar and a cheater; I can't believe he fathered a person like Videl, Gohan thought as he looked at Mr. Satan. Mr. Satan, in turn, looked back at Gohan; his mere appearance struck a chord of remembrance; where had he seen this kid before?   
  
He looks oddly familiar, Mr. Satan thought, Where have I seen him before?   
  
"You know, uh, Videl tells me that you're Son Goku's kid."  
  
"Yes, Son Goku was my father. He died several years ago." Mr. Satan smirked slightly.  
  
"Well, it would serve him right. I've seen your father fight at the Tenkaichi Budoukai. And I can easily say that the only reason why he won was because of the tricks he used. Your father was a cheater and I hope that you don't take after him because if you are, then you have no business associating yourself with my daughter. She doesn't need friends like you." Gohan's fist clenched at his side; he had never hated anyone more that he hated Mr. Satan at that moment.   
  
That man has the audacity to call my father a cheater when he took the credit for defeating Cell, even though he knows he didn't do it. Where does he get the nerve to do that? Gohan thought angrily. He wanted so bad to hit Mr. Satan as hard as he could, but Videl would never forgive him if he did that, so he kept his anger to himself. Mr. Satan approached Gohan and looked down at him.  
  
"And if you do anything to hurt my daughter, I will personally kill you myself," he said. Gohan looked up at him with fire in his eyes.   
  
I'd like to see you try, Gohan thought, wanting to badly to say those words out loud, but knowing that would only get him in more trouble.  
  
"Do you understand?" Mr. Satan asked, backing off a little. Gohan only nodded; he would not waste his words on the ignorant man standing in front of him.  
  
"Good," Mr. Satan stated before walking out of the room, leaving Gohan by himself. Gohan fought to get his raging anger under control.   
  
That's only bad thing about Saiya-jin blood: the uncontrollable rage that comes with the incredible stamina, speed, strength, and sharp senses, Gohan said to himself, his anger finally getting itself under control, his fist unclenching itself at his side. Gohan saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see the butler standing there.  
  
"Miss Videl," the butler said simply, standing to one side in order to let Videl enter the room and when she did, Gohan's jaw hit the floor. He suddenly forgot all about his confrontation with Mr. Satan and was fully focused on the vision standing in front of him.   
  
The dress she was wearing was incredibly simple. It was a black, floor-length halter dress and it clung to her gently, softly outlining the curves of her body. Tucked into the crooks of both of her elbows was a black wrap, its ends hanging in front of her. Her black hair was done in a French twist with a few wisps loose and framing her face. She wore little makeup, just lip-gloss and eye shadow; Gohan thought she had never looked more beautiful.   
  
She smiled shyly at him and began to walk towards him. That's when Gohan noticed her shoes and the lower half of her dress. He almost fainted at the size of the slit in the dress. On the right side of the dress, it extended up to mid-thigh, exposing almost the full length of her leg as she walked towards him. Her shoes, black as well, were open-toed with heels that were at least three inches high. The whole effect was breath-taking and Gohan was thoroughly amazed at what he saw. She stopped a couple of feet in front of him and her smile grew as she saw the look on his face.  
  
"Hello, Gohan," she said with a slight tone of flirtatiousness in her voice. It took a couple of moments for Gohan to snap out of his daze and when he did, it was only to say one word.  
  
"Wow." Videl smiled at Gohan.  
  
"Thanks Gohan. You look really good as well." Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, Videl, you don't understand. You look amazing." Videl's smile widened.  
  
"And you do too. Do I have to repeat it again?" Videl asked. Gohan smiled back and held the box with the corsage in it in front of him. Opening it, he pulled out the flower ornament and looked at Videl, silently telling her to hold out her hand. Videl extended her right hand and allowed Gohan to place the corsage around her wrist. Once it was in place, she looked lovingly at it, the white flower surrounded by white ribbons and smaller flowers. Videl lifted it up to her nose and smelled its fragrance.  
  
"Mmm," she sighed, "Gardenia, my favorite flower. Thank you Gohan, it's lovely." Gohan internally sighed with relief; he was worried that she wasn't going to like it and was pleased that she did. Standing tall, he held out his arm for her to take.  
  
"Well, milady, shall we go?" Gohan asked courteously. Videl giggled and took his arm.  
  
"Yes, we shall." Together, with smiles on their faces, they walked out of Videl's house. 


	10. Love's Trials Chapter 10

Disclaimer: see part 1. And, also, I don't own the song. It's done by Brandy and I give credit to whoever wrote her songs.  
  
--------Love's Trials--------  
It was like being up among the stars. White Christmas lights hung from above, covered by tissue paper in shades of light blue and purple, casting their gentle light on the dance floor and the table surrounding it. Soft piano music wafted through the air, creating an atmosphere of sophistication and romance.   
  
The effect of the light and the music was infectious; couples sitting at tables cuddled, exchanging kisses and sweet nothings. Videl looked enviously at the couples. Although she was at the prom with the guy she liked, he wasn't her boyfriend and she couldn't kiss him whenever she wanted to. That was the other reason why she didn't like going to those dances.   
  
I can't stand seeing all of these people being all cuddly with their significant others. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm jealous of all of these couples. I wish I could have the same thing with Gohan. There was that time, that kiss that almost happened, but nothing after that. I don't know whether to give up on him or to continue hoping for something to happen, Videl thought. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the feeling of Gohan's hand at the small of her back. Leaning forward, Gohan whispered in her ear.  
  
"We should go find somewhere to sit down where we can talk. What do you say?" Videl smiled, turning to look at Gohan.  
  
"That sounds fine. Do you have a spot in mind?" she asked. Gohan pointed to one of the corners of the room.  
  
"I was thinking over there. It's probably the quietest spot in the room; I'm sure that, later, when they start to play music, it'll get louder in here. That'll be the only spot where we can hear each other." Videl smiled as she spotted the table that sat in the corner; it was unoccupied and, because of its location, had no hopes of being occupied by anyone else.  
  
"That's perfect, Gohan. Come on, let's go." Videl started walking in the direction of the table with Gohan not two steps behind her. He blushed as he eyes wandered down to see the gentle sway of her hips as she walked.   
  
I don't know how anyone could get more beautiful than she is right now, Gohan thought, I wish we had actually kissed when she was at my house. They reached the table in no time, weaving their way through the maze of other tables that stood in their way. Gohan rushed ahead of Videl, pulling out a chair so she could sit; he remembered his mother's manners at the weirdest moments. But his action was rewarded with another one of Videl's dazzling smiles.   
  
"Thanks Gohan," she said, sitting down as Gohan pushed in the chair. Gohan sat down as well and shook off the action with a wave of his hand.  
  
"It's nothing; just simple manners that my mother has taught me over the years. I seem to be full of those and can't seem to let them go."  
  
"And you shouldn't," Videl said, "Polite manners can get you farther than you'd expect. If you show courtesy, people are more willing to listen to what you have to say and comply with your actions. Your mother taught you well." Gohan nodded.  
  
"I guess you have a point there, Videl." Videl nodded, the movement of her head almost smug.  
  
"I know I have a point. I'm not stupid, you know; I know what I'm talking about."   
  
"I never said you didn't," Gohan said defensively. Videl shook her head and laughed slightly.  
  
"I know you didn't say that; I just had to rub it in that I'm smarter than you about a lot of stuff."  
  
"Well, at least in social skills," Gohan said, a smirk on his face, "In pure intelligence, though, I'm way smarter than you." Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes, no one can beat the walking encyclopedia," Videl said as if she was addressing a king. Gohan's face took on a look of pretend hurt.  
  
"Hey," he whined, "That hurts. I'm not really a walking encyclopedia, am I?" Videl knew he was just fishing for compliments and gave him what he wanted.  
  
"No, Gohan, that's not all that you are and you know it. You're also nice, funny, and a great friend." Gohan gave Videl a gentle smile that made her heart do flips inside her chest.  
  
"Thanks, Videl, you have no idea how much that means to me." Videl's face took on a light blush. Nervously, her eyes scanned the room, looking for another topic of conversation. Videl's mouth dropped open at what she saw at the other side of the room. Tugging on Gohan's sleeve, Videl spoke in a daze.  
  
"Gohan, do you see what I see?" she asked. Gohan's brow furrowed as he turned to see what Videl was looking at. He, too, gaped.  
  
"Wow, that's a sight I never thought I'd see," Gohan whispered in shock. Videl nodded in agreement. Clear across the room, sitting at another table, sat Sharpener and Eraser. Eraser was sitting in Sharpener's lap…and they were kissing. Videl shook off her shock and looked at the newfound couple with a smile.  
  
"I knew they'd get together one of these days," Videl said with an air of confidence. Gohan nodded, a small smile appearing on his face as well.  
  
"Yeah, I did too. Sharpener was telling me how much he liked Eraser and I overheard you and Eraser talking about her feelings for him one time. I guess it was just a matter of time before the two of them became a couple, don't you think?"  
  
"I always knew they would hook up eventually, with or without my help," Videl said with a mischievous grin. Gohan smiled conspiratorially at Videl.  
  
"You little matchmaker, you. I bet you've had a hand in this the entire time, slowly pushing them together. And don't try to deny it. I can tell by the look on your face." Videl shrugged.  
  
"I guess you've found me out. Yes, I have been nudging them in the right direction. You know, setting up plans for the three of us where I would have an "emergency" to take care of, leaving the two of them alone for the day. Stuff like that. I don't think they ever caught on and, if they did, they didn't really care. Gohan stole a glance at the kissing couple and smirked.  
  
"From the looks of it, I don't think they'd care if you had shoved the two of them in a closet for an hour." Videl chuckled.  
  
"I'd have to agree with you there, Gohan; you have a good point." Videl looked critically at Sharpener and Eraser.  
  
"Though they probably should be in their own little enclosure, seeing how heavy they're getting." Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Eh, they'll realize how heavy they're getting in public and stop it eventually. Now, after the prom when they're alone…that's a different story," Gohan said with a smirk. Videl looked shocked at Gohan, not believing what he was insinuating.  
  
"Gohan, I'm shocked! I never believed you would say something that suggestive. If you mother heard you talking like that, she'd hit you upside the head." Gohan smiled.  
  
"It's all that time that I've spent hanging around you and your friends. Do you know that you are the first real friend I've had that's my age?" Gohan leaned back in his chair and sighed. Videl looked at Gohan with curious eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Videl asked; she still really didn't know a lot about how he grew up.  
  
"Well, when I was growing up, I didn't know anybody my age. Everyone I knew was either a friend of my mother or, more often than not, a friend of my father. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Bulma, Master Roshi, all of these people that I've grown up around were close friends of my father. They were the only friends I knew. Before I came here, I only knew how to interact with adults. If I seemed a little awkward around school for a few weeks, it was because I didn't know how to act around people my age." Gohan stopped and looked at Videl's sympathetic gaze.  
  
"I know that's a pathetic way to have grown up, but I live out in the middle of nowhere. The nearest house is miles away. I guess if you're to blame anybody for the way I grew up, it's my father. It was his decision to build his family's house out in the 439 Mountain Area. He liked the woods and nature; he wasn't too fond of having people live right next to him."   
  
Besides, with all of the things he destroyed while training, it's probably a good thing that he chose to place our house so far out of the way so it wouldn't destroy other peoples' houses, Gohan thought, resting his elbows on his knees, leaning forward so that his head was supported by the heels of his hands. Videl rested a sympathetic hand on Gohan's knee.  
  
"I understand somewhat of what you went through," Videl said quietly, "Because of my father's fame, I've been isolated from other kids my age up until I went to high school where I met all of the friends I have today. I know what it's like to have no friends your age because that's how I grew up also." Gohan threw Videl a soft smile.  
  
"You and I see eye-to-eye on a lot of things. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who experiences all of the things I have throughout my life," Gohan said. Videl smiled and allowed her eyes to scan the room once again. Her eyes lit up as she saw drinks being set up across the room.  
  
"Hey, Gohan, look. They're setting up drinks. Come on, let's go get something to drink. I'm kind of thirsty." Gohan stood up and politely offered his hand to Videl to help her rise to her feet, even though she didn't need the help.  
  
"Whatever you want," Gohan said as Videl took his hand. Giving Gohan a dazzling smile, Videl walked towards the drinks bar with Gohan close behind.  
  
***  
Videl wiped the tears from her eyes as she struggled to contain her laughter.  
  
"Is Vegeta really that stupid?" Videl asked after Gohan finished telling her about one of Bulma and Vegeta's fights. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Stupid? No. Arrogant? Yes. Vegeta has this deep sense of pride and just thinks he knows everything. The more you get to know him, the more you realize that he is anything but stupid." Videl looked at Gohan with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well," Videl said, "With all that you tell me about Vegeta, it makes me less inclined to want to get to know him. How does Bulma put up with it?" Gohan shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. They seem to have this special bond…I can't quite explain it. She's extremely tolerant of his behavior and he, sometimes, can be really sweet around her. Now, I know that thinking of Vegeta as sweet is a hard thing to believe, but you have to see it to understand. It's like he's less volatile when he's around Bulma." Videl laughed.  
  
"She's probably bribing him with sex," Videl bluntly pointed out. Gohan nodded his agreement, his cheeks reddening slightly at the mention of the passionate action.  
  
"Yeah, somewhat, I guess. I think that's what brought them together. They are the most passionate couple I've ever seen. They can go from being in the midst of a huge argument one moment to kissing the next. Take my word on it; I've seen it." Gohan looked away from Videl and out towards the dance floor where people were dancing to the frenzied beat of the music. The upbeat song faded, changing into a soft, simple slow song.   
  
Gohan smiled widely as he realized something; he and Videl hadn't danced all evening and this song was the perfect one to dance to. From what he saw, slow dancing was easy; even Gohan, as inexperienced as he was, could pick it up. Rising to his feet, Gohan stood in front of Videl and gave her a charming smile. Bowing slightly at his waist, Gohan spoke.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Gohan asked, holding out his hand for Videl to take. Videl, in return, gave him a soft smile and took his hand.  
  
"Yes, I would love to dance with you," Videl said. Together, the two walked hand in hand out to the dance floor. Once one the dance floor, Gohan and Videl stood there a little nervous about how to proceed. It was Gohan who made the first move. Moving towards Videl, he pulled her into his arms, wrapping one arm around her waist. Videl gasped as she felt herself pressed up against Gohan's body; the feeling was exquisite, warm, and safe. Smiling gently down at her, Gohan took Videl's hand in his other.   
  
Videl looked at their joined hands with an expression of wonder on her face. She could feel the heat radiating off of his hand and the contact made her heart skip a beat. Videl looked up at Gohan, the expression on her face soft, tender, and peaceful, as she laid her other hand on the arm that was wrapped delicately around her waist. As one, they began to sway slightly on the dance floor, moving gently to the beat of the music that surrounded them. Staring into each other's eyes as the music continued, they allowed the lyrics to wash over them.  
  
If you're looking to find  
A love that will stand till the end of time  
Baby relax your mind my love is here  
I'll do anything I swear  
I'd take the pain and the hurt  
You won't know it's there  
Your wants would be nothing  
I put that on everything  
  
I will pull a star out of the sky for you  
Yes I would  
To the edge of the earth  
I'll go to see you  
Yes it's true  
If you go anywhere  
And I'm not there  
Just think on thoughts of love  
And I'll appear  
  
If you're looking to find  
A love that will stand till the end of time  
Baby relax your mind my love is here  
I'll do anything I swear  
I'd take the pain and the hurt  
You won't know it's there  
Your wants would be nothing  
I put that on everything  
  
Before I dream  
I lay and think of you every night  
Honest to God  
I'm telling you the truth  
I wish you could see  
How much your presence means to me  
You would love me so much  
More each day  
  
If you're looking to find  
A love that will stand till the end of time  
Baby relax your mind my love is here  
I'll do anything I swear  
I'd take the pain and the hurt  
You won't know it's there  
Your wants would be nothing  
I put that on everything  
  
I'll walk for you  
Through the desert heat  
I'll climb the mountain's highest peak  
I'll swim forever in the deepest sea  
Just for you this song I sing  
For all the love and joy you bring  
For you I'll try  
To do the impossible things  
  
If you're looking to find  
A love that will stand till the end of time  
Baby relax your mind my love is here  
I'll do anything I swear  
I'd take the pain and the hurt  
You won't know it's there  
Your wants would be nothing  
I put that on everything  
  
They slowed their movements as the song faded, eventually stopping all together. Gohan and Videl stood in the middle of the dance floor as the song once again changed into an upbeat one. People crowded around them, dancing to the music, yet Gohan and Videl were impervious to the movement around them; they were too lost in each other. Gohan drew in a shaky breath as he looked down at the beauty in front of him. He just wanted to kiss her and never stop. Videl, too, was becoming overwhelmed with the feelings stirring inside of her.  
  
"Gohan," Videl whispered, "I think I want to go home now. Is that okay?" she asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. Let's go," Gohan said in a voice that was equally as quiet as Videl's was. Grabbing Videl's hand, Gohan walked off of the dance floor with Videl not far behind. They walked back to their table to grab Videl's wrap before wordlessly leaving the room and their dancing classmates behind.  
  
***  
Gohan looked down to see Videl's form shiver slightly as they walked up to her front door. Moving so that he was standing right behind her, he grabbed the wrap and brought it up so that it covered her shoulders. His hands lingered on her shoulders until they reached the doorstep. Videl turned around in his arms, causing his hands to leave her shoulder. She immediately missed the warmth of his hands on her shoulders as she spoke nervously.  
  
"So, do you want to come in?" she asked tentatively. Gohan regretfully shook his head. If I come in, there's no telling what could happen between us, things that I'm not sure I'm ready for, Gohan thought, gulping to swallow the nervous lump in his throat.  
  
"I can't. I have to head home. I'm needed at my house tomorrow. Otherwise, I would come in." Videl nodded understandingly.  
  
"It's alright," Videl said softly, "I understand." Videl looked down at her feet as she struggled to words to say. Looking back up moments later, her face wore a soft smile.  
  
"Hey, thanks for inviting me. I had fun tonight." Gohan beamed at her.  
  
"Then we should do this more often," he said happily. Videl laughed slightly at the happy, innocent tone in Gohan's voice. Taking a few steps forward so that she was standing directly in front of Gohan, Videl daringly rose onto her toes and planted a tender kiss on Gohan's cheek. Gohan's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the feeling of her soft lips on his cheek.  
  
"Good night, Gohan," Videl said quietly as she opened her front door and stepped through it.  
  
"Good night, Videl," Gohan said, shock resonating through out his voice. Videl gave him one last dazzling smile before closing the door on Gohan, leaving the half Saiya-jin outside in the crisp December air. Mindlessly, Gohan raised a hand and felt the spot where Videl's kiss had marked him.  
  
"Wow," he whispered, a smile slowly forming on his face. Giving the Satan estate one last glance, Gohan walked back to the capsule car, pressing the button that would put it back inside the small, pinky-sized capsule. Gohan secured the capsule in his breast pocket before swiftly and soundlessly taking off into the air, a faint ki trail following him as he left Satan City. He smiled satisfactorily to himself as he flew home, the brisk wind whipping his face and hair.   
  
Mom is going to be happy with me. I got her pictures and I had a good time, Gohan said to himself. His smile grew even wider as he thought of the pictures he took with Videl. The photographer at the prom was the one who instructed them how to pose and eventually worked it out so that Gohan was standing behind Videl with his arms around her waist and Videl grasping Gohan's hands gently as they rested on her stomach. Both of them were smiling widely for the camera.   
  
It should prove to be a good picture, Gohan thought, I hope mom is happy with them. But, wow, Videl was beautiful tonight. I've never seen anyone look so good before in my entire life. She was gorgeous; it radiated off of her. I could barely control myself the entire evening. I just wanted to kiss her and hold her all night. Gohan shook himself out of his daydream.   
  
What is wrong with me? Why can't I get my feelings under control? I have to because I'm pretty sure that Videl doesn't feel the same way about me, Gohan thought, reprimanding himself as he flew home mindlessly; he knew the way home like the back of his hand. Trying to get his mind off of Videl, Gohan contented himself with admiring the country scenery as he flew past it. Shortly after he left Videl's house, he landed several feet in front of his doorstep. He was relieved to find that all the lights were off in his house.   
  
This is a good thing. This means that mom's asleep and can't ask me questions about tonight until tomorrow when I get up. Gohan stealthily opened the door and maneuvered himself to his room, floating his way up there just to make sure that he didn't awaken his mother. Once in his room, he closed his door and flipped on his light. Unbidden, his mind drifted back to Videl as he undressed and got ready for bed. Climbing into his bed, he slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile, his last thought, as always, of Videl.  
  
***  
Videl twirled herself around her room, giggling contently. Landing on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling as she lay on her back, a soft smile on her face as she thought about the evening. All evidence that she had gone out to the prom had disappeared, except for her hairstyle and her corsage. She was dressed comfortably in shorts and an oversized t-shirt, an outfit that was more her style than the dress she wore earlier that evening.   
  
But it was fun, dressing up like that. I especially like the look on Gohan's face when he saw me in the dress. It was worth the hours of shopping Eraser and I spent to find the dress just to see the astonished look on his face when I entered the room. And, dear Kami, he looked good too, Videl thought as she rose from her bed, walking over to the vanity she had on the other side of the room, the same vanity that belonged to her mother when she was Videl's age. Sitting down in front of the vanity's mirror, Videl gazed at her reflection, noticing that her hair was still up in the French twist that it had been for the past several hours. Videl hugged herself as she thought about the rest of the evening.   
  
That one dance we shared…I'll never forget the feeling of his arm around my waist. I've never wanted him as bad as I did as we danced when I was pressed up against him. He was so warm and solid. I felt so safe when we were dancing, like he would never let anything happen to me. Videl sighed as she removed the corsage from her wrist and set it gently onto the vanity's table. Giving the corsage one last lingering look, she rose from her vanity and walked over to her bed.   
  
She reached up and pulled out the comb that held her hair up. Shaking her head, she allowed her hair to cascade gently down her shoulders until its ends rested on her mid-back before reaching over to the lamp on her bedside table, turning it off. She climbed onto her bed, crawling to the middle of the queen-size mattress. Pushing back the covers, which were simply white, she climbed underneath them, reveling in the warmth they provided. Making herself comfortable, Videl reclined onto her back, once again staring up at the ceiling. As she fell asleep, she smiled gently before whispering to the darkness of her room.  
  
"I love you, Gohan," she said quietly, her words fading into the darkness as she drifted off into the land of dreams. 


	11. Love's Trials Chapter 11

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
--------Love's Trials-------  
The chanting of the Cresilians' head priests filled the great chamber hall. The sound reverberated off of the marble walls, intensifying the sound until it was almost deafening. A tall, brunette woman swept her way through the corridor leading up to the chamber, her long, emerald green dress delicately brushing up against the tiled floor. Two men in long, brown robes flanked her on either side, keeping their heads bowed as they walked barely two steps behind.  
  
"Has our sacrifice been found yet?" she asked, her voice silky and sultry, rolling off of her tongue in a beguiling way. One of the men, his head shaved except for the long queue starting at the nape of his neck and continuing down his back, bowed respectfully.  
  
"Yes, my queen, we have found the sacrifice," he said, his voice steady.  
  
"Where?" the queen demanded, her command almost barked.  
  
"In a distant galaxy, not very far away," the other man said, his voice shaking slightly at the queen's tone. The queen came to a halt, one fist clenched, her lacquered nails digging into the heel of her hand.  
  
"100 years I've been searching for the sacrifice and it was practically right underneath my nose. What planet is it on?"  
  
"A planet called Earth, Queen Milena."  
  
"Is the sacrifice male or female?" Queen Milena asked while staring ahead, her fist relaxing, her hand coming to rest by her side.  
  
"We don't know, your highness. You're high priests are divining that as we speak. May we show you?" the first man spoke.  
  
"Enlighten me," Milena said as she resumed walking at a brisk pace, shortly entering the chamber where her high priests were still chanting in an attempt to determine the sex of the sacrifice. She looked at the center of the room, her eyes settling on the pool of iridescent blue sand in the middle of the room. The light provided by the torches on the walls of the large circular room reflected off of the sand, causing it to shimmer underneath the light. As Milena walked around the large pool, the light rippled off of the sand, making it look like running water. 15 people, all men, knelt around the pool of sand, their foreheads touching the ground and their arms extended with their palms touching the floor as they chanted the mystical words that would reveal to them what they wanted to know. As they chanted, the symbol drawn in the sand began to glow with an unearthly light. It was a large circle with a square drawn inside of it so that the corners were touching the circle. Inside the square was another circle, perfectly drawn to fit inside the square. Yet another shape lingered inside the circle, a triangle with three dull stones at each vertex.  
  
"Well, your highness, your high priests have drawn what you know as a Grace. The Grace is used in divining spells, such as the one they are chanting right now. In the middle of the Grace rests three stones, known as Grace's Tears. The divining spell will cause the stones to change color, giving us the answer as to what the sex of the sacrifice is. They have been chanting since yesterday's sun fall, almost a full day. In only a few minutes, the spell should be complete and we shall know what we want to know."  
  
"How can we tell by the color of the stones?" she asked again. The other man at her side spoke up.  
  
"If the sacrifice is to be male, the three stones will turn purple; if female, the stones will turn blue." The queen looked on approvingly at the scene before her.  
  
"That reminds me of a prophecy I once read during my studies. Now I think I know what it means. It goes 'If the Tears of Grace shrouded in purple, two men, strong in body and will, destroyed must they be to unveil the path to the one, strong in all aspects of life, who's male energy shall grant power to the one up high for a millennia. His power will give the one up high the power to rule the light and bring power to those surrounding; in her wake shall the light be left and rejoicing shall commence for all her reign. If the Tears of Grace shrouded in blue, two women, strong in spirit and mind, destroyed must they be to unveil the path to the one, also strong in all aspects of life, who's female energy shall grant power to the one up high for a millennia. Her power will give the one up high the power to command the underworld; in her wake shall death prevail and her reign shall be cast into the shadows. If the Tears of Grace shrouded in both blue and purple, use the Heaven's Sea to lead thee down the right path and divine at thy own will. Fair warning, should thee divine wrong, the existence of the universe shall be destroyed and life shall remain no longer. Take caution in how thou divines. In thy hands, the universe does rest.' It was while ago when I read that and I didn't understand it. Now I think I do. That, gentlemen, is what's known as a triple fork prophecy."  
  
"But, your highness, what is the Heaven's Sea?" one of the men asked. She smiled.  
  
"That, I do know. The Heaven's Sea is an ancient name for the Great Mirror that hangs in the Temple of Narussia, Lord of the Afterlife. That mirror can be used to find out answers to most any question by pointing in the direction of the answer. It won't answer questions directly, but it will help a person discover the answer."  
  
"How do you know it works? I've never seen it used," the other man exclaimed.  
  
"I heard of it from my mother when I was a little girl, my mother used it when she was finding the sacrifice that would give her the power to rule her kingdom. I know it does work; I just have to find the right incantation. So, hopefully, the stones will be one color or the other so I won't have to risk being wrong, though I have a pretty good idea as to what the sex of the sacrifice will be." Queen Milena's tone suggested that she didn't want to reveal her guess, so the two men remained quiet and watched as the High Priests of the 15 different provinces worked their magic.   
  
Moments later, there was a bright explosion of light as the stones changed color. Milena shielded her eyes from the light, only pulling her hands away from her face when she sensed it was safe. The 15 High Priests slumped in exhaustion, their powers completely drained. The queen, impatient for her answer, pointed her finger at one of the priests.  
  
"You! What color are the stones?" The priest cast his eyes on the three stones in the center, gasping at the results.  
  
"They're both blue and purple, your highness; it's both colors." Enraged, Milena rushed forward.  
  
"Let me see!" she commanded. Two of the priests moved aside to let their queen inspect the results. True enough, the stones possessed both colors, the blue and purple on each stone swirling into each other, creating liquid patterns in the palm-sized stones. Milena turned around without a word and stormed out of the chamber hall, her face freezing up into a look of anger.  
  
"Looks like I have research to do and quickly." And pray to Rodemasca, the Lord of the Underworld, that the sacrifice is a female, Milena thought with an evil grin.  
  
***  
The next day, on the planet of Cresilia, Queen Milena knelt in the Temple of Narussia, her palms pressed together as she softly chanted the incantation, speaking in a language long forgotten except for a specific few, herself included. She looked up once the incantation was finished, and gazed at the Great Mirror, watching the surface undulate as the power of Narussia poured into the mirror. She gasped at the sight in front of her. Unfortunately, she had no with her to witness the makings of history and was alone in the huge stone edifice; no one but royalty was allowed in the room that contained the Heaven's Sea, or, as it was now known, the Great Mirror.   
  
"Speak of your desires," the deep voice spoke; she knew she was speaking to Narussia, the Lord of the Afterlife.  
  
"I wish to know the true nature of the sacrifice, like my mother before me wished to know."  
  
"I cannot tell you the true nature, only point you down the right path. Pay attention carefully, my child, and use your knowledge well." Milena watched breathlessly as images flashed before her, changing fluidly from one to the next. Once the surface of the mirror stilled, Milena drew in a shaky breath.  
  
"Does this help you, child?" Narussia spoke. Milena nodded.  
  
"Yes, my lord, it helps me greatly."  
  
"Then, my time here is finished." The light left the mirror and its surface froze completely, becoming solid once more, leaving Milena kneeling on the cold, stone floor. One half of her ruby red lips twisted into a vicious grin.  
  
"This universe is going to be mine," she whispered viciously. 


	12. Love's Trials Chapter 12

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
-------Love's Trials-------  
-March, the next year-  
The clouds overhead drifted by slowly in the spring sky, being helped along slightly by the soft breeze that wafted through the air. Gohan felt the breeze tug at an errant lock of hair on top of his hair.   
  
Damn this spiky hair. Well, my only consolation is that my hair isn't as spiky as my dad's, Gohan thought lazily as he lay on a grassy bank on his back, his arms folded behind his head. He looked over at Videl, who was lying a couple feet away, fast asleep.   
  
The two of them had prepared a picnic lunch at Gohan's house and then went to the river they found when Videl spent the weekend at his house earlier. There, they had thoroughly enjoyed the food they prepared without Chi-Chi's help. After eating, the two of them lay back on the grassy bank and were content to just gaze up at the clouds; Gohan hadn't been expecting Videl to fall asleep.   
  
Well, we are on school break. It's just too bad that we have to go back to school in a few weeks, Gohan said to himself. He looked back over at Videl and smiled gently. She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she's asleep. I've never seen her look so relaxed before, Gohan thought as he turned onto his side and watched her sleep, envying the peaceful, relaxed look on her face. Gohan watched her for several minutes before yawning widely.   
  
"I guess that watching someone sleeping is tiring in and of itself," Gohan whispered to himself. His eyelids seeming to weigh much more than they actually did, Gohan drifted off to sleep, hoping to enter the relaxed world that Videl was in. Little did he know that the world of dreams that Videl was in was actually a world of nightmares.   
  
***  
She was floating. She didn't know where she was, but she knew she was floating. In front of her stood robed, hooded figures, all surrounding a large, stone altar. She couldn't tell if they were male or female, but she estimated their numbers to be about 17 or 18.   
  
They were all chanting in a monotonic voice, repeating the same phrase over and over, a phrase that she didn't understand, but knew would stay in her mind forever. Videl's eyes narrowed as she tried to see what they were all crowded around, but their figures were packed so tightly together that seeing past them was impossible. So, she only watched as they continued on with their ritual…at least Videl figured it was a ritual. Eventually, one of the robed figures picked up a stick of incense and held it over the alter, drawing a symbol with the smoke.   
  
The smoke lingered in the air and Videl could see that the symbol was a 5-pointed star encased in a triangle. The figure mumbled a few words and smoke lit up, giving off a powerful light that stayed floating in the air, never waning. The figure pushed back the hood and Videl gasped. The hood revealed a beautiful woman, standing with a triumphant smile on her face. Her luxurious dark brown hair flowed down her shoulders and disappeared into her robe, its color almost matching the color of the robe exactly.   
  
Her vibrant emerald eyes sparkled from the light given off by countless numbers of candles that were positioned just right around the room and her lips were a deep shade of red. Her perfect face was completed by smooth ivory skin. There was no doubt that this woman was a raving beauty.   
  
Wow, I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life, Videl thought as she watched the woman pull something out of her large sleeve. Videl's idea about her beauty changed when her lips curved into a malicious smile, marring the perfection on her face. Triumphantly, the woman held up a knife, light rippling along its razor-sharp edge in the candlelight.   
  
She yelled several phrases in the same, incomprehensible language that all the other hooded figures were chanting in and as soon as the words left her mouth and she finished speaking, a bright light exploded from the symbol made out of light filled the room, blinding all but the woman who held the knife; she was impervious to what was going on around her; it seemed that she was solely focused on the bladed weapon in her hand. Leaning over, Videl could see her arm move as she used the knife to cut something, that same something that everyone was crowded around. The knife was pulled away and Videl gasped in horror to see blood dripping from the knife's point.   
  
Lightning exploded in the room through the opening in the high ceiling and wind rushed through the room, whipping the woman's hair around her face. She yelled several words, trying to make them heard over the wind and lightning, before her and all the other robed figures dropped to their knees. Videl could now see what was on the alter in front of her. The human figure that lay on the alter thrashed back in forth, held tightly by bonds tied to its ankles and wrists. It let out a scream, a scream that let Videl know that the figure was female.   
  
The girl on the altar arched her back in pain as multi-colored light was ripped from her body and let out a painful, heart-wrenching scream that pierced Videl's ears. The light came together to form a perfect sphere of light, hovering a few feet above the girl while rotating slowly, as a planet does on its axis. Her movements ceased; she seemed to be dead. Videl's eyes never moved from the figure on the alter as the light continued to rise higher into the air before rushing into the beautiful woman Videl saw earlier.   
  
Totally ignoring the movements of the woman as she celebrated her triumph, Videl floated over to the figure on the alter. The moment Videl's eyes focused on the figure, she let out a blood-curdling scream. The person on the alter was none other than herself…and she was dead.  
  
***  
With a loud scream, Videl woke up, shooting up into a sitting position as her mind raced through the events of the nightmare. Never being so scared in her life, Videl cradled her hands against her chest and drew her knees up, huddling up against the onslaught of the nightmares. Videl struggled to control her breathing and her pounding heart. She was totally oblivious to the fact that her scream had woken up Gohan as well, causing him to shoot straight up as well. Looking over at Videl in alarm, he saw the scared, haunted look in her eyes. Immediately moving over to her, Gohan expressed his worry.  
  
"Videl, are you ok? What's wrong?" Videl looked up at Gohan, who was sitting on his knees next to her, and her face crumpled up into tears. With a scared sob, she threw herself at Gohan, wrapping her arms around his neck as she began to cry. Gohan was taken aback by Videl's unusual actions for a split second before engulfing her in his arms, comforting her as she cried.   
  
I've never seen Videl like this before; something must have really gotten to her, Gohan thought, worry echoing throughout his thoughts as he settled back down in the grass, pulling Videl into his lap. She was totally unaware of the shift in positions as she continued to cry.  
  
"Shh," Gohan said, running a hand comfortingly over her hair, "Tell me what's wrong." Videl forced her sobs to dissipate, but she couldn't stop the tears running down her face.  
  
"It was awful, Gohan, really awful. I was dead and she killed me," Videl said, her voice no higher than a whisper. A tremor of panic ran through Gohan's heart as his mind tried to grasp the idea of Videl being dead.   
  
"Who killed you?" Gohan asked, ignoring the panic inside his mind. Videl shook her head.  
  
"I don't know who she was, Gohan, but she was evil. She stole something from inside me, this light that was inside of me, and used it to make herself powerful." Videl shuddered at the memory of the nightmare. Gohan's face took on a look of confusion.  
  
"Why don't you tell me the whole nightmare, Videl," Gohan said, figuring that what she was talking about was a really bad dream. Videl nodded and proceeded to tell Gohan the events of the dream, down to every last detail. By the time Videl was finished, she had gotten her tears under control and she was feeling a little better about the whole situation, but only a little. Gohan sighed; he just didn't know what to make of her dream.  
  
"I don't think this has any real meaning, Videl. It just sounds like a really bad dream."  
  
"But it was so real, Gohan," Videl said forcefully, "It's like I was really there. And besides, I don't know how I could have made up something like that. I think the dream was trying to tell me something, but I don't know what." Gohan's brow furrowed at Videl's words.  
  
"Are you saying that your dream was kind of like a vision?" he asked. Videl shrugged as she removed herself from Gohan's embrace.  
  
"I don't know, but it wasn't just an ordinary dream, Gohan. That much, I'm sure of." Gohan shook his head in hopelessness; he didn't know anything to say in response…hell, he didn't even know what to do about it.   
  
That dream sounds a little foreboding, but it could just really be a bad dream. But, if it's not… Gohan's thoughts trailed off in horror as he tried to imagine the events of Videl's dream coming true; he was suddenly scared of losing her and had an overwhelming urge to take her into his arms and never let go. Gohan only sighed as he stood up. Offering his hand to Videl to help her up, he spoke.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't think about this dream too much," Gohan said to Videl, "It's probably nothing." Videl took his hand and stood on her own two feet. She looked up at him and noticed the confident look on his face.   
  
Maybe he's right; maybe it is nothing. He seems so sure about it; he's probably right, Videl thought, feeling her heartbeat slow down to a normal pace. She reached over and grabbed the basket that previously held their food. Standing up straight, she smiled at Gohan.  
  
"You're right, Gohan, it probably is nothing," she said with a dismissive tone of voice as she walked back to her jet plane. Gohan followed her, his mind still wrapped around the dream and what it could mean.   
  
I don't know what it could mean and I don't know anyone one who could help, not even Dende. I doubt he could make sense of this dream. He may be a healer and the Guardian of Earth, but he's not a dream interpreter. I guess we'll just have to ride this one out, Gohan thought as he and Videl wordlessly climbed into the jet plane and took off for Gohan's house. 


	13. Love's Trials Chapter 13

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
--------Love's Trials--------  
-A few weeks later-  
"Queen Milena will be happy to know that we have found them," High Priest Rademar said as he looked out of the view screen of the ship that carried him at unimaginable speeds towards the planet Earth.  
  
"You're right, High Priest," one of the men flying the ship said, "Etair and myself are lucky you're here or else we never would have found them. We're just here to kill them; you're here to guide us. You do know where they are, right?" The man sitting next to him, Etair, pushed his short blond hair out of his eyes and looked at his partner in killing.  
  
"Valand, don't worry about that. Let the High Priest Rademar guide us. He'll find them for us. We just have to deliver the message and kill who we're supposed to kill." Valand shuddered, his brown eyes holding a look of fear in them for a person of his size.  
  
"I don't know how much I like delivering messages to Saiya-jins. Aren't they supposed to be some of the most powerful creatures in the universe?" Valand asked.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about," Rademar said authoritatively, "You two surpass the strength of even the strongest of the Saiya-jins. The only thing you two would have to worry about is if they were Super Saiya-jins, but that is only a legend. The last Super Saiya-jin lived more than 1000 years ago and I have never heard of another one since then. And there will never be another Super Saiya-jin. The planet, Vegetasei, was destroyed by a tyrant named Freeza and his father, King Cold. Never again will Saiya-jins have the opportunity to take over the universe." Valand and Etair sighed in relief at the news. Etair smiled.  
  
"Now we have nothing to worry about, Valand," Etair said with a relieved sigh. Valand shot Etair a reprimanding look.  
  
"Just because they aren't Super Saiya-jins doesn't mean that we don't have to be on guard while completing our mission. Confidence creates negligence. We still have to be careful," Valand said. Etair sighed in dismay.  
  
"I suppose you're right." Etair paused as he looked ahead, his eyes catching the small blue planet.  
  
"There it is," Etair said, an anticipatory smile on his face. Valand chuckled.  
  
"This is going to be fun," Valand said, a menacing tone filling his voice.   
  
"By the end of this mission, the queen shall have her sacrifice. And we shall all reap the benefits," Rademar said, an evil smirk spreading over his aged features, "Lets go get those two women, gentlemen."  
  
"Right!" Etair growled as he commanded the small ship to go faster as they hurled towards the planet Earth.  
  
***  
Chi-Chi struggled to juggle the numerous bags in her arms as she and Bulma wandered down the main street in Satan City.  
  
"Aren't you glad we came out shopping today?" Bulma asked as she walked next to Chi-Chi, struggling with the same amount of bags that Chi-Chi was. Chi-Chi heaved a sigh of relief as she set down her packages on a bench they came upon.  
  
"Yeah, I am, I just wish we had someone like Gohan with us to help us carry all of our things," Chi-Chi said. Bulma nodded, setting her things down as well.  
  
"I know what you mean. Chi-Chi, you may be strong, but not as strong as Gohan. He could easily carry all of our things for us if we asked him to."   
  
"I guess that just comes with him being a half Saiya-jin," Chi-Chi said, leaning against the arm of the bench, taking weight off of one foot. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Dende bless and curse that race. They have saved us countless times from the evils of the universe, but the pride that comes with it…I wouldn't wish that on anybody." Chi-Chi giggled.  
  
"Well, that's what you get when you marry the prince of the lot of them. I was lucky enough to have Goku." Bulma glared at her best friend.  
  
"You lucky-ducky. I may love Vegeta, but his pride, arrogance, and temper get in the way, making him intolerable most of the time. I'm lucky enough to be able to put up with him. But, he has his moments. I guess he just grows on you."  
  
"I'm surprised you've been able to put up with him for so long," Chi-Chi admitted, "You must really love…" Chi-Chi trailed off as a bad feeling hit her in the pit of her stomach. Taking on a defensive stance, she glance around the area, her eyes narrowed as her calculating glance swept over the busy street. Bulma noticed the look on Chi-Chi's face and put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Chi-Chi, what's wrong? Is something up?" Chi-Chi didn't even look at Bulma as she looked around her.  
  
"I don't know. There's something not right; something weird is going on. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach." Bulma sighed.  
  
"Warrior instincts. I swear, you get it from being around Goku for so long," Bulma said. Chi-Chi shot Bulma a fierce glare.  
  
"Bulma, I'm serious. There's something that's not right about what's going on and whatever it is, it spells trouble. I've learned when to trust this feeling and, more often than not, I'm right. Just trust me on this." Bulma felt her heart pick up in pace as Chi-Chi's words sunk in.  
  
"Chi-Chi, you don't think it's a new enemy coming to attack the Earth, is it?"  
  
"I don't know. Whatever it is, it's not good," Chi-Chi said, her voice down to a fierce whisper. Bulma looked around the area as well, looking for something out of the ordinary, thinking that if she looked hard enough, she could find it. Neither of them noticed the two men approaching them from behind until they were a couple of feet behind them. Chi-Chi, feeling the presence behind her, whirled around and threw a punch one of the men. Etair smiled maliciously, throwing up his arm to block Chi-Chi's blow.  
  
"Well, well. You've got quite an arm on you. I wasn't expecting you to be so strong."   
  
"Who are you?" Chi-Chi asked, bringing up her leg to kick him in the mid-section. By this moment, Valand had already grabbed Bulma and was pressing a knife up against her throat, his hand covering her mouth, preventing her from screaming. People were already looking at the situation and one person rushed to call the police. Etair grabbed Chi-Chi's leg and flipped her over, causing her to hit the pavement hard.   
  
Chi-Chi screamed out in pain as she made contact with the ground. Etair yanked Chi-Chi up by the collar of her dress and pressed her up against the shop window behind her, his forearm pressing up against her windpipe, cutting off her air supply. He clucked his tongue at her and shook his head in a reprimanding way.  
  
"That was a very naughty thing you just did. I wouldn't try something like that again if I were you." Chi-Chi clawed at the arm at her throat, trying her hardest to force him to let up the pressure.   
  
"What do you want with us?" she forced out, her voice no higher than a whisper.   
  
"To kill you. You're death will serve a higher purpose," Rademar said, walking up the group of four. Chi-Chi's eyes flashed towards the aged High Priest, a look of panic in her eyes. She then glanced over at Bulma, who was just as scared as she was; she, too, heard Rademar's words and immediately panicked. After giving the two women an unpleasant grin, he turned around and faced the crowd that had gathered.   
  
The crowd gave the group a wide berth as they stared in worry at the two people who had the world's richest woman and her friend in captivity. Etair, before Rademar started to speak, had covered Chi-Chi's mouth with one hand and turned her around so that he could press his hand against her mouth and the knife in his belt against her throat.  
  
"I want you all to listen to me," Rademar said, "I want you to bring me the Saiya-jins." Valand shot a look at Rademar.  
  
"What are you doing, High Priest? Why do you want them here?" Rademar looked at his two fighters.  
  
"I've been given orders by the queen to alert the Saiya-jins attention to what was happening. She knows about their existence on this planet and wants to make them feel helpless as they realize that they won't be able to stop her." Rademar turned back to the crowd.  
  
"I said, bring me the Saiya-jins!" Rademar yelled at the crowd.  
  
"How can we bring these things to you if we don't know what they are?" a girl yelled. By that moment, the police had shown up, Videl leading them. Bulma, who spotted Videl, pulled Valand's hand away while he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Videl! Get out everyone out of here! You don't know what you're getting into!" Bulma yelled before Valand covered her mouth again. Videl glared at Bulma.  
  
"I won't leave. These three thugs are trying to kill you and Chi-Chi. I'm not leaving until the threat is neutralized." Turning back to Rademar, she pressed him about Saiya-jins.  
  
"What are these Saiya-jin things so we can bring them to you?" Videl asked. Rademar glared at Videl.  
  
"Saiya-jins aren't things, miss; they're beings. Saiya-jins are one of the strongest beings in the universe and I know for a fact that several of them reside on this planet. Now, bring them to me or I shall be forced to kill you."   
  
"How am I supposed to know where they are? They could be anywhere on the planet. You're asking the impossible!" Videl exclaimed, her voice rising to a yell. Rademar only glared at her.  
  
"If you value your life, you will find them." Videl clenched her fists at the frustration of the situation.   
  
What am I going to do? If I don't find these Saiya-jins, they're going to kill Chi-Chi and Bulma, Videl thought angrily. She heard gasps from the crowd behind her and turned to find something glowing behind her. Seeing what it was, she gasped as well. Kami save us all, Videl thought as she stared.  
  
***  
Gohan used his hand to shield his eyes from the midday sun as he searched around the square for Videl.   
  
Where is she? We were supposed to get together and go see that new action movie at the Satan City Cinema, he thought, his eyes scanning the area. He spotted a bench next to the water fountain and went to sat down. He checked his watch and found that Videl was 15 minutes late.   
  
Where could she be? She's never late. I wonder if something's wrong, Gohan said to himself. He suddenly gasped as he felt a familiar ki rise in distress. His heart clenched in fear as he recognized the ki as his mothers. Mom! Gohan thought with panic, There has to be something wrong and she has to be close. I've never felt mom this scared before.   
  
Standing up with a rush and checking to make sure that no one was around, Gohan rushed to turn into a Super Saiya-jin, the power rushing through his veins, his hair turning golden from the rush of power. Gohan took off into the air and flew the short distance to where his mother was. The moment he landed, he spotted Videl standing several yards away. People gasped as they saw his glowing form and Videl spotted him seconds later. Gohan paid them no attention as he focused his attentions on the three men in front of them. His fist clenched in anger as he spotted his mother and Bulma being held at knifepoint.   
  
"What do you want with them?" Gohan yelled. The man in the long brown robes looked at him with surprise and horror; obviously, he knew what Gohan was. Gohan grinned evilly. Good, he has a right to be scared, Gohan thought. The man in the brown robes spoke.  
  
"I thought Super Saiya-jins weren't supposed to exist. I thought it was just a legend. There was no way that they could still exist." Gohan smirk deepened.  
  
"Well, think again. And I'm not the only one," Gohan said, "There are a couple more of us. I guess it was just the right time for us to appear again. What do you want?" Rademar's shocked look faded into a controlled look of confidence.  
  
"I have a message for you," Rademar said, "It's from my Queen Milena."  
  
"Who?" Gohan asked, "Where are you from?"  
  
"We're from a distant planet called Cresilia from another galaxy. And my queen has a message for you and the other Saiya-jins. But, since you're the only one here, I guess I can tell only you. She wants to give you a warning. Watch the people of this miserable planet carefully. One of them is going to disappear and her power used to rule the universe."  
  
"Who is it?" Gohan demanded. Rademar smirked.  
  
"Well, we won't know until we kill these two lovely women."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" Gohan yelled, "You do one thing to harm them and I'll kill you so fast, you won't have time to realize it." Rademar only chuckled.  
  
"Well, by then, the two of them will be dead and nothing will be able to stop my queen from reaching her goal." Turning towards Etair and Valand, Rademar gave them a command.  
  
"Kill them," he said simply. Etair and Valand simply grinned as they roughly slit Chi-Chi and Bulma's throats. Gohan watched wordlessly as blood gushed from the two women's throats. Etair and Valand let go of their now dead prisoners, their bodies sliding down to the ground. Tears ran down Gohan's face at the sight of his mother dead, blood spilling from her throat, mixing into a puddle with Bulma's. Rademar laughed, his tone wicked.  
  
"What are you going to do about it, Super Saiya-jin?" Gohan ignored Rademar's words as he stared at the two bodies, lying motionless on the pavement. All eyes were on him; Gohan could feel everyone staring at him. Suddenly, Gohan let out a loud scream, his voice echoing off the buildings surrounding him. His power, reacting to his despairing emotions, rose sharply, causing the ground to shake violently. Videl braced herself as the ground shook, looking at Gohan with shock, but not knowing that it was Gohan in front of her.   
  
Who is he? What is he? What's he doing? He's going to kill us all! Videl thought. She watched wordlessly as the area around him glowed, his power radiating off of him, forcing all close to him through the air. Videl noticed the tears running down his cheeks. He must be really distressed over the deaths of Chi-Chi and Bulma. Why? He couldn't possibly know the two of them. Videl gasped as she realized something.   
  
Oh, poor Gohan! How am I going to tell him that his mother was killed? Several minutes later, the ground stopped shaking; Gohan's turquoise eyes opened and focused on Etair and Valand, who were shaking with fear at the sight of the enraged Super Saiya-jin; he was powered up to the second level and ready to get his revenge.   
  
They are going to pay for killing my mother! Gohan thought as he wordless rushed forward and grabbed Etair by the throat. To everyone watching, Gohan moved to fast for them to see his movements, so it looked like he disappeared from one spot and reappeared several yards away in less than a second. Gohan lifted the blond man into the air, stopping at least 100 feet in the air. Everyone on the ground struggled to see what was happening and Videl was breathless.   
  
He's just like the guys from the Cell Games! My father said that it was just a trick, but now I don't know if I believe him anymore, Videl thought as she stared up at the air.  
  
"You're going to pay for killing my mother," Gohan whispered fiercely as he threw Etair to the ground. Etair flew through the air, landing in the middle of the street with a crash. The force that Gohan threw him with caused his body to form a crater in the street. Etair, who was barely still alive, tried to move among the pile of broken asphalt, but found that movement was impossible. Gohan dropped to the ground next to the crater and looked down at Etair.  
  
"And this is where you die," Gohan said, his voice menacing. Holding out his hand, Gohan sent a flurry of ki shots at Etair, burning up his body instantly. The last sound made by Etair was a loud scream as the powerful energy hit him full force before he died, his body incinerating with the force of the ki blasts. Once Etair was dead, Gohan turned around and focused his energy on Valand. Valand noticed and took off in a run, moving swiftly down the street. Gohan gave the assassin a look of pure contempt before pulling his hands back, cupping them as he did so.   
  
"KAME…" Gohan yelled as power began gathering in his hands. People who were in the way saw the power and immediately moved out of the way, knowing that the power could be no good.  
  
"HAME…" Gohan continued, pulling back his hands even further.  
  
"HA!!" With an explosion, the large blast of energy surged forward, racing towards Valand. Unfortunately for Valand, he wasn't fast enough to escape the force of the attack and found himself being swallowed by the energy. Valand didn't even have time to scream out in pain before his body was ripped apart by the force of the blast. Gohan let go of the attack, allowing it to run its course.   
  
Lucky that wasn't very big, Gohan said to himself through his anger-muddled mind. He turned around to face Rademar and when he started to take several steps towards him, he froze. Gohan tried to move, but to know avail; something was holding him back. His eyes frozen on Rademar, he saw the older man laugh at him.   
  
"Thought you could kill me, did you?" Rademar said with a sneer, "You wouldn't even be able to get near me. I can see your question in your eyes. How could I, an old man, stand up against a Super Saiya-jin? I'm not Queen Milena's High Priest for nothing. I command magics you can't even begin to comprehend, you ignorant fool." Gohan used all of his effort to look past Rademar, where he could spot Vegeta flying in.   
  
He must have felt Bulma's death and my energy. He doesn't look very happy, Gohan thought, Not happy at all. Rademar continued on with his monologue, but Gohan wasn't listening; he was too focused on Vegeta's rapid approach. Rademar didn't even feel Vegeta's presence until it was too late.   
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta cried out, holding his hand out, his palm facing Rademar, as he shot a huge energy bolt from the sky, sending hurdling down towards the ground. Rademar turned around to see the attack rapidly approaching, but could do nothing to prevent it from hitting its target. With a tormented scream, Rademar was engulfed by the attack.   
  
The energy hit the ground and exploded on impact, causing everyone, including Gohan who had been released from Rademar's magic, to duck to dodge the flying bits of asphalt. Once the cloud of dust had settled a reasonable amount, Gohan looked up to see the only other Super Saiya-jin on the planet. Vegeta's fierce hair was glowing gold with his rage and power, his turquoise eyes shining with tears as he settled down on the ground. Vegeta's eyes flashed over to Gohan.  
  
"Did you kill the bastards who did this?" Vegeta asked, his gaze settling on Chi-Chi and Bulma.   
  
"Yes," Gohan said softly, "I got them. They didn't have much of a chance against my power." Vegeta nodded before walking over to Bulma's dead body. Turning Bulma's body over, Vegeta took in her blood-matted hair and her empty eyes with an emotionless look in his eyes. Gohan watched Vegeta carefully, shock playing out on his face. Suddenly, Vegeta did something Gohan had never seen him do before: he cried. His body slumped over in anguish as sobs wracked his body. Gohan could feel tears running down his own face as he surveyed Vegeta's grief.   
  
Poor Vegeta, Gohan thought, He loved Bulma more than I thought him capable of. Vegeta looked down at his dead mate, feeling the emptiness inside of him. Why did you have to go? How could you leave me here? Vegeta asked Bulma in his thoughts, hearing no response and knowing that she could give none. The crowd watched as the other blond-haired man dissolved into tears. Even Videl was speechless.   
  
Who are they? They look so familiar… Videl thought as she looked at the two Super Saiya-jins. Gohan walked over to Vegeta, an idea coming to mind, and he put a comforting hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Kneeling down, Gohan spoke in hushed tones.  
  
"Vegeta, I thought of a way to bring them back," Gohan said. Vegeta looked up, tears still in his anguished eyes.  
  
"What?" Vegeta said in the most hopeless tone Gohan had ever heard.  
  
"The Dragonballs," Gohan said simply, "None of them have died before so all we have to do is find the ones that are on this planet. We will have them back by tomorrow." As the idea soaked into Vegeta's mind, his gaze turned from troubled to overjoyed.   
  
"Well, brat, let's get to it. We don't have all day. We have to find the Dragonball radar from the lab at home and then we can be off. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can have them back." Vegeta looked around, his eyes settling on a familiar face. Pointing at Videl, he spoke.  
  
"You! You will look after these two bodies until we get back. If anything has happened to them, it will be your life." Gohan shot Vegeta a warning glare.  
  
"Don't threaten her. It's not her fault those men got them. Don't take it out on her." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest before he harrumphed; he was quickly returning to his old self and Gohan could tell.  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry for yelling at you," Vegeta reluctantly said to Videl. Videl nodded in understanding.  
  
"I will watch after their bodies. You have nothing to fear. I won't let anything happen to them," Videl said. Vegeta nodded at Videl before looking at Gohan.  
  
"Come on, brat, we've wasted enough time here as it is." Vegeta took off into the air, racing back to Capsule Corp. Gohan threw a grateful glance at Videl.  
  
"Thank you," Gohan said before taking off in to the air. Videl only watched the two retreating figures, wondering how in the hell they could fly through the air and create energy blasts like they did. I'm convinced; those were no tricks. Dad lied to me. Why would he lie to me about that? Videl asked herself. Shaking her head in an attempt to force the questions out of her mind, she looked back at the bodies of Chi-Chi and Bulma.  
  
"Now, what to do with the bodies," she murmured to herself as she wondered where to protect them.  
  
***  
Videl yawned; it had been almost 24 hours since the two blond men who did unimaginable and impossible acts disappeared in the search of something they called "Dragonballs". Videl took a glance back at the sheets that covered the bodies. They hadn't been moved at all just in case that one blond man got angry with her. Instead, she had the police make the area into a police area with police patrolling the edges of the boundary. Videl leaned back in the chair the police had provided her, wishing that the two men would show up.   
  
And soon. I don't know how much longer I can stay here. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Gohan must be worried sick about his mother. Videl choked on gasp as she thought about Gohan. Oh damn! We were supposed to get together yesterday! I completely forgot about that. With all of this going on, he just slipped my mind, Videl thought with panic as she tried to come up with a way to confront Gohan about everything. Just as her mind wrapped around an idea, the two blond men appeared out of the sky, landing stealthily on the ground, scarcely three feet away from the bodies.  
  
"I trust they haven't moved?" Vegeta said. Videl shook her head.  
  
"No, they haven't moved." Vegeta nodded his approval.   
  
"Good," Vegeta said as he removed the sheet from Chi-Chi and Bulma's bodies. Opening a bag that Videl hadn't noticed before, Vegeta pulled out three orange balls, about the size of baseballs that had stars on them. One of them had two stars, the other five, and the last one six. Gohan, in turn, opened his bag and pulled out the other four, setting them down on the ground. The 7 Dragonballs pulsated with power.  
  
"You can do the honors," Gohan said to Vegeta. Vegeta nodded and spoke the words that would summon the dragon. The skies darkened with ominous black clouds and lightning rippled through the sky, flashing proudly as thunder soon followed. Videl watched speechlessly as a huge, green dragon appeared in the sky. Shenlong looked down at the two Super Saiya-jins, recognizing them as the people who summoned him, and spoke, demanding to know what their wishes were.  
  
"We wish to bring these two women back to life," Gohan spoke in a loud voice. There was a slight pause before Shenlong spoke.  
  
"Granted," his deep, booming voice spoke. Gohan and Vegeta watched with hopeful eyes as Bulma and Chi-Chi began glowing. The dried blood disappeared, leaving the two of them spotless, as the slits on their throats closed up, leaving no traces of scaring. Slowly, the two women began breathing, their lungs pulling in air, as they opened their eyes and sat up. Both Gohan and Vegeta rushed for the two of them, Gohan pulling his mother into a hug while Vegeta did the same with Bulma.  
  
"Welcome back, mom," Gohan whispered. Chi-Chi hugged her son tightly, tears escaping her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me back, Gohan." Gohan started crying.  
  
"I thought I lost you forever, mom. I don't think I could deal with that after losing dad." Chi-Chi nodded understandingly.  
  
"I know, Gohan, I know." Vegeta, at the time, was busy kissing his revived mate.  
  
::Don't ever do that to me again, woman. I don't ever want to experience that again,:: Vegeta said as he crushed Bulma's body against his. Bulma sent reassuring, loving thoughts towards Vegeta.  
  
::Don't worry. I won't. I don't ever want to cause you pain ever again.:: Vegeta pulled away and looked at Bulma, drowning in her clear, blue eyes.  
  
"I love you, woman," Vegeta said tenderly. Tears came to Bulma's eyes at Vegeta's sweet words.   
  
"I love you, too," Bulma said, her voice constricting with tears. Vegeta smiled at his mate before kissing her again. Videl stared on with amazement at the two women. They're supposed to be dead. How did that dragon bring them back to life! She saw the police staring as well and understood their amazement. As the blond men were celebrating over the revivals of Chi-Chi and Bulma, the dragon spoke once again.  
  
"Name your second wish," Shenlong commanded. Gohan and Vegeta looked at each other with shock and confusion; they had forgotten that Dende had altered the dragon to grant two wishes instead of one.  
  
"What do we wish for?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Beats me," Vegeta said, "You're the smart one; you figure it out." Gohan glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Gohan deadpanned as his mind wracked over what to ask Shenlong for. Finally his mind found it. Looking at Vegeta, Gohan smiled.  
  
"You're going to like this wish," Gohan said. Vegeta sniffed, his gaze turning calculating.  
  
"I better, brat," Vegeta said.  
  
"Don't worry, you will," Gohan said, turning to look at Shenlong, speaking his wish.  
  
"I wish for the two of us to have the power to do the Instant Transmission," Gohan said, indicating himself and Vegeta. Vegeta looked surprised and pleased as a light surround himself and Gohan.  
  
"Granted," Shenlong said before disappearing. Videl watched as the 7 Dragonballs rose into the air before flying off in 7 different directions.  
  
"Well," Gohan said, feeling the knowledge of the new power inside of him, "looks like it'll be another year until the Dragonballs can be used again." Vegeta walked over and slapped Gohan on the back in congratulations.  
  
"Excellent wish, brat. I couldn't have thought of a better wish myself. You've proved yourself to be a true Saiya-jin: always looking for ways to improve your ability as a warrior." Gohan smiled; Vegeta had never paid him a compliment.  
  
"Thanks," Gohan said simply, knowing not to express his gratitude too much in fear of causing Vegeta to think him weak. Grabbing Chi-Chi's hand, he smiled at his mother.  
  
"Come on, mom, let's go home," Gohan whispered, making sure that Videl couldn't hear him; he didn't want Videl to know about him being a Super Saiya-jin, much less a Saiya-jin. Chi-Chi nodded.  
  
"Yes, let's," she whispered back, "But, we have to carry my things home that I bought yesterday." Gohan and Chi-Chi walked over to the bench and Chi-Chi pointed out which bags were hers. Gohan held them all in one hand as he wrapped an arm around his mother's waist.  
  
"Off we go, mom," Gohan said as they lifted into the air, flying home at a fast pace. Vegeta and Bulma watched the two of them fly off.  
  
"Well, woman, I think that's our cue to leave." Bulma nodded and proceeded to hand Vegeta her bags. Vegeta gladly held them in one hand; he was just happy she was alive and well again. In a manner much the same as Gohan, Vegeta wrapped his other arm around Bulma's waist, holding her possessively against him as he took off into the air. Videl could only stare as Vegeta and Bulma flew away.   
  
I'm going to get to the bottom of this, Videl thought, I will find out who those two men are if it's the last thing I do. Something about them is just too familiar… Videl shook her head dismissively as her mind realized the uselessness of the situation. If I sleep on it, maybe the answer will come to me. Videl walked up to the police captain, who still wore a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Chief, I'm going to go home and get some actual sleep. Sleeping in that chair wasn't actually resting at all. Don't call me if anything happens because I won't be of any help until I at least get a day's rest."  
  
"No problem Videl," the Chief said with his gruff voice, "You go home and rest. I'm sure that we can handle things without you." Videl smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thanks Chief. I'm sure you can, too." Videl pulled out a small capsule out of her pocket, the same capsule that contained her jet plane. Pressing the button on the top, she threw the capsule to the ground and watched as her jet plane appeared. Climbing in, she waved at the police chief as she stared up the plane and took off into the air, barely navigating her way back to her house to receive the rest she badly needed. 


	14. Love's Trials Chapter 14

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
--------Love's Trials--------  
Once Gohan and Chi-Chi landed down in front of their home, a little figure burst through the front door, running at full speed for Gohan and Chi-Chi. Gohan could see tears running down Goten's face as he launched himself at his big brother. Gohan was a little taken aback when Goten wrapped his arms around Gohan's neck, clinging on as if for dear life. The shocked look soon faded into a compassionate look as Gohan cradled his younger brother close to him, consoling him as he cried.  
  
"I was so scared, Gohan," Goten said through the tears; it broke Gohan's heart to hear his little brother cry, "I couldn't feel mommy's power anymore and then I felt yours and the ground started to shake…I thought you were dead!" Goten cried out. Gohan smiled and set Goten down on the ground. Putting his hands on Goten's shoulders, Gohan spoke to him in comforting tones.  
  
"Sorry to scare you, Squirt. We're not dead; both of mom and I are here. And we won't ever scare you again, I promise. Do you believe me?" Gohan asked. Goten sniffed and nodded, a slight pout on his face as he got over his tears. He looked past Gohan to his mother, who was standing there with her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well, where's my hug, Goten?" Chi-Chi asked, a slight smile on her face. Goten smiled before launching himself at his mother.  
  
"MOMMY!" Goten exclaimed as he landed into his mother's waiting arms. Chi-Chi laughed joyfully as she wrapped her arms around her youngest son and spun the two of them around. Gohan smiled at the sight until his mind came across a concern.  
  
"Goten, were you here by yourself?" Gohan asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Goten and Chi-Chi both looked over at Gohan and Goten shook his head.  
  
"No, I wasn't here by myself," Goten said.  
  
"Then who was with you?" Gohan pressed.  
  
"I was," a deep voice called out. Gohan looked over to see Piccolo standing in the doorway to his house, the top of his head scarcely an inch below the top of the doorway. Gohan didn't say anything as Piccolo stepped out into the open area.  
  
"Yeah! Mr. Piccolo picked me up from Bulma's house and took me back home. He said he wanted to be here when you got back home," Goten exclaimed.  
  
"I must admit," Piccolo continued, "You had me worried there for a moment, kid. I thought your raw power alone was going to tear apart the Earth. I could feel your emotions in your power, Gohan; they were very powerful." Gohan blushed slightly.  
  
"Yeah, well, there were certain conditions that brought out my power," Gohan said cryptically, not wanting to say in front of Goten that Chi-Chi had died. Piccolo, who knew what happened, nodded his understanding at Gohan's tact in withholding Chi-Chi's death from Goten, who would either not understand, or freak out about it.   
  
"Piccolo," Gohan spoke, "There was something about those people Vegeta and I destroyed yesterday. I think they could be a threat and I think everyone should be alerted to the new threat. It wouldn't be fair to keep them all in the dark when their lives could be at stake." Piccolo nodded.  
  
"Wise move, Gohan. The only question is how we're going to find everybody. We all know where Vegeta, Krillin, and Yamcha are, but none of us know where Tien is off training. He could be anywhere." Gohan smiled widely; he knew how to find him  
  
"Well, you see, finding Tien isn't going to be as hard as we thought." Piccolo looked at Gohan with a skeptical look.  
  
"How so?" Piccolo asked. Gohan walked several steps away from Goten and Chi-Chi, out of earshot, and motioned for Piccolo to come over as well. When Piccolo was standing close enough, Gohan spoke.  
  
"When Vegeta and I summoned the dragon to wish Bulma and mom back to life, we both forgot that Dende had changed the dragon so that it granted two wishes instead of one. Vegeta told me to figure out something to wish for and I did." Gohan paused for dramatic effect. "I wished for the power to do the instant transmission move dad knows." Piccolo smirked at the pure genius of the wish.  
  
"Once again, wise move Gohan. You're father would be proud of you until he realized how easy it was for you to gain the knowledge to perform the move," Piccolo said, his gruff voice ruled with praise for the oldest son of Goku. Gohan laughed at the remark, knowing how true it actually was.   
  
"Yeah, well, I suggest we start gathering everyone. How about we meet here?" Gohan suggested. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"That's fine. There's no one to hear us out here…no one that doesn't need to know about the existence of us, that is."   
  
"Good," Gohan said, "Then, how about you go get Yamcha while I call Vegeta and Krillin. After I do that, I'll use the Instant Transmission and go get Tien. Does that work for you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"That works fine," Piccolo said. Taking a few steps back, Piccolo gave Gohan a slight nod.  
  
"I'll see you when I return from retrieving Yamcha." Gohan returned the slight nod with one of his own.  
  
"Right," Gohan said. Piccolo gave his ex-student a small grin before lifting off into the air, flying away at top speeds, leaving a ki trail as his figure retreated, eventually becoming no longer visible to Gohan. Once he lost sight of Piccolo, Gohan turned and walked towards his house.  
  
"Mom, you might want to prepare food. And a lot of it."  
  
"Why, Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked, putting Goten down on the ground. Gohan gave his mother a grim smile.  
  
"Because we're having company."  
  
***  
Gohan shivered, his teeth chattering as he stood in foot-deep snow. He looked around the snow-filled area.   
  
Well, at least the Instant Transmission worked, Gohan thought.   
  
"Why the hell does Tien train up here?" Gohan asked himself as he used his ki to warm up the area around him. Several yards away was Tien, who was sitting the snow, his eyes closed as he meditated. I hate to disturb him, but this is important, Gohan thought, preparing himself to draw Tien out of his meditation.  
  
"Hey Tien!" Gohan shouted into the air. Tien's eyes shot open, surprise reflecting in them.  
  
"Gohan?" he asked, "What are you doing out here? More importantly, how did you find me?" Gohan smiled.  
  
"Well, that's a bit of a long story. I'm sure you felt my energy yesterday along with the earthquake it produced," Gohan said. Tien nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I was wondering what was going on, but decided to ignore it, thinking that you were probably just training." Gohan shook his head and began to tell the events of the day before. Tien looked shocked and appalled at what happened.  
  
"You mean they killed your mother and Bulma?" Tien asked, aghast.  
  
"Yeah, but Vegeta and I brought them back to life with the use of the Dragonballs. With the other wish, I wished for Vegeta and myself to have the power of the Instant Transmission. That's how I was able to find you and it's how we're going to get back. And I'm being serious about this, Tien. I don't think this is a one time deal," Gohan said, his voice wiser and older than it should have been for a person his age.   
  
But he's had to go through a lot in his short life, Tien thought, I mean, not many 11-year olds are given the responsibility of saving the world, yet he took it and succeeded. It's because of him that Cell was destroyed. Everybody on this planet, and the universe, owes him their lives.   
  
"What do you mean, Gohan?" Tien asked.  
  
"I'll explain more when we get back to my house. I'd rather tell the whole story to everyone at once instead of repeating the story several times," Gohan reasoned.   
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," Tien said, walking over where Gohan was. "So," Tien continued, "As I remember this, I have to be touching you when you do the Instant Transmission, right?" Gohan nodded and Tien laid a hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Then let's go," Tien said. Gohan smiled and focused his mind on Goten's energy, knowing it to be the only definite energy source at his house. Finding it, Gohan smiled.  
  
"Here we go," Gohan said the moment before he and Tien disappeared, leaving the snowy landscape behind.   
  
***  
It was several hours until everyone showed up, with Krillin and #18 the last ones to show up seeing how as they had the farthest distance to travel.   
  
"Sorry we've kept you waiting," Krillin said slightly out of breath, obviously from pushing himself to get there as quickly as possible. Gohan dismissed the time of his arrival with a wave of his hand.  
  
"It's no problem," Gohan said, "We're just happy you're here. Even Vegeta's not complaining." Krillin looked over at Vegeta, to see him sitting on a couch, holding Bulma close to him, as if she was going to disappear from his hold any second.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Krillin whispered, leaning in close to Gohan so he could whisper his words. Gohan leaned in close as well.  
  
"Bulma died yesterday and Vegeta just got her back today. He's very happy to have her back," Gohan said in a whisper as well. Krillin nodded before Gohan's words sunk in.  
  
"What?!" Krillin exclaimed.   
  
"I'll explain in a minute," Gohan said. Yamcha spoke up from his position in a chair.  
  
"So, what's going on? Piccolo wouldn't tell me much, except that it was important." Gohan drew in a deep breath.  
  
"We have a possible threat on our hands. And my instincts are telling me that it's pretty serious," Gohan spoke, his voice hushed. Gohan looked around the room, glancing at the occupants. On his left, leaning against the wall, was Piccolo. Sitting on two chairs were Tien and Chi-Chi. Yamcha had confiscated a chair from the kitchen and was sitting backwards in it, leaning against the back of the chair. On the two couches, which were more like loveseats, were Krillin and #18 and Bulma and Vegeta. The only people absent were Goten and Trunks, who had been sent out to play by their mothers. Gohan needed no motivation to start speaking.  
  
"Yesterday, I was in Satan City, waiting for my friend to arrive so we could go see a movie, when I felt mom's ki rise in distress and panic. I immediately turned into a Super Saiya-jin and rushed to the scene to see two men holding mom and Bulma at knifepoint and this other man demanding to see the Saiya-jins; it turned out that he had a message for us, that his queen was going to kidnap somebody from this planet and use them as a sacrifice to rule the universe with.   
  
"Once his message was relayed, these two men killed mom and Bulma. I killed the two men, but the other man used his magical powers to prevent me from moving. Luckily, Vegeta showed up and killed him. Then, Vegeta and I went on a search for the Dragonballs to wish mom back to life. I think we should believe this man when he said that his queen was going to take somebody from this planet. He didn't seem like the type of man to lie about something like that." The entire group was silent as their minds mulled over what had happened the day before. Tien was the first to raise a question.  
  
"Did he say where he was from?" Tien asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he said that he was from a planet called Cresilia and his queen's name was Milena." Suddenly, Vegeta gave a yell of frustration and sprang to his feet, pacing back and forth frantically.  
  
"I should have known!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"Do you know something about that planet?" Yamcha asked. Vegeta nodded grimly.  
  
"Yes, I met this queen once when she came to visit Vegetasei. I was forced to learn all about their culture, including their sacrifice."  
  
"Can you explain it to us?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Every 1000 years, the queen of Cresilia must sacrifice a chosen person. It gives her the power to rule over her planet, and even the universe if she wanted to. Now, depending on the nature of the sacrifice, she will receive certain powers. It even says so in one of their prophecies.   
  
"The prophecy goes 'If the Tears of Grace shrouded in purple, two men, strong in body and will, destroyed must they be to unveil the path to the one, strong in all aspects of life, who's male energy shall grant power to the one up high for a millennia. His power will give the one up high the power to rule the light and bring power to those surrounding; in her wake shall the light be left and rejoicing shall commence for all her reign. If the Tears of Grace shrouded in blue, two women, strong in spirit and mind, destroyed must they be to unveil the path to the one, also strong in all aspects of life, who's female energy shall grant power to the one up high for a millennia. Her power will give the one up high the power to command the underworld; in her wake shall death prevail and her reign shall be cast into the shadows. If the Tears of Grace shrouded in both blue and purple, use the Heaven's Sea to lead thee down the right path and divine at thy own will. Fair warning, should thee divine wrong, the existence of the universe shall be destroyed and life shall remain no longer. Take caution in how thou divines. In thy hands, the universe does rest.'   
  
"I was forced to memorize that when I was only 4 years old so I would know in case the sacrifice ever came from Vegetasei. Since Bulma and Chi-Chi were targeted, her sacrifice must be female, which she will hold power over the underworld, or Hell. She will rule the universe using that power." Gohan's curiosity forced him to press Vegeta.  
  
"How is the sacrifice performed?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, the queen and her 15 High Priests surround a large altar that has the sacrifice placed on it while they chant in their ancient language. The queen makes three slits using a knife: one down the sternum, and one on the inside of each forearm. That allows the queen to steal the sacrifice's power and soul, making her powerful for 1000 years." Gohan's eyes widened at the description of the ritual.   
  
Dende, that sounds like Videl's dream. I wonder if there's any connection. There better not be…   
  
"What happens if the queen doesn't get her sacrifice in time?" Gohan asked. Vegeta looked up at Gohan and stared him in the eye.  
  
"Then she will die. She cannot live without the power of her sacrifice past the age of 150 years old. I take it since Queen Milena is preparing for the ritual, she must be getting close to her 150th birthday. The sacrifice always takes place on the eve of the queen's 150th birthday. If there was any possible way to prevent her from getting her sacrifice, she would die and the threat would be eliminated. But…" Vegeta trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Most of her High Priests are even more powerful than I. They command magic that could bring star systems to their destruction and they could do it with one thought. And there are 15 of them all under Queen Milena's control. It makes her a very dangerous woman to deal with. I wish were dealing with anybody else than her. It almost makes me want to deal with Frieza again. He would be a walk in the park compared to her," Vegeta said, his voice filled with an unusual tone of hopelessness. Gohan and the rest of the room gulped. If Frieza was easy compared to this woman, they were in a whole lot of trouble.  
  
"What should we do?" Tien asked. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"There's not much we can do. We just have to be on guard. There's nothing else we can do but that and watch out for anyone who possibly matches the description of the prophecy." Gohan gulped; he could think of one person who matched the description: Videl.   
  
I better keep an eye on her. So far, she's the only person I can think of who would come close to what this queen is looking for. Please, Dende, let my instincts be wrong on this one; please don't let it be Videl they're after, Gohan thought with despair. Throughout the minds of everyone else in that room, one thought was prevalent: We're doomed.   
  
***  
Later that evening, after everyone had gone home, Gohan was lounging in his room, reading a book. He didn't feel like training, though he figured he probably should be with everything that had happened over the last couple of days. He just didn't want to think about that. Reading a book helped keep his mind off of what was going on. Distantly, he heard the shrill sound of the telephone ringing, but ignored it as his eyes roved over the words covering the page. Just as he was turning the page, he heard Goten's voice call out his name.  
  
"Gohan! The phone's for you! It's Videl!" Goten yelled across the house. Gohan set down his book, putting it open face down on his bed, before getting up and walking over to the hallway phone. Picking it up, he said, "Hello?" and heard a click as Goten hung up the phone.  
  
"Hi Gohan," Videl's voice sounded out.   
  
"Hey Videl, how are you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm fine. A little tired, though. Um, how's your mother?" Videl asked. Gohan mentally chuckled; he knew why Videl was asking.  
  
"She's fine. Why wouldn't she be?" Gohan asked, feigning innocence. He could hear Videl laugh nervously on the other end of the phone.  
  
"No reason, I guess. Just asking. Hey, I'm sorry about not showing up yesterday. I got, well…caught up in business, so to speak." Gohan smirked, knowing what "business" she was taking care of.  
  
"It's ok," Gohan said, "I ended up having business of my own to take care of. So, we're even. We'll go see that movie next weekend." Gohan could practically hear Videl smiling through the phone.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm free next weekend and it's our last weekend before we go back to school. Are you excited to be entering our Senior year?" Videl asked. Gohan shrugged.  
  
"It'll be just another year of learning things and doing work that seems to have no purpose whatsoever."  
  
"Well, if you look at like that, Gohan, then it's nothing special. But, it's our last year before we go off to college. Isn't that exciting?"  
  
"I guess," Gohan reluctantly admitted. He wasn't worried about college; he was worried about living long enough to get there. Videl sighed; sometimes talking to Gohan was like talking to a brick wall.  
  
"Well, you sound preoccupied, so I guess I'll let you go. I just called to apologize for flaking out on you yesterday, but you weren't even there anyway, so, like you said, we're even." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Yeah, so I'll call you tomorrow and we'll work out the details for the weekend, ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye Gohan."  
  
"Bye Videl. Take care of yourself, alright?" Gohan said out of worry for what his instincts were telling him about the sacrifice that Queen Milena needed to receive her power. Videl was slightly taken aback by the words.   
  
Gohan never says that before we get off the phone. Something must be wrong…   
  
"Sure thing, Gohan. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Videl," Gohan said with a smile.  
  
"Bye Gohan." Gohan pulled the phone away from his ear and hung it up. With a sigh, he headed back to his room.  
  
"I hope she really does look after herself. If I'm right, then she's going to be in a lot of trouble," Gohan muttered to himself as he closed the door to his room and climbed back onto his bed, picking up his book and reading from where he left off. 


	15. Love's Trials Chapter 15

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
-----------Love's Trials--------  
-On Planet Cresilia, several days later-  
Milena drummed her fingers against the arm of her chair; she found listening to the complaints of her councilmen rather boring.   
  
You know, if these people were actually intelligent, they would have found ways to prevent these problems themselves. They take my council for granted, thinking that if they ask for my "divine wisdom", it'll be the easy way out of their problems. They've gotten weak over the years. It used to be that the Grand Council would convene to discuss matters of the safety of the whole planet, not just the concerns of each little province, Milena thought as she used her other hand to pick up her goblet of wine that sat on top of the large circular table used for the sole purpose of holding Council meetings. She raised the cup to her lips, tipping her head back to swallow the smooth liquid.   
  
All of the councilmen, including Councilman Kadar, who was in the middle of talking about the lack of reinforcements in his province, stared as they watched Queen Milena swallow the wine, her smooth, graceful throat constricting as she forced the liquid down. The councilmen, all of them young and healthy, had memories of planting kisses against her long, seductive throat. Queen Milena, at one point in time, had taken all of the councilmen to her bed. She was a woman who liked variety in her men and anybody she chose to sleep with dare not refuse. Queen Milena granted favors for anyone who pleased her in bed. Most of the councilmen had given Queen Milena great pleasure in her bed and had been rewarded with the position of Councilman.   
  
Setting the glass down, Queen Milena looked around at the group of 15 men and immediately understood their looks; she saw the desire they held for her in their eyes. Inwardly, she smiled; she knew she was attractive. With the body of a 19-year old human, she was practically irresistible to men. But, Milena chose not to verbally address the look in the men's eyes as she spoke.  
  
"You were saying, Councilman Kadar? Something about your lack of reinforcements in your province? Well, I shall grand you 10,000 men until you can come up with soldiers of your own." Kadar acknowledged the gesture with a slight bow of his head.  
  
"Thank you, my queen, that is much appreciated. I will put your men to good use." Milena raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I'm sure you will, Councilman Kadar, I'm sure you will." Milena's gaze swept over the rest of the councilmen.  
  
"Are there any other petitions I need to hear?" she asked. All the councilmen shook their heads.  
  
"Good," Milena said, rising to her feet, "Then I announce this meeting of the Grand Council over. Good day, gentlemen." With that, Milena walked briskly out of the room, feeling the eyes of all the councilmen on her backside. Milena smirked.  
  
"Pathetic fools," she whispered to herself before she turned a corner and disappeared from their sight. She strode down the wide hallway, passing many rooms until she approached the one she wanted: the office where her two advisors worked. Unannounced, she opened the doors and walked in, finding the two of them hard at work over a seeing crystal.  
  
"Have we found our sacrifice?" Milena said, announcing her presence to the flustered advisors. They both turned around and looked on with surprise at their Queen.  
  
"Queen Milena, what a pleasant surprise. You will be happy to know that we have found our sacrifice. Though we lost High Priest Rademar in the process, he was successful in giving us the power to locate your sacrifice. Would you like to see her?" the older of the two men asked. A smile spread over Milena's face.  
  
"I would," she said, walking over to the seeing crystal. It took the two men no time at all to find the sacrifice with the aid of the seeing crystal. Milena looked on with rapture as the girl appeared in the flat top-surface of the crystal. Her blue eyes shone with intelligence and strength as she labored over something that Milena couldn't identify. The sacrifice raised one hand to push a strand of hair out of her face before continuing on with her task. Even though billions of miles separated Milena from the sacrifice, Milena could easily see the strength and will power of the girl.  
  
"Excellent," Milena murmured, "She'll do perfectly." Milena opened her mouth to give her advisors orders when the picture in the seeing crystal changed and a young man entered the picture. Milena gasped. She knew from the moment she saw him that she must have him. What caught her was not his looks; she had seen men far better looking than he. What caught her was the look in his eyes; the innocent, naïve strength that shone in them made her quiver.   
  
I want to break that innocence, tear it from him. Yes, he must be mine. I shall have him for my pet and destroy his soul, Milena thought with a smile.  
  
"Bring him to me," Milena ordered, "When you capture the girl, make sure he comes along with her. I want him for myself." The younger of the two advisors looked up at Milena with a confused look.  
  
"What are you going to do to him?" he asked, his question innocent.  
  
"I'm going to shatter his innocence, that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to make him mine; he will serve under me for the rest of his life." Milena smiled in anticipation before turning her back on her advisors and walking out of the room. Before she left, she turned her head and spoke.  
  
"Oh, gentlemen, I will not be attending dinner this evening," Milena said, her honeyed voice entering the ears of her advisors.  
  
"Would you like some company, your highness? From the Queen's Own?" the older advisor asked. The Queen's Own were a group of men that belonged to the Queen, kind of like a horde of male concubines. They existed for the sole purpose of the Queen's pleasure. All men were of a young age, strong, and handsome, usually hand-picked by the Queen herself. Milena smiled.  
  
"That would be nice. It's been ages since I've had a little," Milena smirked, "fun."  
  
"Which ones would you like with you, your highness?" the other advisor asked. It wasn't uncommon for the Queen to have several men with her for the evening. Milena thought about it for a moment. While she enjoyed the company of several men at once, she wanted only one: her favorite one.  
  
"Send me Narith, only him. I won't be needing anyone else tonight." The advisors bowed.  
  
"As you wish, your highness," the older one spoke. Milena smiled and closed the doors on her way out.   
  
***  
-May 26th, 7 years after the Cell Games-  
Videl looked over at Gohan while she sat next to him in Literature class. Her eyes were full of worry as she inspected her best friend. The look on his face was one of pain and sorrow, like he had just lost someone close to him.   
  
What's wrong with him? I've never seen him look so depressed, Videl thought, worry lines creasing her face. Gohan was totally oblivious to Videl's inspection of his mood that day; he just wasn't having a good day. He had woken up to the sounds of his mother sobbing; it was the anniversary of Goku's death, the day he died protecting the world from Cell's destructive power. The anguish over Goku's death was never as intense as it was on the anniversary of his death. All of Gohan's feelings of that day came back with a rush. The anguish, the sorrow, the pain, and the guilt.   
  
It's all my fault that dad died. If I had just destroyed Cell when dad told me to, he would still be alive; he wouldn't have had to use the Instant Transmission to teleport Cell's body away from the Earth before he blew up. Because of me, he's dead, Gohan thought, trying his best to keep in the tears that were threatening to spill over his cheeks. What made the day even worse was that everyone around him was celebrating. To them, it was just the day when the world was saved from the destructive power of Cell; for Gohan, it was the day his life ended.   
  
How can they celebrate? Don't they know about the people who died against the wrath of Cell? Don't they care? No, they only care about their own lives, Gohan thought, breaking his pencil in half, his rage at those around him growing by the second. Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of Literature class. Gohan sighed and packed his books away. He, as well as the rest of the school, would now be headed off to a special assembly celebrating the anniversary of the Cell Games; Gohan wasn't looking forward to what was in store. Gohan stood up and walked out of class, being closely followed by Videl. She tapped him on the shoulder in order to get his attention. Gohan turned around and looked down at Videl, his eyes still full of sorrow.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you today?" Videl asked, frustration seeping into her voice; she couldn't figure out what was wrong with him and it was infuriating. Gohan sighed and turned around to walk away.  
  
"I'm just having a bad day, ok?" Gohan said. Videl scowled at his backside.  
  
"No, you're not just having a bad day. There's something more than that wrong with you and you just don't want to tell me!" Gohan turned around, an enraged look on his face.  
  
"Look, I don't want to talk about it, ok?" he said, his voice almost a yell. Videl froze at the look on his face; she had never seen him so angry before and it scared her more than she wanted to admit. Her shocked look faded into a scowl as she relaxed her body.  
  
"Look," Videl said, trying to get a hold on her temper, "I'm going to go to the bathroom and then drop something off at the front office. Save me a seat in the assembly hall, ok?" Gohan heaved a sigh.  
  
"Fine," Gohan said softly, his temper cooling off a little bit. The two walked their separate ways, Videl towards the bathroom and Gohan towards the assembly hall. Gohan walked mindlessly towards the assembly hall, letting his instincts guide him to where he needed to go. Following the crowds, Gohan entered the assembly hall, seeing it practically full with students; it seemed they were all excited about something that Gohan didn't know about, nor did he care.   
  
He picked a spot near the back on the aisle, sitting in the seat on the end of the row, saving the seat next to him for Videl. Setting his bag down on the chair, he settled in and waited for the assembly to begin, resting his elbow on the armrest and leaning his head in his hands. Shortly after Gohan arrived, the principal came out onto the stage, a big smile on her face as she did so; she obviously seemed happy about the events of the assembly. Everyone hushed as she walked out, waiting to hear what she had to say.  
  
"I'm sure you're all as happy as I am. Today is the day that we celebrate the anniversary of the Cell Games and the heroics of Mr. Satan, our greatest fighter! To start off this assembly, we have a video for you of the Cell Games. Make no mistake; this isn't one of those cheap fakes. This contains actual footage of the Cell Games itself. Roll the film!" the principal shouted, causing the entire student body to explode into applause. A giant projector screen was lowered down, the lights went out, and the movie started playing.   
  
Gohan watched wordlessly, his face in a slight look of shock and dismay. He didn't want to watch the Cell Games video; he didn't want to think about that time in his life at that moment. Yet, they were going to make him anyway. On the screen showed the arrival of Mr. Satan and, once again, the student body began clapping violently, praising their hero for the work he did saving the planet from the evilness of Cell. Gohan almost laughed at Mr. Satan's words.  
  
"I'd like to give Cell my condolences. It's too bad my unworthy opponent didn't know that I existed before he started this tournament of his," Mr. Satan's voice rang out throughout the auditorium. Even with the memory of his father's death weighing on his mind, Gohan still managed a snicker at the ignorance of Mr. Satan.   
  
That man doesn't know what he gets into. He thinks himself the strongest fighter in the world, yet he hasn't even experience a hundredth of the power that I have when fighting. The man is pathetic, Gohan thought. Gohan yawned as Mr. Satan started insulting Cell on the video, with the announcer making random comments on the side.   
  
Won't he shut up? Gohan said, thinking about the announcer's rambling words. Suddenly, Vegeta appeared on the screen, flying down from above. Gohan's eyes widened. They got this on tape? Oh shit.   
  
"So, who are you and what are you doing here? And if you've just come to watch, back away from the ring before you get hurt," the announcer said to Vegeta, pointing a microphone in his face. Vegeta scowled at the announcer, obviously annoyed by the man.  
  
"Quiet! I've had enough of your insolence! Get out of my face!" Vegeta said, his tone harsh and commanding.   
  
Well, that comes from being a prince, Gohan thought with a sigh. The focus came off of Vegeta and moved on to Android #16, who had just come from Capsule Corp. after receiving repairs from Bulma and her father. As Gohan fondly remembered Android #16 and his love for life, Videl appeared, sneaking through the double, metal doors at the back of the assembly hall. She quickly spotted Gohan and crept over to where he was.  
  
"Hey," she whispered as she passed Gohan. Gohan removed his bag from her chair and Videl sat down.  
  
"Thanks for saving me a seat," Videl said, her voice still a whisper as she turned her gaze to the projector screen.  
  
"No problem," Gohan whispered back, refocusing his attention on the movie. He gasped and gripped the armrest tightly as he saw what was on the screen. The rest of the Z-senshi had arrived and standing in the middle of them, flanked by Krillin and Gohan himself, was Goku. Gohan's eyes watered at the sight of his father when he was still alive. He remembered being so proud of Goku when he fought Cell, knowing that his dad was doing everything in his power to save the world. A tear ran down his face, slipping off of his chin and landing on his leg. Videl heard the gasp and looked over at Gohan.  
  
"What was that noise? Are you ok?" she asked. Gohan blinked his eyes free of tears and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok," Gohan said, his voice a shaky whisper. Videl only eyed him skeptically before turning back to the movie. Gohan calmed down after that, taking in a deep breath to gather his feelings. He watched passively as two of Mr. Satan's students fought Cell and lost within 10 seconds of the start of the battle. Gohan, expecting Mr. Satan's horrible battle to come up next, was surprised when the video skipped that small fight, skipping ahead to Goku's fight against Cell. As the camera focused on Goku, Gohan found himself to be short of breath.   
  
Dad's form is perfect, flawless even. He was a master at the Martial Arts. There was so much I had to learn from him and I never got the chance…because I was stupid and wanted to make Cell pay instead of killing him off when I had the chance, Gohan thought, ashamed at his actions. He closed his eyes as the fight began on the video. He didn't need to look at the video to see the fight; he remembered every moment of it in perfect detail. Even if he wanted to forget, he couldn't; the actions of that battle would live inside his mind forever. All of the sudden, his father's voice rang out of the speakers and Gohan opened his eyes.  
  
"I give up!" Goku called out. Gohan drew in a sharp breath at the sound of his father's voice; it had been so long, he had almost forgotten what it sounded like.   
  
Dad, I miss you, Gohan thought. Gohan held his breath as Goku prepared to announce the next fighter.   
  
Oh, please, don't announce my name. That wouldn't be very good for everyone to know that I was at the Cell Games and that I fought Cell, Gohan thought in despair. Gohan's eyes widened as he heard the name announced. Instead of announcing his name, they had some voice actor filling in for Goku's voice announcing Mr. Satan as the person he wanted to fight in his stead.   
  
Suddenly, the background changed slightly. The entire student body, with the exception of Gohan, didn't even notice the difference. But, Gohan could tell, his sensitive eyesight picking up the slight change in the tape. "Mr. Satan" stepped up to "Cell" and laughed. Gohan couldn't believe the actors they found to change the tape; they had to be the stupidest people he had ever seen. "Mr. Satan" started to speak and Gohan was ready to kill at the words.  
  
"That guy who went before me was weak and powerless. He gave up and asked me to fight because he knew I could do it. I swear, I will defeat you Cell and I will show these guys what a real fight is!" A "fight" commenced between "Mr. Satan" and "Cell". By this time, Gohan had had enough; he was tired of seeing his father slandered on video.   
  
My father was a great man. He died that day protecting the whole planet and, instead, everyone chooses to concentrate on the "great" Mr. Satan. Well, I've had enough of this. Standing up, Gohan stormed out of the assembly hall, bursting the doors open as he did so, his bag secured in one hand and his vision blurred by tears of rage and sorrow. Videl looked shocked at the seat that Gohan was just sitting in, surprised at his sudden departure.   
  
What's wrong with him? I better go find out, Videl thought before rising from her seat as well, following Gohan out of the doors. Gohan had stormed out of the school building and was outside, his face full of rage. With a loud scream, he briefly turned into a Super Saiya-jin, letting out all of his anger, before powering down, his hair settling into it's normal jet black color. He sank to his knees, tears running down his face. That's how Videl found him, huddled on the ground.  
  
"Gohan!" she exclaimed, running for him. She knelt beside him and put her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Gohan. Tell me what's wrong. I'm your best friend. I want to help you," Videl said. Gohan turned his head to look her straight in the eye and she gasped; she had never seen him cry before. His face was contorted into a mask of pain as he spoke, his words forced.  
  
"All you guys want to do is celebrate. You didn't experience pain at the hands of Cell. You celebrate the existence of your own lives, yet you ignore those who died against Cell. You lead a sheltered life, protected from the truth of what really happened. None of you know what really happened," Gohan said, his voice creeping down to a whisper so quiet that not even Videl could hear what he was saying.  
  
"Gohan, what are you talking about?" Videl asked. Gohan stood up suddenly and looked down at Videl.  
  
"My father died that day, the day of the Cell Games. 7 years ago to this day, my father was killed by Cell and it's all my fault. He died protecting me, my mother, and his friends. He gave up everything so that we could live. And nobody knows that! Nobody knows what some people sacrificed for others. Everybody in there is selfish, not caring about those who died, like my father." Gohan once again sunk to the ground on his knees, his tears falling faster than before, as Videl looked on him, speechless.  
  
"Oh, Gohan," she breathed, her voice finally appearing, "I forgot that this is the anniversary of your dad's death. I'm…I'm sorry." Walking over to him on her knees, she gathered up her best friend in her arms, giving him a comforting hug. Gohan hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulders as he cried, his tears for Goku and his sacrifice.   
  
"I miss him and I want him to come back," Gohan whispered. Videl ran a hand through his hair, her fingers gently combing through the silky strands.  
  
"I know you do, I understand. I understand completely," Videl whispered as well. The two of them stayed out there, in each other's arms, one friend giving comfort and the other receiving it all-heartedly. 


	16. Love's Trials Chapter 16

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
---------Love's Trials---------  
-Same day, after school-  
His thoughts were muddled. Gohan's mind was clouded with questions as he paced back and forth in his room, his hair ruffled and his clothes wrinkled from sleeping. Gohan had come home emotionally exhausted; as a result of being forced to watch a video of the Cell Games and breaking down in front of Videl, he was emotionally spent. The moment he came home, he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.   
  
While he slept, his mind unconsciously raced through the events of the past couple months, in particular the appearance of a new threat and what Vegeta said about them. The events manifested themselves into dreams, dreams of places that Gohan had never seen before. In one of his dreams, he saw what looked to be a member of the Saiya-jin royalty shaking the hand of a woman, a woman with long blonde hair with a joyful smile on her face.   
  
They seemed to be agreeing to something but before Gohan could figure it out, he woke up, his mind puzzling over the events of the dream. That's when he started pacing; he needed to figure it out or else he'd go insane. He was thinking about Vegeta's explanation about the people they were up against, running over his words carefully, seeing if there was anything to give him a clue as to what was going on.   
  
As his mind mulled over it, questions came up. There were holes in Vegeta's explanation, things that needed further explanation.   
  
Vegeta didn't tell us everything, I know he didn't. I'll go and ask him. I need to know, Gohan thought as he wordlessly put on his shoes, opened the window, and flew out of it, heading towards Capsule Corp. with incredible speed. His questions were burning inside his mind, forcing him to go faster. It wasn't long before Gohan was landing down in front of the large building, his feet gently coming down to rest on the ground. Determined, Gohan walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to come to the door. Thinking that one of Bulma's parents would answer the door, Gohan was surprised to see Bulma standing on the other side of the threshold. She blinked in surprise.  
  
"Gohan, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" Bulma asked, a smile on her face.  
  
"I've come to talk to Vegeta. It's important. May I come in?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, but I don't understand why you'd want to talk to Vegeta."  
  
"Well," Gohan said, "When I explain to him what I need to talk about, he'll understand." Bulma shrugged.  
  
"All right, he's in the kitchen, making a snack. By the way, just wondering, why is it that a little snack for you Saiya-jins is enough food to feed a family of 5?" Bulma asked. It was Gohan's turn to shrug.  
  
"I don't know. High metabolisms, I guess." Gohan made his way through to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to see Vegeta, as Bulma said, fixing up a snack for himself." Without even turning around, Vegeta addressed him.  
  
"Well, hello brat. Is there anything that you want?"  
  
"I need to talk to you Vegeta," Gohan said.  
  
"Oh? And what about?" Vegeta asked, turning around, holding a sandwich in one hand.  
  
"Well, I need to talk to you about the Cresilians. You know, the enemy that showed up several weeks ago? There are some holes in your explanation that I want explained." Vegeta nodded, walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down. Vegeta eyed the chair across from him, grunting his order for Gohan to sit down. Once Gohan sat down, Vegeta spoke.  
  
"Ask your questions, Gohan," Vegeta commanded.  
  
"Well, you said that most of these queen's 15 High Priests are more powerful than you, that they have the power to take over the universe. Well, if they possess all of this power, what's stopping them from ruling the universe?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Hmph," Vegeta grunted, "I guess I forgot to explain everything fully. I wasn't thinking clearly that day. I had just gotten my mate back from the dead; I wasn't focused totally on the enemy at the time. I guess there are some things that I should tell you." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I should think there are," Gohan said. Vegeta looked Gohan straight in the eye, coal black meeting coal black.  
  
"Well, when I said that Milena's High Priests are more powerful than I, I forgot to mention how. In the areas of pure magic, nobody is their rival. But, they are weak when it comes to fighting. And, they have no chance over Saiya-jins who have their guard up. It's part of the treaty. You see, they are stronger against an enemy then we are.   
  
"But, against each other, we are almost equal in power; it all depends on the specific strength of the two sides. Sometimes it's a Saiya-jin who's stronger and other times, it's a High Priest who's stronger. The High Priests have the power to control people's minds, but they cannot control a Saiya-jin's mind. And, since they cannot control our minds, it makes it difficult for us to attack them. Just as we are able to block their magic, they are able to block our attacks."  
  
"Why is that?" Gohan asked, quickly becoming fascinated with what Vegeta was saying.  
  
"Thousands of years ago," Vegeta spoke, "One of my ancestors made a treaty with the Queen at the time. The Cresilians are generally a peace-loving race and didn't like what the Saiya-jins were doing to the universe. So, the Saiya-jins and the Cresilians came to an agreement. We agreed not to attack and take over Cresilia if they promised not to try and stop us. We knew that they were the only beings in the universe with the power to stop us, so we agreed. Part of that agreement was that the magic of their High Priests and our power would nullify each other in combat. This treaty has existed for over 35,000 years and, as far as I know, was still valid up until Vegetasei was destroyed."  
  
"But, if they can't harm us, then why was I controlled by that man?" Gohan asked, remembering the day when he came upon High Priest Rademar.  
  
"Well, you're mind wasn't guarded. All Saiya-jins were taught how to access the power inside of them that would prevent them from being controlled by the Cresilians. Since you didn't grow up on Vegetasei, you weren't taught how to access that power like I was." Gohan nodded and continued his questions.  
  
"And, if your attacks aren't supposed to work against these people, how did your attack kill that guy?"  
  
"He wasn't expecting me," Vegeta said, taking a bite of what Gohan counted to be his 6th sandwich, "Had he known I was there, he could have guarded against my attack. I was also stronger than he was. He was one of Milena's weaker High Priests. It was the element of surprise that was working in my favor." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Oh, I get it. So, wait how come Frieza didn't try to take them over." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"He hadn't gotten that far yet. Cresilia is way over on the other side of the universe from where Frieza is from. It would have taken him years to get over there. Besides, Queen Milena wouldn't have stood for letting them take over her planet. She would have done something about it and she probably would have won. Frieza had some magic men with him as well with incredible power, but I never saw them in action. I don't know how strong they would have been against Milena's High Priests."  
  
"You mean you weren't able to tell? I thought you could sense power levels!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"I can sense ki, yes, but magic uses a different kind of energy that is out of a Saiya-jin's senses to perceive. Other magic men can sense each other, but they can't sense Saiya-jins, just like we can't sense them. I have no idea why it works like that; it's just part of how the universe works, I guess." Gohan sat back in his chair while Vegeta continued to eat, thinking about what the older man had said.  
  
"Ok," Gohan spoke, "you said that the Cresilians are a peace-loving people. Why would they brutally slaughter my mother and Bulma?" Gohan asked. Vegeta's face took on a look of anger.  
  
"That's what makes no sense," Vegeta said, his voice rising in volume, "The Cresilians always ask a planet before taking their sacrifice. They have to be the most considerate species in the universe. I…" Vegeta trailed off as something hit him.  
  
"Oh, I'm an idiot!" Vegeta cried out, "Why didn't I remember it sooner."  
  
"What? What?" Gohan asked, his heart pounding in anticipation of what Vegeta had to say.  
  
"Well, two things. The first thing to address is why the High Priest and those two men came and attacked Earth without any warning and why they were so cruel about it. The Queen controls the High Priests. Depending on the Queen, the High Priests will either act for peace, or for anarchy. Throughout history, the High Priests have always acted for peace because the Queen willed it so.   
  
"The only time the High Priests would use their magic would be for defensive purposes only and the Cresilian would kill the two who would tell them who the sacrifice was gently, not like Bulma and Chi-Chi were killed. Since they were killed in a brutal manner, we can safely assume that Queen Milena will not use her powers for defensive, peaceful purposes. The Cresilians are a people that value their privacy. They don't like to be bothered, but it looks like Queen Milena is going to change all of that."  
  
"What's the other thing we have to address?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, the other thing we have to address is the gender of the sacrifice. I told you that the Cresilians were peace-loving people, did I not?" Vegeta said. Gohan nodded, so Vegeta continued.  
  
"Well, that's because of the power they were given by the sacrifice they do every 1000 years. The two genders grant different powers. If the sacrifice is male, then, as the prophecy says, the power the Queen receives will be used for peaceful, purposes. They will have the power to bring peace and happiness to their kingdom; they will have no wish to harm anybody. If the sacrifice is female, then the opposite will happen. The Queen will have the power of the underworld and will be filled with the desire to rule the universe, if she didn't have it already.   
  
"Queen Milena, from what little I remember being told, is as ruthless as rulers come. She's different. Which makes this bad. Because the sacrifices have been male for the last 50,000 years, Cresilia has been a peaceful planet for that length of time. Since two women, Chi-Chi and Bulma, were killed to reveal the sacrifice, the sacrifice itself will be female. Queen Milena will have the dark power to rule the universe." Gohan didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Is there any way to stop her? She's not invincible, right?" Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"Well, since we Saiya-jins can't fight her High Priests, we can't win, but we can't be killed by them either. We have two options: we can either kill Queen Milena, or protect the sacrifice from her until her time is up. If she doesn't get her sacrifice in time, she will die. The only problem with the first option is that we don't know who the sacrifice is." Gohan gulped.  
  
"Um, that may not be true." Vegeta eyed Gohan carefully.  
  
"What do you know?" Vegeta asked, "Tell me now!"  
  
"Well, I think I may know who the sacrifice is," Gohan said, "I think it might be Videl."  
  
"That girl?" Vegeta said, "That little brat who called me an arrogant pig?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one." Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Gohan.  
  
"And how do you know she might be the one?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, Videl is stronger than my mother. That makes her the strongest female on the planet. And, this Queen kills two people and takes the sacrifice from the same planet, right?" Vegeta nodded and Gohan continued.  
  
"Well, Videl is the strongest female on this planet overall. In strength, will, courage, spirit, and everything else. She's the perfect target for Queen Milena," Gohan said with a regretful. Vegeta's eyes brightened.  
  
"Well then, if we have a pretty good idea as to who the sacrifice is, then we can protect her from being taken." Gohan looked at Vegeta, a skeptical look on his face.  
  
"How are we going to protect her?" Gohan asked. Vegeta scowled.  
  
"I don't know. She's your friend; why don't you figure it out?"  
  
"Well, what do you want us to do? If we protect her openly, we'll have to tell her about us being Saiya-jins. We can't tell her of the existence of the Saiya-jins."  
  
"And why not? With her being your friend, she's bound to find out eventually," Vegeta pointed out.  
  
"Look, I just don't want her to know, ok? That would make things more complicated then they already are between the two of us."  
  
"Well," Vegeta said, "if we explain to her what's going on, including who we really are, then she might be more likely to go along with us and allow us to protect her." Gohan sighed at Vegeta's words. He knew Vegeta was right, but he just didn't want to tell Videl about his Saiya-jin heritage.   
  
"We'll figure it out later. For the moment, I'll watch her without her knowing. I'll be her unofficial bodyguard until we come up with a more definite plan," Gohan stated. Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"Well, have it your way. We both know that my way is the best way, but if you want to do it differently, I won't stop you."   
  
"Thanks Vegeta," Gohan said with a smile, standing up and walking out of the kitchen, ready to go home.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked, his voice slightly distempered. Gohan froze mid-step.  
  
"I'm going home," Gohan said simply.  
  
"Oh no you're not," Vegeta said, "As payment for interrupting my day, you are going to spar with me and there's nothing you can go about it. Now let's go." Gohan sighed, knowing that resistance was futile.  
  
"Alright. Just let me borrow something to train it," Gohan said dejectedly. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"No problem, brat. Just follow me." Vegeta stood up and walked out of the kitchen with Gohan following behind, his head hanging.   
  
Oh, I just know I'm going to get a workout from Vegeta. I'm so tired that I won't be able to fight at my best, but I can't back out. I might as well just spar with him and get it over with, Gohan thought, getting ready to get pounded by a weaker man.  
  
***  
The next day at school, Gohan sauntered into History class, sporting a new, shining black eye, courtesy of Vegeta. He grumbled at some of the stares he was getting from his classmates.   
  
I knew I should have tried to back down. But no, I still had to spar with him when I was tired. I got my butt royally beaten by the prince of all Saiya-jins. Now he's going to be arrogant whenever I see him…until I beat him in a sparring match, that is, Gohan thought as he moved to take his seat next to Videl.   
  
"Hey Videl," Gohan said, setting his stuff down on the ground, pulling out what he needed for class from his bag.  
  
"Good morning Gohan. How are you doing? I mean, after yesterday with the anniversary of the Cell Games and all." Gohan's face took on a thoughtful look as he contemplated Videl's question for a moment.  
  
"I'm actually doing ok. I mean, I still miss my dad, but his death is a lot easier to deal with when it's not the day of his anniversary, his birthday, or my parents' wedding anniversary," Gohan said, turning to look at Videl. As she took in his answer, she spotted his black eye and grimaced in pain.  
  
"Ouch, that one has to hurt," Videl said, "How'd you get that one? You get into a fight or something?" Gohan chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, something like that. I was sparring with Vegeta yesterday and he got me. Needless to say, he beat me. Now he'll be unbearable to be around," Gohan said with a sigh.  
  
"What do you mean?" Videl asked, waiting for class to start.  
  
"Well, the fact that I almost always beat him in sparring matches keeps his ego in check. When he beats me, which rarely happens, he goes on this whole ego trip, stating that he's better than me, which is bad. Nobody wants to be around him when he's like that," Gohan said right as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.  
  
"I'm not so sure many people want to be around him anyway," Videl whispered, causing Gohan to chuckle again before both of them settled down to pay attention to the teacher's lecture of the day. 


	17. Love's Trials Chapter 17

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
---------Love's Trials---------  
-A month later-  
Videl openly stared at Gohan.   
  
I seem to be doing a lot of that lately, but there are so many things that I have to figure out about him, Videl thought to herself as she studied Gohan. The object of scrutiny seemed to be oblivious as he rested back in his seat, his eyes closed as he listened to music out of a Discman.   
  
He looks so relaxed, Videl thought as his body moved with the gentle movements of the airbus they were in. Their science class that year was geology and they were taking a field trip out to basically the middle of nowhere to study rock formation. Videl was sitting next to Gohan, sitting in the window seat while he sat in the aisle seat.   
  
He looked incredibly relaxed, but Videl knew that, with his martial arts training, he could appear to be relaxed while, inside, his mind was anything but. That was just one of the things that Videl found unusual about him. There was so much she knew about him, yet none of it she understood at all. She knew he was strong, but not how strong, and she didn't understand how he got so strong.   
  
She had seen evidence of that his first day of school when he hit that home run where the ball was never found. She knew he didn't have a house in the city, that he commuted all the way from his house in the 439 Mountain Area, but she didn't understand how he did it. She knew he didn't have a house in the city; in all the time she had known Gohan, never once had she seen this supposed house in the city and he had never invited her to it; he had always invited her to the house where his family lived.   
  
And, perhaps the most confounding and unusual of them, she knew he was the same guy who killed the two men who killed Chi-Chi and Bulma a couple of months ago; he had somehow managed to change his hair golden and use tricks to kill those two men. It had only taken her a couple of days to piece the clues together. The other blond man she knew to be Vegeta and she knew that because of his reaction when Bulma came back to life. Videl didn't find Bulma to be the type of woman who would cheat on her husband, so she figured that the blond man who was kissing her when she first came back to life was Vegeta, which meant that the other one was Gohan.   
  
The two looked very similar, Gohan and the younger blond guy, and Videl just figured they were the same person. But, she had no clue how he did it. She couldn't even begin to understand what was going on. She vaguely remembered the man in brown robes saying something about it, but she couldn't remember exactly what; it's like her memories of what he said were erased from her mind, leaving her with a blank. She remembered everything about what happened that day in perfect detail, but not a word of what that man said. She knew it was something about Gohan and who he was.   
  
But, regardless of that man, Videl had convinced herself that Gohan had used tricks to do what he did to those two men…at least that's what her mind told her. For years, she had been told that stuff like that was just tricks and nothing more, but something else was telling her differently.   
  
I know that the bright lights that killed the two men weren't tricks. I could feel the heat and the scorching power. It's like my skin was starting to sizzle. But…how could that be? Videl thought, still scrutinizing Gohan carefully. She wanted to ask him, but didn't want to risk being wrong. Even though she held back on questioning him, the burning need inside of her to do so was almost overwhelming. But, she was going to wait until she had more solid proof until she pressed Gohan for explanations. Gohan knew she was staring at him and he was becoming increasingly nervous. He knew she was starting to piece things together. She was a smart woman and it didn't take her a very long time to figure things out.   
  
Quite frankly, I'm surprised she hasn't already asked me about some of the things I know she wants to ask me. I just wish she wouldn't ever ask me, but that's too much to ask for, Gohan thought. Gohan knew that it wasn't long until she knew about what he was. It was the risk he was running, becoming so close to her, but, while he didn't necessarily want her to know about his alien heritage, he wanted to be closer to her.   
  
He was finding it increasingly hard to control himself around her. There had been countless occasions where he had come dangerously close to just grabbing her and kissing the living daylights out of her. And it was only getting more difficult as his attraction for her grew stronger. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he found himself thinking of her all the time.   
  
I'm in love with her, yes, but this feeling…is it lust? No, but that's part of it. It's more than love that I'm feeling, but what is it? Gohan wondered mentally, his mind agonizing over it while his face still showed the signs of outward calm. Suddenly, the airbus stopped and many students sighed with relief. Gohan opened his eyes and took off his headphones, placing his Discman in his bag, which he left underneath the seat as he and Videl got up.  
  
"So," Videl said as they walked off of the bus, "You looked very relaxed on the ride over here. It almost looked like you slept for the entire 4-hour drive." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Well, I wasn't as relaxed as you thought. I was doing a lot of thinking," Gohan said as they stepped off of the bus and out into the huge open space.  
  
"Oh, really? What were you thinking about?" Videl asked, turning around to look at Gohan. Gohan, in turn, looked down at Videl. You, Gohan thought, but knew better than to say it.  
  
"Just things," Gohan answered cryptically.   
  
"Ok, fine, don't tell me," Videl said as she turned around, looking at the scenery. It's wide expanse made her feel so small and so insignificant. Rock mounds littered the landscape, looking like someone had set off small explosions everywhere at once.   
  
It must have taken years for all of this to form. No wonder Sensei picked this spot, Videl thought. Gohan, too, was thinking about the landscape, but was thinking much different thoughts than Videl.  
  
I recognize this place. This is the place where we fought Androids #19 and #20. That was a long time ago, wasn't it? 7 years ago, Gohan thought, his eyes taking in the landscape. Sheesh, we really made a mess of this place, didn't we? There are pieces of rock everywhere from the fight. I hope there aren't any pieces of Android #19 left. I don't know how well that would go over if they were ever found…   
  
Gohan's thoughts trailed off as the geology sensei led them through the valley, talking about rock formation and specific rock types. Gohan kept an eye out for Videl, always looking at her through the corner of his eye, making sure she was all right. He had become her unofficial and unnoticed bodyguard ever since he had that conversation with Vegeta about the sacrifice that the Cresilians were looking for. Videl was always guarded by someone, even if she didn't know it.   
  
Gohan had gotten the cooperation of everybody. Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Gohan all took turns guarding her during the night. Gohan guarded her during school and the other 5 divided up the time between themselves for when Videl wasn't at school or wasn't hanging out with Gohan, which was most of the time. Gohan smiled as they walked; he remembered the first time he guarded Videl at night and how he told his mom what he was doing.  
  
*Flashback*  
Gohan was all decked out in dark colors. He was wearing his navy blue gi and had a black cape over it…just in case he got cold in the middle of the night, though he supposed that would never happen seeing how as it was the beginning of June, the beginning of summer. But, it never hurt to be prepared.   
  
"Ok, I think I'm ready to go," Gohan murmured to himself as he studied himself in the full-length mirror in his bedroom. He really didn't want to go; he liked getting his sleep. But, he knew that he had to do it. The protection of his best friend was more important than a loss of a night of sleep. Giving himself a brisk nod, his face settled into a determined look, Gohan walked out of his room and towards the front door. His hand had just settled on the doorknob when he heard his mother's voice call out from the living room.  
  
"And where do you think you're going, young man?" Chi-Chi asked, her resonate voice demanding and angry. Gohan winced; he had completely forgotten to tell his mother what was going on with Videl. With a sigh, Gohan turned around, his shoulders slumped, and walked back further into the house, taking a slight turn into the living room. He found that Bulma, who had been over there for dinner while ago, was still there chatting with his mother while he was trying to leave. He had to face both of their questioning glares as he entered the room.   
  
"Yes mom? Did you want something?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I said, where are you going?" Gohan blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, I'm going over to Videl's house," Gohan stated. Bulma raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"At 11:00 at night?" Bulma asked, looking down at her watch.  
  
"Why are you going over to Videl's house at 11:00 at night?" Chi-Chi asked, a questioning and suspicious tone in her voice. Gohan managed to spill out the entire story in only a few breaths. Chi-Chi gasped and Bulma looked visibly shaken.   
  
"Oh my!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, "What are you waiting for? You have to go protect Videl! You have to protect my future daughter-in-law!" Gohan blushed to the roots of his hair.  
  
"Mom, what are you talking about?" Gohan asked. Bulma only smirked.  
  
"Gohan, are you really that dense?" At Gohan's innocent look, Bulma sighed. "I guess you are. Look, it's obvious to everyone that you and Videl hold a strong attraction for one another. Even Vegeta picked up on it when he first met Videl and he's one of the most oblivious people I know. I'd have to agree with Vegeta; she'd make a good mate for you. I think she's the one you should bond with." Gohan's face turned into a confused look.  
  
"Bond? What are you talking about? What is it? Is it a bad thing?" Gohan asked. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other. It was hard to explain, though it wasn't bad. Both Chi-Chi and Bulma had bonded with their husbands; Vegeta knew what he was doing and Goku had done it on instinct, not knowing Saiya-jin habits and behaviors.   
  
"I think we should explain it to him," Chi-Chi said, a small, wistful smile on her face.  
  
"And I think you're right," Bulma said, both women turning to look at Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, a bond is a deep connection between two people who love each other very much. Once one bonds with someone, if they are meant to be together, the mark they give each other will last for life. If not, it will disappear within a couple of hours. Both your mother and I are bonded to our husbands," Bulma said, "And this is the mark." Bulma pulled away the left collar of her shirt to reveal a clean set of teeth marks; Chi-Chi did the same, the scar from the teeth marks standing out on her pale skin.  
  
"A bond isn't something to trifle with," Chi-Chi said warningly, "It's something very serious."  
  
"Yeah," Bulma said, "Bond mates can even communicate telepathically with each other; and there's nothing you can hide from your mate. You see everything once your first bond with them. Their memories become your memories and yours become theirs. You become almost one being."  
  
"And bond mates hate to be separated," Chi-Chi said, her voice full of sorrow, "It's like your other half is missing." Gohan looked at his mother sympathetically.  
  
"So, you have you dealt with dad's death?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, I'm a strong woman, Gohan," Chi-Chi said, her mentioned strength resonating throughout her voice, "I know your dad will come back to me someday, I just know it." It also helps that he is allowed by the Grand Kai to see me once a month, Chi-Chi thought, thinking about her visits with Goku, a single night on Earth that lasted several days to Chi-Chi and Goku. None of her children knew and she had no intention of telling them; that time hers and Goku's only and she wanted to keep it her secret.  
  
"Oh," Gohan said, knowing that there was something that his mom wasn't telling him, but no amount of pushing and pleading would be able to get it out of her; once Chi-Chi had it in her mind that there was something that she didn't want other people to know, not one word of it got past her lips, unless it was being told to her husband, who could get her to spill anything. Gohan cleared his throat and looked at his mother and Bulma.  
  
"So, I take it that this bond thing is incredibly serious and intense, am I right?" Both women nodded and Gohan looked like he was considering their words heavily.  
  
"And, I take it that it's only a Saiya-jin thing as well, am I right? I mean, I haven't heard of it on this planet at all. If it was a common occurrence, I'm sure I would have learned about it by now."  
  
"Yes, Gohan," Bulma said, "It is only a Saiya-jin thing." Bulma glanced down at the direction of her watch.  
  
"Hey, your time is running out; I suggest that if you want to protect Videl, you get a move on it," Bulma said.  
  
"Yes, we wouldn't want you to get there and find that Videl is gone," Chi-Chi followed up. The thought made Gohan's blood run cold and sent shivers up his spine. He suddenly had the need to get out of the house right then.  
  
"Well, I think you two are right. I better get going. See you later, Bulma. See you tomorrow, mom," Gohan said, picking up his bag that had not only his school stuff, but his clothes for the next day as well.   
  
"Good bye, Gohan," Bulma said.  
  
"Bye sweetie, good luck and be careful," Chi-Chi called out after her son as he left the house through the front door, immediately taking off of the ground and into the night.  
*End Flashback*  
  
Gohan smiled as the geology sensei led them through the rocky area, most of the students' attention focused on the informal lecture. After about an hour of walking through the rock-filled landscape, the sensei gave each of the 40 students an assignment to last them for the next couple of hours where, upon completion, they would all gather again and discuss the results.   
  
"Come on," Videl said, "Let's go." Videl grabbed the sleeve of Gohan's shirt and dragged him off to begin the assignment without even checking to see if working together was ok with Gohan, who didn't mind at all; Videl knew that it was no problem and proceeded to drag him off to start the assignment.  
  
"I love how you know that I'm automatically going to work with you, Videl," Gohan said, noticing that the moment the words left his mouth, Videl let go.  
  
"Oh, Gohan, I'm sorry. I didn't even ask you if you wanted to work with me," Videl said. Gohan shook his head in dismissal of the apology.  
  
"It's fine; I like working with you. I just found it kind of funny that you automatically chose to work with me." Videl smirked.  
  
"I just did it so I could use your brain," Videl said with a twinkle in her eye. Gohan smiled back, knowing she was joking.  
  
"Let's just get to work, all right?" Videl nodded and the two opened up the packets that contained their assignment, which was to collect 5 different rock samples and analyze them using the criterion supplied in the packet.   
  
Gohan and Videl had only been working for about 15 minutes when a loud scream echoed throughout the area. Looking at each other with alarm, Gohan and Videl abandoned their schoolwork on the ground and took off in the direction of the scream, knowing that the scream meant trouble. There was a small crowd gathered by the time the two arrived and both of them pushed their way to the front of the crowd to see Eraser huddled, terrified on the ground, with Sharpener sitting next to her, his arms draped comfortingly over her shoulders. Eraser was staring at an object on the ground, an object that rested next to a large crater in the ground, her terror having diminished none.   
  
Gohan and Videl looked at what the object was. Videl gasped and reeled with horror, as the rest of the group had done, while Gohan only sighed in annoyance. He didn't like what Eraser had found and wished that Vegeta had fully finished the job 7 years ago.   
  
Sitting in the middle of the crowd was Android #19's head, its eyes blinking in mute curiosity as it tried its best to look around the group. Android #19 gasped as it saw Gohan, sensing his high power level, and its eyes went wide; Android #19 had obviously somewhat survived the battle against Vegeta and remembered Gohan. Gohan smirked; it filled him with a sense of pride that he was able to establish a feeling of fear in a being that inspired fear in others.   
  
That's just my Saiya-jin nature coming forth, Gohan thought, trying to dismiss the feeling of pride, but being unable to shake it off. Calmly and collectively, Gohan walked over to Android #19's head and picked it up off the ground.  
  
"So," he whispered so that only he and the android could hear, "I see that parts of you have managed to survive all these years. I'm impressed."  
  
"Um, Gohan?" Videl said, "Are you sure you should be touching that thing? What if it hurts you?" Gohan only shook his head.  
  
"This thing can't hurt me. It's completely harmless. It's only a head; what damage could it possibly do to me?" Gohan said. He focused his attentions back on Android #19, a smirk on his face as he opened up the back of his head.  
  
"Say good night, Android #19," Gohan murmured.  
  
"No! No! You can't!" the android exclaimed, feeling Gohan's hand probing the inside of his head, pulling apart wires and circuit boards.  
  
"I can," Gohan said, his fingers closing around the last wire, "And I will." Gohan pulled the last of the wires loose, noticing how Android #19's eyes stopped blinking and transformed into a dead stare. Gohan tossed the now lifeless head aside, happy that another one of the evil androids was, once and for all, destroyed. His classmates and his geology sensei looked at him speechless.  
  
"Gohan, how did you know what to do?" Sharpener asked. Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Easy," Gohan said, "I saw the wires and stuff sticking out of the bottom of its head and knew it was a robot of some kind. I figured that the only way to kill it would be to pull the wires inside of its head."  
  
"But," Videl said, "How did you know that he wasn't going to harm you?" Gohan shot Videl a look.  
  
"I thought I said that already. It was just a head; what harm could it have done. And, besides, if it had been able to cause harm, it was chance I was willing to take in order to shut it off. That thing kind of crept me out and I wanted it off as soon as possible," Gohan said, feeling a shiver run down his spine and the memory of Android #19's voice; just the memory of its voice was enough to creep him out. Gohan shook off the feeling and turned back to the rest of his class.  
  
"Well," Gohan said, "How about we get back to our assignment, guys?" The rest of the group nodded and Gohan was relieved that they would no longer be paying attention to him. The class started to disperse, moving back to wherever they had been working previously. Gohan took one last look at Android #19's head, relief that it was gone playing out on his face. He, too, started moving back to where he dropped his stuff, but was stopped when he felt a high energy source approaching the area.   
  
He froze, a look of worry and concentration on his face; there was something about the ki that he felt that he didn't like, something evil… Suddenly, a large ki blast was fired, hitting the path that the students were taking, preventing them from moving anywhere. Gohan looked up into the air to see a beautiful woman with jet black hair and deep violet eyes floating several yards above them, a satisfied smirk on her face; she had obviously found something that she was looking for.   
  
"What was that?" a male student asked. Videl, who had also spotted the woman along with Gohan, pointed up to the sky.  
  
"Up there! She did whatever that was!" The entire class, including the teacher, looked up at sky to see the source of the ki blast. The woman allowed her body to lower closer to the ground until she was only a few feet above the group. Gohan knew what she was there for and it was his job to make sure that she wouldn't succeed.  
  
"What do you want?" Gohan growled loudly, stepping in front of Videl. The woman giggled throatily.  
  
"I'd say by the action you just took that you know what I want. It's useless to stop me, boy, so you might as well just hand the sacrifice over to me." Gohan felt his anger rise quickly.   
  
If she thinks I'm going to let of Videl go that easily, she's got another thing coming, Gohan thought, his fists clenching at his sides.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but you obviously have the wrong people. I suggest that you just leave us alone," Gohan said, hoping that she would believe his lie. The woman rose an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Well, well, such strong words for a boy like you."  
  
"I think you'd find that I am anything but a boy," Gohan spat out, not realizing that he just semi-exposed his true identity.  
  
"Oh really?" she drawled, focusing her concentration on Gohan. She whispered several words in a language that he didn't understand and, suddenly, Gohan felt something inside of him, like there was another presence in his mind, sifting through his whole being. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, the presence disappeared, leaving Gohan feeling violated and useless. The woman's face took on a surprised look.  
  
"Well, looks like you were right. You are anything but a boy. You're much more than that." In Gohan's shocked and immobile state, he had no defense for the motion the woman took. She grabbed his collar and lifted him up into the air, his face inches from hers. It was then that he realized that she was several inches taller than he was, at least.  
  
"So, you're a Saiya-jin, aren't you?" she asked, a sneer on her face, "Well, don't think that you can stop me or my Queen. Your powers are nothing compared to what the Queen has at her disposal. You might as well give up for you have no hopes in stopping her." Gohan looked down at the ground, which was now several yards below him. From where he was, he could see the worried looks on the faces of his classmates. He wanted to do something against this woman, but he didn't want to reveal to his classmates that he wasn't fully human. He looked back at the woman, her beautiful face still marred by the sneer that deformed her lips.  
  
"You'll never win. I'll make sure that you don't. You know the legend of the Super Saiya-jin, don't you?" Gohan watched as she nodded. "Well, I have achieved that state…as well as the prince of the Saiya-jins, Vegeta. If you mess with Videl, then you'll have the two of us to contend with and I don't think you want that." Her face took on an angry look.  
  
"You're bluffing! Super Saiya-jins don't exist. They're merely a legend and nothing more; just some fairy tale created to make the Saiya-jins feel more powerful!"  
  
"But, don't legends have some truth in them? After all, if it never happened, then how could the story survive to become legend? Don't doubt me on this. I am a Super Saiya-jin and I will do everything in my power to stop you," Gohan said, his tone fierce and cruel. Closing his eyes, he drew all of his power up, forming it in his mind, and sent it into the woman's mind, forcing it to explode inside of her mind, destroying her mentally and, shortly, physically. Gohan, now exhausted from using the mental attack, wondered wearily how he had known to do it; it was a move that he had never seen before or heard of in his entire life.   
  
Maybe it's all that psychic training that I've been doing with Piccolo…yeah, that has to be it, Gohan thought tiredly, not noticing that the woman who was holding him was about to explode, her power, now that she had no way to control it, reeking havoc inside of her body, acting like a time bomb. With a bright flash of light, she exploded, hitting Gohan as well with the force of the explosion.   
  
The intensity of the explosion sent Gohan hurling towards the ground at an incredible pace. His body, having no defense against the explosion due to his mental exhaustion, soon impacted with the rocky surface, the force of his fast-moving body creating a deep crater in the ground. Gohan was vaguely aware of the whole ordeal. All he knew was that he was exhausted and that he hurt horribly all over. His eyes half-slits on his face, he could only stare at the blue sky up above, lacking the mental strength to move.   
  
Videl, who had been watching the whole thing, was aghast at the events, shock freezing her limbs. She numbly watched as Gohan was thrown to the ground as the woman exploded, wondering what could have caused her to do so. The moment Gohan impacted with the ground, Videl unfroze, realizing now that Gohan could be at least seriously hurt, if not dead. With a deep breath, she called out his name.  
  
"GOHAN!" she exclaimed, rushing over to the crater, sliding down it until she reached the bottom, where Gohan was lying, motionless. Kneeling beside him, she scanned his body quickly before looking at his face. She felt relief flood her being as she noticed that he was still breathing.   
  
Oh, thank Kami he's still alive, Videl thought. Leaning over his face, Videl spoke to him.  
  
"Gohan, can you hear me? Are you ok?" Videl asked, even though she knew the answer to the second question. Only one look at his body told her that he was bleeding out of many cuts that covered his skin and she didn't even want to think of the internal damage; it was a miracle in and of itself that he survived at all. It took all of Gohan's energy and effort to concentrate on Videl's face.  
  
"Vi…del," Gohan forced out, "I'm so happy that…she didn't…get you." Videl's face contorted into a look of confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she whispered. Gohan chuckled a little.  
  
"Nothing," he said simply, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Several moments later, he opened his eyes again.  
  
"Take me to…Bulma. She'll…help me," Gohan said, his voice quiet and strained. Videl shook her head violently.  
  
"No, we have to take you to the hospital."  
  
"Please," Gohan forced out, "Take me…to Bulma. I can't…" Gohan couldn't even finish his sentence before, weary from the attack he just used, he passed out, his body falling unconscious. Videl gasped.  
  
"Gohan?" she asked, her voice a whisper, shaking him slightly, "Gohan?" With tears in her eyes, she turned around and looked at her other classmates, who were all standing at the edge of the crater, looking down at the two.  
  
"Quickly!" she shouted, "We have to get him to the hospital. We don't know how much time he has!" Videl moved to pick up Gohan's shoulders as Lapez and Sharpener both came down to help move Gohan back to the airbus. As the three of them moved him, Videl thought about Gohan's words before he passed out.   
  
I wonder why he wanted us to take him to Bulma's? She can't heal him; she's not a doctor. He'll be better off going to the hospital, Videl thought worriedly, looking down at Gohan. You're going to be ok, Gohan, I just know you are. 


	18. Love's Trials Chapter 18

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
--------Love's Trials--------  
Gohan moaned; he hurt all over and he couldn't remember why. Slowly, he opened his eyes, his vision blurry, to see a stark white ceiling staring him back in the face.   
  
Where am I? Gohan thought fuzzily, sitting up and putting a hand to his aching head. His vision and head started to clear and he found himself in a hospital room, the last place he wanted to be. He growled in frustration. I thought I asked Videl to take me to Bulma's. Why did she take me to the hospital instead? Gohan said to himself. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, telling himself that Videl didn't know what he was. Gohan chuckled to him self.  
  
"And I was all ready to tell her about me too," Gohan whispered, his voice disbelieving, "I can't believe it. I must have been really out of it." He sat there, staring ahead for a couple of minutes, and didn't even realize that someone had entered the room.   
  
"Oh, so you're finally awake. I'll go tell the doctor you're awake." Gohan turned his head to see a middle-aged female nurse standing in the doorway.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Gohan asked, just as she was walking out of the room. She turned around and looked him straight in the face.  
  
"Oh, about a day and a half. You're little girlfriend brought you in yesterday afternoon. She was really worried about you," the nurse said, smiling, "You're lucky to have someone like her, you know. I'll be right back with the doctor." Gohan was blushing to the roots of his hair. She was worried about me? Gohan thought, shocked. Gohan looked down at his body to see it covered in bandages. He then realized that it hurt to breathe and he figured that several of his ribs were broken. I can see why she'd be worried about me too, Gohan thought, still shocked. Through his shock, Gohan barely felt the large ki enter the room.  
  
"It's nice to see that you're ok, kid. You had all of us worried there for a minute; we didn't know if we were going to be able to get you out of this hospital room without being noticed." Gohan turned to the open window, a smile on his face.  
  
"It's nice to see you, Piccolo. Why are you here?" he asked. Piccolo smiled and stepped away from the window, coming into the light.  
  
"I'm going to take you to Kami's Lookout. Your family is there and Dende is going to heal you." Gohan looked confused at Piccolo.  
  
"So, why did you wait so long to take me to Dende? You didn't have to wait until I woke up."   
  
"But," Piccolo said, "It would be easier on your body if we did the Instant Transmission to get there. You had to be awake for that and Vegeta wouldn't do it for us." Gohan grimaced.  
  
"Figures," Gohan muttered, looking over at Piccolo, "Well, I think I have enough energy to do it." Piccolo smirked as he stepped forward, putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"You better. You've been asleep for the last day and a half." Gohan smirked back and closed his eyes, concentrating on Goten's ki. Since Piccolo said that his family was at Kami's Lookout, he figured that Goten was there too. Immediately finding Goten's ki, Gohan and Piccolo disappeared, leaving the hospital room empty.  
  
***  
In the waiting room at the hospital room, Videl sat in one of the chairs, her knees drawn up to her chest, a worried look on her face.   
  
I hope Gohan wakes up soon and gets better. He looked really bad yesterday. Why did he have to challenge that woman anyway? Videl thought, her brows drawing together in worry and wonder, thinking about the previous day.  
  
The look in his eyes when he spoke to that woman…I've never seen it before. His words, they were so confident. He's never sounded so confident before, like he was used to dealing with her type of people. But, the look in his eyes, it made my world seem small and insignificant. It's like he's part of something bigger, something that I'll never understand. And what did that woman mean when she said that Gohan was much more than a boy? What's that all about? When Gohan wakes up, he has some serious questions to answer, starting with how he survived that fall. Any normal human being would have died. How is it that he's still living? Videl wondered. Her eyes spotted the nurse that was on duty, the same nurse that told her to wait to see Gohan.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, is Gohan all right? Can I see him?" The nurse looked over at Videl and smiled gently.  
  
"He just woke up and he's sitting up in bed at this moment. You can go and see him if you want. But, you'll have to get out when I arrive with the doctor, all right?" Videl nodded, a big smile on her face.  
  
"Ok. Thank you," Videl said hurriedly, rushing off to the hospital room that Gohan was in to see him. Her excitement built up steadily as she raced towards Gohan's hospital room, her heart pounding in her chest by the time she reached the door.  
  
"Hey, Gohan, I…" Videl trailed off as she saw that the hospital room was empty, the curtains fluttering with the wind coming in through the open window. She gasped, her heart falling down to her toes.  
  
"What?" she whispered, disappointment ringing in her voice, "Where…where did he go? How could he…" Videl's face transformed into an angry, enraged look. Her hands clenched into fists.  
  
"I'm going to kill him when I see him next. Mark my words, he's going to pay for doing this to me," Videl said through clenched teeth as she stormed out of the hospital room, barreling past the nurse and the doctor, who were both on their way over to the room that Gohan was supposed to be in.  
  
"Excuse me, miss? Are you ok?" the nurse called after Videl. Videl turned around, fire in her eyes, and looked at the nurse.  
  
"It looks like one of your patients flew the coop," Videl said, turning around and stalking out of the hospital. The doctor and the nurse looked at each other in shock before rushing over to the hospital room that Gohan was supposed to be occupying, only to find it empty.  
  
***  
It only seemed like moments after they left the hospital room that Piccolo and Gohan arrived at Kami's Lookout, Gohan still wearing the hospital gown they had given him while he was unconscious. He looked around to see everybody: Krillin, Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Chi-Chi, Mr. Popo, and Dende, all looking at him with worried, yet relieved expressions on their faces.  
  
"Hey guys," Gohan said, "How are you all doing?" Chi-Chi, with tears in her eyes, rushed for Gohan, drawing him into a hug, mindful of his injuries. Piccolo immediately moved out of the way in order to avoid Chi-Chi.  
  
"Oh, Gohan," Chi-Chi cried out, "I was so worried about you!" Gohan patted Chi-Chi gently on the back.  
  
"It's ok, mom. I'll be fine. But you're going to have to let go of me if Dende is going to heal me." Chi-Chi immediately let go of her son. She then turned her sights on the young Namek.  
  
"Well?" Chi-Chi barked at Dende, "Get to it!" Dende smiled at Chi-Chi.  
  
"Right," Dende said, moving to where Gohan was sitting on the ground. Looking down at his friend, Dende smiled.  
  
"You sure did a number on yourself this time, haven't you Gohan?" Dende asked. Gohan smiled at Dende; even though Gohan didn't see Dende that often, the young Namek was still one of his best friends.  
  
"Yeah, well, I was protecting someone," Gohan said simply. Dende looked at Gohan.  
  
"Was it Videl?" he asked; Gohan had told Dende all about Videl; Dende was the only person who knew how much Gohan liked Videl. Gohan nodded in affirmation of Dende's question. Dende smiled and held his hands out over Gohan's body.  
  
"Well, I'll have you fixed up in no time," Dende said comfortingly, unleashing his healing power. Gohan started to glow from Dende's power and, in no time at all, Gohan was healed. All of his cuts and bruises were gone and Gohan could breathe normally again because his ribs were mended up. Gohan smiled; he felt great, better than he had in a long time.  
  
"Thanks Dende," Gohan said, standing up. Looking over at his mom and feeling utterly naked in the hospital gown, he spoke.  
  
"Hey mom, do you have clothes for me to wear?" Chi-Chi gasped and then shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I forgot about that," Chi-Chi said regretfully. Piccolo smiled.  
  
"I have a remedy to that problem," Piccolo said, walking over to Gohan and holding his hand out over Gohan's head. Piccolo's hand started to pulsate with a bright light before it flashed in a small explosion. In its wake, it left Gohan in orange training gi, like his father's, but with Piccolo's symbol on the back.   
  
"There you go, kid. Good as new." Gohan smiled up at Piccolo, feeling a great rush of love for the being who was like his second father.  
  
"Thanks Piccolo," Gohan said and Piccolo brought a hand up and ruffled Gohan's hair.  
  
"No problem, Gohan." Vegeta scowled.   
  
"Can we cut the mushy stuff, Namek? I want to hear what happened yesterday," Vegeta barked. Bulma looked over at her mate, a look of disbelief and shock on her face.  
  
"You mean you're not happy that Gohan is ok?" Bulma asked. Vegeta's scowl deepened.  
  
"That's not what I said," Vegeta spat, "I just want to hear what happened. Can you blame a guy for wanting to know?" Gohan looked at the rest of the group.  
  
"Well, I guess I can tell you what happened." It didn't take long for Gohan to tell the series of events that took place the day before. All of the Z-senshi looked worried; they had all been working so hard to protect Videl, even though she didn't know it, and she had almost been taken the day before.   
  
"So, how did you kill her again?" Tien asked, his curiosity piqued; he was certain that Gohan had discovered a new fighting technique.  
  
"Well," Gohan said, "I really don't remember. It was done out of desperation. But, basically, what I did is I gathered all of my power in my mind and then forced into her mind. Then, I made it explode inside of her mind. My guess is that it destroyed her from the inside out. It's helpful, but the only thing is that it's mentally exhausting.   
  
"Out of all of us, the best one at doing it would be you, Piccolo, because of all of the psychic training that you've had over the course of your life because of your origin. When I did it, I didn't have anything to shield myself with. That's why, when her body exploded, I was hurt so badly; I had no defense against the blast." Krillin whistled.  
  
"This is getting serious, Gohan. I think you should tell Videl what's going on. It would be better to have her know about it," Krillin said. Gohan sighed.  
  
"I just…can't. Not yet, Krillin. I don't expect you to understand, but please, just give me a little more time. I'll tell her, I swear, but now right now." Yamcha sighed.  
  
"I think I agree with Krillin, Gohan, but if you don't feel it's time yet, then we'll let you do it when you think it's right. You know Videl better than any of us and it would only be right for you to tell her about everything," Yamcha said understandingly. Gohan smiled in gratitude.  
  
"Thanks, Yamcha. Well, I think that's everything," Gohan said, levitating himself into the air, "There's just one more thing that I have to do."  
  
"Where are you going, Gohan?" Goten asked, finally speaking up. They were the first words he had spoken since Gohan had arrived at Kami's Lookout; he was relieved that his older brother was all right.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Korrin," Gohan said.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked. Gohan smiled.  
  
"To get Senzu beans. I figure that with everything that's happened, it wouldn't be a bad idea to keep a few of those on hand just in case." Gohan waved at Chi-Chi and Goten.  
  
"I'll see you two when I get home, ok?"  
  
"Bye Gohan!" Goten exclaimed, "See you later."  
  
"Be careful, son!" Chi-Chi yelled after Gohan. Gohan gave his mother a comforting smile before diving into the air, racing down to Korrin's Tower.  
  
***  
It had taken her a while, but she finally arrived at the Son household, fury in her eyes as she extracted herself from her jet plane. A determined and angry look on her face, Videl marched towards the door and pounded on it, hoping that someone was home to listen to her rage. From the other side of the door, Videl could hear Gohan's voice.  
  
"I'll get it mom!" he called out as he made his way towards the front door. He opened the door and Videl only took a moment to make sure that it was Gohan before bringing her fist back and delivering a strong punch. She hit him in the nose, hard, sending Gohan back a few steps.  
  
"Hello Videl," Gohan said as he brought a hand up to his nose, checking for bleeding, though he knew there wouldn't be any.   
  
Sheesh, she has a strong arm. If she trained right, she could be almost as good as Yamcha or Krillin, Gohan thought as Videl pulled him outside. Gohan shut the door as an afterthought and allowed Videl to pull him out into the middle of the grassy area in front of the house.  
  
"I suppose you want to talk to me about something and you're not happy about it," Gohan said to Videl. Videl didn't even listen to Gohan's words.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she yelled, "I was at the hospital today, waiting for you to wake up to see if you were all right. But, despite all of your injuries, you left. You just left the hospital with obviously no care about how hurt you were. You made me worry about you! I was worried that you wouldn't be able to make it to wherever you were going. You're injured, you idiot! Just look at…" Videl cut herself off as she looked at Gohan's body. She didn't see a trace of the injuries he received the day before. This, for some odd reason, just enraged her even more.  
  
"How did this happen?" Videl asked, her voice an enraged whisper, "You were hurt not 24 hours ago. Tell me how you did it!" Videl demanded. Gohan looked away, hating to keep information from her, but he wasn't ready to tell her.  
  
"I can't tell you." That answer received him another punch in the face.  
  
"The hell you can't tell me. Either you tell me or…" Videl trailed off as her voice dropped from a yell to a normal tone, "Or we aren't friends anymore. This is it. I've had enough of this Gohan. There's stuff you're withholding from me and I want to know what it is you're not telling me." Gohan gulped; he didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell Videl about who he was yet, but he didn't want to lose her friendship. When Gohan didn't respond, Videl got even angrier.  
  
"Answer me, Gohan! I deserve to know and I deserve to know now!" Videl commanded. Something inside of Gohan snapped. He was quarreling within himself and it was making him angry. Videl's goading him on only made him even angrier.  
  
"Will you stop bugging me about it?" Gohan yelled, "I'm not going to tell you. You don't deserve to know anything about me. You're getting in over your head, Videl. Just leave me alone!" Videl looked taken aback; she hadn't expected Gohan to yell at her. Her heart sunk; he wanted her to leave him alone.   
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Gohan," Videl said, choking on a sob. With that, she pushed past him and ran for her jet plane. Gohan could only watch in abject misery as she climbed into her jet plane and took off. Once she was gone, Gohan sank to the ground; he couldn't believe what he had just done. I'm such an idiot. I just lost my best friend. Now she'll never speak to me again, Gohan thought, a tear running down his cheek. He looked up, towards the afternoon sky, to see the sun shining down happily on the earth.   
  
I have to make her forgive me. Even if she'll never be my friend again, I couldn't live with myself if I knew she was mad at me. After I apologize, she'll never have to speak to me if she doesn't want to. With that, Gohan stood up and flew off, not even bothering to tell his mother where he was going. He was on a mission, a mission that was as important to him as his life, if not more so.  
  
***  
Hours later, Gohan stood facing the front door of the Satan estate, looking at the door with a nervous look. He was still wearing the orange and blue gi that Piccolo had given him earlier that day. One hand was poised to knock while in the other hand rested a rare gardenia, Videl's favorite flower.   
  
He remembered Videl telling him that a gardenia was her favorite flower and, as a peace offering, he went out to find her favorite flower. While most gardenias were white, the one he held in his hand was light blue. They only grew in one place that Gohan knew of and it took him hours to find the spot where they grew and then to find the most perfect one.   
  
Once he found it, he placed the end in a small vial full of water and infused the flower with some of his power to make sure that it stayed in bloom for a long time afterwards. Taking in a deep breath, Gohan knocked on the door, hoping that one of the butlers would hear it. Most of the house staff consisted of automated robots; the two butlers were the only humans on the house staff. Seconds later, the same butler who answered the door on the evening of the winter prom answered the door again. Gohan smiled a sad smile.  
  
"Is Videl here?" Gohan asked. The butler nodded.  
  
"Yes, Miss Videl is in. She's in her room. I'm afraid she's in quite a state. There seems to be something wrong with her, though she won't tell anybody. You're her best friend, right? Maybe you can go and talk to her." Gohan gulped down the lump in his throat; Videl was suffering because of him.  
  
"May I go see her?" Gohan asked. The butler wordlessly moved aside and let Gohan enter the house. The butler shut the door behind Gohan and proceeded to walk up the steps, leaving Gohan to follow him. Gohan followed the butler closely for a couple of minutes before the older man stopped in front of a huge door. Gohan gasped; was this Videl's room? He had never been to Videl's room before. He tended to avoid coming over to the Satan estate as much as possible; he knew that Mr. Satan didn't like him very much and wanted to stay out of his way.  
  
"She's in there," the butler said before walking away, not saying another word. Once Gohan was alone in the hallway, he looked at the door, his heart pounding nervously in his chest. What if Videl didn't forgive him? He shook his head to clear his doubts; Videl just had to forgive him, otherwise, Gohan couldn't live with himself. Slowly, Gohan opened the door, revealing the large, carpeted bedroom. In the middle of the room, he spotted Videl's bed. Videl was lying in the middle of it, curled up with her head buried in her arms; she was crying and it hurt Gohan to see that he was the one who made her cry.  
  
"Go away; I don't want to talk to anyone," Videl said, not even bothering to look up at the door to see who it was. Gohan shut the door and dropped his head, speaking quietly.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." Videl gasped as she heard Gohan's voice. Sitting up straight, she didn't even bother to wipe her tears away as she looked at him, a wondering, pain-filled expression on her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Videl asked, her voice no higher than a whisper. Gohan walked over to the bed and gently held out the flower. Videl looked at the flower in surprise. The simplicity of the gift touched her, but she didn't know what it was for. Was it to say goodbye? She took the flower from Gohan's hand and lifted it up to her nose, inhaling the fragrance. She was shocked to find that the blue flower was a gardenia.   
  
"A gardenia? But, it's blue! Where did you find it?" Videl asked. Gohan looked down at the ground again, a defeated, miserable look on his face.  
  
"On a plateau miles north of here. It took me hours to find the perfect one to give you, but it was worth the effort." Videl felt her eyes fill with tears again. He went through all of that effort for me? Videl thought.  
  
"But, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me," Videl whispered, looking away from him. Gohan drew in a shaky breath.  
  
"That's not true, Videl," Gohan said, his voice shaking with unshed tears, "It was wrong of me to yell at you. I didn't mean what I said. I wasn't even mad at you; I was angry with myself. There are so many things about me that I want you to know. I want to tell you so badly, but I'm not ready yet. Just give me time and I'll eventually tell you, I swear. That is, if you forgive me." A couple of tears ran down Videl's cheeks.  
  
"Forgive you?" Videl asked.  
  
"You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to. You have every right not to. You were just worried about me and I exploded in your face. I'm the one that's in the wrong and…I'm sorry." Videl smiled a watery smile before launching herself at Gohan, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest.  
  
"I forgive you, Gohan," Videl said. Videl was shocked at the sound that she heard come out of Gohan when he hugged her back. As Gohan wrapped his arms around her, he let out a sob, clinging to her as if she was going to disappear on him.  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong?" Videl asked gently as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"I was afraid that I had lost you, Videl. You're my best friend; I don't know where I'd be without you. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't forgive me. I'm so sorry for yelling at you," Gohan said through his tears. Videl only hugged him tighter, her head pressed up against her chest.  
  
"Shh, it's ok. I forgive you. Don't worry. I'm not mad at you anymore." Gohan smiled and pulled away.  
  
"Friends?" he asked. Videl smiled back.  
  
"Always," she replied. Gohan smiled even wider and wiped away his tears.  
  
"Hey, how about we never do this again, ok?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Just as long you eventually tell me everything," Videl said. Gohan smiled.  
  
"No problem; just give me time." Videl nodded.  
  
"I can do that," Videl said, looking at Gohan's clothes. Her brow furrowed.  
  
"When did you get these clothes?" Videl asked. Gohan looked down at the training gi.  
  
"Oh, I got them today. Do you like them? Piccolo gave them to me!"  
  
"Yeah, I do. It's just that they look like the ones that guy in the Cell Games video was wearing." Gohan shrugged, knowing she was talking about his dad.  
  
"Yeah, well, they're basic training gi. Everyone who trains under a martial arts master wears them. My dad had his own set and I do too." Videl nodded in understanding.  
  
"Oh, I get it. Hey, do I get to meet this Piccolo character someday? You always talk about him, but I've never met him." Gohan thought about it for a second.  
  
"Yeah, you'll get to meet him eventually. You'll probably meet him when I tell you everything." Videl sighed.  
  
"Don't tell me he's connected to what you have to tell me." Gohan nodded, a big smile on his face.  
  
"Yup! Just wait patiently. Didn't you ever hear that patience is a virtue?" Videl's face twisted into a look of mock-anger as she picked up a pillow and whacked Gohan in the face. Gohan froze, looking down at her fiercely.  
  
"You do know that this means war," Gohan said as he picked up a pillow off of Videl's bed and hit her lightly with it…well, lightly for him anyway. The only sounds that filled the room were the sounds of the two of them laughing as they fought with pillows.  
  
***  
On the other side of the universe, Milena was beside herself with rage. She had just learned that one of her best warriors had failed in recovering her sacrifice.  
  
"Why doesn't anything go right for me? These Saiya-jins are proving to be more bothersome than I thought. Have they discovered some secret power that allows them to always end up on top?" Milena said to herself as she sat in her throne room, all alone. A hand clenched, into a fist, rising into the air to come down and strike the arm of her throne.  
  
"Damn them!" she exclaimed. Milena suddenly realized her outburst and took in a few deep breaths to calm down.  
  
"No matter," she whispered to herself, "I will get my sacrifice if it's the last thing I do." Her face spread into a smile. "Looks like I'll just have to get rid of the Saiya-jins first…all except that one. He will be mine, the last of the Saiya-jins…my pet…" 


	19. Love's Trials Chapter 19

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
--------Love's Trials--------  
-3 weeks later-  
Dende stood up top of Kami's Lookout, watching the earth faithfully as he had done for the last 7 years. One hand was closed around his staff while the other was resting at his side, brushing gently against the Guardian robes he wore. His face was settled in a look of worry and concentration as he looked down at the planet's surface.   
  
Something's not right. I'm not sure what, but something doesn't feel right, Dende thought to himself as he stared intently at the Earth. He had been extra watchful of the Earth in the last several months, particularly because of the new threat that Gohan had discovered. He knew as well as Gohan that the only person that fit the description of what the enemy wanted was Videl, the girl that Dende watched Gohan fall in love with. He hoped for his friend's sake that she wasn't taken from him.   
  
I don't even want to imagine what Gohan will be like if Videl is taken from him. I wouldn't want to be the enemy, that's for sure, Dende said to himself, not noticing the presence behind him.  
  
"Are you ok, Dende?" Dende gave a small smile as he heard the older Namek's voice. Piccolo had become somewhat of a companion atop of Kami's Lookout. Piccolo, ever since he fused with Nail, had had a soft spot for Dende, just like Piccolo did for Gohan.  
  
"I'm fine, Piccolo. But I'm not sure about Gohan," Dende said. Piccolo's face took on a look of alarm.  
  
"Is he ok?" Piccolo asked. Dende nodded.  
  
"For the moment. But, I sense that something is coming and it's centered around Gohan. I don't think he'll need your help, Piccolo. But you should be on guard just in case."  
  
"I'm always on my guard, Dende, you know that as well as anyone." Dende smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know Piccolo, I know. Well, there's nothing I can do about it except for watch." Dende sighed as he turned his back on the edge of the Lookout. He looked at Piccolo who was standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest.   
  
"So," Dende said, a small smile on his face, "To keep my mind off of it, how about a friendly game of poker to pass the time?" Piccolo smirked. Ever since Gohan taught Dende and Piccolo the card game, the younger Namek leapt at any chance to play the game. Piccolo turned around and walked farther into the lookout.  
  
"Sure Dende, let's go. But only a quick game, ok? I have to be ready in case Gohan needs my help." Dende's smile grew even wider as he followed Piccolo into the lookout.  
  
"No problem, Piccolo. Hey, maybe we can rope Mr. Popo into playing with us," Dende said excitedly as he walked behind Piccolo. Piccolo laughed quietly as he continued to walk into Kami's Lookout.  
  
"If you can find him," Piccolo said, "I'm sure he'd love to play." Dende smirked and stopped following Piccolo in order to search for the black genie, Mr. Popo.  
  
***  
Videl stared furiously at the piece of paper in front of her and she sighed in frustration, her pencil tapping rapidly against one of the tables in the Orange Star High School library. She hated Calculus; she hated it with a fiery passion. Even though she was getting a B+ in the class, it was still giving her a hard time. She was stuck on a problem having to do with the applications of derivatives and looked over at her studying partner with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"Gohan," she said with a sigh, "Can you help me figure this out? This is the only problem that I can't do in this stupid homework assignment and it's pissing me off." Gohan pulled himself out of his literature homework and looked over at his best friend and crush.  
  
"Sure, let me see it. But, why do you want me to look at it?" Gohan asked. Videl threw Gohan a look.  
  
"Because you're the only one who's acing the class, Gohan. You've already taken Calculus before and you understand it perfectly. Now, look at the problem and help me, please." Gohan looked at Videl's eyes and saw the pleading look lingering behind the frustration that was held in her blue depths. Gohan smiled a couple of moments later, the gentle up curving of his lips transforming his whole face, making Videl's heart skip a beat.  
  
"I'll help you," Gohan said, holding out his hand to receive Videl's Calculus homework. She placed the piece of paper in his hand, reveling in the way his fingers brushed up against her own. Gohan felt a jolt of electricity run up his arm at the feel of Videl's fingers touching his, but he shook off the feeling and concentrated on helping Videl. Videl stared at Gohan's face as he looked over her Calculus homework, his face a mask of concentration. Most people found the look to be too serious; Videl found it sexy. She found herself wanting him more and more as the days went on, her daydreams and night dreams filled with images of them together.   
  
She constantly wondered what it would feel like to have his hands touching her intimately and whenever she did, she found herself blushing. But she couldn't help herself. Her attraction to the young man in front of her was growing by leaps and bounds every day; it was quickly becoming unbearable. Her only hope was that he felt the same about her…  
  
"Aha!" Gohan exclaimed proudly, "I see your problem." Gohan set the piece of paper down in between them and began explaining the rudiments of the problem. Videl leaned in as well, intently focused on trying to understand what Gohan was saying about the problem; she wanted to get her damn Calculus homework over with. Gohan was having a hard time explaining the problem to Videl with her leaning in so close. It was like just having her near was enough to make his brain short-circuit. He struggled through his explanation and when he was finished, he leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
"Do you understand it now?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I do," she said incredulously and quickly worked through the problem.  
  
"There, done!" she exclaimed as she put her homework and book away, "I never thought I'd be finished with this stupid homework. I hate calculus." Gohan's brows furrowed together in confusion as he looked over at her.  
  
"Why? You do fine in that class."  
  
"Yeah," Videl said, "But I still don't feel like I understand it. I have to work so hard at it."  
  
"Well," Gohan said gently, "If you ever want any help, all you have to do is ask. I'll be glad to help you any time." Videl looked over at Gohan with surprise; ever since their argument after Gohan snuck out of the hospital, Videl had become increasingly sensitive to Gohan's generosities.   
  
"Really?" she asked, a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, really." Videl bit her lip in slight nervousness.  
  
"Then, do you think you could come over to my house tomorrow night so we could study for our upcoming test? It would make me feel a lot better to know that you helped me," Videl said. Gohan could feel a light blush spreading over his face. She really wants my help? And it would make her feel better? Gohan thought dazedly. Slowly, Gohan nodded.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there, no problem. Just let me know the time and for how long, ok?"  
  
"I can do that," Videl said, smiling at Gohan. Gohan smiled back and was just about to turn back to his literature homework when he felt something strong heading for the school. Uh-oh; this doesn't feel good at all. I can sense a strong, unrecognizable ki heading straight for here. I better go take care of it before it becomes a problem. Lucky for me, this is my free period, Gohan said to himself as he stood up, walking away from the table.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Videl asked. Gohan turned around and gave Videl a reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom; I'll be right back, ok?"  
  
"Sure," Videl said, "See ya." Gohan rushed out of the library and Videl opened up her backpack, pulling out the history reading that she had to do, settling into her chair to begin reading.  
  
***  
Gohan raced outside, quickly ducking into a small alcove in one of the hallways to turn into a Super Saiya-jin. The now blond-haired warrior sprinted outside, finding the open courtyard luckily devoid of people. He looked around, trying to find the source of the energy, but not being able to do so. His frustration surrounding him like a cloud, Gohan growled, his eyes narrowing in anger.   
  
I could have sworn that I felt something. I can still feel it. Now where is it! Gohan exclaimed mentally. Suddenly, realization dawned on him and he looked up into the air, focusing on the clear, blue sky. That's when he saw him. Gohan spotted the warrior long before he entered the courtyard and when he did, Gohan was shocked.   
  
The great, hulking man landed on the ground with a boom, the sound resonating throughout the courtyard. Gohan couldn't believe the size of the man in front of him. He was at least 9 feet tall with arms that were as wide as Gohan's torso. How one got that big, Gohan didn't know. He felt a tremor of fear run through his body before logic pierced his mind.   
  
Size doesn't matter. You know that, Gohan. Remember your fight against Cell? He was twice your size, yet you still managed to beat him, the voice of reason told him inside his head. Gohan nodded to the thought and prepared himself for battle. From sensing the ki coming from the warrior, Gohan knew that he himself was the stronger fighter, but the newcomer could always be suppressing his ki, so Gohan kept his guard up.   
  
Assumptions are the mother of all mistakes. Never assume anything about an opponent that you don't know and you can never go wrong, the same voice said. Oddly enough, the voice of reason inside Gohan's head sounded like Goku and it comforted Gohan; it was like Goku was right along side him the entire time, backing him up through everything. His determination resolute, Gohan challenged the warrior.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Gohan shouted, his turquoise eyes shining with anger. The warrior smirked, his big, black eyes sparkling with anticipation of the upcoming fight.  
  
"I am your worst nightmare. But, if you must call me by a name, call me Korinth," he spoke, his voice booming and deep.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Gohan repeated forcefully.  
  
"I think you know," Korinth said simply. Gohan's fists clenched at his sides in anger.  
  
"If you think I'm going to let you take your sacrifice, then you are gravely mistaken," Gohan spat out, his raw power glowing around him with his fury; no one was going to take Videl while he was around. To Gohan's great surprise, Korinth started laughing. Gohan looked wonderingly at the large warrior, his stance not relaxing for a moment.  
  
"I'm not here for the sacrifice, though that will be taken care of soon enough. I take it you are the young Saiya-jin that knows the sacrifice, right?" Gohan was taken aback by Korinth's words.  
  
"How did you know that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"That is not for you to know. But, now that I know you are the one I am looking for, I can take you back."  
  
"ME? Why do you want me?" Korinth laughed again.  
  
"Oh, I don't want you…but my Queen does. She's taken quite an interest in you, young warrior. She's determined to have you for herself and nothing will be able to stop her." Gohan gritted his teeth and continued to power up, his anger forcing his ki to rise to incredible levels. It seemed that Korinth was unaffected though.   
  
Either he doesn't have the ability to sense ki or he's stronger than me. I hope it's the first one, Gohan thought, panicked. Suddenly, without warning, Korinth attacked, rushing forward to deliver a swift punch. Gohan quickly brought his arm up in time, the appendage taking the force of the blow. He was shocked.   
  
This guy may be quick, but he's not that strong…I hope. Korinth then dropped to the ground, his legs cutting through the air, almost making contact with Gohan's legs so that he could knock Gohan to the ground. Gohan was too fast for him, though, and moved out of the way, appearing in the air high above Korinth.  
  
"I know you're out there somewhere," Korinth said, looking around the area. It was obvious that he couldn't sense Gohan's ki at all. Otherwise he would know that Gohan was above him. So, he can't sense me. Maybe that's why he was so confident. He probably figured that his size would give him the advantage in this fight. Well, I'll show him that size doesn't mean a thing against pure power! Gohan thought as he called down to Korinth.  
  
"Hey, up here!" Gohan called out. Korinth looked up with surprise to see Gohan hovering several yards above him.   
  
How did he get up there so fast? Korinth thought to himself, thinking that Queen Milena had seriously underestimated the Saiya-jins. Korinth yelled in anger before sending a huge fire blast racing towards Gohan. Gohan dodged it, moving so fast that Korinth couldn't see his movements.   
  
Suddenly, Gohan appeared in front of Korinth and landed a solid punch in the stomach, sending the hulking warrior into the side of one of the school buildings. Gohan faintly noticed as Korinth hit the wall that they were gaining an audience of people who were wondering what was going on outside. Korinth struggled to get up, finally pushing himself to his feet. He moved away from the side of the building and the nicely sized dent his body created upon impact and faced Gohan, fury in his eyes.  
  
"How dare you?" Korinth yelled, charging for Gohan. Gohan only moved to the right slightly as Korinth approached and used his elbow to send Korinth flying face first into another wall. Gohan could tell that Korinth's ki was dropping and quickly.   
  
This guy doesn't pose any challenge to me, Gohan thought, watching as Korinth extracted his head from the stone wall, a pile of broken plaster and stone gathering at his feet. He turned around and faced Gohan again, his breathing heavy. There was blood pouring from a cut on his cheek, the warm, red liquid sliding languidly down his cheek and off of his jawbone, splattering on the ground beneath in red blotches.  
  
"You will pay," Korinth said fiercely, "Maybe not by my hand, but by someone else's. Mark my words, Queen Milena will have you…and then it will be too late for you or the sacrifice!" With a loud yell, Korinth extended his two hands, fire leaping from his outstretched palms and racing for Gohan in a long stream. Gohan moved to dodge it again, but he would regret doing it. The fire seared past the spot that Gohan had just been occupying and burst into several open windows of the school building, setting it on fire.  
  
"Oh no!" Gohan exclaimed, watching as the fire spread rapidly over the school. In his shock, Gohan didn't notice that Korinth had charged at him again until he felt himself flying through the air, his cheek throbbing from the result of Korinth's fist being planted there. Gohan stopped himself from hitting one of the walls and charged after Korinth, but was knocked back by Korinth's fire attack.   
  
The fire surrounded him and went past him, entering another school building. Gohan's ki protected him from the brunt of the fiery attack, but his skin still was slightly singed by the time the fire went past him. Gohan looked around briefly, noticing that the people who had been watching had fled when the fires started. Gohan hoped in the back of his mind that the fire department was on its way to help stop the fire. Otherwise, many people would get hurt. Gohan looked back at Korinth, who was standing there with a satisfied, evil smirk on his face. Gohan growled in anger.  
  
"Look what you've done to my school!" Gohan exclaimed in anger, knowing that no one was around to hear him besides Korinth, "I will make you pay for this!" Gohan rushed for Korinth, moving faster than the bulky man could see, and picked him up, sending him flying through the air. Before Korinth had the chance to stop himself, he found a huge ki blast heading his way.  
  
"MASENKO!" Gohan cried out, shooting the powerful blast up at Korinth. The sheer force of the blast was enough to rip Korinth apart and, if that didn't do it, then the explosion soon following would have killed him off for sure. Gohan was barely tired out from the attack, a part of him knowing that Korinth was one of Milena's weak warriors. He was devastated to think about what would happen if Milena had someone under her power that was as strong as Gohan, if not stronger. His eyes moving off of the remains of Korinth, Gohan looked around, noticing the blazing flames around him. The entire school was on fire; he needed to get out of there. Suddenly, a feeling of panic pierced his heart as a familiar ki rose sharply in distress and danger.   
  
Videl! She's in trouble! I have to save her! Gohan thought hurriedly as he rushed off towards the library, determined to help her at all costs.  
  
***  
Videl's eyes moved over the words on the page in front of her, her mind immediately soaking in the information like a sponge. She wasn't particularly fascinated with the history in front of her, but she needed to know it so she could answer the questions that went with the reading assignment. History had always been her strong point in school. While she didn't like the particular history in front of her, her inquisitive nature was always looking for reasons why these people of the past did the things they did.   
  
She wanted to know what made them do the things that put their names in the history books forever. Simply put, Videl liked to know everything. That's why Gohan holding back on telling her things about himself made her annoyed. She understood his need for time and everything, but couldn't he hurry it up? She had a dying curiosity to know just what that look in his eyes was from, the look behind the happy innocence that told her that he had seen too much in his younger years, things a child shouldn't have to see. She wanted to understand him better, but the only way for her to do it would be for him to tell her. And since he wasn't particularly forthcoming about his past, she was left in the dark. And, speaking of Gohan…   
  
Where did he go? He said he just had to go the bathroom. It's already been 10 minutes. Where the hell could he be? Videl thought as she pulled away from her reading, her eyes scanning the room for signs of the tall, dark-haired young man. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard the fire alarm go off.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked herself, standing to her feet and rushing over to one of the windows. Her eyes widened in shock as she spotted the leaping flames that sprouted out many of the school buildings. Just as she was wondering how it happened, her nose picked up the smell of smoke. The room was slowly beginning to get hotter and Videl froze, knowing that the fire had spread to the library.   
  
With all of these books, the whole place will go up in flames in an instant! Videl thought with alarm.  
  
"Everyone! Get out!" Videl shouted across the library.  
  
"Why Videl? It's only a fire drill. We'll be out there in a second," a classmate said. Videl glared at him.  
  
"No, you idiot, the school's on fire!" she growled, "And it's spread to the library. Hurry up and get out of here before the whole place is burnt down to the ground!" Her voice carried out through the entire library and people rushed to get out as fast as they could, running to safety. Videl stayed behind with a worried look on her face, making sure that everyone had gotten out safely. Confident that the library was empty, Videl made a run for the exit, stopping several feet in front of it when her ears picked up a sound.  
  
"HELP! Someone help us, please!" Videl heard the cry for help and turned around, looking at the whole of the library. Many of the bookshelves were being consumed by the raging flames, making the area dangerous to be in but Videl didn't care. She had to help those people. Knowing well the dangers of her actions, Videl rushed back into the library, searching for the source of the voice that had called out for help. The fire's heat burned against her skin, making her sweaty and hot as she focused on saving the people who were obviously trapped.   
  
"Hang on!" she shouted, "I'm coming to help you!" Above her, she heard a crackling noise and looked up to see that the fires had burned through the rafters, causing the ceiling up above to lose its support. Weakened from the fire, the burned timber broke apart and fell to the ground. Videl moved out of the way just in time to see the burning pieces of wood blazing exactly where she had been standing. Turning her back on the pile of timber, she continued her trek through the fiery hell, lifting the collar of her shirt up to her nose so she didn't have to breathe in the smoke, though she could offer no protection to her eyes, which were watering from the smoke.   
  
Finally, after many moments of searching, she found the two people who were trapped. Apparently, a large bookcase had fallen over in the rush to escape the library, blocking off the escape route for these two people. Videl approached the bookcase carefully, assessing the situation. She looked past the bookcase at the two people who were trapped by the fallen piece of furniture. They were two freshmen, one boy, and one girl. Videl recognized them as one of the freshmen couples that could normally be found making out with each other in the hallways. The girlfriend was huddled against the boyfriend's arm in fear, waiting to see if anyone would help them and preparing to die if no one would help them.  
  
"Videl!" the boy exclaimed, "You can help us!" Videl smiled, regretting not knowing his name to reassure him.  
  
"I'll get you two out; don't worry," she said, a comforting smile breaking out on her intense face. She bent over and placed her hands underneath the bookcase, holding onto it tightly. Using her raw strength, Videl straightened, her arm muscles protesting violently to the strain of the bookshelf's weight. She wanted to give up, give her arm muscles a chance to rest, but she knew she had to help the two people who were trapped. Her teeth gritted, she eventually raised the bookshelf high enough so that they could crawl underneath it.  
  
"Come on," Videl forced out, "Crawl underneath." Both of the trapped teenagers didn't need to be told twice. Both of them scurried through the small hole and ran out of the library, frantically dodging the flames as they moved. Videl quickly pulled her hands out of underneath the bookshelf and the heavy piece of furniture dropped to the ground with a crash. Unfortunately, for Videl, the sound of the bookshelf falling to the ground masked the noise that sounded above her. Videl looked up just in time to see a huge pile of burning lumber fall from the ceiling right above her. She didn't even have time to scream as its flaming mass knocked her to the ground, burying her underneath it.  
  
"VIDEL!" Gohan cried out as he entered the library, floating above and around the flames. His eyes frantically searched for Videl, but he couldn't see her. Where is she? Gohan asked himself, switching tactics and searching for her by sensing her ki. It only took him a few moments to locate her ki. Without hesitation, he rushed over and saw the burning pieces of wood on the ground. If not for the fact that Gohan could feel her ki, he would have thought her to be dead underneath the deadly pile.   
  
Using his ki to quickly blast the wood pieces away, his eyes fell onto Videl's limp form, lying on the ground. He saw her body jerk as she coughed, having inhaled too much smoke while trying to save the two freshmen. Gohan rushed over and picked up Videl's weak body, holding her close to him as he flew out of the burning edifice. He was so glad that she was all right and never wanted to let her go. As he flew out of the library, he glanced down at her body and saw the numerous burns that covered her flesh.   
  
I'll go and get her a Senzu bean. Right now, though, I think I should hand her over to the paramedics. If the officials can't find her body, then they're going to think that she's dead, which wouldn't be true, Gohan said to himself as he flew through the air.  
  
"Gohan…" Videl murmured in her semi-conscious state, snuggling closer to him. Gohan felt the light blush spread over his cheeks as he neared the area where the paramedics and the fire fighters were. He set her down on a soft, grassy area close to the ambulance, looking down at her face; she wasn't quite unconscious, but she was almost there. Videl's vision was filled with an image of a turquoise-eyed, blond-haired, handsome young man, looking down at her with concern, but she didn't recognize him; her vision was too blurry. His face was the last thing she saw before she slipped into unconsciousness. Gohan smiled as he saw her unconscious form breathing easily.   
  
At least the burns are just surface burns, Gohan thought, bringing up a hand and caressing her cheek gently. The softness of her skin was amazing and Gohan briefly wondered if the rest of her felt the same. His gaze rested on her face, catching movement out of the corner of his eye. He knew it was the paramedics on their way over and Gohan knew that it was time to go. Giving Videl's sleeping form one last smile, he leaned over and gently brushed his lips up against hers, noting their silky quality.  
  
"I love you, Videl. I'll be back soon," he whispered before slowly taking off into the air, leaving the paramedics baffled as to who the golden-haired young man who had the ability to fly was.   
  
***  
"Are you sure you're going to be ok, Sugarpea?" Mr. Satan asked with a frantic voice as he stood in front of his daughter, who was sitting on a hospital bed, her arms and legs covered with bandages that hid the burns she received from the fire. Videl nodded and rolled her eyes.  
  
"For the last time dad, yes, I'll be fine. They're only second-degree burns; they'll go away in a couple of weeks."   
  
"If only I had been there, this wouldn't have happened!" Videl sighed again.  
  
"Dad, there was nothing you could have done to stop the fire! We don't even know how it happened and anyone who does hasn't said anything yet. So quit worrying about me, ok?" Mr. Satan hovered close over his daughter.  
  
"But it's just so hard not to! You're all I have left of your mother. I don't want to lose you, Videl!" Videl laid a comforting hand on her dad's arm.  
  
"Dad, I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." Mr. Satan opened his mouth to say something in response when a young nurse popped her head in the door.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Satan, I was wondering if I could take you from your daughter for a moment? There's some paperwork you need to fill out at the front desk." Mr. Satan gave the woman a nod.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right there." The nurse's head disappeared and Mr. Satan looked over at Videl.  
  
"Don't go anywhere, sweetie. Daddy'll be right back." With that, Mr. Satan bolted out of the room, leaving Videl with a few quiet moments by herself before someone else entered the room.  
  
"Gohan!" she exclaimed happily as he entered the room. He was dressed in jeans and a navy blue, silk, button-up shirt, looking handsome as ever.  
  
"Hey there," Gohan said, a smile on his face, "It's nice to see that you're all right. I heard about what happened to you. It's amazing that you survived." Videl smirked.  
  
"I'm not that easy to kill, Gohan. You should know that by now. I'm just happy that you're all right. I had no idea what happened to you during the fire and was worried that you hadn't gotten out. By the way, what did happen to you when the fire started?"  
  
"Well," Gohan said, sitting down next to Videl on the bed, "When the fires started, I was busy fighting the creep that started them." Gohan thought it was best if he told her the truth…well, at least some of it.  
  
"You fought the guy who started the fires?" Videl asked as Gohan nodded, a small smile on his face. He thought she looked so cute when she was shocked.  
  
"Well, what happened to him? Did he get caught by the police?" Videl asked, hoping that the man got his comeuppance.   
  
"He died in the fire," Gohan said, fabricating the events a little, "I caught him starting the fires and we started fighting. Soon, I realized that I needed to get out of there, so I did. Obviously, that guy didn't make it out in time and he died with the fire." Videl nodded.  
  
"Well, good. He endangered the lives of the entire student body. But, still, I would have rather had him put in jail than have him dead."  
  
"Yeah, but there was nothing I could do to save him. It was either save myself, or the both of us die. I chose survival in that case." And I'm glad you did, Videl thought, mentally shuddering at the thought of losing Gohan. A silence fell over the two of them for several moments as each of them searched for something to say. Gohan looked down at Videl's hand, which was resting next to his, bandages covering the top of her hand. He grabbed her hand and fingered the bandages. Videl looked up at him with shock, confused at his uncharacteristic tenderness. Gohan looked at Videl, his face all relief.  
  
"I was worried about you. When I heard that you were buried under parts of the collapsed roof, I thought you might die." Videl smiled and gave Gohan's hand a firm squeeze.  
  
"Well, I'm still here. I'm not going to die…at least not anytime soon." If I have anything to do about it, she won't, Gohan added to Videl's statement. Smiling down at his best friend, Gohan pulled Videl into a hug, wrapping his arms around her while being mindful of her wounds. He quietly sighed as she hugged him back, snuggling into his embrace. He was quickly beginning to love the feeling of her in his arms; she fit so perfectly into the circle his arms created; it was like they were two halves of one whole.   
  
Videl smiled; she felt so safe inside of Gohan's arms, drawing warmth and strength from him. When he hugged her, Videl was filled with the feeling like everything was ok and nothing could go wrong, no matter what was happening.   
  
"HEY! What are you doing with my daughter, you little punk!" a voice cried out from the doorway, causing both Videl and Gohan to pull apart. Videl shot a look at her dad.  
  
"Nothing, daddy, we were just hugging."  
  
"Well, that's what it always starts as, just hugging. Well, I won't stand by and watch this guy lay his dirty hands on you, Videl," Mr. Satan yelled.   
  
"Daddy!" Videl cried out, "That's no way to talk to Gohan. He was the one who tried to stop the guy who started the fires." Mr. Satan smirked as he looked at Gohan.  
  
"Is that right?" Mr. Satan asked, his tone condescending. Gohan nodded, not intimidated at all by the older man.  
  
"That's right, sir."  
  
"Well, what happened? Did he get away?" Mr. Satan said, thinking that Gohan had managed to give the rat bastard who started the fire a chance to get away. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, he died in the fire."   
  
"Well, it doesn't matter what you did! Just don't touch my daughter again, do you understand me?"  
  
"Dad, stop it! He can touch me whenever he wants! He's my best friend, dad." Gohan stood up from the bed and took a few steps away from it.  
  
"Well, I think it's time I were going. But, before I go…" Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out a Senzu bean. Moving closer to Videl, he took her left hand, which was undamaged, and pressed the Senzu bean into it. Videl looked up at Gohan questioningly and Gohan smiled reassuringly. Leaning forward, he whispered into her ear, his warm breath brushing past Videl's ear, forcing shivers to go down her spine.  
  
"Take it when you get home," he whispered, "It'll make you feel better. Trust me." Videl nodded and smiled.  
  
"I trust you, Gohan. I'll eat it when I get home," she said, her voice equally as quiet as Gohan's was. Gohan flashed her another smile and walked over to the doorway.  
  
"Bye Videl. I'll see you later."   
  
"Bye Gohan," Videl called out as Gohan walked away, presumably to go home. Gohan smirked as he walked out of the hospital and found an inconspicuous spot to take off from, flying through the air with the wind whipping against his face. As he flew off towards home, he thought about his mother's reaction when he told her what happened earlier that day. She had been so proud of him, claiming that he had, once again, saved his "future wife". Gohan only blushed at the remark and said he would have done it for anyone that was close to him.   
  
She's so dead set on Videl and me getting together. If it weren't so embarrassing, it'd actually be kind of funny. Gohan shook his head to clear those thoughts as he raced off towards home, thoughts of dinner filling his mind. Gohan's stomach grumbled in anticipation and Gohan forced himself to move faster, eager to relieve the hunger in his stomach. Well, I'm just glad that Videl is going to be ok. That Senzu bean should do the trick. Hmm, I wonder what she's going to think when she eats it and finds out that it heals all of her wounds?   
  
***  
Videl sat on her bed, her bandaged legs dangling off of the edge. Resting in her hand was the small bean that Gohan had given her. Holding it in between her thumb and her forefinger, she examined the green bean carefully.   
  
"I wonder why he wanted me to eat this? How could this make me feel better? It's so small." Videl wondered out loud. But, for some odd reason, she trusted him. She knew that if he said it would make her feel better, it would make her feel better. Without hesitation, she put the bean in her mouth and chewed on it, crunching it in her mouth.   
  
God, this is hard. Maybe it went stale, Videl thought, remembering that most beans were softer than this one. After a few moments of chewing, Videl swallowed and waited for something to happen. Suddenly, the pain of her burns disappeared. Videl brought up her bandaged right arm and, with a dazed look on her face, slowly unwrapped the bandages. She gasped as she saw that the burns on her arm had disappeared.  
  
"What? How did this happen?" she whispered in awe. She hurriedly unwrapped the rest of her bandages. She found that she was completely healed all over and she wanted to know how it happened. She rushed over to her phone and hurriedly punched in Gohan's number. After a couple of rings, the phone was answered.  
  
"Hello?" a female voice answered.  
  
"Hi Chi-Chi, it's Videl. Is Gohan there?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yes he is. How are you? I heard about your burns from Gohan."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. That's actually what I wanted to talk to Gohan about. May I speak with him?" Videl asked. Chi-Chi smiled on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Sure, I'll go get him. He's in the middle of eating dinner, so hold on a moment while I pull him away from his food." There was a long pause where all Videl could hear was muffled voices then, suddenly, Gohan's voice sounded on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" Gohan said, chewing on a mouthful of rice.  
  
"Hey Gohan, it's me, Videl." Gohan gulped down the mouthful.  
  
"Oh, hey Videl! How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing great and that's what I want to talk to you about. How did it do it?" Videl asked. Gohan's face took on a look of confusion.  
  
"How did what do what?" Gohan asked slowly.  
  
"How did that bean make all of my burns disappear? What is it?"  
  
"Oh, you mean that? It's a Senzu bean. It has the power to heal all of your wounds in an instant." Videl spluttered on the other end.  
  
"What do you mean power? Where did you get it and how did you know about it?" Videl asked. Gohan smiled.  
  
"I'll explain that when I explain everything else, ok?" Videl sighed.  
  
"All right. But, how much longer am I going to have to wait to hear your story?" Videl asked impatiently, a slight hint of a whine in her voice.  
  
"Not much longer, Videl, I promise. But, anyway, I have to go because I'm in the middle of eating dinner and I have to go back before Goten steals all of my food, ok?" Videl chuckled.  
  
"Does Goten eat as much as you?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yup, he sure does. So I better go. I'll call you later, ok?"  
  
"Sure thing Gohan. Bye."  
  
"Bye Videl," Gohan said, hanging up the phone, leaving Videl alone on the line. Videl slowly hung up the phone, walking over to her large window to stare at the dusk that was settling over the sky, thinking about the Senzu bean and how Gohan could have possibly gotten one of those; they had to be rare indeed.  
  
"Well, however that happened, thank you Gohan," she whispered. 


	20. Love's Trials Chapter 20

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
--------Love's Trials---------  
-A week and a half later, Thursday-  
Gohan awoke late that morning. His eyes slowly opened and he pushed himself onto his elbows to look at the clock on his bedside table, reading the time as 10:30 AM. He collapsed down back on the bed, seeing the only good thing that came out of the school burning down was that he could sleep in later than normal. Having nothing to study, Gohan had taken to recreational reading and training to fill in the time while he waited for the school to be rebuilt.   
  
Gohan relaxed in his nice warm bed for several more minutes after he awoke, the sun shining into his window, filling the room with light. Pulling the blankets off of his body, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He walked out of his room, one hand running through his hair while the other absently scratched his stomach, and he padded his way to the bathhouse in only his boxers, hoping that the refreshing feeling of the water on his skin would wake him up.   
  
As he passed the living room, he could hear the sounds of his mother as she relaxed on the couch, obviously taking a break from her never-ending cleaning spree. He smiled slightly and continued on to the bathhouse. He walked into the bathhouse and closed the door behind him, quickly divesting himself of his boxers, turning on the water, and stepping into the bath.   
  
I wonder what I'm going to do today? Gohan asked himself as he let the warm water relax his muscles. He leaned back in the bath, his arms propped up against the edge, and he let his head fall back, his eyes focusing on the ceiling. He must have sat there for about 20 minutes, the warm water languidly soothing him and refreshing him all at once. With a sigh, Gohan knew that he needed to get out soon and suddenly dunked himself into the deep water, making sure that he got his hair wet. It didn't take long for the demi-Saiya-jin to finish up washing himself.   
  
30 minutes after Gohan entered the bathhouse, he exited it, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still damp as he rushed into the kitchen to get something to eat. In his rush to fill his empty stomach, he didn't even notice the two occupants of the kitchen, casually talking over coffee. Bulma and Chi-Chi didn't look the least bit surprised at Gohan's entrance. The young warrior walked over to the refrigerator, a focused look on his face as he opened the door and studied its contents.   
  
Both of the two older women watched as a foot came up to rub against his leg, obviously relieving an itch, before settling back down on the floor. Bulma inspected Gohan carefully, wondering how was it that Saiya-jins had such wonderful looking bodies. Her eyes swept over his graceful form, taking in the powerful arms, broad chest, lean hips, and muscular legs. His height only served to make him look even more graceful. Bulma sighed. If she were younger and not madly in love with Vegeta, she would have fallen for him in an instant.  
  
"How is it that Videl isn't going out with you yet? I mean, with that body, you're practically irresistible, Gohan," Bulma said, smiling as a bright blush spread over his face. Gohan pulled his head away from the refrigerator and looked over at the table to see his mother and her best friend sitting there, cups of coffee cradled in their hands.  
  
"Wh-what did you say, Bulma?" Gohan stuttered, not believing his ears. Did she just say I was attractive? Gohan thought.  
  
"Bulma does have a point, Gohan. If I were Videl, I would have claimed you as mine long ago," Chi-Chi said, only making Gohan's blush deeper. He forced the color to leave his cheeks as he stared at the two women.  
  
"Could we stop talking about that?" Gohan asked, "You two know that I don't like to talk about my relationship with Videl very much." The two older women looked at each other and shrugged, deciding to leave the issue alone.  
  
"Gohan," Chi-Chi said, "I saved you some breakfast; it's on the counter." Gohan's face alit with curiosity as he turned to look at the counter, his vision filling with a dozen plates of food, all covered with Saran Wrap to keep in the heat. Stacking them on top of each other, he quickly grabbed a pair of chopsticks and sat down at the kitchen table, quickly ripping the plastic covering off of each plate, practically inhaling the food before him. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at Gohan with twin looks of disgust and awe.   
  
Even though they had been around the constantly hungry Saiya-jins for many years, they were still taken aback every time at how much they could eat, wondering where they put it all. Chi-Chi and Bulma were silent as they watched Gohan eat and, in no time at all, Gohan was finished, his appetite satisfied, a pile of 12 plates in front of him.  
  
"Oh, that was good mom. You are such a great cook," Gohan said, leaning back in his chair, his feet set slightly apart on the floor. Gohan ran a hand through his damp hair and looked over at Bulma.  
  
"So, what brings you over here this morning, Bulma?" Gohan asked. Bulma lazily dragged a finger around the rim of her coffee mug.   
  
"Oh, just to talk…and to ask your mother something," Bulma said cryptically. Chi-Chi's eyes lit up as she remembered something.  
  
"That reminds me. I have a favor to ask of you, Gohan," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"What is it mom?" Gohan asked, his brows furrowing together in confusion.  
  
"Well," Chi-Chi said, her voice filled with a slight hint of hesitation, "Would you mind taking care of Goten and Trunks this weekend? You see, Bulma just asked me to go to this convention with her for the weekend. It's being held at a spa/resort and she wanted me to go and have a weekend of relaxation. She'd have Vegeta do it, but Vegeta's going with her as her bodyguard or she'd have her parents do it, but they're going as well. Will you do it?" Gohan looked at both Chi-Chi and Bulma, both of them looking at him with hopeful looks on their faces.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll look after them. It shouldn't be too difficult to handle the two of them, although they are rather hyper," Gohan said.   
  
"You will?" Bulma asked, "Oh thank you Gohan! You just saved me the trouble of having to find a baby-sitter at the last moment." Gohan dismissed the trouble with a wave of his hand.  
  
"It's no problem, Bulma," Gohan said. Chi-Chi looked at Gohan speculatively, her eyes taking in his behavior. She saw a glimmer of disappointment in his eyes and quickly remembered that he had plans with Videl for the weekend that he would have to cancel. Lucky for him, she had the perfect solution.  
  
"Hey, Gohan, why don't you invite Videl over for the weekend to help you? I'm sure you could use it and I'm sure she'd be glad to," Chi-Chi said, watching as the glimmer of disappointment disappeared, leaving his eyes shining with happiness.   
  
"Hey, that's a great idea, mom! Why didn't I think of it before?" Gohan took a moment to realize just what his mother was suggesting.  
  
"Wait a minute," he drawled, "You mean you're willing to let Videl stay for the weekend without any parent supervision? You trust us that much?" Chi-Chi looked at Gohan and saw the wariness in his eyes.  
  
"I know you two aren't going to do anything bad," Chi-Chi said, "And if you two do, I'll surely find out. You can't keep many things from your mother, Gohan, you know that." Chi-Chi shrugged. "Besides, I knew you'd invite her out here anyway to spend time with her. I figured that I'd just give you my permission to not only let her come out here, but spend the whole weekend out here so she wouldn't have to make the trip back." Gohan was shocked; Chi-Chi must really trust him or she didn't realize how thin his self-control around Videl was wearing.   
  
Either way, he didn't care; he was just happy that Videl would be allowed to come out. Now the only question was if she wasn't busy that weekend. He knew for the most part that she wasn't, but he wanted to make sure. Gohan stood up out of his chair and began walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bulma asked Gohan as he left the room. He poked his head back in, a smile on his face.  
  
"I'm going to call up Videl to see if she wants to come out here this weekend." With that said, Gohan rushed off towards the phone, not hearing Bulma's remark.  
  
"Oh trust me, she'll come out here this weekend if it kills her." Gohan excitedly picked up the phone and dialed the number for Videl's private line. It only rang twice before someone picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Videl said, her voice sounding loud and clear from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hiya Videl!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, hi Gohan," Videl said, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm fine." There was a slight pause before Gohan asked his question. "Hey Videl, are you busy this weekend?"  
  
"No, other than our plans to get together on Saturday. Why?"  
  
"Well, unfortunately, our plans for Saturday will have to be cancelled," Gohan said regretfully. Videl's face took on a look of confusion and disappointment.  
  
"Why?" she asked. Gohan sighed.  
  
"Well, you see- HEY! Squirt, give that back!" Gohan yelled, lunging after his brother. From Videl's side of the phone, she could hear Goten's chant.  
  
"Big brother's naked, big brother's naked!"  
  
"Goten, you give me back that towel or else!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Whaddya going to do? Kill me?" Goten said, running out of the house, Gohan's towel trailing behind him like a white flag. Gohan paused only for a moment to speak to Videl in a low, clipped tone.  
  
"I'll be right back." He set the phone down and rushed after his brother to get his towel back. Videl, meanwhile, was blushing a bright pink. Gohan called me wearing nothing but a towel? Ooh, I'd love to see that. I bet he has a gorgeous body, Videl thought with a sigh. It only took about a minute for Gohan to return, his towel wrapped securely around his waist once again.  
  
"Sorry about that," Gohan said, picking up the phone, "I just got out of the bath and haven't gotten dressed yet. Goten must have saw the opportunity to swipe my towel while I wasn't paying attention too much to pass up. He's always looking for little things like that to annoy me with. He probably thinks he's just playing a funny joke."   
  
"So," Videl said, "I take it you got your towel back." Gohan's hand rested on his towel, not willing to let it get swiped again.  
  
"Yup! And it's not going anywhere until I go and get dressed." Videl tried to shake off the mental image of Gohan naked, but it refused to go away. She tried her best to ignore it, though, as she tried to clarify why Gohan was canceling their plans for the weekend.  
  
"So, why can't we get together on Saturday?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just about to explain that. Well, my mother is going out of town with Bulma for the weekend and I'm the only one who can take care of not only Goten, but Trunks as well seeing how as Vegeta is going along to protect Bulma and Bulma's parents are going along as well. My reason for calling is to not only cancel our plans for this weekend, but to ask you if you wanted to come out here this weekend and help me take care of the two." Videl's jaw dropped.  
  
"You mean like stay at your house for the weekend with nobody there? Is your mom ok with this?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah. She was even the one who suggested the idea. So, do you want to come?" Gohan asked hopefully.  
  
"For how long?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well, you would be here from tomorrow afternoon to Monday late morning. That's probably as long as they're going to be gone for. And, if not, then I'm sure I can manage fine without you for the rest of the time. It'd just be nice to have your help for the weekend." Videl smiled.  
  
"Well, I'd love to. I just have to ask my dad." Gohan gulped.  
  
"Are you going to tell him that you're coming here? I don't think he'd like that very much." Videl scoffed at Gohan's question.  
  
"Get real, Gohan. I'll tell him I'm going to Eraser's house for the weekend. He should have no problem with that. He never checks up on me wherever I go. He knows that I'd call if something were wrong and that I can normally take care of myself. He'll never know." Gohan smiled widely.  
  
"So, I can expect to see you tomorrow, right?"  
  
"I'll call you if I can't make it. Otherwise, expect me there at about 1:00 tomorrow afternoon, ok?"  
  
"Sure thing, Videl," Gohan said, "I'll see you then."  
  
"Hopefully," Videl followed up, "But there should be no reason why I wouldn't be able to convince my dad that I'm going to Eraser's house. So, I'll see ya, Gohan."  
  
"Bye Videl," Gohan said before hanging up the phone. Thrilled that Videl was most likely coming out that weekend, Gohan realized that he could also continue to protect her without having to leave Goten and Trunks alone. A smile on his face at the convenience of the entire situation, he popped back into the kitchen to briefly say that Videl was going to be staying the weekend before moving upstairs to get dressed.   
  
***  
Videl sighed as she flew through the air in her jet plane. Her father thought she was at Eraser's house, spending the weekend watching movies and the like when in fact she was going to be spending the weekend with the guy she was in love with…and his little brother and his little brother's best friend. Videl shrugged; the presence of Goten and Trunks wouldn't be too impeding. She was still sure that she and Gohan could spend some quality time together. She didn't particularly like lying to her father, but she really wanted to spend the weekend with Gohan.   
  
Hmm, the things people will do for love, Videl thought absently as she navigated her jet plane through the open air. She gazed at the sky, wishing that she could feel the open air on her skin, the wind whipping her hair. Satan Videl wanted to fly and not in a jet plane; she wanted to really fly. But, there's no way I could ever do something like that, Videl thought as she neared Gohan's house in the 439 Mountain Area.   
  
She soon landed on the grassy area in front of the house and, grabbing her bag, she exited the jet plane, putting the vehicle back in its capsule and securing the capsule in her bag. Checking her watch, she discovered that she was a little early; it was 12:35 and she told Gohan she wouldn't be there until 1:00. Videl shrugged.   
  
Eh, he won't mind me being early. This is Gohan we're talking about. He's probably the most easy-going, compliant person I know, Videl said to herself as she walked over to the front door and politely knocked. Several moments later, Chi-Chi answered the door, her hair done up in the characteristic bun and a smile on her face.  
  
"Hello Videl. I'm so glad you could come over." Videl smiled at the older woman's sincere words.  
  
"Well, I'm happy I could come over too. At least Gohan won't be alone in watching Goten and Trunks this weekend, right?" Chi-Chi moved aside to let Videl in the house.  
  
"Yeah, especially considering how much of a handful Trunks and Goten can be when they're together." Chi-Chi sighed as she closed the front door, thinking about the possible troubles that Gohan and Videl might have taking care of the two younger half Saiya-jins.   
  
"Anyway, I need to finish packing up my things for the weekend as well as get a few things ready down here. You can put your things up in the guest room. Gohan's upstairs in his room, so go on up." Videl flashed Chi-Chi a warm smile.  
  
"Thanks Chi-Chi. I'll see you later." With that, Videl walked up the stairs and immediately navigated herself to the guest room, remembering where it was from the last time she had been there. She walked into the room and set her bag down on the full-sized bed. She walked over to the window that was next to the bed and gazed out towards the countryside, noting the beauty and tranquility of it all. She loved it out there and wouldn't mind living in a place as peaceful as the area around Gohan's house. She knew that although she was helping Gohan take care of two young kids that the weekend would still be relaxing; the countryside just did that to people, Videl guessed.   
  
Hearing a noise behind her, Videl turned around and walked out of the guest room, turning slightly to enter Gohan's room, where the noise came from. She spotted Gohan the moment she entered the room and she stared. He was standing in the middle of his room, holding a picture frame, obviously looking down at a picture. But, that didn't catch Videl's attention. It was what he was wearing…or, rather, what he wasn't wearing.   
  
The Son Gohan that was standing in front of her was shirtless, standing there in only a pair of snug-fitting jeans. Videl didn't care if he caught her staring or not; it was hard to tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her. He was gorgeous, totally and completely gorgeous. He was completely toned, tanned skin covering solid muscle. Her eyes wandered over his sculpted upper body, taking in everything from his muscular arms to his washboard stomach.   
  
Beautiful, Videl thought, the only word that came to mind. It was like she was seeing perfection for the first time. He was muscular, but not too bulky, just the way Videl thought men should always be built like. She thought her father was too bulky but Gohan…Gohan was perfect. She saw a gentle smile grace his lips before he put down the picture, moving over to the other side of the room to collect his shirt. It was then that Videl noticed the difference in the way he walked.   
  
He moved so…gracefully, totally unlike the slightly self-conscious gait she was used to seeing. He glided to the other side of the room, his movements sleek and deliberate. No, there was no mistake about it. Gohan wasn't some gangly teenager; he was a man who moved with the grace of a warrior. This was the true face of Gohan, the person that he wouldn't let her see, the person he wasn't comfortable with her seeing. His back was to Videl as he picked up his shirt, the muscles on his back moving as he did. Videl could see them working underneath his skin and she could feel herself becoming overwhelmed with desire. Now that she had an eyeful of the perfect body in front of her, the sight of him would fill her dreams for nights to come. A twinge of disappointment came over Videl as he started to put his shirt on.   
  
Hopefully I'll get to see it again, Videl thought, noting the scar that was on his left upper arm. She wondered where he had gotten that scar, but decided that she wouldn't question him about it. Now that he was fully clothed, it was like her trance was broken. Clearing her throat, she knocked on the doorframe, her fingers rapping against the wood. Gohan turned around at the noise, smiling widely as he saw the girl of his dreams standing in his doorway.   
  
"Hey Videl, you showed up!" Gohan said. Videl sighed in mock annoyance.  
  
"Duh, of course I showed up!" Gohan looked over Videl briefly, noting that the Senzu bean had done the trick and that her burns from the fire were gone; he hadn't seen her since that day and was relieved that the Senzu beans worked so well.  
  
"Well, I see that you're doing great. The Senzu bean I gave you really did the trick," Gohan said. Videl nodded.   
  
"It sure did, however it did it. Thanks for that, by the way." Gohan shrugged.  
  
"It was no problem, Videl," Gohan said, "It was the quickest way to make you feel better." Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, the hard part was hiding the disappearance of the burns from my father. I actually wore the bandages for a few days to throw him off the track. When I took them off, I told him that I guessed I was a fast healer. Dad seemed a little shocked, but pretty much ignored it." Videl walked over and sat down on Gohan's bed, looking up at him as he stood by his window.  
  
"So, what's the game plan for the weekend?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well," Gohan said, thinking about it, "Bulma and Vegeta are coming by at about 1:30 to drop off Trunks and pick up my mother. They're going to be gone until Monday morning, though they don't know when." Gohan paused for a moment. "Hey, what time is it anyway?" he asked. Videl lifted her wrist, looking at her silver watch that she got from her dad as a present on her 16th birthday.  
  
"It's about 1:00. So we have about a half an hour before Vegeta and Bulma show up with Trunks," Videl said, lowering her wrist. Gohan chuckled.  
  
"My mother is probably going frantic trying to get everything perfect before she goes. She's never left my brother and me alone for the weekend; I think she wants to cover every possible emergency that might go down." Videl chuckled as well.  
  
"Yeah, well she looked a little frantic when she answered the door. She really does deserve this weekend off," Videl said to Gohan, who nodded.  
  
"If anyone, she definitely deserves it," Gohan said, thinking about everything Chi-Chi had had to put up with for the past 2 decades of her life. While Goku was easy to love, he was not easy to take care of. The sheer amount of food that he ate was staggering and his two sons were no different. Chi-Chi was lucky that Goku had won so much money in the Tenkaichi Budoukais from previous years to support them; otherwise, Chi-Chi would have gone broke trying to buy enough food to support her family with.   
  
"So," Gohan said, switching topics, "I suppose your father thinks you're at Eraser's house, am I right?" Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he does. I feel kind of bad for lying to him, but I really wanted to come out here. I'll get over it eventually," Videl said, shrugging her shoulders. Gohan did the same.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like you're doing drugs or anything really bad, you know?" Gohan said.  
  
"My dad would kill me if I did drugs," Videl said, seeing how as Gohan raised the subject.  
  
"Yeah, the same with my mom," Gohan said in response. For the next half hour, the two teenagers talked about things that they could do that would get them killed by their parents. They were suddenly pulled out of their conversation by Chi-Chi calling them.  
  
"Gohan! Videl! Would you two come down here please?" The two looked at each other before leaving Gohan's room, moving swiftly through the hallway and down the stairs to where Chi-Chi was waiting. Standing next to her was Bulma and Vegeta, who looked like they were both ready to go.  
  
"Oh, hey you two," Gohan said, looking at the couple, "Where's Trunks?"  
  
"Trunks is off playing outside with Goten," Bulma quickly explained.  
  
"Now Gohan," Chi-Chi said to her oldest son, "I hate to say this, but you guys are on your own for meals. I know you know enough to cook, Gohan. Do you Videl?" Chi-Chi asked. Videl nodded.  
  
"A little. I'm not a gourmet chef or anything, but I know how to make my own food." Chi-Chi smiled in relief.  
  
"So, you two should be set when it comes to making dinner. I don't think those two care what it is as long as it's edible." Chi-Chi then handed Gohan a piece of paper.  
  
"This has the number of the place we'll be staying at in case there's an emergency," Chi-Chi said, "As well as the number for my father in case something goes wrong and you need his help." Chi-Chi sighed as she tried to think of other things to say.  
  
"Well, I think that's it. You know pretty much everything else there is to know about handling Goten and Trunks, Gohan. I don't think you'll have any problems."  
  
"Thanks mom," Gohan said, leaning over to give his mother a hug, "Have a good weekend, ok?" Chi-Chi grinned.  
  
"I hope I do," she said. Gohan then pulled away from his mother and looked at Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"Have a nice weekend too, you two." Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"We'll try, but with Vegeta, there's no promises." Vegeta chose not to respond to Bulma's remark and instead glared at Gohan.  
  
"Make sure nothing goes wrong," Vegeta said, his eyes flickering over to Videl, "If anything happens while I'm gone, I'll kill you." Gohan looked back at Vegeta, his look all seriousness.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen; I promise."  
  
"Good," Vegeta huffed; he figured that Videl was in good hands with Gohan, but he still wanted to tell Gohan to watch out for her. The last thing they needed was for Queen Milena to get her hands on Videl. Bulma sighed and said.   
  
"Well, we better be off. Did you put all of your stuff in the airbus, Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked and Chi-Chi nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I have everything. I'm ready to go." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Well then let's get moving!" she exclaimed as she walked out of the door, the rest following her. Outside, Goten and Trunks were sitting on the grass, talking about something the others couldn't hear. Goten and Trunks both spotted their mothers and rushed over to them. Goten grabbed onto Chi-Chi's leg.  
  
"I'll miss you, mommy. Have fun, ok?" Chi-Chi knelt down on the ground to give her youngest son a hug.  
  
"I will, Goten."  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad," Trunks said to his parents. Vegeta gave his son a small smile as he rested his hand on his son's head, ruffling Trunks' lavender hair.  
  
"Bye Trunks," he said. Bulma knelt down and gave her son a quick hug.  
  
"Now Trunks," Bulma said, "You be good, ok? I don't want to come back and hear that you haven't been good."  
  
"I promise I'll be good, mom," Trunks said. Bulma smiled at his sincerity and straightened.  
  
"That's my boy," Bulma said, "Well, are we ready to go?" Chi-Chi nodded.  
  
"Yes, I think we are." Vegeta harrumphed.  
  
"Well it's about time," Vegeta scowled as he entered the airbus first. Bulma soon followed him, leaving Chi-Chi outside.  
  
"You all be good and take care of everything," Chi-Chi said. Gohan nodded reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry mom, nothing will happen. Just go and don't worry about us; we'll be fine." Chi-Chi's worried look softened; she knew if Gohan said things would be ok, they would be ok. She said one last goodbye before climbing onto the bus.  
  
"Bye mom!" Goten exclaimed as the door to the airbus closed. The group of four watched as the small airbus took off into the air, leaving the small group standing on the grass, all eyes watching as the shape of the airbus grew smaller and smaller as it flew away. 


	21. Love's Trials Chapter 21

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
--------Love's Trials-------  
Gohan took in a deep breath and exhaled it as the airbus disappeared from view. Turning to look at the other three people standing by him, he smiled.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do now that they're gone?" Gohan asked. Goten and Trunks looked at each other, big smiles on their faces.   
  
"Watch movies!" they both exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks followed up, "I even brought some movies with me." He walked over to his bag and started rummaging through it, looking for the videos. Videl sighed. Oh no, don't tell me we're going to be stuck watching animated movies all day. I don't think I could handle it, Videl said, expecting the 8-year old kid to return with an armful of animated movies. When Trunks returned moments later, he showed off his prize.  
  
"See?" Trunks said, holding the movies in his arm.  
  
"Cool!" Goten said, "I really want to see those too!"  
  
"Yeah, I do too actually," Gohan said. Videl was a little shocked. What was an 8-year old doing with an armful of bloody, action movies? Gohan turned to Videl, noticing that she hadn't said anything yet.  
  
"Well, do you want to watch these?" he asked. Videl shook herself out of her stupor and nodded her head.  
  
"Sure," she said, moving to walk behind Goten and Trunks, who were excitedly moving into the house, Gohan and Videl following.  
  
"Are they allowed to watch those movies, Gohan?" Videl whispered. Gohan nodded vigorously.  
  
"Oh yeah. I mean it's nothing they haven't seen before. They train with Vegeta, my mother, Piccolo, and me. They've seen enough blood and action to last for several movies." Videl looked even more shocked at how casual the words coming out of Gohan's mouth sounded. Videl shrugged.  
  
"Ok," she said, "Whatever you say. You're the expert on those two. Wait, you mean they train? Like in Martial Arts?" she asked.  
  
"Yup!" Gohan exclaimed, "They have been since Trunks was 5 and Goten was 4. They're actually pretty good for their age."   
  
That's because of the Saiya-jin blood, but I'm not going to tell her that yet, Gohan thought as he shut the door behind him. Videl didn't say anything in response; she just walked into the living room where the TV and VCR were and plopped down on the couch, drawing her legs up onto the couch so that she was sitting cross-legged. Gohan, too, sat on the couch, leaning on the other armrest, one foot resting atop of the backrest and the other planted on the couch's surface. Trunks and Goten, knowing that they had no chance of sitting on the couch, grabbed pillows from the chairs in the room and set them down on the floor, creating a soft place to sit on.   
  
Goten grabbed one of the movies and expertly turned on the TV, putting the movie into the VCR and pressing the play button before returning to his spot on the floor. The next several hours was just the four of them watching movies, Gohan and Videl watching with silent amusement at every action-packed scene and Goten and Trunks vocally exclaiming their amusement the entire time, even though they had seen those movies many times.   
  
It was many hours later, during the last movie, that Gohan noticed that Goten and Trunks were asleep, laying on the floor among glasses, plates, and other various signs of eaten food. Gohan stood up and walked over to the VCR, turning off the movie. Picking up both Goten and Trunks, Gohan stood up, looking down at Videl.  
  
"Well, I think it's time I got them up to bed." Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to start cleaning down here, ok?" she said.  
  
"Sure, I'll come down to help you in a minute," Gohan said, smiling at Videl before walking out of the living room and up the stairs to Goten's room, where an extra bed had been placed for Trunks to sleep in. He returned down stairs a minute later, having placed the two young half Saiya-jins in bed, to find Videl in the kitchen, placing glasses and plates on the counter.   
  
He looked at her from behind, watching as she stretched the muscles in her neck by rolling her head around. She then brought up both of her arms to stretch, causing her shirt to ride up a little, exposing the sensitive flesh of the small of her back. Desire coming over Gohan, he walked into the kitchen and impulsively wrapped his arms around her waist. This shocked Videl, who tried to turn around in Gohan's arms to look at him.  
  
"Gohan, what…" Videl trailed off as Gohan began nuzzling her neck, placing small kisses along her creamy skin, his actions guided by pure instinct alone. A small moan escaped Videl's lips as Gohan began to add a light suction to his kisses, moving his kisses slowly down her neck towards her shoulder, the collar of her shirt being pushed aside by his lips so he could continue to apply kisses to her exposed flesh.   
  
Videl gasped as his hands began venturing up her shirt, caressing the soft skin on her stomach. Gohan could feel the toned muscles beneath her skin jump in response to his touch as his fingers ran over her stomach. He was amazed at how soft she was and he reveled in the fact that she wasn't stopping him, her breathy moans only encouraging him to continue. He felt his breathing become labored as well and wondered what it would be like between the two of them when the barrier of their clothes was removed.  
  
"Gohan," she moaned as he continued his ministrations. Gohan returned his lips to the crook of her neck, his tongue flicking out to lick the skin there before his teeth sank lightly into her flesh, breaking the surface and drawing blood.   
  
"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed. Gohan's eyes opened with a start and he found himself not in the kitchen, but still on the couch in the living room, Videl sitting in front of him with one hand on his shoulder, shaking him. (AN: Haha, fooled you!)  
  
"What?" he said, his voice slightly groggy. She pulled away, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, it's about time you woke up," Videl said, "I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to clean up this mess by myself." He shook the sleepiness from his mind as he realized that it had all been a dream.   
  
Damn, it was only a dream? Well that's not fair, Gohan thought as he straightened his body, looking down at the floor only to see Goten and Trunks not there.  
  
"Where'd Goten and Trunks go?" Gohan asked.   
  
"I put them upstairs. They had fallen asleep about an hour ago during the last movie. I just took them up and came back downstairs to find that you too had fallen asleep. Now, come on, let's clean up the living room so we can go to sleep." The two teenagers got off of the couch and quickly began to clean up the mess that had been created. Once they had finished cleaning the living room and the dishes had been done, it looked like there had never been any mess there to begin with; Chi-Chi would have been proud at the job the two did with cleaning.   
  
"Well," Videl said, stifling a yawn, "I think it's time we get to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I'm going up to bed." Videl started to walk up the stairs and Gohan followed.  
  
"I'm right behind you," Gohan said as he ascended the steps as well. The two went their separate ways once they reached their rooms.  
  
"Well, good night, Gohan," Videl said walking into her room.  
  
"Good night, Videl. See you in the morning." Videl flashed Gohan a small smile before closing her door. Gohan sighed and shook his head, walking into his room and closing his door behind him. After he had gotten ready for bed and climbed in, he stared at the ceiling in the dark, his mind thinking about the dream he had just had.  
  
"If only it had been real," Gohan mumbled before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
The next morning, Gohan awoke to the sounds of two little kids yelling enthusiastically to the sounds of early morning cartoons. Lifting up his head, he looked at his clock and he groaned; it was only 6:30 in the morning and they were already up and about.   
  
Could things get any worse? This is the only reason why I don't like having Trunks overnight. Those two get up at the crack of dawn and are up and about all day long. Why don't they sleep until at least 8:00 like normal people? Gohan wondered. He tried to go back to sleep, but the sounds of Goten and Trunks having fun downstairs in the early hours of the morning was enough to prevent him from sleeping. About a half an hour later, Gohan gave up and pushed himself out of bed.   
  
"Might as well go brush my teeth," Gohan grumbled, staggering over to the door, still half asleep. The moment he opened his door, Videl opened hers, obviously not too happy about the noise being created downstairs by the two rambunctious kids. Gohan managed a small smile at the sight of her.   
  
Her hair was down, completely mussed from sleep, as she stood there in shorts and a tee shirt, rubbing the sleep out of one eye with one hand while the other held her toothbrush and toothpaste; it looked like she had the same idea as Gohan. Videl looked up to see Gohan, who looked as tired as she felt. His hair was going in all different directions as he stood in front of her in a shirt and pajama pants. She saw him smiling at her.  
  
"Looks like you are headed to brush your teeth too, right?" Gohan said. Videl pulled her hand away from her face and looked up at Gohan quizzically.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Videl asked. Gohan pointed to her hand.  
  
"You're holding your toothbrush and toothpaste," he said. Videl looked down at her own hand.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about those," Videl said as the two of them walked into the bathroom. Gohan pulled out his toothbrush, put toothpaste on it, and began brushing his teeth. Videl did the same and they stood there for a couple of moments, no words spoken, as they cleaned their teeth. Gohan looked at the mirror behind them and laughed. Videl looked at Gohan with a confused look and Gohan spit the toothpaste into the sink and spoke.  
  
"Look at the two of us in the mirror, Videl. We make quite the sight, don't we?" Videl did as Gohan said and looked in the mirror. She chuckled. The two of them were quite a mess, their hair going everywhere and their clothes wrinkled from sleep.   
  
"Yeah," Videl said sarcastically, spitting the toothpaste out of her mouth and into the sink as well. Videl washed off her toothbrush before setting it down on the counter and attempting to get her hair under control. Gohan saw that she was having no luck combing her fingers through her hair, so he opened up a drawer and pulled out a comb.  
  
"Here," he said, "This might make it easier." Videl looked over at Gohan and, with a smile, took the   
offered object. With the comb, it didn't take her too long to work out her hair. With a smirk, she handed the comb back to Gohan.  
  
"You should consider doing the same yourself. Your hair is a wreck." Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Nah, combing my hair would only make it worse. It won't behave until I wash it later. But, before I do, I'm going to go start breakfast. Would you like to help me?"  
  
"Sure. With as much food as you, Goten, and Trunks eat, you're going to need my help to make it all. I don't understand how your mother does it," Videl said incredulously.  
  
"Well, she doesn't always have Trunks here, so she doesn't cook so much. I think she'd need help if my dad were here. He eats more than myself and Goten combined. If there was ever anyone with the bottomless pit for a stomach, it would be my father," Gohan said, remembering the way that Goku ate. It was like he was an unstoppable force when it came to food. Shaking his head to clear them of memories of his father, Gohan started moving out of the bathroom.  
  
"Come on, let's go. I don't want to leave Trunks and Goten down there alone for too long," Gohan said as Videl followed him. She rolled her eyes as she walked.  
  
"Why did they have to get up so early?" Videl said with a sigh, "Don't they realize that there were still people sleeping?" Gohan shrugged.  
  
"They just don't care," Gohan said, "They don't think of these things. All kids are like that. I was when I was little." They arrived at the kitchen and made short work of starting breakfast. Trunks and Goten, who heard the commotion in the kitchen, immediately rushed over.  
  
"So, when's breakfast?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry," Goten added. Gohan looked down at the two of them.  
  
"Not too long," Gohan said, "Just wait a little bit." Trunks and Goten went over to the table and sat down, watching as Videl and Gohan moved their way around the kitchen, creating piles of food within 30 minutes. After the difficult task of transporting all the food over to the table, the four began eating, the three half Saiya-jins surprising Videl with how much they could eat. While they barreled through their food, eating helping after helping, Videl slowly ate what she served herself, full by the time she finished eating.   
  
There was no conversation as they all ate; Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were all too absorbed into their food to speak. Once they were finished, Videl and Gohan moved all of the plates over to the sink and dumped them in, filling the sink with soapy, warm water.   
  
"So," Videl said, turning around to look at Goten and Trunks, "What do you two want to do today?" Trunks looked up at Videl and gave her a straight answer.  
  
"We want to go treasure hunting." Videl was visibly taken aback by their answer; she really hadn't been expecting that one.  
  
"Yeah," Goten agreed, "We saw it on TV. It looks like fun!" Videl turned to Gohan, looking at him as if he could find something to respond to their request.  
  
"Gohan, what do you say about that?" Videl asked, "Is there any place that you know of that we could go treasure hunting?" Videl really didn't expect Gohan to positively answer that one.  
  
"Actually, yeah I do. It's close to Master Roshi's house, in the middle of the ocean. We'd have to go diving for it though, but that should be no problem." Trunks and Goten's faces lit up like Christmas lights.  
  
"You mean we can go?" Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, but it'll take us a while to get there," Gohan said. Goten didn't understand.  
  
"Why not? We can just fly there, can't we?"  
  
"Yeah, in Videl's jet plane," Gohan said, shooting the two young Saiya-jins a look to hush it about the flying thing. They miraculously understood and agreed. Gohan looked at Trunks.  
  
"Do you have your bathing suit, Trunks?" Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I brought it in case Goten and I went down to one of the lakes." Gohan nodded and looked over at Videl.  
  
"And you?" he asked Videl. She nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, I think it's in my jet plane from the last time I went over to Eraser's house." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Good. So, after we all get dressed, we can head out, ok?" Gohan said. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and gave each other a high five.  
  
"YES!"  
  
***  
"Are we almost there?" Goten asked a couple of hours later, his voice expressing the boredom he felt.   
  
"Yes, Goten, we're almost there. Only about a half hour more, ok?" Gohan said, trying to reassure Goten, who sat behind him and Videl with Trunks.  
  
"We'd get there so much faster if we flew there ourselves," Trunks said under his breath.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Goten agreed, his voice equally as quiet. Videl took a glance back at them and noticed that they looked really bored.  
  
"Sheesh, for two kids who really wanted to go treasure hunting, they sure don't look all that enthusiastic about it," Videl remarked. Gohan just shrugged.  
  
"They just don't like long plane rides, I guess." The rest of the ride over was uneventful; both of the kids were silent for the rest of the way until they spotted Master Roshi's house.  
  
"Look! It's Master Roshi's house!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Yea! We're there!" Goten said, rushing over to the window to look out and down at the small island.  
  
"I take it this is it," Videl said.  
  
"Yeah, just land on the shore right there," Gohan responded, pointing at the spot Videl should land at. Slowly, she brought the plane down on the sandy surface and Trunks and Goten leapt out at the first chance they got. Gohan and Videl stepped out moments later, Videl pulling on a small bag on her way that contained everyone's swimsuits. Pressing a small button on the side of her jet plane, Videl returned the vehicle to its capsule, securing the capsule within in her bag. Krillin immediately rushed out of the house to greet them, knowing that they were coming due to Gohan's phone call before they left.  
  
"Hey bro!" Krillin said, walking over to Gohan, "How're you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I'm doing fine," Gohan said, "Thanks for letting us borrow those masks, Krillin." Krillin dismissed the issue with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Eh, it's no problem. It's not like we don't have enough of them. I remember the first time we used those masks, Gohan. Remember? It was when we were looking for the Mermaid's Tear." Gohan chuckled, remembering the reason why Krillin went searching for it.  
  
"Yeah I do." It was then that Krillin noticed Videl standing next to Gohan and he smiled gently.  
  
"So, Gohan, you going to introduce me to your friend?" Gohan jumped to attention.  
  
"Oh, right, I almost forgot. Krillin, this is Videl. Videl, this is Krillin, a friend of the family." Videl walked forward and offered her hand, which Krillin took and gave a firm shake, looking on approvingly as he felt Videl's firm hand shake.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Krillin said as if he were setting eyes on Videl for the first time, which could be further from the truth. He had spent many nights watching over her in order to protect her from the people who wanted to take her from Earth; he knew a lot more about her than she thought. All of the Z-senshi did from guarding her for the past couple months.   
  
"It's nice to meet you too. I'm finally getting to meet all of these friends of the family that Gohan keeps taking about. Bulma, Vegeta, and now you." Krillin blanched.  
  
"So, you met Vegeta, huh? I'm sorry you had to go through that. He's a pompous, pain in the ass isn't he?" Krillin said, a grimace on his face. Videl nodded understandingly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I don't know what his problem is, but he needs an attitude adjustment," Videl said. A few moments later, she sighed and opened up her bag, pulling out the navy blue piece of clothing that was her bathing suit.  
  
"Anyway, is there anywhere that I can change into my swimsuit?" Videl asked. Krillin nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's inside the house, I'll show you." Krillin and Videl walked inside of the house, Videl following Krillin through the small, yet cozy edifice.  
  
"You're lucky that Master Roshi is upstairs, taking a nap," Krillin said as he led her to the bathroom. Videl's face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
"Why is that?" she asked. Krillin turned and gave her a look.  
  
"Because he's a perverted, old man. Don't get me wrong; he's a nice guy and everything…just very perverted." Videl didn't remark to Krillin's words as Krillin stopped in front of a door.  
  
"Well, here's the bathroom. You can change in there." Videl smiled thankfully at Krillin.  
  
"Thanks Krillin," Videl said.  
  
"Anything for a friend of Gohan's." Videl's smile grew and she entered the small bathroom, closing the door behind her. Krillin went off in the direction of the front closet, digging through its contents briefly before finding the underwater masks he was looking for. He walked back outside, masks in hand, to see that Goten, Trunks, and Gohan had changed into their swimsuits out in the open. Goten and Trunks were happily playing in the water while Gohan was standing on the sand, looking around at everything.  
  
"That's quite the friend you've got there, Gohan," Krillin said, setting the masks down on the ground next to the younger warrior. Gohan smiled.  
  
"I know. She's great, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah," Krillin agreed, "And beautiful too." Krillin looked over at Gohan to see his response. The smile on his face only grew.  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe," Gohan said, his voice a low whisper. Krillin smiled with realization.  
  
"You're in love with her, aren't you Gohan?" Krillin asked. Gohan gave a start and looked at Krillin, a blush spreading over his face.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Gohan asked, his voice panicked. Krillin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Gohan, it's written all over your face. It wasn't that hard to figure out. I saw the way you looked at her. It's the same way that Goku looked at Chi-Chi. Just admit it." Gohan sighed; he knew he had lost that battle.  
  
"All right. Yes, I am in love with her. But, do you promise not to tell her?" Gohan said, worried that if Videl found out he was in love with her then she'd turn him away. Krillin held up a hand.  
  
"I won't tell her, Gohan, I promise." At that moment, Videl walked out of the door.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready to go." Gohan and Krillin both turned to look at Videl. Gohan's jaw practically dropped while Krillin just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wow," Krillin whispered, "She's more of a looker than I thought. You're very lucky, Gohan." Gohan looked away briefly to glare at him before he re-fixed his gaze on Videl. The swimsuit left nothing to the imagination, as all swimsuits are likely to do, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her soft curves were outlined distinctly by the tightness of the bathing suit, but Gohan knew that Videl was anything but soft; underneath the softness of her curves dwelled the hardness of a warrior. Gohan knew that Videl was strong for a human, even though her looks said otherwise. Gohan shook off his stupor by the time Videl neared him and he watched as she bent over to pick up one of the masks by Gohan's feet.   
  
"So, this is them, huh? Do they work?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said, picking one up as well, "They do. I know from firsthand experience. Besides, Bulma made these. They have to work." Videl inspected the mask in her hands for a couple of moments before slipping it on over her head. A smile spread over her face and she took it back off.  
  
"It fits!" she exclaimed. Gohan smirked slightly before turning to the two younger Saiya-jins in the water.  
  
"Hey Goten, Trunks! Come on, let's go!" he called out to them. The two boys immediately stopped their water games and rushed over to where Gohan was, who was holding out a mask in each hand.  
  
"Here you two, put these on. We're going to go underwater treasure hunting," Gohan said, excitement in his voice.   
  
"Aw cool!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, totally awesome, Gohan. You're the best brother in the world." Gohan brought out a hand to ruffle Goten's hair before his little brother put the mask on.  
  
"Thanks Goten." Goten smiled up at Gohan, giving the classic Goten look that would melt anyone's heart. Videl just had to smile at the tenderness exhibited between the two brothers. Videl could tell that Goten thought of Gohan as more than a brother; Gohan was more like a father. Videl knew that Goku had died before Goten was born and Gohan had helped his mother raise him. Their relationship was a special one indeed. Gohan removed his hand from Goten's head and put his own mask on. Looking around to make sure that everyone had their masks on, Gohan wordlessly took off into the water, the others following behind.  
  
"Have fun, you guys. And Gohan, don't go looking for the Mermaid's Tear, ok?" Krillin cried out, remembering the time they tried to find it. Gohan turned around and waved to acknowledge Krillin's words before diving into the water, going beneath the surface. As Goten and Trunks swam a little ways ahead of them, Videl looked around, noting the aquatic beauty that surrounded her.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't Videl?" Gohan said, swimming at her left. Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it is," she said, looking around at all of the fish and plants that floated freely underneath the water. Turning to look at Gohan, she spoke again.  
  
"So, where is the direction of this hidden treasure?"  
  
"Well," Gohan said, "I'm not quite sure. I know the general direction, but not specifically where it is. It shouldn't take us too long to find it, no more than a couple of hours if we move at a good speed." Videl smiled.  
  
"Well, then, we better get going. I don't think I want this treasure to sit there too long by itself," Videl said mischievously. Gohan nodded and began swimming off in the direction he remembered it being.  
  
"Goten and Trunks! Come on, it's this way." The two boys heard Gohan's voice call out to them and immediately followed the source. As Gohan said, it took the entire group of four about 2 hours to reach the site where Gohan found treasure years ago, right after the incident with Garlic Jr. Trunks and Goten were amazed by the sight of the sunken ship. To them, it meant hours of exploring and adventuring. Videl was speechless as she stared at the sunken ship; she couldn't honestly believe that Gohan had known about it.   
  
"Wow, Gohan, when did you find this?" Goten asked Gohan, swimming over to his big brother.  
  
"Well, I found it about when I was about six years old. You remember me telling you about Garlic Jr., right Goten?" Goten nodded, urging his brother to continue.  
  
"Well, I found it right after that while Krillin was looking for a big pearl called the Mermaid's Tear."  
  
"Oh," Goten said simply, turning his gaze back to look at the ship.  
  
"When did you say you found this?" Videl asked.  
  
"When I was six. I told Krillin about it, but he wasn't interested in it at the time. He was on a mission for love at the time, a mission we ended up failing. But, that doesn't matter anymore because Krillin still ended up falling in love and getting married anyway, though not to the person that we were searching for the Mermaid's Tear for, but it all worked out in the end," Gohan said, looking around at the other three members of his party. "Well, are we just going to stare at it all day?" Gohan swam over to the ship and began pulling apart the wood, which was completely compliant after being underneath the water for so long.   
  
The boards moved apart easily, revealing the mounds of gold and jewels that were kept in its hull. Trunks and Goten immediately bolted into the ship, looking at everything they could get their hands on, while Videl still stared at it, her eyes wide. Gohan swam back over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the ship.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside," he said as he swam through the hole, Videl being led in behind. While Goten and Trunks had disappeared to look around the ship, Gohan and Videl looked around the room with the treasure, inspecting everything. While Videl was over on one side of the hull, looking through a large trunk of gemstones, Gohan was sifting through a large pile of gold. He felt something other than gold in the pile and reached in, pulling it out. It was a small box, about 6 inches long and 6 inches wide, gilded with metal on the corners and hinges.   
  
He gently tried pulling it open and noticed that it was locked. He decided to use a little more force to open the box and, that time, the lock gave no resistance as it broke. Gohan gasped at what he saw inside. Inside rested a set of silver jewelry, all pieces inlaid with sapphires and diamonds. Something about the set called out to him, urging him to keep it. He gently fingered the sapphire pendant that was looped through a silver chain before picking up the silver ring. It held a sapphire, delicately surrounded by 4 tiny diamonds. The silver band was delicate as well, definitely made for a woman instead of a man.   
  
Mom would love this, Gohan thought, looking over the two sapphire earrings as well.  
  
"Hey, whatcha looking at?" Videl said, swimming over to look over his shoulder. He tilted the box for her to see what was inside and she gasped.  
  
"Wow, they're beautiful," Videl whispered, awe ringing through her voice. Gohan inspected the look on Videl's face, quickly reaching a conclusion.   
  
They would so good on her. The sapphires would match her eyes, Gohan said to himself, before telling the thought to her.  
  
"They would look good on you, you know." Videl looked up at Gohan, a light blush spreading over her face.  
  
"And what makes you say that?" she asked.  
  
"Because the sapphires would match your eyes." Videl smiled, not believing what Gohan was saying to her.  
  
"So, are you going to keep them?" Videl asked, watching as Gohan closed the box. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Something about them just tells me to keep them," Gohan said.  
  
"Good idea. Those would be worth a fortune," Videl said.  
  
"I know, but I'm not going to sell them. They're too beautiful to sell," Gohan said, cradling the box close to his chest.  
  
"I can understand that. I don't think I'd want to part with them if they were mine either," Videl said, a tone of understanding in her voice. Gohan smiled at her.  
  
"So, did you find anything that you wanted to keep?"  
  
"No, not yet. But, I'm not finished looking yet, so we'll see when we go back." Gohan smiled as he remembered something.  
  
"Hold on a moment. I think I have something for you. Just stay there." Gohan returned to another one of the big piles he had previously rummaged through. "Now, where did I see it? I could have sworn it was over here. Oh, there it is!" Gohan said, spotting the object he was looking for. Scooping it up into his hand, he went back over to Videl.  
  
"Now, close your eyes, ok?" he gently commanded. Videl did as she was told and closed her eyes, waiting to find out what Gohan was doing. Gohan swiftly moved behind her and placed the necklace he had found around her neck. Once it was secured around he neck, he moved back around to face her, a smile on his face.  
  
"You can open your eyes now," Gohan said. Videl opened them and felt the presence of something foreign around her neck. She looked down and almost gasped again. Hanging off of a simple silver chain was a square-cut, burgundy colored jewel.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I think it's an onyx," Gohan answered thoughtfully, "Do you like it?" Videl nodded. "Good, I thought you might. I suppose you can keep that if you want to."  
  
"Oh, I'm going to keep it, you dork," Videl said, "Though my dad is going to be wondering where I got it from if he ever sees it."  
  
"Well, make sure that he doesn't see it," Gohan said. Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Easier said than done, Gohan. He's a very perceptive man, if you hadn't noticed, especially when it comes to me. He always knows when I'm wearing something different. But, I'll try to hide it from him," Videl said; she really hope her dad didn't find out where she got it from. If he found out that she was spending an excessive amount of time with a boy, her dad would forbid her to see Gohan.   
  
"Well, I'm going to continue looking, ok?" Videl said, turning around to look at another pile of stuff. Gohan nodded and the two continued to look at the various items of treasure. 


	22. Love's Trials Chapter 22

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
-------Love's Trials------  
They spent almost the whole day exploring; towards the end, Gohan and Videl noticed that Goten and Trunks were wearing out, so they decided to go back, Gohan still holding onto the box that contained the sapphire treasure.   
  
By the time they got back to Master Roshi's island, it was almost 10:00 in the evening. The sun had long set and night was reigning over the sky, sprinkled with thousands of tiny stars. They briefly talked with Krillin and returned the masks, whereupon Videl met Android #18. Videl found Android #18 cold, but not uncaring. They would have stayed for longer, but Goten and Trunks were falling asleep on their feet.   
  
After changing into their clothes, Videl opened up the capsule that contained her jet plane and she and Gohan placed the two young children in the plane. After saying their goodbyes to Krillin and #18, Videl and Gohan left, flying off in the direction of Gohan's house. Gohan looked back at Goten and Trunks 30 minutes into the ride only to find them asleep, leaning up against each other. He smirked and faced forward again.  
  
"They're out like lights," Gohan said, "They really wore themselves out today." Videl chuckled.  
  
"Be happy they did. Putting them to bed will be much easier and they might actually sleep until a reasonable hour tomorrow morning. But, still, they might not. They have a lot of energy, even for kids."  
  
"Yeah, well I think it runs in the family," Gohan said cryptically. It was true; having Saiya-jin blood in them gave them an incredible amount of energy and level of stamina. Trunks and Goten really could keep going all day. Gohan himself, after years of training, had the ability to keep going through with physical activity for well over 24 hours, almost 36, a whole day and a half.   
  
"So, I bet they were incredible troublemakers when they were younger?" Videl asked. Gohan sighed.  
"What do you mean 'were'?" Gohan said and Videl laughed quietly as she flew.  
  
"Oh, so they still like to create trouble, do they?" Gohan threw a look at Videl.  
  
"Oh come on, don't tell me you forgot the towel incident already? That's mild for Goten and when he gets together with Trunks…well, let's just say that if you don't keep them occupied, you're in deep shit." Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I can imagine." Gohan shook his violently.  
  
"No, you can't. Let me give you a few examples…" Gohan spent the better half of the two and a half hour ride explaining Trunks and Goten's escapades. Videl thought they were funny and entertaining; Gohan thought otherwise, often being one of the people who had to clean up after their messes. Eventually, they arrived back at the Son household and Trunks and Goten were carried up to their room for a second night in a row, being put into bed in their day clothes; Gohan and Videl just didn't have the energy to change their clothes for them.   
  
The two went their separate ways, Gohan to his bedroom and Videl to the bathhouse to take a bath. Gohan changed into pajama pants, not planning to stay in them for long. The moment that Videl came back, he was going to take a bath to rid himself on the sea salt that he could feel in his hair. He was tired, becoming irritable, and the presence of the itchy salt in his hair was making him even more edgy. But, there was nothing he could do and wait until Videl got out of the bathhouse. So, he settled himself down on his bed and began to read.   
  
About a half an hour later, he heard someone knocking on his door. Removing his face from his book to look at the open door, he saw Videl standing there, wearing, once again, shorts and a tee shirt.  
  
"Hey Gohan," she said, walking into the room and sitting on the bed, "Whatcha reading?"  
  
"Nothing really," Gohan replied, "It's just easy reading." Gohan put down the book and got up, getting things ready to go and wash up.  
  
"Hey Gohan, can I ask you something?" Videl said, her voice hesitant and almost timid. Gohan, not used to the tone of voice coming out of Videl's mouth, turned back to her, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Sure, you can ask me anything. What is it?" he said gently. Videl looked up at Gohan for a moment before looking away, as if she didn't want to ask the question, but had to anyway.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering why you haven't told me your story yet; you know, explained to me why there are so many weird things about you," Videl said. Gohan sighed; he really didn't want to talk about that at the moment.  
  
"Videl, the story, it's really long. It would take a long time to explain. Besides, I'm not sure if you would even believe half the things I told you." Videl looked up at Gohan, a hurt look on her face.  
  
"I think I would believe more than you think I would. I saw you that day, Gohan, the day your mother and Bulma were killed. You were there; you somehow managed to turn your hair gold and you somehow managed to kill those two guys using tricks." Gohan looked away, pained that she had realized who the golden-haired warrior was.  
  
"I'll find out eventually, Gohan, but I'd rather hear it from you and you know that." Gohan tried to speak, his voice constricted for a reason he didn't know; could it be fear?  
  
"Videl," he finally said, "The story…it's very painful for me to tell. It's full with a lot of miserable things and memories that I've tried hard to suppress. It takes time for me to dredge up all of the painful memories that I've received since I was only 4. I'm…sorry, but you're going to have to wait a little longer, ok?" Without giving Videl a chance to say anything, Gohan walked out of the room and headed towards the bathhouse.   
  
Videl didn't know whether to be mad at him or to be disappointed as she got off of the bed and moved over to her own room. Pulling down the covers, she climbed in and stared at the ceiling, wondering what about Gohan's life could be so bad. He seemed to be living a happy life now.   
  
But maybe it came at a price, Videl thought, wondering, if that were the case, what the price was. What price would be high enough for those shadows to lurk in his eyes? I want to know…I NEED to know! Her thoughts swirling around her, tangling amongst herself, Videl drifted off into a dream-filled sleep.  
  
***  
The next morning, Videl woke up to silence. There was no noise anywhere in the house. Hmm, maybe it's early, Videl thought lifting up her wrist to look at her watch. Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw what time it really was. It was quarter after 11:00 in the morning.  
  
"Holy shit," she whispered, "It's really late. I must have been more tired than I thought." She got out of bed and walked around the house, looking for signs of human life besides her own, but finding none. The kitchen was spotless; Gohan must have cleaned it up after breakfast. Not finding any of them anywhere, she went outside, only to find them not there either. She searched for about 10 more minutes and, not finding them anywhere, decided that she was going to take a bath to wake her up. Grabbing a towel out of one of the linen closets, Videl walked into the bathhouse and locked it, making sure that no one could come barging in on her.   
  
Though if Gohan did, I wouldn't mind… Videl thought before blushing and slapping her forehead. You're not supposed to think thoughts like that when his mother's away, you idiot, Videl told herself, undressing and filling the bath with water. She stepped in, the hot water creating a mist around her, and allowed her mind to wander.   
  
Wonder where they went? Surely they couldn't have gone too far. But, where would they go? There aren't any places that I know of to go out here that are easy to get to…but Gohan and Goten know the area so much better that I ever will; they grew up around here. I'm a city kid, I'm not used to the layout of the countryside. But, still, I wonder what it would be like to live out here, Videl thought, allowing her mind to wander down that specific path. She came to the conclusion that she could easily live out in the countryside; she'd just have to learn to adjust to it.   
  
It seemed like no time at all when she got out of the bath and redressed again. She thought that the others might have returned home, but, instead, she found that they were still gone.   
  
Gee, thanks for leaving me here alone, guys, Videl called out to them mentally, as if they would be able to hear her. Sighing in resignation, she decided to give up on trying to find the others. She walked casually upstairs and into the guest room, getting dressed out of her pajamas and into regular clothing. Digging through her bag, she pulled out a book and walked outside, finding solace in the lone tree that stood in front of the house and finding comfort in the shade it offered. Sitting down underneath the shade, she opened the book and began to read.   
  
She immediately became enthralled in the book, a psycho-thriller, and read through almost the entire book when a strong smell bombarded her senses. Lifting her watch to check the time, which was now about 1:00, she concentrated on the smell.   
  
Do I smell…fish? Videl thought, standing up with her book in one hand. She walked closer to the smell and stopped, spotting the source. She didn't know whether to be mad or impressed. Walking towards the house, huge 6-foot fish trailing behind them, was Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. They spotted Videl up ahead of her and she raised an eyebrow, as if to say "Where have you been?" and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"Hey Videl," Gohan greeted, setting down his trail of fish, "How are you today?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," Videl said sweetly, "I've been having a great time by myself, just so you know." Gohan looked a little sheepish as to what Videl was implying; she was a little miffed at them for not bringing her along.  
  
"I'm sorry that you didn't go with us. We did try to wake you up, but you wouldn't. So, we left without you. To tell you the honest truth, I thought we'd be back much earlier than this, but Goten and Trunks wanted to stay, isn't that right, you two?" Gohan said, looking at Goten and Trunks, who were smiling widely.  
  
"That's right," Goten said, "We wanted to stay by the river and explore!" Videl raised her other eyebrow.  
  
"Did you two go exploring all day yesterday in the ocean? How much more exploring could you want to do?" Neither of the two answered; they were too busy obsessing over the fish they caught, which would be that night's dinner. Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Well, that's kids for you; short attention spans. Look, I have to go gut and clean these. You're welcome to come with me, but I don't think you'd want to." Videl shook her head; if the fish smelled as bad as they did with their guts on the inside, she didn't even want to think about what they smelled with their guts on the outside.  
  
"I'll leave that to you; I'll watch after Goten and Trunks for you while you go do that." Gohan smiled.  
  
"I figured you'd say something like that," Gohan said, gathering up his, Goten's, and Trunks' trails of fish before taking them far behind the house.  
  
"I'll be back, you two," Gohan said, "Listen to Videl, ok?"  
  
"Ok," the two kids chimed, finding much fascination in a horde of bugs that dwelled underneath a pile of rocks. Videl watched them for a long while, amazed that they could find so much to do with a set of insects. About 40 minutes later, the two of them started fighting about what a particular bug was. Videl watched the situation closely; Videl saw the beginnings of a fistfight beginning between the two.  
  
"Oh, you guys, that's enough," she said, walking over to the two, but they weren't listening.  
  
"You take that back, Trunks. I'm not stupid!" Goten cried, pulling back his fist to hit Trunks with and lunging forward.  
  
"No!" Videl cried out, stepping in between Trunks and Goten, thinking that Goten's punch couldn't affect her that much. Goten's forward momentum was too great for him to stop in time and his fist connected solidly with Videl's mid-section. All she felt was intense pain as she flew through the air, hitting the ground with a grunt. Goten looked beside himself with grief; he hadn't meant to hit Videl. Even Trunks looked guilty; he liked Videl and hated to think that he had a part in her getting hurt.  
  
"Videl!" Gohan exclaimed, walking around from the back of the house after cleaning up from gutting the fish only to see Goten punch Videl in the stomach. He rushed over to her, helping her into a sitting position.  
  
"Videl are you ok?" She coughed, trying to force air into her lungs. It looked like she had the wind knocked of her. Gohan looked away from Videl and focused on Goten, who looked like he wanted the ground to just open up and swallow him whole.  
  
"Why'd you do that for?" Gohan asked, his voice a yell. Goten sniffed back a few tears; he hated it when Gohan yelled at him.  
  
"I didn't mean to; it was an accident. I didn't want to hit Videl," Goten said, his voice small, "Is she going to be ok?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"She's going to be fine. What happened, you two?" Eventually, he got the story out of the two. For some reason, he couldn't get mad at them. Gohan sighed.  
  
"Look, I'm going to take Videl inside. Just stay out here and try to play nicely, ok?" The two demi-Saiya-jins nodded, incredibly relieved that Gohan wasn't going to get mad at them. Gohan took Videl into his arms and carried her into the house; she was still trying to regain her breath back. He brought her into the living room and set her down on the couch, noticing that she was regaining her breath.  
  
"I shouldn't have stepped in, should I?" Videl said, coughing. Gohan nodded.  
  
"No, you really shouldn't have. Videl, I'm going to lift your shirt to see the damage, ok? Tell me what hurts when I press on it." Gohan lifted Videl's shirt high enough to expose the large bruise that was forming there and a little above, in case there was other damage that he didn't see. He ran his fingers gently over her stomach, remembering the dream he had a couple of nights ago, and inspected the bruise.   
  
"Ok, I'm going to press down now. Tell me if it hurts." Gohan pressed gently on the bruise, wincing as Videl's cry of pain reached his Saiya-jin ears.  
  
"Ok, I take it that it really hurts right there. Let's see if it hurts anywhere else." Gohan moved his fingers away from the bruise, pushing down gently on unblemished flesh, noting when Videl said it hurt. After he was finished, he looked down at Videl. Gohan gave her the diagnosis, using what he knew from being severely injured himself.  
  
"Well, my guess is that you've bruised some of your organs. You probably don't have internal bleeding, but I can't be sure about that. Just in case, I'm going to give you a Senzu bean. I'll be right back." Gohan ran upstairs, picking up the bag that was full with the magical Senzu beans. He probably had about 15 in the bag with Korrin growing more for him; one could never have too many Senzu beans.   
  
Pulling one out of the bag, he rushed back downstairs. He knelt besides the couch and handed the Senzu bean to Videl, who weakly put it into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, moments later feeling her pain disappear. Videl looked down at her stomach and noticed that the bruise was gone.  
  
"Well, that should take care of it," Gohan said, standing up and offering his hand to Videl. Videl took it and got to her feet.  
  
"How do those things do that?" Videl asked.  
  
"They're just special like that," Gohan said cryptically.  
  
"And how did Goten punch me so hard?" Gohan shrugged.  
  
"That also runs in the family, I'm afraid." At Videl's look, he continued to speak. "I'll explain that when I explain everything else. Just don't think about it right now, ok? It'll all be explained with time." Videl followed Gohan's gentle orders and pushed it out of her mind. Together, the two walked outside, where Goten and Trunks were just sitting. Goten looked very afraid when Videl walked outside, like she was going to yell at him.  
  
"You're not mad at me, are you Videl?" Goten asked, shrinking away from her as she walked towards him. She knelt down next to him and smiled gently at Goten.  
  
"No, I'm not mad at you, Goten. It was an accident; it wasn't your fault." Goten smiled broadly.  
  
"Ya mean it?" Goten exclaimed. Videl nodded and Goten threw his arms around her neck in a happy hug. Videl hugged him back, feeling a great deal of sisterly love for the little Goten. There was just something about Gohan's little brother that was hard not to love. The rest of the day went on without any incidents. Goten and Trunks somehow roped Gohan and Videl into playing a whole assortment of games with them. By the end of the day, Gohan didn't know which group was more wiped out: the teenagers or the kids. Needless to say, Goten and Trunks went right to sleep at the end of the day, leaving Gohan and Videl alone to relax. The two were practically draped over the couch in the living room as Sunday came to a close.  
  
"Well, it's been a long weekend, hasn't it?" Gohan said, half asleep.  
  
"Yeah," Videl murmured, "Full of action movies, treasure hunting, punches in the stomach, and countless numbers of little kid games." Videl paused. "It's been a very long weekend. I don't think I have the energy to move."  
  
"Ditto," Gohan said with a sleepy voice. Suddenly, Gohan felt a weight pressing against his shoulder and noticed that Videl had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Gohan smirked, almost asleep as well.  
  
"Well, things could be worse," Gohan murmured, drifting off to sleep as well.  
  
***  
"I'll go get our brat; I'll be right back."  
  
"And be quiet Vegeta. We don't need you waking up everybody." Vegeta snorted at his mate.  
  
"I am a warrior, woman. I can be undetected if I wanted to." With that, Vegeta ascended the stairs, leaving Bulma and Chi-Chi in the front hall at 2:00 in the morning, Chi-Chi's bag at their feet.  
  
"Well, it's been a fun weekend," Chi-Chi said, "Vegeta even behaved himself. How'd you do it?" Bulma smiled.  
  
"I have my ways," Bulma said cryptically, even though Chi-Chi knew what "ways" Bulma was talking about.  
  
"That easy to please?" Chi-Chi said. Bulma nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah." Just then, Bulma noticed that there were still lights on.  
  
"Chi-Chi, did you notice that the light in your living room is on?" Chi-Chi's brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Oh, I guess it is. Maybe Gohan or Videl is still up." Chi-Chi and Bulma walked into the living room and were immediately shocked and excited.  
  
"Oh my," Bulma said.  
  
"That is so cute!" Chi-Chi said, her voice hushed as to not wake the sleeping occupants of the room. Cuddled on the couch were Gohan and Videl. They were both lying on the couch, Videl with her back to Gohan and Gohan with his arms wrapped around her waist. Gohan's back was pressed up against the couch as he held Videl close to him, one leg thrown protectively over hers.  
  
"They're spooning!" Bulma said as if it were the cutest thing in the world. To the two grown women, it was.  
  
"I have to take a picture of this," Chi-Chi said, digging out the camera she brought along with her for the trip just in case there was anything she wanted to take a picture of. Quickly taking the picture, Chi-Chi put away the camera and looked at the two teenagers.  
  
"Look at how tired they look. Goten and Trunks must have wiped them out." Bulma nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, I knew those two would wear out Gohan and Videl. It's a good idea that you suggested that Videl help Gohan. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to get Gohan up for another couple of days.   
  
"I know," Chi-Chi said, still looking at the two. "What do you think'll happen when they wake up?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Let's not think about that, though. Let's just bask in the cuteness. Think of the picture that's going to make, Chi-Chi."  
  
"It's definitely going into the scrapbook after they get married. If I do it before, Gohan'll find it and rip it out and it's too good a picture to ruin." Suddenly, Vegeta's voice broke in to the living room.  
  
"Ok, woman, I'm ready to go." Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta, who had Trunks slung over one shoulder and his bag in one hand. "Can we go home now? I would like to get some sleep so I don't slow down my training tomorrow." Vegeta glanced at the couch.   
  
"I hope your son is able to do some training tomorrow," Vegeta said to Chi-Chi, "A sparring partner might be nice." With that, Vegeta walked out of the house and over to the airbus. Bulma only shook her head.  
  
"Well, I better go. I don't want Vegeta to be even crankier than he already is. I'll call you later and we'll get together over coffee in a couple of days, ok?"  
  
"Right Bulma. Thanks for inviting me to go with you. I really needed it." Bulma smiled.  
  
"No problem, Chi-Chi. See you later." Chi-Chi smiled as well.  
  
"Bye Bulma." With a wave of her hand, Bulma walked out of the house and over to the airbus, shutting the door behind her as she went. Chi-Chi could hear the airbus take off and moved to find a blanket to drape over the two sleeping teenagers. Finally finding an available one, she covered them with it and, giving them a small smile, turned off the light.  
  
"Good night, you two," Chi-Chi said, walking out of the living room and up to her own room, taking her bag with her.  
  
***  
The next morning, Gohan awoke to find himself covered by a blanket. Not only that, but there was also a comfortable weight on his right arm. Confused, he looked down to see that the comfortable weight on his arm was Videl and that she was sleeping, cradled in his embrace. He briefly wondered how they got like that and then realized that they fell asleep on the couch the night before.   
  
We must have moved into this position in the middle of the night without knowing it, Gohan thought, noting how much he loved waking up to Videl in his arms. I could wake up like this every morning, Gohan said to himself. He smiled down at the sleeping figure in his arms before yawning. Closing his eyes, Gohan decided that he would get some more sleep. Besides, might as well enjoy the feeling of her in my arms while it lasts, Gohan thought before he drifted back off to sleep.  
  
***  
A few hours later, Videl woke up, her eyes slowly opening. She felt warm and…extremely content. She felt a pair of arms wrapped loosely around her waist and turned inside the pair of arms to see Gohan, sleeping peacefully behind her, a small smile present on his face. She smiled in spite of herself. The look on his face was so calm and relaxed. He looks so cute when he sleeps, Videl thought, bringing up a hand to trail a finger lightly down his cheek.   
  
Suddenly, the smell of food hit her senses and she found that she was hungry. Carefully, and regretfully, extracting herself from Gohan's arms, careful not to wake him up, Videl got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen to see Chi-Chi making breakfast.  
  
"So, I see you're awake," Chi-Chi said when Videl walked into the kitchen, "Is Gohan still asleep?" Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he is. I just woke up. When did you get back?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh, about 2:00 in the morning. Vegeta and Bulma came by to drop me off and pick up Trunks before they went back home. And, in case you're wondering, it's about 10:00 in the morning." Videl looked at Chi-Chi with a confused look; Chi-Chi smiled at the look.  
  
"Just in case you were wondering," Chi-Chi repeated. "So," Chi-Chi continued, "When are you leaving to go back home?" Videl shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. In a couple of hours, I suppose. After I eat and get all my stuff together, probably." While the two women talked in the kitchen, Gohan was starting to wake up. The more his mind became lucent, the more he realized that his arms were empty. He felt the area around him and discovered that it was still warm.   
  
She must have just gotten off of the couch, Gohan thought. He then heard voice coming from the kitchen, female voices. My mom must be home and Videl must be talking to her. Gohan got off of the couch and stumbled into the kitchen.   
  
"Good morning, you guys," Gohan said, "I see that you're home, mom." He felt around the house, searching for ki. Upstairs, he only found Goten.  
  
"I take it that Vegeta and Bulma took Trunks home last night," Gohan said and Chi-Chi nodded in response. Videl looked over at Gohan.  
  
"How did you know that Trunks was gone?" Videl asked. In his tired stupor, Gohan answered truthfully.  
  
"I didn't feel his ki anywhere." Videl looked confused.  
  
"His…what?" Videl asked. Gohan suddenly realized what he said and immediately panicked.  
  
"Ah, just forget what I just said," Gohan said, his voice hurried. Chi-Chi only shook her head in pity as she continued to make breakfast. Videl's eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"No, you're going to tell what that ki thing is," Videl said, glaring at Gohan. Gohan glared back.  
  
"No, I'm not." Their eyes locked, each one challenging the other to say something first. Videl backed off first, looking away from Gohan.  
  
"Never mind, forget it," she mumbled. Chi-Chi smiled; they reminded her so much of Vegeta and Bulma at times, especially times like that. So, it does seem that Gohan has some sort of backbone when it comes to girls, after all, Chi-Chi thought, Though Videl will have no problem keeping him in line. Chi-Chi giggled, both teenagers picking up the sound.  
  
"What's so funny mom?" Gohan asked. Chi-Chi shook her head.  
  
"Oh, nothing Gohan. I was just thinking. Don't worry about it." Videl and Gohan immediately calmed down and ate when breakfast was served. Goten, too, joined them, still half asleep, but he managed to wake up while he was eating. Much later, after Videl had gathered all of her stuff, it was time for her to go.  
  
"Well, thanks for coming over and helping Gohan watch over Trunks and Goten," Chi-Chi said, watching as Gohan and Videl walked outside.  
  
"It was no problem, Chi-Chi. I'll see you later, ok?" Chi-Chi nodded and Gohan and Videl walked out of the house. Videl pulled out the capsule that held her plane and expanded it.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later too, ok Gohan?" Videl said, climbing into her plane.  
  
"Wait!" Gohan said. Videl turned around and looked at Gohan.  
  
"What is it, Gohan?"  
  
"I think I'm ready to tell you, Videl. Are you free any time this week?" he asked. Videl, happy that Gohan was finally ready, thought about the rest of her week.   
  
"I'm busy with my dad the entire week; he's going away for a long time, 5 months I think, to inspect all of his dojos, and we're spending a lot of time together before he goes. But, he leaves on Friday evening, so I'm free on Saturday. How does that sound?" Videl said. Gohan nodded.  
  
"I'll stop by your house on Saturday around noon and we'll find somewhere nice to talk, ok?" Gohan suggested. Videl smiled and responded.  
  
"Sure, that sounds fine. I'll see you then, all right? And you better not chicken out on me, Son Gohan!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think I will, Videl. I'm ready to tell you everything." Giving him one last smile, Videl climbed into the plane and took off, leaving Gohan to watch her leave. Chi-Chi came out of the house, having heard the entire conversation.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to tell her everything, Gohan? Even Cell?" she asked, concerned. Gohan nodded; throughout the day, he had done a lot of thinking. The more he got to know Videl, the more he trusted her. She had been incredibly trusting and patient; he thought she finally deserved to know. The final test of our friendship will be whether she still wants to be friends with me after she finds out. I hope she doesn't think I'm a freak, Gohan thought.  
  
"Yeah mom, I am. It's just time for her to know. I can't avoid it forever; she will find out eventually and I think I have a right to tell her myself." Chi-Chi smiled softly and put a hand on her son's shoulder.  
  
"You know, she may not want to be friends with you after she finds out," Chi-Chi said warningly.   
  
"I know mom. But, if she's my true friend, then she'll accept me for what I am and know that it doesn't change who I am." Chi-Chi sighed and removed her hand from his shoulder.  
  
"I hope you're right, Gohan." 


	23. Love's Trials Chapter 23

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
--------Love's Trials---------  
-The following Saturday-  
Gohan flew through the air, subconsciously navigating his way towards Videl's house through the air, simply heading towards the source of her ki. In the forefront of his mind, he was wondering what he was going to say to Videl.   
  
Where do I start? Do I start when Raditz came? No, that won't do. I should briefly explain dad's life and how he met everyone, but only briefly. Besides, I really don't know all that much about it anyway, just the basics. But, does she need to know that? Should I just tell her the whole story, starting with dad's arrival on Earth or should I only tell her about the things that I know? I really wish I knew, Gohan said to himself, his thoughts moving in circles.   
  
He landed about a 5 minutes away from Videl's house in order to not be seen flying by her and took his time in walking to Videl's house, looking up at the sun, which was shining brightly in the sky. Gohan felt his mood lighten up a bit at the sight of the nice day. He loved it when the weather outside was nice. It reminded him of when he would sneak out of the house when he was supposed to be studying and go and play outside with Icarus.   
  
Eventually, Gohan found himself standing in front of Videl's house. He gulped, suddenly getting nervous; was he ready to reveal everything about himself? He drew in a deep breath, telling himself that he could to it, that he had prepared all week for it. Feeling confident enough, Gohan pressed on. He walked through the main gate and over to the front door, knocking on it. He stood there, his hands in his pockets, as he waited for someone to answer the door, rocking back and forth on his feet slightly. The door started to open and Gohan, expecting one of the butlers to answer it, was surprised when he saw Videl standing there as well. Videl smiled at him as she spotted him standing on the doorstep.  
  
"Good, you're on time," Videl said, walking out and closing the door behind her. Gohan looked down at her with a confused, curious look on his face.  
  
"Why'd you answer the door? Where are your butlers?" he asked. Videl sighed and rolled her eyes slightly.  
  
"Well, they went with my dad to serve him."  
  
"So, your dad pretty much left you alone for 5 months, right?" Gohan asked, surprised that Mr. Satan would do that. Videl nodded at Gohan's words.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. This isn't the first time he's done this, Gohan. And besides, I can take care of myself. It's no problem." Gohan shrugged, letting go of the subject.  
  
"Oh well, whatever you say," Gohan said, looking down at Videl, an expedient expression on his face,   
"So, where are we going to talk, Videl?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking Satan City Park. There's a nice, quiet, secluded area that we could talk in where we wouldn't be interrupted." Gohan smiled, relieved that there would be little chance of them being overheard.  
  
"That would be perfect," he said quietly, "Secluded is exactly what I wanted." He stepped aside and motioned for her to begin walking with a slight bow and an elaborate arm gesture. "Show me the way," Gohan said. Videl began walking and Gohan stepped besides her, walking along with her. The trip over to the park was relatively quiet, both of them too wrapped up in their own thoughts for actual conversation. Videl looked over at Gohan, a bright, shining excitement in her eyes.   
  
I can't believe he's going to tell me! I've waited so long to find out; I want to know what about his story made him wait so long. I mean, it can't be that bad, can it? Videl thought, studying the look on Gohan's face. He looks so serious, so pensive. What can you be thinking about, Gohan? Videl asked him mentally, knowing he couldn't hear her, but not caring as she did so. Gohan, at the moment, was going through all of his memories, dredging all of them up and reviewing them.   
  
Sometimes I wish my memory weren't so good. Like with Frieza and Cell. Everything that happened against them is crystal clear, too crystal clear. I'll never be able to forget…even if I tried, Gohan said to himself as they walked. Finally, they arrived at the park, Videl getting more excited and Gohan becoming increasingly nervous. Videl expertly led them through the park, maneuvering them through, across, and past trees, bushes, and paths until she suddenly stopped. Gohan looked around to find them in a little enclave, surrounded by trees and bushes on almost all sides. The only holes in the enclosure were at the top where there were no trees and the small path that led into it.  
  
"This is my thinking spot," Videl said, sitting down on the ground, "I come here to get away from a lot of things. I've never been found here, so I don't think that many people know about it. If you wanted privacy to talk, this is the best place to go." Gohan smiled and sat down on the ground, facing her.  
  
"It's perfect," he said reassuringly, looking ahead at Videl. He smiled gently at the way the sunlight played on her skin through the trees, patches of it darkening her skin and shifting gently as the sun blew through the leaves. He looked at her for a good, long while, Videl becoming nervous under his scrutiny. She cleared her throat and looked him in the eye.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me the story or am I going to have to guess my way though it?" Videl asked, clearly getting annoyed the more Gohan stalled…or seemed to. Gohan nodded.  
  
"I'm going to tell you, just give me a moment to decide where to start." Videl was silent as she watched Gohan work through his problem, the debate playing out on his face. Finally, he sighed.  
  
"Ok, I've decided to begin. Now, how much of this you're going to believe I don't know, but I've decided to start from the beginning. And when I mean beginning, I mean before I was born. I think that in order to understand somewhat of how I know the people I know and how everyone came together, that I'm going to have to briefly explain my father and his past." Gohan drew in a deep breath and began, Videl hanging off his every word.  
  
"It all started 37 years ago, on a mountain in the middle of the woods. One day, an old man was walking around and happened to find a small baby, seemingly stranded in the middle of the woods. Not finding his parents anywhere, the old man decided to take in the baby as his own and raised it as his grandson. The old man's name was Son Gohan, my namesake, and the little baby was my father, who was named Goku by Son Gohan.   
  
"Now, you see, my father wasn't the most normal baby. He was a very violent and misbehaved child. He scorned the kindness that Son Gohan displayed and did everything in his power to make Son Gohan's life miserable. He was also incredibly strong for a child his age, showing strength that a baby shouldn't have been able to possess. But, that wasn't the only unusual thing about my father."  
  
"It wasn't?" Videl asked, immediately becoming enthralled by Gohan's story. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, you see, my father had a-" Gohan was cut off by a large ki blast that landed next to him and Videl. Surprised and shocked that he hadn't sensed the person coming earlier, Gohan looked up into the air to see a guy, about Gohan's age or so, with long blonde hair floating above him and Videl. He had a gloating smile on his face as he realized that he had gotten Gohan's attention, his outstretched palm facing the ground.   
  
Videl was looking up as well, marveling at how the man could be floating in the middle of the air, wanting to know how that was physically possible. They both speechlessly watched as another ball of ki gathered in front of his palm and sent it off towards them. When Gohan realized that it was heading for the two of them, he quickly grabbed Videl around her waist and left the enclave, moving quickly to stand several yards away, dodging the blast.   
  
Videl, who had her eyes closed, prepared to take the hit, opened her eyes when she realized that it hadn't hit them. She opened her eyes to find that she and Gohan were no longer in the small enclosure, but that they were far away from it. Videl was shocked; how had they moved so fast in only a second? She turned to Gohan, who still had his arm around her waist, to see him glaring at the man who fired the ki blast at them. Gohan looked ready to kill, a looked that scared Videl with its intensity, as the man slowly lowered himself to the ground, his feet resting lightly against the Earth.  
  
"So, what's your name this time?" Gohan asked, his coal black eyes boring into the emerald green ones of the enemy. The new henchman sent by Milena only smiled at Gohan, not saying a word. Gohan took a few steps back, gently pushing Videl aside, and assuming a fighting stance; he didn't like this one.   
  
There's something about him that I just don't like…it's his attitude; he's just too calm. It's unnerving. It's like he's not afraid of anything or that he just doesn't care at all, Gohan thought, watching as the enemy powered up a new attack: a huge, blinding ball of ki that was about as tall as Gohan was. When it was ready, it was sent at Gohan with incredible speed.   
  
Wow, he's fast, Gohan thought as the ki blast raced for him. Videl watched, frozen, as the huge ball of ki approached Gohan. She wanted to cry out his name, tell him to run, but her voice wasn't working; she could only watch. Just as the ball hit Gohan, Gohan used his arm to deflect the blast, sending it up into the air and out to space. Videl was shocked. His arm…it moved so fast! One minute it's by his side and, the next, it's up in the air. How did he do that? Videl asked. Unfortunately for Gohan, the ki blast was just something to distract Gohan as the enemy advanced.   
  
Before Gohan even knew what was going on, he found himself being pummeled by the enemy, multiple blows hitting him in the face and the stomach. It didn't take long for Gohan to start defending himself. With a yell, Gohan straightened his body and brought out his pure energy, sending the enemy flying through the air. The enemy hit a tree, his body slamming into it and cracking the wood. His body slid to the ground and immediately got back up again.   
  
Gohan resumed a fighting stance, determined not to let him get past again. It was him being careless and he felt ashamed; Piccolo had taught him better than that. That's when Gohan felt something warm on his face. Bringing up a hand to the corner of his mouth, he pulled it away to see blood on it, the look on his face shocked and disappointed; he really had been careless.  
  
"So," the enemy said, his first words spoken with an incredibly soft-spoken voice, "I see you have some fight in you after all. I was afraid that this was going to be all too easy." Gohan growled and refocused on the enemy in front of him.  
  
"Nothing with me is ever easy," Gohan said, "Just keep fighting me and you'll figure that out soon enough." The enemy simply smirked before charging Gohan again, starting an actual battle. Punches, blocks, and kicks were executed so fast that Videl almost couldn't see them. Little did she know that Gohan wasn't even fighting at full power. I can't believe how good he is. I can hardly see him move. It's absolutely amazing! Videl thought numbly, her eyes fully focused on the two battling it out in front of her.   
  
Gohan was trying his best to not show too much of his power in front of Videl; he wanted her to find out about it from him telling her first. As he concentrated on keeping his power down, he gave the enemy the opportunity to grab his shoulders and yank him forward, Gohan's body bending at the waist. With a sudden jerk, Gohan found a knee being planted none so gently in his stomach. Gohan grunted at the impact and straightened up to deliver a hard punch, one that knocked the enemy through the air a second time.   
  
The enemy hit the ground and slid on his back for several feet before standing up again, wiping the blood off of his face.  
  
"Now that's more like it," he said, "But I don't have all day to fight with you." The enemy rushed again, but not towards Gohan. Moving to stand next to Videl, the enemy smiled down at her. Videl looked up at him, a shocked look on her face, and he punched her in the face before she could do anything about it, knocking her out. Videl's unconscious body slid to the ground in a heap, a heap that the enemy picked up and slung over his shoulder. Gohan was shocked; he hadn't seen that one coming and if he didn't act fast, then Milena was going to get Videl.   
  
I have to move now! Gohan thought hurriedly. The enemy smiled at Gohan.  
  
"Well, I got what I wanted," he said, "It's been fun." He was about to leave when, suddenly, Gohan turned into a Super Saiya-jin and moved over to him faster than he could see. Suddenly, the enemy found himself without Videl slung over his shoulder and realized that Gohan had her instead.   
  
What? How did he do that? I had her! he thought, his mind racing though just how Gohan could have gotten Videl. Gohan, his now cold, turquoise eyes focused on the enemy, put Videl down on the ground carefully. A small, malicious smile appeared on Gohan's face as he lifted his hand, his palm facing the enemy. Suddenly, a large ki blast formed in his hand and was released, hurling towards the enemy at a speed that he couldn't see. The enemy didn't even have time to scream before there was a loud explosion as the ki blast impacted with his body, destroying him immediately. Gohan harrumphed, looking at the smoking area where his blast exploded.  
  
"They'll need to send out stronger guys if they want to get me," Gohan said, letting the Super Saiya-jin transformation fade away. He looked down at Videl's unconscious form, his face reflecting his disappointment in himself.   
  
"Still," he sighed, "he almost got her. How could I have been so careless? What is it with me today?" Gohan moved over to her and bent over to pick her up, slowly straightening his body to a standing position with Videl now cradled in his arms. Using his ki to push him up into the air, he flew the short distance to Videl's house, entering it carefully, not wanting to jar Videl's unconscious form. He flew up to Videl's room, pushing the slightly open door with his hip, and set Videl down on her bed. It was after he set her down that he realized he was shaking.   
  
He sank to his knees beside her bed, his eyes staring blankly into space, the look on his face disbelieving. I can't believe that I almost lost her, Gohan thought, his mental voice a whisper. He looked back up to the sleeping beauty before him, like he was seeing her for the first time. Pulling himself closer to the edge of the bed, he leaned over and looked down at Videl, a tender, peaceful look on his face. Gently, he brought up a hand and caressed her cheek, marveling that the enemy's punch hadn't caused a mark on her beautiful face.   
  
A fierce wave of protectiveness swept over Gohan and he realized that he would give up his life for her. I would give up everything for her and I would do it without a second thought. I've never felt like this about anyone before, Gohan thought, rising to his feet to sit on the edge of the bed. Leaning over, he planted a sweet kiss on her forehead, brushing the hair that had gotten loose from her face.   
  
"I won't let anything happen to you, Videl, I promise I won't," he whispered. He didn't know how long he sat there, just looking at her while she slept, watching over her to make sure nothing happened to her. He was abruptly brought out of his vigil by a light rapping on the window. His body tensed; he wasn't going to take any chances this time. It could be someone after Videl, Gohan thought as he lifted his head to look at the window. Relief flooded through him as he saw Piccolo on the other side of the window. Getting up from the bed, he walked over to the balcony and opened the doors, walking outside so he could talk to Piccolo.  
  
"How did you find me?" Gohan asked, not even bothering to say hello. Piccolo smirked.  
  
"That's a stupid question, Gohan. You should know the answer to that already. I followed your ki, that's how I found you. I'm here for something important, so I don't have time to chat." Piccolo paused and looked down at Gohan, his face solidified into an incredibly serious look. "I've come down here to offer to train you again, Gohan. But, before you answer, I should explain the training. Do you remember when you told us about that mental attack you used that totally exhausted you out?" Gohan nodded, so Piccolo continued. "Well, I was thinking about it and I realized that it could be of great use in battle. The only problem with it is that it tires you out too quickly to be of any real use against a good number of people. I could teach you how to build up your mental strength so that you could use the new power in battle."   
  
Gohan thought about what Piccolo was saying, thinking about how useful the attack could be if he could control it.  
  
"Ok, I'll go with you. How long would I be gone for?" Gohan asked. Piccolo answered without hesitation.  
  
"I could teach you everything you need to know in three weeks. A lot of this training consists of things that you can do on your own. I just have to get you started and, from there, you should be able do the rest of it on your own." Gohan nodded.  
  
"All right, that sounds fine with me. But you better go on to Kami's Lookout without me for the moment. There are a few things I have to take care of. I'm sure you felt the enemy attack, didn't you?" Gohan asked and Piccolo gave a nod of his head. "Well, they're getting better at it. I don't think it's wise to leave Videl by herself anymore. I think we should have someone closely guarding her at all times, which means she at least has to know that her life is in danger. So, I'm going to call up Krillin and Yamcha to come and protect her."  
  
"Why Krillin and Yamcha?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Because, Videl's already met Krillin, so she knows he's a friend of mine, and Yamcha because he's human and human-looking. I'd call up Tien, but the whole third eye thing might freak her out. And I'd call up Vegeta to come, but I don't trust him not to spill about my Saiya-jin heritage. I'm determined that the only one to tell her about who and what I am is going to be me. I know that Krillin and Yamcha won't say anything and that they'll do a fine job of protecting Videl while I'm gone." Piccolo gave a small smile in approval of Gohan's logic.  
  
"Good choices, kid. I'll let you get everything in order." Gohan smiled slightly.  
  
"Alright, I'll be on my way when Krillin and Yamcha arrive, ok?" Piccolo nodded in acknowledgement and took off, blasting off towards Kami's Lookout, a faint ki trail being left in his wake. Gohan watched Piccolo go before turning around and walking back into Videl's room, closing the balcony doors behind her. He walked back over to the bed where Videl was lying; she hadn't moved an inch while Gohan had been talking to Piccolo. Giving Videl one last lingering look, Gohan turned around and picked up the phone that was on Videl's bedside table, punching in Krillin's number. It rang several times before someone finally picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" a voice asked, a voice belonging to a little girl. Gohan smiled; it was Marron.  
  
"Hi Marron, is your daddy home?" he asked sweetly. There was a slightly pause.  
  
"May I ask who's speaking?" Marron spoke, her words obviously practiced; Krillin and #18 must have taught her how to answer the phone.  
  
"It's Gohan, Marron. Can I speak to your daddy?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Ok! Hold on a moment." Gohan heard the phone being set down on a hard surface and there was silence for a few moments before the phone was picked up again.  
  
"Hey Gohan, what can I do for you?" Krillin spoke. Gohan's attitude suddenly changed into a serious one.  
  
"Krillin, I need you to come down to Videl's house. Now." Krillin was taken aback by Gohan's tone of voice.  
  
"What happened? Is Videl ok?" Krillin asked, worried.  
  
"She's fine. She was just knocked out by an enemy that attacked the two of us today. Look, I need you to stay at Videl's house for a few weeks with Yamcha while I go and train with Piccolo. Piccolo is going to teach me to use my mental powers and Videl now needs to be closely guarded. She will, of course, know that you and Yamcha are there and she'll know that her life's in danger, but nothing more than that." Krillin nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'll go and stay, but how will I know exactly where her house is?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I'll stay here until you or Yamcha get here. Just follow the source of my ki, ok? That's exactly where you need to be. And, just in case you can't follow it, I'll raise it a little so you can."   
  
"Right. I'm on my way right now, Gohan." Gohan sighed with relief.  
  
"Thanks Krillin. I have to go and call Yamcha. I'll see you when you get here." With that, both of them hung up the phone, Gohan immediately picking it up again to call Yamcha's number. It only rung twice before Yamcha picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Yamcha speaking. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Hey Yamcha, this is Gohan. Do you have a minute?" Yamcha noticed the serious tone of voice that Gohan was using and immediately came to attention.  
  
"Yeah, what is it? Is something wrong?" Gohan relayed the same information to Yamcha that he did earlier to Krillin and asked him to come and stay. Yamcha agreed and said he would be right there. Gohan sighed as he hung up the phone for a second time, looking back over at Videl, who was still unconscious. She was sleeping peacefully, it looked, her entire body relaxed.   
  
Taking in a deep breath, Gohan knew he wouldn't get a chance to talk to her before he left. Quickly deciding on the best course of action, he walked over to her desk and picked up a piece of paper and a pen; he was going to write her a letter. He sat down at her desk and began to write, explaining briefly what the situation was. He must have gone through 5 pieces of paper just trying to get the words right.   
  
As he was finishing up the letter, there was a knock on the window. Expecting it to be either Yamcha or Krillin, Gohan wasn't disappointed. Standing there, a small bag in hand, was Yamcha. He walked over to the balcony doors and let Yamcha in, who immediately followed Gohan into the room.  
  
"So, what room is this?" Yamcha asked as Gohan sat down again at the desk.  
  
"Oh, this is Videl's room," Gohan stated. Yamcha chose not to say anything and walked around the room, noticing that Videl was still unconscious on her bed.  
  
"So, is it ok for Krillin and me to stay here?" Gohan shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Mr. Satan isn't here and Videl's still not up yet. You'll have to ask her when she wakes up." Yamcha's brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Then how come we're going to stay here if we don't have permission?" Gohan gave Yamcha a confident look.  
  
"Because, I'm counting on Videl to trust me. That and this letter. Once she reads this letter, hopefully she'll trust me enough to know that I'm telling the truth. Plus, she's already met Krillin so she'll know that you two know me. Trust me; everything here'll work out." Yamcha looked slightly taken aback by Gohan's confident attitude before shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I guess you're right," Yamcha said, "I mean, you know Videl better than I do, so it's your word against mine, I guess." At that moment, there was another knock at the window. Gohan, who was finishing up his letter, called out to Yamcha over his shoulder.  
  
"Yamcha, could you open that? It's Krillin." Yamcha, who also felt his ki, nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Yamcha said, walking over to the balcony and opening the door, letting Krillin in to the room as well. Finishing up the letter and folding it up, Gohan walked over to where Krillin and Yamcha were standing. Facing the two of them, he handed the letter to Krillin.  
  
"Krillin, when she wakes up, can you give this to her? It'll explain everything…well, just what she needs to know, at any rate," Gohan said simply. Krillin nodded and took the piece of paper from Gohan's hand.  
  
"Sure thing, Gohan. I'll give it to her, no problem."  
  
"Oh, and could you also call my mom and tell her that I'm off training with Piccolo for a few weeks? If you tell her that it's so I can protect Videl, she won't be angry." Yamcha smiled at Gohan's words.  
  
"Yeah, Chi-Chi seems to have a soft spot for Videl, doesn't she?" Yamcha said. Gohan rolled his eyes and nodded his head.  
  
"She'll let me do anything if it's in the protection of her 'future daughter-in-law'." Yamcha and Krillin looked at each other and smirked; Gohan may not be able to see it, but the probability of Gohan and Videl getting together was 100%. They just needed to be alerted to the others' feelings…  
  
"Anyway," Gohan continued, "I need to be heading over to Kami's Lookout. I'll see you guys later. Take care of her for me, ok? And don't tell her anything." With that, Gohan raised two fingers to his forehead, concentrating on Dende's ki, before disappearing into thin air, leaving Yamcha and Krillin alone in Videl's room. Krillin sighed and pulled Videl's desk chair over to the bed.  
  
"Well, all we can do for the moment is wait until she waits up." Yamcha nodded, also pulling up a chair from the opposite side of the bed.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully she'll wake up soon," Yamcha said as the two of them began their vigil.   
  
***  
Videl was pulled out of the blackness that surrounded her by the sounds of voices around her, one she knew and one she didn't.  
  
"Why don't you call her? You've known her longer."  
  
"No way! I may have known her longer, but you're her husband's best friend. If anyone, you should call her. Besides, he asked YOU to do it, not me." She heard one of the voices sigh.  
  
"I guess you're right. Gohan did ask me to do it. I guess I better call Chi-Chi and tell her that Gohan won't be home for a while." Gohan's name caught her attention and, with a groan, she began to push herself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Oh, you're awake!" one of them exclaimed and Videl turned to see a guy with short, black hair and two scars on his face, one across his eye and the other on his left cheek. She recognized that face, but she didn't know from where…  
  
"You're Yamcha!" Videl exclaimed, finally remembering who he was. He smiled.  
  
"So, I guess you've heard of me, right? Has Gohan been telling you about me?" he asked. Videl shook her head.  
  
"No, I know about you from your baseball career," she said. Another face popped up.  
  
"So, it looks like your baseball career has gotten you famous, Yamcha." Videl smiled as she recognized the other face.  
  
"Hey Krillin. How are you doing?" Krillin smiled.  
  
"Oh, I'm doing fine. How are you?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Well, my face hurts a bit, but…wait, what are you two doing here? And where's Gohan?" Krillin and Yamcha shot each other a look before Krillin held out a piece of paper for Videl to take.  
  
"Here; this is from Gohan. It should explain everything." Videl took the piece of paper from Krillin's hand and opened it up, beginning to read the words on the page, written in Gohan's neat handwriting.  
  
"Videl," it said, "I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this in person, but I had to tell you somehow. I didn't have time to tell you before you woke up, so I decided to write down what I had to say. I'm sorry that I didn't get to finish telling you my story; I swear we'll finish it when I get back. But, your life is in danger, Videl. There are people who want to kill you and my friends and I are doing everything in our power to stop it.   
  
"Please don't ask Krillin and Yamcha to explain what's going on; I've asked them not to tell you. I want to be the one who tells you about everything, so don't drag them into it. And don't drag the police or your father into this mess. They won't be able to do anything to help solve it. Please trust me when I say that your life is in danger and that only my friends and I can help you. If you have faith in me as your friend, then please have faith in the words on this page.   
  
"Also, I'm asking you for your benefit to have Krillin and Yamcha stay with you until I get back. I've gone off training with Piccolo for three weeks and I've asked them to stay with you. I've decided that with everything going on that you now need to be guarded closely, not just the 24-hour surveillance we've been doing for the past couple of months. Having Krillin and Yamcha around will be more than enough to help protect you until I get back.   
  
"I'll see you when my training is finished, so take care until then. I still have to tell you my story. Keep yourself safe, Videl, and I hope that when I return, I'll find you still safe. Until then, Gohan." Videl put down the letter and stared at her bed cover. For some odd reason, even though she had no proof, she believed Gohan when he said that her life was in danger. A voice and a hand on her shoulder broke her out of her reverie. She turned to see Krillin looking down at her.  
  
"So?" he asked, so many questions being put into one simple word. She nodded, understanding all of the questions.   
  
"I trust him," she whispered, "I believe what he's saying." She turned and looked up at Krillin and Yamcha, her eyes completely trusting. Yamcha and Krillin smiled; part of them already knew what she was going to say next.  
  
"You can stay." 


	24. Love's Trials Chapter 24

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
--------Love's Trials--------  
-Morning one week later-  
Videl woke up to the feeling of the sunlight streaming down onto her sleeping face. Slowly, she brought up a hand to shield her eyes as she opened them, looking around her room briefly before sitting up in bed. There was no doubt about it; she was tired and had been ever since Gohan left to go training with Piccolo. Gohan's absence had affected her more than she thought.   
  
It's like my life's not complete when he's not here. Something is definitely missing from my life right now and it's him, Videl thought, pushing herself out of her bed and walking over to the window. Where are you, Gohan? What could you be doing right now? Videl mentally wondered as she stared out of her window. She let out a reluctant sigh and walked into her bathroom, stripping herself of her pajamas and turning on the shower. She sighed in content as she let the stream of warm water wash over her body, lulling her into relaxation.   
  
Videl stood there for what seemed like forever until she decided that she eventually needed to get out. Taking ten minutes, Videl washed her hair and her body before getting out of the shower. She stepped out and pulled out two towels, one to wrap around her body and the other to wrap around her hair. Once the two towels were secure, she stepped out of her connecting bathroom and walked over to her balcony, opening the large doors and taking in the smells of the morning air.   
  
It took a couple of moments, but Videl soon realized that she was hearing noises of fighting coming from above. It sounds like it's coming from the roof. I wonder what's going on up there? I better go check, Videl thought as she rushed to get dressed. Her hair not brushed, Videl ran out of her room and up towards the roof, the hallways of her house passing by her in nothing more than a blur. She burst through the door that led to the roof and was immediately faced with the landing pad that was on top of her house, the spot where she'd land her jet plane.   
  
Well, I hear it, but I don't see it. Where could the noise be? Videl thought as she looked around. Turning around, she spotted where the noise was coming from and her jaw dropped. It was Krillin and Yamcha and they were sparring, moving at speeds that Videl couldn't even comprehend. She was totally speechless. Their form, their movements, their technique…it was amazing. She hadn't ever in her whole life imagined that beings could move that fast.   
  
"Wow," she said loudly, catching the attention of Yamcha and Krillin, who immediately stopped sparring to look at the girl. Videl, once she noticed that they had stopped, walked towards them, a shocked look still on her face.  
  
"How…how did you do that?" she asked, her voice now barely louder than a whisper. Yamcha and Krillin shot each other hesitant looks; they knew Gohan asked them not to say anything, but they needed to say something to get them out of the situation they had gotten themselves into. Fortunately for them, Videl interceded.  
  
"Wait, you know what, I don't think I want to know right now. I just woke up about a half an hour ago. I don't think I'd be able to handle it." Yamcha and Krillin sighed before moving the focus off of them.  
  
"So, how did you sleep, Videl?" Yamcha asked. Videl shrugged.  
  
"Ok, I guess," she said, "I'm still really tired. I think this whole situation is wearing me out." The look on Videl's face turned sheepish. "Besides, I miss Gohan."  
  
"Yeah," Krillin said, "We all wish he were here, but he has important things to do with Piccolo."   
  
"Yeah, by the way," Videl said, "What could Piccolo be teaching Gohan? I thought he already trained Gohan." Krillin laughed slightly.  
  
"Well, that's Piccolo for you. That Namek always has something new to teach Gohan." Videl looked confused at Krillin's statement.  
  
"Namek? What's a Namek?" Videl asked, an innocent confused look on her face. Yamcha glared at Krillin, who was wearing a sheepish look on his face, and turned back to Videl.  
  
"Nothing, Videl," Yamcha said, an idea suddenly hitting him. "Hey, since you're not doing anything, do you want to train with us for a while? We'd be able to help you improve your skill, I bet," Yamcha continued. Videl's eyes lost the confused look and immediately brightened up.  
  
"Yeah, I would like that," Videl said, a smile on her face, "Just let me go and put my hair up, ok?" Both Krillin and Yamcha nodded and Videl disappeared back down into the house. The moment that Videl disappeared, Krillin turned to Yamcha with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Train her? Yamcha, what were you thinking?" Krillin asked. Yamcha sighed and explained his reasoning.  
  
"Look, it'll give her something to do. And she's strong. With some training, she'll be able to increase her ki drastically." Krillin sighed.  
  
"Fine, but we can't use ki blasts or anything like that when we train her. Gohan said that she thinks it's all just a big trick and I don't wanna have to explain it to her. Besides, Gohan's the one who wants to explain it to her and we should let him. If we train her, it'll be in martial arts only." Yamcha smiled and nodded at the shorter man.  
  
"I promise, no hint of a ki blast or anything having to do with ki," Yamcha said sincerely. Krillin gave a curt nod and the two both turned to see Videl standing not 5 feet in front of them, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.   
  
"Ok," Videl said, an anxious look on her face, "I'm ready. Train me." Yamcha and Krillin looked at each other to decide which one of them would go first in training Videl.  
  
"How about you do it, Yamcha. It was your idea. You train her today and I'll do it tomorrow. We'll go back and forth," Krillin suggested. Yamcha shrugged.  
  
"Sure, that's fine with me," Yamcha said, "But what are you going to do?" Krillin smiled slyly.  
  
"I'm going to train by myself for a little while. I won't be very far away. I'll be able to sense if anything is going wrong." With that, Krillin walked off, making sure he was far enough away so he could fly off the roof without being seen by Videl. Yamcha turned back to Videl and led her out to an open area on the roof. When the two of them finally stopped walking, Yamcha faced Videl, his hands on his hips and his feet spread apart.  
  
"Well, let's see what you've got, Videl," Yamcha said, lazily pulling himself into a fighting stance. Videl followed Yamcha's example and drew her body into the same type of stance.  
  
"You've got it," Videl said before lunging for Yamcha. Yamcha smiled, marveling slightly at the girl's strength, before he started fighting back.  
  
***  
It hurt. She didn't know what hurt, only that it did. Everything hurt. Videl groaned as she made her way to her room, her training session with Yamcha finally over.   
  
I've never been so sore in my life. Nobody said training with Yamcha would be hard. But, I can't stop. He's shown me that there's still a lot I have to learn and I'm going to train with him and Krillin until I learn it all, Videl thought as she walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed, a soft sigh released from her mouth the moment her body hit the soft mattress.   
  
"I'd sleep," she sighed, "But I smell. I should go take a bath." It took all of Videl's energy just to push herself to her feet and walk to the bathroom, all of her concentration focused on putting one foot in front of the other. She removed her sweat-soaked fighting clothes and turned on the warm water, allowing the Jacuzzi-size tub to fill before stepping in. She sighed in relief as the heat surrounded her skin, enveloping completely.  
  
"Now this is what I call relaxation," Videl breathed as she let her head rest against the edge of the tub, her eyes closed as she allowed her mind to wander. Her mind chose a familiar train of thought and she started thinking about Gohan.   
  
"I wonder what he could be doing with Piccolo?" she muttered to herself, silently wishing that he would hurry up and come back.  
  
***  
-One week later-  
Gohan sighed wearily. He opened his closed eyes and looked over at Piccolo. They had been training all morning and Gohan was getting a headache, the type that lingered right behind his eyes. Piccolo was sitting across from Gohan, his legs folded, his arms across his chest.  
  
"Concentrate on entering my mind. If you can't enter my mind, how do you propose you'll be able to attack it? I know you did it before. Try it again!" Piccolo commanded and none to gently either. Gohan looked away in shame and disappointment.  
  
"I'm trying Piccolo. The first time I did it, it was out of desperation; I didn't know what I was doing, only that I needed to destroy her." Gohan sighed and looked back at Piccolo. "Besides," he said, "I don't even know if I can to it by concentrating on it. I don't have that much control and focus over my mental power and they haven't grown that much over the last couple of weeks." Piccolo gave Gohan a stern look as he began to speak.  
  
"Listen to me, Gohan. You may not be able to sense it, but I can sense a major growth in your mental energy. You have nothing to compare yours to because you can't sense anyone else's. I, on the other hand, have that ability and have been measuring your progress. Your power is growing Gohan; trust me," Piccolo said, his voice steady, yet reassuring. Gohan looked at Piccolo for a moment, speechless, before nodding.  
  
"I trust you, Piccolo," Gohan said, knowing Piccolo always told things how they were; if Piccolo said he was improving, then he really was. A question that had been burning inside of Gohan's mind chose that moment to voice itself.  
  
"Piccolo, why do you think I have these psychic powers? I mean, they're not exactly the most normal things to have," Gohan said, his voice full of curiosity.  
  
"Well," Piccolo said, "There are some humans on this planet who do have psychic powers. Tien, for example, has them. You must have gotten them from your human blood. I'm pretty sure that Saiya-jins do not have that power. If they did, than your father and Vegeta would have shown signs of having them earlier. You are definitely a unique person, Gohan. There's no doubt about it." Piccolo allowed a small smile of affection to break out onto his face before looking seriously at Gohan.  
  
"Now, it's time to resume our training. Start your meditation again, Gohan."   
  
"Right," Gohan said with a firm nod, his hands resting on his knees as his eyes slid shut. He focused his power, gathering it in his mind, working it until he could confine it. He was building up his mental strength, trying to hold as much power as he could until he lost control of it and it all dissipated.   
  
It took Gohan a couple of moments, but he finally felt like he had control over the power formed in his mind. He caressed it in his mind, drowning in the peaceful abyss that it created, feeling utterly peaceful and content. His conscience entered the power stored in his mind on its own will, feeling the comfort that it provided. The entrance into the coalesced power triggered something inside of Gohan.   
  
Suddenly, it was like he was flying through space, traveling through time into a different dimension. Everything was going by in a blur, leaving Gohan unable to focus on anything as his mind acted on its own accord. Without warning, the movement stopped, leaving Gohan looking at a dimly lit room. The room was elegant and lavishly furnished, obviously belonging to somebody of incredible wealth and power. In the middle of the room was a bed was…himself! Gohan couldn't believe his eyes.   
  
He was seeing himself lying in the middle of a huge bed, a thin, bronze collar surrounding his neck, barely clothed as he lay helpless on the bed. There was something wrong with him; he wasn't able to move. Gohan could see himself struggle against the invisible bonds, but his vision of himself couldn't move. Standing in the corner of the room was an incredibly tall woman with long, dark brown hair, her emerald eyes gleaming with anticipation and excitement.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy watching you break, Gohan," she said, her voice like honey, "I'll break your connection with that girl if it's the last thing I do." Turning to the blond man next to her, who was even taller than she was, she spoke in a commanding tone.  
  
"Bring in Lisala," she said. The man bowed his head and left the room, disappearing for only a moment before reentering, a beautiful woman standing next to him, her long, indigo hair pulled up into a high ponytail, wearing only a tube top that barely covered her breasts and an incredibly short skirt that swayed as she walked. She knew what she was there to do and, a seductive smirk planted on her face, she walked over to the bed, climbing on top of it and straddling Gohan's stomach.   
  
The vision of himself finally found himself free to move as the girl, Lisala, began placing small kisses all over his body. The thought of that girl doing that to him made Gohan want to retch; he wanted nobody that way except for Videl. It took all of the vision Gohan's mental strength to push the girl off of him.  
  
"So, you didn't want that one, hmm? Well, there's more than her and even more beautiful. I will win, Gohan. You can't last forever." Another girl was brought in, wearing an outfit similar to the one before, her long, golden blonde hair cascading down her back. Gohan rejected her too. Even more women were brought in, each of them more beautiful than the last. Gohan rejected them all.  
  
"I won't let you seduce me with these women; I don't want any of them except for Videl. You'll never be able to take me away from her." Gohan gasped as he watched the scene in front of him. This woman was trying to seduce him? But, why? And what did Videl have to do with this? Suddenly, the scene changed and Gohan saw himself wandering through the biggest library he had ever seen in his entire life. Shelves after shelves passed him by as he walked through. Gohan was mesmerized; the vastness of the information held there was overwhelming.   
  
As Gohan's eyes wandered over the stacks of books, he spotted a small door, almost unnoticeable to the unobservant passerby. Gohan watched curiously as the vision of himself walked up to the door and opened it. Right before the vision Gohan could enter the room, Gohan felt himself being roughly brought back to Earth. His body woke up before his conscience could return and he felt very disoriented for a couple of minutes, looking up at Piccolo and Dende, not knowing who they were until his mind came back in a rush.   
  
As he slowly became aware of his surroundings, he noticed that Dende's hands were on his shoulders and that night had fallen.  
  
"Dende? What's wrong?" Gohan asked, his voice very quiet, the vision leaving his mind. Gohan struggled to hold onto it, to remember all of the events that passed. Dende sighed and pulled his hand away, straightening out as he looked down at Gohan.  
  
"Oh, good. You're ok. I was worried that you were never going to come out of that trance you were in."  
  
"How long have I been sitting here?" Gohan asked.  
  
"14 hours," Piccolo answered curtly. Gohan nodded as he processed the information.  
  
"I guess I must have fallen asleep. So, that was a dream, then…" Gohan trailed off.  
  
"Dream?" Dende asked, "What dream?"   
  
"I had a dream while I was sitting there. I probably just fell asleep while I was meditating."  
  
"Or it could be a vision," Piccolo said as Gohan stood up and looked up at his mentor.  
  
"You mean, I could have had a vision?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It's not all that unlikely, Gohan. Your powers are strong. Tell us what it was about and we'll see if we can figure out what it means," Piccolo commanded gruffly. Gohan told the events of the dream/vision without incident. Dende and Piccolo, though having spent most of their lives on Earth, had no concept of human sexuality and desire so Gohan was able to tell them the events of the first part without blushing; there was no need to be fey about it. Piccolo nodded, thinking seriously about what Gohan had told him.  
  
"Something tells me that what you just described to me is a vision, not a dream. Which means we need to consider the circumstances of the situation," Piccolo said, obviously thinking out loud, "If you were being held there against your will, it obviously means that you were captured. I don't know what it means by that woman saying she wants to break you, but I don't like the sound if it. I'd watch your back, if I were you Gohan. I think this means that we all should be watching out for you as well as Videl." Gohan looked at Piccolo, a serious, stony look on his face.  
  
"Right, then we need to hurry up and finish my training. We're a lot weaker when we're split up. The sooner we finish our training, the sooner we can join the others and unify the group." A sudden wave of dizziness swept over Gohan and he wavered on his feet. He realized then that he was incredibly tired and all he felt like doing at that moment was curling up somewhere comfortable and falling asleep.  
  
"I think I better go rest before we continue our training, though. That vision took a lot out of me. I need to replenish my energy and my mental strength. Good night, you two," Gohan said, turning to walk deeper into the Lookout where a room had been set up for him.  
  
"Good night, Gohan. Get a good rest," Dende called after him.  
  
"Good night, kid," Piccolo said quietly with slight affection in his voice, knowing that Gohan's sensitive ears had picked up his words. Gohan lifted his hand and waved back at them in acknowledgement of their words before he disappeared completely from the view of Dende and Piccolo. Dende turned to Piccolo, a worried, strained sigh emitting from his throat.  
  
"I'm worried about Gohan, Piccolo," Dende said.  
  
"So am I," Piccolo responded, "But I can't explain why I am. Gohan is more than capable of taking care of himself, but something inside of me is worried about him, telling me that something is going to happen to him." Dende gave Piccolo an understanding, sympathetic look before walking over to the edge of the keep, watching the Earth underneath the night sky.  
  
"I wish I had the power to see the future, but that's not one of a Namek's powers, unfortunately." Piccolo nodded in response, regretting that he, too, lacked the power of clairvoyance. Without a word, Piccolo walked off, going to the other side of the Lookout. Dende felt his presence leave and knew what Piccolo was going to do: he was going to meditate and try to figure out what was going on, hoping that he would be blessed with visions.   
  
Good luck to you, my friend, Dende thought as he kept a vigilant eye on the Earth below.  
  
***  
-Two weeks later-  
Videl watched, her eyes wide with amazement, as the four people sparred in front of her. It was #18 against Tien and Krillin against Yamcha, both pairs sparring, each of them trying to improve their technique. Videl was currently taking a break; she had just finished sparring against Krillin and, after losing again, decided that it was time to rest for a bit.   
  
She looked over to her left to see Marron, Krillin and #18's little daughter, and Chaotzu. Marron had grown quite attached to Chaotzu over the last week and the small emperor had taken it upon himself to watch over her while her parents worked to protect Videl from evil, an evil that was unbeknownst to her.   
  
Videl found herself wondering how the number of her guests had grown over the past two weeks. All she knew was that she considered herself lucky that her father wasn't home; he would have never allowed such a large group of people to stay at his estate. There was something about the group that didn't make any sense. They all seemed so together.   
  
She had learned from Krillin that he, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu had known each other for many years. Videl could easily see that connection. They acted all like comrades and best friends, as if they had seen and experienced the same things. Then there was #18. It was easy to see that Krillin loved #18, and vice versa, that Tien and Chaotzu deeply respected her, and that Yamcha was a little hesitant, but very nice and open to her.   
  
And then there was Marron, cute, adorable, little Marron. Everyone loved Marron and treated her as one of their own. It was like Marron had a huge extended family around her all the time and she loved it. Videl loved watching the entire group interact with each other. The only thing she was hesitant and curious about was the appearance of Tien and Chaotzu. She had asked Chaotzu why he looked the way he did and he had said that it was because how all of the emperors in his land were supposed to look. Videl had left it that. She hadn't yet summoned up the courage to ask Tien about his third eye; she wanted to wait until Gohan came back so she could press him for answers to her questions.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of sweat rivulets running down her back, trickling down between her shoulder blades and settling at the small of her back. She made a sound of disgust and stood up, only to see Krillin and Yamcha coming over to where she was, their sparring match finished as well.  
  
"Hey, where ya going?" Yamcha asked as Videl slowly made her way to the stairs that led down from the roof.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to take a shower. I feel all gross and sweaty; it's a distraction and I can't fight with that distraction," Videl explained, walking backwards towards the door. Krillin and Yamcha both nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Ok," Krillin said, "See you later." Videl turned around and continued on her walk to her bathroom and Krillin and Yamcha settled in to watch the end of the match between #18 and Tien. Videl wiped the sweat off of her brow with her sleeve as she walked down the stairs, thankful for the drop in temperatures. There had been a light heat wave rushing through Satan City and sparring outside was horrid. Videl was thankful for the marble floors that spanned throughout the house, pretty much reassuring that the house would always be at a cool temperature.   
  
She walked through her large house for about 5 minutes until she reached her bedroom. She didn't even wait until she got to her bathroom to begin removing clothes. She left a steady trail of them as she made her way from her bedroom door to the door of her bathroom, her clothes completely gone by the time she got there.   
  
Sighing in relief as she felt herself no longer burdened by the feeling of sweaty clothes, Videl turned on the water for her shower, making sure that it was cool enough to cool her down, but not too cold, and stepped in. As she let the water wash away the sweat, a part of Videl, a more primal, wanton part of Videl, desperately wished that Gohan was with her at that moment. She stopped the motions of washing off her body and blinked, thinking about what she wanted.   
  
She blushed slightly as she realized that it was true; she really did want Gohan with her at that moment. She wanted him more and more with each passing day and not seeing him only made her want him more. She kept seeing the image of him shirtless, standing in his room, an image that popped into her head at some of the most inopportune moments. Thinking about him like that made it hard to breathe and her concentration slip; she loved him and wanted him so badly that she could scarcely think of anything else, with the exception of her training with Krillin and the others. She knew her technique had improved; but she didn't know how much.   
  
Hey, maybe I'll even be able to measure up slightly with my dad now, Videl thought with a smile, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her body. I wish I could show Gohan how good I've gotten; he'd be proud of me. Speaking of which, where is he? He said he'd be gone for three weeks and it's been a little over four since he left. He's lucky that we're still not going to school on account of it still not being there; otherwise he'd be in trouble, Videl said to herself as she proceeded to get dressed.  
  
"I just wish he'd get back soon," Videl murmured to herself as she put on her clothes, "I'd feel a lot safer with him around."  
  
***  
Gohan smiled as he flew through the air, maneuvering his way to Videl's house by following the sources of ki that were gathered there. He was shocked to sense Tien's and Chaotzu's there with Krillin and Yamcha, but he was happy that they were there; it could only mean more protection for Videl.   
  
I'm just glad that Vegeta isn't there. I don't think that he and Videl would get along to well if he were there, Gohan thought as he neared the Satan Estate, his training with Piccolo finally finished. Gohan had decided to spend one extra week up at Kami's Lookout to further his training, thinking that it would be best to know all he could learn from Piccolo about his mental and psychic power. It had only taken Gohan an extra week to learn everything he could from Piccolo. He had learned not only how to use his mental power, but also how to incorporate his mental power into his physical fighting technique, something that would be very important for battle when the time came.   
  
But, even though Gohan had decided to stay, a part of him was regretting it, the same part of him that was ecstatic that he was returning so he could see Videl. He had missed her terribly when he was up at Kami's Lookout, but knew that his time up there was his learning how to better protect her. I have to protect her at all costs, Gohan thought, As well as protecting myself. If that vision that I had is true, we have more to do than just protecting Videl. But I don't think I'm going to tell the others. They have enough to worry about with protecting Videl. I know Piccolo won't tell; I asked him not to. He'll obey my wishes. Gohan flew above the Satan Estate to see Krillin, Yamcha, #18, Tien, Marron, and Chaotzu all standing on top of it. Thankful that Videl wasn't there so she could see him flying, Gohan landed on the roof, several feet away from the group.   
  
With the exception of #18 and Marron, the entire group had sensed his ki and turned to look at him.  
  
"Gohan!" Krillin exclaimed, "You're back." Gohan smiled as the entire group neared him.  
  
"Hopefully for a long time this time around," Gohan said, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"So, how did your training go?" Tien asked, "Did Piccolo help you any?" Gohan nodded at the question.  
  
"Yeah, he did. He taught me a lot about my mental power and capabilities. I spent most of my time up there meditating and, when I wasn't meditating, I was either eating or sleeping. I think it would be nice to be able to move around, start working out my body again," Gohan said, stretching his arms slightly, as if preparing to spar. Remembering that Videl wasn't there, Gohan decided to inquire after her whereabouts; he had a sudden and urgent need to see her at that moment. It had been four weeks since he had last seen her. He had gone four weeks without hearing her voice, seeing her smile, and it was killing him.  
  
"Hey, you guys, where's Videl?" Gohan asked while looking for a way to get off of the roof and into the house; when he spotted it, he smiled slightly. None of them looked surprised at Gohan's question; it was painfully obvious that Gohan was in love with Videl and that she was in love with him back.  
  
"Oh, she's down in her room…" Krillin said, about to say more, but never got the chance as Gohan took off for the door that led down into the house.  
  
"Thanks, see you guys later," Gohan called out as he rushed into the house.  
  
"…taking a shower," Krillin finished. He smirked as Gohan disappeared into the house.  
  
"Boy, is Gohan going to be surprised when he gets down to Videl's room," Krillin said, chuckling as he spoke.  
  
***  
Gohan walked excitedly down the hallway on the second floor of the Satan estate, trying to get his bearings; he had never entered the second floor from the roof and it was a little confusing. It only took Gohan a couple of seconds to find the stairs that led from the first floor up to the second and, once he had found that, it didn't take him too long to navigate himself to Videl's room. He was practically bursting with excitement as he approached the door to Videl's room. He didn't even knock as he threw open the door and entered Videl's room, a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Videl, I'm back!" Gohan said before he spotted Videl, standing in the middle of her room. The moment he did, he immediately turned bright red and his jaw dropped. Videl was standing, next to her bed, wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue jeans and a white bra, holding a black shirt in her hands. The amount of skin that was exposed for him to see was enough to make him want to take her into his arms and have his way with her.   
  
His eyes traveled over the creamy expanse of skin that was in front of him; she was perfect in absolutely every way possible. Gohan had never wanted anyone more than he had wanted Videl at that moment; his Saiya-jin instincts were crying out for him to make her his in every sense of the word, but Gohan controlled those urges, locking them away for the time being. The moment Videl spotted Gohan, her hands flew to her chest, covering herself with her shirt.  
  
"Gohan!" she exclaimed, slightly shocked, but not angry, that he had burst into her room; how could he have known she wasn't dressed.   
  
But still, he could have knocked… Videl thought. The moment that Videl covered herself, Gohan's trance was broken and he realized that she was annoyed with him. He also realized that he should give her privacy to change. Clearing his throat, he turned around, his face bright red, as he let her put on her shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Videl. I didn't think that you were changing." Videl sighed as she put on her shirt.  
  
"It's ok, Gohan. You're forgiven. You just shocked me, that's all. You can, um, turn around now," Videl said, watching as Gohan slowly turned around to face her. The incident almost completely forgotten, Gohan smiled at Videl and walked over to her. Videl, instinctually knowing what Gohan was doing, walked towards Gohan, meeting him halfway in a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you," Videl said as she wrapped her arms around him, "Life just hasn't been the same without you around."  
  
"I know the feeling," Gohan said, pulling away, "I've missed you." Videl smiled gently.  
  
"And I've missed you too." Videl walked over and sat down on her bed, patting the surface as an indication that Gohan should join her. Gohan complied and sat down on the soft surface, sitting not one foot away from the woman of his dreams.  
  
"So," Videl said once the two of them were seated, "What type of training did you do when you were with Piccolo? You don't look any stronger to me." Gohan smiled.  
  
"That's because it wasn't physical training," Gohan said mysteriously. Videl's brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Then what type of training was it if it wasn't physical?" Videl asked, seriously confused.  
  
"It was all mental training," Gohan said. Videl looked taken aback, her head jerking in surprise; it was obvious from Gohan's reply that Videl wasn't expecting that at all.  
  
"Mental training? That doesn't sound that hard," Videl said. Gohan smirked.  
  
"Well, you see, that's the strange thing about mental training. I was more exhausted from training mentally and meditating in one day that I was ever when I was doing Martial Arts training with Piccolo. For some odd reason, concentrating psychic powers and meditating all day really drains a person of all they're worth." Videl stared at Gohan thoughtfully, not understanding what he was saying, but believing what he said.  
  
"Well, you would know better than I would," Videl said, "I've never done any mental training or anything like it before, so I wouldn't know the first thing about it." Videl paused and looked at Gohan, an eyebrow raised slightly. "You know, the more you talk about this Piccolo person, the more I think that there's something not quite right about him. I don't know what it is, but this guy has way too many perfected abilities to sound totally human." Gohan almost burst out laughing at that statement. That's because he isn't human, Gohan said to himself, smirking internally.   
  
"So, what have you been up to, Videl?" Gohan asked, moving the topic of conversation over to her. Videl smiled.  
  
"Oh, I've been training with Krillin and Yamcha," she said. Gohan's eyes widened.  
  
"You've been training with Krillin and Yamcha? What type of training?" Gohan asked hurriedly.   
  
"Just your basic Martial Arts training; nothing special," Videl said, "Though, I have to admit, Krillin and Yamcha are really good. But, they're still not as good as my dad," Videl said. Gohan had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.   
  
"Have you ever seen you're dad fight before, Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl shook her head.  
  
"No, I haven't. He won't let me see him fight. His techniques are too secret for me to see. He says he'll teach them to me when I'm ready," Videl said. Gohan laughed internally. I don't think Mr. Satan knows that Videl is stronger than he is, Gohan thought. Before Gohan could say anything in reply, there was a gentle knocking on the door. Both teens turned to look at the door, wondering looks on their faces.  
  
"Yes?" Videl asked, beckoning the person inside. The door opened and Chaotzu stepped through the doorway, looking at them guiltily, as if he felt he had interrupted something private.  
  
"I'm sorry," Chaotzu said respectfully, "I hate to interrupt, but-"  
  
"No, you're not interrupting," Gohan said, "We were just talking about my training, Chaotzu. Did you want something?" Chaotzu smiled at them, happy that he hadn't come at a bad time.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you two were up for helping me with dinner. The others are all still training and I'd hate to interrupt them." Gohan and Videl looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Sure," Videl beamed, "We'd be happy to help." Chaotzu's smile only grew across his tiny face and his eyes lit up.  
  
"Thanks, you guys. Just come down when you're ready," Chaotzu said before quietly slipping out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"You know, for an emperor, he sure is a polite little guy," Videl said. Gohan looked over at Videl, a shocked look on his face.  
  
"You mean, you know about who Chaotzu is?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, come on Gohan. His appearance is totally out there. I couldn't help myself. But, he really is a nice little guy," Videl said, respect for the strange emperor singing out through her voice.  
  
"Yeah, well keep in mind that he's way older than the two of us, Videl. He met my father when my dad was about 12 or 13, right around when everyone else met him. That's almost 30 years ago. Chaotzu is older than he looks, so is everyone else." Videl's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You mean to tell me Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotzu are all reaching their 40s?" she asked. Gohan thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Well, Krillin hasn't gotten there yet, but I know for a fact that Yamcha just celebrated his 41st birthday and I know Tien was born in the same year." Videl, if possible, only looked even more shocked.  
  
"But, they all don't look over 25 years old. My dad's around their age and he looks so much older than they do." Gohan tried to come up with a reason for why that was, but he couldn't find one. So, he decided to get their conversation off of that topic.  
  
"Hey, we should probably go and help Chaotzu with dinner. Don't want to keep him down there by himself for too long, now do we?" Gohan said as he stood up off of the bed, waiting for Videl to rise before walking over to the door. Videl shook her head to clear it of her racing thoughts before she too stood up.  
  
"Yeah, we should," Videl said, not giving the conversation she just had with Gohan a second thought; she would get her answers out of him soon enough if it was the last thing she did. Gohan offered Videl a weak smile before the two walked towards the door and down to the kitchen to help Chaotzu with the preparations for dinner. Right before they walked through the kitchen door, Videl laid a hand on Gohan's arm, causing him to stop. Turning around, Gohan looked at Videl curiously.  
  
"What is it Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl looked him straight in the eye, her gaze burning right through him.  
  
"You're still going to tell me you're story, right? I mean, you didn't get the chance to finish it earlier. You still intend to finish it, right?" Gohan smiled gently.  
  
"Yes Videl, I am still going to tell you my story. But, it will have to wait. We'll arrange a time for me to tell it to you later, ok?" Gohan said, hoping that she would accept his answer. Videl sighed and nodded her head, a somber look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, we'll do that. Sorry, I just had to ask that question. Let's go help Chaotzu," Videl said, a smile brightening her face. Gohan couldn't help but smile back.  
  
***  
Gohan concentrated. He concentrated hard. Sitting on the roof, his legs folded, Gohan drew into himself, emerging himself into the power that was gathered in his mind. Gohan suddenly felt very relaxed, yet alive all at the same time. There was only one other instance when he felt this way: when he was with Videl. Just her presence had this ability to calm him down, but, at the same time, every part of him was alive and tingling with energy. It was a sensation very similar to that of being a Super Saiya-jin, except this was without the incredible rage and anger, being replaced by passion and want instead.   
  
The more he hung around Videl, the more he wanted her, physically and mentally. There was something about her that drew him to her. He didn't know what it was, but she was like a fine wine and he just couldn't help but get drunk off of her. Gohan realized that his mind was being filled with thoughts of Videl and he struggled to expel them; he couldn't be thinking about her while he was meditating, although he was doing it for her.   
  
Meditation and focusing his mental energy required great amounts of concentration and control and when he thought about Videl, he was anything but in control. All thoughts of Videl temporarily purged from his mind, Gohan continued to concentrate, so involved in what he was doing that he didn't notice that he was being watched.   
  
From the other side of the roof, in a small, hidden alcove, Videl watched Gohan as he meditated, amazed at the wholly concentrated look on his face; she had never seen him look so intense before and thought that it only served to make him more handsome. He was also the nicest, most sincere guy she had ever met before. No guy had treated her with the type of respect that Gohan treated her with. Most guys treated her with respect because they knew she could kick their butts.   
  
But Gohan treated her with the gentle respect of someone who was an equal. He wasn't afraid of her, despite her strength. He showed her his gentle, trusting nature and Videl couldn't help but open up to him in a way she had never dared to do before. He knew more about her than anybody.   
  
Too bad I can't say the same thing about him, Videl thought, thinking about everything that didn't make sense about Gohan. She knew for a fact that Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, and #18 knew way more about Gohan that she currently did. That fact only served to make Videl extremely annoyed. She was envious of the group of strange warriors, envious that they knew infinitely more about Gohan, the man she was in love with, than she did.   
  
She wanted to know about him so badly, what made him the way he was, what produced the shadows in his eyes, why he trained his body so hard when Videl knew he was one of the gentlest people alive and had no reason to fight. Videl sighed. Well, I just wish he'd hurry up and tell me, Videl thought wistfully as she watching him, the light of the stars shining down on them both as they sat on the rooftop. 


	25. Love's Trials Chapter 25

-2 days later-  
Videl punched the invisible enemy, her movements swift, fluid, and powerful. She pivoted, resting her weight on one foot as she kicked the air. Satan Videl was practicing her forms as everyone trained on the roof. Gohan was taking a break, watching the other four as they double-teamed. Tien and Krillin were working as one team while Yamcha and #18 worked as the other in a group sparring match.   
  
Gohan watched the match with mild amusement, knowing that both teams weren't giving it their all, that they couldn't with Videl there. Had Videl not been there and had the sparring match taken place somewhere very secluded and far away from civilization, Gohan knew that ki blasts would be flying everywhere and he would have to put up a shield just in case any stray ki blasts came his way.   
  
But, as things stood at that moment, Gohan was in no danger of stray ki blasts seeing how as none were being fired from either side. Gohan pulled his attention away from the match to look at Videl, who was practicing her forms by herself on the other side of the roof. Gohan noticed how mastered her technique was and how gracefully she moved.   
  
She must have worked very hard over the years to get as good as she is. I can tell that just from 3 weeks of training from Yamcha and Krillin that her ki has grown tremendously. If she kept it up, she could be as good as Krillin or Yamcha themselves, Gohan thought, Then she would be more of an opponent for me. Videl could feel someone watching her and stopped in the middle of her practice to look over in the direction she felt the gaze coming from. She looked over to see Gohan staring at her. So, in response, she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"Yes? Did you want something?" she asked. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, I was just watching you as you did forms. You're pretty good, did you know that?" Videl smiled and looked at Gohan challengingly.  
  
"Well, how do I compare with you? Am I better than you or worse than you?" Gohan grinned.  
  
"Are you challenging me again?" Gohan asked, "You do remember what happened the last time you challenged me. I won, in case you've forgotten." Videl smirked.  
  
"Well, that was then. I've had a lot of practice since then. I bet I could beat you now," Videl said, an air of confidence surrounding her.  
  
"So, you really are challenging me," Gohan clarified. Videl thought about it for a moment before nodding her head.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that I am. Why, not up for it?" Videl said, unknowingly hitting Gohan where it hurt the most: his Saiya-jin pride. His gaze turned intense as he stood up and walked over to Videl.  
  
"Oh, I'm up for it," Gohan said, assuming a flawless fighting stance, a stance that came from years of practice. Videl slowly smiled, ready for the challenge that Gohan presented, and she, too, lowered herself into a fighting stance.  
  
"Bring it on, tough guy," Videl said. Gohan smirked, his Saiya-jin blood pounding through his veins. Even though he knew that Videl didn't pose any challenge to him, some part of him was still going to enjoy their sparring match. Some part of his mind reminded him to power down so he wouldn't hurt Videl and Gohan complied, bringing his power level way down.   
  
The two of them stared at each other, déjà vu washing over them as they remembered their first match. Everything was the same compared to their earlier match. Gohan was in his navy blue gi and Videl in her fighting clothes, the two of them staring each other down, fire in their eyes as the looked at each other. The two of them were fighters at heart and they both knew it as they looked at each other, both of them ready to dominate of the other, the tension between the two of them building until it was unbearable.   
  
Unlike their first match, Gohan was the first one to strike, coming in with a low punch that almost connected with Videl's mid-section if she hadn't slapped his fist away, moving in for an undercut that landed solidly on Gohan's jaw. Gohan was very taken aback by the move, not expecting it all. Well, maybe she's gotten a lot better than I thought, Gohan thought, surprised at Videl's move. He took a couple of steps back and looked at Videl, reassessing her abilities. Videl smiled confidently and proudly; she knew she had surprised him and she loved every moment of it.  
  
"Caught you off guard, didn't I?" Videl asked, snickering slightly as the look on Gohan's face shifted from shocked to determined.  
  
"You're going to pay for that," Gohan said, his voice a low growl, causing shivers to run up Videl's spine. Videl smiled, taunting Gohan.  
  
"Well then make me pay," Videl said, her voice equally as low as Gohan's was. Gohan kept his word and charged for Videl, delivering a series of punches and kicks that Videl could barely block. Although Videl knew she was losing, she loved every moment of their match. The feeling of her blood pounding through her body was intoxicating; she could never get enough of the feeling. She felt so alive, so free, like she could do anything she wanted to.   
  
Suddenly, before Videl could do anything about it, one of Gohan's legs swept low through the air in an arc, sweeping Videl's feet out from under her. As Videl's body fell onto the ground, she grabbed Gohan's arm, pulling the shocked teenage male down with her. Videl landed on her back onto the hard surface, grunting at the feeling, as Gohan fell on top of her. Videl didn't even notice Gohan as she let her head rest against the ground, her eyes closed, as she brought her ragged breathing under control.  
  
"I think you lose Videl," she heard Gohan say. Videl opened her eyes and looked up to see Gohan's face hovering inches over hers. Videl nodded and then noticed how the two of them had ended up. Gohan was lying on top of her, one of his legs in between hers, as he propped himself up on his elbows to keep from squishing her completely. Videl could feel her whole body warm with desire as he rested on top of her, but she struggled to reign in thoughts of her and Gohan in the same position minus the clothes as she spoke to him.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do lose. And, if I don't, then I concede. You're just too good for me right now, Gohan," Videl said, looking up at Gohan. Gohan was practically shaking to keep himself from kissing her senseless. Her proximity, and the position that they had wound up in, were driving him crazy. He knew that if he didn't move and soon, he wouldn't be able to control himself. With the greatest effort, Gohan pushed himself off of her, offering Videl his hand so she could get off of the ground too.  
  
"Well, that was a good match," Gohan said, "We should do it again sometime." Videl gave Gohan a gentle smile.  
  
"Yeah, definitely," Videl said. Gohan smiled back and began to walk away.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go and meditate. I'll see you later, ok Videl?" Gohan tossed over his shoulder.  
  
"Sure thing, Gohan," Videl said back before walking in the other direction to where the others were all taking a break.  
  
"You know, I've come to a conclusion," Videl said as she approached the group. None of them had seen her sparring match with Gohan, so they all looked on with confusion at the sweaty girl.  
  
"What happened to you Videl?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Oh, Gohan and I just got into a sparring match. He totally kicked my butt, though," Videl said off-handedly.  
  
"Anyway," Krillin said, not surprised in the slightest that Gohan had won, "What's your conclusion?" Videl's face took on a stern look of determination.  
  
"I'm not going to stop training until I'm as good as Gohan. I mean, he's really good. He might even be as good as my dad. I want to be able to fight like Gohan," Videl said, her voice full of will and determination. Krillin and Yamcha threw each other sympathetic looks while #18 rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look," Tien said, putting a hand on Videl's shoulder, "I don't want to burst your bubble, but you'll never be as good as Gohan. No one except for his father can be as good as Gohan." Videl looked on with shock.  
  
"You mean, not even one of you can be as good as Gohan?" she said, her voice a whisper. Tien shook his head regretfully.  
  
"He's right," #18 said.  
  
"None of us will ever measure up to Gohan," Krillin said, "Even though we all may have the determination, Gohan is just special that way. He could beat us easily. In fact, I don't doubt that Gohan could beat his own father."   
  
"But, how can that be?" Videl asked, her curious mind needing to know why. All of them looked at each other, their eyes full of regret.  
  
"We're sorry, Videl, but we can't tell you that," Yamcha said, "That's Gohan's place to tell, not ours." Videl sighed at Yamcha's words and looked off in the direction that Gohan walked off in.   
  
"Well," Videl said, trying to get the incident out of her mind, "I think I'm going to go practice more of my forms for a while. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Bye, Videl," Krillin said as her form retreated. All of them could tell that Videl wasn't too happy with what they said to her.  
  
"Gohan really needs to tell her soon," #18 said, "Videl isn't too happy with not knowing what's going on most of the time." All of the men looked at her, confusion written on their faces.  
  
"She's not?" Yamcha said, "Then why hasn't she said anything?" #18 looked at all of them.  
  
"She doesn't have to. It's obvious whenever one of us mentions something about who we are and what we've experienced. She feels out of the loop and she really wants to be in it. It's not that hard to figure out. Just notice it the next time she talks to us," #18 said before walking over to pick up her bottle of water, taking a sip out of it. The three human warriors sighed; they knew #18 was right.  
  
"Then Gohan really does need to tell her soon," Tien said.  
  
"It must be killing her to have all of us here and not have answers as to why we are the way we are," Krillin said.  
  
"I sure wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now," Yamcha said. Krillin shook his head.  
  
"Neither would I, Yamcha. Neither would I."  
  
***  
Gohan rested his elbows on his knees as he gently massaged his temples with his fingers. He could feel a headache coming on and the night was still young…  
  
"Ok, so we still don't know what to do about Videl and how to protect her," Gohan said, sighing as he did so, "And we aren't any closer to figuring out a way to kill Queen Milena." Tien, Chaotzu, Krillin, Yamcha, and #18 all looked on at Gohan with worry; they could tell that he was tired and that his worry for Videl's safety was tiring him out even more. Everyone sat around in the living room in the Satan Estate, trying to think of a way to better protect Videl or to make sure that nothing happened to her. Suddenly, Krillin was struck with an idea.  
  
"Hey, you guys, how about we use the Dragonballs somehow?" Krillin offered. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, that idea won't work. The Earth's Dragonballs won't be active again for another 6 months. Vegeta and I used them 6 months ago to bring mom and Bulma back to life, remember?" Krillin looked away sadly.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right," Krillin said dejectedly.  
  
"So, we can't use the Earth's Dragonballs, but what about the Namekian ones?" Yamcha said.  
  
"Then that poses the question of what would we wish for," Tien said.  
  
"Well, you could always wish that Videl had immortality so she couldn't be killed by Milena," #18 said. Gohan shook his head again.  
  
"That would work, but does Videl really want to be immortal? I mean, the idea of living forever is something that usually only exists in dreams, but have you guys ever thought of what it would be like to live forever? I don't think I want to do that to Videl." Everyone took that into consideration, knowing that Gohan was right.   
  
"Well, if we didn't wish for Videl's immortality, then couldn't we wish for Milena's death?" Yamcha asked. Gohan shrugged.  
  
"I don't know if that's in the power of the-" Gohan cut himself off as Videl entered the room.  
  
"Hey guys," Videl said, "What are you talking about?" Videl noticed the serious looks on everyone's faces and figured that it was something really important. Gohan smiled gently and shook his head.  
  
"It was nothing Videl. So, what brings you down here?" he asked, trying to divert Videl's attention away from what they had been previously talking about. Videl was not to be easily swayed.  
  
"Nice try, Son Gohan. You guys were talking about something serious and I want to know what it was," Videl said, looking all of them in the eye, hoping that one of them would lend her and answer. Videl could feel her anger rising as none of them answered. Suddenly, she realized what they were talking about and she gasped, her sharp intake of breath almost inaudible as she looked at them with shock and hurt.  
  
"You guys were talking about me, weren't you?" When none of them rushed to disagree, Videl continued.  
  
"You guys are talking about how my life is in danger and what you're going to do about it? Well, tell me! What are you going to do about it? You know, because I'd really like to know. Especially considering that this is my life on the line." Nobody spoke, the silence settling over the room, suffocating the occupants. Suddenly, Videl gave a frustrated, exasperated yell.  
  
"What is going on? Why won't you guys tell me anything?" Videl yelled, tears filling her eyes, "I deserve to know what's going on. I don't know anything. I don't know who's after me, what's being done, what'll happen to me, or anything else. All that I know is that I have a group of practically strangers living in this house with me, who are trying to protect me, but aren't letting me know what's going on with me. Why are you so hesitant to tell me? What is this big secret that you all aren't telling me and why won't you let me know what it is?" Gohan cleared his throat and looked up at Videl, noting the two small tears that worked their way down her cheek and the hurt expression on her face. He had to fight the urge to get up and take her into his arms to comfort her; she probably didn't want his comfort at the moment.   
  
"Look, Videl, we're still trying to figure things out. When we do, then we'll tell you everything. I promise." Videl looked at Gohan and her hurt look turned into one of scorn as her feelings, thoughts, and anxieties about Gohan and his inability to tell her his story came to the surface.  
  
"Liar," she hissed, "You've been promising to tell me everything for a long time, Gohan. When am I going to hear it, hmm? You promise me and promise me, yet you do nothing! You're promises are empty, Son Gohan. You never had any intention of telling me anything about you." With those words, Videl spun on her feet and left the living room, storming up to her bedroom. Gohan sighed as Videl left the room and his head sunk into his hands. Yamcha, who was sitting next to Gohan, put a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I'm sure that she didn't mean all of what she said," Yamcha offered, "I'm sure that she's just tired and stressed out. She'll get over it by morning." Gohan stood up, shaking Yamcha's hand roughly off of his shoulder.  
  
"No, she's right," Gohan said, "She does deserve to know everything. It's not fair keeping her in the dark like this. I'm surprised she's held in her feelings for this long. I mean, I have been promising forever to tell her everything, to explain my Saiya-jin heritage, my past, and the new enemy. But, I haven't because I've been afraid, afraid that she'll reject me if she finds out what I am. I've been a coward. But, I won't avoid it any longer. I'm going to give her tonight to cool off and tomorrow…" Everyone stared expediently at Gohan as he trailed off.  
  
"Tomorrow what?" Chaotzu asked. Gohan drew in a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"Tomorrow I'm going to tell her everything." There was dead silence as the group took in Gohan's words.  
  
"Good luck, Gohan," #18 said, noticing the nervous and apprehensive look on Gohan's face. Gohan gulped.  
  
"Thanks #18. I think I'm going to need it." There was another long pause where no one spoke until Gohan started up again.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to go up to my room and meditate before going to sleep. Good night, you guys," Gohan said as he walked out of the living room, leaving the group of adults in there by themselves. He made his way quietly up to the guest room that he had been using during his stay at the Satan household, carefully creeping past Videl's room so as not to alarm her to his presence.   
  
He walked into the guest room, still surprised and overwhelmed by the size of it. It was many times bigger than his room at home, the bed big enough to comfortably fit 5 grown adults. As Gohan entered his room, he noticed how emotionally weary he was; he knew that meditating would be close to impossible under the conditions. So, instead, he walked over to the bed and lay down on it, staring up at the ceiling with a blank gaze, his mind elsewhere.   
  
I owe her a huge apology when I talk to her tomorrow. Videl's obviously been keeping all of this bottle up inside her for a while now. I deserved what she said to me. Maybe my promises are empty. Well, starting tomorrow, I'm going to prove to her that my promises don't have to be empty, Gohan thought. With a sigh, he pushed himself off of the soft surface and got dressed for bed, knowing that he wouldn't be meditating at all that night. Climbing into bed after changing into pajama pants and a thin undershirt, he pulled the thin comforter over his body, covering himself up to the waist with the material, his eyes still focused on the ceiling. Somehow, he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.  
  
***  
Several hours later, at a time Gohan thought was close to 1:00 in the morning, Gohan was still staring up at the ceiling, his position unchanged as he thought through a lot of things, his mind running carefully over the details of his life and what he was. He was preparing himself to tell Videl everything about him and he wanted to make sure that he had everything perfect, the process of preparing himself making him less likely to want to fall asleep.   
  
Just thinking about Frieza and Cell is enough to give me nightmares. I really don't want to fall asleep with them on my mind, Gohan said to himself. Suddenly, a small knock pulled Gohan out of his thoughts, a knock so quiet that Gohan wouldn't have been able to hear it if it weren't for his sensitive hearing.  
  
"Come in," he called out, wondering who could be wanting to talk to him at such an early hour of the morning. The door slowly opened just enough to let a person squeeze through. In the dark, Gohan could barely make out who the person was, but there was just enough light coming from the stars to tell who it was…  
  
"Gohan?" Videl said, her voice quiet and scared, "I didn't wake you up, did I?" Gohan smiled, even though the probability of her seeing it was small.  
  
"No, you didn't, Videl. What's up? Is something wrong?" Gohan asked, having picked up on the scared edge in her voice. Videl walked towards the bed and climbed on, sitting on the far edge of it.  
  
"I had that nightmare again. The one of me being killed," Videl said, choking on a sob, "I've been having it every night since you went to train with Piccolo. Since I found out that my life's in danger, the dream keeps coming back." Gohan could hear the tears in her voice and he felt his heart breaking; it was almost as if he could feel her pain and fear.  
  
"Come here," Gohan said gently, sitting up and patting the area next to him on the bed. Videl immediately complied, crawling over to where Gohan was. She immediately found herself being wrapped in his arms and some part of her smiled; Gohan always knew what she needed when she wasn't feeling herself. Her dream popped into her head again and an unwanted sob escaped her throat as she wrapped her arms around Gohan, her head resting on his chest.  
  
"I'm so scared," she whispered through her tears, "I don't know what to do, Gohan." Gohan shushed her, running the fingers of one hand through her silky, black hair, absently noting that it was down, while the other hand rested at the small of her back.  
  
"It's ok, Videl. I won't let anything happen to you," he said, his voice filled with love and sincerity. Videl sniffed and smiled gently.  
  
"You promise?" she asked. Gohan chuckled.  
  
"I thought my promises were empty," Gohan said as he rested his cheek against the top of her head, turning his head slightly to press a kiss on her hair. Videl took in a deep breath at Gohan's words.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said. I know you're promises aren't empty, Gohan. I was just mad that I don't know what's going on, that's all. You're not mad at me, are you?" she asked. Gohan smiled gently. Always thinking of others before herself, Gohan said to himself.  
  
"No, I'm not mad at you. But, don't worry about me. I'm fine. It's you and that dream we should worry about." At Gohan's mention of the dream, Videl let out a small sob and buried her face into Gohan's chest, causing Gohan to only hold her tighter, as if his embrace could protect her from the dreams that had been plaguing her.  
  
"Those dreams are so real, Gohan. I can almost feel them happening to me," Videl said, pausing for several long moments before speaking again.  
  
"I don't want to die," she whispered. At those words, Gohan pulled away from Videl, looking down at her in the darkness, having just enough light to barely see her face. Both hands came up to gently cradle her face, his thumbs brushing away the tears that stained her face.  
  
"Listen to me," Gohan said gently, yet firmly, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I won't let you die. You have my word on that. I care about you too much to let anything happen to you." Videl gasped at Gohan's words, their sincerity touching her heart in ways she never imagined.  
  
"You…care about me?" she asked, her voice small and hopeful as she looked into Gohan's eyes. Something about Videl's words awakened a part of Gohan that he had been suppressing for far too long. One hand tangling itself into her hair and one hand resting at her hip, pulling her closer to him, Gohan leaned forward, burying his face in her neck as he planted small kisses along her jawbone, gradually working his way towards her lips.  
  
"Oh Kami, yes," he answered, his lungs being filled with her scent, his ears filled with the sounds of her heavy breathing. Videl felt her whole body tingle as Gohan's lips brushed across her jawbone over and over again. Never had she imagined it happening like this. And she couldn't help but find the whole situation perfect nonetheless. Gohan's kisses stopped right before they reached her lips and Videl could feel her lips aching for his caresses.   
  
He looked at her, unsure if he should continue or not. She had given no indication whether she wanted to stop or continue. He pulled away slightly and looked down at her, his breathing slightly labored from reigning in his desire. Even in the dark, Gohan's eyes could make out her shut eyelids, her slightly parted lips, and the light flush that touched her cheeks. When Videl felt Gohan, pulled away, she opened her eyes, revealing her blue depths to him, her eyes silently asking him why he had stopped.  
  
"Videl, I-" Gohan whispered, but was immediately cut off by the feeling of Videl's soft lips being pressed up against his. For a brief, few moments, Gohan was unable to do anything but sit there, shock playing out on his face. Eventually, desire took over and his fingers wound themselves even more into Videl's hair as his other hand slid to the small of her back, pressing her even closer to him as they continued to kiss.   
  
Videl was slightly taken aback by the passion and intensity that Gohan's kisses held, but she easily succumbed to both, letting the feelings wash over her as she kissed him back, her passion rivaling his own in its intensity. The two continued to battle with their lips, their tongues eventually entering the battlefield as well. Each kiss was leaving the two teenagers breathless, yet wanting more, over a year's worth of passion being released bit by bit every time their lips met in a heated embrace.   
  
Gohan couldn't keep his hands still as they kissed. The hand entangled in her hair left the silky tresses to wander down her back, his fingertips dancing lightly over her back through the fabric of her shirt, to meet up with her hand at the small of her back. Simultaneously, Gohan's hands slowly reached under her shirt, caressing and kneading the flesh that his hands found there. Videl broke off their kiss with a gasp as she tilted her head back, letting the sensations wash over her. Gohan took the opportunity to run the tip of his tongue up her smooth, graceful neck, causing Videl to moan lightly in response.   
  
With a small growl, Videl moved her body so that she was straddling Gohan's legs, her hands pressed up against his chest briefly before traveling down to the hem of his shirt. Her fingers wrapping around it, she pulled the shirt up and over Gohan's head, causing him to pull away from her neck and look down at her. He watched her face as she took in his upper body, her fingers running lightly over his chest, causing Gohan to growl low in his throat from the feeling of her fingers on his skin. Videl could feel the vibrations from the growl as her fingers touched his skin. Gohan stared at her amazed face as she inspected him, wondering how one person could get to be so beautiful.  
  
"Perfect," she whispered, "You're absolutely perfect." With those words spoken, she leaned in and kissed him again, her kisses even more passionate and frenzied than before, her hand still wandering all over his upper body. Deciding that if she got to explore his upper body, it would only be fair if Gohan got to explore hers.   
  
Underneath her shirt, Gohan's hands wandered up, his fingers lightly dancing over her spine before he brought his hands in, resting them below her breasts, caressing the undersides of the soft mounds of flesh. Videl moaned into his mouth as he touched her and she soon pulled her mouth away, a cry escaping her lips as Gohan cupped her breasts in his hands, his thumbs running over the nipples, his actions being guided by pure instinct alone. Her cries of pleasure reached Gohan's ears, causing him to become more aroused than he was not moments earlier.   
  
He leaned over to press more kisses against her throat, growling as she pressed the warm junction of her thighs against his arousal. He could feel her heat distinctly through her clothes and it only made him want her more. Videl's hands wandered down Gohan's back, moving in the opposite direction that Gohan's hands had over her back, her fingers caressing his spine as they went down. She too leaned in, taking in his right earlobe between his teeth, sucking on it gently as her hands moved down his back.   
  
She reached the base of his spine and her fingers lightly danced over a spot on the small of his back that was covered in soft fur. Just the lightest of touches caused Gohan to jump and, mentally, some part of him cursed his luck that she had found his tail spot, the most sensitive spot on his body. Videl seemed to notice how sensitive the strange spot was and caressed it, running her fingers over the spot.   
  
Her fingers on his tail spot caused something snap inside of Gohan. He removed his hands from her breasts and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her against him as his teeth sunk into the flesh below the crook of her neck, above her right shoulder. A loud, deep growl escaped from his throat as he bit her flesh hard enough to break the skin, his tongue gently running over the teeth marks, the metallic taste of her blood on his tongue as he soothed the wound.   
  
Videl cried out the moment his teeth sank into her flesh and, for some reason unknown to her, she did the same back, her teeth also breaking his skin as she sank them into him. She could taste his blood on her tongue, its tangy sweetness confusing her slightly, as she too soothed the wound. Suddenly, the two of them felt strange sensations washing over them. The two cried out as the strange feelings coursed through their body and, before they knew what was happening, they both passed out, their worlds turning to blackness as they collapsed onto the bed.  
  
***  
Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was seeing Videl's life, all of it, as if he had experienced it himself. And he saw it all. Her childhood, her mother's death, the training she threw herself into as a result, her winning the Junior Division of the Tenkaichi Budoukai when she was 11, celebrating the defeat of Cell by her father, or so she thought, her life in the public eye because of her father's fame, her meeting him. And he felt it all too. He could feel the happiness of her childhood, followed by the grief and anger over her mother's death.   
  
What shocked him the most was the love he was feeling from memories having to do with him. She's in love with me? Gohan thought in awe as he watched Videl's memories pour into his mind. He felt her confusion about him too, her wonderment at what secrets he was keeping from her. He also felt the sadness that she didn't know when all she wanted to do was understand him better. He saw and felt everything, the whole experience an overwhelming one.   
  
Slowly, Gohan opened his eyes to see sunlight streaming through the windows of the guest room he was in. He found himself lying on his side, facing Videl, who was curled up against him, the look on her face pained and confused. He heard her gasp in her sleep and he pulled his sleeping angel closer to him, gulping as he realized what was going on.   
  
We bonded last night, didn't we? Gohan asked himself. He sighed, knowing that there was no way for Videl not to know about him now. She's receiving my memories; all of them. Even the ones I've tried so hard to ignore. When she wakes up, I have a lot of explaining to do. I just hope she can handle the explanation that goes with the memories. I might as well just wait for her to wake up. 


	26. Love's Trials Chapter 26

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
--------Love's Trials--------  
Videl was seeing it all. Even though she didn't know she was seeing it all, she was seeing it anyway. Videl just thought it was one hell of a story.   
  
This has to be some weird dream, Videl told herself, the part that was trying to think rationally about everything she was seeing. It was like she was seeing everything from Gohan's eyes. She saw Chi-Chi and a man she could only presume was Goku from a child's point of view, feeling the love and adoration he felt for both of them. It was obvious that if it were real, the beginning of the dream was when Gohan was a young child, no more than 4 years old.   
  
Suddenly, she sees Krillin, Bulma, and an old man she had never met, but knew his name was Master Roshi. She feels Gohan's shyness at the meeting; he has never known anyone else but his mother and father. Bulma kneels down next to Gohan and proceeds to ask him questions.  
  
"Are you going to be a brave fighter like your dad?" Bulma asks.   
  
"Chi-Chi doesn't let him train," Goku says. Bulma looks almost disappointed.  
  
"No martial arts, huh? What do you want to be when you grow up, Gohan?"  
  
"An orthopedist," Gohan answers innocently. Suddenly, Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi become alert and, before Gohan knows what's happening, a man with long black hair wearing a strange outfit comes flying out of the air, landing in front of them, and looks at Goku.  
  
"You've grown up. I recognize you, little Kakarot," the man says.  
  
"Kakarot?" Goku says, confused.  
  
"That's right, that's you're name," the man answers. Videl could feel the evilness radiating from the man and she felt the fear that Gohan was feeling when he saw the man. The man suddenly notices the others standing around him.  
  
"Kakarot! What have you been doing here all these years? You're mission was to terminate all life forms on this planet. So, why haven't you carried it out?" he yells at Goku. Eventually, Master Roshi speaks up, telling Goku about how his grandfather Son Gohan found him in a space pod in the middle of the woods and his uncontrollable behavior until he hit his head and became a kind-hearted boy.  
  
"I'm from outer space?" Goku asks, not believing what he was told. Videl felt confusion at Goku's words.  
  
"Yes," Master Roshi answers simply. The evil man verifies Master Roshi's story.  
  
"You were born of Vegetasei. You are space fighter, as Saiya-jin warrior, just like me. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Raditz, your big brother," Raditz said. Videl could feel Gohan's shock at discovering that he had an uncle, other family besides his grandfather and his parents. Raditz then discovers that Goku has no tail and questions him on where it went.  
  
"It was removed for good a long time ago," Goku answers confidently. Raditz berates Goku for losing his tail, telling him that he's lost his power to transform at the full moon. Raditz then spots Gohan and sees his tail waving behind him. He decides to take Gohan instead, but Goku won't let him and rushes to defend his son.   
  
Raditz easily punches Goku aside and while Gohan runs for his father, Raditz snatches him up instead, giving Goku specific instructions that if he wants to see his son again, that he has to eliminate 100 earthlings. Raditz flies away, with a crying Gohan in his arms, and later lands by a crater holding a round pod at the bottom.  
  
"I don't know why you're so mean. I didn't do anything, you know," Gohan says, his voice small and scared.  
  
"Quiet you fool. Be strong. You are one of the brave Saiya-jins too, you know," Raditz answers. When Gohan doesn't stop crying, Raditz locks him in the round pod. Suddenly, Videl could hear voices coming from outside, recognizing two of the voices as Raditz and Goku, but not recognizing the third one. She could hear the sounds of a fight going on outside. She could hear Goku getting hurt really badly by Raditz and she could feel Gohan's anger at the situation.   
  
Suddenly, the space pod that Gohan is in explodes and he charges after Raditz, plowing into him and cracking his armor. Raditz then hits Gohan in response, knocking him out. Gohan later wakes up to find himself in the middle of nowhere with a tall guy with green skin and pointy ears. Before Gohan knows what's happening, he gets thrown at a mountain, which gets destroyed with his power.   
  
This creature, Piccolo, tells Gohan that he's going to train him to use the special power that's lying dormant inside of him so he can help everybody fight the evil Saiya-jins that will be arriving on Earth in a year while Goku, who had been killed in the fight against Raditz, trains in the other world to help them as well. Gohan reluctantly agrees, seeing no other way out of it.  
  
"I'm ready Mr. Piccolo. What do I do first for the training?" Gohan asks.  
  
"You just live," Piccolo says, "You don't have to do anything now except live."  
  
"Huh? Just live?" Gohan asks, confused.  
  
"That's right. Survive out here a little while. If you can do that, then I'll teach you how to fight."  
  
"Huh? Oh no! I can't stay out here alone by myself!" Gohan exclaims.  
  
"Quiet!" Piccolo roars, "Don't be weak. There's a great power sleeping inside of you. Use it, rely on it. Face your fears." Piccolo eventually leaves, despite Gohan's pleading, leaving the young boy alone in the middle of nowhere. Videl felt shock, disappointment, confusion, and loneliness at being abandoned. Videl saw the countless days Gohan spent out in the wilderness alone, watching through Gohan's eyes as he learned to survive by himself. She watches as Gohan finds a way to get home, eventually reaching his destination before realizing something.  
  
"Wait a minute, I can't go home now. The whole world is counting on me to defend against the Saiya-jins. Well, don't worry mom, I'll be home soon." Gohan goes back to the wilderness and trains with Piccolo, becoming stronger every day while awaiting the arrival of the Saiya-jins. Finally, the day comes when the Saiya-jins are supposed to arrive. Gohan and Piccolo can sense their approach and, before the Saiya-jins can get there, Krillin arrives. They figure out that Goku is late and that they'll have to hold out against the Saiya-jins until Goku arrives.   
  
Suddenly, the Saiya-jins arrive and Videl, watching the whole scene, is surprised to see Vegeta as one of the two Saiya-jins. The other one, who she learned was named Nappa, was much bigger than Vegeta, practically twice his size, yet he seems to take orders from Vegeta. After several moments, Nappa makes an astute observation.  
  
"That green one's from Namek, isn't he?" Nappa says, pointing at Piccolo.   
  
"Yep," Vegeta confirms, "he's from Namek alright. No wonder Raditz had such a hard time with him and Kakarot."   
  
"I'm an alien," Piccolo says, obviously shocked.  
  
"Piccolo, wow," Krillin says, "I didn't know you were from outer space. It makes sense." Gohan looks over at Piccolo, awe in his eyes.  
  
"Wow, is that true, Piccolo?" Gohan asks. Vegeta smirks.  
  
"You didn't know?" he says, "Well, what a surprise. Surely you must have suspected something before now. The green skin and point ears are a dead give away, don't you think?" Nappa destroys the newscasters that are trying to record the aliens, shocking everyone there except for Vegeta. The battle then begins and Nappa creates the Saibamen, little green warriors with a lot of strength, to fight against the three Z-senshi.   
  
Eventually, Tien, Chaotzu, and Yamcha arrive on the scene, obviously having been alerted to the arrival of the enemy. Tien goes first, fighting against one of the Saibamen and winning. Vegeta blows up the first Saibaman for its weakness as Yamcha goes next. But, before Yamcha can win the battle, the Saibaman latches onto Yamcha, blowing himself and Yamcha up in the process, killing them both. Videl could feel Gohan's shock and horror as he watches one of his teammate die.  
  
"Well, I guess it's a draw," Vegeta says.  
  
"Kamikaze," Piccolo says quietly, "No way to defend." Krillin then goes up against the rest of them, letting out a ki blast that destroys three out of the four that are left. The last one attacks Gohan, but Piccolo stops and destroys it. Krillin's attack also went after Nappa and Vegeta, but both are unharmed, leaving everyone shocked. Nappa then steps up to fight against the remaining Z-senshi, the battle officially beginning.   
  
Nappa powers himself up and then starts attacking, going after Tien first. He cuts off Tien's hand and then starts beating him badly. Everyone is trying to think of a way to stop Nappa and Chaotzu, having thought of a way, attaches himself to Nappa's back, powers up, and explodes. Chaotzu dies, but Nappa is unharmed by Chaotzu's sacrifice. Gohan flinches at the sight and looks away. Tien, enraged that Chaotzu's sacrifice did nothing against Nappa, gets ready to attack again.  
  
"You see Gohan?" Piccolo says after Chaotzu dies, "Size is not enough. You must have heart and cunning." Tien attacks Nappa, his anger powering him on, but Tien's attacks don't work. While Tien is fighting, Piccolo comes up with a plan to get Nappa by getting him at an unguarded moment while he's fighting against Tien. Piccolo and Krillin carry out their parts of the plan, but Gohan can't draw up the courage to fire at Nappa.   
  
The plan fails because of Gohan, forcing Piccolo and Krillin to fight against Nappa themselves. Gohan tries to apologize, but Piccolo is just disappointed, leaving Gohan feeling very guilty. Tien, who had been knocked to the ground, gets up and uses the rest of his energy to attack Nappa with. Still, Nappa is unharmed and Tien, who has no more energy left, dies. Vegeta then decides to wait for Goku, or Kakarot, to arrive and postpones the rest of the battle. While they wait, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin have a small conference.  
  
"You can't really blame him, Piccolo. This is the first time that Gohan's ever been in an actual battle. It's scary enough as it is," Krillin says, standing up for Gohan. Piccolo just looks annoyed.  
  
"Well, I'm more angry at myself for counting on him. What a waste of time. You should just go home, Gohan." Eventually, the waiting period is over and Vegeta calls the battle back on. Piccolo devises another one-shot plan to get Nappa while Nappa is preparing to come after them. Gohan doesn't think he can do it and the others reassure him.  
  
"Gohan, shake it off. What you did before was only natural. But you're ready now, we can see that. I have full confidence in you," Piccolo says.  
  
"Me too, Gohan," Krillin chimes in. The three carry out the plan, Piccolo going for his tail. Nappa is unaffected and it seems that the weakness of the Saiya-jin's tail is not present in Vegeta and Nappa as it was in Raditz and Goku. Nappa knocks Piccolo aside and begins going after Gohan, who seems to be holding his own, but Krillin butts into the fight. The fight continues and Nappa's about to attack again when the Z-senshi sense Goku heading for them. Vegeta verifies his approach by using his scouter and then tells Nappa to finish off the other three.   
  
Nappa goes after Gohan first and the two fight for a bit, but Nappa then fires a fatal ki blast at Gohan. But, before it can hit Gohan, Piccolo blocks the attack, stepping in between Gohan and the attack to protect him. The attack delivers a devastating blow to Piccolo, knocking him to the ground. Videl could feel Gohan's pain at watching Piccolo die and she couldn't help but feel a great respect for the Namek.  
  
"Gohan, you're the only real friend that I've ever had. I want to thank you," Piccolo says as he dies.  
  
"But Piccolo…" Gohan starts to say, not knowing really what to say.  
  
"I remember the first day I brought you here. You've changed so much since then. The harder things got, the more determined you became. I'm proud of you. Hey, sorry I was so rough on you. I knew you could take it. Get them, Gohan," Piccolo says before his body fades and he dies. Nappa begins fighting against Gohan and, before Nappa can crush Gohan's head, Goku finally shows up and saves his son. Goku gives Krillin and Gohan each half of a Senzu bean and then starts to fight against Nappa, easily beating the other Saiya-jin. Nappa loses against Goku and goes to Vegeta for help. But Vegeta, who's disgusted with Nappa's weakness, kills him instead of helping him. Goku then tells Krillin and Gohan to get out of there and head to Master Roshi's, but Gohan doesn't want to leave.  
  
"But, I can't go," Gohan says, trying to convince them to let him stay with Goku.  
  
"Don't you get it?" Krillin says, "I don't want to leave either. But these guys are in a different league all together. Vegeta could even use us against your dad if he got a hold of one of us and threatened to hurt us." Gohan, having never looked at it from that point of view before, looks towards Goku to verify it.  
  
"Daddy, is that true?" he asks.  
  
"Yes Gohan," Goku says, "Krillin's right; I'd be much better off if I faced him alone." Gohan concedes and decides to leave.  
  
"Goodbye, daddy," Gohan says, holding onto his dad's hand.  
  
"Goodbye Gohan," Goku said, looking down at his son affectionately, "I'm very proud of you." Krillin and Gohan leave the battle scene and, as they fly to Master Roshi's, they can feel the beginning of the fight between Vegeta and Goku. After sensing it for a couple of minutes, they figure out that Vegeta has used the light of a fake full moon to fight Goku with. So, Krillin and Gohan turn around, prepared to help Goku.   
  
They get to the battle scene to see that Vegeta has turned himself into a huge wereape and is currently beating Goku badly. They try to get close enough to cut off Vegeta's tail so he'll turn back to normal, but Vegeta won't allow it. Yajirobe eventually cuts off Vegeta's tail, causing Vegeta to turn back to normal. The fight begins between Gohan and Vegeta. Krillin tries to interfere, but gets tossed aside by Vegeta, who's intent on fighting Gohan. Gohan starts losing and gets thrown next to Goku, who's extremely injured. Goku pleads with Gohan to continue fighting, but Gohan can't.  
  
"I can't move. I don't think I can do it, dad," Gohan says. Videl mentally winced in pain as she felt what has happened to Gohan.  
  
"You have to," Goku says, "There's no other way. Gohan, this is it. Try to remember what Piccolo did for you. I know you can do it, Gohan." Vegeta then knees Goku hard in the stomach, enraging Gohan, who gets up and challenges Vegeta. They two fight and eventually, Gohan gets knocked out. Gohan wakes up a little later, his tail having somehow grown back, and he sees the fake full moon.   
  
Suddenly, Videl's vision went black and it reappears seconds later, looking through Gohan's eyes as Chi-Chi cradles him where he learns that Vegeta fled the planet. Gohan then learns that the Saiya-jins came to Earth in search of the Dragonballs and they decide to go to Namek to use the Namekian Dragonballs to wish those who died back to life, seeing how as Piccolo died and they can't use the Earth's Dragonballs.   
  
After getting Goku into the hospital, they set about finding a ship to go to Namek and, with the help of Mr. Popo, Kami's assistant, find the ship that Kami used to get to Earth. They eventually decide that Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma will be going to Namek to find the Dragonballs there. The three leave Earth with the knowledge that it will take about a month to get there.   
  
They eventually get to Namek after a few mishaps with aliens and space refugees, and discover that Vegeta has arrived on Namek as well, obviously totally healed from his battle against Gohan and Goku. Once they get to Namek, they find themselves facing two creatures dressed in Saiya-jin armor. Krillin and Gohan defeat the two, but not before they destroy the spaceship the three took to get to Namek. After they fight, Krillin and Gohan sense a huge power level flying above them and they look up to see a creature flying through the air, flanked by henchmen.   
  
Although they don't know this at the time, the leader of the group is Frieza, an evil space tyrant. Gohan and Krillin decide to follow Frieza, leaving Bulma by a cave so she can hide. They follow Frieza to a Namekian village and watch as Frieza talks to the elder of the village. They discover that Frieza is after the Dragonballs too and that he's wiling to do anything to get them.  
  
"Why do you want the Dragonballs anyway?" the elder says.  
  
"Oh, just a tiny little wish," Frieza says flippantly, "Not a big request. Just the power of eternal life!" When the elder refuses to give up the Dragonball, Frieza grows impatient.   
  
"You people are just so stubborn here on Nameksei. Even under the threat of pain you won't relinquish your precious Dragonball, huh? Well, we'll see how stubborn you are when your children are at stake!" Frieza says, threatening to harm the Namekian children.   
  
Eventually, three warrior Nameks arrive to help the situation and fight against Frieza's men. Frieza's men attack, but are quickly overwhelmed by the power of only three Nameks. Dodoria, the big alien with light pink skin, steps up fight against the Namek and he beats them all. The elder then surrenders and goes to get the Dragonball and Frieza then demand to know where the last two are for he now has five of the seven. The elder doesn't tall and Dodoria goes after the elder and the small child, whose name is Dende. Dende tries to run away, but Dodoria goes after him.   
  
Gohan gets angry at the sight of Dodoria going after Dende and attacks Dodoria, none of the Frieza's henchmen noticing because their scouters have all been destroyed. Gohan and Krillin escape, taking Dende with them. Dodoria tries to catch them, but loses sight of them and can't find them because he doesn't have a scouter. Dodoria spots them and fires a blast at them. Thinking that he's destroyed them, Dodoria goes back to Frieza without double-checking. Krillin, Gohan, and Dende are all unharmed and Dende thanks them for saving him.   
  
They take Dende back to Bulma, spotting Vegeta along the way. Once they get back to where Bulma is, they realize that she's brought out a capsule house. She tells them that Goku is better and is on his way over to Namek to help them out as she leads them into the house. They later sense that the Nameks are being attacked and realize that Vegeta is the one who's doing the attacking. Dende mentions the eldest Namek, Guru, and that he can help them find the Dragonballs. Krillin and Dende leave to go talk to Guru while Bulma and Gohan stay back at the cave.   
  
While they're sitting in the capsule house, Gohan can sense Vegeta and another power fighting. Eventually, Bulma and Gohan discover the location of another Dragonball. Gohan heads out to get it and he finds it at the village that Vegeta destroyed. He heads back and runs into Vegeta, trying to hide from him, but failing as Vegeta threatens to blast him, having sensed him earlier. Gohan manages to hide the fact that he has the Dragonball and Vegeta suspects nothing.  
  
"So, kid, are there more earthlings around here that I should know about?" Vegeta asks.  
  
"What's it to you?" Gohan says defensively, "And even if I knew, why would I tell you, you big bully?" Vegeta smirks and gets in closer to Gohan.  
  
"So, you and I are a lot a like, kid," Vegeta says, "We're the last of the Saiya-jins. That means we got to look out for one another, understand? You see, kid, it's almost as if we were brothers." Videl felt pain as Vegeta knees Gohan in the stomach before he leaves, not knowing that Gohan had a Dragonball in his possession. Gohan too takes off, happy with the knowledge that Vegeta didn't know he had a Dragonball.   
  
He heads back to Bulma and finds that Krillin has returned as well. Krillin takes Gohan to see Guru to unlock his hidden power, leaving Bulma with the Dragonball. On their way there, they sense Vegeta's presence, so Krillin stays behind to distract Vegeta long enough for Gohan to get his power unlocked. Gohan talks to Guru and the Namek places a hand on Gohan's head.  
  
"I can feel that you have truly amazing hidden powers. The strongest I have ever felt," Guru says before he unlocks Gohan's power and Gohan goes outside to see that Krillin, Vegeta, and another Namek named Nail are all standing outside. Vegeta demands that Gohan give over the Dragonball, but Gohan won't do it. Dende comes outside and announces that Guru has felt a great power heading for Namek.   
  
Everyone senses it and Vegeta realizes that is a group of warriors called the Ginyu Force and he demands that Gohan hand over the Dragonball, claming that it's the only way for them to beat the Ginyu force. Gohan and Krillin don't want to give it up because they were hoping to find the Dragonballs to wish their friends back to life, but Nail tells them that the Dragonballs can grant three wishes. Krillin and Gohan also learn that Vegeta has the other 6 Dragonballs.   
  
Krillin, Vegeta, and Gohan fly off in the direction of where Vegeta has hidden the Dragonballs, stopping along the way to collect the last Dragonball from Bulma. They get to where Vegeta has hidden the Dragonballs. Krillin doesn't want to give Vegeta the Dragonball and Vegeta doesn't have time to convince him to give it up before the Ginyu Force arrives, ready to collect the Dragonballs and Vegeta. They try to stop the Ginyu force from getting the Dragonballs, but to no avail.   
  
The Ginyu Force confiscates all of the Dragonballs and Captain Ginyu flies off with them, leaving the other four members of the Ginyu Force to fight against Krillin, Vegeta, and Gohan. Videl could feel Gohan's hopeless at the situation. Not only had they lost the Dragonballs, but they also have to face off against four people who are as strong as Vegeta at least. They have no choice but to fight against them. Suddenly, the Ginyu Force does Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who's going to fight.  
  
"We're being captured by a bunch of goofballs," Gohan whispers, not believing the antics of the Ginyu Force. The short green one, Guldo, gets to fight against Krillin and Gohan and the most human looking one, Recoome, gets to fight against Vegeta. Krillin and Gohan start fighting against Guldo and they power up, gaining the upper hand in the battle. They are too strong for Guldo, but Guldo uses his time freezing techniques to prevent from getting hurt by Krillin and Gohan's attacks. Eventually, Guldo uses an attack that immobilizes Krillin and Gohan in the air, making them unable to move. He beats them up while they're unable to move and then tries to kill them by running a tree through them.  
  
"I must break free. I can't disappoint Piccolo," Gohan forces out, trying to break loose from Guldo's hold on them. Before Guldo can kill Gohan and Krillin, Vegeta kills Guldo by hitting him with a ki blast. Vegeta and Recoome start fighting and Krillin and Gohan discover that Recoome is stronger than Vegeta. They continue to fight and it is clear that Recoome is going to win against Vegeta, if not kill him. Recoome fires a ki blast at a weakened Vegeta and Gohan pushes Vegeta out of the way before the blast can hit Vegeta while Krillin pushes Recoome to the ground.   
  
Vegeta gets mad at Gohan for helping him while Recoome kicks Krillin in the face hard, sending him to the ground. Gohan goes to check up on Krillin and discovers that he's in bad shape. Videl could feel Gohan's worry for a man who was becoming one of Gohan's best friends.  
  
"This doesn't look good, Gohan. I'm in bad shape. I don't think I can fight anymore. That freak is just too powerful for me. It looks like we're done for, Gohan. Even with Guru's new power, we're no match against them," Krillin says weakly.  
  
"You've got to hang on. Don't give up. Hang on Krillin!" Gohan pleads, but Krillin ignores him.  
  
"You know Gohan, this might before the best," Krillin continues, "Even if we could beat them, the Dragonballs are…are long gone. So, please, just go and save yourself." Gohan ignores Krillin's words and challenges Recoome. They fight, Gohan way outmatched in every way. Gohan continues to go head to head with Recoome and every time Gohan hits the ground, he has a harder time getting back up.  
  
"I'm not afraid," Gohan says. Recoome smiles maliciously.  
  
"That makes two of us," Recoome says.  
  
"I was trained by the great Piccolo," Gohan says, out of breath, "I am the son of Goku. I will not give up. I am not afraid!" Recoome hits Gohan harder than ever, sending him to the ground. Videl could feel the sharp pain as Gohan's neck broke, leaving him on the verge of death.   
  
Suddenly, Videl could feel Goku show up on the scene, heading over to Gohan first. Goku gives Gohan a Senzu bean, making sure he's ok, before heading over to Krillin to give him one as well. Krillin warns Goku about Recoome after Goku reads Krillin's mind to find out what had happened on Namek. Goku ignores Krillin's warning and goes up against Recoome, easily defeating him. Jeice and Burter then attack and Goku defeats them as well, leaving Krillin and Gohan awed at Goku's new abilities.  
  
  
"They can't even touch him, Gohan. He's too fast for them. Your dad's reached some new level. What a trip! They attacked him and he dodged so fast that you couldn't tell he moved," Krillin said, respect resonating throughout his voice.  
  
"Wow, my god. That means my dad is one of the strongest fighters in space!" Gohan exclaims as he watches his father beat Burter and Jeice. Goku knocks Burter out and Jeice escapes, going back to Frieza's ship. Vegeta, who also had been healed by a Senzu bean, kills both Recoome and Burter, who are both knocked out. Goku is mad and disappointed with Vegeta.  
  
"What's your deal?" Goku asks, "You know how to receive mercy, but you can't give it. Too bad. I was hoping you might have changed."  
  
"They don't deserve any favors. They're the worst kind of scum, Kakarot. They would have finished your son and your friend too. If you had arrived 10 minutes later, they'd be gone now. You're too soft to be a Saiya-jin. The man you let go could cause your downfall," Vegeta explains.  
  
"No way! Not him!" Goku says disbelievingly.  
  
"Kakarot, he doesn't have to be stronger than you to beat you. He could take your kid hostage and make you walk right into their hands like a lamb. These people are ruthless savages, Kakarot. They're warriors and they will do whatever it takes to win the game. And here you are, Mr. Nice Guy; they're going to chew you up and spit you out with that attitude." Goku grew defiant at Vegeta's words.  
  
"We'll see," Goku challenges, "I don't think having a little compassion is a disadvantage."  
  
"You poor fool. A fight with Frieza is a fight to the end, and it'll be your end. You're nothing compared to Frieza, Kakarot," Vegeta says. Jeice returns with Ginyu and Goku tells all of them to go find the Dragonballs, which have been left behind at Frieza's ship. They leave, get the Dragonball Radar from Bulma, and head over to Frieza's ship, digging up the Dragonballs that were buried underground. They watch over them, eventually seeing Goku heading for them, but the weird thing is that he's with Jeice.   
  
They eventually learn that Ginyu switched bodies with Goku and that Goku is inside Captain Ginyu's body. Goku, in Ginyu's body, arrives on the scene and tells Krillin and Gohan to fight against his body, that it should be no problem for them because Ginyu doesn't know how to access Goku's power. Gohan is a little hesitant about fighting his father's body, but eventually gets over it. Krillin and Gohan start to win, but Ginyu starts to discover how to use the power of Goku's body and starts to win over Krillin and Gohan. Goku joins the fight in Ginyu's weakened body.   
  
After much fighting against the Ginyu Force, Jeice is dead, thanks to Vegeta, Goku is back in his body, though he's severely weakened, and Captain Ginyu is in the body of a frog. Vegeta takes them inside the ship and puts Goku into an isolation chamber passing many dead bodies along the way, people that Vegeta killed. While Goku is in the isolation chamber healing, Krillin and Gohan receive Saiya-jin armor from Vegeta. Krillin decides to make one last trip to Guru to find out the password to summon the Dragon, Vegeta takes a nap, and Gohan goes outside to guard the Dragonballs.   
  
A short time later, Krillin shows up with Dende, who knows the password, and the three move the Dragonballs so Vegeta can't get to them if he wakes up. Dende summons the Eternal Dragon, Porunga and they all sense Frieza coming straight for them. Dende asks the Dragon to bring back all of their friends and Porunga tells them that only one life can be restored for each wish.   
  
Suddenly, Gohan can hear Piccolo's voice and he discovers that King Kai has opened up direct telepathic link between the two of them. Piccolo tells Gohan to wish him back to life so that the Dragonballs on Earth will come back and then to wish him to Namek so he can help with the fight. Gohan tells Dende the wishes and Dende relays them to the Dragon. Vegeta arrives and demands that Dende wish for his immortality. Dende makes the wish but before the wish can be granted, Guru dies and Porunga disappears.   
  
Vegeta's about to kill Krillin and Gohan for betraying him but Frieza shows up. Frieza finds out that the Dragonballs are useless and powers up. They start fighting against an enraged Frieza and it seems like none of them can win. The fight is concentrated between Vegeta and Frieza, during which Frieza reveals to Vegeta what he did to Vegetasei. Frieza then transforms into his second form after much taunting from Vegeta, his body turning huge, his horns growing immensely. Using his pure energy alone, Frieza causes all of them to get thrown into the air.  
  
"Now, all we have to do is decide which one of you gets to die first," Frieza says coldly. He chooses Krillin, running through him with one of his horns, going straight one of his lungs. Gohan gets extremely angry and attacks, but gets knocked aside. Krillin eventually passes out and Frieza tosses him into a lake. Gohan decides to go after Krillin but Frieza stops him, attacking Gohan instead. Gohan uses his anger at what Frieza did to Krillin to attack him, but it does no good.   
  
Eventually, Frieza knocks Gohan to the ground and succeeds in planting his foot down on Gohan's head, crushing his skull. The pain was so immense that Videl felt like her head was going to explode. Suddenly, Krillin comes back and uses an attack to push Frieza way, leading him away so Dende can heal Gohan. Gohan is healed and is stronger than ever. Krillin comes back and Piccolo shows up, joining the fight, stronger than ever.   
  
Piccolo starts fighting against Frieza and it looks like it's even. There is even a moment where it looks like Piccolo had killed Frieza. But, that was not the case. Frieza starts to get the upper hand, moving too fast for Piccolo to attack. Gohan was extremely worried about the safety of his mentor Piccolo and Videl could feel that worry acutely. Piccolo then removes his weighted clothing, resuming the fight against Frieza. It looks like Piccolo is really winning, but his advantage doesn't last for very long. Frieza suddenly transforms, leaving everyone astounded.   
  
Because of Frieza's transformation, Piccolo is severely outclassed by Frieza and starts getting beaten by Frieza. Gohan becomes enraged at what Frieza is doing to Piccolo and he charges, letting out a powerful ki blast that seems to be doing Frieza great harm. Videl could practically taste the rage it felt so real to her. Unfortunately for Gohan, Frieza deflects the blast, sending it back up at Gohan. Piccolo, knowing that Gohan didn't have anything to defend himself, diverts the blast away from Gohan by using a ki blast of his own to throw it off course.   
  
Oh now, I think that last attack used up all of my power. Now what am I going to do? Gohan asks himself, panicking. There was nothing he could do as Frieza transformed one final time, suddenly wanting to get rid of the people who ruined his plans for eternal life. Piccolo, who is hurt, is helped over to Dende by Gohan. Dende heals Piccolo, claiming that it was because he was really helping out Nail, who fused with Piccolo, thus giving him his new strength.   
  
Dende is also convinced by Krillin and Gohan to heal Vegeta, who was blasted by the stomach by Krillin at his insistence, both of them claiming that it is the only way to beat Frieza. Frieza, meanwhile, has finished his transformation. All of them face off against Frieza and the first thing Frieza does in his new form is kills Dende, leaving Gohan angrier than ever.  
  
"He saw Dende's power to heal us and that's the reason he decided to take him out first," Piccolo says, obviously affected by the death of Dende. Frieza starts fighting against everyone and none of them have a chance at beating him because he's just too fast for them to hit. Frieza aims a killing blow at Gohan, but Vegeta, who's now stronger after being healed by Dende, pushes Gohan out of the way, sending the two of them to the ground.   
  
Vegeta stands up, claming that he's a Super Saiya-jin, and Frieza only laughs at him. The two of them start fighting, everyone amazed at Vegeta's new power, but Frieza is still too fast for Vegeta to hit. Frieza gains the upper hand, really beating down on Vegeta, delivering mortal blow after mortal blow. He picks up Vegeta with his tail, holding him out in front of him, and starts punching Vegeta in the back. Everyone is powerless to stop what's happening, so they can only watch. Gohan steps up to help, but Piccolo holds him back.   
  
Frieza finally tires of beating up a helpless Vegeta, so he throws him aside, forcing Vegeta to hit the hillside next to them, his life almost extinguished. Frieza is about to kill Vegeta when Goku shows up, the strongest he's ever been. Vegeta then claims that Goku is a true Super Saiya-jin and Frieza uses one of his precise ki blasts to shoot him through the chest, practically killing him. Before he dies, Vegeta tells Goku a few things.  
  
"Kakarot, listen. Don't be so soft. There's no stinking honor in any of this. It's just a game, play to win. There are no rules. You're going to have to get over your soft-heartedness. Do it, forget about your feelings. You have to. They'll get you killed. They'll get you killed, Kakarot," Vegeta says, his voice strained.  
  
"I can't," Goku says, "I can't change who I am. Not on the battlefield. My feelings are my guide. Besides, everyone deserves a chance to change their ways, just like you had." If Vegeta could have, he would have laughed in Goku's face.  
  
"Fool," Vegeta says, "You don't know what you're dealing with." Vegeta then proceeds to tell everyone about what Frieza did to Vegetasei and Goku pleads for him to stop.  
  
"No, there's more," Vegeta says, "He killed our home planet. It was him." Frieza only scoffs.  
  
"He's just a corpse and he's still blabbing. I'll have to gag him to shut him up."  
  
"Your father and mine…the whole planet…he blew it up. It's true. No one survived by us. Ask him if you want. He'll tell you. He's proud of it," Vegeta continues to say.  
  
"Please, stop talking Vegeta. It's sapping all of your strength," Goku pleads, but Vegeta continues to speak.  
  
"No, listen, you have to hear this. We worked so hard for him. We did everything he asked of us and more. He took me from my father when I was just a little boy. He made me do whatever he wanted and said he would kill my father if I didn't. I did everything he asked, but he killed him anyway along with everyone else. He was scared of us. Scared that a Super Saiya-jin would be born someday and rise up to overthrow him," Vegeta says, tears starting to run down his cheeks, mixing with the blood on the ground.  
  
"A touching story," Frieza says sarcastically.  
  
"Please no more. Save your strength," Goku pleads for the last time.  
  
"Kakarot, please…destroy…Frieza. He made me what I am. Don't…let him…do it…to anyone else. Whatever it takes…stop him…please," Vegeta says, the last words out of his mouth before he dies. Videl couldn't believe what she was hearing about Vegeta.   
  
That explains so much of what he's like, Videl thought, helpless as she watched the scene in front of her. Goku respectfully buries Vegeta's body, giving him a eulogy that Gohan's sensitive ears managed to pick up.  
  
"Goodbye, Vegeta. You're not as cold-hearted as you believe yourself to be. A heart of stone can't shed tears like you did. You must have been holding them back your entire life. I'm the only one left. I think I understand you now. You weren't grieving over your own death or because our home planet was destroyed. You were grieving because he turned you into what he wanted you to be. You never had a chance to be anything else.   
  
"Well, I still respect you. I know you make a lot of mistakes but now I see that it wasn't all your fault. You had the fiery will of a Saiya-jin. Please share that with me now because I need it. Thank you for saving my son's life and buying me enough time to recuperate. I'll to my best to carry out your wish." Goku finished his eulogy and turned to Frieza, fire in his eyes.  
  
"It's true; Vegeta's right. You have no honor. For him and for everyone else you destroyed, I am going to finish you." Goku challenges Frieza and the two of them begin fighting, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin having moved away from the battlefield so they wouldn't get in the way. The fight seems even, the planet getting torn up in the process.   
  
Everyone is amazed at how well Goku is holding up against Frieza and Piccolo reveals that both Frieza and Goku were only playing, that they weren't even showing their real strength.  
  
"They're monsters. One good; one evil," Piccolo says as the group of three watches the battle as best they can. Goku and Frieza power up, causing the planet to shake and parts of it to unearth.  
  
"Look, just look at them," Piccolo says, "It's hard to believe, but the outcome of this fight will influence the future of the entire universe." Frieza and Goku begin fighting, Frieza underestimating Goku's strength. The three are briefly distracted by the appearance of Bulma and Captain Ginyu, who somehow managed to switch bodies. They get switched back and the fight continues, seemingly more intense than ever.   
  
It then seems like Frieza has gained the upper hand. Gohan starts getting angry because of what Frieza is doing to his father and he wants to go and help, but Piccolo holds him back, telling Gohan that Goku still hasn't lost yet. Goku begins gathering the energy for a Spirit Bomb and Gohan is amazed at the sheer size of the energy that Goku has gathered. Frieza gets impatient, not able to feel the energy of the Spirit Bomb, and begins to attack Goku while he's gathering energy. Gohan and Krillin give their energy to Piccolo so he can help Goku.   
  
Piccolo uses his remaining energy plus the energy he received from Gohan and Krillin to hit Frieza with, giving Goku a chance to finish gathering up the energy. Frieza spots Piccolo after Piccolo hits him and the two face off, Frieza having no problem beating Piccolo because of how low Piccolo's energy is. Gohan wants to go and help, but Krillin stops him before he can do anything about it. They then see that Frieza is about to kill Piccolo and use their remaining energy to hit Frieza with, distracting him yet again. Gohan and Krillin are left with no energy left and Frieza, who is pissed off at everyone that keeps interfering, powers up another attack.   
  
But, it's too late for Frieza because Goku's Spirit Bomb is finished and is hurling towards Frieza. Frieza can't do anything to block it and gets sucked into the attack. Krillin and Gohan worry when they can't see Piccolo and Goku anywhere and they're afraid that they didn't survive. It turns out that the two did survive and they're about to leave to go home when Frieza shows up, still alive and more pissed than ever, leaving the group of four shocked that Frieza could have survived.  
  
"That's impossible. You made a direct hit with your spirit bomb and no one could survive that!" Krillin exclaims. Frieza wordlessly fires a killing blast at Goku, but Piccolo takes it, the blast hitting him in the heart. He's still alive but barely. Gohan is really distressed and Goku begins to get really angry. Goku tells Krillin and Gohan to leave and take Piccolo and Bulma to the spaceship so they can leave Namek. Gohan and Krillin start to protest, but their protest is cut short as Frieza uses his mind to pick up Krillin, forcing him to explode in mid-air, causing Goku to get extremely angry. Frieza offers a small, sadistic smile.  
  
"Pop goes the weasel," Frieza says, his voice chillingly quiet. Goku is enraged.  
  
"I won't let you get away with this!" Goku exclaims, the sky darkening and filling with lightning as Goku gets angrier and angrier. He starts glowing and his ki causes the ground to uproot. His hair starts to flash gold and his eyes start to turn turquoise until, finally, with a loud scream, he stays like that, his power high and unimaginable. Goku tells Gohan to get out of there and for him to take Piccolo with him. Gohan protests, saying that if they leave, he won't have anyway to get home.   
  
Goku yells at him, telling him to leave, and Gohan obeys, amazed at his father's transformation. Gohan leaves with Piccolo, takes him back to the ship, and has a brief conversation with Dr. Briefs, his mother, and Master Roshi on earth before he goes to find Bulma. He finds Bulma and brings her back to the ship. Bulma is complaining about having to ride in the same ship as Piccolo, but he complaining gets cut off short as the ground shakes and the ship starts to sink into the ground. Gohan and Bulma then learn that the planet Namek is going to explode in 3 minutes.  
  
"It's over," Gohan says.  
  
"What?" Bulma asks, confused, "What do you mean it's over?"  
  
"My dad's ki; I can't sense it. Gone," Gohan explains simply.  
  
"What does that mean?" Bulma says, panic in her voice.  
  
"It means that…that he's dead," Gohan says quietly, making the decision to go back, knowing that Frieza would follow him back to Earth if he went. Gohan makes it over to the battlefield in short time, noticing that Goku isn't there, and Gohan starts to fight against Frieza, who clearly has the upper hand.   
  
Only two more minutes. If I can hold out for two minutes, he'll be caught in the explosion, Gohan says to himself, willing to sacrifice his life to destroy Frieza. Frieza realizes this soon after he starts to fight against Gohan, winning in the end.   
  
Father, I'm sorry. I really tried, Gohan says to himself as he realizes that he's lost against Frieza. Suddenly, Goku rises out of the water underneath and he tells Gohan to leave. Gohan obeys, knowing that he might never see his father again, and starts flying back to the ship when suddenly, he disappears from Namek and reappears on Earth, not knowing what happened. All of the Nameks are now alive again, thanks to Kami's wish to bring all of them back to life, and they all discover that they were wished over to Earth. They then discover that Goku chose to remain on Namek to make sure that Frieza was destroyed and Gohan realizes, sadly, that he's never going to see his dad again.   
  
It turns out that Vegeta was also wished back to life and wished to Earth as well. When Vegeta proclaims himself the strongest in the Universe, Gohan becomes convinced that Goku will live and he will see his father again. Guru later dies, but not before passing on the Dragonballs to one of the elder Nameks, naming a new elder. They eventually learn through Bulma, who's communicating with Yamcha telepathically, that Goku has defeated Frieza, but he didn't make it off of the planet. Bulma makes the point that they can wish Goku back with the Namekian Dragonballs, but King Kai points out that if they wish Goku back, he'll be wished back to the spot where he died and since Namek is no longer there, they'll go to empty space and be destroyed.   
  
Later, everyone is wondering how to bring Goku and Krillin back to life and Vegeta suggests that they wish Goku and Krillin to Earth's check-in station in the Spirit Realm and then wish them back to Earth. The Nameks stay with Bulma until they can find somewhere else to live. 130 days after everyone arrives on Earth, they gather at Capsule Corp. to summon the Dragon.   
  
They wish Krillin and Yamcha back to life and they try to wish Goku back to life, but the Dragon can't grant that wish because Goku isn't dead. Videl felt Gohan's happiness at the fact that his father is still alive. Then, 130 days later, they summon Porunga again, wishing Tien and Chaotzu back to live. For the last wish, all of them Nameks wish themselves to their new planet and Gohan says goodbye to Dende.   
  
Videl watched as some time passed, in which Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo fight against a monster named Garlic Jr. Later, after Garlic Jr. comes and goes, Gohan feels Frieza's presence approaching Earth. He calls up Krillin, both of them confused because they thought that Goku killed Frieza, but it turns out that they were wrong. Gohan meets up with Krillin on their way over to investigate and they also run into Tien, Vegeta, Bulma, Chaotzu, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Puar. They see Frieza's ship fly overhead and make their way over there, keeping their power levels down so Frieza's scouters won't pick them up.   
  
While their making their way over there, they sense another huge power, way stronger than Frieza is. They eventually find out that this huge power isn't Goku, but this person is a Super Saiya-jin, though they don't know how. They would discover later that this person is Trunks from the future. They fly over there and watch as Trunks makes short work of Frieza and his father, King Cold. After Trunks kills them, he tells the Z-senshi that he's heading over to a place to meet Goku and he invites them to come along.   
  
Everyone goes along with him, all of them wondering how he knows Goku and when and where he's going to show up. Finally, his curiosity finally getting the better of him, Gohan approaches Trunks.  
  
"Excuse me, mister, but how do you know my dad?" Gohan asks.  
  
"Actually, I haven't met your dad before. I've only just heard about him," Trunks answers truthfully.  
  
"Then how do you now he's going to arrive at this spot in two hours?" Krillin asks, just as curious as Gohan is.  
  
"Well, that's, uh…sorry…I can't say," Trunks stumbles out.  
  
"Why not?" Vegeta asks harshly, "I'll tell you. Because you're up to something. Tell us now, tough guy, who are you?"  
  
"I wish I could. Sorry," Trunks apologizes again. Gohan speaks up.  
  
"When you defeated Frieza and that big guy, you were a Super Saiya-jin, weren't you?" Gohan asks.  
  
"Yes. Yes I was," Trunks says.  
  
"That's a lie!" Vegeta exclaims, "Look my friend. Kakarot, the one you call Goku, and myself are the only Saiya-jins left. Kakarot's kid there is half Saiya-jin, so if you count him that makes three of us. There's no way that you could have Saiya-jin blood!"  
  
"Yeah, but we saw him!" Gohan says, standing up for Trunks, "He just defeated Frieza and that huge guy all by himself." Vegeta harrumphs.  
  
"Well, I'm calling him a liar, not a weakling," Vegeta says and they all decide that they're just going to have to wait the two hours for Goku to show up to see whether or not this mystery guy is telling the truth. Goku finally shows up and reveals that he doesn't know Trunks, like everyone thought he did. Trunks then asks to have a word with Goku and the two of them go off to talk where they won't be heard. Little does everyone know, but Piccolo hears the entire conversation with his sensitive ears.   
  
The conversation ends and Trunks goes back home. Piccolo tells everyone the contents of the conversation, minus Trunks' origin, when Goku won't do it. Everyone learns of the Androids, Dr. Gero, and what is going to happen in three years, including Goku's heart virus. They also learn about Goku's new technique, the Instant Transmission. They then conspire on how to take care of the Androids and decide that the best way is for them to train and prepare for their arrival.   
  
Tien and Chaotzu go off to train, Vegeta goes off by himself, Krillin goes to Master Roshi's and Yamcha goes back with Bulma. Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku go back to the Son household and Chi-Chi isn't too happy about going off to train, but she lets him go on the condition that he will study as well. Both parents come to an agreement and the next three years are spent undergoing intense training to prepare for the androids. Videl was shocked at Gohan's determination as he trained with Piccolo and Goku.   
  
I never imagined that he could be so determined. He must have incredible will power and strength, Videl said to herself. Finally, after the three years pass, they head over to South City, the place where the androids are supposed to appear. Everyone goes into the city while Gohan is with Bulma and baby Trunks right outside the city.   
  
Eventually, Goku, the androids, and everyone else heads away from the city to a different location to fight. Gohan takes off, following the group to wherever they're headed, Krillin and Yamcha following close behind. They eventually get to where Goku and the others have landed. Gohan watches as Goku starts to fight Android #19, a sense of something wrong plaguing at him as he watches his father fight. Videl recognized the android's head as the one that Eraser found out in the middle of the desert when they went on that Geology field trip. Videl pushed thoughts of that day away as she concentrated on the events that were unfolding in front of her eyes.   
  
He notices that Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha aren't concerned, but that doesn't stop him from being concerned for his father. Goku fires a Kamehameha, but Android #19 absorbs the energy from the attack, refueling his energy resources. Videl felt the shock that Gohan feels when the attack doesn't work. Gohan then notices that Goku is tiring out, but he's confused because Goku hasn't been doing enough to tire himself out. Gohan quickly realizes that Goku's heart disease is plaguing him, though much later than Trunks said it would.  
  
"It's that virus! It's attacking his heart right now! Father!" Gohan cries out, concern for Goku resonating throughout his voice.  
  
"Yes, that's it!" Piccolo exclaims, "But it's happening much later than the boy from the future said it would. Goku just thought he made a mistake, but somehow, his visit has already changed history!" Goku then collapses to the ground and is thrown a Senzu bean by Krillin. Android #19 and Goku, who's not helped at all by the Senzu bean, continue to fight until he can't fight anymore.   
  
Goku, who was a Super Saiya-jin while battling against Android #19, loses his Super Saiya-jin transformation and is helpless as Android #19 grabs him by the throat and begins stealing his energy. The others want to help, but are prevented from doing so by Android #20, so they can do nothing but watch as #19 steals Goku's energy. Suddenly, Android #19 gets kicked aside by Vegeta, who has finally arrived at the battle scene.  
  
"One of you needs to take Kakarot home right now and give him the antidote. He's running out of time," Vegeta says as he kicks Goku aside, Piccolo catching him before he hits the ground. Yamcha then leaves, taking Goku home so he can get the antidote and Vegeta faces off against Android #19.  
  
"You know some of my moves," Android #19 says, "But I know all of your moves, Vegeta. Oh yes, Dr. Gero studied you very thoroughly." Vegeta smirks.  
  
"Oh, is that a fact?" he says, "Then why were you so surprised when Kakarot turned into a Super Saiya-jin? I'll tell you why. Because your database doesn't cover the battles we had in space. Your bonehead creator picked a fine chapter to emit from your memory banks." Android #19 seems unfazed.  
  
"Oh?" he challenges.  
  
"That's right my friends," Vegeta says, "Let me ask you: does a machine like yourself ever experience fear?" Vegeta turns into a Super Saiya-jin, shocking both the androids and the Z-senshi and they learn how Vegeta became a Super Saiya-jin, that his not caring allowed him to transform into one. Android #19 starts to fight against Vegeta, but Vegeta is stronger and constantly has the upper hand.   
  
Eventually, Vegeta manages to break off the android's hands, leaving the android scared and helpless. Vegeta quickly destroys Android #19 and Android #20 runs off, fleeing instead of fighting. After receiving a Senzu bean from Krillin, Vegeta flies off in the direction that Android #20 took off in, telling the Z-senshi that they're not needed to help him defeat the androids.  
  
"Man, that guy is the biggest jerk!" Krillin exclaims as Vegeta flies off.  
  
"I have to agree with you," Piccolo says, "but he's a genius when it comes to fighting. Vegeta was weakened by the other android. He was vulnerable, so he bluffed and acted like he was eager to fight the next one. That other android could have defeated Vegeta if he would have called the bluff and attacked, but Vegeta was too convincing. Mentally, he's impossible to beat. He thinks of every conceivable advantage. And, physically, he's reached a new plateau. I've never seen a power quite like his before. It's radical, just amazing." Gohan is amazed at Piccolo's words.  
  
"Wow, do you think Vegeta's even stronger than my dad now?" Gohan asks.  
  
"There's a good chance," Piccolo says, thinking about it, "Yes, I think so." Everyone decides to follow Vegeta and help him look for the androids since the androids have no energy that they can detect. They reach the mountains and are looking for Android #20. While Gohan is looking around, he receives a mental communication from Piccolo saying that the android has him and that he needs help.   
  
Gohan helps Piccolo and everyone finds out where Android #20 is. Piccolo takes a Senzu bean and fights against Dr. Gero, eventually breaking off one of his arms. Android #20 is confused at Piccolo's strength and Piccolo reveals that it's because they knew about the androids' arrival. Then, suddenly, Trunks shows up, revealing that it's not the same android that he warned them about.  
  
"Yeah, even though I've never seen him before, I can tell that he's one of Dr. Gero's creations," Trunks says, causing Vegeta to get angry.  
  
"Say what? What do you mean you haven't seen him before? Isn't he one of the androids you warned us about?" Vegeta yells.  
  
"No, this one's different," Trunks says, staring at Android #20.  
  
"What? How could he be different?" Piccolo asks.  
  
"I'm not sure…" Trunks trails off. Android #20 decides to escape seeing how there is no chance that he can win and he unleashes a ki attack that, while is has no effect on the Z-senshi, it does on Bulma's plane, which has Bulma, Yajirobe, and baby Trunks inside. Trunks saves Bulma and his younger self from the falling plane and gets mad at Vegeta for not saving them. Vegeta, ignoring Trunks who's trying to berate him for almost letting Bulma die, goes off in search of the android. While Vegeta is temporarily gone, Bulma reveals that Android #20 is really Dr. Gero.  
  
"The timeline as I know it must have shifted when I traveled here from the future. Aw man, I was afraid that this might happen, but…" Trunks trails off, the look on his face regretful before he steels himself, "But it was a calculated risk that I had to take."  
  
"Dr. Gero mentioned two more androids on the way. They could be the ones you told us about the last time you were here. But, this time, I think it would be a good idea for you to tell us what they look like. We don't want to make the same mistake twice," Piccolo says, taking extra precaution. Trunks describes what the androids from his future look like. Videl suddenly stumbled onto a conclusion.   
  
Is #18 the same android that this guy is describing? Is Krillin's wife one of these evil androids? Videl said to herself.  
  
"Do they absorb energy like the first two?" Piccolo asks.  
  
"No," Trunks says, "these two don't need to. Their energy…it lasts forever." Vegeta, who had returned moments earlier to hear Trunks' description of the androids, is incredibly disbelieving.  
  
"What? That's preposterous! They have to run out of energy sometime!" Vegeta exclaims. Trunks asks about where Goku is and Krillin tells him that he came down with the heart disease and that he went home to get the antidote. Before everyone splits up, Bulma reveals that she knows the location of Dr. Gero's lab. Piccolo wants to find the lab and destroy it before Dr. Gero, who's traveling on food, can get there, but Vegeta wants to fight the androids.   
  
Trunks tells Vegeta not to underestimate the androids, but Vegeta ignores him and takes off, claiming that he's stronger than the androids. Vegeta takes off and Trunks does too, saying that he doesn't want his father to die. Everyone is amazed at Trunks' words and Piccolo reveals that the young man is Trunks from the future.   
  
Piccolo changes the topic back to Dr. Gero and Tien, Krillin, and Piccolo take off for Dr. Gero's lab while Gohan takes Yajirobe, Bulma and baby Trunks back to his house to see Goku. Halfway there, Yajirobe and Bulma decide that they want to go to Capsule Corp. instead, so Gohan takes them there and then immediately rushes home to see that Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and Trunks are leaving, taking Goku to Master Roshi's house to keep him safe from the androids while he's recovering from the heart disease.   
  
While they're on their way over to Master Roshi's, Trunks suggests that he go back in the past before the androids were activated and destroy the lab.  
  
"Hey," Gohan says, neglecting his studies, "If you go back to the past and destroy the androids before Dr. Gero wakes them up, what happens to the androids that are here in this time? They wouldn't just vanish, would they? Because if changing the past makes them vanish, what happens to…"  
  
"Gohan, that's none of your business," Chi-Chi says, directing Gohan's attention back to his studies, "You mind your studies."  
  
"No, he's right," Trunks says, "What was I thinking? If I go back in time and destroy the androids, I can only save the future of that world. But I can't change anything that they've already done once they've been activated, which means there's really no point in me going back!"  
  
"Can you try that in English?" Krillin asks, confused.  
  
"All right, let's see," Trunks says, explaining, "You know how Goku's alive now because of the medicine that I brought back from the future? Well, in the future world that the medicine came from, Goku didn't make it. That's because I can only change one reality, not both. In other words, there are two realities out there. In one of them, Goku survives. In the other…well, let's just say he wasn't so lucky."  
  
"Let me try to understand this," Krillin says slowly, "You're saying that even if Goku beats the androids in our world, they'd still be alive in your world of the future? Boy, that sounds like some kind of parallel universe or something."  
  
"Exactly," Trunks says seriously. A little while later, they call Bulma, who tells them that some guy found a vehicle that looks exactly like Trunks' time machine and that it's a wreak. Trunks says that he has his time machine with him and Gohan and Trunks leave to investigate after seeing a picture of the time machine that was found in the middle of nowhere.   
  
They find the time machine and meet up with Bulma. Gohan and Bulma think that it's a different machine until Trunks proves otherwise, that time machine that he has and the one standing in front of them are the same thing. Gohan inspects the time machine and finds that something broke out of it. They open up the hatch and find to halves of an egg that contained some weird creature that hatched and broke out of the capsule.   
  
Trunks then discovers through the time machine's computer that it's been sitting there for four years. Trunks puts away both the old time machine away and Bulma decides to take the eggshells back to her lab. Before they leave, Gohan sees something in the bushes and when the group goes off to investigate, the find a giant exo-skeleton, the thing they think that came out of the egg. They soon discover that the creature just shed its skin and that it can't be too far. Bulma leaves to go back to Capsule Corp. and Gohan and Trunks fly over to Master Roshi's.  
  
"Do you have any idea what kind of a creature that might have been back there?" Gohan asks as they fly.  
  
"Nope, afraid not," Trunks answers, "But whatever it was, it was just about the ugliest thing that I've ever seen."  
  
"Man, you're not kidding. That thing almost made me sick to my stomach. Hey, you said that it probably got here four years ago, right?" Gohan asks.  
  
"Yeah, at least that's what the indicator in the time capsule read before the batteries went dead. Why?"  
  
"I just find it hard to believe that a creature like that could be here for four whole years without anyone noticing it. I mean, doesn't that seem a little bit weird to you?" Gohan says.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks agrees, "But I what I want to know is who sent it here and for what reason?" They finally arrive at Master Roshi's house to find out that something is happening in Ginger Town, that a strange creature is attacking and killing people. Trunks and Gohan make the connection between the creature they found in the forest and the creature that's attacking Ginger Town. Trunks goes to check it out, making all of them worried, leaving everyone to watch after Goku.   
  
Later, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien show back up at Master Roshi's house and Gohan learns that the creature's name is Cell and that he needs the androids to become "complete". They all discover through the TV that Cell is attacking again. Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Gohan all decide to fight Cell, so they take off in one of the capsule planes so Cell won't sense their energy. They're talking about how they need Goku and Goku suddenly appears, having been totally cured of his heart disease. They discuss what they're going to do and Goku comes up with an idea.  
  
"Hey Piccolo," Goku says, "There's no way we can defeat a power like Cell in a fight right now. That's why I've decided to start training again and I know a place where I can get a year of training in one day."  
  
"Where's that?" Yamcha asks.  
  
"It's at Kami's Lookout," Goku says.  
  
"So, it's back to the Room of Spirit and Time," Piccolo says, "I see. No one has ever been able to stay there for more than a year. No one. It might be way more than you can handle, Goku."  
  
"Yeah," Goku admits, "That's why I'm taking Trunks and Vegeta. Surely one of us will be able to do it."  
  
"Then go, quickly," Piccolo commands, "Cell gets stronger every day and time is in short supply. If we let Cell absorb #17, we're finished for sure"  
  
"True. Come on, Gohan. Take my hand," Goku says. Videl felt shock at Gohan's being able to go and train with his father.  
  
"Right, let's do it," Gohan says, taking his father's hand. They use the Instant Transmission to go and get Vegeta and Trunks before heading over to the Kami's Lookout. When they get there, Vegeta is impatient to begin his training, so he and Trunks go first. Almost a day passes up at Kami's Lookout and Goku and Gohan can feel Piccolo's energy level rise as he fights against something they're assuming is the androids since they can't feel other power levels involved.   
  
Gohan tries to go and help Piccolo, but Goku stops him, telling his son that he'd only be in the way. Gohan eventually understands and stays, only being allowed to feel Piccolo's energy fight against the androids. Videl felt great worry for Piccolo and she found herself hoping that he would survive.  
  
"Hey dad, can he win?" Gohan asks.  
  
"I don't think so, son," Goku says, "But, if he can hold on, he might…live." Videl's heart dropped, her worry for Piccolo so great it was almost overwhelming. Suddenly, Gohan and Goku feel Cell's power heading for where Piccolo is, both of them wishing that Vegeta and Trunks would hurry up with their training so they could go in and train. Father and son continue to wait, sensing the battle from up top of Kami's Lookout.   
  
While they're waiting, they can sense that Cell has arrived at the battle scene and they hope that Cell doesn't get his hands on the androids. Cell and Piccolo fight and Cell wins, both Gohan and Goku feeling that Piccolo has been hurt very badly, so badly that they think he's dead. Gohan becomes enraged that he's not there to help his friend and starts to rush off again, but Goku stops him by grabbing onto him.  
  
"No, let go! It's not fair! Let go of me! Piccolo needs me. Let go!" Gohan cries out.  
  
"Gohan, listen. You've got to listen to me!" Goku says, trying to get his son under control.  
  
"It's not fair!"  
  
"I know it's not fair," Goku agrees, "But we only have one chance to beat that monster and we have to play to win. If we don't, Piccolo's sacrifice will be in vain." Gohan finally calms down, his grief taking over his anger.  
  
"But it hurts, dad."  
  
"I know son. I know," Goku agrees and the two continue to wait impatiently for Vegeta and Trunks to get out. Gohan tries to leave again, but Goku hits him to the ground.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry about what I said," Gohan says, his voice small.  
  
"It's ok, Gohan. I'm sorry that I knocked you down. I know how deeply you care about Piccolo. I promise I won't let his sacrifice be in vain." Suddenly, it seems that Cell is losing because his energy is fading away. Then, Cell's energy shoots up and Goku comes to the conclusion that Cell has gotten one of the androids.   
  
They then feel Tien's energy and are confused because his presence wasn't part of the plan, which was that Piccolo was going to fight against the androids and hold them off for as long as possible while Trunks and Vegeta trained so that they could go and help. But, despite the plan, Tien continues to use an attack that uses up all of his energy.  
  
"He's putting out too much energy!" Goku exclaims, "Damn it! What's he doing there? He knows he can't sustain an effort like that. We're going to lose him!" Finally unable to take it anymore, Goku uses the Instant Transmission to get Tien and Piccolo, reappearing with them moments later, both Piccolo and Tien badly hurt. Gohan gives both of them Senzu beans and their injuries disappear. Vegeta and Trunks emerge from the Room of Spirit and Time, both of them much stronger than they were before.   
  
Vegeta is unchanged, but Trunks' hair is several inches longer. They talk briefly, Vegeta trying to convince Goku that he doesn't need to train, Vegeta's reasoning being that he is more than strong enough to take care of Cell without Goku's help. Bulma arrives, giving everyone Saiya-jin battle armor, and Gohan and Goku enter the Room of Spirit and Time.   
  
Gohan is completely amazed at the sight of the place. He walks deeper into the room, leaving it, and find that the dimension it's in is just a never-ending span of whiteness. Goku walks off of the steps, into the whiteness, and Gohan follows, quickly becoming overwhelmed by the gravity. Then, Goku reveals his plan for Gohan.  
  
"Listen, son. You are going to become a Super Saiya-jin."  
  
"Me?' Gohan asks, "A Super Saiya-jin?"  
  
"Yes," Goku says simply.  
  
"Wow, really? You mean, you think I really can?"  
  
"In time," Goku says, his voice incredibly serious, "But you have to take this training very seriously. Of course, we'll take it one step at a time. When you're ready, you'll move to the next level. But, it's not going to be easy.  
  
"I understand, but how hard will it be?" Gohan asks.  
  
"It'll be the toughest thing you've ever done," Goku admits, then hurries to reassure his son, "Hey, you're my son. I know that you'll be able to do it. And don't forget, you're a descendent of the Saiya-jin race too. I want you to do the best that you can and, no matter what, I'll always be proud of you. Understand?" Videl could feel Gohan's anxieties being laid to rest.  
  
"Sure dad."  
  
"Good," Goku says, "Then we're going to try to reach a ki level higher than Super Saiya-jin. That's the only thing that matters to us in this place. Gohan, I want you to train hard and become stronger than me." Gohan is shocked; there is no way that he can become stronger than his father.  
  
"What?" Gohan asks, "Me stronger than you?"  
  
"That's right. That's what I want to see. And I think we can do it…together."  
  
"I hope you're right," Gohan says, "But dad, Trunks says that I eventually become a Super Saiya-jin in the future and the androids still get me. Do you think that prediction will still come true?"  
  
"That's nonsense, Gohan," Goku says, reassuring his son, "The future has changed a lot since Trunks said that. I was supposed to get sick and die, but, look, I'm still here so you can't believe everything Trunks has said. Thinks have changed."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Gohan says, remembering what Trunks told them about the future.  
  
"It's all up to us now," Goku says.  
  
"Ok, let's do it!" Gohan says, revved up for training.  
  
"Right. Gohan, you should know I'm a stricter teacher than Piccolo. Think you can handle it?" Goku warns his son.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Gohan says and soon after that, they start their training, Goku pushing Gohan hard. Gohan is struggling to become a Super Saiya-jin, only being able to reach it for a second before it disappears. Videl could feel Gohan getting stronger, as if she herself was getting stronger too. She could feel his intense frustration at not being able to transform into a Super Saiya-jin and his anxiety that he was letting his father down. Their training continues, getting harder as it goes along, Gohan pushing himself to keep up with his father.  
  
"I think Piccolo was right about you, dad. You're way too gentle with me to train me right. You've got to fight! Fight me, dad! You're holding back. I said fight! Listen, you can't go easy on me just because I'm your son!" Gohan yells at his father one day when they're training. Goku starts to fight back, but it's not good enough for Gohan.  
  
"No dad, that's not good enough. Not if you want me to become a Super Saiya-jin. You have to come at me with everything you've got…even if it kills me. Don't you get it? It's the only way. It's all or nothing. There is no in between! Look dad, I know you love me and that you don't want to hurt me, but unless I become a Super Saiya-jin, then all the time we spent in here will be for nothing. Don't you see?" Gohan continues to yell at his father. Goku turns into a Super Saiya-jin, realizing that Gohan is right, and starts fighting Gohan with everything he has. Goku fires a Kamehameha at Gohan, which he catches and tries to block, his determination rising with each passing second.   
  
I've got to do this! I won't let you down dad! No! I've been letting people down my whole life! How many times have I let my friends down when they needed me? And how many of my friends have gotten hurt because I was too weak or too scared to help them? If only I had been stronger! If only I could have done more! Whenever I get into trouble, anytime I'm in over my head and I don't think I'm going to make it, dad, Krillin, Piccolo, one of my friends is always there to bail me out. When the situations are reversed, I just stand there, like a little, helpless child…Dad, you've always been able to do anything you set your mind to. There's never been a challenge you couldn't meet. And when the time came, you were ready. You became a Super Saiya-jin. But dad, I'm not like you. I just don't think I have what it takes…NO! I have to be strong. If I can't do this, then dad, Krillin, everyone, I'm going to lose them all! Gohan says to himself, finally breaking the barrier, turning into a Super Saiya-jin.   
  
Videl almost gasped at the feeling of the raw power running through what seemed like her veins, even though she knew it was Gohan's instead. What an incredible feeling, Videl said to herself, feeling the need that went with it, realizing Gohan's drive to protect everyone close to him.   
  
Over time, Gohan slowly learns how to control his power, each day getting stronger and stronger. Gohan figures out that while Goku is training him, he's also trying to find a way to reach the next level. One day, Goku shows him his progress. Gohan is amazed, but Goku says that it's still not enough to beat Cell with, that they need to get to a point when being a Super Saiya-jin becomes natural. They eventually get to the point where being Super Saiya-jins is completely natural, even in their sleep, and they feel that it's time for them to leave, even though they leave early.   
  
They both emerge as Super Saiya-jins and everyone is shocked to find that not only is Gohan a Super Saiya-jin, that they're both stronger than Trunks and Vegeta. They learn that Cell has absorbed both and androids and he has announced to hold a tournament where anyone can fight him if they want to.   
  
Piccolo gives Gohan a new outfit like his and Goku goes to check out Cell, using the Instant Transmission to get there and back. Piccolo reveals that Trunks and Vegeta are going to go back in and Piccolo suggests that Gohan and Goku do the same. Goku says that there's no point in going, that he and Gohan have done all they can do in there. So, with that said, Gohan and Goku fly off, ready to spend the next 9 days before the tournament relaxing and training.   
  
They stop off at Korrin's Tower so Goku and see how his power compares with Cell's. There, they discover that Cell is still stronger than Goku, but Goku is unfazed, like he's got some sort of secret weapon. Using the Instant Transmission, they teleport themselves to Master Roshi's to get Chi-Chi, who freaks out when she sees Gohan as a Super Saiya-jin, thinking that he's dyed his hair, and then they all go home. Krillin decides to go with them and they spend the 9 days before the tournament relaxing for the most part.   
  
During that time, Gohan's birthday passes and there is an incident with the army trying to defeat Cell, but the whole army ends up getting destroyed. Goku then goes to Kami's Lookout on a mission, leaving Krillin, Gohan, and Chi-Chi behind. Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Krillin head over to Master Roshi's, confused about where Goku disappeared off to. When they get there, they discover that everyone over there is watching TV.   
  
Nothing uneventful is on until they see Mr. Satan on the screen, hearing that he's going to fight against Cell too.  
  
"Man, that guy's a real moron," Krillin says and Videl could sense Gohan agree with him. Well, I think I might understand why, Videl thought to herself. Goku later appears and takes Gohan and Krillin to Kami's Lookout, where they find that Dende is there. Gohan and Krillin are extremely happy to see Dende and they learn that Dende is going to be Guardian of the Earth in Kami's place, seeing how as Piccolo fused with Kami. Dende then recreates the Dragonballs that went dormant when Kami fused with Piccolo.   
  
Goku leaves to collect the Dragonballs, making sure everything is ready to bring back all of the people who were killed by Cell, leaving Krillin and Gohan up at Kami's Lookout with Dende, Trunks, and Piccolo. Everyone is worried about Goku's attitude towards Cell and Trunks decides to ask Gohan about it.  
  
"Gohan, did your father tell you anything?" Trunks asks, "We've all heard Goku say that Cell is stronger than he is and that Cell has no weaknesses. So why is he acting so cheerful?"  
  
"I've asked my dad and he hasn't told me anything. All he says is don't worry," Gohan says. Videl felt Gohan's frustration at the situation and she could understand his frustration; she'd be really frustrated too.  
  
"Don't worry?" Trunks asks incredulously.  
  
"I don't know," Krillin speculates, "I mean, if that's what he said, then maybe he really does have some plan to defeat Cell."  
  
"Or maybe he's in denial," Piccolo counters. They all wait around Kami's Lookout for Goku to return, all of them passing the time in the way they deem fit. Krillin leaves to go to Master Roshi's, leaving Gohan and Dende to study up on Kami's lookout. Vegeta then comes out, having used up all of his time in the Room of Spirit and Time.   
  
A couple of days later, it's time for the tournament to begin and everyone is as ready as they're going to be. Goku gets there and finds that Vegeta went on ahead of the rest of the group. Krillin then reveals that the Dragon can't bring back anyone who's already died before, which is everyone except for Gohan and Trunks. Goku tells them not to worry and they head off towards the tournament, meeting up with Tien and Yamcha on the way, the two of them only going to watch, not to fight.   
  
They arrive at the tournament to see that Vegeta and Android #16 have already arrived. Now that all of the fighters are there, Goku announces that he's going to be fighting first, but Mr. Satan claims that he's going to fight and he tries to convince them by impressing him with his "strength". Videl was shocked. She was feeling what Gohan was feeling and her father's strength was nothing compared to any of the Z-fighters.   
  
Maybe my dad really didn't beat Cell, Videl said to herself as she watched. Goku tries to stop Mr. Satan from going first, but Krillin convinces him that if Mr. Satan dies against Cell, they can always bring him back with the Dragonballs. Mr. Satan is about to fight, but, before he can, two of his students show up. Mr. Satan lets them fight first and both of them lose, being pushed away with nothing except for Cell's energy.   
  
Mr. Satan goes up and begins to fight Cell, his punches and kicks having no effect on Cell. With one hit, Cell knocks Mr. Satan out of the ring, sending him flying through the air and into a cliff.  
  
"To be honest Gohan, I was cheering for Cell to win that little scrap," Krillin says as he leans over to speak the words. Piccolo gives a small laugh.  
  
"Look, he survived," Piccolo says, "I guess Cell didn't want to waste any energy on that weakling." Goku then steps into the ring and the two begin their match. Gohan is in awe of his father's fighting ability, knowing that Goku will be able to defeat Cell. The two of them fight, their strength appearing to be equal.  
  
"Their strength appears to be equal," Android #16 says.  
  
"And so far, it looks like neither of them are even short of breath," Yamcha says, amazed at the fight going on in front of him. They fight, moving so fast that only the Z-senshi can see them. Videl was watching their movements with awe as she saw them through Gohan's eyes. She remembered watching the Cell Games on tape when they were being broadcasted live and she never saw any of what she was now seeing. Goku eventually knocks Cell out of the ring, but, before he can touch the ground, Cell uses his power to levitate himself back to the ring.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying yourself very much," Cell says with an arrogant tone, "I'm not surprised. As a Saiya-jin, fighting is all you live for."  
  
"Are you saying you're any different?" Goku challenges.  
  
"Hmm, that depends on who I'm fighting," Cell answers.  
  
"Well then," Goku says, "I'll try not to disappoint you." The two start fighting again in the air, amazing everyone with their speed. Gohan's the only one who can keep up with their movements. Goku then moves the match down to the ring, knocking Cell down to the floor of the ring where they continue their battle.  
  
"It looks like Cell's in control," Trunks says as Goku gets slowly pushed out of the ring.  
  
"But how come?" Gohan asks, "How come dad isn't taking this seriously?"   
  
"What?" Trunks says, amazed, though Gohan doesn't answer as he continues to watch. Right before Goku gets pushed out of the ring, he moves and appears behind Cell. Goku knocks Cell into the air, firing a Kamehameha at him, forcing Cell to block it. Goku uses that time when Cell is distracted to get behind him and hit him hard. The fighting in the air becomes more serious and Cell knocks Goku to the ground, causing Goku to crack the ring as he lands. The fighting stops and Cell and Goku look at each other.  
  
"All right, I suppose that was a good enough warm-up," Cell says.  
  
"Yeah," Goku agrees. Goku powers up as a Super Saiya-jin, reaching a new level that no one has reached before, causing the earth to shake as he powers up. Goku's power explodes, shocking everyone but Gohan, who thinks his father can still go higher. Cell also powers up and the two start fighting again, both of them giving it their all. Only Gohan can easily follow their movements as they fight, still thinking that his dad has more to give, not knowing that Goku is giving it his all.   
  
Cell then uses the Z-senshi's techniques against Goku, Tien's ability to split himself into four parts, Piccolo's Makenkosappo, and Krillin's Kienzan, which he controls, forcing the two he created to follow Goku's movements. Cell then powers up a huge Kamehameha, as if trying to destroy the earth. He releases the blast and Goku moves, causing Cell to divert it so that it goes after Goku. Goku uses the Instant Transmission to move out of the way before he gets hit by it.  
  
"You know, that blast would have completely destroyed the earth if I hadn't flown up and diverted it," Goku says.  
  
"Yeah, maybe so," Cell admits, "But I knew you would do something heroic to save it."  
  
"Oh, I see. So you were counting on me," Goku says, getting Cell annoyed.  
  
"Well, don't get the wrong idea," Cell says defensively, "I don't care one bit about this planet or its filthy people. But, without it, there'd be no one to kill!" The fight resumes again, Cell moving so fast that Goku can't see him and can't fight against him. It's getting so that the Z-senshi, who are all shocked, can't follow Cell's movements anymore or Goku's either. Gohan, still, doesn't seem fazed at all for he can still follow all of Cell's movements. The fight is getting serious, both parties giving it all they have.   
  
Try harder, dad. I know you can do it! Gohan says in his mind. Cell is starting to win, but only slightly. Gohan is still watching them fight, but the others can't see them. Suddenly, the fight stops in the air and Cell is aiming a ki blast down at the ring.  
  
"Hey, get away from the ring! NOW!" Goku yells before Cell blows it up, everyone moving to get away from it. The two continue, now fighting to the death, with the whole desert as their ring. They start throwing fierce punches at one another, one of Goku's punches knocking Cell to the ground. Goku fires a Kamehameha at Cell, who's on the ground. It looks, for several seconds, like Goku is going to destroy Cell at the cost of the earth.   
  
Before he releases it, Goku teleports himself to right underneath Cell. He then releases it, putting everything he has into it, giving Cell no chance to escape. The blast blows away Cell's head and arms and he quickly regenerates, revealing to all those who didn't know before that Cell has Piccolo's cells inside of him. Goku has exhausted himself with the Kamehameha, his energy severely drained.  
  
"Goku was counting on that last attack to finish Cell off. I don't know how much longer he'll be able to keep this up," Piccolo says, his voice filled with worry. They continue to fight, Cell with the upper hand, and Trunks wants to give Goku a Senzu bean. Vegeta stops them, telling them that if Goku is as great as they think he is, he'll do something to defeat Cell. Goku then lowers himself to the ground and comes to a resolution.  
  
"You're right about one thing Cell: the world does want to see a real champion," Goku says, his voice carrying out over the desert, "It's over Cell, you win. I give up!" Gohan is shocked; his dad is giving up?   
"There's no point in continuing this fight; I can't beat you," Goku continues, "You know, I wasn't sure when I came here today that I'd have what it takes to beat you. I know now that I don't. Fighting you has shown me that there's still a lot I have to work towards. We may be enemies, but today you've given me a valuable opportunity to learn more about myself and, for what it's worth. I thank you. It's pointless for us to continue this fight." Cell is just as shocked as the rest of the Z-senshi.  
  
"Surely you're joking! You can't just say 'I give up' and expect to walk away," Cell says,  
  
"Sure I can! You beat me fair and square. I give up!" Goku says back.  
  
"Well Goku, I hope you fully appreciate the consequences of your actions. You may quit if you wish but if there's no one left to fight me, I'm going to reduce this entire planet to rubble," Cell says, thinking that the tournament is over.  
  
"Not so fast Cell," Goku rushes to say, "I may be giving up, but that doesn't mean the tournament is over. There's still one more person for you to fight."  
  
"You're not serious. Who? One of them?" Cell says, indicating the Z-senshi, "And exactly which one of these pitiful specimens did you have in mind, Goku? Who? Trunks? Piccolo? Vegeta? Please, don't waste my time."  
  
"So, you don't mind if I pick who gets to fight next, do you?" Goku asks.  
  
"You actually intent to go through with this?" Cell says.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, but you'll understand soon enough. The person I'm about to name is a lot stronger than I am so, if you enjoyed the challenge of fighting me, Cell, you're going to like this next one even better. Or course, you probably won't feel that way about it after he's beaten you," Goku says, shocking Cell.  
  
"What's that?" Cell asks.  
  
"I says, you probably won't fell that way about it after he beats you," Goku repeats.  
  
"A bold statement. You certainly seem to have a lot of confidence in this mystery fighter of yours. Well, I hope for your sake that your confidence has not been misplaced. Now, where is he? Where is this great invisible champion?" Cell says.  
  
"Oh, he's here. He just doesn't know it yet," Goku admits.  
  
"I am losing my patience, Goku. Say the name!" Cell yells.  
  
"All right, I will," Goku responds, looking up at the Z-senshi, "All right, guys, I'm afraid that I can't win this fight. I need someone to take over. That someone is you…son." Everyone, including Gohan, is shocked that Goku has names his own son to fight in his place.   
  
What is he thinking? Videl said to herself, Forcing his own son to fight against Cell? Gohan's thoughts broke into her own. He wants me to fight? But, what can I do? I mean, if my dad can't beat Cell, how can I? It's impossible! Gohan says to himself as Goku approaches Gohan.   
  
"Goku, stop this!" Piccolo yells, "Think about what you're saying! Think about what's going to happen if you maintain this course of action. If Gohan fights with Cell, he's going to die."  
  
"Listen," Goku says calmly, "Gohan has a power hidden within him that you or I can't even begin to imagine. Just think about it! Don't you realize that he's been keeping up with the rest of us since he was just a little boy? I can remember back when I was his age, I wasn't half as strong as he is."   
  
Well, he does have a point, Videl said to herself, thinking about Goku's logic.  
  
"Hey Goku," Krillin speaks up, "We all know that Gohan is strong for his age, but…but fighting Cell?"  
  
"You're just going to have to trust me. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know Gohan could win," Goku says, going over to kneel next to Gohan, "Look up at me, son. Tell me something, when Cell and I were fighting back there, did you think it was hard to keep up at all? I mean were we ever moving too fast for you to see?" After a few seconds, Gohan replies.  
  
"No, I could see it all," Gohan says, "But that's only because you and Cell weren't fighting with your full power! I'm sure that if you had been moving as fast as you could-"  
  
"I don't know about Cell, son," Goku interrupts, "But I was giving it my all. You thought I was holding back because you were comparing the energy you sensed from me to your own!"  
  
"Is this true, Gohan?" Piccolo asks, incredibly shocked.  
  
"Yes," Gohan admits.  
  
"Any day, now!" Cell bellows at the group.  
  
"What do you say, son? Go out there and win this one for me, ok? Then we can all go home," Goku says.  
  
"Ok, dad. I'll do it." Gohan takes off his cape and flies into the arena to fight Cell, who is unimpressed at Gohan's power. Gohan then powers up, the force of it shaking the earth and tearing up the ground.  
  
"Well, perhaps Goku wasn't entirely bluffing about his son's strength! Of course, it was a bit of an exaggeration to say that you were stronger than me, but oh well," Cell says as he flies to the ground to face off against Gohan. The two start fighting and it seems that Gohan is able to hold his own. The fight is then taken to the air and then back down to the ground again. Cell starts moving faster and it suddenly seems that Gohan can't keep up anymore.   
  
Cell starts beating up on Gohan, eventually pounding him into the ground. Gohan gets up, with barely even a scratch, and gets into a fighting stance. They start fighting, using ki blasts this time around and Gohan moves with incredible speed as he dodges all of Cell's blasts. They take it into the air once again and Cell kicks Gohan hard, causing him great pain. Then, Cell uses a ki blast to send him into a rock hill, burying under tons of rock. Gohan is fine, though, and uses his energy to blast the rocks away. Gohan is getting madder by the second, his power gradually increasing, as he walks towards Cell.  
  
"Well, maybe I misjudged you. It seems you've got a lot more nerve than I gave you credit for," Cell says as Gohan approaches him.  
  
"We don't have to do this. This fight, Cell, it's meaningless," Gohan says.  
  
"You sound just like your father. Do you honestly think I'll stop my Cell Games just because you think they're meaningless?"  
  
"Yes," Gohan answers simply.  
  
"Well, think again. Let me explain something to you: you have to fight! Unless you beat me here today, I'll destroy the earth! Now, how's that for meaning?" Cell asks.  
  
"I'm telling you I don't want to fight anymore Cell. Even though you're evil, I really have no desire to kill you. You don't have to continue this senseless violence!" Gohan says; Videl could feel the pacifist inside of Gohan fighting for control, "You can put an end to all of it right now. I don't want-"  
  
"You don't want to fight," Cell finishes for Gohan, "Yes, I understand that! Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but did I just hear you threaten to kill me? Interesting. And what makes you think you can carry out this threat? Really! Do tell!"  
  
"I know now what my father meant. I know now why I'm the only one who can take you down!" Gohan exclaims.  
  
"Don't make me laugh. You can't touch me, kid," Cell says. Gohan explains his hidden power and all of the times he was forced to use it, trying to scare Cell off. It only makes Cell want to see this power.  
  
"An interesting story. But, it didn't work. Well, not in the way you intended, but you have given me something to work for. You see, Gohan, this hidden power of yours intrigues me and now that I know about it, I'm determined to see it all myself!" Cell starts fighting against Gohan, trying to push him far enough to bring out Gohan's power. Gohan doesn't fight back but the more Cell attacks, the more Gohan gets angry. He starts dodging and kicks Cell to the ground easily, only managing to make Cell bleed a little bit.  
  
"Well then, it looks like I may actually get through to you yet," Cell says, continuing his attack on Gohan. Cell eventually grabs Gohan, squeezing him violently so that Gohan can't escape from Cell.  
  
"Think about it, a wretched way to die and no one can stop me except for you Gohan, except for you! Come on. I know this hurts you. What are you waiting for? I can feel your bones beginning to crack, so if you're going to act, I'd do it now!" Gohan refuses to do anything, thinking that he doesn't want to fight Cell, he doesn't want to fight anybody. It doesn't work and Cell finally lets go of Gohan, allowing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"Stubborn creature. You refuse to fight back despite all the pain that I inflict on you. Perhaps you'd respond better to the pain of your dear, old friends," Cell says, catching Gohan's attention, and Cell goes up to Krillin and steals the Senzu beans from him.  
  
"Wait! What are you planning to do?" Gohan asks.  
  
"I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you angry and bring out your full power. And if your friends end up dead, then you can just blame yourself for being so stubborn," Cell answers.  
  
"Please, don't to this," Gohan pleads, "If you unleash my power, I won't be able to stop it. I'll kill you!"  
  
"Oh Gohan, I assure you that once I've had my fill, I'll stop you myself." Gohan goes after Cell, but gets kicked aside. Before Gohan can do anything else, Android #16 grabs Cell, revealing that he's going to self destruct and take Cell with him seeing how has his self-destruct device is powerful enough to kill Cell.  
  
"I have a powerful explosive embedded deep in my body," #16 explains with his monotone voice, "It was intended to be a last resort. I am sorry that we androids have caused so much suffering here on the earth…Cell, you destroy life. You are a parasite to this planet. And I see now that this is the best way to destroy you. Dr. Gero's sick ambitions to terrorize the world through us will ultimately be put to rest by his own devices." Android #16 starts to power up the explosive, but Krillin reveals that Bulma removed it and Cell uses his power to blow Android #16 to pieces. Gohan is pissed off that Cell has destroyed Android #16, but can't do anything about it yet.   
  
Cell then creates 7 mini-Cells to fight against the others and they race off to fight the Z-senshi who are watching. Even though they're small, the mini-Cells are extremely powerful, almost as powerful as Cell himself. Gohan's anger is growing by the second as his friends and father get more and more beaten up.   
  
I…I can't let those monsters kill them. Most of them can't be wished back to life. They'll just be gone. They'll all be gone! Gohan screams inside his mind, a war waging inside of him whether to try to spare the world from his power or to fight and protect his friends. So, he only watches as everyone gets beaten, Vegeta and Trunks the only two who have any type of defense against the mini-Cells. Gohan's power starts to react with his anger and he tries to keep it in check. Videl could feel vividly the immense power that Gohan was feeling and the struggle that he was going through to keep it in.  
  
"Ah, your energy is beginning to swell. That's good! Now, take your anger and feed off of it. Use it to unleash your power before it's too late for your friends. Just take a look out there. No one but Vegeta and Trunks can still defend themselves, not even your father. He, too, will die." Gohan's thoughts are in anguish as he watches.   
  
Why did you do this, dad? Why did you count on me so much? If you're so sure I have all this power, then tell me how to bring it out! I wanna help! I wanna save you dad, but I can't! I don't know how! I'm so afraid to do this alone! Gohan says to himself. Videl was close to tears as she felt Gohan's feelings.   
  
I can't even imagine what it would have been like to be there, Videl said to herself, continuing to watch as the Z-senshi get beaten to within an inch of their lives except for Vegeta and Trunks, who soon start to lose as well. Gohan's hold on his power is getting weaker and weaker when, suddenly, Android #16's head appears in front of him.  
  
"Gohan, let it go," Android #16 says, still able to talk, "It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you feel, Gohan. You are gentle; you do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings. But it is because you cherish life that you must protect it."  
  
"Ugh!" Cell exclaims, turning around, "This sentimental downpour is killing me. It's so nice of you to help #16, but I plan on doing this my way."  
  
"Please, drop your restraints," #16 pleads, "Protect the life I loved. You have the strength; my scanners sense it. Just…let it go." Cell walks up and crushes #16's head, pushing Gohan past the point of no return.   
  
#16, you loved life. You gave everything up to save it and you were just an android. I let you die. I can't do that! I won't watch anymore! I feel it slipping and I won't watch this anymore! Gohan exclaims mentally, exploding in a fury of power, causing the earth to shake. Cell and the mini-Cells are unimpressed and the mini-Cells continue beating up on the Z-senshi. Gohan sees this and unleashes more of his power, asking Cell to stop it. When Cell, won't stop, Gohan unleashes more of his power, everyone stopping to watch.  
  
"I can never forgive you for what you've done!" Gohan yells out. Cell is shocked at how much power Gohan has and, while he's shocked, Gohan takes the Senzu beans from Cell, moving so fast that Cell can't stop him. He moves onto the first mini-Cell and kills it with one punch, doing what no one had been able to do. He quickly destroys the rest of them with ease, like it's no problem. Cell is surprised and angry at what Gohan's done. Gohan gives the Senzu beans to Trunks, telling him to give everyone a Senzu bean. Gohan and Cell start fighting, but it soon turns out that Gohan is too fast for Cell.  
  
"Stop mocking me!" Cell cries out, getting angrier and angrier. The two seem to be equal in power, but Gohan isn't even trying; he's just toying with Cell. Cell continues to get angrier because he's starting to see that he can't hit Gohan. The start fighting up in the air, Cell launching a brutal attack on Gohan, but Gohan blocks all of Cell's punches or moves out of the way before they can hit him.  
  
"Why do my punches always miss you? Enough of this!" Cell yells, powering up again, revealing even more of what he calls his perfect power. Gohan is very unimpressed, even as Cell brings out all of his power.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to turn it up," Gohan says quietly, rage seething in his voice.   
  
"So, kid, are you impressed by what you see?" Cell asks, having brought out all of his power. There is a pause before Gohan responds.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" he asks, enraging Cell even further. Cell thinks Gohan is bluffing, but when Cell comes at Gohan with his strongest punch and Gohan is unaffected, he knows that Gohan wasn't bluffing. Gohan lands a punch on Cell that has him taking a few steps back, gasping for air. Gohan does it again, this time knocking Cell to the ground.  
  
"This can't be! He only had two punches that made contact. So why am I so damaged?" Cell wonders out loud. Cell starts attacking Gohan again, but Gohan blocks all of them, catching one of Cell's kicks before bringing up a leg and kicking Cell in the face, sending him to the ground again. Cell powers up, making to strong Kienzan attacks, throwing them at Gohan who catches them and obliterates them, maddening Cell. Cell then fires Piccolo's attack, thinking it will kill Gohan, but Gohan simply deflects it, sending it off into space. Cell, who is starting to get scared, starts firing rapid ki blasts at Gohan, but he dodges them all.  
  
"What are you so afraid of, Cell? Isn't this what you wanted?" Gohan asks, "I warned you! I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far! But you didn't listen! You forced me to awaken my hidden power. And now that you've seen it, you're afraid because you know that I'm going to destroy you!" Cell jumps into the air, hoping to get away from Gohan so he can power up. Cell fires a Kamehameha at Gohan, strong enough to destroy the earth and, at the last moment, Gohan powers up one of his own and sends it towards Cell. Gohan's blast pushes Cell's back towards him, eventually swallowing up Cell's blast as it goes through Cell. Cell can't block the attack and is mortally harmed by it. Cell isn't dead, but most of him is gone. Gohan as the perfect chance to kill Cell, but he doesn't.  
  
"Gohan, you've got to take Cell down now before he can regenerate!" Goku yells at Gohan.  
  
"Take him down now?" Gohan asks, "No, I think I'll wait. I'm going to let him suffer for a little while."  
  
"Gohan, listen to me! You've got to get him! Do it now! We all know you have the power! It's time to use it" Goku yells, but Gohan ignores his father's words, letting Cell regenerate. Even though Videl could see where Goku was coming from, she fully understood what Gohan was doing; he was going to make Cell pay for everything that he had done. Cell intends to make Gohan pay for what he's done. Cell powers up again, making himself huge, sacrificing speed for strength.  
  
"Boy, you won't defeat me! A worthless Saiya-jin like you can't compete with me! I am invincible! And now I will make you pay!" Cell says, trying to punch Gohan, but he hits the ground instead. Cell, with his size, is too slow to catch Gohan. Gohan kicks him in the face and then in the stomach, immobilizing Cell completely. Cell spits up #18 because of that Gohan's punch did to his midsection and Cell loses his complete power, transforming back to his second form. Videl almost puked at the sight.   
  
Ew, that is so disgusting, Videl thought as Cell tries to go after #18 again. Cell lacks the strength to reabsorb Android #18 and Gohan easily beats up Cell, who is now very afraid.  
  
"Stay away from me, you monster!" Cell exclaims. Cell tries to fight back, but he's too weak.  
  
"Cell, give up. You aren't going to beat me," Gohan says. But, it's obvious that Cell has different plans. Cell expands to immense proportions, his body swelling.  
  
"Boy, this is the end for you! You thought you could beat me, but you can't! I'm going to blow myself up now and I'm going to take you with me! Say goodbye to your precious planet!" Gohan is shocked; he thought for sure that he had won, but it turns out that Gohan is wrong. Videl felt her heart cave in.   
  
No, this can't be happening! Videl screams inside her mind, watching as Cell counts down the seconds until he explodes.  
  
"There's forty more seconds left!" Cell announces. Dad was right! I should have destroyed Cell when I had the chance. I let my powers go to my head, Gohan says to himself.  
  
"I could have destroyed Cell; now there's nothing I can do! I've failed. What have I done? I've been a fool! I've let Cell win again!" Gohan collapses to the ground, ashamed of his failure. It seems that there is nothing anyone can do to save the Earth when, suddenly, Goku appears in front of Cell and Gohan. Gohan, who is confused, watches as Goku puts a hand on Cell, two fingers of his other hand on his forehead.  
  
"Hey, you put up a good fight, Gohan. I'm proud of you," Goku says gently. Gohan's whole body fills with dread and Videl could feel it just as acutely.  
  
"What? Daddy?" Gohan asks.  
  
"Take care of your mother for me. She needs you. Tell her that I had to do this, Gohan." Goku pauses in his speech and smiles at Gohan. "Goodbye, my son," Goku says softly before he disappears, taking Cell with him.  
  
"No, come back!!" Gohan yells, guilt flooding his body. Gohan feels that it's his fault that his Goku had to sacrifice himself to fix Gohan's mistake. He fully collapses to the ground, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"It's all my fault! Dad didn't have to sacrifice himself. I wish it would have been me. Now he's gone and I'm still here"  
  
"Hey," Krillin says, "don't blame yourself, kid. If it weren't for you, the earth and all of us would be history. You saved us. Your dad was very proud of you, Gohan. You know that. And he had to do what he did because he loves you." Krillin helps Gohan get off of the ground. "Now, come on. Let's go," Krillin says as they walk away. The group is trying to decide what to do with Android #18 and, before they can decide, they feel a strong power.   
  
It's Cell and he isn't dead. He's in his final form and he's stronger than ever. He kills Trunks and Vegeta is pissed off that his son is dead. Cell explains how he survived the explosion, that one of his cells survived, allowing him to regenerate himself, each cell holding the memory of his final form. He also explains that he learned how to do the Instant Transmission, his cells having absorbed the knowledge from Goku.   
  
Gohan is very angry that Cell survived and that his father's sacrifice was in vain. Gohan is about to fight against Cell, but Vegeta beats him to it, giving it all he has, determined to do everything he can to avenge his son's life, even if it means dying himself. Vegeta starts firing rapid ki blasts at Cell, completely wearing himself out.   
  
Cell still lives and Vegeta, who has no defense, gets knocked to the ground by Cell. Cell fires a ki blast at a helpless Vegeta and it seems like it's going to hit him when Gohan dives in front of it, the ki blast hitting him in the left arm, making his left arm completely useless. So that's where he got that scar from! Videl exclaimed, finally figuring it out. Gohan gets up and faces Cell again, determined to fight Cell even though he can't use his left arm.   
  
"Gohan, I told you not to get in my way. I do hope you are not planning on continuing this fight. I wouldn't want you to suffer," Cell says as he lands and faces Gohan, who's going to fight him anyway, but Gohan soon realized, as Cell powers up a Kamehameha, that he's not strong enough.  
  
"Gohan, this is it! It ends here! First I'll destroy you, then your friends, and then this worthless planet. But, before I do, I want you to remember something. I will live forever! This place has been good to me, but all my feasting here is done. And I'd hate to leave without clearing my plate. Soon, it will be nothing but a cloud of dust!" Cell says as he powers up, leaving Gohan feeling helpless.   
  
I can't stop him! I can't! He's come back so strong! Dad, I'm sorry. It's my fault it's come to this 'cause I didn't kill him quickly like you said.   
  
"Just like it's my fault, dad, that you're not here with me anymore," Gohan finishes up, ready to die at the hands of Cell as he continues to power up. Vegeta, who's lying on the ground next to him, speaks up.  
  
"I've become completely useless on this battlefield. I'm making a total mockery of my Saiya-jin race. I'm sorry, Gohan. I am," Vegeta says weakly and Gohan realizes that Vegeta is saying he's sorry because there's nothing that can be done. Cell continues to power up, noticing that Gohan isn't trying to do anything in return.  
  
"What's wrong, Gohan? Aren't you going to try and stop me now?"  
  
"What's the point? I know I've lost my one chance to beat you," Gohan says to Cell, "Now all of us will die together and be with my dad."  
  
"How boring!" Cell exclaims, "I expected the end to be a little more dramatic. But, if this is all I get, then there's no point in dragging it out!" So, this is it. This is how it ends, Gohan says to himself, now ready to give up. Suddenly, he hears his father's voice inside of his head.  
  
"You've got to be joking," Goku says, "Giving up already? Well, that's nothing like the Gohan I know."  
  
"Dad! Where are you?" Gohan asks.  
  
"The other world. And, thanks to King Kai, I can communicate with you telepathically. I know you have the power to beat him, Gohan; I've sensed it all along. Now, give him the biggest Kamehameha you've got. I know you can do this, Gohan. I promise," Goku says,  
  
"No dad. I can't even use one of my arms anymore. And my energy's been cut in half," Gohan argues.  
  
"Look," Cell exclaims, "He's been driven insane by his own fear!"  
  
"Remember what you learned in our training," Goku reassures, "And trust yourself. It may feel like Cell weakened you. But, really, what's draining your strength is your own doubt. Just don't listen to it, ok?" Goku says.  
  
"Ok," Gohan says, ready to fight, "It's all starting to become clear now, dad. I've got one arm left, but that's all I need."  
  
"And don't even think about feeling sorry for me because King Kan and I couldn't be having any more fun up here if we tried."  
  
"But, dad, it's…it's my fault you died 'cause I got carried away," Gohan argues, "If I had only finished off Cell sooner, I would have-"  
  
"Hey, who knows what would have happened. For all we know, what you did was the best move. Sometimes, life's just too uncertain to have regrets," Goku says.  
  
"Yeah, but…" Gohan trails off.  
  
"If you want to blame anyone for this, blame Cell. Make him pay for what he's done!" Goku says, inspiring Gohan to fight.  
  
"I will!" Gohan exclaims and, with one arm, he powers up a Kamehameha, both he and Cell releasing their attacks at the same time, the biggest attacks the world has ever seen. Both attacks meet head on, both seeming equal. Both Cell and Gohan pour more power into their attacks, causing the world to shake with the intensity. Cell then turns up the power and his attack starts swallowing up Gohan's attack. Leaving Gohan struggling to stay alive against Cell's Kamehameha.  
  
"What's the matter Gohan? You already have all the power you need. Just bring it out!" Goku says.  
  
"I can't!" Gohan says, his voice full of doubt, "I can't keep this up. I just can't hack it dad! It's too much for me to handle. I'm just a kid. I haven't changed. Not at all!"  
  
"Will you stop attacking yourself?" Goku says, his mental voice full of reprimand, "I don't know where you got it in your head that there's something wrong with you 'cause there's not. You've saved my life and our friends' lives so many times. And you're going to do it again right now!" Goku's mental voice was a yell. "Let it out Gohan! Do it now!" Gohan, in response, lets out more power, making the two attacks equal again. It seems like Gohan is going to win when Cell brings out more power, making the situation seem hopeless until Goku tells his son something.  
  
"Gohan, if anywhere in your mind you're holding back because you're worried about the planet, forget about it. All the damage you do to the earth can be fixed with the Dragonballs. So don't hold anything back, got it?" Goku instructs.  
  
"Yeah, but…I…" Before Gohan can say anything more, Piccolo appears behind Cell and throws an attack at him. Cell uses his energy and throws it in Piccolo's direction, causing the Namek to go flying through the air. Piccolo gets back up and fires a Makankosappo at Cell's back. Shortly after, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin show up with their own attacks as well.  
  
"Please, guys, not too close! Be careful!" Gohan exclaims.  
  
"Gohan, they can take care of themselves. Focus your energy, son!" Goku cries.  
  
"I'm trying…" Gohan says, the struggle evident in his voice. Videl could feel her heart hammering in anticipation. Even though she already knew the outcome of the battle, it was the most intense thing she'd ever seen before. But, she was torn. Part of her wanted to believe that what she was seeing was real, but the main part of her was telling her mind that it was just a strange dream. Videl focused her attention back at what she was seeing. Cell begins to fight two fronts with no problem.  
  
"You're all so anxious to die, aren't you?" Cell asks the Z-senshi behind him, "Well, all you had to do was ask!" Cell uses his energy to blow them all away, enraging Gohan. Gohan's attack gets bigger than Cell's, starting to swallow Cell's up. Yamcha and Tien get up, firing their attacks at Cell. Cell uses his energy to knock them to the ground and the moment that Tien and Yamcha hit the ground, Krillin and Piccolo stand up in their stead, firing their attacks as well.  
  
"They just keep lining up to die!" Cell says, starting to win again. It seems that Cell is about to win and the other 4 Z-senshi aren't doing anything even though they're trying.  
  
"No chance!! You have no chance!!" Cell cries out, pushing the other 4 Z-senshi away with his energy, the four of them not able to get up again. Cell's Kamehameha is about to completely swallow up Gohan's and Goku tries to get Gohan to fight back.  
  
"Release it, Gohan. Release everything! Think of all the pain he's caused, the people he's hurt. Make that your power!" Suddenly, Vegeta appears above Cell and fires an attack that distracts Cell long enough for Gohan to overwhelm him. Gohan pushes all of his power into the attack, destroying Cell once and for all, completely incinerating every last cell in his body. Gohan, who's created a big hole beneath him, loses his Super Saiya-jin power and falls to the ground in exhaustion, happy and relieved that it's finally over. The others approach him, all of them extremely proud of him. Yamcha goes over to pick Gohan up to take him to Dende's.  
  
"I've got you, big guy," Yamcha says gently.  
  
"Sorry…for the mess," Gohan says weakly before he passes out. Gohan wakes up to find himself at Kami's Lookout, all of his wounds healed thanks to Dende. Gohan stands up and looks at his friends' forlorn faces.  
  
"Don't be sad," Gohan says, "He's not. He told me himself when I talked to him. I felt his energy all around me and I swear, for a moment, I could have touched him. He was right there with me, by my side, giving me advice and rooting me on. That's how I was able to beat Cell. My dad helped me." Nobody believes him, but they play along with Gohan nonetheless.  
  
"Well, Gohan, whatever it was, you made us all proud. You sure have gotten strong, kid," Piccolo says, affection in his voice for the boy he has come to think of as a son. Android #18, who was brought over there by Krillin, wakes up and learns that Gohan has defeated Cell. Gohan then realizes that Krillin has a crush on Android #18 and, in his tired state, he spits it out, causing Krillin to get mad at him. Android #18, not knowing how to deal with what she's just learned, covers up her feelings with contempt and leaves. Deciding that they have more important things to do than talk about #18, they all decide to summon the Dragon. Shenlong comes forth, ready to grant wishes, and everyone's amazed.  
  
"Choose your words carefully as you speak. I will make two of your wishes true," Shenlong says.  
  
"Oh wow," Gohan says, amazed, "It worked. Dende made it so that the Earth's Dragon will grant us two wishes."  
  
"Shenlong," Yamcha calls out, "please revive all those on Earth who were killed by Cell." There is a slight pause before Shenlong speaks.  
  
"Your wish will be granted." Shenlong grants the wish and Trunks, along with everyone else who was killed by Cell, comes back to life. They then realize that Goku hasn't come back to life.  
  
"As I feared," Piccolo says, "Since Dende created a new Earth Dragon, I was hoping that Goku could be revived. But this dragon was made from the same model as the old one. So, their powers must be linked. I don't sense Goku's energy."  
  
"It's a shame," Tien says regretfully.  
  
"What is your second wish?" Shenlong asks, impatient, "I am waiting for it."  
  
"Listen, can't you use our whole second wish to revive Goku? All of us really want him to come back!" Yamcha calls out.  
  
"How badly you want it makes no difference to me. Goku has been revived before and so it is impossible," Shenlong answers.  
  
"It looks pretty hopeless…" Yamcha trails off.  
  
"No!" Tien says, "There has to be a way. Just think!" Krillin is the first one to come up with an idea.  
  
"What if we ask him to turn back time to just before Goku dies? Then we can prevent it from happening," Krillin says.  
  
"Great idea," Yamcha says, "Let's do it!"  
  
"Would you think for a minute?" Piccolo yells, "That would make Cell alive, too. It would be an endless cycle."  
  
"I have an idea!" Dende says suddenly, "All we have to do is ask Porunga back on Namek."  
  
"Dende's right," Piccolo agrees, "Because Porunga is the original Dragon. He can revive a person as many times as he sees fit."  
  
"Oh, of course," Tien says, "That's how Krillin and Chaotzu came back to life."  
  
"All we have to do now is get ourselves to Namek," Krillin says.  
  
"Then we all agree, right?" Yamcha asks, "That'll be our second wish." Suddenly, the all hear Goku's voice.  
  
"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Goku asks, "Hi everybody, it's me!"  
  
"Goku?" Krillin asks.  
  
"See, I told you guys," Gohan says.  
  
"King Kai's letting me talk to you from here in the other world, so listen up," Goku continues, "Lately I've been thinking about why the earth is always in danger and I realized that most of the guys who attacked it were after me. Think about it. Frieza, Cell, the Androids…"  
  
"It's an interesting point," Tien admits.  
  
"I guess, but where's he going with this?" Yamcha asks.  
  
"Well, I think it would be better for the earth if I didn't come back this time. King Kai agrees with me. As a Saiya-jin baby, I was sent to earth to destroy it. And though all my life I've tried to do the opposite, it's kinda like I've been fulfilling that mission all along. So, yeah, I'm going to stay here now. I really don't mind. King Kai says I can get special treatment because I saved the Earth, and all. I'll be able to keep my body and, from what I here, there's lots of interesting people to meet. It'll be fun." Piccolo smirks.  
  
"Another adventure," he says.  
  
"King Kai could ask one of the Dragons to revive him," Goku says, "But he's agreed to show me around here for a while and keep me company. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really appreciate your feelings towards me, but you'll have to find something else to wish for. This is my home now. Gohan's so strong now, I have nothing left to teach him." Gohan's heart begins to race as he realizes that he'll never see his father again.  
  
"But that doesn't mean I don't need you!" Gohan exclaims, but Goku ignores him.  
  
"You all better take notes on everything that happens in your life because when they're through, I'll want to hear all about them. Until then, goodbye." Goku's voice leaves and Gohan is saddened, but he knows that his dad will always live on in his heart. The Z-senshi make their second wish, using Krillin's suggestion to take the explosive device out of the Androids after they tried making the androids human, which failed because it wasn't possible.   
  
Shenlong grants the wish and he disappears, the Dragonballs scattering once again. #18 reappears, thanking Krillin for the wish, before she leaves. Tien leaves as well, going home. Piccolo decides to live up at Kami's Lookout and Trunks reveals that he's going to go back to the future in the morning. Gohan goes home and has to break the awful news to his mother that Goku has died. Chi-Chi starts crying and Gohan comforts his mother. Videl could feel Gohan's new strength and responsibility. It is now his responsibility to watch after not only his family, but the world as well.   
  
"Please mom, don't be sad. This is the way he really wanted it. He told me so himself. Besides, I can feel him mom. He's there," Gohan reassures. The next morning, everyone is at Capsule Corp. to see Trunks off. Once Trunks leaves, life turns back to normal. Gohan begins studying again, but he is also allowed by his mother to train, his sole purpose being that he doesn't want to lose anyone else in his life.   
  
I think I finally understand why he trains, even though he's a pacifist at heart, Videl said to herself as she watched the next 6 years to by in a blur. During that time, Goten is born, #18 and Krillin fall in love and get married, and Marron is born.   
  
One day, Gohan learns from his mother that she is allowing him to attend school with other students instead of just studying at home by himself. Videl watched as Gohan starts school at Orange Star High School. She saw him as he introduces him self to the class, the day she first saw him.  
  
"Well, my name is Son Gohan…I like to read and I also like to do martial arts."  
  
"There's no way he can do martial arts. He's too wimpy," Sharpener says. Gohan glares at Sharpener.   
  
Don't judge a book by its cover. I could kick your butt if I wanted to, you creep, Gohan says to himself.  
  
"Don't judge a book by its cover. He could kick your butt if he wanted to, Sharpener. And if he couldn't then I would kick your butt for him," Videl says. Videl gasped mentally as she felt the feelings that Gohan feels for her when he first sees her. Videl watched as she and Gohan get closer over time, Gohan falling in love with her slowly.   
  
He's in love with me? Videl asked herself, watching everything with new eyes. She watched as a new enemy appears, learning that the enemy, Queen Milena, is after not only Videl, but also Gohan. Over time, much is learned about the new enemy from Vegeta and Gohan figures out that Videl is their target and that if she's taken, the enemy will have the power to rule the universe. Videl watched as Gohan and the Z-senshi begin protecting her 24/7 and she saw all of Gohan's fights with many of Queen Milena's henchmen.   
  
He wins them all, none of them even a challenge for him. Gohan goes to train mentally with Piccolo, perfecting the technique that he used to kill the woman who fought him on the day of the geology field trip. Gohan misses Videl greatly while he's gone, but he's doing this so he can protect the woman he loves from being taken from him; he doesn't know what he'd do if Videl was taken away from him. Gohan returns from training with Piccolo, his love and need for Videl having grown much over the four weeks that he was gone.   
  
Videl was shocked at how strongly he felt for her, just as strongly as she felt for him. Think of how much time we've wasted, Videl said to herself as she watched the events of the previous night: her explosion at all of them for keeping her in the dark for so long, Gohan as he prepares to tell her, and later when Videl comes into Gohan's room, seeking comfort from a dream that had been plaguing her since Gohan left for Kami's Lookout.   
  
She felt Gohan's desire for her as they begin kissing, the overwhelming need that he has to keep her close to him forever that is part of the cause of his bonding with her. As the dream that Videl had came to a close, she began to wake up, her eyelids fluttering. Gohan saw her start to wake up, minutes after he woke up, and the dread and panic created a knot in his throat; he didn't know if he would be able to speak.   
  
Videl opened her eyes, her sight being filled with Gohan. She gasped, as if she was looking at him with new eyes. She didn't know what to say. Was it a dream that she had or was it real? Taking in a breath, she stared him in the eye, noticing the panic that was held in his coal black eyes. Gohan offered Videl a small smile, trying to calm himself down, as he brought up a hand to brush her hair out of her face.  
  
"Good morning," he said softly. Videl looked at Gohan tenderly.  
  
"Hi," she said, equally as soft  
  
"I have a question for you, Videl," Gohan said slowly. Videl nodded, urging Gohan to ask it.  
  
"Did you have a really weird dream that was you looking through my eyes at a lot of really strange and scary things?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Videl said, taking in a deep breath and letting go of it slowly. Gohan closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Oh man, I afraid of that," Gohan said. Videl's brow furrowed with confusion.  
  
"Why?" she asked. Gohan opened his eyes and looked at her, his gaze boring into her.  
  
"Because what you saw wasn't a dream, Videl."  
  
"It wasn't?" Videl asked. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, what you saw was real. What you saw…was my life, everything that has happened to me from the moment I was born. As I did for you. We received each other's memories, Videl. We bonded," Gohan said, his voice trailing off into a whisper. Videl couldn't believe it; what she saw…it was true? She looked away, words failing her. How did one talk to a person when they saw all of their intimate and private memories. Slowly she looked back up at Gohan, her eyes containing many questions.  
  
"Gohan…" she said, her words trailing off. Gohan smiled a sad smile.  
  
"Looks I have a lot to answer for, don't I, Videl?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes you do, Gohan," Videl said, "A lot to answer for." 


	27. Love's Trials Chapter 27

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
-------Love's Trials--------  
"So…" Videl said, unsure of where to take that sentence.  
  
"So…" Gohan repeated, unsure as well, looking at Videl as they both sat on the bed he was using during his stay there. He stared at the girl who was sitting only a foot away from him, his gaze reverent and loving.   
  
It's hard to believe that this unsure woman is the same woman who I was kissing last night, who was unknowingly seducing me…No, keep your thoughts away from last night. Think of the task at hand. She obviously has questions. Just look at her. But, I don't want to answer them here. There's a chance that we'd be interrupted and I don't know if I could continue if we were interrupted, Gohan thought through. It only took him a couple of minutes to make a decision about what to do. Standing up, he walked around the bed over to the other side to where Videl was, intent on what he was doing. Videl, right before Gohan stood up, was thinking about everything that she had seen just a couple of hours ago and the fact that it wasn't some weird dream, that it was true, that they were Gohan's memories.   
  
What is he? Videl asked herself, her thoughts still very confused. She had seen it all at once, it had all come flooding into her brain, not giving her a moment to process what had happened. And there was still much of it that she didn't understand. She had seen the story from the perspective of someone who understood everything that was going on, not someone who knew nothing about it.   
  
She was brought out of her thoughts by Gohan's movements, watching him as he got off of the bed and walked over to the side that she was sitting on. She looked at him confused as he approached her and immediately let out a small cry as he took her into his arms. Once Gohan was confident that Videl was secure in his arms, he walked over to the balcony doors.  
  
"Hey," Gohan said, "Since my hands are occupied, could you reach down and open the door?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded and did as Gohan asked, the balcony door flying open as Videl gave it a firm shove. Gohan walked out onto the patio and looked around.  
  
"Um, what are you doing?" Videl asked, a little unnerved by the feeling of being in Gohan's arms.  
  
"I'm looking for somewhere where we won't be interrupted while we talk. I know you have questions for me and I don't want us to be interrupted while I'm answering them for you," Gohan explained.  
  
"Oh," Videl said, thinking about that for a couple of moments before another question popped into her head.  
  
"Then why I in your arms?" Videl asked. Gohan looked down at her and gave her a wry smile.  
  
"Because, unless you can do what I'm about to do, you'll have no way of getting to where I want to go fast enough."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Videl asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Gohan gave her a smirk.  
  
"This," Gohan said as he took off into the air, letting his ki keep him in the air as he flew. Videl squealed and threw her arms around Gohan's neck.  
  
"Gohan! What are you doing? Are you sure you should be doing this?" Videl asked, very unsure of Gohan's abilities.  
  
"Of course, I am. Videl, I've been flying since I was 5. It's really no trouble at all." Videl calmed down at Gohan's words and watched the scenery go by as they flew; it really was an exhilarating feeling and Videl loved every moment of it.  
  
"You like flying, don't you?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but I wish I knew how," Videl said. Gohan offered a small smile.  
  
"Well, do you want me to teach you how?" Gohan said. Videl looked up at him, surprised.  
  
"You mean…I can learn how to fly?" Videl asked, "It isn't some alien thing?" Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Krillin and Yamcha can both fly and they're human. You have enough ki to do it. You just need instruction," Gohan said.  
  
"Ki? What's that? You mentioned it earlier and I heard it a lot in your memories, but I don't know what it is," Videl said. Gohan sighed.  
  
"I'll explain that when we land," Gohan promised as he continued the fly. The rest of the journey was silent, Gohan concentrated on where he was going and Videl in complete awe as she flew in Gohan's arms; just the thought of being able to fly on her own was enough to send shivers up and down her spine. About 10 minutes after they took off from Videl's house, Gohan landed, setting Videl down in the middle nowhere.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked Gohan.  
  
"We're in the desert," Gohan said simply. Videl looked over at him, a shocked expression on her face. But, the nearest desert from my house is hundreds of miles away. How… Videl said to herself, her thoughts trailing off as Gohan grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come on, I'm going to find us a spot with some shade. There should be a spot out here somewhere," Gohan said as the two of them walked. Videl looked around, trusting Gohan not to lead her path across something that would cause her to trip.  
  
"Why does this place look so familiar?" she asked.  
  
"Because," Gohan said apathetically, "It was the location of the Cell Games." Videl drew in a breath.  
  
"Oh," she whispered and stayed silent until the two of them stopped walking. Videl looked around her, marveling at the structure of the rock that was over them. It was a huge boulder, easily 20 feet tall, but a section of it had a big hole cut out on the side. How did this rock get like this? Videl asked herself as she looked at it.  
  
"Stray ki blast from the Cell Games," Gohan answered.  
  
"What?" Videl asked. Gohan looked at her, his look all innocence.  
  
"You asked how the rock got like this. Well, a stray ki blast from the Cell Games carved this hole out."  
  
"But I didn't ask that question out loud, Gohan. How did you know I asked it?" Videl asked.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you asked the question mentally?" Gohan said, trying to clarify. Videl nodded and Gohan groaned, sinking to the ground.  
  
"Oh great," he said, "This is all I need." Videl sat down next to Gohan.  
  
"What is it, Gohan?" she asked. Gohan looked up at her and spoke without moving his mouth.  
  
::We can communicate telepathically,:: Gohan said. Videl's eyes widened as she heard Gohan's voice inside her head, but she didn't see his mouth move.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
::Try it,:: Gohan said.  
  
::So, you can hear my voice right now even though I'm not actually speaking?:: Videl asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
::Yes, I can. But, for the sake of my sanity at the moment, let's speak out loud.::  
  
"How is it that we can do that? Is that an alien thing?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well, I can't do it with anybody. It's because we bonded," Gohan said simply.  
  
"Ok, that's my first question. What is this bonding thing you keep talking about?"  
  
"Well, as my mother and Bulma explained it to me, a bond is a deep connection between two people who love each other. I take it that since we can communicate telepathically, we've received each other's memories, and the marks are still there, that we're permanently bonded."  
  
"Marks?" Videl asked. Gohan moved his head to show the scar from where Videl bit him several hours earlier. With a rush, Videl's hand moved up to her neck, feeling a scar there where there had been none before.  
  
"Dear Kami," she breathed, "Gohan, what do you mean by permanent?" Gohan gulped.  
  
"I mean permanent. Like, for life. Let me tell you, from what Vegeta has told me, this isn't something that happens to a Saiya-jin very often," Gohan said. Videl's brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Ok, explain to me exactly what a Saiya-jin is. Needless to say, I'm a little confused about the whole concept."  
  
"Well, the Saiya-jin race is a race of pretty much fierce warriors. Saiya-jins have incredibly high ki and a very good ability to manipulate it. Saiya-jins are one of the strongest races in the Universe. Or, I should say, used to be one of the strongest races in the Universe."  
  
"Right," Videl said, "That Frieza guy destroyed the planet, right?" Gohan nodded, dreading hearing the name coming Videl's lips.  
  
"Yeah. Now the only full-blooded Saiya-jin left is Vegeta. I'm only half Saiya-jin; my mother's human."  
  
"So, is your mom bonded to your dad?" Videl asked; Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she is. Though, I don't know how she's surviving. Bond mates don't like to be separated and the death of one can sometimes kill the other. But, my mom obviously found someway that she's not telling me about." Videl nodded, understanding.  
  
"So, Vegeta is a full-blooded Saiya-jin along with your dad," Videl said, trying to clarify.  
  
"Yeah. I feel kinda sorry for Vegeta, actually. He's the prince of a nearly extinct race. My dad was only a third-class warrior."  
  
"But your dad was still stronger than Vegeta." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that infuriated Vegeta so much. To know that a third-class warrior was stronger than him was almost more than he could handle. It was his motivation for becoming a Super Saiya-jin. But, it's not what allowed him to become one," Gohan said. Videl decided that she wanted to move onto a different topic for the moment.  
  
"Oh, ok. So, what exactly is Piccolo?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, Piccolo's a Namek."  
  
"And what abilities to Nameks have?" Videl wondered.  
  
"Well, they have the power to regenerate limbs, they have some psychic powers, and they also have high ki. Most Nameks, from what I understand from Dende, are of the healer class but there is a small percentage of Nameks that are warriors. The Nameks are generally a peaceful race. Piccolo is just the exception."  
  
"What's his story?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well, from what I understand, the Piccolo that I know today wasn't the same Piccolo from many years ago. According to stories that I've heard, the Piccolo that I know is the essence of a Namek called Piccolo Daimao, the evil half of Kami, the former Guardian of the earth. When Piccolo first came to Earth and wanted to become its Guardian, the Guardian at the time said that the only way he would become Guardian is if he got rid of his evil half. So, he did. He split himself into two halves.   
  
"One half became Piccolo Daimao and the other half became Kami, the guardian of the earth up until 7 years ago. My dad fought against Piccolo Daimao when he killed many people on Earth and destroyed Piccolo Daimao. But, before Piccolo Daimao died, he reproduced, putting the essence of himself into an egg and sending it away. You see, Nameks are asexual and they reproduce through eggs. Well, this egg hatched into the Piccolo I know today. But, the Piccolo I know today wasn't always the good Piccolo. He was evil for a really long time and he was my dad's rival up until he started fighting with him to protect the earth. But, even then, Piccolo was still slightly evil. That is until he fused with Kami."  
  
"Fused?" Videl asked, confused at the word.  
  
"Yeah. Nameks can fused with each other, become one being I guess you could say. Once two Nameks fuse, the process can't be undone. When Piccolo fused with Kami, not only did his strength become greater, but his evil side also diminished greatly. But, Piccolo had a soft side before that. Pretty much a soft side for me. When he was training me out in the wilderness, I guess he developed a father-like affection for me and I think of him as a second father. He became really protective of me."  
  
"I know," Videl said, "He died protecting you against that asshole Nappa." Gohan nodded.  
  
"I'm extremely thankful for that, too. But, as I'm sure you already know, I became very angry over that. Well, you already know that story. Are there any other questions that you want to ask me?"  
  
"Let me think about that for a minute." There was silence for a couple of moments until Videl spoke again.   
  
"Ok," Videl said, "I have a question for you. How do you know all of these people? I mean, I know that they're all friends of your father, but how did you dad meet Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, and Krillin?"  
  
"I can explain a little about that," Gohan said, "But I'm not completely sure about the story's details, so I'll just give you the basics. My dad met Bulma when she was looking for the Dragonballs so she could wish for the perfect boyfriend. She met my dad and found out that he had one of the Dragonballs. When she found that out, she asked him if he wanted to help her find the rest of them. He agreed and went off with Bulma, searching for all of the Dragonballs. Along the way, they met Oolong, a shape shifting pig, and Yamcha, who was a desert bandit at the time.   
  
"From what I understand, he followed them for a while before he decided to tag along. At the time, he and Bulma were dating. My dad met Krillin when he went to train with Master Roshi and the two of them became best friends. My dad met Tien and Chaotzu at one of the Tenkaichi Budoukai's several years ago. They were trained by a rival of Master Roshi's and later helped my dad. In order to understand the full story, you'll have to get it from Bulma and Krillin. I'd say get it from my dad, but he died."  
  
"So, your dad didn't want to come back after Cell even though he could." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said, scratching his arm, "We could have wished him back with the Namekian Dragonballs, but dad didn't want to come back. You heard his reasoning, I'm sure."  
  
"Yeah and I know how much you didn't like it. You hated the knowledge that Goku wasn't coming back," Videl said.  
  
"Oh, I take it you felt all of my emotions as well," Gohan said, chuckling a little, "Well, looks like there's nothing I can hide from you anymore. You know everything about me."  
  
"Yeah, well I still don't understand it all," Videl said, "Like, I still don't get the whole Dragonball thing." Gohan addressed the question with a wave of his hand.  
  
"That's an easy question to answer. You see, on this planet exist 7 Dragonballs. They're orange balls about the size of baseballs with red stars on them. Each Dragonball has a different number of stars, 1 through 7. When you get them all together, you can summon the Dragon, Shenlong, and make two wishes. It used to be that you could only make one, but when Dende recreated the Dragon, he transferred some of its power to the wishes, giving us more. You can wish for anything that's in the Dragon's power. You could wish for immortality if you wanted it. Kami knows enough people have."  
  
"What wishes can't the Earth's Dragon fulfill?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well, let's say someone dies of natural causes and you want to wish them back to life. You can't because the Dragon can only restore life to someone who's been killed. And, the Dragon can only bring back a person once. Well, the Earth's Dragon, that is. The one on Namek, Porunga, can revive a person as many times as he wishes. The Dragonballs on Namek look exactly like the ones on Earth except they're the size of basketballs." Videl thought about what Gohan was saying for a moment before she commented.  
  
"You know, your life sounds like a sci-fi/fantasy book, Gohan. I can't believe you've experienced the things you're telling me about."  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said, "That's why I don't let too many people know about me. Most of them won't believe me. I mean, would you have believed me if I told you?" Videl shook her head.  
  
"No, not without proof, that is. I would have said you were making it up until you proved to me otherwise. I'm still not sure if I completely believe you." Gohan smirked.  
  
"Well, then, let me show you." Holding his hand out to the side, palm facing up, Gohan allowed a small ball of ki to form in his hand, the ball of energy floating inches above his palm.  
  
"What do you think of this?" Gohan said, looking at Videl's disbelieving and awed face. She leaned forward and stared at it, her eyes wide. She reached out a hand, her fingers moving into touch it. She paused several inches from it and looked at Gohan.  
  
"Can I touch it?" she asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but be careful. I'll control it so that it won't hurt you, but be careful anyway." Videl nodded and reached into touch it. She gasped as she did so; the feeling was incredible. It felt warm, very warm, and it made Videl's fingers tingle. What she was touching was real, it was tangible; it was proof.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, pulling her fingers away, but leaving her eyes still locked on it.  
  
"This is ki. Well, manipulated ki. Ki is pretty much your life force. Every person has a different amount of it. What you're seeing in front of you is part of my ki that I've manipulated and taken out of my body. Ki can be very destructive if the user wants it to be that way," Gohan said.  
  
"So, how much of this ki stuff do you have, Gohan?" Videl asked innocently, not knowing the extent of Gohan's power. He grimaced.  
  
"If I tell you, do you promise not to freak out on me?" he asked.   
  
"I would never freak out on you, Gohan. I might be incredibly shocked, but I won't freak out on you." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Well, at the end of the Cell Games, I had enough ki to destroy several planets. But, now, after years of training, I probably have enough ki to destroy most of the Solar System if I wanted to." Videl gasped, her eyes going wide.  
  
"Are you serious?" she whispered, part of her suddenly very afraid of Gohan.  
  
"Yes," he said, nodding, "I'm pretty sure that I am the strongest fighter in the Universe. As you learned from my memories, I have this great power inside of me that I think comes from my Saiya-jin and human hybrid blood. With all of the training I've done since I was four, my power has grown so great that not many people can beat me at all if anyone. Look, I'm not saying this to impress you or to brag. Kami knows I wish I wasn't so strong."  
  
"But why? Think of all you can do with it!" Videl said, "Think of all the people you can help!"  
  
"But at what cost, Videl? You've seen what my life has been like. All the pain, all the blood, all the fighting, all the death…do you think I like those things? The only reason why I've continued training is so I can protect the people I love. I learned my mistakes from the Cell Games. I won't make the same mistake again," Gohan said, his voice down to a soft whisper.  
  
"That may be true, Gohan, but I know some part of you loves it. I may not know much about Saiya-jins and what they're like, but I felt your blood boil as you did battle. The more primal part of you, the part of you that's purely Saiya-jin, lives for fighting. It's your human half that's the pacifist. And I know you've given into it before and you liked it. You liked the feeling of your blood pumping through your veins as you fought, pitting skill against skill, strength against strength, speed against speed. You can't deny that it gives you a rush, a heady feeling, that the adrenaline give you a high, exciting you like nothing else can," Videl said, her words passionate and fierce. Gohan couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth and he was stunned for a few moments before he chuckled.  
  
"Sometimes, Videl, I think you would make the better Saiya-jin out of the two of us. But, you're right. I do love the fighting. It's part of me, it's in my blood," Gohan said as Videl smiled.  
  
"Well, now that we've taken care of that, I still have a few questions for you."  
  
"Shoot," Gohan said, his eyes urging her to ask her questions.   
  
"Well, I didn't quite learn the whole story behind the androids, Cell, Dr. Gero, and Trunks from the future. Would you mind explaining that to me?" Videl asked. Gohan smiled slightly and nodded, though he didn't like the thought of Cell.  
  
"Sure, no problem. I really didn't understand it until later, though I do now. Ok, so, when my dad was younger, around 13 or 14, he faced the Red Ribbon army. I'm sure you've heard about them." Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they were completely wiped out though."  
  
"Yeah, well, that was my dad's doing. He destroyed the entire Red Ribbon Army. Except for one man: Dr. Gero. Keep in mind that my dad didn't know he existed, but having Dr. Gero alive would produce the most taxing thing that ever happened to us. It took him years to do it, but he created a series of androids to get revenge on my father, the person who thwarted all of his plans. Now, I'm going to tell you the timeline that created Mirai no Trunks' world, ok?" Videl nodded, so Gohan continued.   
  
"Ok, in Mirai no Trunks' world, I'll just call him Trunks, my father died of a heart disease right around the time Trunks was born. About 6 months later, two strong androids attacked. One of them is #18, Krillin's wife. But, the future version of #18 was much meaner than #18 is now. Anyway, these androids, once they were awakened, killed Dr. Gero, their creator, and pretty much went on a killing spree, destroying most of the population. They also destroyed most of the Z-senshi as well. Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha all died against the androids. My future self was the only one left and I hid, training for years to beat the androids who killed all of my friends.   
  
"Once Trunks was old enough, I trained him. From what I remember Trunks telling me, there was a face off between myself and the androids and I was killed, leaving Trunks there alone to protect the world against the androids. Bulma's future self created a time machine and asked her son to go back and warn everyone of the past about the androids to give them time to prepare, hoping that she would be able to create a world that would live in peace even though she could do nothing to fix what had happened in her timeline.   
  
"Anyway, so Trunks goes back in time to three years before the androids are supposed to show up and he warns my father, who had just returned from space, about his heart virus and the androids who are supposed to show up. Well, Trunks' visit shifted the way that time was supposed to go. There were 5 androids instead of two, one of them being Dr. Gero himself, and dad got the heart disease much later than in Trunks' timeline. Nothing had changed in Trunks' future world, so there were now two parallel universes.   
  
"And then there was Cell, Dr. Gero's ultimate creation. I know that this is going to sound strange, but the Cell that we fought came from a third parallel universe. He came from a world where Trunks had gone back in time to warn us of the androids, come back a second time to help us defeat them, and went back home to defeat the androids of his time. In this third parallel universe, Trunks was going to go back in time for a final time to tell us of his success in destroying the androids but Cell, who was mad because he couldn't find the androids there to become complete, killed Trunks and stole his time machine, going back four years before the androids even showed up, a full year before Trunks showed up here.   
  
"Cell in this timeline was killed in Dr. Gero's lab while he was still growing and I'm not sure what happened to Cell in Mirai no Trunks' timeline, but I'm guessing that Trunks took care of him. Anyway, so Cell arrives here four years before the androids wake up and he grows. You see, Cell has 5 different forms. There's his embryonic stage, his larvae stage, his imperfect stage, his perfect stage, and his final stage. The Cell that was killed in this timeline was killed when he was in his embryonic stage. But, I'm digressing.   
  
"Now, Cell was made in an interesting way. Dr. Gero collected cells from all of the most powerful fighters that appeared on earth. My dad, myself, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, Nappa, Frieza, King Cold, Trunks, and many other fighters that fought in the Tenkaichi Budoukai. By the time he collected cells from Frieza, King Cold, and Trunks, he stopped collecting cells and created his ultimate creation, Cell. Cell knew all of our attacks and techniques. Cell was nearly impossible to beat. The only reason why I beat him was because my strength was greater than his. I used all of my power as a Super Saiya-jin to kill him," Gohan said, his explanation finished.   
  
"Wow," Videl said, thinking about what Gohan had told her when another question came to mind.  
  
"Gohan, exactly what is a Super Saiya-jin?" she asked, "I mean, I've seen in it your memories and I have a slight understanding, but what is it exactly?" Gohan sighed.  
  
"You know, you could have picked any other question and it would be easier to answer than this," Gohan said quietly, "But I'll try my hardest to answer it." Gohan paused for several moments, collecting his thoughts before explaining.  
  
"A Super Saiya-jin is exactly like what it sounds like: Super. Super strength, super speed, super everything. I mean, and this is even for a Saiya-jin. It was a legend among Saiya-jins. Before my dad, it had been 1000 years since the last Super Saiya-jin and the existence of a Super Saiya-jin had dwindled down to a legend. Still, most of the races of the Universe think the Super Saiya-jin transformation is only a legend, especially now that Vegetasei is destroyed.   
  
"Anyway, a Saiya-jin who turns into a Super Saiya-jin is one of the strongest fighters in the universe, practically unbeatable. Our hair turns golden and our eyes turquoise and our power becomes immense…this is really hard to explain what it's like. I think I better show you what a Super Saiya-jin is for you to understand. There's different levels of it too. I'm not sure how many, but I'll show you the ones I've reached." Gohan looked at Videl and thought about what happened to weaker humans when he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. "Um, Videl, you might want to move so you're leaning against the rock." Videl looked up at Gohan, confused.  
  
"Why?" she asked. Gohan sighed.  
  
"Just trust me on this," Gohan said as he stood up and walked out into the clearing, slowly powering up, "There needs to be some space between us while I transform. I don't want you getting hurt." Videl watched as Gohan concentrated his power, bringing it out. The air around him started to crackle and Videl could see sparks of his power flash in the air. Videl watched with awe as his hair flashed gold, his eyes flickering between black and turquoise. With a final yell, Gohan's transformation stayed that way, his power glowing around him.  
  
"Is that it?" Videl asked. Gohan shook his head, the look in his eyes fierce. Wow, I never knew he could be so handsome looking like this, Videl said to herself, trying to block her thoughts from Gohan and succeeding.  
  
"No," Gohan said, "This isn't it. There's one more level above this. This one will be harder to bring out; it can only come out when I'm extremely angry. I'll have to make myself angry." Gohan concentrated his mind, thinking of images of his father and his friends being hurt by the mini-Cells, images of them being tortured by an unknown source, images of Videl being killed.   
  
The last image, the one of Videl being killed, was enough to push him over the edge. Videl watched as his muscles bulged, straining against his pajama pants, the only thing that he was wearing; his shirt had disappeared when Videl removed it from him. Come to think of it, we're still in our pajamas, Videl thought absently as Gohan let out a loud yell, his power exploding from him, the bright light from Gohan's exploding power forcing to Videl to close her eyes, shielding them not only from the bright light, but the dust and rocks that were pushed away by nothing more than Gohan's energy.   
  
Videl noticed from behind her closed eyelids that the light had faded and she opened her eyes, looking at Gohan, awe reflecting in her eyes. His power was crackling around him, a slight golden glow surrounding him. Videl walked up to him, slightly scared by the intense look in his eyes. Gohan was angry enough to kill, but, as Videl approached, he forced himself to calm down. Videl walked up to him, pushing her loose hair out of her face; she hadn't gotten a chance to put it back up before Gohan took her out to the desert. She slowly approached him, trying her best not to be scared and she stopped when she was a couple of feet away from him. Slowly, she reached out to touch him and she reeled back in pain as his power shocked her.  
  
"Ow!" she exclaimed, her arm recoiling. Gohan's face turned from fierce to apologetic.  
  
"Sorry, I probably should have told you about that," Gohan said softly, forcing himself to calm down even further until the glow surrounding him disappeared and the air stopped humming around him.  
  
"Is this what destroyed Cell?" Videl asked, "No, wait, don't answer that. I can already see that the answer's yes. Kami, Gohan, why'd you let my father take the credit for it?" she asked. Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Well, I really don't care. Just as long as Cell is dead, that's all I care about. Besides, your dad taking the credit helps protect me and my family from what I am. I really don't mind, Videl," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, well I mind!" Videl exclaimed, "What my father did wasn't right. He knows he didn't defeat Cell, doesn't he? And his still takes the credit! Kami, what a fraud!" Videl was yelling and getting herself all worked up over something that really didn't matter to Gohan anymore. In an effort to calm down, he laid his hands on her shoulders and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Look, what's done is done. Nothing can change it. Going around telling everyone that I killed Cell instead of your father is going to cause more trouble that it'd fix. Plus, I really don't want all of that publicity. Your father's happy taking it, so let him. And I know you don't like him having all of the publicity and I can understand why. I'll show your father one day, I promise. He owes me," Gohan said.  
  
"You mean for what he said to you the night of the Junior Winter Prom?" Videl asked. Gohan let out a frustrated noise.  
  
"Yeah, for that. I know you know what he said. He was completely out of line there," Gohan said; Videl could see the fury building up in his now turquoise eyes.  
  
"You know Gohan, no offense or anything, but I like you better with black eyes." Gohan calmed down and transformed out of a Super Saiya-jin, his hair and eyes turning back to their normal black color. There was a bit of an awkward silence before Gohan spoke, removing his hands from Videl's shoulders.  
  
"Well, I think it's about time we were getting back," Gohan said, "The others must be wondering where I am." Gohan grabbed Videl's hand and put two fingers to his forehead, concentrating on the group of ki that had amassed somewhere near Videl's house. With nothing more than a thought, he and Videl appeared there only to find that they were on the roof. Videl looked around her with shock.  
  
"Why didn't you do that earlier?" she asked. Gohan looked down at her and explained.  
  
"Because I can only do that if I have a ki to lock onto. Out in the desert, there were no beings with a high enough ki for me to lock on. Therefore, we had to fly."   
  
"Oh," Videl said softly, pulling her hand away from Gohan's and looking away from him. Gohan noticed Videl's hesitancy to be around him and commented on it.  
  
"Hey Videl, are you ok?" he asked. Videl nodded and, biting her lip, looked up at Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, it's just a lot for me to take in. It might take me a little while to accept all of this, Gohan." Gohan nodded in understanding.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I feel the same way, pretty much about this whole bonding thing. It'll take a little while to get used to. Maybe we should take a little break from each other so we can get used to everything." Gohan could feel his heart sink down to his toes as he spoke the words and Videl felt the same way just hearing them. But, she agreed. For the moment, it was for the best.  
  
"Yeah, maybe that would be good," Videl said, moving away from Gohan. "Well," she continued, "I'm going downstairs to get dressed and take a shower. I'll see you later, ok Gohan?" Gohan nodded and watched as she walked away.  
  
"Bye Videl." He watched as she disappeared into the house and, once she was gone, he sank to the ground; he could already feel the awkwardness between them that wasn't going to disappear for a while; things between them had never been as strange and tense as they were at that moment.  
  
"Hey, you ok, Gohan?" Krillin asked as he approached him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok…I guess," Gohan said as Krillin sat down next to him, obviously taking a break from his training.  
  
"So, how'd Videl take everything? I'm assuming that you told her based on the fact that I felt your ki rise dramatically." Gohan looked at Krillin, his father's best friend, and sighed.  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly tell her everything," Gohan said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Krillin asked, the look on his face a confused one. Gohan tilted his head, showing the mark that Videl had left with her teeth; Krillin knew what it was and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"You didn't!" Krillin said and Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we did. We bonded. She saw everything and I do mean everything. She knows it all Krillin, even the parts I was going to leave out to make it easier. She also knows that I'm in love with her; she saw it in her memories. But, I also know that she's in love with me."  
  
"So, why aren't you with her?" Krillin asked. Gohan sighed again.  
  
"Well, she needs some time to get used to the idea that I'm only half human and, well…I need some time to adjust to the whole bonded thing. Did you know that she and I can read each other's mind, communicate telepathically? It's going to take a lot of time to get used to," Gohan admitted quietly. Krillin put a hand on Gohan's shoulder, trying to offer comfort.  
  
"Well, give it some time. I'm sure that once the shock wears off, things will be good as new." Gohan looked over at Krillin, the look on his face hopeful.  
  
"You really think so?" Gohan asked and Krillin nodded.  
  
"I know so. I've seen the way that you and Videl look at each other. It's obvious to anyone that you love her and she loves you. Just give her time to accept you and, before you know it, you two will be together again." Gohan smiled, his smile small and weak.  
  
"I sure hope so, Krillin." Krillin smiled widely and stood up, offering his hand to Gohan.  
  
"Hey, come and train with us," Krillin said, his smile turning sheepish, "I mean, it's not like we can teach you anything new, but it'll keep your mind off of things." Gohan's smile turned grateful.  
  
"Thanks Krillin, I'd like that," Gohan said. Krillin nodded and, together, the two made their way back to the others. 


	28. Love's Trials Chapter 28

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
--------Love's Trials-------  
-1 week later-  
Gohan brought his arms down to his side, his hands clenched into fists, before putting the inside of his wrists together, his fingers curled. He brought his cupped hands to his right side, standing with his knees bent, as he gathered his power in between his curled fingers. Gohan and the other Z-senshi, including Videl, were out in the middle of the mountains, choosing to train in the wilderness instead of on the roof of Videl's house.   
  
Gohan was practicing some of his ki techniques while the others sparred. Gohan, as he concentrated his power, was oblivious to the small audience of one he had gathered while he practiced his techniques. Videl watched as Gohan gathered in his ki in between his palms, the white energy shining bright. She looked in front of him, knowing that he was preparing for something big, and checked to make sure that no one was in his way. There wasn't; there wasn't a living thing for many feet in front of him.  
  
"KAME…" Gohan called out, something in the back of his mind telling him that it was a good thing he wasn't a Super Saiya-jin; if he tried the Kamehameha while as a Super Saiya-jin, he could destroy the whole Earth. The Kamehameha he was powering up was just enough to destroy the mountain that was in front of him.  
  
"HAME…" Gohan continued, pulling back his hands a little further before shoving them forward.  
  
"HA!" The power flew from Gohan's hands, creating a huge ball of ki that raced towards the mountain at an incredible rate, having the power to destroy anything that crossed its path. Videl watched, her eyes wide, as she was reminded of Gohan's alien blood giving him the power to do what he was doing. She still wasn't sure how to take everything that had happened and the thoughts that she heard from Gohan that slipped past the wall he had built up ever since they bonded crept her out. She wasn't so sure if she liked the idea of someone else in her mind, even though it was Gohan and she trusted him with her life.   
  
I mean, I love him and all, but still…I guess it's my fear that's keeping me away from him. He has the power to destroy the Earth with only a thought. He said so himself; the probability of any being in this universe being stronger than him is small; he's probably the strongest fighter in the universe. He makes my father look like an ant, Videl said to herself, shielding her thoughts.   
  
The week before, Videl's entire universe had been shaken up. She didn't know what she believed in anymore, but she knew Gohan was telling the truth. Things were just so confusing for her at the moment. She had just found out that the man she was in love with was only half human, the other half of his blood coming from a race called the Saiya-jins, a powerful warrior race from Vegetasei. It was a lot for her mind to wrap around and she was a little grateful that her and Gohan were taking a bit of a break; it was a good opportunity for her to let everything sink in. But still…   
  
I miss the feeling of having him close, of being able to hug him whenever I wanted to, the way his arms used to wrap around me when I hugged him…I miss it all. But, taking a small break is a good idea. I just hope it doesn't take either of us very long to get used to the idea of what happened to us. I know he loves me just as much as I love him. I can't wait until the awkwardness disappears; it's killing me to know that we have this tension between us, Videl said to herself, watching Gohan with hopeful, yet hesitant and fearful eyes as he blew up the cap of a nearby mountain with his Kamehameha.   
  
Once Gohan let go of the blast, he could feel Videl's eyes on him and had to control the urge to run over to her and kiss the living daylights out of her, knowing that she still needed time to figure things out. He let his arms fall down to his side again as he took in a deep breath. He walked over to a nearby rock where he had left his water bottle and sat down on it, taking several large gulps of water from it as he rested his body, giving it a chance to replenish the ki he just used up.   
  
Since the blast wasn't very big, it didn't take very much time for his ki level to be at its fullest. But, even though his ki was fully replenished, he still sat there, noticing Videl's eyes on him. He turned his head to look at her and the two stared at each other for several moments, longing looks embedded deep in their eyes, before one of them spoke.  
  
"So, why aren't you training?" Gohan asked, causing Videl to jump; she hadn't been expecting him to speak.  
  
"Oh," Videl said, quickly recovering, "I'm waiting for one of the sparring matches to end. I lost against Tien and now Yamcha's sparring against him. Gohan nodded, taking it in.  
  
"So, I take it you're training is going well," Gohan said, starting up their first real conversation in over a week; for the past week, there had been nothing more than passing glances and a few words. Gohan, for one, was happy with the idea that things were starting to become better between the two of them. Videl shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I guess it's going ok. The others keep telling me that I'm getting stronger, but I still haven't won a match against any of them. But, from what I remember from your memories, it'll be a long time before I come anywhere close to beating them," Videl said with a dejected tone of voice. Gohan offered her a small smile, another first in over a week; he could feel the tension dissipating slightly.  
  
"Hey, you never know, Videl. You're pretty strong and you're a fast learner. I wouldn't be surprised if in about 4 years, you were as strong as Tien or Yamcha. You have the ability to do it. Hey, I'll even train you myself if you want me to," Gohan said reassuringly.  
  
"Really?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?" Gohan asked. Videl only shot him a look.  
  
"Well, how about all of those times I asked you a question pertaining to who you were or what happened to you?" Videl asked. The look on Gohan's face turned sheepish.  
  
"I mean about anything serious," Gohan followed up. Videl thought about it for a moment before truthfully answering.  
  
"No, you haven't," she said softly, also feeling the tension between them slowly seeping away. Gohan gave her a smile and opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly snapped it shut, the look on his face turning from gentle to fierce as his narrowed eyes scanned the area. Videl noticed the change in Gohan and mentally remarked that if Gohan were a cat, the hairs on his back would be bristling.  
  
"I'm not a cat, Videl, but yes, that's essentially what I'm feeling," Gohan said; Videl mentally smacked herself for not putting up the wall before she thought that mental remark.   
  
"What is it, Gohan?" she asked, "I take it from the look on your face that it's nothing good." Gohan shook his head.  
  
"I feel someone coming over, but I don't recognize this person's ki at all. I've never sensed this person before. Whoever it is, is pretty strong," Gohan said. Videl's eyes widened.  
  
"Stronger than you?" she asked, her voice a deadly whisper. Gohan shook his head again.  
  
"No, he's not stronger than me, but he's strong enough to give me somewhat of a workout." Gohan turned around and looked off in the direction that his back had previously been facing.  
  
"Whoever he is will be coming from that direction," Gohan said, taking up a fighting stance as he prepared himself for the worst. There was dead silence for about two minutes while Gohan and Videl anxiously awaited the arrival of an unknown source of ki. Gohan spotted the person first, his Saiya-jin eyes much sharper than Videl's.   
  
But, it didn't take Videl much longer to spot the approaching source of ki, whoever it was, or whatever it was, flying through the air at an incredible speed. The figure landed and both Gohan and Videl gasped. The figure was a girl, a young girl, but she was about Videl's height. She had long, blonde hair, which was swept into a long braid that hung down her back, and she was wearing black pants and a navy blue tunic over it. She looked right past Gohan and fixed her gaze on Videl.  
  
"So, I take it you're the sacrifice," she said, Gohan and Videl shocked once again by how young she was; she didn't sound as if she was any older than 10 years old; the only thing that was off about her was her height.   
  
I guess everyone from Cresilia is very tall, Gohan thought to himself as he took in the new threat.  
  
"So, the great Queen Milena sends me a child, do they?" Gohan asked. It seemed that the young girl noticed Gohan for the first time, her head turning slightly to look at him.  
  
"And who might you be?" she asked, her voice all innocence and angelic. Gohan's face distorted into a snarl.  
  
"I'm the person who's going to stop you. You aren't going to take Videl," he said, his voice fierce and clipped. She gave him only a small smile before jumping high, flipping as her body moved through the air, and landing several yards. A small, light giggle escaped her throat as she looked at him, one eyebrow raised; it was as if she was daring him to attack her. His Saiya-jin pride not liking the mocking it was receiving, Gohan lunged for her, his arm raised for a punch. She brought up two arms to block her face, but Gohan feigned the punch, moving in to kick her unprotected middle. She grunted in pain as Gohan's foot connected with her stomach, the kick sending her flying about 50 feet through the air. She landed on her back and quickly flipped back up, facing Gohan, with one arm around her midsection.   
  
"I must admit," she said, "I don't think I can win this fight." That caused Gohan to pause momentarily.  
  
"What do you mean you can't win this fight?" Gohan asked. She giggled again, not answering. Suddenly, Videl's mental voice broke into his head.  
  
::Gohan!:: she exclaimed in terror. Gohan turned around to see a man, who looked to be about in his 30s, holding Videl close to him. Gohan gasped; how could he have not sensed him?  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked, glaring at him. No one touches my mate and gets away with it, Gohan thought suddenly, pausing again at the thought. Where did that thought come from? Gohan asked himself, thinking about the possessiveness of the thought. He shook his head to clear it before concentrating on the man in front of him and the words he was speaking.  
  
"I am Daoman, one of her majesty's high priests. I'm sure you know that there's nothing you can do against me, Saiya-jin, as there is nothing I can do against you," the man spoke, the glint in his eye evil. Gohan's eyes narrowed and he smirked.  
  
"Oh? You think so, do you?" Gohan asked, gathering his psychic power. This man may have defenses against Saiya-jin attacks, but he doesn't know that I'm not a pureblooded Saiya-jin, Gohan thought to himself as he snuck his probe into the man's mind, not thinking as he did so.  
  
"Well, I have a surprise for you," Gohan said, his voice low, "I just planted a probe in your mind and, at my command, it will explode, destroying you inside and out." The man's eyes widened before narrowing.  
  
"You scoundrel!" Daoman exclaimed before shrugging, "Well, no matter. If you destroy me, you'll destroy this girl as well. Or did you not think about that?" Gohan's eye widened with shock. How could he have forgotten? In his rush to make Daoman pay for touching Videl, he forgot that if he exploded the probe inside of his mind, he'd hurt Videl severely, if not kill her as well. He knew he couldn't live with himself if he killed Videl, even if it was an accident.   
  
I'd rather die myself than kill her, Gohan said to himself, his mental voice fierce and determined.   
  
"Do it Gohan," Videl said.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I said do it. Kill him! It doesn't matter if I die. If I die, then Milena won't be able to get me." Gohan's fists clenched at Videl's words.  
  
"No, I won't do it. I won't let you die."  
  
"But you can't get the probe out of his mind and you'll have to let it go eventually, right?" Videl asked, continuing mentally.  
  
::Well, he shows no signs of letting me go. Just do it!:: Videl exclaimed and Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, there has to be another way to do this." Suddenly, the young female warrior let out a small laugh.  
  
"Aw, looks like the little Saiya-jin has nothing to do," she said, once again mocking him. Gohan let out an enraged yell as he turned around to face her again, his mind firmly locked on Daoman.  
  
"Will you shut up?" he barked. She gave him a little smile.  
  
"And what are you going to do? Kill me?" she asked. Gohan fixed his deadliest glare on the small girl, the air around him snapping with raw power as Gohan began to power up his ki. With nothing more than a thought, Gohan turned into a Super Saiya-jin, shocking Daoman and the female warrior-child. To them, Super Saiya-jins weren't even supposed to exist.   
  
"You're…you're a Super Saiya-jin," the small girl said, her voice suddenly meek and scared. Gohan nodded, his turquoise eyes fixed on her. If looks could kill, she'd be dead several times over. Letting out a small squeak, the girl took off into the air, flying away as fast as her ki could take her, leaving Gohan alone with Videl and Daoman. At that moment, the others, who had felt Gohan's transformation, walked over.  
  
"Hey Gohan, what's-" Krillin said, cutting off his sentence as he spotted Daoman holding Videl; suddenly, all of the Z-senshi were on the defensive.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Yamcha yelled, looking at Gohan.  
  
"This man is one of Milena's high priests. But, he's not going anywhere," Gohan said, "I have a probe set in his mind, ready to explode." Tien spluttered, very uncharacteristic of him.  
  
"But, what about Videl?" he said. Gohan sighed, staring at Videl as he spoke.  
  
"That's the problem. I need to get her away from him before I can fight him!"  
  
"Foolish boy," Daoman spat out, "You seriously doubt the power of the Cresilians! Even if I leave now, you won't be able to kill me. I disarmed your little probe. Such amateur work." Gohan's eyes widened as he frantically searched inside Daoman's mind, finding no probe there just as the evil High Priest had said.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now. And make no mistakes, Gohan," Daoman said, having learned his name earlier, "Somebody will be back to collect you." Before Daoman could get away, his arms were pulled away from Videl and were held behind his back. Gohan smiled with relief as Videl moved away, her body freed from Daoman's grip. Piccolo bent Daoman's arms as he pulled them behind his back, causing Daoman to cry out in pain.  
  
"I don't think so," Piccolo said.  
  
"How…could you?" Daoman cried out in pain. Piccolo smirked.  
  
"Very easily, in fact. You can't sense our ki, so it was no problem sneaking up on you. It looks like your queen will just have to find another High Priest." Piccolo let go of Daoman and pushed him forward.  
  
"He's all yours, Gohan," Piccolo said. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Thanks Piccolo." Gohan prepared himself. Well, if I can't use ki and psychic attacks against him, it looks like my only option is to use physical force, Gohan said to himself as he rushed forward, faster than Daoman could see, and grabbed the High Priest by the collar of his robe.  
  
"Still think I can't do anything to you?" Gohan whispered fiercely.  
  
"Please," Daoman pleaded, "I didn't mean any harm. I was only following orders. I'll-I'll do whatever you want, just let me go." Gohan looked at the panicked look on Daoman's face and briefly considered showing him mercy before throwing away the idea.  
  
"You touched my mate," Gohan said, his voice still a fierce whisper; Piccolo's eyes widened slightly as he heard Gohan speak the words, "You had every intention of taking her away from me and giving her to your Queen so she could kill her. You know what your Queen is up to with a female sacrifice and you gladly followed your orders, if not happily accepted them. I will show you no mercy. You don't deserve it." Daoman's face turned into a scowl.  
  
"There will be others," he said loudly, "Others who are far stronger than myself. I'd like to see you handle My Queen's favored High Priests. You'd have no chance against them, boy." Gohan sighed, the enraged look still on his face.  
  
"I've had enough of your talking. It's been my experience that people who are only out to do ill deeds like yourself do not deserve to live." With that, Gohan set Daoman on the ground, his hands coming up to grab his head, snapping his neck with one simple and swift twist. Everyone, except for Piccolo and #18, cringed as they heard the loud snap. Gohan removed his hands from the now dead High Priest, letting his body slink to the ground in a heap. Videl watched in horror as Gohan killed the man; she couldn't hear the words he was saying, but he didn't look too happy.   
  
He could have shown a little mercy, Videl thought, bile rising up in her throat as she looked at the dead man. Gohan forced himself to calm down, letting his ki lower itself until he was no longer a Super Saiya-jin. He had to get his anger under control.   
  
But, the thought of Videl being taken… Gohan's thoughts trailed off as he clenched his fists, not willing to let the thought finish itself. He would gladly kill anyone who harmed Videl, even though the pacifist inside of him said that it wouldn't be the right thing to do. The part of him that loved Videl told the pacifist inside of him to shut the hell up. Gohan looked down at the body and held out his hand, his palm facing it. He let out several ki blasts, incinerating the body completely, leaving no trace of anything that had once been living. Piccolo walked over to Gohan and began speaking to him, his voice low and hushed so that no one else could hear what he was saying.   
  
Videl watched the exchange between Piccolo and Gohan carefully. It was obvious that their relationship was that of a father and son and that they cared deeply for one another. Videl could only look at Piccolo with the same affection and respect that Gohan did. Awed that she was seeing him for the first time, she walked over to him, interrupting Piccolo's conversation with Gohan.  
  
"So, you're Piccolo," Videl said, looking up at the tall Namek, interrupting him mid-sentence. Piccolo smirked.  
  
"So, I see that Gohan's told you about me." Videl and Gohan shared a look.  
  
"Well, not quite," Videl said, "But, essentially, yes, he did tell me about you. It's nice to meet you, Piccolo." Videl stuck her hand out without fear, hoping that Piccolo would shake it. Piccolo looked down at Videl and mentally smiled. He liked this girl, knowing that she was the perfect mate for Gohan. Not only was she strong in the physical sense, but she also had a strong will and mind.   
  
Piccolo took Videl's hand and shook it, shocking Videl with the texture of his skin. Piccolo's skin was surprisingly smooth to the touch, even smoother than a human's. She looked at Piccolo as he released her hand, taking everything about his appearance, the strange pink muscles on his arms, his pointy ears, his sharp, pointed fingernails, everything and she did so without fear. She knew she had nothing to fear from this creature. Piccolo looked down at her approvingly, nodding his head in acknowledgment of her statement, his way of saying that it was nice to meet her as well.   
  
Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and #18 watched the scene from the outside and suddenly felt the need to be a part of it.  
  
"So, what brings you down here, Piccolo?" Tien asked. Piccolo looked at the other four, addressing them for the first time, and spoke.  
  
"I'm here to tell Gohan that Dende wants to speak with him." Everybody, except for Gohan, looked at Piccolo with confusion.  
  
"Why does Dende want to speak to Gohan?" Yamcha asks. Piccolo just crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I don't know," Piccolo said, "Dende wouldn't tell me anything except for that it was extremely important."  
  
"Well, then we're coming too," Krillin said. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"All right. Dende didn't say that you guys couldn't come. I must admit, I'm a bit curious about this too," Piccolo said. "We better get going," Piccolo continued a few moments later. Everyone took off into the air except for Gohan and Videl.  
  
"You guys go on ahead. I'll meet you there," Gohan said, watching as the others acknowledged his words before flying off. Once they were gone, Gohan turned to Videl.  
  
"Do want to go with us?" he asked. Videl immediately nodded.  
  
"Of course I do. I don't want to miss out on this. Besides, I want to meet Dende. From what I gathered from your memories, he sounds like he's one of your best friends," Videl said. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Yeah, he is. As you know, I met him while I was on Namek and we went through a lot up there together." Videl sighed.  
  
"I can't even imagine what it was like to travel to another planet," she said, as if she wanted to travel space herself.  
  
"Well," Gohan said, "The trip to Namek wasn't quite the ideal vacation, if you know what I mean." Videl mentally shuddered, remembering Gohan's experiences while he was on Namek.  
  
"I can't believe you did what you did on Namek. And you were only 5 and a half years old! Kami, when I was five, the only things I worried about were making sure no one stole my toys and making sure I was good enough so I could get dessert after dinner. I never had to worry about staying alive," Videl said. Until now, Videl mentally added.  
  
"So, do you want to go with me or not?" Gohan said. Videl nodded.  
  
"Sure, let's go."  
  
"Well, we're going to get there the Instant Transmission way. Grab onto my arm. By the time we get there, the others should just be getting there. Kami's Lookout isn't too far from here," Gohan said as Videl grabbed his arm.  
  
"Kami's Lookout?" she asked. Gohan looked at her, slightly confused.  
  
"You mean you don't remember? It's where the Guardian of the Earth lives. You'll love it up there; it's so peaceful and beautiful. You can see forever from up there…" Gohan said, trailing off. Videl smiled at him, the smile partly hesitant.  
  
"Son Gohan, I think you're turning into a romantic," Videl said. Gohan gave her a small, sheepish smile and quickly veiled his thoughts from her. It's all because of you, Gohan said to himself, happy with the knowledge that Videl couldn't hear what he was thinking. Gohan looked at her and reached up, grabbing the hand that was holding onto his arm, gently holding her small, delicate hand inside of his bigger one.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied and, with a smile, Gohan put two fingers to his forehead and searched for ki, particularly Dende's ki. Though it was small, Gohan could recognize it instantly. And, it was surrounded by the ki of the other Z-warriors. The only person missing from the group was Vegeta. Gohan smirked.   
  
He's probably training or having sex with Bulma, Gohan thought, knowing Bulma and Vegeta's tendency make love whenever they felt like it, which seemed to be a good portion of the time. Concentrating on Dende's ki, he transported himself and Videl there. Videl had only blinked her eyes. One moment she was out in the middle of the mountains and, the next, she was up on what seemed to be some huge floating platform that looked out over the Earth. She gasped and pulled her hand from Gohan's walking towards the edge, marveling at the distance between herself and the Earth's surface.   
  
You can see for miles up here, Videl said, taking in the breath-taking sight of the Earth from above with her own eyes, committing every small detail to memory. As Gohan sensed, most of the Z-senshi were already there, looking at Gohan as Gohan looked at Videl with a tender, loving gaze, a serene smile on his face. Gohan shook his head, knowing there were more important things to be thinking about, and walked over to the group. But, before he could get there, he was stopped by Piccolo, who pulled Gohan aside while the Z-senshi waited for Dende to come out of the lookout.  
  
"What is it Piccolo?" Gohan asked, noting that whatever it was, it wasn't very serious. Or, at the very least, dangerous. Piccolo gave Gohan a small smirk.  
  
"So, that girl is your mate, is she?" Piccolo said, some part of him smirking as Gohan blushed a deep red.   
  
"Yeah," Gohan stumbled out before he realized something, his blush fading slightly as an accusatory look claimed his face. "Hey, how'd you know?" he asked his mentor.  
  
"I overheard you telling it to the enemy when you had him by the collar." Gohan sighed.  
  
"Oh. I forgot; you Nameks have very sensitive hearing. And I whispered that remark, too."  
  
"So," Piccolo said, "When did this happen?" Gohan fidgeted nervously, his feet scuffing the ground. For a moment, he looked every bit the 4-year old boy that Piccolo first met all those years ago.  
  
"Um, last week. We, um…bonded," Gohan said, pulling away his training gi slightly to show Piccolo the scar that Videl had given him the week before. Piccolo nodded, giving no other reaction to the mark. Part of Piccolo was proud; proud of the mate that Gohan had chosen. She was strong, stubborn, independent, and had a good head on her shoulders, from what Piccolo could make out from months of watching her. He couldn't have picked a better mate for Gohan himself.   
  
But, the other part of Piccolo, the doubting, pessimistic part of Piccolo, worried for Gohan. If Queen Milena got her hands on Videl and killed her…her death would kill Gohan. Piccolo could already see that Gohan was deeply bonded to Videl and he knew of his feelings for the human girl months before Gohan confirmed them. There was nothing that Gohan could hide from Piccolo and that was one of those things. At the moment, Piccolo allowed the part of him that was proud come to the surface.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Gohan. She's a good mate for you," Piccolo said. Gohan smiled, looking up at Piccolo; his mentor's approval meant everything to him.  
  
"Really? You like her?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, kid," Piccolo said affectionately, "She's perfect for you." Now I'll be protecting her even more, Piccolo thought, If something happens to her, it'll hurt Gohan and I don't think I could stand seeing that. Piccolo spotted Dende coming out of the Lookout and started walking in that direction. Gohan felt Dende's approach and started moving over to Dende at the same time that Piccolo did, calling out to Videl as he did so.  
  
::Hey Videl,:: he called out mentally.  
  
::Yeah?:: she asked, not pulling her eyes away from the Earth below her.  
  
::You came up here to hear what Dende has to say, right? Then come over here. Dende just arrived,:: Gohan said.  
  
::Ok,:: Videl mentally nodded, pulling herself away from the edge of the Lookout and walking towards the group. Dende noticed the newcomer with amusement. Who is she? Dende asked himself as he looked at the girl, her black hair pulled into two pigtails and her blue eyes shining with understanding, awe, wonder, and the slightest hint of fear and hesitancy. Dende then looked closer, something about her appearance triggering something in his memory. He then glanced at Gohan, seeing the way that he was looking at the girl, the reverent, loving look in his eyes that was unmistakable; Dende smiled slightly.   
  
Ah, so this must be Videl, Dende said to himself, watching as Videl approached the group.  
  
"Before you speak, Dende, I'd like you to meet Videl," Gohan said. Dende smirked.  
  
"I figured that one out already, Gohan." Dende extended his hand, his motion towards her the same that Videl had taken towards Piccolo when she first met him.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Dende said as Videl took his hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Dende," Videl said, inspecting the other Namek closely. Unlike Piccolo, Dende was open, trusting, and friendly, no hostility or coldness in his manner. Videl felt nothing but respect and affection for Dende, just like she did for Piccolo, but different. For Piccolo, Videl's respect for him was like a father, the same as Gohan, but also for what he had done for Gohan over the years, watching over him to make sure he was all right. For Dende, Videl felt the affection and respect of a friend, someone to confide in who wouldn't judge, just listen.   
  
Videl knew that Dende knew all about her and figured that Gohan had gone to Dende to talk about her, to tell somebody about the feelings he held for her, knowing that Dende wouldn't judge.   
  
"It's actually good that you're here" Dende said to Videl, "Since what I'm about to say has to do with you." Dende sighed, a serious and worried expression taking over his warm and friendly face.   
  
"I received a message today," Dende said, his tone of voice all business; there was nothing casual about this, "And I know you're not going to like this one bit, but I felt you should know, Gohan. And the rest of you for that matter." Dende closed his eyes, leaning on his staff, before opening them a few moments later.  
  
"As I said, I received a message today. Needless to say, I was shocked at who it came from. It was a psychic message, the voice faint, like they were talking from somewhere far away, but distinctively female. You guys, it was Milena. And she was asking permission to take her sacrifice." Gohan's heart felt like it stopped in his chest; Queen Milena has asked for official permission of the Guardian of the Earth to take the woman he loved. The other Z-senshi also fell silent, none of them knowing what to say.   
  
Videl's eyes watered up with tears; she normally wasn't one for crying, but something about this scared her to tears. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see #18 smiling down at her softly, the look in her eyes as if to say, "It's ok. We won't let anything happen to you." Videl smiled gratefully at #18 and turned back to Dende. Gohan rushed forward and grabbed the young Guardian by the shoulders, shaking him slightly.  
  
"What did you say?" Gohan asked, his words rushed and panicked. Dende gulped; he knew Gohan wasn't going to like what he said…but, then again, it was better than if he had said yes…  
  
"I told her I'd consider it," Dende said softly. Gohan, for the first time in his life, felt anger towards Dende, one of his best friends.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Gohan yelled. Dende looked at Gohan, a fierce look also over taking his eyes.  
  
"Well, I couldn't say 'no', Gohan. Had I flat out rejected her, that could have started an intergalactic war. Now, while I have no intention of letting her have Videl, I also have no intention of condemning the people of this planet to doom. Telling her that I'll consider it has given us time to do something about it," Dende said, angry, too, at Gohan for overreacting before he knew the whole story. Gohan sighed, his anger disappearing; he understood Dende's logic and knew he was right. Pulling his hands off of Dende's shoulders, Gohan began apologizing.  
  
"I'm sorry Dende, I shouldn't have yelled at you. What you did was the best course of action. I'm sorry for overreacting." Dende put a hand on Gohan's shoulder, but it was for comfort.  
  
"It's ok, Gohan. I understand why you got angry at me," Dende said before turning to look at the rest of the group. "Does anyone know what do to about this?" Dende asked.  
  
"Well, I don't have any ideas," Tien said, shaking his head, "I mean, the only thing I can come up with is wait until we have an opportunity to strike at Milena, but that plan is incredibly fool-hardy and I wouldn't recommend it."  
  
"I don't have any ideas either, Tien," Yamcha said, "So don't feel bad about yours. At least you have an idea."  
  
"Well," Piccolo said, "I agree with Tien about waiting, but we need another plan than striking directly at Milena. Though I don't know what it is, yet." Gohan sighed; he didn't have any ideas either, but he wasn't trying to think up any.  
  
"You guys," Gohan said, voicing his thoughts as he stared at the ground, "I wish my dad were here. He'd know what do to. He always knew what to do." Gohan's voice had boiled down to a soft whisper, reflecting on his sadness and guilt that his father was no longer there with them. Videl noticed Gohan's mood and walked over to him, grabbing his hand, lacing her fingers through his. Things may have been awkward between the two of them, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from comforting her friend. Gohan looked up and smiled gratefully at Videl.  
  
"Thank you, Videl," he said softly.  
  
"Any time," Videl whispered, giving his hand a squeeze. With a sigh, Gohan turned back to Dende.  
  
"Is there anything else you have to tell us?" Gohan asked. Dende sighed as well and shook his head.  
  
"Nope, that's it." Gohan nodded slowly, taking all of it in, as he slowly extracted his hand from Videl's.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go and train," Gohan said, "I'll see you guys later." With that, Gohan took off into the air, leaving all of the others behind. It was obvious that Gohan was shaken up by the news that Dende had for them and was frustrated by their inability to think up of a plan. Add that to the returning guilt of his father's death and all Gohan really wanted at that moment was to be alone for a while. The Z-senshi understood it and allowed Gohan to have his space. There was several moments of silence before #18 spoke up.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go back to the house and train there," #18 said. The rest of the humans agreed, but Videl brought up an interesting point.  
  
"How am I going to get back? I can't fly, so that rules that option out. One of you is going to have to carry me," Videl said.  
  
"I'll do it," Tien said. Videl looked at him, the look on her face grateful.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked. Tien nodded.  
  
"It's no problem. You don't look very heavy at all. I can easily carry you," Tien said. Videl smiled and bowed her head.  
  
"Thanks, Tien," she said. After saying their goodbyes to Piccolo and Dende, the group was on their way, everyone flying except for Videl, who was being carried by Tien. Videl was letting her mind wander as Tien flew, confident in his abilities; she had gotten used to flying through the air in the past week or so, so it wasn't as big of a deal anymore. Her thoughts wandering, she had a sudden need to talk to someone, anyone.   
  
Well, Tien will do… Videl thought as she looked up at the three-eyed man.  
  
"Hey Tien?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah Videl," Tien answered, not bothering to look down.  
  
"You know about my bond with Gohan, right?" Tien nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Krillin told us about it. Why?" Tien asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering…why is Gohan so affected by the bond? I mean, I wanted space to accept what Gohan is, but I don't understand why Gohan wanted the space. He says it's because of the bond, but I don't understand why." Tien looked down at Videl and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I don't understand why either, Videl, but my guess is that he's a little scared. Gohan has lost a lot in his life, mainly his father. I guess he's scared to open up again; he's probably scared to lose you, Videl, and the fact that someone is after you only makes it more poignant." Videl sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess that makes sense. But, I guess I'm just lonely without him, you know?"  
  
"The two of you are really close, aren't you?" Tien asked. Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we are. We've been best friends for over a year now and, now, it seems that it's more than that. I could always go to him with everything. But, accepting who he is…I can't go to him with that problem because he is part of the problem." Videl sighed. "I guess I'm just worried that we won't ever get rid of this awkwardness between us." Tien looked down at Videl again, the reassuring smile still on his face.  
  
"Don't worry," Tien said, "I'm sure everything will work out fine. You two have something special and I know for a fact that Gohan isn't willing to let it go. I take it you know about how much he insisted that we all protect you when he couldn't." Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she said quietly, so quietly that Tien almost couldn't hear her. Noticing that Videl was withdrawing into her thoughts, Tien let her be, concentrating on flying back to the Satan estate, his temporary home. As they flew through the air, Videl couldn't stop thinking about Gohan, her mind focused on what Tien had said about Gohan being scared. Her thoughts were interrupted as the group passed through a cold front, causing Videl to shiver and huddle up against Tien for warmth.   
  
But, something about being in Tien's arms didn't feel right. Videl sighed; she knew what it was. It didn't feel right because it just wasn't…Gohan. 


	29. Love's Trials Chapter 29

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
--------Love's Trials--------  
-1 week later-  
Mentally, Gohan was smacking himself, cursing himself for his idiocy.   
  
What is wrong with me? Gohan asked himself, seriously doubting his ability to function as a living, reasoning creature. All week I've been avoiding her. Every time she's tried to talk to me, I've walked away, coming up with some lame excuse. Why am I doing this? Gohan said to himself, thinking about the entire week. It seemed that Videl had finally accepted Gohan for what he was, but Gohan was still keeping his space from her.   
  
And, the frustrating part was that he didn't even know why he was doing it. Gohan looked up at the stars, his eyes asking them for answers, as he sat up on the roof, trying to get his space from the group. Little did he know that his space wouldn't last for very much longer.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" a dry, feminine voice called out, causing Gohan to jump slightly. Gohan turned to see #18 standing not 3 feet away from him. Gohan scowled slightly as he saw her.  
  
"You surprised me, you know. Your not having a ki makes it very easy for you to sneak up on us, did you know that?" Gohan asked. #18 smirked and moved to sit down next to Gohan on the roof.  
  
"It's one of my perks in life. It makes my day interesting. It annoys the hell out of Krillin, though." Gohan smirked, thinking about Krillin and #18's relationship.  
  
"So," Gohan asked, curiosity winning over his mind, "What brings you up here?" #18 shrugged.  
  
"No reason, really. There's nothing to do downstairs with the other. Marron's asleep. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chaotzu are all playing poker, and Videl's off somewhere reading." Gohan gave a small start at the mention of Videl, a start that #18 noticed. She eyed him suspiciously, her ice-blue gaze penetrating his soul.  
  
"What is up between you and Videl these days?" #18 asked, "I've noticed that you're ignoring her." Gohan sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Damn. I was hoping that no one would notice," Gohan murmured.  
  
"Yeah, well, I doubt that any of the men have noticed it. Besides, I spend a lot of time observing and I've observed the way you act around Videl. Every time she approaches her, you blow her off. Why is that?" Gohan shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, #18. I wish I did, though. I can tell that she's accepted what I am, but…but I don't know if she's fully accepted it." Gohan paused, his mind wondering why he was ignoring her when a memory popped into his mind, as if giving him the answer.  
  
"It's just that every time I look into her eyes when she's trying to talk to me, all I can see is the fear and horror she held in her eyes when I killed one of the High Priests last week. She was scared of me, #18. The last thing that I want is for her to be scared of me and I'm worried that some part of her still is. I don't want her to be afraid of me. She has nothing to be afraid of; I would never hurt her."  
  
"Well," #18 said, "Did you ever think that if she is scared of you, that she's scared of the possibility that you might hurt her accidentally?" Gohan shook his head and sighed.  
  
"No, I didn't. Maybe I should tell her that in the morning." Gohan smirked. "Besides," he continued, "I have a lot to apologize for." #18 nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, you do." There was a long pause where neither one of them spoke, both of them occupied with looking up at the night sky. Suddenly, Gohan spoke, his voice breaking #18's reverie.  
  
"Hey #18?" he said tentatively. She looked over at him.  
  
"Yeah?" she said.  
  
"I wish my dad were here." #18 looked over at him quizzically.  
  
"Why do you wish your dad were here?" she asked.  
  
"Because, whenever he's around, things never seem quite so bad, like they're manageable. At least, that's how I felt. If I was ever in a bad situation, just the presence of my dad made everything a million times better," Gohan said, his voice solemn and quiet. #18 gave him a small smile.  
  
"Well then, for your sake Gohan, I wish he were here too." Gohan looked over at #18 and offered back the same small smile.  
  
"Thanks, #18," he said sincerely. She gave a nod of her head and looked back up at the night sky, causing Gohan to look as well. Several minutes later, #18 responded.  
  
"No problem, Gohan."   
  
***  
Naked, Bulma cuddled up against Vegeta, her cheeks flushed from their passionate bout of lovemaking. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma and Bulma smiled at his tenderness; he only showed this type of affection when they were alone, so Bulma made an effort for the two of them to be alone as much as possible, which was hard considering how busy Bulma was with her job of running Capsule Corp. But, somehow, Vegeta always managed to sneak Bulma away for a little tryst or two. Bulma sighed in satisfaction as she snuggled closer, loving the feeling of Vegeta's arms around her.   
  
As they lay, both of them satisfied from their previous actions, the sound of Vegeta's chuckle reached her ears. Bulma propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him, one eyebrow raised quizzically.   
  
"What are you chuckling at?" she asked out loud. Vegeta looked over at her quickly, his eyes flashing over to hers before he looked back at the wall.   
  
"I was just thinking about Son Gohan," Vegeta said, "and the news we've received about his new bond. I find it rather amusing that a half Saiya-jin like himself could bond." Bulma smirked.  
  
"Yeah, well, I saw it coming. The way that Gohan acts around Videl is so obvious. That boy is so in love, it's not even funny." Vegeta snorted slightly in annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, well, I hate the news of Milena asking the Guardian of Earth for permission to take Videl. Dende cannot refuse her forever. We have to think up a plan and fast," Vegeta growled. Bulma sighed in resignation and settled back down on the bed.  
  
"If only Goku were here. He'd be able to think of something," Bulma said softly. Vegeta scoffed.  
  
"You earthlings and your faith in Kakarot," Vegeta spat out, "Though, I must admit, he seems to have the ability to give you all some sense of confidence." Vegeta shifted so he could look at Bulma. "If you earthlings want him back so much, then why just not use the Dragonballs to wish him back to life?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shot Vegeta a look.  
  
"Um, Vegeta, I don't know if you've forgotten, but Goku's already been wished back once with the Dragonballs. He can't be wished back again." Vegeta's face transformed into a scowl.  
  
"I know that, woman. I wasn't talking about the Earth's Dragonballs. I was talking about the ones on Namek. The dragon there can bring back a person as many times as it sees fit." Bulma sighed again at Vegeta's words.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma said, "That may be true, but remember that Goku asked not to come back the last time." Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, Kakarot only said that because he thought that everybody came after him. Well, this time, it's different. I'm sure that all you'd have to do is explain it to him that his son and his mate are the enemy's targets and he'll come right back," Vegeta explained. Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
"You really think so?" she asked. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Kakarot will do anything to save that blasted son of his. Including coming back from the dead." Bulma shot up in bed and rushed off of it, turning on the light so she could find the clothes that had been carelessly discarded a couple of hours earlier. Vegeta looked at her, honestly confused.  
  
"Woman, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Getting ready to go to Namek," she said simply. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And just how do you plan on getting there?" he asked. Bulma looked at him, dressed in only her shirt and panties, her hands on her hips in exasperation.  
  
"Well, you know how to do the Instant Transmission, right? Well, if I remember correctly, you spent a great deal of time around the Nameks while they were here. You should be able to easily recognize their ki and get us there instantly." Vegeta grinned.  
  
"Woman, that is one of the most logical reasons you have ever given me." Vegeta got up and began dressing in the Saiya-jin armor that he trained in earlier. "So, I take it you want to go right now," Vegeta said as he slipped the armor over his head, securing it before moving to put on his gloves and boots.  
  
"Well, I do have to go and get the Dragon Radar from my lab, but, after that, we can go," Bulma said, fixing her hair.  
  
"And it makes no difference to you that it's the middle of the night over here." Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Nope. Now that I have this plan in my head, there's going to be no settling me until it gets put into action. Now, come on. Let's go and get the Dragon Radar so we can be on our way." With that, Bulma rushed out of the room, leaving Vegeta only to stare, a look of mild amusement on his face. A small grin appeared on his face at his mate's never-ending energy and he slowly walked out of the room, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
::Have you found it yet?:: Vegeta asked Bulma as he made his way down to her lab, moving stealthily through the house as he did so.  
  
::No, not yet. But, I know it's in one of these drawers. I just moved it yesterday,:: Bulma replied. Vegeta mentally laughed.  
  
::Well, you better find it. I don't want to have to go on a manual search for the Dragonballs just to wish back Kakarot,:: Vegeta said as he finally entered the lab. Bulma turned around, the Dragon Radar in one hand, a smile on her face.  
  
"See, I found it," Bulma said before the look on her face turned commanding, "Now, let's go." Vegeta walked up to Bulma and wrapped one arm around her waist.  
  
"You're too pushy, woman." Bulma didn't even respond; she found no reason to seeing how as it would be fruitless to pick a fight with her mate, especially when they had a more important mission to fulfill than seeing who could win the argument. She watched as Vegeta brought two fingers to his forehead, his face skewing into a look of concentration as he reached out with his mind.   
  
Vegeta let his consciousness spread out over the entire universe, trying to pick up the ki of the Nameks that he knew so well. He had come to know the ki of the Nameks intimately through their stay at Capsule Corp. A being did not spend a lot of time around another being and not know what that being's ki felt like. Vegeta let out a tiny smirk as he felt the ki of the Eldest Namek, Mori, and several of the warrior Nameks that resided in the same village.  
  
"Hang on," Vegeta said as he and Bulma disappeared from the lab at Capsule Corp. To Bulma, it only seemed milliseconds later that she and Vegeta were standing in the middle of what looked like the previous Namek.   
  
"Wow," Bulma said, looking at the green sky and barren wastelands, "New Namek looks just like the previous Namek." Vegeta's eyes also scanned the landscape on Namek, taking it in with a slight look of disgust.  
  
::What's wrong, love? Bad memories?:: Bulma asked, noticing the uncomfortable look on his face, placing a hand lightly on her mate's arm in comfort. Vegeta nodded simply and ignored the issue.  
  
"Let's just go and find the Dragonballs so we can wish back Kakarot," Vegeta said gruffly, trying to push the memories of his time on Namek with Frieza out of his head. The two bond mates looked closer around their surroundings, immediately noticing that they were in the middle of a Namekian village and quickly gathering onlookers who recognized them immediately.  
  
"Bulma!" one Namek exclaimed and the turquoise-haired woman turned to see the eldest Namek, Mori, approaching them with a smile on his face, "What a pleasant surprise! We were not expecting to see you here." Bulma gave him a soft smile in return.  
  
"Well, I wish we were here on a social call," Bulma said, "But we have come to ask you for the Dragonballs so we can wish back Goku." Mori's face lit up with a look of understanding.  
  
"Oh, you mean the young Saiya-jin who saved our people from Frieza and came to this planet not too long ago to ask for a guardian for your planet. Has something happened to Goku?" Mori asked. Bulma nodded.  
  
"7 earth years ago, Goku died saving the earth. We were going to come here then and wish him back, but he didn't want us to. But, a new enemy is threatening the safety of not only Earth, but the whole universe, and Goku's help is required," Bulma explained, "We know that on Namek, one needs a password to summon the Dragon and we need your help to summon the Dragon so we can wish Goku back to life." Mori nodded.  
  
"Well, what are you going to use your other two wishes for?" Mori asked. Bulma was suddenly alarmed.  
  
"What?" she asked. Mori began explaining.  
  
"Well, you do remember that the Dragonballs here on Namek can grant three wishes. So far, you have only named one wish. What do you intend to do with the other two wishes?" Bulma blinked in shock to Mori's question; she had never thought about the other two wishes. Bulma didn't know how to answer, so she turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Um, Vegeta? What else should we wish for?" she asked. The Nameks had taken no notice to Vegeta earlier, but when Bulma said his name, they suddenly became aware of his presence, their attitudes becoming hostile. They still remembered what Vegeta did to one of their villages all those years ago.  
  
"What is he doing with you?" Mori asked Bulma, eying Vegeta suspiciously. Bulma was confused for a second, looking back and forth between Mori and Vegeta before she laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta? Well, some things have changed over the years. See, Vegeta and I are mates. We've even had a son together." She heard shocked gasps from the Nameks as they took in her news.  
  
"She is right," Vegeta said, "You do not have to worry about me. I will do nothing to harm you." There was a collective sigh of relief from the small group of Nameks, but they still looked at Vegeta warily, as if they were afraid that he was going to attack them. Vegeta understood their attitude towards him and some part of him was satisfied, even pleased, with their fear of him.   
  
Well, looks like I can still intimidate others, Vegeta said to himself. On Earth, it seemed that no one was afraid of him; not even the weakest of the Z-senshi was afraid of him.  
  
"Anyway," Vegeta said, "When the issue of the other two wishes comes up, we'll deal with it then. Now, we should just worry about collecting all of the Dragonballs." Bulma nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes," she said, "You're right Vegeta. We should be concerning ourselves with the collection of the Dragonballs." Mori smiled, showing all his sharp teeth.  
  
"You should have no problem finding all of the Dragonballs. They are all not far from here. Collecting them should only take you several hours to find them all. And then, I will help you make your wishes," Mori said, giving them official permission to collect the Dragonballs. It was then that Bulma and Vegeta started out on their mission to collect all of the Dragonballs, Vegeta flying the two of them while Bulma used the Dragonball radar to locate all of the Dragonballs, dropping them back off at the village the moment they found them.   
  
The Nameks were surprised at the rate that Vegeta and Bulma had found the Dragonballs at. It was clear that both of them were driven to awaken Porunga as soon as possible. It was only about 4 hours later that all of the Dragonballs had been brought to one spot. Bulma sighed as she looked on at all 7 of the Dragonballs.  
  
"Well, that went without any hassle," she said quietly to herself before turning to look at Mori, who was standing in front of the group of Nameks that had clustered nearby. "Can you summon the Dragon now?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes, and please hurry up about it. I would like to go home," Vegeta said, slightly grumpy. He hadn't gotten any sleep and he had had a fairly rigorous day beforehand. He had really been looking forward to sleeping after his nightly "workout" with Bulma, but her idea to go to Namek and wish back Goku immediately squashed any hopes Vegeta had of getting a good night's sleep. Even though Vegeta really didn't need the sleep, he still liked it anyway, though he would never admit such a weakness as that. Mori nodded and stepped forward.  
  
"Yes, I shall hurry. I can tell that the two of you are anxious to make your wish." Mori took Bulma's place in front of the Dragonballs and held out his hands, a look of pure concentration etched on his face, his brow furrowed and mouth down-turned with the effort. He began to speak using his native language of Namekian, a language that neither Bulma nor Vegeta understood, as he proceeded to summon the Dragon.   
  
The Dragonballs, in response, began to pulsate with power, reacting to Mori's words. Once Mori's incantation was finished, a bright light exploded from the Dragonballs, searing up into the sky, marking the arrival of Porunga. There were many gasps from the crowd of onlookers; even though all of them had seen Porunga before, the sight of him was definitely one to behold. Porunga looked down at them and drew in a deep breath.  
  
"You have awakened me from my slumber. Speak and any three of your wishes will be made true." Bulma smirked; she had found a way to use up the three wishes.  
  
"Mori, ask the Dragon to bring Goku to the check-in station for this planet in the spirit realm," she said to him. Mori nodded.  
  
"Woman, why are you doing that?" Vegeta asked. Bulma turned and looked at him, a smile on her face.  
  
"Well, we need to use up the other two wishes, right? And, I want to surprise Gohan with this. I know he can sense ki as well as the rest of you, if not better, and he would for sure sense the presence of his father the instant he arrived on Earth, thus ruining the surprise. If I wish him to the check-in station for this planet, then Goku will be brought back to life here and we can surprise Gohan. For the other wish, I just figured we could waste it on wishing us back home." Vegeta shrugged; he really didn't care as long as Kakarot came back. He wouldn't admit it, but he was looking forward to the return of Goku.   
  
It would give him something to really train for, bring back his old mission of training to become stronger than Goku so he could beat him in combat.   
  
"Fine, wish for whatever you want," Vegeta said, letting Bulma do whatever she wanted. She gave him a tender smile before turning back to Mori.  
  
"Ok, we're ready to make that first wish," Bulma said.  
  
"Right," Mori said and began speaking the wish in Namekian, but was stopped as a voice rang out through the sky.  
  
"Hey, I thought I told you guys I didn't want to come back."  
  
***  
In the Otherworld, Son Goku was training, as always. It was the only thing he could do in the Otherworld besides eat, which he did often enough. Even though Goku knew he had no reason to train, he still did it anyway because it gave him something to do. Besides, being able to concentrate on training allowed him to take his mind off of how much he missed his family.   
  
I know I opted to stay in the Otherworld, but sometimes I wish I didn't, Goku thought to himself, allowing his longing to see his family again come to the surface. He longed to be able to take walks in the woods with Chi-Chi and Gohan, marveling at the simple, yet beautiful things in nature. But, he knew he was never going back. His friends respected him too much to go against his wishes and bring him back to life with the Dragonballs. Or, so he thought…  
  
"Hey, Goku!" a voice called out to him. Goku paused mid-kick and looked down to see King Kai, the distinctive halo floating above his head, looking back up at him.  
  
"Yeah, King Kai?" Goku asked, floating down to the ground, letting himself drop gently from the pink sky.  
  
"Did you have something to tell me?" Goku asked as his second question. King Kai nodded.  
  
"I just thought that you might wanna know that your friends Bulma and Vegeta are going to wish you back to life with the Dragonballs on Namek." Goku looked shocked and slightly angered; he thought he had asked them to let him stay dead this time. Why would they go against his wishes? The carefree look disappeared from Goku's face after hearing King Kai's message and he approached the small lord of the North Quadrant.  
  
"King Kai, can I speak to them telepathically? I want to ask them why they're doing this." King Kai nodded and turned around.  
  
"Sure, you know the drill." Goku had to crack a smile at that remark; he sure did know the drill.  
  
"Thanks, King Kai." With that, Goku rested his hand on King Kai's shoulder and focused on Bulma and Vegeta, as well as anyone else that was in the surrounding area.  
  
"Hey, I thought I told you guys I didn't want to come back," Goku said, his telepathic message sounding in the minds of the entire group surrounding the Dragonballs.  
  
"Goku? Is that you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. It's nice to hear your voice again, Bulma," Goku said. Bulma smiled.  
  
"It's good to hear yours too, Goku."  
  
"But, Bulma," Goku said, "Why are you guys wishing me back to life? I thought I asked you guys to let me stay dead this time around." Bulma suddenly found herself at a loss of words. She could hear the slightly angry tone wrapped around Goku's words and didn't know how to answer him. Fortunately, for her, Vegeta did instead.  
  
"Listen Kakarot, we know you didn't want to come back the last time because you thought it was safer that way, but Bulma thinks that your help would be greatly appreciated." Goku's face took on a look of confusion.  
  
"Help? Why would you need my help? You guys down there on Earth should be able to take care of everything. Besides, my presence there would only cause trouble in the long run."  
  
"So," Vegeta said, "You wouldn't come back even if you knew that your son's life was in danger?" Goku gasped at Vegeta's words.  
  
"What?" he said, panicked, "Is Gohan in danger?"  
  
"Yes, he is. And it's not only him. His mate is in even graver danger as well." Those words brought Goku's thought process to a halt.  
  
"Wait. What? Gohan has a mate? When did that happen?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Just last week. You would like her, Kakarot. She reminds me of your own mate. And, she's the daughter of that fool, Mr. Satan. I'm surprised that a weakling like him could produce such a strong offspring." Vegeta chuckled, considering his words. "Well, strong for a human, that is." Bulma chose that moment to enter into the conversation.  
  
"Please, Goku. Let us wish you back. We really could use your help. Gohan can't do this alone. Even though I haven't been around him much lately, I understand from Krillin and the others that he's having a hard time being the strong one, especially when the girl that he loves is in grave danger. He's unsure of himself, Goku. He's never had to do this alone. He's afraid that he's going to lose her. And, if he does, the universe is through," Bulma told Goku. Goku didn't speak; he couldn't. This was way too much. How old was his son? How much time had passed? Goku didn't know, but he was going to find out.  
  
  
"How long has it been since Cell?" Goku asked. Bulma was taken aback by the question. Out of all of the questions he could have asked, he picked that one? Bulma sighed and answered it.  
  
"It's been 7 years since Cell, Goku." Goku was, once again, silent as he processed the information. 7 years. Wow. That means Gohan is 18 years old. And he has a mate. I'm surprised he even knew what bonding was. And where did he meet this girl? Goku thought, smirking, Well, looks like I'll just have to come back and find out for myself. Suddenly, a feeling of dread filled his heart. He was overjoyed that he was going back, but he would be leaving many of the friendships he had made in the Otherworld behind. Especially the one with…no, Goku wasn't going to give that one up. If Goku was going back, then so was he. Goku sighed.  
  
"All right, Bulma. I'll come back," Goku said, not able to keep the smile out of his voice. Bulma smiled as well and even Vegeta allowed a small smile to appear on his face.  
  
"You will? Great!" Bulma exclaimed. Goku rushed to speak.  
  
"But, on one condition," Goku said, his voice unyielding. Bulma rushed to agree; anything to get Goku back.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Bulma asked. Goku smirked. She's never going to see this one coming, Goku thought before speaking.  
  
"If I come back to life…" Goku trailed off, leaving Bulma hanging on his every word.  
  
"Yeah?" Bulma said, urging him to continue.  
  
"…then so does my father." Goku was right; she never saw that one coming. Vegeta was surprised as well.  
  
"What? Bardock!" Vegeta exclaimed, remembering the name of Goku's father.  
  
"Yup! I met him in Hell. I figured that while I was here, I would get to know my family. Lucky for me, my father was allowed to keep his body because he was a fighter and I was able to recognize him instantly. Now I know where I get my looks from," Goku said, "Anyway, I don't want him to have to stay here anymore. He's paid for his crimes. I think it only right that he get to meet the rest of his family on Earth and live the life he was denied." Bulma nodded.  
  
"Sure thing, Goku. That should be no problem. We'll just wish you and your dad to the check-in station for this planet, and then we'll use the other two wishes to wish you two back," Bulma said, drawing out the plan with her voice. Goku smiled.  
  
"That sounds good to me," Goku said, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys in a few minutes, then." With that, Goku removed his hand from King Kai's shoulder and King Kai turned around.  
  
"So, it looks like your going back to Earth. I wish you the best of luck, Goku, with everything," King Kai said. Goku gave King Kai a grateful nod.  
  
"Thanks, King Kai. You can bet that I'll be seeing you again one day." King Kai nodded his head enthusiastically.  
  
"You bet. I still have to teach you the fine arts of being a comedian," King Kai exclaimed. Goku barely managed to hold back his laughter.  
  
"You'll have plenty of time for that the next time I see you, I promise." Those were Goku's last words to King Kai before he disappeared, Bulma's first wish obviously just made. King Kai allowed a small smile.  
  
"I just hope the next time I see you isn't too soon, Son Goku."  
  
***  
Back on Namek, Bulma was now ready to dictate her wishes to Mori.  
  
"Ok Mori, change of plans. For the first wish, please bring Goku and his father to the check-in station for this planet in the spirit realm." Mori nodded, finally ready to make the wish. He turned back to the Dragon and shouted out the wish in Namekian. Bulma froze, her breath bated, as she waited for Porunga to give his answer. She let out the breath as a sigh of relief when Porunga spoke.  
  
"Your wish has been granted. The one you call Goku and his father are waiting at this planet's check-in station." Bulma smiled; finally, things were going her way.  
  
"Ok, Mori, for the next two wishes, use one of them to bring Goku back to life and the other to bring his father back to life." Mori smiled.  
  
"That should be no problem, Bulma," Mori said before, once again, shouting out the second wish in Namekian.  
  
"I will grant this wish," Porunga exclaimed, his eyes flashing red before Goku appeared before them, wearing the same orange training gi that they were used to seeing him in, a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Hi guys!" Goku announced. Bulma looked on, tears of joy in her eyes, before she ran for Goku, rushing over to embrace her life-long friend.  
  
"Goku!" she exclaimed before launching herself at him. Goku's arms immediately wrapped around her, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Bulma. It's been too long." Bulma smiled and pulled away.  
  
"Yes it has, Goku." Vegeta looked on at the scene with annoyance; he didn't like anyone but him touching his mate, permission or no. Bulma pulled away from Goku completely as Vegeta approached, a small smirk on his face, looking up at the kind-hearted Saiya-jin. For several moments, the two stared at each other, as if assessing the other's strength, before Vegeta let out a small laugh.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Kakarot," Vegeta said, "Maybe, in this new lifetime of yours, I'll actually be able to beat you." It was Goku's turn to let out a small laugh.  
  
"Fat chance of that one, Vegeta. But, maybe if you train hard enough, you might be able to do it." Vegeta felt his anger flare at the low class warrior who mocked him and he was overcome with the urge to kill Goku, but he shook it off, relishing in the feeling of the challenge that Goku presented him; it had been something missing from his life and part of him was happy that it was back.  
  
"Well, let's just wish your father back and go home. I'm sure your mate and your brat will be happy to see you," Vegeta said, choosing his words carefully; he specifically said "brat", not "brats" as that would alert Goku to the presence of his second son, the one he didn't know existed. As Gohan was going to get a surprise as his father's revival, Goku himself was going to get a surprise at the presence of his younger son, Goten. The little exchange between the two Saiya-jins was interrupted by Porunga, who was growing impatient.  
  
"Are you ready to make your third and final wish? I am losing my patience." Mori, at the Dragon's words, made the third and final wish, wishing for Bardock to be brought back to life. Porunga's eyes flashed red again before Bardock appeared in front of them.  
  
"Your final wish has been granted. I shall return to my slumber once again and wait to be summoned again." With another bright flash of light, Porunga disappeared, the Dragonballs scattering once again. Bulma and Vegeta stared at Bardock, twin looks of amazement on their faces.   
  
::Sheesh, Goku wasn't kidding when he said he got his looks from his father,:: Bulma said.  
  
::No kidding. They're practically twins. The only way you can tell them apart is Bardock's tail, the scar on his cheek, and the look in his eyes,:: Vegeta said. Bardock, as well, was just as surprised as he looked down at his now mortal hands. One moment he was in Hell, the next he was at some check-in station, and the next, he was on a strange planet with his son, a whole bunch of green people, a woman with blue hair, and a short man that greatly resembled King Vegeta; Bardock knew that the shorter man could only be Prince Vegeta, a man who was only four years of age when he was killed at the hands of Frieza.   
  
Bardock, still dressed in his Saiya-jin armor, immediately lowered himself on to one knee in front of Vegeta, bowing his head.  
  
"Your highness," Bardock said respectfully. Vegeta smirked at the title he had been given, a smirk that was not lost on anyone else, including Goku. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh please, don't give this idiot an ego boost. That's the last thing he needs," Bulma said. Bardock lifted his head and looked at Bulma with shock; how could she speak like that about Prince Vegeta and still be living? Vegeta clenched a fist and spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"Shut up, woman or I'll make you shut up." Bulma smirked.  
  
"If you do, you'll be sleeping out on the couch for a month, mister." Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Fine," he spat out. Bardock, in his shock, rose to his feet. How is it that this woman has tamed Prince Vegeta? Bardock asked himself as he stared back and forth between the two before it hit him.  
  
"Your highness, is this woman your mate?" Bardock asked bluntly. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Yes, she is." Bardock was shocked.  
  
"But, how? I thought that the ability to bond was completely eradicated out of the nobility," Bardock said, the scientist in him struggling to find an answer as to why Vegeta was able to do it. Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"I don't know how it happened," Vegeta said, "But it did." Using a hand to indicate Bulma, he spoke again. "Bardock, this is my mate, Bulma. Bulma, this is, as you know, Bardock." Bulma was, needless to say, shocked.  
  
"Wow, so you're Goku's father." Bardock looked a little confused.  
  
"Goku?" he asked, not familiar with the name.  
  
"Father, it's the name they call me on Earth." Goku said, trying to ease his father's confusion. Bardock was even more confused.  
  
"Why do you allow them to call you that name, Kakarot, when you have a true, birth name?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Well," Goku said, "It's because it's the name I've grown up with. I've been Son Goku my entire life. It was not until many years ago that I discovered my Saiya-jin heritage." Bardock nodded slowly, understanding.  
  
"I see. Well, don't expect me to use your Earth name. To me, you are Kakarot, my son," Bardock said proudly. Goku smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Vegeta rolled his eyes, bored and wanting to go home.  
  
"This is all well and good, but can we go home now?" Vegeta asked. It was Goku's turn to become confused.  
  
"Hey, that brings up a good point. How did you get here?" Goku asked. Vegeta smirked and answered, knowing that it would tick off Goku.   
  
"I used the Instant Transmission to get here." The shock that appeared on Goku's face was highly apparent.   
  
"You know the Instant Transmission? Did you learn it on Yardratt?" Goku asked. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Well, it's a long story, but to make it short, your son and I summoned the Dragon on Earth and had an extra wish. With that wish, your son wished for the two of us to have the ability to do the Instant Transmission." Goku gaped, his jaw dropping open.  
  
"But that's not fair!" Goku whined, "It took me a year to learn how to do it and you and Gohan learned how to do it with a stupid wish? That is so not fair!" Vegeta had to laugh at the flabbergasted look on Goku's face; he figured that Goku would be mad when he found out how he and Gohan learned how to do the Instant Transmission so easily. He was right.  
  
"Well, that's just the way it happened, Kakarot. Whining about it won't change anything. Your son and I know the Instant Transmission; just deal with it." Goku pouted slightly, but accepted it. He still didn't think it was very fair, but he couldn't make them unlearn it so he was just going to have to accept it.  
  
"So, are we finally ready to go?" Vegeta asked. Goku's face hardened into a serious look.  
  
"Yeah, but before we go, why don't you tell me everything that's been going on down on Earth," Goku said. Vegeta nodded and began explaining the entire situation with Queen Milena, the Cresilians, and how they wanted Videl and, for some unknown reason, Gohan. By the end of the explanation, the Nameks could no longer keep quiet.  
  
"If you ever need any help, do not be hesitant to ask us," one Namek spoke up.  
  
"Yes," Mori agreed, "We would be most happy to help you." Goku looked over at the eldest Namek.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Goku said and Mori smiled friendly, the smile lighting up his whole face.  
  
"You can also count on me, too," another voice chimed in. Goku turned to look at his father, acknowledging his help.  
  
"Thanks, father," Goku said, "I'm sure your help will greatly appreciated." Bardock smiled at his son.  
  
"Well, I don't know how much I can help in the strength department. As much as I hate to admit this, my strength is nothing compared to yours and what you've said about your son. But, I can help in making plans, especially with the details and schematics. Details are my specialty," Bardock said, stating the truth as it was. Goku laid a hand on his father's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure that if you train hard enough, you'll be able to increase your strength significantly. After all, you are my father. I must have gotten my strength from somewhere, father." Bardock looked over at Goku, noticing the happy, innocent smile on his son's face. Bardock sighed.  
  
"Yes, maybe with training, I can improve my strength so I can be more of a use to you on the battlefield," Bardock said indifferently. Goku smiled even wider; he didn't hear the slightly pessimistic tone in Bardock's voice, so he took his father's words as a hopeful admission.   
  
"Well, now that that's settled, let's go home," Goku said, his hand still on Bardock's shoulder while his other hand moved up to his forehead, pressing the tips of two fingers against it. Vegeta smirked and wrapped an arm around Bulma's waist, pulling her close to him as his hand also came up to press two fingers against his forehead. Goku looked around at the Nameks.  
  
"Thank you for everything," Goku said before locking on his son's ki, instantly transporting himself to that location.   
  
"Yes, what Goku said: thank you," Bulma echoed before Vegeta too closed in on Gohan's ki, being that it was the easiest one to find based on his high ki, and the two of them disappeared from the surface of New Nameksei, leaving the Namek-jins standing shocked at their sudden disappearance. Once the astonishment faded from Mori's face, a small smile spread over the Eldest Namek-jin's face.   
  
"I wish them much luck in their future battle," Mori said as the smile faded from his face, "I can sense a dark cloud that surrounds them. Their road is hard. Please, let them have the strength to fight this battle and emerge victorious." 


	30. Love's Trials Chapter 30

Gohan couldn't wait anymore. He was hungry; he wanted food and he wanted food right then. Gohan let out a sigh; he knew he had to wait. The kitchen robots had broken down late the night before, leaving them with no alternative but to go out for breakfast.   
  
But, Gohan had to wait for Yamcha and Krillin to finish getting up so they could go. Gohan sat down on a chair in the sitting room of the Satan Estate and crossed his arms over his chest, a slight scowl on his face. A hungry Saiya-jin was never a happy Saiya-jin. On the other side of the room, Tien and Chaotzu were talking quietly, #18 was entertaining Marron, and Videl was sitting on the couch with an impassive look on her face.   
  
Gohan sighed again, all thoughts of food shoved out of his mind, as he looked at the woman he called his mate. Her hair was down, tucked behind her ears, and her blue eyes were staring forward, obviously engrossed in whatever she was thinking about. A soft smile spread over his face as he looked at Videl. She was always beautiful, no matter the look on her face.   
  
Damn, I want her, Gohan thought, the veil that shielded his thoughts from her dropping as the intensity of the thought hit him. Videl obviously heard Gohan's thought and immediately sat up straight, looking at Gohan wide-eyed. Gohan realized that she had heard his thought and he blushed to the roots of his hair.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, his attraction to her obvious from the sheepish, yet unashamed look on his face. Considering the look on Videl's face, it was apparent that as much as Gohan wanted her, she wanted him with the same intensity and passion. Gohan stood up, trying to ebb his want, and approached Videl, sitting down next to her on the couch. She looked at him, the expression on her face still that of wide-eyed shock.  
  
"Yes Gohan?" Videl said as he sat down. He drew in a deep breath.  
  
"We need to talk," he said quietly. Videl's heart started pounding in her chest so loudly she was sure Gohan could hear it.  
  
"About what?" Videl asked. Gohan sighed again.  
  
"I don't know. About-" Gohan was cut off short as a familiar, strong ki appeared next to him, slightly behind his right arm. Gohan froze.   
  
No way, it couldn't be, Gohan said to himself, praying that who he was feeling was really there behind him. He looked at the shocked look on Videl's face as she saw the people standing behind him and he turned around slowly, thinking that if he turned around too fast, than the presence would disappear. Once he turned around, his eyes fell on the source of the familiar ki and tears came to his eyes. It was his dad; his dad was back.  
  
"Dad?" Gohan asked, his voice a scant whisper. Goku smiled at his oldest son, amazed at how much he had grown and filled out over the years. His ki has grown so much; he's been training hard over the last 7 years, I can tell. He looks so mature, so much older. My son is not a boy anymore; my son is a man, Goku said to himself in astonishment before he spotted Videl. This must be his mate. She's pretty strong for a human. I think she's even stronger than Chi-Chi, Goku thought before turning his gaze back to Gohan.  
  
"Hi Gohan," Goku said, "I'm back." Gohan smiled widely before he rushed off of the couch and threw his arms around his father in a hug. Goku smiled and hugged his son back tightly. No words were needed between the two, yet Gohan used them anyway.  
  
"I missed you, father," Gohan said, a couple of tears running down his cheeks. Goku nodded.  
  
"So did I, Gohan." Videl watched the endearing scene; she hadn't felt Gohan this happy in a long time. She could keenly feel his emotions as they rolled off of him; he was practically broadcasting his joy to the whole world. His father was back; nothing could bring him down now. Tien and Chaotzu looked on as well, tears in their eyes.  
  
"Goku, is it really you?" Tien asked. Goku nodded, not letting go of his son as they hugged. Suddenly, two more people appeared in the room; it was Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"Well, it looks like Kakarot is reuniting with his son. How sweet," Vegeta said, sarcasm dripping from his words. Bulma turned to look at Vegeta and smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Shut up," Bulma said through gritted teeth as she glared at him. Vegeta only glared back before turning to see the scene in front of them. Gohan, in the meantime, had pulled away and was looking at his dad with awe and amazement.  
  
"But…how?" Gohan asked. Goku smiled even wider.  
  
"Bulma and Vegeta wished me back with the Dragonballs on Namek. They told me about what's been going on here and I came back to help," Goku said. Gohan was filled with relief.  
  
"Oh, thank you dad. We really could use your help with everything." Goku put a hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"I know, son. That's why I came back. I'm here to stay, Gohan. I'm never leaving you or your mother alone again." Gohan smiled before he remembered his mother and his eyes opened wide with excitement.  
  
"Oh Kami, I should go and get mom!" Gohan said, "She will be so happy to see you, dad!" Right as Gohan said those words, Krillin and Yamcha decided to waltz in to the room.  
  
"Hey guys, what's-" Yamcha said, cutting himself off as he spotted Goku, his jaw dropping open.  
  
"Go-Goku?" Krillin asked, wondering whether or not he really was seeing his best friend alive again. Goku turned around and looked at Krillin and Yamcha, a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey there, guys," Goku said as he walked over to them.  
  
"You're back, you're really back!" Krillin exclaimed.  
  
"And are you here to stay?" Yamcha asked. Goku nodded.  
  
"Yup!" Bulma and Vegeta wished me back to life with the Dragonballs on Namek. I hear you guys are faced with a new threat." Krillin nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's a big one too," Krillin muttered. Goku's smile turned slightly grim.  
  
"Yeah, or so I hear. But, don't worry. I'm sure we'll figure everything out," Goku said confidently.  
  
"Hey dad," Gohan said from behind, "There's someone I want you to meet before I go and get mom." Goku turned around to see Gohan now standing next to Videl.  
  
"Dad, this is Videl," Gohan said, pushing Videl forward slightly. Goku's smile turned happy again and he walked towards Videl, his hand extended.  
  
"As I'm sure you already know, I'm Goku," he said and Videl took his hand, shaking it.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Goku," Videl said, her voice respectful. Goku pulled his hand away and watched as Gohan and Videl exchanged hesitant, shy looks. Goku smirked; he was now certain that this girl was his son's mate.   
  
So, she really is his mate. From what I'm guessing, he bonded with her on an instinct. Well, he couldn't have picked a better girl. Not only is she strong and nice, but she's good-looking too. But… Goku thought, observing the way the two of them looked at each other and the way they held themselves, It looks like neither of them has fully accepted the bond or fully completed it. They seem really hesitant around each other, like neither of them know what to do. Well, for their sakes, I hope they figure it out soon.   
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Videl. I take it that you and Gohan are close." Videl blushed.  
  
"Yeah, well, you could say that," Videl muttered. Gohan moved away from Videl and concentrated on Goten's ki.  
  
"Well, dad, I'm going to go and get mom. I'll be right back." With that, Gohan disappeared from the living room via the Instant Transmission, leaving Goku to glare slightly at the spot where Gohan had previously been.  
  
"I still don't think that's very fair," Goku muttered. Vegeta, upon hearing Goku's words, promptly laughed.  
  
***  
It was only seconds later that Gohan appeared inside of his home, standing in the doorway to his kitchen, watching as Chi-Chi and Goten ate breakfast. Chi-Chi spotted her oldest son standing in the doorway, wearing a short-sleeved, red button-up shirt and blue jeans. What stuck out the most about her son's sudden appearance was the look of pure joy on his face. Gohan didn't even say hello before he began to speak.  
  
"Goten, mom! Quick, come with me to Videl's house. There's something I have to show you!" Gohan exclaimed, catching the attention of not only Chi-Chi, but Goten as well.  
  
"What is it Gohan?" Goten asked. Gohan's face broke into a sly, secretive grin.  
  
"It's a surprise," Gohan said, his eyes shining with secrecy, "Just come with me and you'll find out what it is." Gohan walked over to the table and pulled both Goten and Chi-Chi to their feet, focusing his mind on his father's ki. With no more explanation, the three of them disappeared from the kitchen, reappearing in the sitting room of Videl's house. It was Chi-Chi who spotted Goku immediately. She gasped, shocked at seeing her husband alive and in front of her.  
  
"Goku," she breathed. Goku smiled tenderly at his wife.  
  
::Hello, Chi-Chi,:: Goku said through their bond. Chi-Chi was quiet for several more moments, just staring at her darling husband, tears of pure happiness filling her eyes, before she let out a loud, joyful laugh and hurled herself at Goku.  
  
"GOKU!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck, holding him close to her. Goku cradled his tiny wife in his arms, reveling in the feeling of holding her again. Although they had been allowed to see each other once a month by the Grand Kai, it hadn't been a meeting of physical bodies; only their spiritual essences had been allowed to meet, which paled in comparison to physical contact.  
  
"I missed you so much, Goku," Chi-Chi whispered into her husband's ear. Goku smiled as tears, too, came to his eyes.  
  
"I missed you too, Chi-Chi," Goku said before he pulled away slightly from his wife and looked down at her, pure love reflecting in his eyes. He gave her a soft smile before leaning in, his lips touching Chi-Chi's for the first time in 7 years.  
  
::I love you, Chi-Chi,:: Goku whispered through their bond.  
  
::I love you, too, Goku,:: Chi-Chi said back, clinging to Goku as they kissed. Everyone who was watching was touched by the scene, except for Vegeta, who found the display of emotion disgusting, Bardock, and Goten, who were both confused by what was going on. Goten, who was still holding on to Gohan, tugged on Gohan's pant leg to get his older brother's attention. Gohan looked down to see the confused look on Goten's face.  
  
"What is it Goten?" Gohan asked, pulling his eyes away from his parents' reunion.   
  
"Who is that man kissing mommy?" Goten asked, clutching to Gohan, "And why does he look like me?" Gohan smiled and knelt down next to Goten, ruffling his little brother's hair.  
  
"That's dad, Goten. Bulma and Vegeta brought him back to life with the Dragonballs on Namek," Gohan explained softly. Goten's eyes widened in amazement; his daddy was alive? Goten watched the scene between his parents and immediately felt the love that a child feels for a parent for the man who Gohan said was his dad, wondering how he was going to confront him. Eventually, Chi-Chi and Goku pulled apart and Goku looked past his wife to his oldest son, who was now kneeling on the ground next to a young boy who looked surprisingly like him.  
  
"Chi-Chi, who's that?" Goku asked, pointing at Goten. Goten saw that he was suddenly the focus of his father's scrutiny and immediately became bashful, hiding behind Gohan. Gohan sighed and stood up, pushing Goten out in front of him.  
  
"Go say hi," Gohan whispered into Goten's ear, leaning forward to do so. Chi-Chi smiled and looked up at her husband.  
  
"That's Goten," Chi-Chi said, "Your youngest son." Goku was shocked; he had another son and he didn't know about it? He turned to look at Chi-Chi, his surprise written clearly on his face.  
  
"I have another son? When was he born?" Goku asked.  
  
"About 5 or 6 months after the Cell Games," Chi-Chi said and the two of them watched as Gohan tried to urge Goten in the direction of their father. Goten turned around and looked at Gohan, worry in his eyes.  
  
"But what if he doesn't like me?" Goten asked, nervousness ringing in his voice. Gohan looked at Goten reassuringly and laid his hands on the younger boy's shoulders.  
  
"He'll love you, Goten, but you have to go and talk to him. It'll be all right. He won't hurt you. He's our dad. He would never do that." Goku watched as Gohan reassured his younger brother, almost acting more like a father than an older brother. Chi-Chi picked up on what Goku was thinking about and spoke to him through their bond.  
  
::Well, Gohan has been acting like a father to Goten ever since he was born. Without you here, Gohan has been Goten's role model. Goten looks up to Gohan not only as an older brother, but as a father as well. Their relationship is a special one and I won't be the only one to say that it's going to take Goten a little while to get used to having you here,:: Chi-Chi said.  
  
::But, why didn't you tell me that he was here?:: Goku asked. Chi-Chi mentally shrugged.  
  
::I didn't want you to worry about it, so I decided not to tell you. I didn't want to make you feel bad that you weren't here for the beginning of Goten's life. And don't worry; I'm not mad at you. I understand why you sacrificed your life,:: Chi-Chi said reassuringly. Goku nodded numbly as he watched the exchange between his two sons. Gohan finally got Goten to gather up the nerve to approach his father. Goten took several shy steps towards Goku, his gaze firmly locked on the ground.  
  
"Um, hi…sir, I'm Goten," Goten said softly. Goku smiled and knelt down next to Goten, pushing his chin up so he could look his youngest son in the eye.  
  
"Don't call me 'sir'. Call me 'dad'. And it's nice to meet you, Goten." Goten looked up at Goku, a big smile on his face.  
  
"Can I call you 'daddy', too?" Goten asked. Goku smiled.  
  
"You can call me that, too, if you want to." Goten gave a firm nod of his head.  
  
"Ok, daddy," Goten chirped cheerfully. Goku laughed at Goten's tone of voice and Goten launched himself at his father, hugging him as well. Gohan smiled as he watched the scene with affection. Videl, who was looking over at Gohan, decided to use their bond to talk to him.  
  
::Well, looks like you can step down from your role as Goten's father,:: Videl said. Gohan nodded.  
  
::Yeah, now I can just be his older brother instead of his older brother and his father,:: Gohan said, relief filling his mental voice. Videl smiled at Gohan and turned her head to look back at Goten and Goku. That's when she spotted him: a man who was a dead ringer for Goku. Confused, she decided to speak out loud.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" she asked, causing all of the others to look over at Bardock, who was hidden slightly in the shadows, not knowing how to integrate himself into the group.  
  
"Yeah dad, that's a good question," Gohan said, "Who is he? You had your hand on his shoulder when you came into the room. I was going to ask you who he was the moment I saw him, but I was too happy to see you at the moment." Goku smiled and put down Goten, walking over to his father, giving Bardock a firm shove in the direction of the group.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet Bardock. He's my father," Goku said, a huge grin on his face. Everyone, except for Bulma, Vegeta, and Goten, gaped at Bardock. Vegeta and Bulma knew who he was and Goten just didn't understand.  
  
"But, how?" Yamcha asked, "I thought he died when Vegetasei exploded." Goku nodded.  
  
"Oh, he did, but Bulma and Vegeta wished him back as well when I asked them too. I wouldn't come back unless he came back with me," Goku explained. Everyone nodded in understanding. Krillin looked Bardock over, mentally commenting on how much he looked like Goku, when he spotted the older Saiya-jin's tail.  
  
"Ah!" Krillin exclaimed, "He still has his tail!" Bardock shook his head, laughing slightly.  
  
"Don't worry," Bardock said calmly, "From what I understand, this planet has no more moon and, even if it did, I can control my reaction to the full moon. My decision to go Oozaru would be purely consensual. As a Saiya-jin who grew up on Vegetasei, I learned how control my reaction to the full moon. Although the full moon gave us incredible powers, we didn't always want to change into our Oozaru form. There were times when it was purely not needed." Krillin sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh, good. I was only worried because of the damage that both Goku and Gohan did when they transformed into their Oozaru form," Krillin said. Bardock smirked.  
  
"Well, in the sheer amount of power that the Oozaru form holds, you were right to worry," Bardock said. Vegeta chose that moment to speak up.  
  
"Ha!" Vegeta said with a laugh, "The power of the Oozaru form is nothing compared to the power of a Super Saiya-jin." Bardock sighed.  
  
"Yes, that is true," Bardock said, "It still simply amazes me that a Super Saiya-jin hadn't existed for 1000 years and then, all at once, three of them appear, two of them being my own flesh and blood." A proud smile spread over Bardock's face as he thought about his son and his grandson both being Super Saiya-jins.   
  
But, while he was proud, it left Bardock with a feeling of inadequacy. His son and his grandson were both so strong; what did that make of him? Bardock shook off the thoughts and feelings of his insufficiency and concentrated back on his newly discovered family. Bardock walked over to where Gohan and Goten were standing, looking over them unsurely.   
  
Gohan and Goten both looked at each other and Gohan smiled at Goten who smiled right back; if their grandfather was a true Saiya-jin, then he knew nothing about expressing emotions. Bardock was, indeed, having difficulties thinking about what to do. Part of him wanted to embrace his family, but part of him held back, thinking that it would be weak to display such an open expression of emotion, especially in front of people he didn't know. Gohan, who noticed and understood Bardock's hesitancy, walked forward so that he was standing right in front of Bardock and held out his hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Grandfather," Gohan said, joyful and relieved as Bardock clasped his hand and gripped it tightly, a sign of strength between two warriors. Bardock allowed a small, affectionate smile to make its way onto his face as he looked at his oldest grandson.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, too, Gohan." The two let go of each other's hands and Gohan looked at his grandfather with confusion written all over his face.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Gohan asked. Bardock's smile turned from an affectionate one to a smirk.  
  
"Well, your father told me all about you and his mate when we were in the Otherworld, including your name. But," Bardock said, focusing his attention onto Goten, "Neither your father nor I knew about this little warrior." Goten offered Bardock a huge smile, an expression that Bardock couldn't help but smile back at.  
  
"I'm Goten," he announced loudly, cheer resonating throughout his voice. This is so cool. I get to meet my father and my other grandfather all in one day! Goten thought excitedly as Bardock knelt down next to his youngest grandson.   
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Goten. Do you train like your big brother?" Bardock asked. Goten nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not as strong as Gohan is, though. It'll take me awhile to become that strong." Bardock smiled proudly.  
  
"You will be strong, my boy. You have Saiya-jin blood in you; my Saiya-jin blood. You will be one of the strongest warriors in the Universe." Goten beamed happily.  
  
"Really? You mean it, Grandpa?" Goten asked with hope in his voice. Bardock nodded, his face turning serious.  
  
"But only if you train, Goten. You won't get to be strong if you don't train hard." Goten's eyes widened.  
  
"Then I'll train really, really hard," Goten said with a hushed voice, as if it were a matter of life and death. Bardock smiled again and rested a hand on Goten's head, ruffling his hair slightly.  
  
"I'm sure you will." Suddenly, there was a loud noise that filled the room and everyone turned to look at Goku, who was wearing a bashful look on his face.  
  
"Sorry guys, I guess I'm hungry," Goku said with a nervous laugh; the noise was obviously Goku's stomach crying out for food. Everyone could only laugh at that.  
  
"Well," Gohan said, "We were getting ready to go out to a buffet for breakfast. I guess that should be fine for you." Goku's eyes lit up like a little kid at Christmas.  
  
"Oh yeah! That should be great." Bulma looked over at Vegeta.  
  
"Hey, we should go and get Trunks so we can join them," Bulma said before looking over at Gohan, "It is ok if we go with you guys, isn't it?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"Of course, Bulma. You're welcome to come with us out to breakfast." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Great, just let us go and get Trunks before we leave." Bulma turned back to Vegeta, her look becoming bossy. "Well, let's go," Bulma commanded. Vegeta shot her a look.  
  
"Why should I?" Vegeta asked, his face settling into his ever-present scowl.  
  
"Because you're a Saiya-jin, too, and I know how much you like to eat. And this is an all-you-can-eat buffet; you can eat as much as you want." Vegeta nodded in approval.  
  
"Fine woman, but the food there better be good." Bulma just rolled her eyes as Vegeta wrapped an arm around her waist and the two disappeared from sight. The group all stood around, asking Goku questions about his time in the Otherworld as they waited for Vegeta and Bulma to return with Trunks. Goku was in the middle of telling them about the Otherworld Tournament that he fought in when Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks appeared in the room.   
  
Once they appeared, Gohan and Goku were the first two out of the sitting room, Gohan racing to the front door with Goku right behind him. A couple of steps behind Goku and Gohan were Bardock, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks. Chi-Chi and Videl sighed while Bulma looked on with amusement, letting out a little laugh.  
  
"Saiya-jins," she said, "Go figure." Everyone laughed at that remark and followed the group of aliens and half-aliens out the door so they could eat their breakfast too.  
  
***  
Gohan sighed as he leaned back in the lawn chair that he was lounging in. He had been training every day since he returned from Kami's Lookout and he felt that he deserved a break from the rigorous training schedule that he was keeping. He remembered when his father told him that rest was as important as training, maybe even more important. Gohan smiled widely as he thought of his father.   
  
I can't believe that dad's back after all these years. It's like when he's here, I can forget all about the years I spent trying to just survive against all the evil we faced, Gohan thought as he looked across at the large swimming pool that sat in the large backyard of the Satan Estate. Gohan looked down at the book that rested in his lap, picking it up and inspecting the cover. A science fiction/fantasy story, the type of books that he loved to read for fun; he really could identify with the characters, seeing how his life resembled the characters' lives in the books. It was funny how some of the authors were very close to the truth of thing, closer than they probably thought possible.   
  
Gohan smirked as he remembered Videl telling him that his life was like a science fiction/fantasy book. The thought of Videl was enough to make his heart stop, whether it was in great affection and love or sadness. He needed to talk to her about a lot of things, needed to tell her that he loved her, but he was scared. Even though she knew everything about him, he was still scared to do it. He hadn't given her a choice with the bonding; he selfishly did it, even though he didn't know exactly what he was doing. He felt awful.   
  
Although he knew that because the mark was permanent, they were meant to be together, he still thought that he had taken away her free will away from her and he felt really bad about it. Because she had been shielding her thoughts from him, he didn't know how she felt about the whole bonding. Part of him didn't even want to know because he was afraid of her reaction. Gohan set the book back with a sigh and looked down at his lap, immediately looking back up with he felt a very familiar ki approaching him from behind.  
  
"Hey dad," Gohan said, his tone slightly dejected, but still full with joy at the thought of his father. Goku picked up on the sadness in Gohan's voice, but decided not to bring it up unless Gohan himself did. Goku chuckled to himself; most people wouldn't have even thought that Goku would have picked up on the slightly depressed tone in Gohan's voice, but he was more perceptive than people thought him to be. It was just easier to let people think he was perpetually clueless because they let their guards down around him.  
  
"Hey Gohan, whatcha doing?" Goku asked, sitting down next to him on a lawn chair. Gohan held up the book and gave Goku a small smile.  
  
"Just reading. So, what brings you down here?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh, just to talk to you. It's been a while since I've seen you and I'm sure a lot has happened in your life, especially in the last year or so. From what I understand from your mother, you've been attending school in Satan City. How do you like it?" Gohan had to smile; he had some of his best times just going to school with people his own age.  
  
"I love it, dad. It's been a lot of fun making friends my age. Most of my friends before that were all of your friends, all of them old enough to be my parent. It's nice to have friends my age."  
  
"Is school where you met Videl?" Goku asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she's in almost all of my classes. She showed me around the first day. You know, showing me the ropes and stuff." Goku smiled, almost roguishly.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Goku asked, pretending that he didn't know Videl was his son's mate, "And I don't just mean as friends either." Goku almost laughed out loud at the bright red blush that spread over Gohan's face.  
  
"Looks like I'm right," Goku said, "I'm right, aren't I?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"Dad, I think I'm in love with her," Gohan admitted, "No, I know I'm in love with her. She's unlike any girl I've ever known. There's just something about her that draws me in. It's everything about her that draws me in. She's smart, funny, strong, nice, and absolutely beautiful. The only things I can find negative about her are the facts that she has a quick temper like mom and that she's the daughter of Mr. Satan." Goku had to let a laugh at that one.  
  
"I can't believe you've fallen in love with the daughter of the man who stole the credit for what you did. It's just too funny of a coincidence," Goku said. Gohan had to laugh at that one too.  
  
"You know dad, I've never looked at it that way before. When you put it that way, it is rather funny." Both father and son laughed at that before Goku turned serious.  
  
"You've bonded with her, haven't you?" Goku asked. Gohan blushed brightly and his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"How'd you know, dad?" Goku raised an eyebrow in humor and leaned forward, pulling down the loose, right collar of Gohan's shirt slightly to expose the teeth marks on the crook of his neck.  
  
"I noticed it this morning when we went out to breakfast. I also noticed the same mark on Videl. So, tell me, if you and Videl have bonded, why are you ignoring her?" Goku asked. Gohan narrowed his eyes at his father.  
  
"How do you know I'm ignoring her?" Gohan asked. Goku sighed.  
  
"One, it's obvious, Gohan. You look really nervous around her and you never look her straight in the eye when you talk to her, if you talk to her at all. Two, you're my son. I know how you act when you're trying to ignore someone, but you can't avoid having to be near them, like you did with your mother when you hadn't finished all of your studies." Gohan's eyes only narrowed further.  
  
"You know, I think you're more perceptive than you let on, dad," Gohan said. Goku let out a small laugh.  
  
"Yeah, but don't tell anybody else. It's a lot easier to notice things when people think you don't notice them." Gohan had to agree with his father's logic.  
  
"Yeah, you have a good point there, dad," Gohan said.  
  
"So," Goku said, changing the topic, "if you're in love with Videl and you've bonded with her, then why are you ignoring her?" Gohan sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess it's because I'm scared that she hadn't accepted the whole thing. It just kinda happened. We weren't even really together at the time. Things had been really tense between us because of the whole thing with my Saiya-jin heritage and all of the weird things about me. I hadn't been telling her anything about me and she was getting mad at me, while I wasn't ready to tell her about myself yet. When we bonded, it was very all of the sudden. She came into my room after having a really bad nightmare and we ended up kissing, later bonding. I never gave her a choice, dad. I took that away from her. Now she's learned about me in the worst way possible, having learned it through my memories, and I'm scared she thinks I'm a freak." Goku smiled gently at his son.  
  
"She doesn't think you're a freak, Gohan," Goku said. Gohan looked at his dad curiously.  
  
"And just how do you know that, dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I've seen the way Videl looks at you. She's in love with you, too, Gohan. You two just both need to get over your hesitancies and doubts first. Just give it a little more time," Goku advised. Gohan smiled thankfully at his father.  
  
"Thanks, dad," Gohan said.  
  
"No problem," Goku said with a smile on his face. "Hey," Goku continued, his smile turning sly, "Just how did you bond with Videl anyway? I mean, from what I remember about bonding with your mother and from what I was told about it from my father, it comes in response to an incredibly intense feeling. I'm sure that you two kissing didn't do it." Gohan's face took on another light blush as he admitted what had happened.  
  
"She found my tail spot," Gohan said softly. Goku guffawed before bursting out into laughter, holding onto his sides as the laughter shook his body. Gohan looked as his dad, his look a mix of a pout and a scowl.  
  
"It's not funny dad," Gohan said, but Goku ignored him.  
  
"She found your tail spot? Oh, smart girl!" Goku exclaimed. Gohan's look darkened even more.  
  
"Dad, please, stop laughing," Gohan said, this time the words getting through to Goku's brain.  
  
"I'm sorry, son. It's just funny, that's all," Goku said, giving his son a firm pat on the back. Gohan, who wasn't ready for the strong touch, was immediately pushed out of his chair and his body flew through the air, landing in the pool. Goku only looked, wide-eyed, as his son flew through the air.  
"Heh, whoops," Goku muttered, "Sorry about that." Goku stood up and walked over to the edge of the pool, standing over the spot where Gohan had fallen in, looking down at his son's wet form.  
  
"You ok, Gohan?" he asked. Gohan looked up at his dad, his gaze a slight glare, as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. I just wasn't expecting you to do that, that's all," Gohan said. Goku sighed.  
  
"Sorry for knocking you into the pool, Gohan," Goku said, holding out a hand to help his son out of the pool. Gohan smirked evilly at his father's outstretched hand. Gohan took his father's hand and pulled the unsuspecting older man into the pool with him. When Goku surfaced, just as soaked as his son, Gohan just had to laugh.  
  
"Well, let's just say that you're forgiven now, dad," Gohan said with a smile. Goku shot his son a look.  
  
"You do realize that this means war," Goku said as he used his hands to splash Gohan. Gohan looked surprised, even wronged, at Goku's actions.  
  
"Oh, you are so dead, dad," Gohan said as he splashed him back. Suddenly, an all-out water fight started between father and son, both of them soaking each other even more. From afar, Videl watched as Gohan and Goku laughed as they engaged in their water fight, both of them sounding like they had not a care in the world.   
  
Look at him, he looks so happy, Videl thought with a smile on her face, It's right for Gohan to have his father back. So many bad things have happened to him over the years and he deserves this after all he's gone through. Videl sighed, wishing that she had the type of relationship with a parent that Gohan had with Goku. But, with her mother dead and her father the way he was, it made that impossible. Guess I'll only be able to experience that type of relationship through Gohan. He's so happy; I can feel it. It's like I have a direct link into his emotions, Videl thought, a smirk forming on her face, I bet he has the same thing with me because of our bond. Thinking of which, I wonder what that thought was all about this morning. Does he really want me? And, if he does, then why is he ignoring me? Videl's face took on a slight frown as she turned around and walked away from the happy scene.  
  
Just hurry up and figure it out soon, love. I don't know how much more of this separation I can take. I love you, Son Gohan. 


	31. Love's Trials Chapter 31

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
---------Love's Trials---------  
-2 week later-  
Videl sighed as she walked next to Gohan, her school bag thrown over her shoulder.  
  
"Man," she said, "School is a tiring place. Especially when you're not used it." Gohan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Gohan said, "I'm beat. I'm just happy that today is a Thursday and we have the weekend after tomorrow." The two of them continued to walk to Videl's house, their first day of school in over 9 weeks, the amount of time it had taken to rebuild the school after it burned down.  
  
"So," Videl said, trying to make conversation, "How are your classes going? Are they starting up good again?" Gohan considered Videl's question for a couple of moments before answering.  
  
"Yeah, they are. I mean, you know about most of them since we share most of our classes. But, the only class that I seem to be having trouble with is my independent study Organic Chemistry class. I've forgotten a lot of what I learned and I never fully understood everything I learned earlier, so it's pretty hard," Gohan admitted before shrugging. "Oh well," he continued, "I can always get my grandfather to help me."  
  
"You mean Bardock?" Videl asked and Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah. He'll be able to help me with it."  
  
"He's pretty smart, isn't he?" Videl said.  
  
"He's really smart. He was telling me things about the technology that they had on Vegetasei and he was drawing out designs for many of the pieces of technology, trying to explain them to me. I understood most of what he was saying, but some of that stuff is still beyond my understanding. And the amazing thing is that he understands it all perfectly, so perfectly that he can recreate much of it after all of these years. And, to top it all off, I think some of the designs he drew were ones he invented himself." Videl smirked.  
  
"Well, at least we know where you get your brains from," Videl said, "As well as your good looks. Not to gross you out or anything, but your father and grandfather aren't bad looking at all." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well you didn't get your looks from your father, let me tell you. You're beautiful just like your mother was," Gohan said, looking at Videl. Videl caught his eye and blushed at his statement before looking away. Neither of them spoke for several minutes, a nervous silence spreading over the two, as they continued to walk back to the Satan Estate. Videl was the one to break the silence.  
  
"You know, no one's ever told me that before," Videl admitted softly. Gohan looked over at her, confused.  
  
"Told you what before?" he asked.  
  
"That I was beautiful," Videl said. Gohan smiled.  
"Well you are. At least, I think so. Anyone who tells you differently is an idiot," Gohan said. Videl looked over at Gohan and smiled widely; it seemed like things were easing up between the two of them and Videl, for one, was relieved. This time, a comfortable silence stretched over them, a silence that wasn't broken until they reached the front yard of Videl's house.   
  
Once they stood in the driveway, Videl stopped walking and looked at Gohan, who, alerted to Videl's halt, stopped at well and turned to look at her.  
  
"Hey Gohan?" Videl said, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, Videl?" Gohan said, prompting her to continue.  
  
"I just want you to know that…that I don't think you're a freak." Gohan's eyes widened in surprise before a small smile spread over his face.  
  
"You don't?" he asked, his voice quiet, "So, you're ok with me being half-human?" Videl smiled softly and took a couple of steps in Gohan's direction so that she was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, I am. And I don't find it weird or freakish; I actually find it very intriguing. At least I know that the rest of my life with you won't be boring." Gohan looked down at her, slightly confused.  
  
"The rest of your life with me?" Gohan asked, his confused look turning into joyful look, "Videl, does this mean…"  
  
"Hey guys!" a voice called out to them, interrupting their conversation. Both of them turned to see Goku walking towards them.  
  
"How was school today?" Goku asked. Gohan and Videl threw each other twin looks of exhaustion before looking back at Goku.  
  
"Tiring," they both said at the same time. Goku grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet. I remember when Master Roshi was teaching Krillin and me. That was tiring too. I think I understand a little bit of what you mean by tiring."  
  
"So," Gohan said, trying to get the focus off of school, "What were you up to today?" Goku grinned widely.  
  
"I trained today. Vegeta tried to get me to spar with him, but I just wanted to train by myself," Goku answered. Once again, a silence fell, none of the three knowing what to say. Gohan, deciding that the silence was uncomfortable, spoke up.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go and find Grandfather so he can help me with my organic chemistry homework. I'll see you two later, ok?" Gohan said as he started to walk away. Remembering something, he turned around and looked at Videl.  
  
"Hey Videl, we'll finish this conversation later." Videl smiled tenderly at him and nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, sure thing Gohan." Gohan smiled back and, with that, he walked into the house, leaving Goku and Videl outside. Videl turned and smiled at Goku.  
  
"You're son's pretty special, you know that?" Videl said, walking towards the house.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Goku said, falling in step with Videl, walking beside her as she entered the house, "I'm very lucky to have him as my son. He has made me so proud."   
  
"I can tell. Your pride in him shows. You really love Gohan," Videl said softly. Goku smiled down at her.  
  
"And so do you," Goku pointed out. Videl looked a little shocked at Goku's words, but she nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Yes, I do. And I know he loves me," Videl said, "If you feel lucky to have him as a son, then I'm lucky to have him as a friend." Goku smirked.  
  
"And definitely something more than a friend," Goku said. Videl blushed in response to Goku's words.  
  
"Yeah, definitely something more than a friend," Videl said, sighing as she and Goku walked into the sitting room, both of them sitting down on one of the couches, "I've never met a person quite like him before. He definitely leads parallel lives: one as a peaceful scholar and the other as a ruthless warrior. He's a deadly combination." Goku nodded.  
  
"Don't I know it. I know I feel pride at Gohan's accomplishments, but I can't help but feel a little wary of his power. He has all of this power inside of him, power that I can't even begin to understand, and, as much as I hate to admit it, it scares me a little. The only thing that calms me is that he truly is a pacifist at heart. He'll only fight if he has something to protect. That's the only reason why he's fighting now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Videl asked, trying to understand.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you know that Gohan would rather not fight, like with Cell. He even asked Cell to stop fighting because he didn't want to kill him. But, if push came to shove, that would not be the case. Gohan, if given the right motivation, would fight for anything. Right now, the only reason why he's fighting is to protect you. His love for you is the only thing running through his mind while he trains and I can tell; he's my son. He would give up everything for you, Videl. I hope you know that," Goku said, his tone deadly serious. Videl nodded and drew up her knees onto the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I would give up everything for him, too," Videl said softly, staring ahead of her almost blankly, "There's something about him that draws me to him. It's his intensity. He's always fully focused on whatever he's doing. You can tell that he has the mind of a genius just by looking in his eyes and his face, even when he's not being serious, still holds this intensity. He's always so concentrated on one thing at a time, or so it seems. He gives everything his all; it's either all or nothing with him. I guess that just really attracts me. He also has this way of making everything seem all right when it isn't. Just being near him is enough to make me feel good." Goku smiled softly at Videl's admission.  
  
"That's because you're in love with him," Goku said, "He feels the same way when he's near you. It's the way bond mates work." Videl smiled.  
  
"You know, it's nice to hear that even though I already know it," Videl said softly, rising to her feet.  
  
"Well, as much as it's been fun, Goku, I need to go and do my homework. I figure that since Gohan is doing his, I should probably do mine too." Goku gave Videl a wide, cheerful grin.  
  
"Ok, Videl, I'll see you later. I'm going to go and find somebody to go and spar with me, but not Vegeta." Videl nodded and began walking out of the sitting room.  
  
"Bye Goku, see you at dinner," Videl called out over her shoulder as she left the room and Goku behind. Goku smiled as he watched Videl walk away.  
  
"I really like that girl," Goku said softly, "She'll make a good addition to the family." With that said, Goku stood up and walked out of the sitting room to go and find someone to spar with.  
  
***  
Gohan pressed his fingers to his temple in an attempt to stop the impending pounding of his head. Organic chemistry always gave him a headache, even if he understood the concepts. This is so hard. How does Grandpa do it? Gohan asked himself as Bardock sat next to him in a chair, his eyes roving over the page of complex compounds and molecular structure diagrams. Gohan sighed as he watched Bardock work; Gohan had had enough for the day.  
  
"Grandpa, I think we can stop now," Gohan said and watched as Bardock slowly put down the piece of paper.  
  
"Well, if you say so. I must say, Gohan, that even though some of the elements on this planet are similar to the ones of Vegetasei, the compounds that form on this planet are interesting indeed."   
  
"I'm interested to find out more about the science and technology that existed on Vegetasei. I'm sure you know a lot about that," Gohan said. Bardock's face darkened as he thought about his extinct home world.  
  
"Yes, I know a lot about that. I even helped develop the technology and brought on advances in the area of science until I gave it up to become a warrior. The life of a fighter had a higher reward then that of a scientist. So, I gave it up for a more profitable career." Gohan's face twisted into a look of confusion.  
  
"Was the life of a warrior more profitable?" Gohan asked. Bardock nodded.  
  
"Yes, it was. On Vegetasei, people were valued for the strength of their bodies, not the strength of their minds. I was considered pretty strong, even though I never got promoted to a level higher than a third-class warrior." The look on Gohan's face turned slightly guilty and remorseful.   
  
"I guess things must be hard for you know. I don't mean to offend you or anything, but you must be feeling pretty weak compared to my father and myself. Doesn't it bother you that your son and your grandson are stronger than you?" Bardock clenched a fist in anger at the situation. Gohan's words were accurate; he was feeling inadequate.   
  
"Yes, it does. I wish there was some way that I could train with you and Kakarot, but with the enemy coming up, that leaves little to no time for me to train to become stronger." Gohan nodded in understanding.  
  
"Yeah, too bad we can't stop time to train you. Or at least slow it down," Gohan said softly, the thoughts mulling around in his mind before something struck him.  
  
"That's it!" Gohan exclaimed, the look on his face brightening considerably. It was Bardock's turn to look his companion with confusion.  
  
"What's it?" Bardock asked. Gohan turned to his grandfather, a huge smile on his face.  
"I know of a place where you can get a year's worth of training in one day." Bardock looked a little skeptical at Gohan's words, but Gohan didn't notice; he just kept talking.  
  
"And I'll even go in with you! It'll be perfect. It'll allow me to get stronger so I can protect Videl better."  
  
"Gohan," Bardock said, "What is this place you're talking about?" Gohan gave a start.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you what it is. It's a place called the Room of Spirit and Time. A day on the earth is a year's worth of time in this room. It's almost as if it's in a different dimension. Time moves differently. You can spend one year in there and only one day will have passed on the earth. It's really a time saver. But, the only drawback is that you can only stay in there for a total of two years time in the room, two days on the earth. If you stay in there for more than two years, the doors disappear and you will be stuck in the room for eternity. But, it's a great place to get in a lot of training in a short amount of time." Gohan thought about what he said before shrugging his shoulders slightly.   
  
"Well, short amount of time out on the earth, at any rate. So, what do you think, Grandpa?" Bardock raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Sure, I'll go. What's it like in that room anyway?" Gohan's face took on a grimace.  
  
"Well, to be honest, it's pretty intense. I mean, never mind the fact that the air is suffocating and the gravity is ten times that of earth. The Room of Spirit and Time seems to know your inner being, making you see things that aren't there in order to test your strength and will, all the time making you stronger in the process. I won't lie to you and tell you that I had a hard time being in that room. It was something that was emotionally challenging for me to deal with." Bardock scoffed.  
  
"Well, with my experiences, I'm sure it'll be like a walk in the park. I've been in environments that have almost killed me. I can handle whatever this room throws at me." Gohan looked at his grandfather skeptically before shrugging indifferently.  
  
"Ok, if you think you can handle it, fine. Now all we have to do is tell everyone that we're leaving. I mean, we're only going to be gone for a day, but they should know that we're going to be gone. Bulma will probably give us some Saiya-jin armor for us to wear and train in. It's actually pretty good quality," Gohan said, noticing that Bardock was giving him a skeptical look about the armor, "Even Vegeta says that the quality of the armor is better than anything the Saiya-jins created." Bardock nodded slowly.  
  
"Ok, fine. We'll wear the armor that Vegeta's mate created. If the Prince says it's good, then it must be." Gohan nodded back.  
  
"Ok, now all we have to is go and tell everyone that we're going," Gohan said as he pushed himself out of his chair and walked out of the room that he and Bardock had holed themselves up into do Gohan's homework in. Bardock followed his grandson out of the room and down to where he could hear everyone gathering. The smell of food hit his senses and his body told him that it was dinner that he smelled. But, his mind wasn't focused on food; it was focused on the Room of Spirit and Time. With all of that time to train, it was physically possible for Bardock to reach the state of Super Saiya-jin in a reasonable amount of time.   
  
Gohan said that, or rather implied, that the room pushes a warrior to his limits. With conditions like that, reaching a Super Saiya-jin will be in my reach. Finally, I'll be able to begin to measure up to my son and my grandson, Bardock said to himself as he and Gohan descended the stairs. Gohan rushed ahead of Bardock and burst into the dining room, where everyone was sitting down and prepared to begin eating dinner. Gohan focused on Videl, who was sitting in between his father and Yamcha, and a small, sad smile spread over his face.   
  
If he went into the Room of Spirit and Time, he wouldn't see her for a year. His heart skipped a beat. The thought of not seeing her for a year, or at least a year to him, filled his chest with such an intense pain that it made it hard to breathe. As if Videl could feel the physical pain at Gohan's misfortune, she turned her head to look at the doorway, seeing both Gohan and Bardock standing there.  
  
"Oh, hey you two," Videl said, a small smile on her face, "Dinner just got put on the table. Why don't you two sit down and join us." Gohan and Bardock looked at each other, both of them knowing that as much as they would love to sit down and stuff their faces full of food, they had more important things to do. Both of them shook their heads and looked back at the table and its occupants.  
  
"Sorry, we can't join you for dinner. But, we have something to tell you..."  
  
***  
Videl stood up on Kami's Lookout with Goku, Gohan, and Bardock, watching as Gohan prepared his things to go into the Room of Spirit and Time. When she heard that he and Bardock were going into the room, her mind was immediately filled with Gohan's memories of the room, the harshness and intensity of it, and the amount of concentration and will power it took for him to survive in the rough conditions of the Room of Spirit and Time. Right after she realized where Gohan was going, she knew it was going to be a year until he saw her again, though it would be only a day for her.   
  
If I don't think I can deal with not seeing him for a day, I wonder how he's going to deal with being away from me for a year, Videl thought to herself as she watched him carefully, noting his determined look. He looked like he didn't want to do it, but he had no choice; it was either get stronger or let the enemy win the fight.   
  
Videl shuddered; she didn't want to die. She knew it was selfish, but she wanted to live. And if being separated from Gohan meant that she would live for many years afterward, then she would gladly be separated from him for one day. But, she still knew that his separation from her was going to be hard. She was beginning to understand the sensations and feelings that existed between bond mates.   
  
And, as Videl was thinking about Gohan and bond mates, something occurred to her, hitting her with a gasp. She stared at Gohan wide-eyed, her mouth slightly parted. Slowly, her eyes filled with a look of understanding and determination; she knew what she had to do. She watched as Gohan walked over to Bardock and Goku, the three of them talking over the final schematics of Gohan and Bardock's preparations for the room. Mr. Popo approached the two Saiya-jins and the one half Saiya-jin and stood next to them.  
  
"Are you two ready to enter the room?" Mr. Popo asked calmly, his hands resting characteristically at his side. The Saiya-jins looked up at Mr. Popo and Bardock nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, we are." Mr. Popo nodded in response.  
  
"Good, right this way, everyone." The group of four followed Mr. Popo deeper into the lookout, Videl marveling at the beauty of the floating edifice. She wondered briefly how people didn't know that the Lookout existed up in the sky, but she gave up and attributed it to magic. She focused back on Gohan, trying to find the perfect moment to do what she had to do. Fortunately, for her, Gohan gave her the perfect opportunity. The group of 5 reached the door the Room of Spirit and Time and Mr. Popo opened the door, revealing the bright light of the room to the 5 present. Bardock walked fearlessly into the room, waving absently to his son and his grandson's mate.   
  
Gohan turned to his dad, said goodbye, and was about to walk in when he realized something. Turning around, his bag in one hand, he walked over to Videl, looking down at her with his heart in his eyes.  
  
"Hey Videl, could you do a favor for me? Could you tell all of the teachers that I'm out sick tomorrow and get my homework for me? I don't want to get caught behind," Gohan said. Videl smiled softly and nodded.  
  
"Sure thing, Gohan," Videl said, clearing her throat to try and abate her nervousness, "So, you're going to be in there for a year, right?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, or a little more than. I have about 1 day and three hours worth of time out here in there," Gohan said. Videl drew in a deep breath.  
  
"So, it's going to be a while until you see me again," Videl said, a slight hint of a question in her voice.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan breathed, "It is." Videl, who had been previously been looking at her feet, looked back up at Gohan.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, then I want to give you something," Videl said, stepping forward so that she was right in front of Gohan. Standing on her toes, she pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss, one that Gohan was more than happy to return. He hadn't felt the sensation of her lips against his in a while and he wasn't shocked to find out that he had missed the feeling. Wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her up against him, Gohan cradled her head with one hand and kissed her deeply, knowing that it would be the last time he would see Videl for at least a year.   
  
Videl gladly pressed her body up against his, siphoning the heat away from his body and surrounding herself with it. She captured his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it lightly as they continued to battle with their mouths, delighting in the low growl Gohan admitted. They kissed for several more seconds, Goku watching the two of them entire time, a small, happy smile on his face; he was ecstatic that Gohan had found the woman that he would spend the rest of his life with.   
  
He looks so happy and content, Goku said to himself as he watched Videl and Gohan spend several tender moments in each other's arms, I hope he can stay this happy forever. He deserves it. Slowly, Gohan and Videl pulled apart, each of them trembling from the passion flowing through their veins.   
  
Videl looked up at Gohan, still in his arms, and ran a finger across his lips. She stared into his eyes, losing herself in their coal black depths. Drawing in a deep, shaky breath, she said the one thing she had been dying to say for what seemed like forever.  
  
"I love you, Gohan," Videl whispered, causing Gohan's heart to catch in his throat. Gohan leaned down and swept Videl up into another breath-taking kiss. He released her lips as quickly as he had captured.  
  
"I love you, too," Gohan whispered back in a voice so tender that it brought tears to Videl's eyes. He nuzzled her neck, drawing her into a hug, one which Videl gladly returned with vigor, the two of them reveling in each other's closeness. Their minds connected and, with a flash, feelings and thoughts were exchanged, so intense it was almost overwhelming. Slowly, after the two of them calmed down, they released each other, knowing that it was time for Gohan to go. Gohan still held onto her hand as he looked down at her.  
  
"I have to go," Gohan said, watching as Videl nodded in agreement, "I'll miss you."  
  
"Well, hurry up and get into that room," Videl said, a small smirk on her face, "The sooner you get in, the sooner you can get out and come back to me." Gohan nodded and squeezed her hand in affection before letting go of it.  
  
"I'll try," Gohan said as he began to walk away. "I'll see you in a year, Videl," Gohan said before he disappeared through the doorway, leaving Goku and Videl standing out in the real world. Gohan heard the door shut behind him and knew it would be at least a year until he would be reunited with the real world...and with Videl.   
  
Suddenly, Gohan felt like his chest was caving in on him, like he was being suffocated. Bardock noticed the change in his grandson's demeanor and walked over to him, seemingly oblivious his surroundings. Bardock laid a hand on Gohan's shoulder, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"You ok, Gohan?" Bardock asked. Gohan shook himself out of it, or at least tried to shake himself off of it, as he turned to look at Bardock.   
  
"Yeah, I'm ok," Gohan said softly before shrugging Bardock's hand off of his shoulder. Technically, he was ok. Except that he just realized that it would be a full year until he saw the true love of his life again; he just hoped he could live through it. 


	32. Love's Trials Chapter 32

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
---------Love's Trials----------  
Videl watched as the door shut in front of her, separating herself from Gohan for 24 hours. Immediately, she felt something missing, a void growing inside of her, a void that was Gohan's absence. She drew in a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was either cold or trying to protect herself from an unknown enemy. Goku watched as Videl felt her separation from Gohan and he looked at her with sympathy. Walking over to her, he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You feel it, don't you, Videl?" he said and Videl nodded. "Don't worry," he continued, "It's a normal thing that bond mates feel. The separation between bond mates is never easy." Videl looked up at him, strength resonating in her eyes, determined not to be beaten by the pain of separation.  
  
"But, why does it feel different?" Videl asked, "Gohan and I have been apart for quite some time after we bonded and it never felt like this." Goku smiled once again, this time knowingly.  
  
"That's because Gohan's in the Room of Spirit and Time. It's like a separate dimension. Instead of being separated by distance, the two of you are separated by different dimensions. It's like he doesn't even exist in this world anymore," Goku said softly. Videl looked up at Goku with curiosity.  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Videl asked. Goku smiled again.  
  
"Because it's what I felt when I went into that room. I felt like Chi-Chi didn't even exist anymore, like she was dead and had left me alive. That's why I know what it feels like." Videl sighed at Goku's words and nodded in understanding, her gaze drifting back to the door of the Room of Spirit and Time.  
  
"So, the separation is supposed to feel painful, I take it?" Videl asked. Goku looked down at Videl, this time with regret.  
  
"I don't know if 'supposed to' is the right way to put it, but it the separation feels painful anyway," Goku said gently. Goku's words did nothing to soothe Videl's troubled soul; all she knew was that it felt like Gohan was dead and that her life was going to end. Goku noticed Videl's attitude and lightly squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"Come on, let's get back to your house. We'll find something to distract you while Gohan's in there for the day. Hopefully, time will fly for you if I can distract you right," Goku said, his smile reappearing on his face. Videl, for the first time in several minutes, since Gohan was shut away inside the Room of Spirit and Time, smiled up at Goku, her smile resembling her devilish name.  
  
"I know something we can do to distract me," Videl said, her eyes gleaming with anticipation. Goku didn't trust the look in her eyes; it was a look that was very reminiscent of Chi-Chi when she had an idea up her sleeve.  
  
"What do you have in mind, Videl?" Goku asked, trying to keep his voice steady. I feel kinda sorry for Gohan when he marries this girl. If she turns out to be anything like Chi-Chi, Gohan's going to be in for a long ride, Goku said to himself as he looked down at Videl dubiously.  
  
"You can train me for the rest of today and for part of tomorrow. That'll definitely take my mind off of Gohan's absence," Videl said, her voice convincing. Goku wasn't sure what to do. Goku shook his head to clear his thoughts before resuming them.   
  
Ok, I'll train her. But, if she gets hurt, I'm telling Gohan that it was all her idea. I really don't want my son to hurt me, Goku concluded mentally before giving Videl a look of agreement.  
  
"Alright, I'll train you. Let's head back to your house so we can start training. And then, later, we can eat." Videl laughed slightly and shook her head at Goku.  
  
"You're always think about food, aren't you?" she asked the older man. Goku grinned widely, the traditional, Son smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Of course! I'm a Saiya-jin! We're always thinking about food!" Goku exclaimed. Videl sighed, trying to ignore the pain in her chest that was Gohan's absence.  
  
"Well, let's get home, then," Videl said. Goku continued on grinning as he grabbed her wrist with one hand, his other hand rising up to his forehead to press two fingers against it. Sensing the ki of his friends, Goku tossed Videl a quick smile before disappearing from Kami's Lookout, leaving Mr. Popo and Dende behind.  
  
***  
-The next day-  
Videl held up her hand, signaling to Goku that it was time for them to take a break, as she stood, hunched over, one hand resting on her knee as she struggled to catch her breath from her rigorous training with Goku.   
  
I didn't know that training with Goku was going to be this hard? How did Gohan survive it? Videl asked herself as she forced her breathing to slow. Then, suddenly, the answer hit her hard. Gohan's a Saiya-jin. That's why he was able to survive it. Videl scowled at her own humanity. Damn that Saiya-jin blood… Videl thought, letting her thought to trail off. Goku looked at Videl, taking the hint that she needed to stop. He smiled to himself.   
  
I'm surprised that she's lasted this long. She's a lot stronger than she looks, Goku said to himself as he waited patiently for Videl to take a breather. After several minutes of trying to catch her breath, Videl straightened and looked at the smiling Goku, her weariness shining in her eyes.  
  
"Goku, I think we need to stop for today. I really don't think that I can go on anymore," Videl panted. Goku nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, I think that you've had enough today. Honestly, I'm surprised that you've lasted as long as you have. You have a lot of strength, Videl," Goku said appraisingly. Videl smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well for all of my strength, I'm still not as strong as you nor will I ever be," Videl said, her breathing under control at last. Goku appeared to be considering Videl's words for a brief moment before he spoke.  
  
"You have a point there; you won't be as strong as I am. You just don't have Saiya-jin blood in you. But, you can become stronger. Much stronger. If you want to, that is," Goku spoke calmly without a hint of condescension in his voice.  
  
"I do," Videl said, her words erupting from her mouth, "I want to be stronger. I want to be able to take care of myself. From the guys I've seen Gohan and your friends fight, I wouldn't be able to hold my own for a second and I want to be able to. I want to be able to move so fast that the human eye can't normally see me and I want to be able to control my ki." Goku smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, if you want, I could take you in as my student. But, if you do decide to say yes, then I'm sure you already know from Gohan that I'm a hard teacher. I push hard and I bring you to your limits. Just because you're Gohan's mate doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you, Videl?" Videl nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"Yes, I understand and I'll take anything, Goku. I figured that training under you would be hard and I'm ready for anything," Videl said firmly. Goku gave a curt nod.  
  
"Then it's settled then. You will become my student," Goku finalized. The look on Videl's face suddenly turned sheepish as she looked down at her feet. Goku's brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Are you ok, Videl?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Videl started, "if you don't mind, do you think that Gohan could teach me a few things as well? There are things, attacks basically, that I want to learn from him that you couldn't teach me. Would mind if he taught me as well, Goku?" Goku grinned.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind. But you'll have to ask him to teach you yourself. Though there's no way he'll say no. He'd do anything for you and you know it." Videl nodded in understanding; she knew that Gohan would do anything for her and she would do anything for him as well. Videl sighed slightly and opened her mouth to speak, something about when to start training, when a loud, rumbling noise sounded across the roof of her house. Videl rolled her eyes; she knew what that sound was by heart. She looked over at Goku, who was scratching the back of his head in sheepishness, laughing slightly.  
  
"Sorry, guess I'm hungry," Goku said softly, his chuckling giving his words a slight lilt to them.   
  
"Goku, you're always hungry," Videl said, pointing out the well-known fact that Goku had a bottomless pit for a stomach. There was a slight pause in Goku's laughter as he thought about what Videl said.  
  
"Yeah," Goku said, nodding his head, "I guess you could say that I am. What can I say? I'm a Saiya-jin and Saiya-jins love to eat." Videl had to laugh at Goku's words.  
  
"Yeah, I've realized that already. I remember when I first saw Gohan eat. We went out for pizza with some friends and he devoured 4 extra large pizzas by himself," Videl said, remembering back when she first started to get to know Gohan, way before she knew anything about his alien heritage. Goku smirked.  
  
"I'm sure you know by know that Gohan can eat way more than four extra large pizzas, don't you?" Videl nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"Yes I do. I don't know how your mom has all of the money to buy food for you, Gohan, and Goten. It just boggles the mind at how much food she has bought in her life," Videl said, half wondering out loud.  
  
"The Tenkaichi Budoukai," Goku stated. Videl looked up at Goku with questions in her eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"The Tenkaichi Budoukai," Goku said again, "It's where I won all of the money that Chi-Chi uses to support our family. Otherwise, we would have never gotten along without it. I won second place two tournaments in a row and the third one I fought in I won. That's a total of 20 million Zeni. Needless to say, I think it's lasted my family quite sometime." Videl nodded her head.  
  
"I can see that," she said, "You'd need all of that money to support the amount of food that you guys eat." Suddenly, Videl's stomach growled as well, signaling the fact that it was time for Videl to eat as well. Goku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So, you're hungry too, eh?" Goku asked. Videl nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, do you wanna go and get something to eat? It's on me!" Videl said, a smile on her face. She always liked going out to eat; even though she had really good food at home, there was something about eating food that real people had made that Videl would never get enough of. Goku smiled; he liked to eat wherever and whenever.  
  
"Sure. That sounds great!" Goku exclaimed, "Can we go to a buffet again? The last one we went to had a lot of good food."  
  
"Sure thing, Goku," Videl said, drawling out her words, "In fact, I know the perfect place to go to."  
  
***  
It was a couple of hours later before Goku was completely stuffed. Videl paid for the food before the two walked out of the restaurant, Goku with a very content look on his face and Videl looking blown away.  
  
"Goku, I think you ate the restaurant out of business. I'm glad I paid them a lot extra in there," Videl said, a sigh in her voice. Goku patted his stomach.  
  
"I'm so full!" he declared loudly, a wide smile appearing on his face. Videl couldn't help but smile back; the famous Son smile was a contagious one.  
  
"Well, at least there's that. Maybe it'll slow you down for a while we're training." Goku grinned.  
  
"Oh no it won't," Goku said slyly. Videl narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice low. Goku's grin only grew more wicked.  
  
"Saiya-jins are faster and stronger after they eat. A Saiya-jin is always at his max when his appetite is fully sated." Videl raised an eyebrow at that statement.  
  
"Really?" she asked, "I didn't know that. Gohan never told me that." Goku shrugged.  
  
"Well, that's because Gohan really doesn't know that either. In fact, I didn't know that was a fact about Saiya-jins. All I knew was that after I ate, I was always at my strongest while all of my friends, who are human, had to wait for their food to digest. It wasn't until Vegeta told me that it was a fact about Saiya-jins did I know. Part of Gohan probably knows it instinctually, but he doesn't know it consciously." Once again, Videl raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know, from impressions I've gotten from your fellow Z-Senshi, you didn't seem to me like a smart guy. But, from the way you're talking to me, it sounds like you're smarter than everyone pegs you to be." Goku smiled at that statement.  
  
"Yeah, well, I act naïve because it helps me understand people better. Because they think I can't understand, they don't bother hiding much from me," Goku said as the two of them walked down the sidewalk, relaxing after the big meal both of them had just consumed. The two of them leisurely walked down the street, enjoying the aftermath of the meal, when a sudden and familiar feeling pricked the back of Goku's mind. His jovial look turning into a scowl, he froze, his eyes darting about the street. Videl noticed Goku's lack of movement and stopped walking, turning around to look at Goku.   
  
"Hey, are you ok?" she asked, a concerned look on her face. Goku shook his head in the slightest of movements.  
  
"I sense something. Something bad and something strong. I don't know what it is. I'm assuming it's living because I can sense its ki and it's pretty strong, whatever it is. This doesn't look good," Goku said, his voice hushed as he spoke. Videl felt chills run up her spine; she knew what it was.  
  
"It's someone coming after me again, isn't it?" she asked, her question a small whisper.  
  
"I wouldn't bet against it," Goku said gravely, his whole body tensing as he prepared for the arrival of the enemy. Videl and Goku stood silent in the street, people passing them and giving them weird looks, but Goku and Videl ignored them. Goku was focused on the rapidly approaching source of ki and Videl watched Goku intensely, automatically looking towards Goku for protection. She knew that if Goku was this worked up over an enemy, that it had to be strong.   
  
For one of the first times, Videl was truly scared about their new opponent. What bothered her about the whole situation is that she couldn't detect the enemy's approach. She had no sense for detecting ki and she suddenly wished that she did. One of these days, I need to get Gohan to teach me how to do that, Videl said to herself absently.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Videl spotted something. She turned to look at what it was and knew almost immediately what it was. He (it was male) flew through the sky, landing on the ground in front of Goku and Videl with a huge crash, causing the surrounding people to back away in confusion and fear. The man, standing at about 7 feet tall, had tall, spiky brown hair that resembled Goku's, and was wearing the most malicious smile Videl had ever seen on anybody before. His large black cape was billowing around him, his ki causing it to do so, and he flung it aside, revealing his great hulking form.   
  
Goku's eyes widened as his opponent's ki increased as a result of removing his cape. I don't know how well I'll be able to stand up against this guy, Goku thought, realizing, for the first time, the true extent of the enemy's power. Goku's shocked look turned into a determined one.   
  
Well, no matter what, I'm going to try. I'm not going to let anyone down! Goku said to himself as he crouched down into a fighting position, his stance flawless, his muscles ready for battle.   
  
"So, what's your name?" Goku asked his opponent. The enemy laughed, a deep-throated laugh that resonated out of his gargantuan form.  
  
"My name is inconsequential," the enemy said, his voice deep like his laugh, "All that matters is the sacrifice."  
  
"You won't get her," Goku said, his tone practically a growl. The enemy laughed again.  
  
"Well, looks like I'll have to get through you to get to her. I really don't want to hurt you, but if I must to fulfill my Queen's wishes, then so be it." The enemy, without warning, lunged for Goku. Goku barely had enough time to transform into his Super Saiya-jin form, the only form that would give him enough power to even stand up to his opponent. The enemy threw a punch at Goku and Goku brought up his arm to block it, holding the enemy at bay. The enemy smirked, obviously amused by Goku's move.  
  
"Well, looks like you're stronger than you look," the enemy said before disengaging the punch, moving backwards to form a ki blast in his right hand.  
  
"I wonder how you like this," the enemy said before launching the ki blast at Goku. Goku brought up a ki shield, causing the blast to diffuse as soon as it hit the shield. Goku smirked as he lowered his shield.  
  
"I didn't know it was going to be this kind of fight," Goku said before he powered up again, knowing that he had to in order to have a chance at winning. The air crackled around him, as if thousands of lighting bolts were surging around him, and his muscles grew bulging with his increased power.   
  
Goku felt himself push through the familiar barrier and knew from the power he was feeling surge through his veins that he had achieved the second stage of the Super Saiya-jin form, a stage that he had achieved while in the afterlife. After about 4 years of intensive training in the Otherworld, Goku had finally achieved a level that his son had achieved before him. The enemy showed no change in his demeanor.   
  
"Well, I see that your ki has increased," he said, noting Goku's change to the second stage of a Super Saiya-jin, "Though it won't make any difference." Goku's eyes widened. The enemy could sense his ki? Goku growled and resumed a fighting stance, Videl several feet behind him.  
  
"Videl, get away from here!" Goku yelled over his shoulder. Videl ignored his words, too frozen in shock to move, and Goku didn't have time to reiterate his words before a volley of ki blasts flew after him. Goku barely had time to even dodge. Goku raced across the city street, struggling to dodge the blasts that the enemy threw at him.   
  
He constantly looked around, making sure that the ki blasts didn't hit Videl when he dodged them. Sure, the dodged ki blasts were ruining the surrounding buildings, but at least they weren't harming Videl. So far, Goku had been lucky and hadn't hurt anybody.   
  
Then, his luck changed. He had been maneuvered so that his back was towards Videl, standing not 10 feet away from her. The enemy thought to get rid of Goku by firing a fairly sized ki blast at him, knowing that Goku wouldn't harm Videl seeing as he was fighting to protect her. Unfortunately for Goku, when the ki blast was thrown at him, he wasn't thinking fast enough. He dodged out of the way, allowing the ki blast to whir past him and straight for Videl.  
  
"NO!!" the enemy cried out, seeing that it was headed towards the one thing he was trying to obtain and knowing it was too late to retract the ki blast. Goku turned around and, suddenly, time was moving in slow motion. He knew there was no way he could save Videl; he could only watch. It was almost as if the ki blast were moving through a thick veil of molasses. He saw it make its way towards Videl and his eyes widened as it cut through her stomach, going through as if her flesh were made out of warm butter and it was a knife. The ki blast tore through Videl's back and exploded into the building behind her.   
  
Videl looked down slowly at the gaping hole in her stomach, her eyes wide with shock, before she slid to the ground like a rag doll, lying in a pool of her own blood, her severed organs exposed. Goku shook with fury as he watched Videl fall to the ground. He liked her too much and she was too important to him for Goku to just let her death go by unpunished.   
  
I can't let her die. If she dies, then Gohan will die. And I will not lose my son! Goku said to himself, his thoughts screaming inside of his head as his ki grew steadily in power, his anger allowing his ki to reach new boundaries. Goku was going through a transformation. But his transformation went unnoticed by the enemy, who was still with shock and horror.   
  
Oh no! What have I done? the hulking man thought as his still outstretched hand trembled with fear and anticipated pain. A loud cry brought him out of his stupor as he looked over at Goku. Pure golden ki exploded from Goku in a surge of anger, radiating outwards, blowing everything away with its sheer force. The enemy watched, spellbound, as Goku's spiky blonde hair grew in length, practically reaching his knees, and his body grew, his muscles expanding as his ki increased dramatically.   
  
Suddenly, the enemy realized that it wasn't Queen Milena he needed to fear; it was the golden warrior in front of him. He stumbled backwards as Goku began to approach him, walking slowly, as if purposely drawing out the enemy's torture. Somewhere in the back of Goku's mind, he knew he had reached a new level of a Super Saiya-jin, a level never witnessed before. But that fact was completely ignored by Goku as he advanced on the man that could ruin everything Goku held dear to him.   
  
The death of Videl would not only harm Gohan, but all of his family and the Z-senshi. If Videl died, Gohan would die. Gohan was a beloved member of the Z-senshi and most would never get over his death, especially Chi-Chi and little Goten, who looked up to Gohan as more than a big brother. Goku knew he still had a chance to save Videl, but he intended on avenging her first.   
  
With a sudden burst of speed, Goku moved faster than the enemy could see, suddenly appearing in front of the cowering man. Goku grabbed the man's wrist and squeezed hard, shattering the bones in his hand. The enemy screamed out in pain as his hand and wrist were turned to mush and he struggled to keep his eyes open, only to look into Goku's fierce and unyielding ones.  
  
"You've endangered the lives of my family and friends with your foolish mistake. Don't think for one second I'll let you live for what you've done. You've already sealed your fate," Goku said, his voice cold, yet impassioned. The enemy nearly passed out, but didn't as Goku raised his other hand, holding it in front of the enemy's heart. There were no words needed; the enemy knew what was happening. This was the price of his failure.   
  
With a yell, Goku shot a powerful ki blast straight through his enemy's heart, causing the bigger man to explode from the sheer force of the power that Goku released. The explosion left no mark on Goku, who almost immediately forgot about the man, setting his focus solely on Videl. Goku rushed over to her and knelt on the ground, looking down at the bleeding girl with sadness and worry in his eyes, the cold anger gone.   
  
Goku could see that she was barely holding on to life from the way her chest rose in shallow breaths. Goku looked down at her stomach to inspect the wound, but found that the bloody shirt was in the way. Without a second thought, Goku ripped her shirt down the middle to inspect the wound, revealing the gaping hole. Goku almost cried when he the state she was in. Her skin had gone a pale, ashen gray from the loss of blood and Goku knew that she didn't have much time left.   
  
Inspecting Videl once more, laying a hand on her arm, he saw something that caught his eye: a simple, square-cut garnet hanging on a silver chain. Goku smiled tenderly, remembering Gohan telling him about the necklace he had found for Videl, and it warmed his heart that she still wore it. Then, his determination set in; he needed to get her healed and fast.   
  
Placing two fingers to his forehead, he concentrated on Dende's ki, knowing that he was the only person who could help Videl now. With a flash, Goku and Videl disappeared from the city street, only to reappear at Kami's Lookout. Goku spotted Dende rushing for them immediately, a worried look on his face. Dende knelt down to Videl and placed his hands on her shoulders, his healing power coursing over her body, repairing damaged tissue and organs. Goku wondered how Dende knew what was going on and, as if Dende was reading his mind, the young guardian answered his question absently.  
  
"I could feel what was happening down there, Goku, almost like I could see it. I knew Videl was gravely injured and I prepared for your arrival," Dende said, the glow of his healing powers still covering Videl's body like a blanket. Goku stood, knowing that if anything, he was only getting in Dende's way, and began to move away.  
  
"I'm going down to Korrin to get a couple of Senzu beans. She'll need one to replenish the energy that was taken out of her from the blast." Dende nodded at Goku's words and continued to heal Videl. Goku took off into the air, flying downwards to Korrin's Tower. It was seconds later that Goku landed in the tower. He looked around for signs of the small cat, but found none. Moments after Goku's arrival, as if to put Goku at ease, Korrin walked up the stairs and looked appropriately shocked at Goku's appearance.  
  
"Goku, is that you?" Korrin asked. Goku turned around and looked down at Korrin.  
  
"Yes, it's me Korrin," Goku stated. Korrin smiled and inspected Goku.  
  
"What happened to you? Your ki is that of a Super Saiya-jin, but your looks aren't. What's going on?" he asked, trying to understand the strange and foreign transformation that Goku had gone through to look the way he did.  
  
"I've reached a new level, Korrin. This is a new stage of a Super Saiya-jin, the third level. I could feel myself reaching it as I trained in the Otherworld. I was almost there and today's events pushed me over the threshold. But, I don't have time to chat, Korrin. I need a couple of Senzu beans." Korrin looked worried at Goku's words.  
  
"Is there something the matter, Goku?" Korrin asked. Goku nodded his head.  
  
"Yes. Videl was hurt badly today. Dende is healing her right now and I figured she could use a Senzu bean to restore the energy she lost when she was hit." Korrin nodded in understanding.  
  
"Yes, Videl. Isn't that Gohan's friend?" he asked. Goku smiled.  
  
"Well, they're more than friends now, Korrin. The two of them are mates." Korrin looked at Goku, confused at his words.  
  
"Mates?" Korrin asked, prompting Goku to explain.  
  
"Yes, mates. It's nothing that happens between earthlings, but between Saiya-jins. Except, Vegeta, Gohan and I have seemed to prove the Saiya-jins can mate outside their species. But, a Saiya-jin's mate is the person that will stay with them for the rest of their life, like a spouse. Except for Saiya-jins, bonding is permanent if a Saiya-jin is bonded to the right person. Gohan and Videl bonded a while back; they're going to be together for the rest of their lives…or I would hope so, anyway." Korrin smiled.  
  
"I'm happy for Gohan. But, that takes care of one of the Senzu beans. What's the other one for?" Goku smiled.  
  
"For myself. I can already tell you that my transformation into this stage has wasted a lot of energy. Just the sheer action of transforming into this stage was exhausting. Maintaining it doesn't take a lot of energy, but I'm low on it right now. I need a Senzu bean to restore the energy I lost transforming," Goku explained. Korrin gave a small nod of understanding before walking past Goku.  
  
"I'll be right back with your Senzu beans. I've been growing them a lot lately. Your son has asked me to keep growing a constant supply just in case anything should happen. I'm surprised none of you older Z-senshi thought of that before. Gohan's a smart young man, Goku. You should be proud of him," Korrin said, his voice growing soft. Goku smiled at the words.  
  
"Yes, I am proud of him, very proud." With that, Korrin walked deeper into his tower, fetching the Senzu beans that Goku had asked for. Moments later, Korrin returned, the two Senzu beans in the custom, small brown bag.  
  
"Here you go Goku. If you need any more, all you have to do is ask." Goku gave a curt nod.  
  
"Thanks Korrin. Take care," Goku said before raising himself into the air, flying up towards Kami's Lookout. When he reached there, he found Videl sitting up on the ground, Dende kneeling beside her. Goku rushed over to her and knelt down as well, knowing full well that Videl was probably still very weak. Videl turned to look at him as he settled down next to her and her eyes widened at the sight of his new form.  
  
"Goku, is that you?" she breathed out, shock dominating her features. Goku nodded, feeling the unfamiliar sensation of hair brushing up against his back.  
  
"Yes, it is. And before you ask, I'm a Super Saiya-jin; this is just a new level." Videl looked to be thinking about that for a couple of seconds before speaking.  
  
"This would be the third level, right?" she asked, one eyebrow raised quizzically. Goku nodded, smiling.  
  
"You're a smart girl, did you know that?" Goku said, opening the bag of Senzu beans, pulling one out and holding out his hand for Videl to take it.  
  
"Here, eat it. I'm sure you know what it is," Goku said. Videl nodded.  
  
"It's a Senzu bean," she said, "But why?"  
  
"I figured that after that wound you received that you should eat one to replenish your energy…just in case," Goku said, a sly grin forming on his face, "I have a feeling that once Gohan comes out of that room, you're going to need all the energy you can get." Videl blushed at Goku's words.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it won't be like that," Videl said. Goku smiled.  
  
"Then you don't know Saiya-jins very well. He's been in that room for almost a year now, lacking his mate who he hasn't spent enough time with. Trust me, you're going to want to eat the Senzu bean," Goku said, proffering the bean. Videl took a glance at it before taking it from Goku's hand, putting it into her mouth and chewing it briefly before swallowing. She grimaced slightly as it slid down her throat.  
  
"You know, those things aren't the best tasting things in the world," she murmured. Goku shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, but they get the job done. I can put up with the bad taste if it restores all of my energy. Speaking of which…" Goku said, trailing off as he dumped the other Senzu bean into his hand, putting the small green piece of food into his mouth. Videl watched as Goku's muscles bulged for a brief second before settling down; she knew it was Goku's full power returning.  
  
"Ah, there we go," Goku said, "Good as new." Videl looked at him, confusion written all over her face.  
  
"Why'd you take a Senzu bean?" Videl asked, "It wasn't as if you were injured, were you?" Goku shook his head in the negative.  
  
"No, I wasn't injured. It's just that transforming into this new level was very exhausting. It's the initial breakthrough into a new level that's the hard thing. Maintaining it is a lot easier. Anyway, enough about me. How are you feeling?" Goku asked. Videl grew pensive, looking down at her lap.  
  
"I feel ok, I guess. Still very shocked at what happened. I almost died, Goku." Goku looked down at her gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know, Videl. You had me scared there for a second. If you had died, odds are I'd be losing one of my sons shortly after," Goku said softly, "If you had died, Videl, Gohan wouldn't have lasted too long without you. Gohan is the hope of the universe; he's too important to lose. And the fact that his existence rides on yours makes you all the more important to the sake and safety of the universe. Do you understand?" Videl nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, I understand. I may not like that responsibility, but I wouldn't trade Gohan for anything, Goku. I love him," Videl said, tears forming in her eyes. Goku smiled gently, looking down at his daughter-in-law. While Gohan and Videl weren't officially married by law, the bond they shared ensured Goku's position as Videl's father-in-law.   
  
"Well," Goku said, removing his hand from Videl's shoulder, "I think I'm going to go home. Would you like to go with me or would you rather stay here and wait for Gohan to come out of the Room of Spirit and Time?" Videl looked up at him, a small smile on her face.  
  
"I think I'm going to stay up here," Videl said before looking down at her torn shirt, "And try to find a new shirt." Goku smile sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry about the shirt. I tore it so I could look at the wound." Videl shrugged Goku's words off.  
  
"Even if you hadn't, I'd still need a new shirt anyway. This one has my blood all over it," Videl said, disdain in her voice. Goku understood.  
  
"Yeah, I know how it is to wear bloody clothing. It really isn't all that fun at all," Goku said, rising to his feet.   
  
"Well, I guess I'll get going. See you later, Videl," Goku said, raising two fingers to his forehead. Videl rose to her feet as well and smiled up at Goku.  
  
"Bye Goku. And thank you…for saving my life," Videl said sincerely. Goku smirked.  
  
"It's all in a good day's work," Goku joked, locking on the ki of his wife, discovering that the rest of the Z-senshi were all in the same area. With a small wave at Videl, he disappeared, leaving Kami's Lookout behind and reappearing in the living room of Videl's estate. The moment he appeared in the room, everyone bombarded him with questions.  
  
"Goku, what happened out there?" Krillin said, "We could all feel the huge amounts of ki and we were going to go help you, but Piccolo said to wait…" Krillin trailed off as he, and the rest of the Z-senshi, got a good look at Goku.  
  
"Goku, is that really you? What happened?" Yamcha asked for the group, all of them inspecting Goku's new form.  
  
"Yes, it's really me," Goku said, "I reached a new level today, the third level of a Super Saiya-jin. It's kind of a long story, but, basically, I was reaching this threshold while training in the Otherworld and when Videl was mortally wounded today, I was pushed over the edge. I just snapped, like I did when I first transformed into a Super Saiya-jin." Everyone looked at Goku with awe and a little fear…everyone except for Vegeta, who was staring at Goku enviously.   
  
Damn you, Kakarot! Always one step ahead of me, Vegeta thought to himself, mentally sneering, but at the same time, reveling in the discovery of a new level for him to reach. It gave him something to work for and he had lacked something to work for in his life for a long time. Chi-Chi, only slightly daunted by Goku's appearance, walked over to him and held one of his hands in both of hers.  
  
"Goku, honey, where's Videl?" she asked. Goku looked down at his tiny wife and detransformed completely, his hair returning to its normal length and color. Before answering his question, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"She decided to stay up at Kami's Lookout after being healed by Dende to wait for Gohan to come out of the Room of Spirit and Time." Chi-Chi nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well," Bulma said, "Now all we can do for the moment is wait for Gohan and Bardock to come out of the Room of Spirit and Time, and for them to bring Videl with them." The rest agreed and the group separated, intent on doing their own thing while waiting for the others to return.  
  
***  
Meanwhile, up on Kami's Lookout, wearing a new shirt that Mr. Popo had somehow managed to produce, Videl said on the ground in front of the door to the room Gohan was in, waiting impatiently for him to come out.   
  
Come on, Gohan, hurry up and come out of there. I miss you, Videl thought as if trying to reach Gohan telepathically. Videl sighed and leaned against a tall column, closing her eyes, intent on catching a little sleep while waiting for Gohan to emerge from the Room of Spirit and Time. 


	33. Love's Trials Chapter 33

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
-------Love's Trials--------  
Gohan awoke from his bed to find that his weakness from the previous day. For the whole day, Gohan had felt sharp, stabbing pains in his stomach and had experienced extreme fatigue, forcing him to take the day off. Gohan was very puzzled over what had happened the day before and wondered what could have caused the pain and exhaustion he had felt. Then a certain thought popped into his mind.   
  
Could something have happened to Videl? Gohan asked himself, his whole being filling with worry for his beloved mate as he suddenly felt the need to leave the Room of Spirit and Time to see if Videl was ok. A couple of seconds later, Gohan shook the thought out of his head, realizing the irrationality. No, she's fine. If there were something truly wrong, I would have known. Besides, my dad wouldn't let anything happen to her, Gohan said to himself, pushing the blanket off of his weary body as he got out of bed, exposing himself to the harsh climates of the Room of Spirit and time.   
  
Looks like Grandpa's training again, Gohan thought as he walked away from his bed, sensing his grandfather's ki off in the distance, obviously training by himself. Gohan smiled wryly.  
  
"He wasn't lying when he said he could handle this room," Gohan whispered, walking slowly to the outer part of the room, over to the unending whiteness that still unnerved Gohan despite the year and month and a half he'd spent in there. Shaking off his uneasiness, he used his ki to lift himself off of the ground and flew towards where his grandfather was, thinking about the time he'd spent in the Room of Spirit and Time so far.   
  
He's gotten a lot stronger. It won't be much longer until he becomes a Super Saiya-jin himself, Gohan said to himself as he neared his grandfather. Gohan continued, rapidly approaching his grandfather. It wasn't too much longer until Gohan visually spotted Bardock, practicing forms by himself in the middle of nothingness. Bardock stopped as soon as Gohan approached.   
  
For the past year, Gohan had been training Bardock to sense ki, but Bardock was having a hard time picking it up. Gohan just figured that old habits died hard and it would be a little while yet until Bardock learned the full art of sensing the ki of others.  
  
"Hello Gohan," Bardock said as Gohan stopped in front of him, "I see you're feeling normal today. Any thoughts as to why you were so weak yesterday?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, one theory I have is that something happened to Videl and I just happened to feel it through our bond, even though I can't feel her now. But, I know my dad wouldn't let anything happen to Videl, so that shoots that theory out the window. So, other than that, I really don't know what could have caused me to feel so weak yesterday. I mean, I was so weak, I couldn't get out of bed to do anything, Grandpa. I don't like feeling that way." Bardock grinned.  
  
"Of course you don't. You're a Saiya-jin. To a Saiya-jin, feeling weak is the worst thing in the universe," Bardock explained, "In a society where strength and dominance are everything, being weak puts you at the bottom of the hierarchy." Gohan nodded, understanding. He wanted to continue talking to his grandfather, but he had a burning desire to fight with someone. His lips pulling into a tight smile, Gohan met Bardock's eyes, challenging him with his stare.  
  
"Hey Grandpa...wanna spar?" Gohan asked, fully knowing the answer. Bardock grinned.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask, Gohan," Bardock said, falling back into a fighting position. Gohan assumed much the same position and the two powered up, preparing to fight. The two launched themselves at each other, both of them pitting skill against skill, throwing rapid punches, kicks, and ki blasts at the other, both set on winning.   
  
As the two sparred, Gohan was surprised at how well Bardock was keeping up. For what Bardock lacked in speed, he made up for in experience in combat. Bardock had many years on Gohan in the experience factor of fighting, pulling off techniques that Gohan had never seen before. His resourcefulness was giving him an edge in battle, constantly keeping Gohan on his toes. Gohan, so wrapped up in thinking about Bardock's skill, let down his guard for Bardock's swift punch in the stomach.   
  
The moment Bardock's fist connected with Gohan's middle, Gohan was jarred back into the battle, gasping for air for the briefest moment before landing a hard punch in Bardock's jaw, causing the older man's head to snap back with the force of it. Bardock straightened himself, wiping the blood off of his face as he looked at his grandson. Bardock smirked.  
  
"That's more like it, Gohan," Bardock said before the two resumed their fighting, each vying for dominance over the other. After many hours of fighting, Bardock finally claimed defeat.  
  
"Gohan, I just don't have the strength to beat you right now. As much as I hate to admit it, you are the stronger man in this room. I concede," Bardock said, gasping for breath. Gohan ran a hand over his forehead, wiping off the beads of sweat that lingered there.  
  
"Don't sell yourself short, Grandpa. You gave me a run for you money just now. You're stronger than you think," Gohan said. Bardock grinned.  
  
"That still doesn't change the fact that you're the stronger Saiya-jin here, Gohan. I'd like you to know that, while I'm proud of you, I'm extremely envious as well." Gohan nodded.  
  
"I can understand that," Gohan said, turning around to begin flying back to the center of the Room of Spirit and Time.  
  
"Come on, Grandpa," Gohan said as he slowly began flying away, "Let's take a break for a while and get something to drink."  
  
"Good idea," Bardock said, following his grandson back to the living quarters of the vast room. The minute the two arrived, Gohan fished around the room for two jugs of water, handing one over to Bardock, who had already sat down at the small table that sat in the middle of the covered room. Bardock opened the jug, taking huge gulps of water in order to sate his thirst, his throat muscles constricting as they helped the water on its way down his throat. After a few minutes, Gohan, who had also been drinking deeply from the container of water, put the jug down and looked at Bardock seriously.  
  
"Grandpa," Gohan said, "What was Vegetasei like?" Bardock, still drinking, lowered the jug slowly, setting it down on the table as he swallowed the clear liquid. Bardock looked at Gohan, his gaze questioning.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Bardock asked. Gohan shrugged.  
  
"I'm just curious. I know a little about Vegetasei from Vegeta, but he never talks about his home much because he doesn't really remember a lot. But, you grew up on Vegetasei and know a lot more about the culture than Vegeta does, for all that he is the prince of the Saiya-jins." Bardock gave a slow nod, considering Gohan's words, before he began speaking.  
  
"Well, Vegetasei is very different from Earth," Bardock said slowly, "Every rule, every custom was clearly outlined and strictly followed. For what many races considered to be a bunch of barbarians, the Saiya-jin race had a clearly defined class system, a ruling government, and set of laws that every Saiya-jin followed or suffered the consequences.   
  
"On Vegetasei, men highly outnumbered women, a ratio of about 6 or 7 to 1. Because of that, women tended to go into the areas of science, research, and medicine because they were less expendable, while men tended to become warriors. Now, this isn't to say that there weren't female warriors or male scientists; it's just that the genders generally stuck to certain professions. And, because there were far fewer females than males, bonding wasn't a regular occurrence in the Saiya-jin culture, except for in the third-class. It sometimes occurred among second-class Saiya-jins and rarely among the royalty. This is why I was so shocked to find out that Vegeta had a mate here on Earth for bonding was something to be thought extinct in the royal bloodline.   
  
"Well, needless to say, most of the third-class Saiya-jins found bond mates and my family was no exception. In fact, my family had a history of finding bond mates. And the mating ritual was something that was instinctually known to every Saiya-jin." Gohan suddenly spoke up, interrupting his grandfather.  
  
"What is the mating ritual?" Gohan asked. Bardock looked taken aback by the question, unsure of how to answer it, before clearing his throat.  
  
"Well, first off, two bond mates mark each other by biting them, as I'm sure you already know about. Then, there's the exchanging of memories, which is followed by the establishment of the telepathic link between mates. The final stage is the consummation of the bond, after which the mental, emotional, and physical bonds have been established and the two Saiya-jins are bonded for life. Does this answer your question, Gohan?" Bardock said. Gohan nodded, his next question already burning in his mind.  
  
"Grandpa, what was your past like on Vegetasei? You've started to go into it many times, but you've always changed the subject. Was your life bad?" Gohan asked, curiosity flaming in his eyes. Bardock gave a small, sad smile, his mind going over the years he spent before his death.  
  
"No, Gohan, my life wasn't bad...just unfulfilled. My life, for the most part, was spent in happiness. I had a mate, a steady profession, and children, one of whom, your father, who I never got to know. I had an odd upbringing for a Saiya-jin child, however. While most children either went to school or trained, I did both and I loved both, thought I was more inclined towards school than training. Much to my family's disappointment, I chose a career in science instead of going into the military and becoming a warrior like my older brothers and my father.   
  
"But, I didn't care what they thought. I liked what I was doing and I was good at it. I worked in labs for most of my young life, constantly experimenting with organic materials, metals, technology...you name it, I experimented with it in the lab. I made several experiments during my career as a scientist and quickly rose within the system until I was appointed Head Advisor to King Vegeta in the area of scientific and technological affairs.   
  
"My job was to explain to His Majesty the advances in the areas of science and technology and discuss with him how each advance would better our growth and society. Part of my job was that I worked in the laboratories on each advance, understanding how they worked and fine-tuning them. I can't begin to tell you how many inventions or discoveries I made or took part in. Anyway, I worked there happily for 3 years until, when I was 24 year old, my family started goading me about finding a mate. I ignored them and their worries about me living alone for the rest of my life, and I continued working feverishly.   
  
"Until, one day, I met Celipa, a new scientist in the Royal Laboratories. Celipa and I worked side by side for many months, growing closer all the time, until we bonded. It was a year after we bonded that our first child was born, Raditz. We were so happy, just the three of us.   
  
"But, our financial situation wasn't the greatest. Although I had a high ranking, I wasn't making enough money to support my family. So, I sacrificed my career as a scientist and became a warrior, a better paying job than that of a scientist. I made some of the best friends of my life when I joined the military, particularly within my squadron. My crew and I quickly rose in the ranks as well, our paychecks increasing continually.   
  
"But, things were changing on Vegetasei. The changes were so gradual that we didn't even notice we'd begun working for someone other than our king. Frieza's empire was quickly taking over our own world and, much to our surprise, our king was going along with it. But none of us said anything about it. How could we, any of us, speak against our king?   
  
"So, we went along with it as well. Frieza's empire was doing us no harm, so we had no reason to complain. About 5 years after the birth of Raditz, Celipa and I had a second child, Kakarot, your father. I barely got to know him though. Shortly after his birth, my crew was killed by Frieza's top men. That's when I started to doubt Frieza's intentions.   
  
"During a routine mission, I was somehow given the power to see the future. I saw what was going to happen to our planet and I knew my sons were going to get off alive. Frieza was planning on destroying Vegetasei and I had planned to stop him. But, my efforts were useless. No one would believe me, so I had decided to stop him myself. He killed me, many of his own men, and destroyed Vegetasei all in one attack.   
  
"Kakarot, I knew, had gotten off the planet...I saw his space pod fly off and I knew he was going to live. I don't know how Raditz survived and I never sought him out in Hell to ask him either. Well, after Vegetasei was destroyed, that's where I went: to Hell. To my great dissatisfaction, Celipa had gone to the Otherworld and she had lost her body. I never got to see her again," Bardock finished, his tone quiet and sad. Gohan looked at Bardock, respect in his eyes as he understood how it must have been for Bardock when he was young, torn between science and fighting.   
  
Gohan's life had been much the same. Not only were his parents on opposite sides of the issue, Gohan's being was as well. Part of him, the part that his mother sided with, wanted to live the peaceful life of a scientist or a scholar, accomplishing great things, things he knew he could do. But, the other, rival part of him, the part that his father sided with, wanted to fight, train, and increase his strength. Gohan fought for an equilibrium and felt that he had achieved it after years of practice.   
  
But, sometimes it was hard for Gohan to maintain that equilibrium. Gohan sighed sadly as he thought about his own life before looking at Bardock, erasing the sad look from his face.  
  
"Well, Grandpa, what do you say we get back to training?" Gohan asked. Bardock smiled; training would provide a distraction for the memories he had just brought up.   
  
"That's fine," Bardock said, giving a brief nod of his head. The two stood up out of their chairs and walked out into the emptiness that was the Room of Spirit and Time.  
  
***  
-A month and a half later in the Room of Spirit and Time-  
Gohan was shaking with excitement. He was finally ready to leave, ready to go back to the outside world. Finally, I can see Videl again, Gohan thought to himself. That was the reason for his excitement. He would finally be able to see his mate again. Gohan had no possessions to bring back out with him. The clothes that he had gone in wearing had been destroyed by a stray ki blast that found its way into the inner sanctum.   
  
The combat suits he brought with him had been destroyed over time, so all he had with him was the torn combat suit he was wearing, holes and tears littering its surface. Bardock looked at his grandson, noticing his anxious attitude.  
  
"Well, Gohan, I'll see you later," Bardock said. Gohan looked surprised. He thought Bardock was going out with him.  
  
"Wait," Gohan said, "You're staying in here by yourself?" Bardock nodded.  
  
"That's right," Bardock said, "I'm going to stay in here for the rest of my two years. I think I'm close to becoming a Super Saiya-jin. I can feel it. Training with you has proved most helpful, Gohan, and for that, you have my eternal gratitude." Gohan blushed slightly at Bardock's praise.  
  
"You're family, Grandpa. Family helps each other out like that," Gohan explained. Bardock gave a small smile.  
  
"I know. Well, as much as I love this little chat we're having, I think it's about time you were going. Give your father my regards and I'll see you when I get out." Gohan smiled.  
  
"See you later, Grandpa," Gohan said, walking over to the door and opening it, greeting the outside world once more. 


	34. Love's Trials Chapter 34

Disclaimer: see part 1  
Warning: Just thought y'all would like to know that this part is kinda...lemony. Read at your own risk! (In all honesty, though, it's not that bad and I'm serious about that.)  
----------Love's Trials--------  
Gohan emerged from the Room of Spirit and Time, the bright, blue sky greeting him with its intensity. He looked on with awe at the open sky, not used to the sharpness of the blue that was presented in front of him. Gohan absently remembered the first time he had come out of the Room of Spirit and Time.   
  
After seeing nothing by whiteness for almost a year, the young Son Gohan had been agape with shock at the sight of sharp colors. The second time was no different. Everything seemed heightened to Gohan. He looked around, in pure awe of everything, his mind taking in everything his eyes passed over. That's when he saw her.   
  
She was leaning against one of the pillars that supported the overhang that covered the door to the Room of Spirit and Time. She had her knees drawn up and she was staring at her hands, her fingers tapping against each other in a distinct rhythm. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, away from her face, and Gohan could clearly see the piercing cerulean blue of her eyes, falling in love with her all over again.   
  
After not seeing her for over a year, Gohan felt like he was going to cry at the sight of her. Just one look at her was overwhelming. But, instead of crying, Gohan just stared at her, not able to do anything but admire the perfect beauty in front of him. Videl was in the middle of staring blankly at her hands, waiting for the door to open and Gohan to come out. Her blank stare was interrupted as the door opened and a figure moved through the space in front of her.   
  
Videl raised her head and her eyes widened as her gaze fell on Gohan, looking at her. Her mouth dropped open slightly as she took in the sight of him. He looked…different, older. Videl guessed that he was taller, maybe by an inch or two, and he was slightly more muscular. That's when Videl realized that Gohan was wearing Bulma's version of the Saiya-jin armor/combat suit. Blue in color, it stretched over his skin like a coat of paint, accentuating every small curve of his muscles.   
  
Videl noticed the large tears in the suit and absently thought that the suit had seen better days. She looked into his eyes and found longing, desire, and love, three things she was sure were reflected in her very own eyes. Their eyes locked and held each other's gaze for several moments before they both sprang to action, rushing for each other in fast, desperate moves. The two were wrapped up in each other's arms, both clinging for dear life, a sense of completion filling the two bond mates.   
  
Videl shook with joy as she hugged Gohan tightly, tears filling her eyes at the feeling of being near him. Gohan never wanted to let her go as he clutched her to his chest, his big arms wrapped around her tiny waist, his nerves standing on end as he felt her body pressed up against his and her arms wrapped around his neck. Picking up his head slightly, Gohan placed his mouth next to her hear and whispered to her.  
  
"I missed you so much," Gohan said, his whispered voice trembling, "For a while, I thought I'd never see you again." Videl shivered slightly at the feeling of his breath on her ear and only hugged Gohan more tightly, not able to get enough of him. A small smile on her face, Videl spoke to Gohan telepathically.  
  
::How was your training?:: she asked sincerely.  
  
::It was hard, as it always is. Though, I think it wouldn't have been so bad if you had been in there with me,:: Gohan replied. Videl laughed slightly.  
  
::Flattery will get you everywhere, did you know that?:: Videl said, pulling away to look at him, a wide smile on her face. Gohan smiled deliriously at the woman in his arms, wondering to himself how he got so lucky, before leaning over and giving Videl a soft, gentle kiss that nearly brought tears to Videl's eyes. Videl kissed him back just as gently, both of them enjoying the feeling of their joined lips. Gohan brought one hand up to cradle her cheek as the other hand, with help from his arm, pulled Videl so close that she was pressed flat up against him.   
  
Slowly, but surely, the sweet, gentle kisses took a turn for the passionate, their kisses becoming almost frenzied. Gohan and Videl continued one like that for several more moments before the two broke apart with a sudden start, both of them breathing heavily. Gohan loosened his hold on Videl and rested his head on hers gently.  
  
::It's a good thing we stopped when we did. Had we continued, we probably would have gotten too out of hand. As it is, it's taking all of my will-power to stop me from stealing you away from everything and make love to you all day,:: Gohan said, his telepathic voice filled with passion and love. Videl shivered at the idea of her and Gohan together intimately. She wanted him so badly and the fact that she knew he wanted her just as badly made the fact that she couldn't do anything about it unbearable. Videl, understanding what Gohan was trying to say, nodded.  
  
::You're right,:: Videl said before looking up at Gohan, a devilish grin on her face, ::But, once tonight arrives…you are mine.:: It was Gohan's turn to shiver as he thought about what Videl had in store for the two of them. Gohan could already guess and it only made him more anxious for the day to be over with. Desperate to get his mind off of the seemingly slow-approaching night, Gohan sparked up another conversation.  
  
::So, what did you do while I was training? Anything interesting happen?:: Gohan asked. Videl stiffened in Gohan's arms as she remembered Goku's fight against one of Queen Milena's lackeys. Gohan noticed Videl tense up and pushed himself away from Videl so he could look her in the eye.  
  
"Videl, what happened today?" Gohan asked out loud, knowing that something fairly bad had occurred while he was in the Room of Spirit and Time. In a few brief telepathic sentences, Videl had relayed the information about the fight between Goku and Milena's warrior, which led her to being shot through the stomach with a ki blast and Goku's ascension to the third level of Super Saiya-jin. Gohan looked shocked at the news of his father's ascension.  
  
"There's a third level? I knew it! I could feel myself approaching it in my training in the Room of Spirit and Time! All right! Go dad!" Gohan cheered. His cheering came to an abrupt halt as his mind ran over what Videl had told him.  
  
"Wait, what happened to you?" Gohan asked, hurriedly placing his hand on her stomach, right above where the wound had been. Videl looked at Gohan's eyes and saw the immense worry that was held in their depths. She smiled slightly and put her two hands over Gohan's one, sandwiching his hand between her hands and her stomach.  
  
"I'm fine," Videl said, "It was really scary, though. I thought I was going to die. If not for your dad, I would have." Gohan's heart skipped a beat as he thought about the possibility of Videl dying. Videl wasn't shocked when Gohan pulled her into his arms again, holding her tightly.   
  
I almost lost her… Gohan thought to himself, realizing how precious Videl was to him and how close he was to losing her. Gohan rested his head atop of hers and kissed her hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you, Videl," Gohan whispered, his hands shaking as he caressed her face. Videl hugged Gohan tightly and reassuringly.  
  
"You don't have anything to apologize for. You were in the Room of Spirit and Time because you were protecting me. You were getting stronger to make sure that Queen Milena doesn't get me. Because you went in that room, you'll have an easier time protecting me. Now, I'm not saying that this whole ordeal will be easy; I'm not that much of an optimist. I'm just saying that now we have a better chance of winning against her." Gohan smirked at Videl's words.  
  
"Videl, leave it to you to point out the rational things in life. It's just one of the reasons why I love you so much," Gohan said, loving the feeling of being able to openly admit to her that he loved her.  
  
"And I love you, too, Gohan. You have got the most brilliant mind and caring soul on the planet. You accomplished what many haven't: you got into my heart and made me yours," Videl whispered. Gohan, once again, smirked, though more slyly.  
  
"Well, I haven't made you mine completely…" Gohan trailed off, leaning down to place a small kiss on her neck, "That'll have to wait until tonight." Videl pulled back slightly and smiled up at him.  
  
"I don't know how I'll wait until tonight, but I will somehow," Videl said, "The rest of this day is going to be a test of my self-control, I already know it." Gohan made a face.  
  
"You know, you really can't talk. For you, it's only been a little over a day since you saw me last. For me, it's been over a year," Gohan pointed out. Videl thought about Gohan's words for a couple of seconds before nodding, admitting defeat.  
  
"You got me there, Gohan," Videl said, "The rest of this day is going to be much more difficult for you than it is for me. I just hope you're up to the challenge." Gohan smirked.  
  
"Oh, I'm up to the challenge. I just don't want to have to go through it," Gohan said before looking around him at Kami's Lookout. Gohan sighed.  
  
"Well," he continued, "We should probably be going back to your place. Let's say goodbye to Dende and Mr. Popo before leaving." Videl agreed and the two bond mates went off in search for the Guardian of Earth and his assistant. After finding the two friends and saying their goodbyes, Gohan grabbed a hold of Videl's hand, raised two fingers to his forehead, locking on his dad's ki, and used the Instant Transmission to teleport them back to Videl's house where all of the other Z-Senshi were waiting for Gohan to return.  
  
***  
As Gohan and Videl suddenly appeared inside of the sitting room of the Satan Estate in front of the Z-senshi, all eyes were on them for a brief moment before everyone greeted them.  
  
"Hey guys," Goku said, "Nice to see you again. You're looking good, Gohan. I can tell that you've gotten a lot stronger." Goku rose from his seat on a couch and approached his son, pulling him into a firm hug.  
  
"Well you've gotten stronger yourself, dad. I heard about your latest ascension. I knew there was a level beyond the one we've reached. I could feel myself approaching it as I trained in the Room of Spirit and Time," Gohan said, pulling away from his father and grabbing Videl's hand again, wanting to maintain physical contact with her. Goku saw Gohan's movements and smiled slightly, happy for his son before looking at the two who had arrived. Goku's face contorted into a look of confusion.  
  
"Hey, where's my father?" Goku asked, noticing the older man's absence.  
  
"Oh," Gohan said, "Grandpa decided to stay in the Room of Spirit and Time for the rest of his allotted time. I think he's a little crazy, but if he wants to stay in there for the full two days, then I won't stop him. He actually adjusted to the Room very well." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Well, of course he did!" Vegeta exclaimed, "He's a true Saiya-jin, used to harsh conditions. The Room of Spirit and Time is nothing more than child's play to a true Saiya-jin." Everyone rolled their eyes at Vegeta; they were used to Vegeta's boasts and had learned to put up with them. It was a better idea to let Vegeta say what he wanted and not argue back than to provoke him. Only Bulma was allowed to provoke him and even her doing that caused the two of them to fight. It seemed no one was immune to Vegeta's temper. Gohan only smirked at Vegeta's words.  
  
"You have a point Vegeta," Gohan said before his stomach rumbled loudly. Everyone turned to look at him, amused smiles on their faces.  
  
"Looks like someone's hungry," Krillin said.  
  
"Yeah, taking after your old man," Tien said, causing Goku to smile as sheepishly as his son.  
  
"Um, when's dinner ready?" Gohan asked, longing to ease the hunger pains in his stomach.   
  
"Fairly soon," Chi-Chi said, "The kitchen robots are taking care of everything." From the wistful tone in Chi-Chi's voice, it was evident that she had no qualms about having others cook for her. As if on cue, there was a loud dinging sound, heralding the completion of dinner. Goku's face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
"Time to eat!" he exclaimed before rushing off in the direction of the dining room. Everyone started heading in that direction as well, except for Gohan.  
  
"Hey Videl," Gohan said, "Save me a seat at the table. I'm going to go change out of this combat suit." Videl nodded at Gohan's words.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you at the table," Videl said as she left the room. Gohan walked off in the opposite direction, heading for the stairs that would take him to the second floor of the huge mansion. As he moved upstairs, Goten and Trunks ran past him, obviously in a rush to eat dinner. Goten, however, spotted Gohan and stopped, turning around to look at his older brother.  
  
"Hi Gohan! How was your training?" Goten asked. Gohan smiled.  
  
"It was good Goten. Hey, you better get down to dinner. Dad, Vegeta, and Trunks might eat all of it before you get there," Gohan said, a small smile on his face. Goten's face took on a look of horror before he ran off.  
  
"Ok, see you at dinner, Gohan!" Goten called back. Gohan chuckled at his little brother before continuing on in the direction of his room. After changing out of the Saiya-jin combat suit and into black sweatpants and a white wife-beater, he headed downstairs, his stomach grumbling even more insistent as if it knew he was heading down to where the food was.   
  
The sight that was presented to Gohan upon entering the dining room was one he had to laugh at. Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta were all shoveling food into their mouths as if there was no tomorrow. But, Gohan's laughter was cut short as he realized that he ate exactly like they did. Shrugging, he walked over to the empty seat by Videl, who had saved it for him upon his request.  
  
::Thanks, love,:: Gohan said as he sat down and began serving himself food. Videl smiled softly.  
  
::No problem,:: she sent back as she ate her food. As the dinner wore on, neither Videl nor Gohan could keep their eyes off of each other. They were constantly sneaking glances at the other and when their eyes would meet, there was this knowing look that they shared, a look that spoke many volumes. Their flirtatious glances were only wearing their self-control down even further, but neither of them could stop.   
  
The final test of their self-control came after dinner had ended and everyone was sitting at the table, talking over coffee and dessert. Gohan looked over at Videl, who was engaged in a conversation with Bulma, and smile slightly, his hand discreetly sneaking underneath the table to rest on her lower thigh, caressing the skin there. Videl gasped so slightly that it went unnoticed to everyone but Gohan, who mentally smiled in triumph. He continued his ministrations while talking to Yamcha, his hand moving slowly up her thigh.   
  
Videl had just about had it when he started gently touching her inner thigh, wavering dangerously close to the point of no return. In retaliation, she too reached out a hand, but snuck it behind his back instead, pushing it underneath his shirt so she could caress the skin surrounding his tail spot, knowing that the area around it was almost as sensitive as the actual spot itself. Gohan was shocked and broke his conversation with Yamcha to look over at Videl, who tossed him a seductive smile.   
  
Even from his quick glance, Gohan could tell that she was enjoying what he was doing to her. But it wasn't enough for Gohan and he was impatiently waiting for someone to announce that dinner was over so he and Videl could be alone. The two of them tortured each other with the small, soft caresses, both of them wanting dinner to be over so badly.   
  
When Yamcha stood up and announced that he was going to go and train, everyone followed his example and left the dinner table, splitting up and going off to do their own things. Gohan and Videl had no idea what the others were doing and nor did they care as they rushed themselves into one of the bathrooms on the first floor.   
  
Gohan closed the door and locked it before pulling Videl into his arms, kissing her passionately. Videl kissed him back with equal fervor, seeing the moment when Gohan parted his lips slightly as her opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, inwardly smiling as his tongue met with hers, engaging in a slow, passionate dance. Gohan maneuvered Videl so that she was pressed up against the wall and Videl, wanting to get as close to him as possible, wrapped her legs around him, drawing him closer.   
  
Gohan's body flushed with heat at her closeness as his hands wandered up her shirt, caressing the soft, yet firm skin of her stomach. Videl gasped into Gohan's mouth and followed suit, sneaking her hands underneath the hem of his shirt. But Videl was more daring than Gohan was at the moment. Instead of just being content with the feeling of his skin beneath her fingertips, Videl grabbed the thin material of his shirt and started to pull it up over his head, forcing Gohan to pull away from her sensuous lips so she could fully remove the article of clothing.   
  
Videl let the shirt drop to the floor as let her hands explore his upper body, her fingers dancing lightly over his sensitive skin as she kissed him again, engaging in another passionate and frenzied battle of lips. Gohan shuddered and moaned underneath Videl's gentle touch; her touch was driving him crazy, only making him want her more. It wasn't much longer before Videl lost her shirt, leaving her in only a sport's bra and a pair of pants.   
  
As the two kissed furiously, Gohan's hands, which were resting on her bare waist, slowly began to travel upwards, caressing her skin as they went. His hands stopped their trek as they settled over her breasts, caressing the soft mounds of flesh through the fabric of her bra. Videl gasped into Gohan's mouth and only kissed him harder as he fondled her. But Gohan wasn't nearly content enough with touching her through her clothing. Pulling away, Gohan looked down for a way to get the sport's bra off with ease.   
  
Finding none, Gohan gave a small shrug and grabbed the front of the material with two hands, ripping it down the front. Videl arched her back forward, away from the wall, as he pushed the straps off of Videl's shoulders, allowing the ruined piece of clothing to fall to the floor. As Videl settled her back against the wall again, Gohan allowed his gaze to travel all over her naked upper body, taking in the perfection that was his mate.   
  
Gohan looked back up into Videl's eyes and Videl almost cried at the look that was reflected in his coal black orbs; no one had ever looked at her so reverently before.  
  
"You are so beautiful," he whispered before kissing her swollen lips again. Videl wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, a new fire igniting every time his lips met hers, and she pressed her chest up against his, trying to get as close to him as possible. Gohan groaned as he felt her breasts pressed up against him and part of him asked how he got so lucky as to have the love of his life in his arms and love him back.   
  
But the bigger part of him was focused solely on satisfying a physical need, one that had been building up for over a year…well, over two years if one counted the time he spent in the Room of Spirit and Time. He wanted her so badly he thought his want would consume him whole and destroy him. Slowly, Gohan maneuvered them once again so that they were on the floor, Gohan atop of Videl as they continued to kiss passionately.   
  
Gohan broke the kiss almost immediately after they hit the floor and allowed his lips to travel across her jawbone and down her neck, leaving Videl wondering what Gohan was doing. As his lips began to tease her collarbone, Videl knew and smiled in anticipation of what was about to happen. She wasn't disappointed as, moments later, Gohan captured one of her rosy nipples in his mouth, teasing it into hardness. His hand came up seconds later to caress the neglected breast, giving it ample attention as well as he lavished attention on her the way he had imagined for months in the Room of Spirit and Time.   
  
Videl made small whimpering sounds as Gohan continued his ministrations, her back arching as the pleasurable sensations coursed through her, her whole body flushing in response. She never wanted him to stop what he was doing, yet she wanted more all at the same time, but she allowed him to continue on with what he was doing. Gohan, at the moment, was in heaven. Thoughts of her and him together intimately had plagued his dreams for the entire time he had spent in the Room of Spirit and Time and the noises that Videl was making made Gohan happy, happy that he was doing something right, that he was pleasing her in a way that no one else would ever be able to do.   
  
"Oh Gohan, please, don't stop," Videl said, her voice breathy and soft. Gohan smirked internally and switched so that his mouth was sucking on the other breast, his other hand coming up to caress the one his mouth had just abandoned. His free hand was beginning its trek down to the area between her thighs when he was suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Gohan!" a voice called out, a voice that Gohan could recognize as his father. Gohan stopped what he was doing and growled in annoyance.  
  
"Shimatta," he cursed lowly, shocking Videl with his language. He must be really mad if he's using that type of language, Videl said to herself as she tipped Gohan's face so that he was looking at her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Gohan rolled his eyes, another sign of his annoyance.  
  
"I just remembered that I promised dad I would spar with him this evening. That's my dad who called out my name. I should go and train with him," Gohan said, pushing himself back so that he was looking directly down at Videl's face. Videl smiled understandingly as she reached up to one cheek in her hand, her fingers running over his skin.  
  
"It's ok. Go and train with your dad. But, you better be finished by 11:00 or else I'll be really pissed off, Son Gohan. Remember? You're mine tonight." Gohan smiled in anticipation.  
  
"Oh, I remember. But, if tonight is anything like what just happened, you're going to be mine, not the other way around." Videl smirked and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"I was just letting you have control. I could have easily taken the lead at anytime if I wanted to. I just wanted you to do all the work for the moment," Videl said, causing Gohan to look down in feigned hurt.  
  
"Why, you freeloader! Just going along for the ride! That's not very nice, you know. I expect a little something in return," Gohan said, narrowing his eyes slightly. Videl smiled and leaned up to kiss him passionately, communicating everything into one kiss. As she pulled away, she smiled up at her mate.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. You'll get something in return. I promise," Videl said, her voice a seductive whisper. Gohan suddenly wanted to ignore his father and continue with what he and Videl were doing, but he knew it wouldn't be right.  
  
"Well, we'll save that for later. As much as I hate to say it, I should go or else my dad will really start looking for me. I don't think we want that, now do we?" Videl shook her head and the two got up off of the floor quickly, albeit reluctantly. Gohan picked up his shirt and handed Videl hers.  
  
"Sorry about your bra," Gohan said, as he put his shirt on. Videl shrugged, putting hers on as well before picking up the torn piece of clothing and throwing it in the garbage can.  
  
"It's ok. It was a worthy sacrifice," Videl said as she walked over to give Gohan another kiss. After they pulled away, Videl looked down and smiled.  
  
"You might want to let me walk out first and stay here for a couple of minutes before leaving yourself," Videl said. Gohan's brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Why?" he asked. Videl's smirk widened even more.  
  
"Because I think you might want a couple of minutes to calm down and collect yourself," Videl said, her eyes flashing to his crotch, where there was a noticeable reaction of a certain appendage. Gohan looked down, seeing his reaction as well, and looked back up, shrugging slightly.  
  
"Well, what can I say? You're absolutely beautiful and I love you," Gohan said, a smile on his face, "But, you're right. I probably should stay here for a couple moments to calm down." Videl nodded and pulled away from her mate, walking over to the door.   
  
"I'll see you in a few hours," Videl said, tossing Gohan a seductive grin over her shoulder before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. Gohan shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"That girl is going to be the end of me," he muttered, forcing himself to calm down before walking out the door as well, searching for his father so they could spar.  
  
***  
Goku watched for the countless time as Gohan flew through the air, landing on the ground with a hard thud and he winced, not understanding why his son hadn't blocked such an easy shot.   
  
I don't get it! Gohan shouldn't be having this much of a hard time! Goku thought as he watched his son pick himself off the ground in the dark of night. Although the sun had long set and darkness reigned over the sky, Goku could still clearly see Gohan with his sensitive Saiya-jin eyes. Goku knew that his son's mind wasn't on sparring, but he couldn't figure out what was distracting his son to the point that Gohan couldn't fight normally. Goku sighed and put both his hands on his hips.  
  
"Gohan," he called out, "What is wrong with you?" Gohan wearily pushed himself off of the hard earth and flew up to where his dad was hovering in the air.  
  
"Nothing, dad. My mind just isn't into sparring tonight," Gohan said as he brushed off his ripped clothing. Goku nodded in response.  
  
"Well, obviously. What has you so distracted, son?" Goku asked.  
  
"Videl and I were in the middle of something and you interrupted us so you and I could spar," Gohan said. Goku suddenly understood what was distracting his son: hormones.  
  
"Ahh," Goku drawled out, a smirk on his face, "So, sparring with you tonight probably isn't the best idea, is it? I think we should go back so you and Videl can continue what you were doing. I bet you probably can't wait to get back, can you Gohan?" Gohan turned a particular shade of pink at what his dad was suggesting, knowing that it was the truth.  
  
"Well…you see…it's like this…" Gohan tried to explain, but was cut off by Goku's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Look, Gohan. You shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed about any of it. I was once 18 too, you know. That's right around the time I married your mother and bonded with her. I went through the same feelings you're going through now. You don't have to explain them to me," Goku said slowly and understandingly. Gohan smiled at his father.   
  
"Ok…so, are we going to get back?" Gohan asked, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. Goku smiled his famous grin.  
  
"Sure are. Let's just use the Instant Transmission to get back. It'll be quicker that way." Not wanting to expend the energy, Gohan latched on to Goku's shoulder as the older man concentrated on Krillin's ki, the most familiar one at Videl's house. In the blink of an eye, Gohan and Goku had appeared at the Satan estate in the living room, where Krillin and Yamcha were engrossed in a game of cards. Both men noticed the Saiya-jins arrival.  
  
"Oh, hey guys," Yamcha said, "How'd the training go?" Goku smirked.  
  
"All right," Goku said slowly, "We decided it was enough for tonight, so we came back. And I don't know about any of you, but I'm headed up to bed." Goku began to walk out of the living room, pausing once to turn around and throw Gohan a wink. Gohan blushed to the roots of his hair.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," Gohan mumbled.  
  
"Ok. G'night," Krillin said, not looking up from his hand. Gohan wandered out of the room and walked upstairs to where his room was, entering the adjacent bathroom, stripping off his clothes, and taking a nice relaxing shower, trying in vain not to think about the evening ahead of him as he let the warm water run over his skin.   
  
After about a half an hour, Gohan decided that it was time to get out of the shower, so he turned off the running water, dried himself off with a towel, and proceeded to put on a pair of boxers. Gohan then sat on his bed, purposely not heading off to Videl's room in a rush as to not seem too anxious. He needed to be calm, he knew that, but the majority of his being didn't want to remain calm.   
  
So, after about five minutes of restless sitting, Gohan stood up and, without a second thought, raised two of his fingers to his forehead and concentrated on Videl's ki, transporting himself into her room. The transportation, since it was such a short distance, took milliseconds and Gohan found himself standing in Videl's room before he could even blink. He looked in front of him at Videl's bed, where Videl was lying down, reading a book in the dim light that softened the room, making it seem more cozy.   
  
As if she sensed Gohan's presence in the room (and Gohan didn't have any doubts that she very well could sense him), Videl put down the book and looked straight at him, a glint in her eyes. She slowly put the book down on her nightstand and got out of bed, walking over to him wearing nothing but a tee shirt that came down to her mid-thighs. Gohan noticed with a small grin of appraisal that Videl's hips swayed in a rather seductive manner as she walked, as if she were trying to entice him even more.   
  
For the first time, despite the nervousness coursing through his system, everything seemed right and natural to Gohan and he had no doubt as to what the reason was. As Videl approached him, standing so that she was a scant few inches away, Gohan noticed that her hair was down, the gleaming black sea of silk spilling down her shoulders and across her upper back. Gohan thought she looked absolutely beautiful with her hair down like that and made a mental note of telling her later.   
  
The two soon-to-be lovers looked at each other, just staring into each other's eyes knowingly, no words, telepathically or vocally, being exchanged between them. They had no need for words; the expression in the other's eyes was enough for them. There was no movement from either bond mate for several moments and then, suddenly, they rushed for each other, their lips meeting halfway in a passionate kiss.   
  
They kissed in a frenzied manner for several seconds until, as if both realizing it at the same time, they realized that they didn't need to be in any type of hurry, that they could slow things down and take their time. Their kisses slowed, though none of the passion was lost in anyway. In fact, it only deepened as they slowed down, their kisses becoming long and deep, setting Gohan and Videl on fire. Gohan's hands, resting at the current moment on Videl's waist, moved down to below the hem of her shirt before moving back up, this time underneath the soft fabric, trembling slightly as he did so.   
  
As his hands reached her hips, Gohan noticed that she wasn't wearing anything under the shirt. Pulling away from Videl's lips, he looked down at her with a shocked expression on his face. Videl smiled a nervous smile and didn't say a word as she removed her arms from around Gohan's neck and removed her shirt from her own body, leaving her completely nude in front of Gohan.   
  
Gohan looked at Videl's naked figure, taking in the beauty that belonged to the goddess in front of him, before pulling her back into another kiss, her lithe body pressed up against his. Gohan could feel his body reacting to Videl's proximity and he knew she felt it as well as she let out a throaty giggle against his lips, her nervousness starting to fade.   
  
As their kisses became more and more passionate, Gohan's hands started to explore Videl's body, wanting to memorize every inch of her with his hands. He suddenly became unsure of himself as he didn't know what he was doing. His movements faltered slightly before his instinct kicked in, telling his conscious mind just to sit back and enjoy the ride. His hands immediately placed themselves over Videl's breasts, his fingers rubbing over her nipples gently and hesitantly. Videl's reaction to his touch only helped to give Gohan the confidence he needed to continue.   
  
The sensations of Gohan's hands on her caused Videl to break away from Gohan's lips and tilt her head back, a moan emanating from her swollen lips, giving Gohan the chance to tease the flesh at the nape of her neck with his lips, right where he had bitten her. Slowly, Gohan allowed one of his hands to wander slowly down her body, slowly dancing over the flesh of her stomach and over her navel before slipping between her thighs, his fingers searching for the right spot, only his knowledge of human anatomy aiding him in his task.   
  
Videl's breathing quickened as she felt his hand descend. She had a vague idea of what he was doing and wondered how he seemed to know what he was doing. Suddenly, Videl let out a sharp cry and her arms tightened around his neck as if to keep herself on her feet. Waves of pleasure pounded through her body and Videl thought she just might pass out from the sensations. Gohan knew he had found the right spot as he rubbed the small nubbin of flesh beneath his fingertips, her own wetness helping him in his task of pleasing his mate.   
  
Videl began to move her hips slightly against his hand, creating more friction, as the pleasure built up inside of her, each wave growing stronger with every passing second. Her breathing became erratic, her chest heaving against Gohan's other hand, as a warm feeling grew in the pit of her stomach, almost like liquid warmth.   
  
As Gohan continued to make love to Videl with his hand, the feeling grew stronger in Videl's stomach, almost as if she was going to explode. Then, suddenly, something inside her did explode and a small scream escaped her mouth as her hips moved hard against Gohan's hand, pleasure coursing like fire through her body. After the sensations passed, Videl was left feeling slightly weak, her body trembling slightly from the aftermath. If it weren't for Gohan rushing to wrap his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck, Videl was sure that she would have collapsed on the ground.   
  
Gohan pulled his mouth away from her neck and looked down at Videl, noting her open mouth, struggling to pull air into her lungs as she caught her breath, and her flushed cheeks. Gohan smiled in satisfaction; he had pleased Videl and, from the looks of it, he had done it well. Videl slowly looked up at Gohan and the look in her eyes told him everything. Her slight weakness suddenly passing, she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against Gohan's, kissing him madly. While she was blown away with what Gohan had just done to her, she wasn't even close to being fully satisfied.   
  
Together, the two bond mates moved over to Videl's bed, the last of Gohan's clothing getting lost along the way, leaving the two of them completely naked. Gohan picked Videl up in his arms and deposited her in the middle of her bed, moving so that he was on top of her. Gohan swooped down and capture Videl's lips in another kiss, all the while using one of his knees to gently open her legs so he could rest between them. As they kissed, both of them began to sense the other's arousal: Gohan with his Saiya-jin senses could smell Videl's and Videl could feel his pressing against her inner thigh.   
  
The two of them continued to battle fervently with their lips, Videl's arms wrapped around Gohan's neck while his hands rested on her hips, holding her close to him. All of the sudden, something inside of their minds clicked in synchrony, both of them feeling an intense need for the other. Gohan pulled away from Videl's lips and looked down at her.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked softly, knowing that his next move might hurt her. Videl nodded, biting her lip slightly, the only sign that she was slightly apprehensive about what was going to happen. With that as reassurance, Gohan slowly entered her, sheathing himself until he felt a slight resistance. Pausing, he looked down at Videl, silently asking if he should continue. She nodded and Gohan gave the final push. Videl gasped at the pain and tears pricked her eyes. She had known it would hurt, but that still didn't prepare her for the sensation. Gohan looked down at her with a worried expression.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah," she breathed, "Just give me a couple of seconds to adjust." So he did, staying perfectly still as her pain faded and she adjusted to his size. He kissed her cheek tenderly, giving her as much time as she needed.   
Eventually, the pain faded and, without warning, Videl rocked her hips against his body, causing them both massive amounts of pleasure. The two of them gasped at the feeling, none of them ever anticipating that it could feel that good. Their early movements were awkward, both of them getting used to the other's rhythm. But, they soon both found a rhythm that suited them both, allowing them to move as one. The only sounds in the room were those of flesh moving against flesh and their breathless moans of pleasure as they continued to move against each other, their rhythm building in speed with each second that went by.   
  
It eventually came to the point where Gohan was practically pounding into Videl, their sweat-slicked bodies moving against each other with ease. The two of them knew somewhere inside their minds that they couldn't keep up that pace for much longer and just as their bodies were about to reach the point of exhaustion, the pent-up pleasure they had been gathering exploded inside their bodies simultaneously, causing them to yell out in pleasure as they rode out their orgasm.   
  
Gohan collapsed against Videl as their orgasm faded, his body shaking. He could hear Videl's ragged breathing next to him and he knew she was in the same state as he. As his exhaustion faded, Gohan pushed himself up and looked down at Videl, her eyes staring right back at him as she smirked at him.   
  
With that smirk, Gohan knew that her exhaustion had faded as well and it seemed that she still wanted to continue with their little coupling. She leaned up so that her mouth was pressed up against his ear and she began to whisper.  
  
"We're not finished yet," she said before flipping him over so that she was on top. Gohan smiled up at his mate; he knew he was in for a wild ride and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.  
  
***  
Gohan awoke the next morning to the sensation of the sunlight beaming down on his face. He squinted against the harsh sunlight and moved over slightly so that the blinding beams weren't in his eyes. With that annoying problem solved, Gohan settled in to go back to sleep. But, try as he may, sleep just wouldn't return to the young half Saiya-jin.   
  
So, Gohan decided to just give up on sleeping and decided to concentrate instead on the sleeping beauty in his arms. Gohan's gaze roved over Videl's sleeping face. Gohan smiled lovingly at the look on her face.   
  
She looks tired, yet content. I can certainly understand why that would be, Gohan thought, thinking back to the previous evening. Their lovemaking had been intense for the both of them and having made love numerous times the night before left them exhausted and in need of sleep. Gohan couldn't help but smile at memories of the night before. He never knew he could feel such a sense of fulfillment and now that he had fully completed his bond with Videl, he wanted to be near her all the time.   
  
Tightening the arm that was around her waist, Gohan pulled the sleeping Videl closer to him before removing his arm to brush away the hair that was covering her face. Missing the presence of Gohan's arm around her waist, Videl woke up, opening her eyes to look directly into Gohan's black ones. Upon spotting him, Videl smiled widely and stretched against Gohan, kissing him on the lips.  
  
"Good morning, my gorgeous sex-god," Videl said slyly, watching as a light blush spread over Gohan's cheeks.  
  
"Your what?" Gohan asked. Videl smirked  
  
"You heard what I said and I say that because of your performance in bed last night. You Saiya-jins and your stamina. I had a difficult time keeping up with you sometimes." By this time, Gohan's blush had disappeared and a smirk had taken over his face.  
  
"Well, you kept up all right, from what I remember. But you could stand to get a little stronger so you can keep up better," Gohan said.  
  
"It looks like I need to get stronger, then, doesn't it?" Videl said and Gohan smiled in return, pulling Videl in for another kiss. Videl pushed Gohan away gently and smiled at him.  
  
"I think it's shower time," Videl said as she pushed away the covers and got out of bed, her naked body moving towards the bathroom. As she realized that Gohan wasn't following her, she stopped and looked over her shoulder, a sly smirk on her face.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on," Videl purred and Gohan practically leapt out of bed, following his mate into the bathroom. Later, after the two had showered and dressed, they went downstairs just in time for lunch, the two of them hoping that it wasn't too obvious that they were together.   
  
The moment they entered the dining room, the whole household could sense the changed atmosphere between the two and they all knew that Gohan and Videl were finally together. 


	35. Love's Trials Chapter 35

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
--------Love's Trials--------  
-Sometime in a different timeline-  
One year. It had been one whole year and already, everything was different. One year since Cell and the Androids had been defeated. The people had worked valiantly to bring their civilization back to the way it had been prior the Androids' attack. With the help of Capsule Corp.'s technology and money, reconstruction had been relatively swift, but there was still a long way to go.   
  
*It'll be a few years until everything is fully restored,* Trunks thought, his hair blowing into his face as he looked down on the marble tombstone. *And she will never see the completion of it,* Trunks thought as a few tears run down his face. The irony of the situation was appalling. Bulma Briefs had been the biggest activist in the reconstruction of their world…and she had been killed, killed through a fluke accident in the lab.   
  
She was working on a space ship to take her and Trunks to Namek to collect the Dragonballs so they could wish back their friends and family, but something short-circuited in the lab and cause the whole thing to explode, killing the project and it's maker. Trunks would have wished her back, but he had no way of getting to Namek. No one but Bulma had the technological genius to build the spaceship.   
  
Trunks could have finished it if he had the designs, but those were destroyed along with Bulma. Trunks just didn't have the genius that his mother had and there was no way he could have built the spaceship even if he wished it. He had nothing left in his world. Anybody who would have even slightly understood was dead and Trunks was alone.   
  
That's why he was going to go back to the past and live out the rest of his life with the people from the other timeline, where he could live with people who loved him. He would be with his mother again, though the Bulma of the past wasn't really his mother. Technically, she was his mother, but she wasn't the same woman who consoled him when Gohan died, who tended his wounds, or shared a cup of tea with him. His mother was gone forever and there was no way to bring her back. There wasn't enough energy in the time machine to make a round trip, so Trunks was just going to stay in the past and try to live out a happy existence with people who would understand him.  
  
"Good bye, mom," he whispered, "I'll love you always and I'll never forget you." Trunks blew a kiss at the grave marker before turning around and heading to where the time machine was standing, ready to make it's final journey. He hopped into the cockpit and closed the hatch, taking one last look around at the world that he would be leaving behind. Tears blurred his eyes as he programmed the coordinates into the time machine to go back in time to one year after the Z-senshi had fought Cell, the realization that he would never be coming back finally hitting him.   
  
So blurred his eyes were that he didn't even realize that he had misprogrammed the coordinates into the control panel. Suddenly, the scenery around him changed and he found himself in the middle of a small clearing. He wasn't too shocked, however, figuring that the area he had been in wasn't developed. Not only was he in a different timeline, but he was in the past, so it was very probable that the area he landed in hadn't been developed yet.   
  
Trunks hopped out of the capsule and encapsulated it, putting it in his pocket without any thought of ever using it again. The moment that he stepped out onto the open ground, he was overwhelmed with the sense of an incredibly high ki, higher than anything he thought should exist in the time he was in. Confused and curious, Trunks took to the skies, racing towards the awesome source of ki. The source led him to a large city and soon Trunks found himself at the source.   
  
The source was a young man, probably about 18 or 19 years old. The said young man was standing on a balcony that led into a grand mansion, leaning against the railing wearing nothing but a towel that was wrapped around his waist. His dark, jet-black hair swayed gently with the breeze that fluttered through the air, giving him a slightly ethereal look. His body was incredibly toned, his muscles well defined. He looked to Trunks like he had been training his body for years.   
  
Trunks strained his eyes to get a better look at the person he was seeing, thinking that the man looked very familiar to him. Trunks continued to stare at the person in front of him, racking his brain all the while trying to think of why the person looked familiar.   
  
Trunks suddenly jerked as it hit him, as if the realization was a physical blow to his body. Trunks couldn't believe the appearance of the person he was staring at. It just wasn't humanly possible. Trunks' mouth just dropped open in disbelief; he must have typed in the wrong coordinates; it was the only possible explanation for what he was seeing. Trunks blinked a few times, trying to clear his head as he searched for his voice that had disappeared the moment shock overtook him. Finding his voice, he loudly spoke one word.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
***  
Gohan sighed as he stood on the balcony of Videl's room, a single white towel wrapped around his waist. The cool late morning breeze floated through his damp hair, progressing the drying process, causing it to move slightly as it was disturbed. The sensation of the said breeze moving across his exposed chest caused a slight chill to run down his spine and it reminded him of the feeling of Videl's fingers caressing his own skin when they were alone together.   
  
The thought of Videl brought a gentle smile to his face as the thought of his mate always did. They were an inseparable pair of lovers, always wanting to be around each other and the bond they shared only intensified the need to always be together.   
  
But, although Gohan and Videl were always together, it was beginning to prove to be rather tiring. The late nights they pulled with their lovemaking never gave them enough rest to get them through the school day. More often than not, they would take a small nap during their only free period, hoping that it would give them an extra boost of energy that would get them through the day. But, although it tired them out, every night, without fail, the two of them always found the energy to be intimate with each other.   
  
Despite the lack of energy, Gohan wouldn't give up what he had with Videl for the world. What they had was something that was more than just a passing physical attraction. They were connected on the deepest level: their souls. Gohan loved Videl more than life itself and the only reason why he would give her up would be to save her life.   
  
But forcing her away would most likely kill her, Gohan reasoned, keeping the thought of their bond in mind. Any permanent separation of the two would eventually result with their ultimate demise for neither could live without the other; that was just the way their bond worked. While they still held their own individual identity, their lives were intertwined so intricately that each of them felt that they were each halves of one whole, made for each other. That was why Gohan never wanted to let Videl go. *And,* Gohan thought with a smile,   
  
*Nor do I intend to.* Gohan sighed with contentment as he allowed his thoughts to wander over his mate while the cool air dried off his skin. But, Gohan's thoughts were interrupted as a voice called out his name.  
  
"Gohan?" the voice said. Gohan snapped to attention and looked around for the source of the voice. It didn't take long for Gohan to find the person who called out his name and Gohan's eyes widened in surprise and happiness when he spotted the person.  
  
"Trunks!" Gohan exclaimed as Trunks floated slowly over to the balcony, his feet landing gently on the hard surface. Gohan walked over to the older man and pulled him into a giant, Saiya-jin hug, one that the other demi-Saiya-jin returned, though rather slowly. Gohan pulled away and looked at Mirai Trunks, wonder and amazement written on his face.  
  
"Kami, Trunks, you look like you haven't aged more than a year!" Gohan said. Trunks cleared his throat and spoke softly.  
  
"That's because I haven't, Gohan. It's only been one year since I returned from your timeline. I was going to come back so that it was only one year since the battle against Cell, but I must have typed in the coordinates wrong when I was programming them in. That's the only reason why I can figured that I ended up at this point in this timeline," Trunks explained. Gohan nodded as he registered Trunks' words.   
  
"That seems to be the only explanation," Gohan said, "But, forget about that. It's not worth worrying over. It's just good to see you again, Trunks. How are things in your timeline?" Trunks froze at the mention of his world, his face suddenly going somber. Gohan noticed the change in the other half Saiya-jin's manner and his face took on a look of concern.  
  
"Trunks, what's wrong?" Gohan asked, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, it's just that in my timeline…my mother's dead. That's why I came here: to live with people that I care about and who can understand me and accept what I am. That is…if you'll let me stay here in this timeline," Trunks said, his voice down to a whisper. Gohan looked at Trunks sympathetically; he knew what it was like to lose a loved one.  
  
"Oh Trunks, I'm so sorry to hear about your mother. And of course you can stay! Why would any of us turn you away? You're one of us," Gohan said. After a long pause, Gohan spoke again.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, referring to the demise of Mirai Bulma. Trunks inhaled sharply.  
  
"She was working on a spaceship that would take us to Namek to resurrect the others who died fighting the androids, but there was an accident in the lab and something exploded while she was in it, destroying herself and the project. With nowhere else to go, I decided to come here." There was another long pause between the two men while they both thought about Trunks' words, but Trunks broke the pause himself.  
  
"Never mind about that," Trunks said with a small smile, "How are things here? Is there anything new?" Gohan smiled; there was a lot that was new in his timeline.  
  
"Well, just to get this bit of news out of the way, Krillin married Android #18 and they had a kid…a little girl named Marron. Android #18 isn't evil anymore; she's changed a lot, so you can't go and blame her for what the Android #18 of your timeline did in your world." Trunks nodded at Gohan's words, knowing that although the Android #18 of his world was evil, the Android #18 of the past timeline was a different version and shouldn't be held accountable for the sins that the other version committed.  
  
"Well, what else?" Trunks asked, dying to know…anything to get his mind off of his mother's death.  
  
"Well, it's been seven years since Cell, my dad's back from the dead, I have a little brother named Goten who's the best friend of the younger version of you, my Saiya-jin grandfather's back from the dead and-" Gohan was cut off as a pair of slender arms clad in a terry cloth robe slipped around his waist.   
  
"Hey baby, who are you talking to?" Videl asked, sneaking up behind Gohan. Gohan smiled widely and brought out the person the arms belonged to, giving her passionate kiss. Trunks watched in awe, a blush spreading on his face as he noticed that the robe Videl was wearing showed off bit of cleavage, before turning his head to let the two share their kiss.   
  
After several seconds, Gohan and Videl parted lips, sharing a quick look, before turning back to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, I'd like you to meet Videl…my mate. Videl, this is Mirai Trunks," Gohan said. Videl smiled and nodded her head slightly in greeting.  
  
"I remember you…from Gohan's memories that is. You look like you haven't aged a bit. You really are a cutie, aren't you?" Trunks, on the other hand, was gaping profusely.  
  
"Your…what?" he asked. Gohan grinned.  
  
"She's my mate. Didn't you mom or mine ever tell you about the Saiya-jin bonding ritual?" Gohan asked. Trunks shook his head in the negative.  
  
"No, she didn't," Trunks said, "But I bet it's something my parents and your parents have." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and you could have it too…if you found someone you could love that is," Gohan said. Trunks looked thoughtful at Gohan's words.  
  
"Hmm…something like that could be nice," Trunks said wistfully. Videl smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it is nice. And the sex is great too!" Videl said, causing Trunks to blush a deep shade of red.  
  
"I didn't need to know that!" Trunks said loudly. Gohan chuckled before glancing down at himself and Videl.  
  
"Well," Gohan said, "Videl and I need to get dressed. We just got out of the shower. So, if you could wait right here for a couple of moments, we'll be right out." Gohan and Videl walked back inside the room, leaving Trunks to stand alone on the balcony as they closed the doors on him. Through the closed doors, Trunks could hear the sounds of an occasional giggle and once he heard a shriek of surprise.   
  
* I don't want to know, * Trunks thought to himself, his blush only deepening. It wasn't long before the doors opened, revealing a smiling Gohan and a breathless, blushing Videl. Trunks raised an eyebrow at the two lovers and Gohan just shook his head.  
  
"Don't ask…it's personal," Gohan said. Trunks nodded his head.  
  
"I'll take your word for it," Trunks said.  
  
"Well," Videl said, "Let's go. I'm sure Trunks here is dying to see everyone." Trunks gave a little nod of his head.  
  
"Yeah…it would be nice to see everyone again. It's been a while," Trunks said. With that, they all walked out of Videl's room into the grand hallway. Trunks wasn't all that impressed with the size of the mansion he was walking through; Capsule Corp. was building about three times the size of the place he was walking through. Videl seemed to pick up on his thoughts as she commented on it.  
  
"I know this is small compared to what you're used to, but, to most people, the house of the famous Mr. Satan is a big deal," Videl said, a smile on her face. Videl's words made Trunks halt in his tracks.  
  
"Wait, did you say Mr. Satan's house?" Trunks asked. Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah…he's my dad." Trunks thought about that for a moment before bursting out laughing.  
  
"Oh, that's classic! Absolutely classic. Gohan mated to the daughter of the man who stole the credit for what he did! That situation is just ironic!" Gohan and Videl looked at each other and rolled their eyes; they had gotten much the same thing from the rest of the Z-senshi after Gohan and Videl had completed their bond.   
  
"Tell us something we don't know," Gohan and Videl said simultaneously, causing the two of them to burst out laughing as well. Eventually, the three of them calmed down and stopped laughing, realizing that they should probably be heading downstairs to see everyone else.   
  
"Well, let's get downstairs. I think we've dawdled enough up here," Gohan said, the others nodding their heads as they moved downstairs. The three walked slowly into the dining room where everyone was enjoying lunch and the entire household turned their heads to see the new arrivals, everyone gasping at the newest one except for Bardock, Trunks, Goten, and Marron, who had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Trunks! You're back!" Bulma exclaimed. From beside her, younger Trunks looked up at his mother with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Mom, what are you talking about? I've been here the entire time!" Bulma looked down at her son and smiled softly.  
  
"Sweetie, remember when I told you about the future version of yourself?" Bulma asked, watching as her son silently nodded. "Well," she continued, "That's him." Trunks looked over at the older version of himself, critically analyzing him. Trunks took in the well-muscled arms, the long hair (A.N.: personally, I think Mirai Trunks is SOOO much sexier with long hair…just felt like sharing that with everyone!), and the sword strapped to his back before allowing a small, Vegeta-like smirk to spread over his face.   
  
*He looks pretty cool! I grow up to become that! Awesome!* Goku smiled as well at Mirai Trunks' arrival.  
  
"I knew I felt a familiar ki in the area, but I couldn't figure out who's it was. I'm glad to see that you're ok Trunks. You don't look a day older from when we last saw you!" Goku said and Mirai Trunks smiled.  
  
"Well, for me, it's only about a year since the defeat of Cell. I'm glad to see that you're alive again," Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah," Goku said, "I was brought back to life recently…along with my father, who you need to meet. Hey Father!" Bardock raised his head and looked over at his son.  
  
"What?" Bardock said, slightly miffed at being interrupted while eating.  
  
"I'd like you to meet the future version of Trunks," Goku said, turning back to Trunks, "That's my father, Bardock. He just came out of the Room of Spirit and Time a couple of weeks ago. He was training to become a Super Saiya-jin, but we don't know if he did. He either didn't become a Super Saiya-jin and doesn't want to talk about it…or he did and is waiting for the right moment to show all of us. He's very good at controlling his ki, so we can't tell and he won't tell us, isn't that right, Father?" Bardock struggled to suppress the grin that was threatening to come over his features.  
  
"I don't have to tell you a damn thing, Kakarot," Bardock said. Goku turned back to Mirai Trunks.  
  
"See?" Goku said, "Not a thing." Mirai Trunks laughed slightly. Although seven years had passed in this timeline, it seemed like the Z-senshi hadn't changed a bit. Sure they'd aged, but besides that, they were the exact same people.  
  
"Well, now that you're here, what do we call you?" Krillin asked, "Because there's already a Trunks here in this timeline and then there's you." Mirai Trunks thought about it for a few moments before an idea struck him.  
  
"Hey, since I'm from the future, why don't you just call me 'Mirai'? That would make things a lot easier and there wouldn't be any confusion between which Trunks you were trying to talk to," Mirai Trunks, or just Mirai, said. Everyone nodded at that.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea to me," Bulma said. At that moment, Trunks got up out of his chair and walked over to Mirai, an intrigued look on his face. He stopped so that he was a few steps in front of the older, lavender-haired man, looking him up and down for a couple of moments before sticking his hand out for Mirai to shake. Mirai kneeled down so that he was at Trunks' level and smirked inwardly as he thought about how weird the situation was turning out to be.   
  
*You know, it's not every day that you get to meet the younger version of yourself,* Mirai thought to himself as he shook Trunks' hand.  
  
"This is a little weird," Trunks said to his older counterpart, a slight grimace on his face.  
  
"Yeah," Mirai agreed, "It is. But we'll get over it in time. This isn't the first time we have met…you were just too little to remember meeting me." Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yeah, mom told me about when you came back to help everyone fight against Cell and how I pulled on your hair," Trunks said, slightly embarrassed. Mirai shrugged, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Don't sweat it, kid. It wasn't that big of a deal. You had a strong grip as a baby. I bet you're turning out to be pretty strong, aren't you?" Trunks nodded.  
  
"I guess. I've been training with my…well, our dad and he trains me really hard. I think he wants me to be stronger than Goten so he can beat Goku in something, but I don't see why it matters so much," Trunks said, not noticing the amazed look on Mirai's face.   
  
*Wow! For a little kid, he sure is an intelligent one. He must get that from mom,* Mirai thought. Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Oh well," Trunks said, "I better get back to my food before Goten eats it all. I'll talk to you later." Mirai nodded and let Trunks go back to his chair. Mirai stood up to see that Gohan and Videl had already sat down and started eating. Chi-Chi noticed that Mirai hadn't sat down yet and smiled at the young Saiya-jin.  
  
"You're more than welcome to sit down and eat with us, you know. There's plenty of food…I mean, there has to be with all of the Saiya-jins and half Saiya-jins running around," Chi-Chi said. Mirai smiled gratefully and took an empty seat next to the tiny wife of Goku.  
  
"Thanks, Chi-Chi," Mirai said as he started piling food onto his plate and began eating. As lunch commenced, Goten was very confused at what was going on.   
  
"Psst, hey Trunks!" Goten said softly, catching his best friend's attention. Trunks turned to look at Goten, his mouth full of food.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Who is that guy and why does he look like you?" Goten asked.  
  
"His name is Trunks and he looks like me because he is me. He's me in the future," Trunks said. Goten's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Wow! That is so cool! You are so lucky, Trunks, 'cause you get to be that cool when you grow up!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks let a small smirk creep onto his face.  
  
"I know," Trunks said, a bit too egotistically, before resuming his hectic eating schedule. A few minutes later, Bulma set down her chopsticks, having finished with her food, and looked at her son from the future.  
  
"So, Tru…I mean, Mirai, what brings you back to the past? Just a friendly visit?" Bulma asked. Mirai froze mid-bite and placed his chopsticks down on his plate, a solemn look on his face.  
  
"I'm afraid it's more than just a friendly visit. I've come back because I have nowhere else to go. You see, in my timeline, my mother died. There was an explosion in the lab while she was working on a project and she was killed immediately. I figured that I would be able to live a relatively peaceful life with people who understand me back in the past, so I decided to come back and stay here…if that's ok with you." Bulma looked at Mirai sympathetically.  
  
"Of course it is. You're my son; you're always welcome here," Bulma said softly. Mirai smiled.  
  
"Thanks, mom." Goku cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing you came when you did, Mirai, because we sure could use the help right about now." Mirai's face took on a look of confusion at Goku's words.  
  
"Goku, what are you talking about?" Mirai asked, really wanting to know why his help was needed.   
  
"There's a new enemy and she's after Videl. If she gets Videl, then she will be able to take over the universe. You see, if she gets Videl, she'll use her as a sacrifice to give her power to take over the universe. We have to protect Videl at all costs and we really could use the extra manpower. She sends her warriors out to fight us so they can get Videl, which is why we are protecting her," Goku said, his face serious. Trunks gave a small nod of his head, understanding the gravity of the situation.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing I came when I did…and that I accidentally typed in the wrong coordinates. Otherwise, I'd end up in a different timeline, wouldn't I?" Goku nodded and went back to his food, as did Mirai, both of them attacking it with the ferocity that only a Saiya-jin or a starving man could muster. Silence passed over the dinner table for several minutes as the Z-senshi resumed their meal.   
  
Suddenly, Yamcha spoke up, a huge smile on his face. He had been reading the newspaper when an article caught his eye.  
  
"Hey guys, get this! There's another Tenkaichi Budoukai coming up in a month and a half to celebrate Mr. Satan's return to Satan City," Yamcha said. He raised his head and looked around the table.  
  
"So, what do you guys say? Another bout in the ring?" Yamcha asked, a smirk on his face. Goku smiled.  
  
"That's great. I'd love to enter another tournament," Goku chirped.  
  
"Yeah, I'll enter too," Krillin said, "Even though I don't stand a chance against Goku, I'll enter for the fun of it anyway." Tien smirked.  
  
"I'll enter as well. Just like the old days, right guys?"  
  
"Well, I guess I have no choice but to enter as well," Piccolo said, "It seems that you guys want a reunion of sorts, so I'll follow suit and enter the competition." #18 and Mirai Trunks also agreed to enter, seeing how as they had never competed in a tournament before. Vegeta smiled viciously.  
  
"Well, I'm going to enter this stupid tournament as well. What do you say Kakarot? Want to prove which one really is the better Saiya-jin?" Goku smiled in return, his Saiya-jin side coming to the surface.  
  
"Whatever you say, Vegeta. You're on." Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm in as well," Gohan said, "Don't want to feel left out." Goku smiled at his oldest son.  
  
"Well, if you're entering, then the winner of the tournament has already been decided," Goku said. A light blush spread over Gohan's face.  
  
"What are you talking about, dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Gohan, even with ascending to the third Super Saiya-jin level, my strength doesn't compare to yours. You're still the strongest one in this room." Gohan smiled at his dad.  
  
"I don't know, dad. We'll see when we get to the tournament," Gohan said before turning to Videl. "Are you going to enter?" he asked. Videl smiled gently and shook her head.  
  
"Nah. As much as I love the competition, I'm afraid I'd probably be out in the first round and definitely by the second. I don't see any point in competing if I don't have a fighting chance, no pun intended." Gohan smiled at his mate.  
  
"Ok…then you don't have to enter if you don't want to. You'll cheer for me at least, right?" Gohan asked, his smile causing Videl's heart to race faster. Just his smile was enough to make her a little light-headed.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I? I'll be rooting for you the entire time," Videl said, emphasizing her point with a sound kiss on the lips. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Thinking that the matter was settled and everyone spoke up if they wanted to compete in the tournament, everyone went back to eating. It wasn't until a couple of moments later that Bardock, who had been silent the entire time, decided to add in his two cents.  
  
"What is this 'Tenkaichi Budoukai' anyway?" Bardock said, a confused expression on his face. There was a collective sigh at the table and Goku, who was sitting next to his father, placed a hand on Bardock's shoulder, wearing the most pity-filled look on his face, and spoke.  
  
"I'll explain it to you later, dad…but after we eat." 


	36. Love's Trials Chapter 36

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
-------Love's Trials--------  
The self-proclaimed future queen of the universe was, at the present moment, reclined on a feather-filled cushion, her entire body naked except for a strategically-placed piece of silk that covered her lower body as a strong manservant massaged her back.   
  
Milena sighed in satisfaction as strong, skilled hands worked their magic over her tense muscles and she smiled; it had been too long since she reveled in the simple pleasures that her station in life brought her.   
  
At the advice of her head high priest, Queen Milena had decided to stop attacking the group of warriors who continued to deny Milena her sacrifice. Instead, her head high priest, Saloman, had convinced her to investigate the enemy, spy on them, if you will, to find out their weaknesses and strengths.   
  
At the time, Milena had agreed to send out scouts only because she had several months until her 150th birthday. But, that was a few months ago. Milena's birthday was coming up within the next two months; her time to strike was coming up soon if she had any hopes of living past the young age of 150. Milena had put all such thoughts out of her mind as she concentrated on the massage she was receiving, but the thoughts came unbidden when a servant girl entered the room, dressed in the emerald green that was the royal family's color.  
  
"Your Grace," the girl said softly, "High Priest Saloman wishes to speak with you." Milena sighed in distaste; she really didn't want to be interrupted, but if Saloman wished to speak with her, she figured it must be important.  
  
"Send him in," Milena commanded gently. The girl left and, seconds later, Saloman entered the Royal Chambers, his dark brown robes caressing the ground and his long, black queue swaying behind him gently.  
  
"Your Grace," Saloman greeted, bowing lowly, "I am so sorry to disturb you, but I have need to speak with you about matters of great importance." Milena only rolled her eyes.  
  
"Spare me the courtesies, Saloman. Just tell me why you're here." Saloman cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, my Queen, surely you know that your 150th birthday is approaching."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know, High Priest," Milena said absently.  
  
"Well," Saloman continued, "Your time to capture your sacrifice is coming up soon. We've had no word from the Guardian of Earth on his approval of handing the girl over, so it seems we must take her by force." Milena frowned at that; she was counting on the Guardian of Earth to hand over her sacrifice.  
  
"Saloman, you know by know that we cannot take her by force. Every time I've sent out warriors and mercenaries out to fetch her, most of them have been killed by our enemies. If I send out my warriors once again, they're sure to fail. I will never get my sacrifice or that boy," Milena said, her temper growing short. Saloman hurried to speak, rushing to calm the queen's rising temper.  
  
"We've figured out a way to get both your sacrifice and the boy you want so much. We've found the perfect time to strike. Your wise decision to stop sending out your warriors has lulled our enemy into a false sense of security. They're getting lax in their guard and are sure to be caught unawares at our presence. And, as to the acquisition of Gohan-" Milena cut off her head High Priest.  
  
"Gohan?" she questioned.  
  
"The name of the boy you desire. He is bonded to your sacrifice, Your Grace."   
  
"Bonded? What do you mean bonded?"   
  
"Well," Saloman said, "We've discovered that the boy is half Saiya-jin. His father is a Saiya-jin warrior and he is friends with the Prince Vegeta."   
  
"I remember the little prince," Milena said with a smirk, "Standing proud next to his father's leg. I take it he's grown since then. It has been a few decades since I've seen the young Prince of the Saiya-jins…or, should I say, King of the Saiya-jins. If I remember things correctly, that fool of a Aseeu-jin, Freeza, destroyed that planet and the royal family." Saloman nodded.  
  
"You have the right of it, Your Grace." Milena was silent for a few moments, a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"So how am I to acquire Gohan?" Milena said, reveling in the way his name rolled off her tongue.  
  
"Well, when we take your sacrifice, Videl, I think her name is, and transport her back here by ways of our magic, he will be so enraged and desperate to get her back that he will transport himself to wherever she is by means of the Instant Transmission move." Milena sighed.  
  
"That damned move. I ought to destroy Yardratt and those pesky little people with their tricky little moves. Anyway, what happens after he gets here? He's quite strong, Saloman, and I'm not sure many of my men, if any, could stand up to a force such as himself." Saloman smiled.  
  
"That, my Queen, is where this comes in," Saloman said, pulling a thin, bronze collar out of his wide sleeve, "This is what I call the Ring of Hanoi. Once put around a person's neck, that person cannot access his own ki. Gohan will not be able to attack any of us, so he will pose no threat to us. The moment he arrives here, he will have this snapped around his neck and he will belong to you." Milena smiled; it seemed that things were finally starting to look up for once.   
  
"Perfect. It seems I made a wise decision in appointing you as Head High Priest, Saloman. You have served this planet well."  
  
"Thank you, Your Grace. Everything I do is in the best interest of the planet."  
  
***  
She watched as her lord husband paced back and forth through their chambers, his face lined with worry and frustration.  
  
"My lord husband, what is bothering you?"  
  
"Queen Milena plans to strike soon. She will have her sacrifice and she will rule the universe. She will bring disharmony wherever she goes, my dear Keresei. I must find a way to stop her! But, it is so hard to pretend to be loyal…I don't know how much longer I can stand it." She walked up to her husband and placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling great pity for him. As one of Queen Milena's High Priests, he was bound by oath to aide the Queen in her ceremonial sacrifice.   
  
She frowned as she looked at her husband. He was a gentle soul, not wanting to hurt anybody. And she could see that it was killing him inside that he had to act the part of the loyal servant.  
  
"My dearest, I'm sure you will find a way," she said soothingly. He sighed as she placed a hand on his cheek; His Keresei could always calm his nerves.  
  
"My sweet, I pray I find a way to stop her for the universe cannot see Milena get her way. If she does…the universe is doomed." A tear ran down his face, leaving a wet streak down his skin. Keresei wiped it away with her thumb. She pulled her husband into a hug, offering him all the comfort she could give. Inwardly, she prayed to the gods.   
  
Please, give my husband the strength to succeed…let him save life…let him save the universe.   
  
***  
-A month and a half later-  
Gohan smiled in excitement as himself and the rest of the Z-senshi made their way to the 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai, all of them piled into Bulma's airbus. The Tenkaichi was taking place on a small island about 30 miles off the coast of the mainland. All of them had decided to travel together and, to look as non-conspicuous as possible, decided to use normal means of transportation. Videl squeezed Gohan's hand as she sat next to him. Gohan looked over, the smile still on his face.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, thinking that Videl wanted something.  
  
"I just wanted to wish you an early good luck," she said. Gohan leaned over and gave Videl a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"Thank you," Gohan said, a soft smile on his face. He stared at her for several seconds before letting out a small sigh.  
  
"You know, it's a shame that you're father has to come back," Gohan continued. Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You guys aren't allowed to stay at my house. Hell, my father doesn't even know about it. Nor will he ever. He'd kill me if he found out I was letting a whole bunch of strange people stay at his estate. Well," Videl said, thinking over her choice of words, "Strange for him, at any rate. But, the one thing that he will not stand for once he finds out, because he will, is the fact that you and I are going out. You know he's going to flip." Gohan sighed in annoyance.  
  
"I know," Gohan said, "Your father hates me."  
  
"That's because you a guy and you're threatening to take away his 'little girl'," Videl said, mocking her father's own words, "He said that I couldn't go out with anyone unless he was stronger than him. But, even when he finds out that you are a million times stronger than he is, he still won't be happy with it. I swear, if it were up to him, I would remain single for the rest of my life and die an old maid." Gohan laughed at Videl's words, knowing them to be outrageous, yet true. Gohan maintained his hold on Videl's hand as he looked around the cargo hold of the airbus.   
  
Trunks and Goten were zipping about the large cabin, excited that they, too, were going to participate in the competition. Although neither Trunks nor Goten were happy with the fact that they weren't going to be able to fight with the rest of the adults, they accepted the fact with the maturity of two adults and were content just to be able to fight.   
  
In one set of seats sat Goku and Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi's hand resting on Goku's thigh and Goku's hand gently resting atop of it. Krillin, #18, and Marron all sat together; Vegeta and Bulma were in the front, Vegeta complaining about how long it was taking them to get there; Bardock, Tien, Yamcha, and Mirai sat near the back while Piccolo had claimed the entire back to himself, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed.   
  
Gohan looked around the group with a small smile on his face, a group full of family and friends who had become like family. For as weird and diverse as the group was, he wouldn't give them up for the world. In the front of the cabin, Bulma, who was navigating the vehicle, spotted the island ahead and turned to her husband, yelling at him loudly.  
  
"Look! There it is! Are you happy now? We're there!" Bulma shrieked, causing every Saiya-jin plus Piccolo to wince as Bulma's words reached their sensitive ears. Only Vegeta showed no signs of discomfort to his wife's tone and simply harrumphed.   
  
"Finally, woman. I was afraid that by the time we got to the island, I'd be too old to compete." Bulma growled deep in her throat, but wisely decided not to argue back against the "all-mighty" Saiya-jin Prince and instead decided to concentrate on finding a spot to land the airbus. After about 10 minutes of searching, Bulma found a clearing near the stadium and landed the plane, everyone quickly evacuating it so Bulma could put it back in it's capsule.   
  
"Man, Bulma," Videl said as Bulma pocketed the capsule, "Those things sure are useful." Bulma smiled brightly at Videl.  
  
"I know, aren't they? People all over the world have my father to thank for this invention. Without him, I just don't know where our civilization would be technologically," Bulma said as the entire group walked towards the entrance, catching the eyes of several people as they walked past. It wasn't every day that people saw Son Goku, the winner of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai, Yamcha, the greatest baseball player of all time, Bulma Briefs, and a tall, green guy walking around together in the same group.   
  
But, the Z-senshi were totally unaware of the attention they were getting and proceeded to make their way towards the entrance. As they walked, they spotted a huge group of people crowded around something, or someone, that they didn't know.   
  
"Gee, wonder what that's all about?" Goku asked, seeing the huge gaggle of people. Videl huffed a sigh.  
  
"The only man, or thing, that could draw that much attention would be my father," Videl said, turning to look at Gohan with an apologetic look on her face, "I'm sorry, but I should go and say hi to my father. I don't think you want to see him right now, do you?" Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't think my seeing him would be a good idea right now. I think I better wait until later…like after the tournament," Gohan said. Videl smiled and kissed Gohan gently.  
  
"Wise decision. So, I'll see you later…like in the waiting area." Gohan's brow furrowed.  
  
"But aren't you not allowed in there?" Gohan asked. Videl shrugged.  
  
"No…not technically, but I think they'll make an exception for the daughter of the 'great Mr. Satan'," Videl said in mockery of her father. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, he's great all right…a great pain in the ass," Gohan said lowly, causing Videl to laugh softly.  
  
"Well, I better get going. See you later!" Videl said, running off, waving to Gohan as she made her way to the crowd of people surrounding her father. Gohan turned back to the rest of the Z-senshi and jerked his thumb in the direction of the entrance.  
  
"Shall we continue, guys?" he asked and with that, they continued on towards the entrance. Meanwhile, Videl was fighting her way towards the center of the crowd, most of them recognizing her as Mr. Satan's daughter and letting her through. Finally, when she got to the center of the crowd, her father spotted her and a huge smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Videl! Get over here and give your father a hug!" Videl smiled gently and walked over to her father. For all that he was a fraud and a liar, she still loved him. He engulfed her in a huge hug, all of the reporters and press giving a collective 'aww' at the sight of Mr. Satan embracing his daughter.   
  
"Hello, daddy," she said, loud enough for only him to hear, "How was your trip?" Mr. Satan gave her a small smile.  
  
"It was fine. My dojos are running fine and training men to be stronger every day, though none of them will ever be a strong as me, of course!" Mr. Satan said, a huge grin replacing the small smile, striking a pose for the cameras. Videl rolled her eyes slightly before an idea hit her. She smiled mischievously; she was going to give her father a shock.  
  
"Hey dad," she said loudly, catching his attention and the attention of the reporters as well, "did you know that Son Goku, the baseball player Yamcha, and the husband of Bulma Briefs are all competing in this tournament?" Mr. Satan froze for a split second and she knew he was scared.   
  
Son Goku was the winner of the Tenkaichi Budoukai before he was and one of the only people to have ever destroyed the ring in a match before and Mr. Satan had met both Yamcha and Vegeta before, both of them scaring him…especially Vegeta with his intense glares and bone-crushing hand-shakes. Videl could see that her father was having doubts as to whether he could win in the tournament at all. But, before the newscasters could notice a change in Mr. Satan's behavior, he was back to his old self again, cocky and arrogant as usual. Mr. Satan let out a huge, booming laugh.  
  
"Well, that will just make the competition even more fierce…though I will still come out on top. There is no one in the world who is as strong as I am and I will be the victor!" The newscasters and the crowd roared with applause at Mr. Satan's claim of superior strength. After striking several more poses for the crowd and the cameras, Mr. Satan seemed to finally have enough of what he was doing.  
  
"Well, thank you for your time, ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Satan announced, "But I think it's time for me to go and mentally prepare myself for the upcoming events with rigorous meditation and other mental exercises."  
  
"Oh, we wouldn't want to begrudge you your training, Mr. Satan, sir," one brown-nosing reporter gushed. Mr. Satan gave the crowd a smile and a nod before turning and walking in the direction of the arena, Videl following him inside. As Videl predicted, the officials let Videl into the fighters' waiting area, all of them more than happy to give Videl free roam of the otherwise restricted area. Videl gave them a smile in thanks as her father went to his private quarters to "meditate", but Videl had a feeling that he would only be watching TV or one of his old matches to motivate himself.   
  
Videl herself walked to the small alcove where the fighters would wait to step out onto the ring, situating herself right outside the entrance to the ring so she was sitting in the arena, her back against the wall as she looked out at the ring where the announcer was awaiting the initial pairings for the first round.   
  
"Ok, it will be any minute now and we should have the results of the drawing," the announcer bellowed about an hour after Videl had sat herself down, the announcer's voice bringing her out of her light doze. She had decided that since it was going to take a while for the preliminaries and the drawing to finish, that she was going to take a quick nap against the wall. Her excitement rose when she heard that the results of the drawing were going to be announced.   
  
She already knew that all of the Z-senshi were going to compete in the Tenkaichi Budoukai, all of them much stronger than her own esteemed father and couldn't wait to hear what the pairings for the first round were going to be. It was only a couple more minutes until the results of the drawing were in, the piece of paper in the announcer's hand waving in the air as the announcer held it up for all to see.  
  
"The results are in!" the announcer said, "And now, the pairings for the first match! Up first, we have our champion, Mr. Satan, fighting against the favored Jewel! After that, it's newcomer Son Gohan verses Spopovitch. Then Mirai Briefs against the returning contender Tien, then Krillin against Mighty Mask, Ma Junior is returning to the tournament to fight against newcomer Zion, the formal champion Son Goku is fighting against Bardock, Vegeta Briefs is fighting against a lovely lady who goes by the name '#18' and, for the final match in the first round, is Yamcha verses Kyle! What a roundup we have here today! It's going to prove to be an exciting tournament, so don't leave your seats, ladies and gentlemen because you're not going to want to miss the action!" Videl smiled at the pairings, anxious to see the results, yet part of her knowing what they were going to be.   
  
I bet that the final round of this tournament is going to be Gohan against either Goku or Vegeta. I can't wait to see that one! Videl said in her mind as she sensed the approaching ki of all of the fighters behind her.   
  
Getting up, she walked back inside the waiting area, seeing Gohan and the rest of the Z-senshi approaching, followed by the rest of the fighters. She walked over to the Z-senshi and promptly gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So, are you happy with the results of the drawing?" Videl asked. Gohan shrugged.  
  
"I guess so. I don't know this Spopovitch guy, so I don't know what type of competition he will be, but I'm sure I'll win. I know it will get more interesting as Tenkaichi Budoukai proceeds and that's what I'm looking forward to," Gohan said with a small smile on his face. Videl smirked.  
  
"Oh, I know it's going to get interesting," Videl said, "With all of you guys here, how could it not get interesting?" Gohan smiled.  
  
"True, true," he said before he realized something and his face scrunched up in annoyance. "Hey," he said, "I haven't seen you in about an hour and a half and that little kiss is all I get?" Videl shook her head in amusement, knowing that Gohan was just trying to garner a kiss out of her…and it was going to work.  
  
"Come here, big guy," she whispered, pulling him down to her, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss. The Z-senshi and the rest of the fighters turned a blind eye to the kissing couple…all except one. Mr. Satan, who had come down to the waiting area after hearing that his match in the first round was the starting match of the tournament, seethed at the sight of his little daughter kissing that scrawny, good-for-nothing runt.   
  
Ooh, I hope he makes it to the second round, Mr. Satan thought, recognizing him as Son Gohan, the kid who took Videl to the Junior Winter Ball the previous year, Because I will make him pay for touching my daughter. Who does he think he is laying his hands on my daughter without my permission? Well, no matter; I will make him pay. And, if he doesn't make it to the second round, then I'll challenge him in an unofficial match and I will win…nobody touches my daughter and gets away with it…nobody.   
  
Mr. Satan simply harrumphed at the sight in front of him and strode out to the ring, with his opponent Jewel right behind him, his long blond hair flowing down delicate, yet toned shoulders. The two contenders stepped out onto the ring and looked at each other while the announcer stated the rules for the crowd and for the fighters. Mr. Satan looked at his opponent, sizing him up.   
  
Well, he's not strong enough to beat me…but he looks strong enough to give me a good workout. I really don't want to beat him up, though. Who I really want to get my hands on is that scrawny runt, Son Gohan…well, I guess this 'Jewel' person will have to do for the moment, Mr. Satan thought, getting down into a fighting position, ready to start his first match of the tournament. 


	37. Love's Trials Chapter 37

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
---------Love's Trials--------  
The first round against Mr. Satan and Jewel went by uneventfully with Mr. Satan winning against Jewel rather easily. Jewel, who was intimidated by Mr. Satan's "superior" fighting skills, didn't quite have his guard up and was flew out of the ring by means of a powerful punch delivered by Mr. Satan. Jewel seemed to put up a good fighting front, but Mr. Satan overwhelmed him in the end.   
  
The crowd ate it up lovingly; the Z-senshi, on the other hand, did not. Krillin gave a slight yawn in boredom; in fact, all of the Z-senshi were bored. The sight of Mr. Satan fighting was not a particularly impressive sight. They had seen all he could do at the Cell games and what they saw was not very astounding. For a man that was famed as the strongest man in the world, he didn't hold a candle to any of the Z-senshi. Hell, he didn't even hold a candle to his own daughter.   
  
Mr. Satan and Jewel both made their way to the waiting area, Jewel with his head hung in bitter defeat and Mr. Satan still wearing the same smug, contemptuous look on his face that he always wore. Jewel just shuffled past the Z-senshi and the other fighters, wanting to get away so he could hide in his shame, but Mr. Satan stopped in front of the group and looked straight at Gohan. Mr. Satan allowed the smallest of smiles to creep onto his face.  
  
"I wish you luck in your next match, Son Gohan," Mr. Satan said before waltzing off, his head high and shoulders back as he took great strides, obviously pleased with the results of his match. He looked like a man who delighted in winning, yet expected it to happen. The Z-senshi all hated him for it…even Goku, the most kind-hearted one of the group, was dreading the day that man became related to him through marriage.   
  
They all hated his complete lack of regard for others, even his own daughter who he left by herself for 5 months. Although it wasn't exactly abandonment, it was close enough to it that the Z-senshi had lost all respect for the man. What self-respecting man left his daughter alone for 5 months? Gohan looked at Mr. Satan as he walked away, wondering why Mr. Satan chose to wish him luck.  
  
"Hmm, that's weird," Gohan said, "I always thought he hated me. Wonder why he wished me luck?" Videl shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that you're going to be facing him in the next round," she said and Gohan smirked devilishly.   
  
"Can I kick his ass?" Gohan said, needing permission before he put Mr. Satan and his so-called fighting abilities to shame. Videl looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"You have my full and complete permission to beat him however badly you want to…just as long as you only seriously damage his pride. The man could use it."  
  
"Thanks," Gohan said as he heard his name called by the announcer. Videl, hearing it too, gave Gohan a quick kiss.  
  
"Good luck, though I don't think you're going to need it. You'll win against this Spopovitch guy no problem," Videl said. Gohan nodded and moved to walkway that led to the arena.  
  
"Our next match is going to be an exciting one, folks," the announcer yelled into the microphone, "We have Spopovitch, who suffered a defeat against Mr. Satan in the last Tenkaichi Budoukai, against Son Gohan, the eldest son of Son Goku, the former champion of the Tenkaichi Budoukai! This should prove to be an interesting match." As the announcer finished his introductions, Spopovitch and Gohan stepped up on to the ring, both of them facing each other.   
  
Gohan looked at his opponent, thinking about how easy this win was going to be considering that Spopovitch had such a weak ki, nowhere near high enough to rival his. And Spopovitch…well Spopovitch wasn't thinking much but what he was thinking about was his victory against the seemingly scrawny boy in front of him. Both men lowered themselves into a fighting stance, each of them different as a result of their different styles of martial arts.   
  
As soon as the emcee announced the beginning of the match, Spopovitch immediately rushed for Gohan, hoping to overwhelm him and push him out of the ring. But, what Spopovitch didn't know was that Gohan was expecting Spopovitch to act as such and as soon as Spopovitch was in reach, Gohan pushed his fist forward so that it connected with Spopovitch's face. Spopovitch immediately flew out of the ring from the result of Gohan's punch and connected with the wall of the arena, leaving a Spopovitch-sized dent in the wall.   
  
Gohan looked slightly smug (he hadn't liked the look of Spopovitch, but he couldn't figure why), the rest of the Z-senshi didn't look at all surprised, and the entire audience, with the exception of Bulma, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Goten, the Ox King, Marron, and Master Roshi were silent. The aforementioned seven members of the audience cheered loudly for Gohan, though there was no doubt that he was going to win. Gohan walked off of the ring and slowly made his way to the back, the slight smug look still on his face.   
  
As he entered the waiting area, he was greeted with a whole bunch of smirking faces.   
  
"Congratulations Gohan, I knew you would win," Goku said, his smile the biggest of them all…besides maybe Videl's. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Was there any doubt?" Gohan asked, his smile still on his face as he spoke the words. Suddenly, his smile faded as a thought came to mind.  
  
"Hey guys, I just thought of a question…are there any limitations against turning into Super Saiya-jins?" The other Z-senshi seemed to be thinking about that before Goku spoke up.  
  
"The only limitation that there should be is that you should only release as much of your strength to make the fight fair," Goku said. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah," Krillin spoke up, "You Saiya-jins better watch your strength around us humans…though I have a feeling that you Saiya-jins are going to be the ones competing in the final rounds of the Tenkaichi no matter what limitations you guys put on your strength." The others only chuckled at Krillin's comment before the announcer shouted out the names of the next two competitors, asking them to come out to the ring: Mirai and Tien.   
  
Both men looked at each other, each giving each other a small nod, before walking out to where they would be competing against each other. They walked out onto the ring and faced each other as the announcer introduced the two competitors, but neither competitor was listening. Both men got down into fighting stances, each ready to fight each other as soon as they were given the word.  
  
"Hey Mirai," Tien called out.  
  
"Yeah Tien?" Mirai asked. Tien smiled  
  
"Well, since we both already know that you're going to win, just go easy on me, ok?" Mirai smiled.  
  
"Well, Tien, you never know what the outcome of the match is going to be," Mirai said in a placating tone. Tien shook his head.  
  
"Don't try to make me feel better about myself, Mirai. I know that my strength doesn't even compare to yours. Let's just try to make this a good fight." Mirai smirked.  
  
"No problem," Mirai said, jerking his head slightly to get his hair out of his eyes. At the insistence of his mother, Mirai had cut his hair short again. Mirai had no objections. One, he rather liked it short, and, two, it didn't get in the way when he was fighting. The two men were quiet as the announcer finished introducing them, calling out the start of the match as soon as he was finished. At the announcement of the beginning of the match, both men launched at each other, fists meeting fists as they fought each other in the ring, causing the majority of the crowd to freeze as their jaws dropped open in shock.   
  
In his normal form, Mirai was the equal of Tien and, with the time limit; the only way that Mirai could win was to turn into a Super Saiya-jin. Mirai grimaced internally; he wanted to keep the Super Saiya-jin transformation as a last resort.   
  
* So, I guess I'll give it my all in my normal form until the end. If one of us hasn't one towards the end of the match, I'll go Super Saiya-jin, * Mirai thought as he ducked his head to avoid one of Tien's powerful kicks. Tien's kick went straight over the top of Mirai's head and Tien swore internally as the young half Saiya-jin took advantage of his lowered position and sent a strong punch into Tien's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Tien gasped for breath, his body lowering back to the ground.   
  
It was only when his feet touched the ring that he realized that he and Mirai had both been hovering in the air while fighting. Clutching his stomach, Tien sat still for a couple of moments to regain his breath before standing straight up again, looking at Mirai, who was still hovering above him, a small smile of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"Ready to give up, Tien?" Mirai asked. Tien grinned mischievously.  
  
"Not by a long shot," Tien said before shouting, "AKA SHISHIN NO KEN!" his arms crossed over his chest as he did so. Suddenly, Tien split into four, exact replicas of his original self, all of them charging at Mirai. Mirai's eyes widened and, although he knew that each replica possessed a power that was only a quarter of Tien's actual strength, Mirai had never been in a battle that was four against one.   
  
As Mirai battled against the replicas, he found himself being overwhelmed. Tien had put all of his power into his speed, so the replicas were moving at a speed that was very incredible, confusing Mirai as to where exactly the replicas were. Every once in a while, one of them would put all of their power into their strength, just long enough to get a solid, painful punch across to Mirai, before putting it all back into their speed.   
  
This went on for several minutes, Trunks growing weaker and dizzier by the minute, all the while, the onlookers were staring with a feeling of amazement. They had never seen a battle such as this one and it was very astounding to watch. Eventually, after a few minutes of frantically trying to beat the replicas with his cunning, Mirai decided to go all out and transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. The shockwave of the transformation blew away all four replicas of Tien, causing all of them to land outside the ring. Three of them faded and Tien became whole once again.   
  
The announcer, too, looked on with amazement, as well as the crowd. But he shook off enough of his amazement to yell into the microphone.   
  
"And it looks like all four parts of Tien have landed outside of the ring. That makes Mirai…THE WINNER!" The crowd cheered at the good show, wanting more similar action. The crowd was dismayed to see that was the end of the fight, but they would soon find out that they wouldn't be disappointed with the rest of the tournament. Tien, ignoring the sounds of the crowd around him, stood up and stepped back into the ring, walking towards Mirai, a small smile on his face. Tien extended his hand towards Mirai, indicating for him to shake it. Mirai did just that and gingerly shook Tien's hand.  
  
"That was a good fight," Mirai said, "Sorry about knocking you out of the ring." Mirai looked slightly sheepish when he spoke. Tien shook his head slightly.  
  
"No, it's ok. You beat me fair and square. I almost had you there, didn't I?" Mirai nodded.  
  
"Yes you did with that split form of yours. You almost drove me crazy enough to make a mistake. I shouldn't have turned into a Super Saiya-jin, though. That wasn't very fair of me to do." Tien chuckled.  
  
"Well, in a tournament, you give it your all and you use whatever you can to win. If going Super Saiya-jin was what allowed you to win, then it was a fair move. Don't worry yourself about it," Tien said wisely. Mirai allowed a small smile to creep up onto his face.  
  
"Thanks, Tien," Mirai said.  
  
"No problem," Tien replied, a small smile on his face as well, "It was a good fight, though, wasn't it?" Mirai nodded as the two walked off of the ring together and moved back into the waiting area. Once they got back into the waiting area, Goku clapped both hands onto each of their shoulders, smiling broadly.  
  
"That was a good fight, you two. The crowd really loved it!" Both competitors smiled.  
  
"Thanks Goku," Tien said, "Though we all knew who was going to win." Before anyone had time to respond, the announcer called out the names of the next two contenders.   
  
"Ok, for our next match, we have Krillin fighting against Mighty Mask! How will second-time contender Mighty Mask stand up against the seasoned veteran of the Martial Arts world, Krillin? Let's find out! Will Krillin and Mighty Mask please come out to the ring?" At the beckoning of the announcer, both contenders walked out of the waiting area, the rest of the Z-senshi, with the exception of Vegeta, cheering energetically for Krillin. The fact that his friends were behind him gave Krillin a big confidence boost.   
  
Even though he knew he was going to win against Mighty Mask, Krillin had serious doubts about his upcoming match afterwards. Krillin knew that he wasn't the superior fighter of the Z-senshi, seeing how as all of the Saiya-jins had more strength individually than he could ever hope to achieve in his lifetime. But, knowing that his friends, which included all of the Saiya-jins (except for Vegeta), were rooting for him and still supported him even though he wasn't as strong as several of his friends made him feel like he was an important asset to the Z-senshi.   
  
So, with that feeling in his heart, Krillin walked proudly onto the ring, Mighty Mask trailing behind him, a sense of dread filling the big man. He knew about Krillin and his history as a Martial Artist in the Tenkaichi Budoukai. What self-respecting martial artist didn't?   
  
The fact that Krillin had made it to the Tenkaichi and lasted until the semi-finals when he was only 13 years old could only mean that he had fighting skills superior to most of the fighters who competed in the Tenkaichi. With that knowledge in mind, Mighty Mask knew he wasn't going to be the victor of his upcoming match. All of the training that he had done to prepare for the illustrious event was going to be in vain.   
  
* Might as well just forfeit seeing how as there is no way I'll ever win this fight, * Mighty Mask thought as he ascended the stairs onto the ring. Both fighters faced each other in the ring, Krillin looking bored and Mighty Mask looking flighty. There was a brief introduction of the two fighters, seeing how the announcer had already introduced them earlier, before the announcer initiated the fight by saying the magic words.   
  
The moment the beginning of the fight was announced and before Krillin could even lower himself into a fighting stance, Mighty Mask called out three very cowardice words.  
  
"I give up!" he called out, his words ringing throughout the stadium. The crowd groaned with disappointment and quite a few of them booed.  
  
"Well," the announcer bellowed, "Looks like Mighty Mask forfeits. That means, by default, Krillin is the winner!" Mighty Mask hung his head in shame as he walked off the ring and out of the stadium, while Krillin just walked back to the waiting area with disappointment on his face.   
  
"Aww man, that sucks," Krillin mumbled to himself as he joined the ranks of his friends in the waiting area. Goku, his Saiya-jin ears picking up Krillin's words, walked up to his best friend and spoke.  
  
"It's ok, Krillin. You'll get to fight in the next round. Mirai will be your opponent. You'll get to show your stuff then." Krillin sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But I still feel cheated out of my victory. I hate it when they forfeit! Don't these warriors have any shame?" Krillin asked, slightly peeved at what had just happened out in the ring. Krillin realized that his anger was unjustified, took in a deep breath and calmed down.   
  
"Well, it really doesn't matter all that much. My victory would have been a cheap one anyway because I would have won against Mighty Mask with no problem. The fight wouldn't have lasted for more than a minute." Goku smiled, not quite sure that was the attitude Krillin should be taking, but he was pleased that his friend wasn't quite so mad.   
  
As Krillin let go of his anger, the next to fighters were called: Piccolo, going under the name of Ma Junior, and Zion, a cocky newcomer who thought he could make it to the finals and win the Tenkaichi Budoukai. He would soon find out that he wouldn't be so lucky. Both Piccolo and Zion walked out into the area, Piccolo responding to his friends' supporting words with nothing more than a few grunts as he proceeded forward with his arms crossed over his chest and his cape billowing behind him.   
  
The two made their way onto the stage and, after another brief introduction by the announcer, commenced fighting at the word of the announcer. Zion, immediately going on the offence, charged at Piccolo, his arms ready deliver what he assumed to be lightning fast, powerful punches. Zion approached Piccolo and began frantically punching the giant green Namek.   
  
Piccolo just stood there. Zion, believing his opponent to be overwhelmed, began "powerful" kicks.   
  
Piccolo just stood there. Zion began unleashing all sorts of attacks on Piccolo.   
  
And still, Piccolo just stood there. And he continued to just stand there for a couple of more minutes before he had enough of Zion's foolishness. As Zion rushed for his front, Piccolo extended his hand, which was formed into a fist, and Zion collided with it, the force of Piccolo's effort sending him out of the ring and into the stadium wall. Zion slowly slid to the ground, almost literally seeing stars before he slipped into unconsciousness.   
  
The monks who were responsible for the upkeep of the stadium rushed out with a stretcher and took Zion away for immediate medical attention. Piccolo resumed his stance as the announcer called out his victory, nothing about his expression changing as he walked off of the stage and back to where the rest of the Z-senshi were standing.  
  
"Sheesh Piccolo, could you be any more enthusiastic about your victory?" Gohan asked sarcastically. Piccolo harrumphed softly.  
  
"Wasn't much of a victory to be enthusiastic about, kid. I'll save my enthusiasm for when I feel it's actually warranted," Piccolo said, the smallest hint of a smirk on his face. Gohan, picking up on the small, almost unnoticeable smile, smirked back before tuning into the announcers words.  
  
"Now, for our next fight," the announcer said, "We have the former champion Son Goku verses the new arrival Bardock. And here they come now!" The audience all turned their heads to see Goku and Bardock walking out towards the ring together and there was a collective gasp as they got a good look at Goku and Bardock: they looked exactly the same!  
  
"Well, if my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, I would say that Goku and Bardock are twin brothers!" Goku smiled broadly as he approached the announcer.  
  
"He's not my twin brother," Goku said, "He's my father!" The announcer gasped at that and spoke.  
  
"Did you hear that ladies and gentlemen? Goku just confessed that his opponent is none other than his father!" The crowd gasped with surprise, looking even more forward to the upcoming match.  
  
"It looks like we now have three generations of fighters competing in the Tenkaichi Budoukai: Son Goku, his eldest son, Son Gohan, and Goku's father, Bardock! Grandfather, father, and son all competing for glory and victory!" Bardock and Goku stepped up onto the ring and faced each other, excited enough to fight each other to just begin the fight without any permission to begin, but their honor as warriors forbade them to do as such.   
  
So, each of them lowering themselves into fighting stances, they waited patiently for permission to begin their match. They didn't have to wait long until they were given the word that their match had begun and, the moment the words reached their ears, father and son charged at each other, the Saiya-jin blood that pounded through their veins demanding victory over the other. A complex and rapid volley of punches and kicks began between the two, their fight slowly moving into the air, the shockwaves from their fights spreading throughout the stadium, each member of the audience feeling the shockwaves ripple through them, each of their bodies vibrating from the effect of each punch and kick delivered by either Goku or Bardock.   
  
After about 5 minutes of delivering earth-shaking blows, the two warriors, separated and looked at each other, identical smirks on their faces.  
  
"I think it's time to move this fight up to the next level, son," Bardock announced before powering up to the first level of Super Saiya-jin. The entire crowd gasped again as another fighter transformed into what they saw as a golden warrior, surprise written on almost every face in the audience. Only a little more than a handful of people remained unaffected by the second transformation of the Tenkaichi Budoukai.  
  
"C'mon Goku! Are you going to stand by and let him transform into a Super Saiya-jin without doing anything?" Chi-Chi yelled, motivating her husband. Goku, hearing his wife's words, decided that Chi-Chi was right.  
  
"I knew you could do it, dad. You were just being stubborn. The fact that you didn't seem to be disappointed with your treatment told me as much. I'm proud of you, dad, but I'm not going to let you be the only Super Saiya-jin in this fight. Now it's my turn," Goku said, his eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a smirk. There was a slight crackling that surrounded Goku's body as his detectable ki increased before his hair turned golden and his eyes a deep turquoise color.   
  
Once again, there was a collective gasp from the crowd as yet another fighter managed to transform into a golden fighter. Bardock smirked.  
  
"Now that's more like it. Let's resume our battle, Kakarot." Goku complied and launched himself at his father again, their bodies moving faster than the normal human eyes could see. Of course, all of the Z-senshi, even Videl to a small extent, could see where Goku and his father were fighting in the air. The rest of the crowd had no idea where the two contenders were, all of them, including the announcer, looking up at the sky with blank, dumb looks as they tried to catch a glimpse of the faster-than-life movements of the fighters.   
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion right outside the ring and a cloud of dust surrounded it, blocking the view of the audience who was looking at the ground expectantly. It took a couple of seconds, but, eventually, the cloud of dust settled, exposing a large crater with Bardock lying in the middle of it. The audience gasped as they spotted Bardock and immediately looked up in the air to see Goku, who had advanced to Super Saiya-jin 2, his breathing slightly labored as he looked down at the crater his father had landed in.  
  
"Sorry dad, I didn't mean to punch you so hard," Goku said.  
  
"Damn you, Kakarot," Bardock swore softly, "You meant to do that." Goku, picking up on his father's words, detransformed and slowly lowered himself back down to the stadium floor, scratching his head sheepishly as his famous grin appeared on his face.   
  
"Guess I can't fool you there, father. You're right: I did mean to do that. I'm a Saiya-jin; I like to win!" Bardock pulled himself to his feet and smirked at his son.  
  
"I will train harder and in the next Tenkaichi Budoukai, I will triumph against you, Kakarot!" Bardock announced. Goku smiled.  
  
"I wish you luck on that one, dad!" The announcer shook off his shock at the intensity of the match.  
  
"And Son Goku is the winner!!" The crowd, shaken out of their stupor by the announcer's words, cheered loudly for the former champion as he walked out of the arena with his father, who limped along ever so slightly next to his youngest son. Videl breathed in deeply as her brain registered the fight. She could barely sense ki, so she barely had an idea of the chances that Bardock had against his son.  
  
"Wow," Videl said, "That was a close fight!" Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No it wasn't; grandpa isn't nearly as strong as my father. There was no doubt that grandpa would win. The only way that grandpa could have won is if he used his years of fighting experience to his advantage. But, my father's strength won out over grandpa's experience, as I knew it would." Videl looked up at her mate and scowled slightly.  
  
"And just how do you know that, Son Gohan?" Videl asked. Gohan smirked and looked down at Videl.  
  
"Because I can sense ki very well." Videl growled at Gohan's words.  
  
"Damn it, I wish I could sense ki better!" Videl snarled. Gohan laid a hand on Videl's shoulder, calming her down a great deal.  
  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it! It's amazing that you can even sense ki without being able to use it! I'm sure you can sense the ki inside of your own body, but you haven't yet been able to utilize it! And no one even taught you how to do it. You learned how to sense ki through spending time with the other Z-senshi! You should feel very proud of that accomplishment. You're a natural with ki, Videl," Gohan said, telling her the honest truth, not just trying to make her feel better about herself. But, the end result was a much more self-confident Satan Videl, who was currently looking up at Gohan with an embarrassed smile.  
  
"You really think so?" she asked her lover. Gohan smiled down at Videl and leaned over to give her a sweet kiss on the lips, his tongue brushing gently against hers.  
  
"I know so," Gohan said, hearing the announcer call out for Vegeta and #18.  
  
"Now, there's a fight that's going to be close," Gohan said, referring to the upcoming battle between Vegeta and #18. Videl's face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean, Gohan?" she asked.  
  
"Well," Gohan began to explain, "The last time they fought was when the androids were terrorizing the earth, right before the appearance of Cell. Vegeta, being the pompous ass that he is, had just become a Super Saiya-jin and, needless to say, thought he could take the androids all by himself. He fought against #18 and lost horribly, the battle resulting in a broken arm and his mangled pride. This battle is extremely important for Vegeta, I can tell. It gives him a chance to regain some of the pride that he lost in that battle…not that he needs to regain it back. He'd be better off losing a good portion of it." Videl nodded in understanding and turned her head to focus on #18 and Vegeta, who had both assembled in the ring, both of them ready to fight. Neither of them was paying attention to the announcer's introductions as the looked at each other.  
  
"Well, looks like I'm fighting against you again," #18 said, her eyes ice cold as she looked at Vegeta.  
  
"This time you will not beat me, you pile of bolts!" Vegeta growled, "I will triumph over you this time!" #18 smirked.  
  
"The last time I fought you, you arm ended up in pieces. Let's hope that doesn't happen this time, Veggie-head," #18 taunted, causing Vegeta's anger to increase. Not having the ability to sense ki, #18 had no idea how much Vegeta's ki had increased with the reminder of their last battle and the taunting that went with it.   
  
As soon as the match began, Vegeta powered up as far as he could, causing the entire stadium to shake with the force of his transformation, the only thing changing about his appearance his hair and eye color, now golden and turquoise respectfully. He rushed for #18, crashing into her as his fist impacted with her stomach. She never had a chance against a vengeful Vegeta. She flew out of the ring and straight into the stands, knocking out the supports underneath the stands, causing the audience members who were sitting there to flee as the stands collapsed in a heap on top of #18.   
  
Vegeta smirked as the battle was finished. He had given #18 his strongest punch, taking no mercy on her because she was female. He walked off of the ring and moved towards the waiting area, passing Krillin who rushed for his wife.  
  
"#18!" he cried out as he reached the broken stands, moving huge piles of debris out of the way to get to #18. Finally, Krillin unearthed her, looking in dismay at her prone form lying among pieces of shattered cement. Taking her into his arms, Krillin looked at her with worry.  
  
"Honey, are you ok?" he asked gently. #18 looked up at her husband, her normally ice-cold eyes looking up at him warmly.  
  
"I'll be fine," she said, sounding as if she had the wind knocked out of her, "I was expecting him to do something like that. I was ready for it. He didn't hurt me too bad. I'll have a bruise there for a couple of weeks, but I'll live." Krillin let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank Dende! I thought you were going to die!" Krillin exclaimed. #18 smirked.  
  
"It's going to take more than that to take me away from you, Krillin," #18 said softly, leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips. Krillin returned the kiss eagerly, happy that she was alive in his arms. A few seconds later, they pulled apart and #18 smirked.  
  
"Help me up Krillin," she commanded gently. Krillin suddenly looked panicked.  
  
"Uh…honey? Are you sure you can walk?" he asked. #18 nodded, a slight scowl appearing on her face.  
  
"Yes, Krillin. I'm not made of glass, you know. I'll be fine. Just help me up!" Krillin nodded and helped his wife to her feet. Together, the two of them walked out of the rubble and into the arena, where the entire crowd cheered. They had thought that #18 had been killed by Vegeta's super punch and were relieved (and amazed) that she was still alive.   
  
When Krillin and #18 walked back into the waiting area, Krillin glared at Vegeta, who had been declared the winner after the judges found out that #18 was still alive.  
  
"You idiot! What about the rules about only using the Super Saiya-jin transformation to make the fight fair? You could have killed my wife!" Krillin yelled. Vegeta only smirked.   
  
"Hey, fair is fair. She treated me as such in our first fight all those years ago. I'm just paying her back for what she gave me 7 years ago. Besides, she's ok, isn't she? I had no desire to kill her. If I did, she wouldn't be standing there right now." Goku walked up to Vegeta and clamped his hand down on the older Saiya-jin's shoulder, a deep scowl on his face.  
  
"Vegeta," Goku growled, "That was uncalled for. In your next battle, remember the rule, ok?" Vegeta internally grimaced in pain from Goku's grip on his shoulder, but showed no signs of it. He wrestled himself out of Goku's grip and faced Goku.  
  
"Fine, Kakarot. I'll follow the rule from now on." With that, Vegeta went to stand in the corner of the room, leaning against the spot where the two walls met at a 90 degree angle, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed.   
  
The next match was called for and both Yamcha and his opponent, Kyle, walked out towards the ring. Inwardly, Kyle was a mess. He wanted to win against Yamcha, but he didn't want to face the crazy man who had won the match before his. His thoughts in turmoil as to what he wanted, Kyle tried to prepare for and concentrate on the fight ahead of him.   
  
Yamcha had no doubts in his mind as to who the winner of the match was, but he wasn't looking forward to his next match. He knew he wasn't going to make it past the quarter-finals; he just didn't have the strength to stand up against Vegeta and come out the victor.   
  
* Might as well make this match a good one, * Yamcha thought, not knowing that it wouldn't be possible. When the word was given, Yamcha and Kyle started their fight, but Kyle's mind was too distracted over the skill Vegeta had displayed in the previous match to pay attention to what Yamcha was doing. It didn't take long for Kyle to get knocked out by a blow to the head, surprising Yamcha.   
  
* Hmm, I didn't think I hit him that hard, * Yamcha thought, blinking in surprise as he looked down at his fallen opponent. The same pair of monks that had taken Zion out of the ring on a stretcher appeared once again, the same stretcher aiding them as they carried Kyle out of the stadium.  
  
"And Yamcha is the winner! This concludes the first round of the 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai! The quarter-finals will be starting shortly, so don't move, ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer yelled excitedly. The crowd cheered, almost unable to wait for the Tenkaichi to continue. Yamcha walked back to the waiting area to be greeted with several smiling faces, all of them congratulating him on his victory. Gohan, although he was happy for Yamcha, had his thoughts on something else besides Yamcha's victory: his mind was thinking about his impending battle with Mr. Satan. Gohan smirked.   
  
* Finally, I'll be able to pay back Mr. Satan for taking the credit for what I did…and for insulting my father all those months ago when I took Videl to the Winter Ball. I promised Videl that I wouldn't hurt him too bad physically, but he's going to have one extremely wounded ego by the time I'm finished with him, * Gohan thought, his smirk turning evil as he waited anxiously for the quarter-finals to begin. 


	38. Love's Trials Chapter 38

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
---------Love's Trials---------  
Gohan smiled as he heard his friends and family cheer him on as he left the waiting area after hearing his name called. Finally. The moment he had been waiting for all day: a chance to kick Mr. Satan's ass. Gohan stood, watching the entrance to the arena for the arrival of his opponent.   
  
Mr. Satan, at the moment, was making his sweet time down to the arena. He wanted to keep the audience in anticipation for he felt that he was going to be the victor and his fans would love his victory even more if he kept them in suspense. For all of his thoughts of winning, Mr. Satan hadn't bothered to stay and watch the other matches in the first round so he had no idea what he would be going up against when he fought against Son Gohan. He intended on making that scrawny runt pay for touching his daughter. He didn't know that his pride would get the beating of a lifetime.   
  
After making his way to the arena at a very slow pace, Mr. Satan finally arrived in the stadium, his fans cheering his arrival. They were expecting a good show. The champion of the 24th Tenkaichi Budoukai fighting against the son of the champion of the 23rd Tenkaichi was definitely not a fight to miss. They weren't going to be disappointed, but their favored hero was not going to be the victor…but only a select few knew the true outcome of the battle. Mr. Satan finally ascended the steps of the ring, facing Gohan, who had an almost animalistic look on his face as he anticipated his fight against the pompous man in front of him.  
  
"Well, looks like Mr. Satan finally made it out here! And after keeping all of his fans in suspense! What was keeping you so long, Mr. Satan?" the announcer asked, holding the microphone up to Mr. Satan's face. The look on Hercule Satan's face turned smug and arrogant as he spoke.  
  
"I was preparing vigorously for this match and lost track of time. A true martial artist is always ready and at his best for fighting any opponent. My training regime prevented me from arriving here on time," Mr. Satan said into the microphone, his voice echoing throughout the entire stadium.  
  
"Did you hear that folks? Mr. Satan is the ultimate martial artist," the announcer said, "His training comes after nothing! Including his matches in the highly esteemed Tenkaichi Budoukai! Let's give him some applause!" At the announcer's words, the entire stadium burst into raucous applause, cheering and whistling wildly, the sound deafening, especially to the Saiya-jin and Namekian ears that were present. Gohan winced at the sound of the crowd's avid support for their "hero" and was happy when the noise died down to a tolerable level.   
  
"Ok, I think we've stalled the beginning of this great match long enough!" the announcer said, "Gentlemen, begin your fight!" Both men lowered themselves into fighting stances, Gohan's simple and fierce, Mr. Satan's flashy and practically unguarded. Gohan stood still, waiting for Mr. Satan to go on the offensive. But, instead of attack with punches and kicks, Mr. Satan chose to attack with words.  
  
"You pansy, sissy boy, you'll never be able to beat me! I am going to take you down and make you pay for touching my daughter! You think you can take her away from me without my permission? Well, you're wrong!" Gohan smirked.  
  
"Well, Mr. Satan, you're the one who's wrong. I didn't take your daughter away from you. She fell in love with me on her own free will. Yes, I love your daughter, but I won't say that I took her away from you. She's not yours to give, Mr. Satan. She's an 18-year old woman who's more than capable of taking care of herself." Mr. Satan fumed with anger at Gohan's words and charged at him.  
  
"You're going to pay for those words!" Mr. Satan yelled as he shoved his fist forward in a punch, his fist heading straight for Gohan's face. The punch impacted on Gohan's face. The crowd gasped. Mr. Satan looked triumphant. Gohan was unfazed. With Mr. Satan's fist still planted in his face, Gohan just smirked.  
  
"Nice try," Gohan said, "But you're going to have to do way better than that if you want to beat me." With that, Gohan jumped back a few feet, now intending to put fear into the heart of the older man in front of him.   
  
The crowd was very surprised at what had just happened. Had Mr. Satan's opponent just received a powerful punch from the "strongest man in the world" himself and is still standing? The crowd didn't understand what was going on and was helpless to do anything other than watch. Mr. Satan was now looking at Gohan with a shocked look on his face.   
  
* My…my…my punch d-didn't d-do anyt-thing… * Mr. Satan thought, his eyes wide as saucers. He had punched Gohan with his hardest punch, yet the kid was unaffected.   
  
"Now, pay attention, Mr. Satan," Gohan said loud enough for Mr. Satan to hear, "I'm going to show you something I bet you have seen in a long time." Mr. Satan watched, unable to do anything else, as Gohan powered up, transforming into a Super Saiya-jin. The audience was slightly less affected than last time, seeing how it was the 5th time they had seen the transformation.   
  
But Mr. Satan recognized the transformation from when he was at the Cell Games and he realized that this boy was one of the fighters who had been there. Needless to say, Mr. Satan was scared.  
  
"It's you!" Mr. Satan stuttered, "The one with the powers. But…but how?" Gohan smirked even more, loving the scared expression on the older man's face.  
  
"Remember me, Mr. Satan? The one who you stole the credit of beating Cell from?" Gohan said, still only loud enough for Mr. Satan to hear. Gohan didn't want to announce to the whole world that Mr. Satan was a farce. He only wanted to humiliate him a bit.  
  
"You're the one who defeated Cell? But…but you were smaller then!" Mr. Satan exclaimed.  
  
"People grow in 7 years," Gohan countered, "And I haven't forgotten how you stole the credit for my hard work and made what I take very seriously seem like nothing more than a magic show. You can have your fame. But know that all of what you call 'fancy lights and tricks' is more real than you can imagine. I'll show you just how real it is." Gohan held out his palm and created a small ki blast in it, the first ki blast used in the Tenkaichi so far. Mr. Satan, if it was even possible, looked even more scared, as much as he tried to deny it.  
  
"Ha…you think you can scare me?" Mr. Satan said, his voice shaking slightly as he tried to contain his fear, "That little light can't do anything to me!" Gohan's smirk grew wider.  
  
"If you say so," Gohan said, "But you'll be singing a different tune in about three seconds." Gohan sent the small, weak ki blast towards Mr. Satan, the ki blast impacting with Mr. Satan, burning him slightly, and causing him to be singed around the edges. Mr. Satan cried out in pain as the ki blast burned his skin just slightly.  
  
"Did you feel that, Mr. Satan? That was very much real, wouldn't you say?" Mr. Satan nodded dumbly, still slightly on the burnt side.  
  
"Now, Mr. Satan, it's time to finish this match," Gohan said as he walked up to Mr. Satan. The older man jumped at Gohan's sudden movement and, cowering, moved backwards a few steps to get away from him, but to no avail. Gohan stood right in front of him and, raising his hand, flicked Mr. Satan, causing him to fly out of the ring.   
  
Mr. Satan hit the wall, as so many of the other fighters did, the impact knocking him into unconsciousness. There was a collective gasp from the audience as their hero was forced out of the ring and onto the arena floor. The announcer, suddenly very concerned for Mr. Satan's safety, walked over to the big man and, nervously, looked down.  
  
"Uh, folks, I don't know how to say this, but our hero has been knocked out! That means that Son Gohan is the winner of this fight!" the announcer shouted out, moving away so the monks could, once again, take another fighter away on a stretcher. The monks were slightly apprehensive at taking away the "great" Mr. Satan, but soon realized that the man needed medical attention and carried him off to the infirmary.   
  
The crowd was silent for several seconds as they stared at Gohan, amazement reflected on their faces at the fact that this young man, who was no older than 20 years old, had beaten Mr. Satan, before breaking out into raucous applause, Gohan obviously now the crowd's favorite.   
  
He gave a small bow before walking off of the ring, the crowd cheering his name as he made his way into the waiting area. As he walked back into the spacious waiting room, he saw Mirai and Krillin both getting ready for their match against each other, both were performing stretches and warm-ups, smiling and talking to each other at the same time. Gohan smiled slightly at the irony in front of him.   
  
Those two were going to be up against each other soon, fighting to advance in the Tenkaichi, yet both were talking as if their impeding match wasn't about to start. When Krillin and Mirai heard their names called, both of them stopped with their stretches and made their way out into the arena, eventually stepping up onto the ring for a second time.  
  
"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! We have our next match, which is about to begin! Mirai is an outstanding fighter, amazing considering that this is his first time in the Tenkaichi Budoukai! And against him we have Krillin, an old favorite who is finally returning to the Tenkaichi Budoukai to compete again. This match is going to be another interesting one, folks, so be prepared!" The announcer turned to Mirai and Krillin, both of them facing each other, their bodies lowered into fighting stances.  
  
"On my word, gentlemen, you may begin your match. Fight!" At the announcer's word, both Krillin and Mirai both leapt apart, Mirai turning Super Saiya-jin almost immediately. Krillin was stronger than Tien and would prove to be a harder opponent, their strengths now almost equal. Krillin, while Trunks was turning into a Super Saiya-jin, was preparing a ki attack of his own. His hand held above his head, Krillin allowed his ki to gather there, forming into a bright, flat disc. Once it was prepared, which didn't take long, Krillin released it.  
  
"KIENZAN!" he shouted out, releasing the attack, going straight for Mirai. The audience gasped at the spectacle, seeing a bright flash head straight for Mirai. Mirai, who wasn't quite ready to dodge the attack, barely did so, the sharp-edged, ki disc slicing through the skin on his upper right arm, blood soaking through the combat suit that he was wearing. Mirai winced as the attack hit him, but nothing else. Sure, it hurt, but he had been through much worse in his lifetime.   
  
* But, it does make this arm kinda hard to move, * Mirai thought, grimacing at the thought. Krillin smirked; he may not have stopped Mirai, but he slowed him down a little. * Maybe I'll actually have a chance at winning this thing, * Krillin thought gleefully as he moved to attack Mirai. Mirai was prepared for it, though, and brought up his leg to block Krillin's punch, which was aimed for his stomach.   
  
With great Herculean (AN: And when I say Herculean, I mean as referring to Hercules (or Heracles as he's known in the Greek myth), so it's no reference to Hercule) effort, Mirai raised his right arm and leaned forward to punch Krillin. Krillin blocked it with his own clenched hand, fist meeting fist. Mirai then tried again with his stronger arm, managing to land a blow on Krillin's shoulder.   
  
* Oh, that'll leave a bruise, * Krillin thought as Mirai's fist impacted with his shoulder. Krillin retaliated with a powerful kick that hit Mirai on the side of his ribcage, but not powerful enough to do anything more than bruise the bone. The fighting continued, both competitors delivering powerful blows, ones that caused bruises and lacerations to cover the skin, including the skin hidden by their clothing.   
  
But, regardless of their injuries, neither Mirai nor Krillin's ki had depleted very much. Since they both had incredible ki reserves, both fighters could go in for the long haul. But, the fight wasn't to last for very much longer.   
  
Mirai's Saiya-jin side was beginning to arise and was demanding a quick and efficient victory over his opponent. Mirai moved to kick Krillin, his foot impacting with the shorter man's head, causing Krillin to fly through the air, eventually landing on the floor of the ring. Krillin's head was ringing as he struggled to his feet, but he managed to stand once again and looked at Mirai as the demi-Saiya-jin moved his arms in strange motions.   
  
Krillin could sense the ki coming from that region of Mirai's body and knew that he had lost the match. Krillin was going to call out that he had given up, but before he could do so, Mirai sent his infamous Burning Attack at Krillin, the ki blast hitting Krillin dead on, causing him to fly out of the ring, landing harshly on the ground that surrounded the stone edifice. It was several moments before Krillin could rise to his feet again, in the meantime Mirai being declared the winner. But, when Krillin was able to get to his feet, he went over to Mirai and clapped a hand to Mirai's shoulder.  
  
"That was a good match," Krillin said, "We were pretty evenly matched. I was going to do another Kienzan, but I didn't have enough time to prepare it before you kicked me in the head. I would have won, though, if I had finished preparing for the attack." Mirai smiled, nodding his head.  
  
"You probably would have, Krillin. You're right. It was a good fight," Mirai said. Krillin grinned.  
  
"Well, at least this way I won't have to face Gohan in the next round. You do know that you're going to get your ass handed to you on a silver platter, don't you?" Krillin asked. Mirai grimaced.  
  
"I know," Mirai said, "Gohan was stronger than me when he defeated Cell and he's had seven years to get stronger since while I've only had one. It's going to be one lopsided fight." Krillin gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Yes it is, my friend, oh yes it is," Krillin said as the two walked side by side off of the ring and out of the arena. When they re-joined the ranks of their fellow Z-senshi, they were greeted by Gohan and Goku, both of them wearing big smiles on their faces.   
  
"That was a great fight!" Goku said.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan agreed, "Hey Mirai, I hope you're ready for our upcoming match." Mirai let out a weak laugh.  
  
"Gohan, I don't think I'll ever be ready for this fight. You know you're going to win," Mirai said. Gohan only smirked as Piccolo (who was still going by Ma Junior) and Goku were called to the ring, their fight the one up next. Gohan's smirk disappeared as he found himself faced with a dilemma.   
  
* Who to root for? My father, or Piccolo? * Gohan wondered mentally, not knowing whether to root for his father or his first sensei. It was a tough choice and Gohan decided to not make one, being impartial to both sides, watching the fight ultimately for the entertainment value. He stepped up to the entrance of the arena, Videl at his side. Videl, having heard Gohan's mental question, looked up at him.  
  
"If it were me, I would be rooting for my father," Videl said. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but Piccolo is like a second father to me. I decided that it would be too tough of a choice and I'm not going to root for anyone."   
  
"Why don't you root for both of them?" Videl asked. Gohan looked down at her.  
  
"Isn't that kinda the same thing as not rooting for either of them?" Gohan questioned, forcing Videl to think about Gohan's words. Videl finally shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Whatever," she said, a small scowl on her face. Gohan only chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"You know, you're cute when you're angry," Gohan said sweetly.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Videl said, looking at the ring in front of her and, more importantly, the fighters standing in it. It was now time for the fight between Goku and Piccolo. While the two warriors in the ring may have had a rough relationship in the past, it wasn't so anymore. But, still, there was a certain level of competition between the two warriors to see who would come up on top and even though Piccolo knew he didn't have a chance, he wasn't going to go down without giving it his all.   
  
As with all of the other fighters, once Goku and Piccolo were given the word that it was the start of their match, they immediately began fighting each other. Almost as in respect for the old ways of fighting, Goku and Piccolo decided to leave ki blasts and attacks out of their match, preferring to do battle with good, old-fashioned brawn, both of them employing only kicks, punches, and various other physical attacks. Goku, early on in the match, had transformed into a Super Saiya-jin, making his ki almost the exact equal of Piccolo's, his ki only a little higher than the Namek's.   
  
Goku was determined to make his match against Piccolo a fair one and was going to try his hardest not to let his Saiya-jin need to win take over. After several minutes of fighting, the match had been taken into the air. Once up there, Goku shoved his fist roughly into Piccolo's stomach, causing the Namek to double over. Goku, taking advantage of Piccolo's position, brought his knee up into Piccolo's stomach, knocking the wind out of Piccolo, before slamming his elbow into Piccolo's back.   
  
Piccolo flew through the air and landed roughly on the ring's surface, the force of his fall damaging the tiles on the ring, cracking several of them. Piccolo stood up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, his lip having been split from one of Goku's punches. He looked up and smirked at Goku before taking to the air again, launching another attack against the Saiya-jin.   
  
The two continued to fight, much to the amazement of the audience, who couldn't seem to stop being amazed by most of the fighters who had participated in the Tenkaichi Budoukai so far. The crowd was desperately trying to keep up with the movements of Piccolo and Goku, for they moved so fast that the audience normally couldn't see anything but after-images of the two aliens. They were shocked out of their gazes by seeing Goku flying through the air, heading towards the stands.   
  
The crowd saw Goku's approaching body and was expecting him to hit the stands, so they moved out of the way. But, Goku wasn't going to lose that easily. Using his ki, Goku stopped his movement mere centimeters away from the edge of the seats in the stands. He looked over at Piccolo, who still had his leg extended from the powerful kick that had hit Goku.   
  
Smirking, Goku rushed for Piccolo, charging him, head-butting him in the stomach. The force of Goku's whole body hit caused Piccolo's body to make a downward arc, hitting the ground outside of the ring, the match now over. The announcer, who was finally getting used to the amazing displays of strength and skill at the Tenkaichi Budoukai, leapt onto the ring and bellowed into the microphone.  
  
"And, ladies and gentlemen, after that spectacular match, Goku is the winner! Let's give him a round of applause!!" Goku landed on the ring and put his hand behind his head, scratching the back of it, an innocent smile on his face, Goku's characteristic gesture, one that he had passed onto his sons. Having won the match, Goku found that he really couldn't care about the praise that he was getting; he just liked fighting.   
  
That was why he ever entered the Tenkaichi Budoukai all four times; being a Saiya-jin, Goku had a natural urge to fight and leapt at the opportunity every chance he got. Goku just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at the crowd in response to their applause before moving off of the ring to where Piccolo was.  
  
"You ok, Piccolo?" Goku asked as the Namek got off of the ground, fine in every way with the exception of his pride, which had taken a small beating in his fight against Goku.  
  
"Yeah," Piccolo replied, "I'm fine." Together, Piccolo and Goku made their way into the waiting area, where they were greeted by the rest of the Z-senshi, who congratulated both Goku and Piccolo on their match…or all except for Vegeta, who was preparing to move out to the ring for his next match against Yamcha, one he was sure he was going to win.   
  
After all, Vegeta was much stronger than that "weakling human".   
  
* There is no way I can lose and, in the next round, I will prove to that third-class baka that I am not one to be taken lightly, * Vegeta thought with an evil smirk on his face as he heard his name called in succession with Yamcha's. Together, both fighters, human and Saiya-jin, moved out onto the ring, both of them ready for their fight.   
  
Gohan was the only one of the Z-senshi not to watch Yamcha and Vegeta's fight, sitting down, mentally preparing himself for his next fight against Mirai, using the short amount of time that Vegeta and Yamcha's match would endure for. Needless to say, Yamcha's match against Vegeta didn't last long. With his seemingly unexplainable vendetta against Yamcha, Vegeta had wasted no time in defeating Yamcha. Despite Yamcha's best efforts to stay in the match, Vegeta easily overwhelmed Yamcha and knocked him into unconsciousness.   
  
Yamcha had to be carried off by the medics, but regained consciousness soon after his body left the arena, complaining of nothing more than a slight headache. Apparently Vegeta had gone easy on Yamcha. Gohan was given 10 extra minutes to prepare himself after the end of Yamcha and Vegeta's match for there was to be a break in between the rounds. Gohan allowed himself a small mental smirk to interrupt his preparation before resuming it.   
  
The ten minutes seemed to pass by in a second to Gohan because before he knew it, he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a voice telling him that the announcer had just called out his name and that it was time for his match against Mirai. Gohan opened his eyes and looked up to see the source of the voice, spotting his lovely mate looking down at him with gentle eyes and a small smile.  
  
"Gohan, it's time for you match," Videl repeated, just in case Gohan hadn't heard her the first time. Gohan smiled back at Videl.  
  
"Thanks for letting me know," Gohan said as he stood up and made his way over to the ring, Mirai walking next to him as they walked down the pathway leading to the ring.  
  
"You know, as much as I like you and respect you, I am not looking forward to this," Mirai said, nodding his head in the direction of the ring. Gohan looked over at Mirai and smiled slyly.   
  
"Why, Mirai, do I detect fear in your voice?" Gohan teased. Mirai stiffened and looked indignant as he rushed to defend his pride.  
  
"No! I'm not scared of you! I just know that I'm going to get my butt kicked in the worst way," Mirai explained. Gohan gave a small nod of his head.  
  
"Sure," he drawled, "Whatever you say, Mirai. Personally speaking, though, denial doesn't suit you well." Mirai fumed at Gohan's teasing, trying his best not to let it get to him. But, Mirai was too much his father's son to let Gohan's words pass by him lightly.  
  
"I will make you pay for those words," Mirai growled as Gohan and Mirai ascended the steps onto the ring.  
  
"Right," Gohan said as they faced each other, both of them ready to fight, "I'd like to see you try." The two lowered themselves into fighting stances as the announcer introduced the match. Once the introductions were over, the announcer turned to the fighters and yelled one word:  
  
"Fight!" Gohan smirked.  
  
"Well, Mirai, let's get it on," Gohan said and their match began. 


	39. Love's Trials Chapter 39

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
--------Love's Trials----------  
The next two matches were possibly some of the quickest matches the audience had ever seen in this tournament. There wasn't even any competition between Mirai and Gohan. Their match only lasted a grand total of about 5 minutes. It started spectacularly with a flurry of punches and kicks, followed by the occasional ki blast, and ended rather abruptly with a hard, ki-backed punch from Gohan, causing Mirai to fly through the air in a diagonal arc, his body hitting the ring, sliding across the surface, his body stopping at the edge, half of his body hanging off the ring and touching the ground, making Gohan the winner of the match.   
  
It wasn't quite the outcome that the Z-senshi expected, but their predictions of the winner of the match were correct: for as strong as Mirai was, Gohan's strength had infinitely grown over the past 7 years and his strength had eclipsed Mirai's several times over. After Mirai and Gohan's match was over, the Z-senshi held their breath at the announcement of the next match.   
  
It was the match between Goku and Vegeta, the fight that had been started 13 years ago upon Vegeta's arrival to the Earth. It had ended unsatisfactorily between the two warriors and both wanted to finish it, their pride as Saiya-jins resting on it. The match, like Mirai and Gohan's, was surprisingly rather quick. It started out fairly evenly, but Vegeta managed to goad Goku into losing control of his power and Goku easily overwhelmed Vegeta, sending the Saiya-jin prince out of the ring with a sudden crash, settling once and for all who was the stronger of the two Saiya-jins.   
  
Now it was just down to two competitors: Gohan and Goku, father against son in one of the most evenly matched fights in Tenkaichi history, with the exception of Goku's other final matches in his past Tenkaichi Budoukai history. It was declared that there was going to be a half an hour break in between the semi-finals and the finals, giving the two final competitors a chance to rest before their eventful match.   
  
The Z-senshi then proceeded to get a quick bite to eat…well…everyone, that is, except for Vegeta, who, filled with great shame at losing to a "third-class warrior", took off for Capsule Corporation, looking to sulk about his defeat in private (i.e. in the training room where he would train himself senseless as penance for his failure). The small break in the Tenkaichi passed by quickly because before anyone knew it, both Goku and Gohan were being called to the ring to participate in the final match of the 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai.   
  
The large group made their way over to the waiting area from the small room they had inhabited to eat in, all of them stopping and settling in the waiting area to watch the match except for the participants of the match themselves. Father and son walked out of the waiting area and approached the ring, both Goku and Gohan looking at each other with small smiles on their faces.   
  
There was so much said in that shared smile. It communicated the fact that while it was going to be a good fight, neither fighter knew who the victor would be for although Goku had the ability to ascend to the third transformation of a Super Saiya-jin, Gohan's immense hidden and inherent power put him at about the same level as his father. It was going to be a close fight and everyone knew it.   
  
The crowd was particularly excited to see this match. Many of the audience members had memories of a young Son Goku fighting in the earlier Tenkaichi Budoukai and if son proved to be as good as father, the audience knew that they were going to be in for a good show. Goku and Gohan both ascended onto the ring and faced each other, lowering themselves into nearly identical fighting stances. One could see traces of Goku's style in Gohan's, seeing how Goku was Gohan's primary sensei besides Piccolo.   
  
But, since Piccolo was Gohan's first sensei, Gohan had incorporated Goku's style into his own, using it to alter Piccolo's style, turning it into someone that was unique to him. Goku looked over at his son, marveling over the man that Gohan had become.   
  
* It's amazing to see how far Gohan has progressed over the years. Not only has he gotten stronger physically, he's matured a lot too. And he has a mate. I never expected that to happen so quickly, * Goku thought as the announcer explained the importance of the upcoming match, as if there was someone in the audience who didn't know that this was going to be a fight between father and son, two of the strongest warriors in the universe, although the audience didn't know that last part. As soon as the announcer finished his speech, he called the beginning of the match.   
  
Gohan and Goku wasted no time in starting their match, both of them powering up as far as they could, Goku ascending to the third Super Saiya-jin transformation, while Gohan only reached the second, his power still equaling his father's despite their different levels. Gohan's inherent, hidden power gave him such a tremendous power boost that he was equal to his father, if not slightly higher.   
  
But, the difference in their power wasn't enough to ensure Gohan a victory at the Tenkaichi Budoukai. Goku was far more experienced in the area of martial arts and, for all of Gohan's many years of fighting, Goku outweighed his son many times over in battle experience, giving him an edge over his son. It was anybody's guess as to who was going to win the Tenkaichi, but one thing was for certain: it was going to be a close fight if ever there was one.   
  
As soon as father and son had finished powering up, they attacked each other, using ki-backed punches and kicks to hit each other, each of them trying to win as their Saiya-jin blood reveled in the fight. Knowing that there was a time limit, Gohan and Goku held nothing back as they fought, each of them giving it their all. But, as time went on, it seemed that neither one of them could win, despite each hit that landed on both sides.   
  
The Z-senshi could feel the drastic drops in both Gohan and Goku's ki with every punch and kick that was delivered, their levels remaining almost equal. When Goku saw that even ki-backed punches and kicks couldn't decide on a victor, he made a decision.  
  
"Well, Gohan, looks like we're too evenly matched," Goku said, halting in mid-air, looking at his son's bloody face, knowing that his own was probably just as bloody.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, dad. And time's running out too. Do you know how we're going to decide this?" Gohan asked. Goku smirked.  
  
"Yeah, there is one way," Goku said, shaking his knee-length hair slightly. Gohan quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"And what is that?" he asked.  
  
"One last Kamehameha to figure it out; one final ki attack. The person with the most remaining ki will be the victor. What do you say?" Gohan nodded at his father's idea.  
  
"Let's go for it," Gohan said as he backed up and prepared to attack his father. Goku did the same, pulling back his cupped hands, gathering his ki inside of his palms. The crowd watched with anticipation as Goku and Gohan seemed to be suspended in midair, their actions mirroring each other's. The Z-senshi wondered at Goku and Gohan's judgment, knowing that if the Kamehameha got out of hand, there could be lives at stake. But they were powerless to influence the decisions of the fighters in the ring. Once the power was at its fullest, Goku and Gohan were ready to attack.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!" both warriors shouted out, their massive ki attacks racing for each other, colliding with a powerful explosion that sent a shockwave over the entire stadium and its inhabitants, including Gohan and Goku themselves. Weakened severely from their fight earlier, the intense shockwave after such a great release of ki sent them both hurling towards the ground, hitting the grass outside the ring at the same time.   
  
The announcer looked at both Gohan and Goku, who were on opposite sides of the ring, a panicked look on his face as he realized that the tournament was at a draw, something that hadn't happened since Goku first participated in the Tenkaichi Budoukai.  
  
"Uhh, folks, it looks like we have a draw," the announcer said, motioning to both Goku and Gohan, both semi-conscious as they lay on the ground.  
  
"But, since the tournament can't end in a draw," the announcer continued, "the first fighter to get up of his own will without assistance will be declared the champion." Gohan heard those words and, with his Saiya-jin blood pounding for victory, started his struggle to get to his feet. Meanwhile, Goku still lay on the opposite side of the arena, knowing full well that he had the strength to get to his feet.   
  
But, something inside Goku decided to stay down. He had his glory days; it was his son's turn to receive praise for what he had accomplished in his lifetime.   
  
Congratulations son, you sure did give me a run for my money. In many ways, you've won fair and square. Today, it's only fitting that the son follows the father, Goku thought, wishing that his mental words could reach Gohan. Goku decided to save them for later during the party that he was sure was going to be held in honor of Gohan's victory. Over on the other side of the arena, Gohan was slowly making his way to his feet, the announcer by his side the entire time.  
  
"Well, it looks like Gohan is rising, ladies and gentlemen! And, on the other side of the stadium, Goku hasn't even made an attempt to get back up! I think it is safe to say that Gohan has surpassed the abilities of his father's!" the announcer bellowed as Gohan stood up fully and looked out at the crowd.  
  
"Since Gohan has made it to his feet before Goku, Gohan is the winner of the 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai, winning the Tenkaichi at the young age of 18. Let's hear it for him, everybody!" The crowd cheered wildly at the victory that announced the end of the Tenkaichi Budoukai. Gohan ignored the praise he was getting from the audience and walked over to where his father was, smiling down at Goku when he approached him.   
  
Goku saw his son's face hovering over him and, almost immediately afterwards, saw Gohan's hand appear in his vision. Knowing his son was giving him a helping hand, Goku took Gohan's hand and allowed Gohan to pull him to his feet. The crowd only cheered loudly as they saw Gohan and Goku put their arms around each other's shoulders, laughing and smiling at the cheering crowd around them.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Gohan saw something running for him. Knowing who it was, he turned and saw Videl running for him, a wide smile on her face. Gohan opened his arms just in time for Videl to jump in between them.   
  
As Gohan spun the love of his life while she was in his arms, Gohan couldn't help but think that it had been one of the best days of his life. He had a day full of fighting (in a peaceful, competitive sort of way), his mate in his arms, his family alive and present for his victory, as well as all of his friends, all of them there to cheer him on in his fights. His said friends all rushed out of the waiting area to congratulate Gohan on his victory.   
  
Seeing the rest of the Z-senshi and his family approaching, Gohan set down Videl and walked over to the group congregating on the arena floor. Videl stood by and watched as Gohan celebrated loudly with his friends, smiling to herself at how happy Gohan looked in her eyes.   
  
So much has changed for him recently, Videl thought, He's gotten his father back and has been reunited with family members he hadn't known existed. For once in his life, things are momentarily peaceful.   
  
As Gohan talked and laughed with friends, he was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice the disappearance of a certain ki. It wasn't until he heard a voice that he knew something was amiss.   
  
::Gohan!:: the voice cried out and Gohan could tell from the sound of the voice that it was Videl and that something had happened to her. Whirling around to face where she was standing, he found that she wasn't there. In her place were three warriors, all of them wearing tight leather, each one of them brandishing two, shining long swords. Gohan pushed his way towards them, his anger radiating outward, his family and friends feeling it clearly.  
  
"What did you do with Videl?" he asked loudly, altering the rest of the Z-senshi that something bad had happened to Videl. The middle warrior smiled slightly, barely showing his teeth.  
  
"We've taken her away. She is ours now. Just as you will be soon," the warrior said, his smooth voice low and menacing. Gohan felt anger like he had never experienced before. He felt like he had been taken for a fool. He now knew why the enemy had held off attacking for so long. It was to lull him and the other Z-senshi into a sense of complacency, waiting for the moment that they least expected it to strike and take Videl. Now they had taken her and he had failed to protect her like he said he would.   
  
Gohan's blood boiled and his ki rose, him still a second level Super Saiya-jin. The rest of the Z-senshi could feel Gohan's ki grow rapidly with his anger and Goku knew that something big was about to happen.   
  
As Goku predicted, something did. With a loud yell of rage, Gohan exploded with ki, his ki launching outward, every inch of his being expending ki like never before. In front of everyone's eyes, Gohan's hair grew to incredible lengths, reaching down to his knees, as his muscles bulged, straining against his skin. His eyes were glowing with anger as his eyebrows disappeared, forming a Neanderthal-like ridge above his eyes.   
  
The rise in ki was enough to blow everyone in the stadium back, including the enemy warriors in front of him.   
  
"I won't let them have her!" Gohan shouted before raising two fingers to his forehead, searching out for Videl with their bond, not able to sense her small ki seeing how as it was now so far away. Finding Videl, Gohan disappeared in front of the Z-senshi, rushing to save his mate.   
  
"NO!!" Goku shouted as Gohan disappeared, having enough sense to know that Gohan had been lead into a trap. But it was too late. Gohan was gone. Goku immediately mimicked Gohan's actions, raising his fingers to his head to go to wherever Gohan was. Searching for Gohan's ki, which would be detectable anywhere in the universe, Goku gasped, his face going ashen.   
  
Krillin saw his best friend's ghastly expression and walked over to him.  
  
"Goku," Krillin said with a shaky voice, "What's wrong."  
  
"It's Gohan," Goku said with a whisper.  
  
"What about Gohan?" Piccolo asked with urgency, hearing a tone from Goku that he had never heard before.  
  
"His ki…" Goku said, trailing off.  
  
"What? What's wrong with his ki?" Piccolo demanded. Goku turned around and looked at the rest of the Z-senshi and shook his head sadly. The rest of them knew what Goku meant and were all shocked: Gohan's ki was gone.  
  
***  
Chi-Chi rushed forward when she saw all of the worried faces of the Z-senshi. Not able to sense ki, she had no idea that Gohan had seemed to disappear from the universe completely.  
  
"What's going on?" she demanded to know, her face worried, noting the absence of Gohan and Videl and the presence of three unidentified warriors. She knew Gohan had been mad, having seen his most recent transformation, but she couldn't understand what everyone looked so worried about. She approached her husband and looked up at his gaze, following it until she saw the three new, and apparently, evil warriors.  
  
"Well," the presumed leader said, a smirk on his face, "Our work here is done." With that, he and his two partners, who had only been there to intimidate, disappeared, leaving the space in front of them empty.  
  
"Goku," Chi-Chi breathed, "What's going on? Tell me, please. Where is Videl? Where is our son?" Goku turned to look down at Chi-Chi, a remorseful look on his face.  
  
"Chi-Chi, I don't know how to say this, but the enemy has Videl," Goku said, pausing to swallow the lump in his throat, "And I can't sense Gohan's ki anywhere. Knowing the level he's at, I should be able to sense him anywhere in the universe, but it's like he's gone completely. I…I think he might be dead." Chi-Chi gasped, tears coming to her eyes as she raised her hand to her mouth.  
  
"No," she whispered, "It can't be." With a lurch, she threw herself into Goku's arms, her body racked by sobs.  
  
"Not Gohan, not my darling son! Goku, tell me it isn't true. Please tell me it isn't true!" Goku wrapped his arms around his wife, the two of them consoling each other.  
  
"I don't know for sure, Chi-Chi. There is a possibility that he could be alive and there's something preventing us from sensing his ki, but I don't know what that could be." Chi-Chi pulled back, her tears receding.  
  
"Well, as long as there's a possibility, I'm going to keep hope that he's still alive. That's all I can do for now," Chi-Chi said softly. Goku suddenly growled.  
  
"If only we could know for sure!" Goku spat out. Krillin approached Goku.  
  
"Well, we could use the Dragonballs, but the Namekian Dragonballs aren't going to be active for at least a month seeing how they were used to bring you back a couple of months ago. And the earth's Dragonballs aren't going to be able to be used for about 6 months because they were used to bring Chi-Chi and Bulma back to life. So, we're going to have to wait at least a month to be able to use the Dragonballs to find out if Gohan is alive or not."  
  
"But," Piccolo said, "But then it might be too late. We don't know if Videl is even going to be alive then. So, by then, Milena could have already sacrificed her." Goku sighed, understanding the complexity of the situation.  
  
"I know. All we can do know is hope for the best," Goku said, hugging his wife once again. The Z-senshi became depressed once again. At the moment, the best just seemed like too much to ask for.  
  
***  
"NO!!" Gohan heard the cry of his father, his father's outburst failing to register in his anger-filled mind. He was going to get Videl back at all costs. And he was on his way there, using his bond with Videl to locate her. It only took a second to transport himself to where Videl was. Suddenly, he appeared in a large, extravagantly furbished room. In front of him was Videl, barely conscious, both of her arms held by what looked like two servant women, her body hanging beneath them. Videl looked up at Gohan.   
  
He could see that she was barely holding on to consciousness. Next to her stood a tall woman with long flowing brown hair, a cream-colored gown covering bronze skin.  
  
"Nice to see that you have finally joined us, Gohan," the tall woman said, her cold voice sending a chill down Gohan's spine. The moment he heard her voice, Gohan knew he was looking at Queen Milena.  
  
"Don't think that you'll be able to keep her for long," Gohan said, glancing at his mate, "I'll get her and be out of here in an instant." Milena shook her head sadly, as if she pitied his lack of intelligence.  
  
"You poor fool. You and my sacrifice aren't going anywhere. The both of you are mine now." Gohan glared.  
  
"And what make you think that?" Gohan asked. Milena just smirked and immediately after Gohan saw the smirk grace her beautiful face, Gohan felt something cool clasp around his neck, closing with an audible click. Suddenly, the world fell from beneath Gohan's feet. He could feel his Super Saiya-jin transformation disappear, leaving him in his normal state, and his ki locked off completely.   
  
Never feeling so weak in his life, Gohan shakily fell to his knees, staring at Milena with amazement as his hands went to his neck, feeling the smooth, metal collar that encircled his neck.  
  
"What have you done?" Gohan asked breathlessly, trying to open the collar to take it off but failing miserably.  
  
"I have finally found the way to beat you, Gohan. That collar you're wearing is called the Ring of Hanoi and it completely blocks off your ki. You can't access it and no one can sense yours, so your little friends can't come and rescue you," Milena said, basking in her glory, "You are mine forever, my little pet." Gohan looked over at Videl, hopelessness in his eyes.  
  
::I'm so sorry Videl,:: Gohan said to Videl telepathically. Videl didn't have the mental strength to reply. Milena then turned from Gohan to look at her servants.  
  
"Take her away. Have my physicians look at her," Milena said, looking down in satisfaction at Videl, finally having her sacrifice after months of planning and failed attempts. The two women nodded their heads before dragging Videl away. After the two servants had left the room with Videl in tow, Milena turned back to Gohan.  
  
"And for you," Milena said, "I think I'm going to have you taken to my quarters. I have plans for you." Gohan looked at Milena's shining eyes, seeing nothing but evil and malice in them. He suddenly feared for what was in store for him. Gohan had never been more afraid in his life. In situations when he was in serious trouble, Gohan always had his ki to back him up. Now that it had been taken away from him, Gohan had no way of defending himself. He knew that Milena had many powerful warriors working for her and there was no way that Gohan to stand up against them if he didn't have access to his ki.   
  
Suddenly, a man stepped forward, wearing long, dark brown robes.  
  
"My Queen, I will take him to your quarters. He is harmless with the Ring of Hanoi around his neck and should not provide any trouble for me," the man said. Milena nodded approvingly.  
  
"Very well, Saloman. As my head High Priest, I have no doubts that you will be able to handle him. He is nothing but a weak creature now. Go, take him to my chambers." Saloman bowed deeply.  
  
"As you wish, your majesty." Saloman walked over to Gohan and grabbed him by the arm, pulling the young, half Saiya-jin to his feet.  
  
"Come on, you. Let's get going," Saloman commanded, pulling Gohan along to wherever Milena's chambers were. Gohan gulped, knowing that there was something bad in store for him, every fiber of his being wishing that there were some way out of his situation.  
  
***  
It took several minutes for Saloman and Gohan to arrive at Milena's chambers, Saloman leading him through numerous passages that twisted and turned in ways that made Gohan dizzy. He knew that he would never be able to remember which one went where no matter how hard he tried.   
  
Suddenly, the two of them stopped in front of a large, wooden door. Saloman pushed it open and led Gohan into a fairly sized antechamber. Closing the door behind him, Saloman looked at Gohan and ordered him to strip.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked, shocked at the order.  
  
"I said strip, you insolent worm," Saloman said, pulling out a small piece of cloth, "I don't think you're in any position to refuse me either. With your ki locked away from you, you have no chance against my magic." Knowing that Saloman was right, Gohan's shoulder sunk with defeat as he started to remove his clothing, the same clothes that he had worn during the Tenkaichi Budoukai, an event that although it had taken place in the same day, felt like it had happened ages ago.   
  
Once Gohan had removed all of his clothing, Saloman handed Gohan the small piece of cloth that he had been holding in his hand.  
  
"Here, put this on." Putting on what Gohan could only surmise was a loincloth, he stood in the antechamber, never feeling more naked in his entire life. Saloman's eyes suddenly held an evil glint and them and, before Gohan knew what was going on, he felt himself walking.   
  
But, he wasn't controlling his body; something else was and Gohan figured that Saloman was using his magic to force him into walking. The force making him walk led him into a large bedchamber, larger than any bedroom that Gohan had ever seen. Using his magic, Saloman led Gohan over to the bed, forcing him to lie down on it, not allowing Gohan's body to move at all. It was as if there were physical restraints preventing him from moving.   
  
Gohan didn't like what was going on, a strange sense of déjà vu nagging at his mind. When Queen Milena walked in, an even taller blond man behind her, memory finally snapped back into place for Gohan. He had remembered where the déjà vu had come from: it was from the vision he had had several months ago. Before Milena could speak, Gohan started thrashing to the best of his ability, glaring at the evil queen.  
  
"I know what you're going to do," Gohan said, trying to get out of the invisible restraints, "And I'm going to tell you know that it's not going to work." Milena raised an eyebrow at Gohan.  
  
"Oh really? And who do you think you are to be telling me that? I'm not the one who's tied down by magic," she said with a smirk. Looking over at the blond man, who was now standing next to her, Milena gave him a nod, as if to commence something. The blond man left the room and, moments later, a woman very familiar to Gohan walked into the room. Everything was going according to the vision that Gohan had long ago and there was nothing he could do about it except wait and resist.  
  
***  
Videl, at the current moment, was also lying down, being held down in a similar manner as Gohan. Except she was lying down on a cold slab of stone with three physicians above her, their hands hovering over her trapped form. Videl could only surmise that they were scanning over her body to make sure that everything was all right…well, all right for her to be sacrifice. Videl figured that there had to be certain qualifications that a sacrifice had to make and that since she was the first female sacrifice in the history of the planet, that the physicians were going to be taking their time in examining her.   
  
Absently, Videl noticed the tears running down her face and it suddenly struck her that she was scared. Earlier, she had been too much in a daze to notice much else besides the fact that she and Gohan had both been capture and that they had been separated. But, now that she was more awake, the dormant fear that had lain in the back of her mind struck violently out at her heart, Videl fearing for her life in a way that she had never done before.   
  
She remembered something about Gohan's power being cut off from him and if what she remembered was true, there was little hope for her escape for he himself could not escape and with his power cut off, no one could sense his ki to locate where he was. There would be no heroic rescue for Videl. She was doomed to die on a foreign planet. Videl allowed herself to be lost in her misery, but was soon pulled out of it when one of the physicians finally spoke.  
  
"Hmm," the female physician spoke, "This is interesting." The look on the woman's face was one of complete shock.  
  
"What is it?" another one asked.  
  
"It seems that the sacrifice is with child. I could barely sense the life force of the child, but it is there. He is very small still; recently conceived, I figure."  
  
"Well, what do we do? Is there a rule about a female sacrifice being pregnant?" the third physician asked. The female physician shook her head.  
  
"I do not know. We shall have to ask Queen Milena how to proceed from here," the female physician said, turning to address one of the servants, "You, go fetch her highness. Tell her that her presence is needed. Tell her it is an emergency." The servant bowed her head and walked out the door, leaving the physicians to converse among themselves.   
  
Videl was in a state of shock. She was pregnant? Reaching out with senses that only a mother has, Videl quickly felt the presence of her child…her and Gohan's child. A funny feeling came to her stomach at the thought that she and Gohan had created something so precious, so small. She wanted nothing more than to nurture the child, keep it safe from harm. No thought entered her mind about what happened when Milena arrived on the scene. For the moment, she was simply too shocked about the fact that she was pregnant.   
  
It didn't take too long for Queen Milena to enter the room. Videl looked over at the tall queen and noticed that she didn't look very happy.  
  
"What is it?" Milena demanded, cold green fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"Well, your highness," the female physician said, "We've discovered something very interesting about the sacrifice and wanted your advice about how to handle the situation. It seems that the sacrifice is pregnant. Should we get rid of the child?" As the words filtered into Videl's brain, she suddenly realized that her child's life was at stake. A strong wave of protectiveness swept over Videl.  
  
"No," she murmured over and over again, like a mantra, as if that one word repeated over and over again could convince the queen to let her keep her child. It took Milena several long moments to decide what to do. The entire room was silent except for Videl's mutterings as they waited for Milena's answer.  
  
"Get rid of the child," Milena commanded before storming out of the room, her long skirts sweeping behind her.  
  
"NO!" Videl screamed as she began thrashing about, "Don't do it. Don't take my child away!" But there was nothing Videl could do to stop what was happening. The hands hovered over her again, but this time a bright light emanated from them and Videl felt pain that she had never felt the likes of before. Her whole being consumed by pain, Videl screamed, the fire in her abdomen enough to make her want to die.   
  
Eventually, the pain stopped and, wordlessly, the physicians left, leaving Videl alone in the dark with her pain. She tried reaching out for her child again, but the presence was gone. Knowing that her baby was gone, Videl began sobbing.  
  
::Gohan!:: she cried out, ::They took away our baby, our child, those cold-hearted murderers.:: Several minutes went by and there was no response from Gohan.  
  
::Gohan? Are you there? Please talk to me!:: Still, there was no response from her mate and it pained Videl almost as much as the pain of losing her child. With the grief of losing her child and Gohan's lack of response weighing heavily on her mind, Videl curled up on the cold stone she was lying on and let her tears overcome her.  
  
***  
Gohan was very confused. Milena had been called from the room, real life finally diverting from Gohan's past vision. Wait a minute. Weren't there supposed to be more women coming into this room? Gohan said, trying to figure out what had happened to make real life diverge from his vision.   
  
Well, it could be that my vision was partially incorrect, Gohan thought, taking a sigh of relief, Well, that's over with. Thank Kami. I thought I was going to be sick for a while back there. It's just that the thought of being with any other woman besides Videl makes me sick. Gohan's thoughts were interrupted as Queen Milena burst into the door, an angry look on her face.  
  
"Take him away!" she yelled loudly, pointing at Gohan's immobile form. Saloman released Gohan from his bonds and pulled him roughly out of the room into the drafty hallway. With Gohan's lack of clothing, he shivered as the air hit his bare skin. Without his ki to provide a constant source of warmth, Gohan experienced temperatures like a normal human being. The idea of being like a normal human being suddenly scared Gohan.   
  
All of his life, all that Gohan had wanted was to be normal, be fully human, and not have the weight of the world and the universe on his shoulder. He had seen so much grief, pain, and death that, many times, he cursed his Saiya-jin heritage for giving him the strength, the power to make a difference in the universe.   
  
Now that Gohan had been cut away from his power, he found that he never wanted to be normal, that being able to tap into his ki was a wonderful thing that not many earthlings could do. Because of his Saiya-jin heritage, Gohan had been introduced to a wonderful, diverse, and exciting world, full of beings from many planets and magic balls that have the power to bring a person back to life and that although Gohan's life had been a rough one, if he hadn't had the same experiences growing up, he wouldn't be the same person that he had turned into.   
  
So, for the first time in his life, Gohan wanted his Saiya-jin powers back. And all because he was standing in a drafty hallway with barely any clothes on. Gohan had to smirk despite the circumstances. Funny how it's the little things that make you miss the big things, Gohan sighed mentally as he was unwillingly led down several hallways, finally being pushed into a large chamber, with a good-sized bed and a fire.  
  
"This will be where you will stay," Saloman said, a sneer on his face as he looked down at Gohan, "I will be putting magical barriers in front of the door; you will not be able to leave this room." With that, Gohan was pushed into the room and the door closed behind him.   
  
Wearily, Gohan went over and lay down on the bed, suddenly missing Videl very much. Wondering if she was all right, Gohan called out to her mentally.  
::Videl?::   
  
***  
Videl's body stiffened as she heard Gohan's mental voice through their bond.  
  
::Gohan! I'm so glad you're-:: Videl was cut off by Gohan's mental voice once again.  
  
::Videl? Are you there? Please answer me!:: Gohan cried out.  
  
::Gohan, I can hear you just fine. I'm all right for the moment. It was awful, Gohan. They took away our child,:: Videl said, her mental tone full of sorrow.  
  
::Come on, Videl, please say something!:: Gohan again. Videl suddenly gasped.  
  
::Gohan? Can't you hear me?:: she said, disbelief in her voice. She heard Gohan's mental sigh.  
  
::I must not be able to talk to her with this collar on,:: Gohan said, ::I don't even know if she's dead or not.:: Fresh tears rolled down Videl's face. The fact that she could hear Gohan, but Gohan couldn't hear her just hurt her too much.   
  
I mean, I know I know he's all right and I can hear his voice, but the fact that he can't respond or can't even hear me just makes me feel so isolated, Videl thought.  
  
::Oh Gohan, I wish you could hear me,:: Videl called out through their bond, knowing that Gohan wouldn't be able to hear her, but taking comfort in the fact that her bond with Gohan was still there, that it couldn't be taken away, no matter the circumstance. 


	40. Love's Trials Chapter 40

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
---------Love's Trials--------  
The silence was an unprecedented event. Never, in the history of all the gatherings and parties at Capsule Corporation, was there complete and utter silence. Nobody in that room could think of anything to say and, even if they had something to say, no one would dare say it. They just couldn't believe that Gohan and Videl were gone, both of them taken by their enemy, Queen Milena.   
  
The worst all of them was Chi-Chi, tears running down her cheeks as silent sobs racked her body, her only comfort found in Goku's arms wrapped around her shaking form.   
  
My baby boy…my first son. I can't believe he's gone. This wasn't supposed to happen. Gohan was supposed to grow up a scholar, an intelligent young man who knew the ways of the world. He wasn't supposed to become a warrior as well. I never wanted the fate of the world to sit on his shoulders. It was too big a burden to sit on his gentle shoulders. But, there's no one I can blame for this. Now, all I want is for him to come back safe and sound, Chi-Chi thought sadly, all of her thoughts concentrated on her first son.   
  
Goku sighed as he held his wife, his heart wrenching as she shook in his arms. If only he could have done something… He was supposed to protect his family from all of the dangers in the universe. What kind of father was he if he couldn't even do that? Goku felt a tear roll down his cheek at the loss of his son. He didn't know if he was ever going to get Gohan back. How could he look Chi-Chi in the eye if Gohan never came back?   
  
So absorbed in his thought, Goku was, that he barely registered that a voice was speaking to him. Goku snapped his head in the direction of the voice, which had sounded muddled in his brain, only to see Krillin staring at him with what looked like a shimmer of hope.  
  
"Did you say something Krillin?" Goku said, sadness in his voice. Krillin swallowed the lump in his throat at the sound of his best friend's tone. Never, in his life, had Krillin seen Goku so sad. Krillin's resolve hardened. Well, hopefully, what Krillin had to say would bring some hope back into Goku's eyes.  
  
"Well, we don't know where Gohan is since you can't sense his ki, right? But, we do know that he's on the planet Cresilia and, with that knowledge, I was thinking that you could ask King Kai to tell us where the planet was and we could find a way to get there quickly enough to save Gohan and Videl," Krillin explained. Goku, as Krillin had wished, looked hopeful for the first time that day.   
  
"By Kami, that's a great idea, Krillin!" Yamcha exclaimed, saying what was on everyone's mind. Goku gave a small nod in agreement, a smirk on his face.  
  
"It's worth a shot," Goku said, mentally prepping himself to contact King Kai. Goku closed his eyes and focused all of the psychic energy that he had, which was little, into establishing a connection with the Kai of his corner of the universe. After a few seconds, Goku felt a familiar presence brush up against his mind and Goku knew that he had reached King Kai in the other world.  
  
::Hey, King Kai? Can you hear me?:: Goku could sense the surprise emanating from King Kai's mind at Goku's contact.  
  
::Hello Goku, is there something the matter? You sound worried,:: the Kai said, concern coloring his mental voice.  
  
::Yes, there is something the matter that I think you can help me with. You see, King Kai…:: Goku went on to explain the story about Queen Milena and how she had captured Gohan and Videl, intending to use Videl as her sacrifice. After hearing Goku's story, King Kai sighed deeply.   
  
::Goku, I'm afraid that there's nothing I nor any of the other kais can do to help you,:: King Kai said solemnly.  
  
::What? What do you mean?:: Goku asked frantically, dismayed at King Kai's answer.  
  
::Well, you see Goku, we Kais are not allowed to get involved with anything having to do with the planet Cresilia for the time being; orders from above, if you will. I have been instructed to tell you nothing about the location of the planet or anything else that might help you. This battle is Gohan's fight and Gohan's alone. No one else may help him. You are going to have to have faith in your son's ability. I'm sorry, but that's the way things are. I know it's frustrating, but you are going to have to live with the fact that you are helpless in this fight. This is Gohan's destiny; let him live it alone,:: King Kai explained to a disheartened Goku. Goku sighed mentally.  
  
::It's ok, King Kai. I understand. Order of the Universe and all. But, thanks for telling me,:: Goku said, his disappointment clear to the Kai.  
  
::I'm glad you understand. Take care, Goku,:: King Kai sent, wishing for the best of his student.  
  
::You too, King Kai. Good-bye,:: Goku said, cutting off the mental link between him and the demi-god. Goku opened his eyes and looked over at his fellow comrades.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do," Goku said. Everyone in the room gasped, including Piccolo.  
  
"What do you mean?" Piccolo yelled, frustrated at Goku's answer.  
  
"King Kai told me that he and the other kais have been instructed not to get involved with Cresilian affairs for the moment, which includes telling me the location of the planet or anything else that could help me. King Kai said that this fight is for Gohan to fight alone, that it's his destiny and we aren't allowed to interfere. He told me that we should have faith in Gohan's abilities. I guess that means that we'll have to wait this out," Goku said, paraphrasing King Kai's words.   
  
Everyone looked dismayed at Goku's news, but knew that there was nothing they could do. Chi-Chi's tears only flowed faster at the news, Goten starting to cry as well, knowing, but hating, that there was no way from him to help his older brother, his precious "onii-chan".   
  
In response to the news, Piccolo growled loudly before pushing himself out of the room, exiting Capsule Corporation swiftly. He needed some time to think. The idea that he couldn't do anything to help the one person he considered a son infuriating him immensely. For a good portion of Gohan's life, Piccolo protected the oldest son of Goku, watching over him even after Gohan's strength surpassed his own.   
  
Piccolo had grown very attached to Gohan and the knowledge that Gohan was out of his protective watch made Piccolo's insides twist with fear, a fear that he had never felt before. Piccolo flew until he spotted a reclusive spot in the middle of the woods where he could be alone. Setting himself down on the ground, Piccolo fell into a sitting position, a couple of tears rolling down his face. As the tall Namek sat there, silent tears fell from his eyes and, for the first time in all of his memories, Piccolo cried.  
  
***  
Gohan sat, huddled in front of the fireplace, a thick blanket wrapped around his scantily clothed body, desperately seeking warmth. With the Ring of Hanoi around his neck, Gohan's strength and ki were stripped of his body, leaving him as helpless as a kitten. For all of his muscle, he lacked the strength to use them.   
  
It was as if he were drugged, floating around in a haze of weakness of which there was no apparent cure. As Gohan sat there, a deep ache pierced his heart, a part of him knowing that he might never escape from Milena's clutches. While Gohan wore the slim, bronze collar, his chances of escaping were none. And, even if he did escape, he would be leaving Videl behind to get killed, knowing that Videl's death would mean his own, even with the Ring of Hanoi around his neck.   
  
I need to find a way to get out of here that doesn't require using my strength. I need to use my brain for this one. I have to find a way…or both myself and Videl will die, Gohan thought sadly, his gaze focused on the fire in front of him, knowing that even if he were to come up with a plan, he was going to be there for quite sometime.   
  
Oh Kami, please let me live. Please let me come up with a way to get out of here. If I don't, then the universe is lost. His heart heavy, Gohan allowed the warmth of the fire to slowly lull him to sleep, his thoughts winding down to nothing. Before he drifted off to sleep, he had one last thought, one that came from a place deep in his heart:   
  
I love you…Videl.   
  
TBC in the second installment of "Love's Trials": "The Judgment of the Heavens". 


End file.
